Gundam Seed: Humanity's Fate
by ExArchmagus
Summary: Rewrite of Gundam Seed: Destiny. Focus is on Shinn, Kira, Cagalli and Stella. Different pairings. This is the first half, which is based upon the first half of the cannon GSD, just improved. This part of the series is complete.
1. Phase 1: Inside Job

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

Hello everyone, this is ExArchmagus, your prime source of ShinnxCagalli fanfics on this site (yay!). Now, having had completed Power of ORB (one of two stories which form the last 20 chapters of this GSD re-write) I am currently writing in a couple more notes at the beginning of this fic to add some information about it, in case anyone is just starting to read this fic or for other reasons. I'm doing this because after writing the... what... 520,000 words for HF+PoO I have learned a couple of things along the way and I need to point them out.

Note #1, Technical information: By reading this fic, and the ones following it, I am assuming you have watched GSD and therefore know of the mobile suits and ships mentioned to an extent where I do not need to go into great detail about them. If I do, it's a machine that is not present in the show, or a mech that is not as well known.

Note #2, Lack of diversity: This fic is intended to be similar to Gundam Seed Destiny in some parts and different in others, and branches off later on. This is because GSD started out fine and then went down the gutter post episode 35. Yes, there are some very major differences, but the chain of events stays relatively the same for the most part. I did this on purpose.

Note #3, Pairings: I'm just going to warn you right now, take the part of the summary where it says "Different Pairings" seriously. For those of you which require KxL AxC and SxL (or any of the three) as pairings in order to read a fic, hit the back space button now. These pairings do not show up in this fic beyond the first part (no SxL AT ALL) and I develop alternative, and, in my opinion, fundamentally superior pairings (if you think Cagalli CANNOT be with anyone other than Athrun then you'll be disappointed) as it goes along.

Note #4, Athrun and Lacus: If you're expecting a fic where Lacus Clyne is a highly influential person with a lot of power with her terrorist Terminal organization, then this is not a fic for you. The role she plays in Gundam Seed: Humanity's Fate is just a hair above 'insignificant', and only because she survived the battle of Yachin Due.** If I were to ever re-write Gundam SEED, I would outright cut Lacus from the plot,** just an fyi. As for Athrun, know right now that A) I will try my best to portray his piloting skills for what they actually are in my mind. B) He will not only join but stay with Zaft, unlike the series C) He won't be fighting alongside Kira, rather against his friend.

Note #5: Reviews... alright I've had some difficulty with some people posting... really weird reviews. With that in mind I politely ask that you not consider me ignorant of the site known as gundamwiki I've done my research. If something's different in this fic then from cannon, like a technical detail or something like that, it means I have purposely changed it. I don't need you to make a review that does NOTHING other than point out 'This is wrong blah blah blah cuz wiki says so'. As a fanfiction writer, I take the liberty sometimes of fixing things/changing things, even technical details and machine specs, to serve my needs in the story. The second thing I'm going to bring up about reviews is... how can I say this... nitpicking. If I put something in a chapter or end it a certain way or write something, it's intended. If I accidentally made a typo, then feel free to address it so I can change it, that's fine, but I'm not going back and editing something because it isn't to your standards.

Note #6, This is my re-write, not yours: This bit ties into #5 a little... but basically... I am the author. The final decision on what happens in the fic goes to me. The only opinion that truly matters is mine. I do not take requests unless I specifically say so and I am not going to make something happen in the fic because you posted a one-liner review asking for something. If you do want me to change something, or suggest something, justify why. Give me a reason... and a good reason, to take your request seriously. Even then, understand that I might just disagree with you and not care. If you do just randomly make requests then I'm going to be completely honest here, the only thing you're going to be doing is annoying me.

Note #7, LONG fic: While the first 4 or so chapters of this fic may be around 5k words I eventually reach the point where they are around 7k words later on with some chapters having 10k words if not more. This is just the first 30 phases. In Power of ORB the chapters are usually 10k words minimum and the final chapter is over 26k words long. I'm sorry I was bad at spacing out the information properly or perhaps I just got better at writing.

Note #8, First Ten: Alright, I'll be the first to admit that the first ten or so phases of this fic, for lack of better word, suck in parts. If you feel this rewrite going down the gutter then... I politely ask you to hang on until at least... episode 20, and see what it looks like when it gets better. I have done some revisions to chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8, and 9, but I didn't change a HUGE amount. One day I might go back and fundamentally fix everything in them, but for now, hold on. If you stick it through till the end, then you have my thanks.

_With all that in mind: Enjoy_

'Content' indicates thought.  
"Content" indicates speech.

* * *

CE 71: ORB during the final attack of the Earth Alliance before Lord Uzumi Nara Attha sacrifices himself and sends his daughter into space.

"Shinn! Hurry up. We've gotta run!" Mr. Asuka yelled as his family ran for their lives towards to the refugee ship. Then, suddenly a blast hit the ground near them, around forty feet away. The red eyed boy looked up into the clear blue sky and saw the mobile suits that were fighting. Shinn figured that one of the pilots must have been very skilled considering how he was holding off the EA suits. Although he was running for his life, he couldn't help but admire the winged ZGMF-X10A Freedom, despite the fact the he didn't even know it's name, nor it's pilot.

"Son! You must pay attention! This is no time for daydreaming!" Mrs. Asuka yelled at her son as he came close to slipping off the edge of a cliff and rolling down a hill. He nearly regained his balance when a blast hit the ground somewhere near his family's location and knocked him down the slope. The black haired boy rolled down the hill but quickly recovered.

Up in the sky things were becoming more intense by the second. The Freedom Gundam narrowly dodged a blast from the Calamity gundam as Kira withdrew his beam saber. Freedom attempted to behead the Calamity but the other gundam ducked in time and kicked the Freedom square in the chest.

"Ugh...damn." Kira said as he felt the force of other gundam. Then the cockpit light blinked and he noticed that the raider was coming right at him and with all due haste, raised the Freedom's shield and blocked the incoming beam shots from the transformable mobile suit. After evading the near-collision with the incoming gundam Kira saw an opening in his opponent's moves and quickly readied and aimed the Freedom's Balaena wing cannons.

"Take this!" Kira said as he fired the two wing cannon's. The Raider looked as if it would not be able to move away in time, but then, out of nowhere, the Forbidden Gundam descended and blocked the beams with it's Geschmeidig Panzer shields.

"You! I thought Athrun was busy dealing with you." Kira noted as he looked up to see the Justice falling. Apparently Shani pulled a fast one on Athrun in order to save his ally. "Alright, what's that going to do against..." Kira yelled as the Freedom's Xiphas rail guns fired in an attempt to blast the Forbidden. "What?" Kira yelled as the Calamity smashed into the Freedom and made his shots go off course. Although the shots were visible to Kira Yamato, but he didn't focus on them.

Back on the ground, Shinn heard his father ask if he was okay as he recovered from his fall. Then, out of know here, a misdirected blast connected with the ground where Shinn's family was...

"What...what! Mom! Dad!" Shinn yelled as he ran over to where his family was. The ground where they stood was chared and burning. Shinn picked up his sister's cell phone off the ground, for at least that survived. Then he noticed something, something very grim. Her left arm was lying on the ground by itself, severed from her body, and bloodied at the wound.

"Mother... Father...Ma..Ma...MAYU?...NO..NO...IT CAN'T BE!." Shinn cried. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled, collapsing on the ground and curling up, his head looking towards the dirt as he started to cry, an ORB soldier walking closer to him.

"Kid...we've gotta get out of here. It's too dangerous!" The officer put his hand on Shinn's shoulder. Shinn then looked up to the ORB officer; he looked a bit old and wise, with gray hair but a certain expression on his face. The red eyed boy was balling his eyes out as he yelled: "No...My family just died! Leave me alone!"

"Boy! Would your family want you to die with them? Or would they want you to live on. You were spared. Be thankful for that and live on. You have a chance to make something of your life!" The officer told Shinn. Shinn said nothing and quietly got up and followed him. He noticed the man's tag. It said 'Todaka' on it.

'They're all dead! And this nation is responsible for their deaths! I'll never love this land again! One day I will...avenge them!' Shinn thought to himself. Yes, for the next couple of years his heart would be filled with hatred... hatred of ORB for what happened to his family. However, would Shinn Asuka eventually get over this rage, or would he banish it later on? Time told the tale of all that was, is telling the tale of all that is, and will tell the tales of all that will be... and Shinn... is no exception to this.

* * *

October 2nd, CE 73.

Armory One Military Plant:

"No. No. No. No. You're supposed to position the ceremonial suits over there!" A Zaft officer commanded, barking orders to a subordinate.

"Yes sir." A soldier saluted his superior.

In a couple of days Zaft would be launching a new ship; the first heavily armored vessel since the First Bloody Valentine War ended: The LHM-BB01 Minerva. The current chairman of PLANT, Gilbert Durandal had arrived early to witness the event and christen the new Battle cruiser. Although his purpose was two-fold, since the Princess of ORB, Cagalli Yula Attha had requested to talk with him in person. As the chairman's helicopter landed on the military base, many nearby Zaft soldiers gathered around to respect the leader of their nation.

In particular, one soldier, with long blonde hair, and a red Zaft pilot suit dropped what he was doing in order to rush to the helicopter, even if the chairman didn't even see him.

"I see. Although your point is strong, I can't help but disagree with it in some aspects. Blue Cosmos is not an organization as much as it is a sick-minded ideology. Those terrorists will simply never reason with us. It's unfortunete but it's true." The chairman spoke as he walked towards a building. Behind him was a crowd of high ranking military personal, and to either of his sides were countless workers, all saluting him. In the corner of his eye he saw the young blonde boy, eager to see the chairman. Durandal gave a quick smile to the young soldier as he continued into on towards the building.

* * *

Outside the colony, near one of it's star ports, a shuttle was about to dock. Inside the shuttle were five very important figures. The first of which was a girl with golden eyes and golden hair, dressed in a burgundy political business attire. Behind her sat a man with blue hair, but sealed eyes. He was wearing sunglasses, even though he was in space, where light is scarce. He had two earphones in his head and was listening to some music. Two rows ahead of him, and one row ahead of the golden girl, were two young men, who, despite their age of sixteen, were acting as if they were five. One of them was tall and had short green hair, like a lime. The other was a tad shorter and had medium length hair, in a light blue tone, like the sea. Both of these teenagers were playing video games on hand held devices, and it looked as if one was beating the other.

"Auel! That's cheating!" Sting complained as he soccer punched his blue-haired companion after losing a round on their video game.

"Sting! Did I sting a nerve! HAHAHAHAHA!" Auel replied as he easily absorbed the soccer punch.

"Oh you! You always the same strategy over and over and over and I can never beat it! Try something original for once!" Sting laughed.

"You mad bro?" Auel giggled.

"At least you don't have to be with those two most of the time. They always act like this whenever they can." A voice whispered to Cagalli. The princess looked to her right and saw what she would call her twin-if she didn't already have one. A girl with short blonde hair, although in a slightly different fashion with purple eyes sat next to Cagalli.

"Hehe. You're funny, Stellar. You are indeed a very funny girl. Tis a shame that we only met today and will part today as well." Cagalli said, recalling the events that took place on the shuttle earlier.

* * *

-Flashback-

Cagalli boarded the vessel at Januarius Six. PLANT only ever allowed shuttles into Armory One that came from PLANT. She sat in a window seat and waited for the shuttle to leave, despite the fact that it would still be a little while before then. She noticed Athrun Zala, or, as he would called during this trip, Alex Dino, walk right by her and sit in the row behind her.

'Great job Athrun leaving me alone by myself. Whatever, listen to your music.' She thought as she looked out the window. A couple of minutes passed by and the shuttle filled with more and more people. Eventually Cagalli felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What is it, Alex? You decide to sit next to me now?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"Who? I'm not this Alex you're talking about!" She heard a girl's voice. The Princess turned around and took notice to the other blonde girl.

"Hello! And you are...?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm Stella! I'm wondering, can I sit next to you? The TV screen in my seat was out and every other seat is taken." Cagalli looked at the girl. She didn't seem dangerous. In fact, she seemed to be very innocent.

"Sure. No problem. In fact, do you mind if I watch your movie with you? It'll be a long trip and I didn't bring anything for entertainment." Cagalli requested.

"Of course! Oh, and thank you." Stella giggled as she sat next to Cagalli. "Oh, what's your name anyway?" Stella asked.

"My name...Cornelia. Cornelia deFranc. I've lost the accent over the years." Cagalli lied, hiding her identity. Then the two girls got into a conversation as the flight took place. They talked about each other. Cagalli said she was a business lady, and Stella said she was a student. A student studying mobile suits. She seemed to express a great interest in the machines of war. Both of them lied to each other, hiding their true purpose.

-End Flashback-

* * *

"Well, here we are!" Stella said in an excited voice as the transport docked. "See you later, Cornelia!" She said as she got out of her seat and walked away. Cagalli smiled back.

'Such a nice girl. Too bad I had to lie to her. Well it's better that I do that... then for her to know who I am...' The princess thought as she got met with Athrun and headed out of the shuttle. The blue haired man said nothing until they were on the rail that would lead them toward the PLANT's enormous elevator.

"You know. You really shouldn't be wearing that, Cag...Cornelia." He said.

"Then what should I wear? Serious? What, Alex?" Cagalli asked in a serious tone.

"A dress perhaps. That would be nice for once. It would make you more... ladylike." He suggested, the girl turning around a split second later and looking him right in the eyes as if she wanted to slack him across his cheek. "Hey!"

"Yes, a dress. The one type of outfit that you know I hate more than everything and that I usually don't wear unless it's an incredibly special occassion! And we're going to be walking around the military base, so a dress wouldn't get completely dirty at all!" She grunted. "Alex, can't you just... get me sometimes?" She asked sharply as he lowered his eyebrows in sadness and she did the same in an apologetic fashion. "Sorry, Alex." She smiled.

"Hey I was only suggesting... Anyway, you shouldn't be talking to that girl." He said as she opened her eyes a little bit in confusion.

"Why not? She's just a student?" Cagalli asked.

"I don't know...I just felt something suspicious from her. And I mean, you are... you know... I just don't feel..." He said. Cagalli then let out a slow sigh, followed by a groan.

"Alex...stop with this whole idea that you can tell me what to do. Please stop. It's been going on for months now. 'Cornelia you can't do this. Cornelia you can't do that.' Just stop it. Please. I'll do what I want. I thought you would have adjusted to my personality by now after two years together..." She sighed once again.

"Alright. I'll stop it them." He said regretfully, putting his hand on her shoulder, though she pushed it seconds later, much to his shock. 'Cagalli...' Athrun thought.

* * *

Later, in the streets of the PLANT:

Stella passed by a shop with a dress in the window. She looked into the store, and stared at the dress for a second. Then, for no reason whatsoever, Stella burst into dance on the street. Ahead of her were Sting and Auel.

"What's she doing that for?" Auel asked, noting Stella's outburst.

"No idea. Maybe to be the usual airhead she is?" Sting laughed, Auel following suit.

"La la lalah. Na na nanah. Do do dodoh. Ooophf." Stella said as she bumped into a man. She nearly fell down, but was saved by him grabbing her...in the chest. Stella blushed and then proceeded to turn around and give him an angry look, before walking away. When they did that, both of them got a good look at each other.

"You grabbed her breasts, didn't you?" Yolan Kent, a friend of Shinn's, and a mechanic on the Minerva said.

"Completely by accident! Don't you dare!"

"Pervert!" Yolan said.

"Damn you, Yolan." Shinn said. Yolan laughed.

* * *

"Ah, Princess Attha, how good to see once again." Gilbert Durandal greeted Cagalli as she stepped into the meeting room. Cagalli then stepped forward with a smile and shook hands with the Chairman.

"It's good to see you as well, Chairman Durandal." Cagalli said, a tone of confidence in her voice as both leaders sat down in chairs. Athrun and the Zaft guards stood to the side, minimzing their motions as best they could as the two heads of state conversed.

"Although it's good to talk with you from time to time, considering the improvements made to your nation ever since you took power, I must ask: Why have so eagerly requested an audience with me? Neither ORB nor the PLANTs..." Durandal tried to ask as Cagalli cut him off.

"First things first: Why are we here, rather than Aprilius One? This is a military stronghold... look outside..." Cagalli said, turning and looking out the window to gaze at all the Zaft mobile suits.

"If you must honestly know, Princess. We are here because Zaft is preparing to launch it's first battleship since the war ended. It is a very special event indeed, and one worthy of the highest honors if I do say so myself." At that note, Cagalli's eyes narrowed.

"Understandable. Great feats of engineering are always one of the most praised achievements of nations in this day and age. Still, if that's the case, then I'll now answer your question. I am here to ask one simple thing: Why is it that, after repeated requests from ORB, the PLANTs continues to use the technology that left my nation during the first war? After all the Treaty of Junius did specifically state that ORB was not allowed to transfer any military technology to either the PLANTs or the Earth Alliance..."

"Yes, however that treaty took place... after the damage had already been dealt, to put it simply. And... does not every nation, even in times of peace, needs it's strength."

"Very true. Strength is vital, even for the most neutral nation, such as ORB. If a nation's citizens are it's lifeblood and it's military strength is it's , on the other hand, it is also vital to keep your friends your friends, and not misuse their belongings, if you know what I mean. This is not an issue that I want you to think you can simply shrug your shoulders and get rid off." She said in a stern, commanding tone.

"I see. Even so..." Durandal and Cagalli went on about technology.

* * *

Meanwhile, on some random road in the colony, Stella, Auel, and Sting stood. Behind them was flashing billboard advertising about the Zaft Military. Then, from somewhere down the road, a car came. All three of them got inside it. The car was being driven by some people dressed in Zaft soldiers. The vehicle headed out to the military base as each of the three 'civilians' was given an interactive pad with the specs for a mobile suit on it. The three began to analyze these mobile suit specs, grinning as they did. These weren't any old mobile suits, they were gundams...

* * *

"Anyway, you have a lot of...stuff here. A lot of 'fancy' and decorated suits. How special is this 'warship' to deserve such a ceremony when the time comes? To me, this is a little excessive for your average vessel. Or is it not an 'average vessel?" Cagalli noted as she observed the army of decorated suits surrounding the base. The group was walking around the military base outside.

"Oh, it's a very special warship. It has all of our new technology put into it. Very advanced. The pinnacle of Zaft's engineering." Durandal stated.

'Now why would they be introducing a new, advanced ship in this era, in the time of peace? Why would they not wait until the time of war comes around, to unveil this? Why give the Earth Forces, the most likely potential aggressor, a new thing to observe and study and to prepare for, if not to initate conflict very soon? Or am I overthinking this? Perhaps I am...' Cagalli thought to herself. She knew Durandal was a smart man, but this new warship made her very suspicious of his actions. As a member of the Archangel crew she knew firsthand the power that a single elite vessel could muster.

"I see. Chairman Durandal I must ask you, out of curiosity, what is your vision in regards to foreign relationships?"

"That's a very difficult question, Princess.. and one that would require many paragraphs worth text to explain."

"Please, call me Representative Attha, if you must."

"Very well then, Representative Attha. Since the first question I asked you were greeted with a question, I will address your question...with a question. What is YOUR outlook upon the world and foreign relations? Answer that and I'll give you a simplified version of my own."

"Very simple. My views coincide with the ideals. ORB will not attack another nation, will not allow another nation to attack them, and will not intervene in the conflicts of other nations. That is my view. Simple, yet elegant. Timeless and immortal."

'Timeless and immortal... Cagalli are you so sure about that? Neutrality, although a good idea in theory, can prevent someone from doing what is right... and you should know this.' Athrun thought to himself. Sure, he had lived with Cagalli for two years now, and they were 'close' in a sense, but ORB's ideals were never something that he took to heart.

"Then our philosophies are in agreement, at least in this time in mind. I assure you, Princess, right now our two nations could not have better relations with each other." Durandal said, his head turning to face her as he 'smiled'.

* * *

"Okay guys time for the big bang." Sting said. The Three of them, and the people who were in the Zaft car all had rifles, besides Stella, who preferred knifes, had snuck into the hanger where the Gundams were being polished up; preparing to be loaded onto the Minerva.

"Time for Stella to KILL!" The blonde said with giant eyes of excitement.

"Yes Stella. Time to kill." Auel addressed her.

"Are you ready? One. Two. THREE. GO!" The group of armed people rushed into the open area of the hanger.

"What is this?" One the mechanics said as he was shot to death.

"Intruders! Thieves!" Another mechanic yelled as he ran towards to alarm button on one of the consoles. "Must...warn...chairman...ugh" He said as he took a knife from Stella to the back.

"No, there will be none of that." She said. Then, she noticed two soldiers with rifles on top of one of the mobile suits were sneaking up for a kill of Auel.

"Ready...we got a clear shot..."

"AUEL. SIX O'CLOCK ON THE MOUNTAIN." Stella yelled. Auel quickly reacted by pointing his guns behind him and shooting, taking out both guys without even looking.

"Thanks Stella." Auel said as he went back to clearing his way towards the gundam. Sting was taking out guys left and right and had reached his destination: The gundam's cockpit. Stella and Auel had both managed to do the same.

"Guys, how's it going?" Sting said over the radio as he started to power up the Chaos. "This thing looks fine right now. Just as the info pad said."

"All is good here. Comfy too." Auel said.

"Hydraulics. Check. Power flow. Check. OS stability. Check. Transform function. Functional. All systems clear. Gaia starting up." Stella said in a monotonous voice.

"Oh... little Miss Grease monkey is doing her flight check. Let's clear out the other hangers first, and get rid of the Zaft grunt suits before we escape." Sting commanded. Yet, one Zaft mechanic remained.

"Must...alert...Zaft..." He said his face bloodied and such. He knew that this would be the last thing he would ever do as he punched the red button on the panel. Then, all of a sudden, the entire base was filled with the sound of a siren as the alarm went off.

"Must've missed one. Ah, there you are. Goodbye." Stella said as Gaia walked over to the panel and crushed the man with his foot. "Stay dead, will you?" She said as she twisted the mobile suit's foot, grinding the man's bones to dust.

* * *

"What the hell?" Cagalli said as she heard the alarm go off. Then, one of the hangers burst open and the three gundams began to wreak havoc upon the base.

"Take this!" Stella yelled as Gaia leapt up in the air and transformed into a dog-like figure and descended through the roof of a hanger. Ten seconds later the gundam leapt out as the hanger exploded. Cagalli shielded her head with her arms as the blast wave hit the group. Athrun quickly ran over and shielded the Princess.

"What is the meaning of this? Stop them, right NOW!" Durandal ordered his men the remaining military soldiers scrambled to mend the situation. Another hanger exploded as it was destroyed by the Chaos's missiles, and then another by Abyss' side cannons.

"Cagalli!" Athrun yelled as he shielded her from the blast. The two quickly ran for shelter as they evaded countless amounts of flying debris from the fight going on.

"Oh look. How cute. They intend to beat our suits...with ZAKUs. This will be fun." Stella laughed as she proceeded to fly around with the Gaia, inflicting major damage to the ZAKUs that had decided to fight back. "Man I love this suit. Such control, such style, such destruction." She said.

Cagalli and Athrun rounded a corner when two ZAKUs were tossed out of a nearby hanger bay. Then, much to their surprise, they saw the faces of one of the three stolen machines.

"It's..." Athrun said.

"A Gundam. Durandal..." Cagalli said in an angry voice. "Athrun, now's our chance. We'll be crushed if we don't get into those two suits." Cagalli said.

"Cagalli. I advise you to come with me... I'm not going to let you die."

"No. I know how to defend myself in a mobile suit, even a mediocre ZAKU. Now, let's go!" She said as she ran into to one of the cockpits of one of the Zakus. Athrun did the same, although he didn't like the thought of being in a different suit as Cagalli in this situation.

"Now to get the hell out of here." Cagalli said as she powered up the mobile suit as she heard Athrun over the radio.

"Are you sure you don't want to be in the same suit as me? You'll be safer!"

"No! It's too crowded in these mass production models as is."

"Okay then..."

"And if you see danger then do your thing and protect me!" Cagalli demanded.

"Right." Athrun said as he got the suit onto it's feet, Cagalli doing the same.

"What do we have here? More idiots? Why don't you...just stay down." Stella said as she charged towards Cagalli's ZAKU, and Cagalli responded by raising the Zaku's shield and blocking the attack, but was thrown back by it.

"Cagalli!" Athrun said as he moved towards the other green mass production model and was blocked by the appearance of the Chaos.

"No...not like this." He said as he withdrew the ZAKU's axe and attempted to fight the Chaos. Unfortunately for him, mass production models are very weak and the ZAKU's arm was destroyed by the Chaos as it withdrew a beam saber and blocked Athrun's axe attack.

* * *

"What's the situation looking like?" A lady in a white coat by the name of Talia Gladys, Captain of the Minerva said.

"Ma'am, it's fairly grim. Most of the base has been annihilated." A young girl in a green suit, named Meyrin Hawke said.

"Launch the Impulse! We've got to do something about this! Where's the chairman?" Talia said.

"Captain. Word has it he's on his way here right now as we speak." Arthur Trine, Talia's second in command informed.

"Good. As long as he's safe."

"Standby to launch Impulse." Meyrin's voice could be heard in the Minerva's hanger as the pilot ran and jumped into the cockpit of the Core Splendor, the Impulses middle unit.

"Sword module selected. Opening silhouette hanger two." A door in the hanger opened and the Impulses sword unit was slowly removed from it's compartment.

"Silhouette flyer standby for launch. Platform setup complete. Central catapult online. Opening airtight shutters. Emergency crew standby at launch station. Raise central catapult to launch position. Core Splendor all systems online. Initiate launch sequence. Hatch opened. Linear launch system engaged. Catapult power level normal." Meyrin stated as the Minerva's central catapult opened up. "Coarse clear. Core Splendor, go ahead! Launch!" Meyrin informed the pilot of the Impulse as the fighter took off out of the Minerva, it's platform moving back to make room for the next piece to launch. "Catapult engaged. Please deploy silhouette flyer." Then the Sword Silhouette flyer took off out of the ship, its platform moving back as well. "Now, deploy chest flyer." Again, the same procedure took place. "Finally, deploy leg flyer." For the final time the leg flyer flew out of the battleship as all four pieces of the Sword Impulse were deployed.

* * *

"Damn... it's too tough." Cagalli said as she attempted to hold off the Gaia. She was more or less playing on the fact that the Gaia pilot was getting really pissed off. 'Mass production models don't stand long against one of a kind machines... but that doesn't mean that I won't give up without a fight!' She thought, her eyes widening and brightening up as she did.

"How is this ZAKU pilot not dead yet." Stella yelled in rage as she wildly swung at Cagalli. Athrun was attempting to do the same with the Chaos, but with one arm gone it was not as easy. Still, being the Ace he was, holding his own was a possibility.

"Need some help? You guys can't even kill some Zaks." Auel giggled as he appeared overhead and tried to impale Cagalli's suit with the Abyss' spear. Luckily, he was knocked away by a missile from his left, and turned to see where it had come from.

Then, the Impulse appeared, in all it's fresh new glory. The name 'Shinn Asuka' could be seen on the Core Splendor as the parts assembled themselves, with the Core Splendor folding and turning before connecting into the Leg Flyer, and then the Chest Flyer via laser guidance as the Sword silhouette pack attached itself onto the machine's back and the Gundam landed, standing between the ZAKUs and the enemy gundams.

"Another gundam?" Cagalli said.

"What are you doing? Are you guys...TRYING TO START ANOTHER WAR?" Shinn yelled as he spun the two anti-ship swords of the Sword Impulse around in a skilled fashion.

* * *

Author's Note:

Again, very similar to the original episode one. The first thirty episodes will be 'like that' in a way. Wait until around phase three or four though...mwhahahahahahaha.

Don't worry. There is a very good reason why Cagalli has a different ZAKU than Athrun, unlike in the original series. One of the reasons is because I want her to be more independent and leader like that what she was in Destiny.


	2. Phase 2: Impulse Attacks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

Amidst the battleground that was the Zaft Military base on Armory One:

The red and white gundam that was the Sword Impulse came charging at the Stolen Gaia, it's two swords combined together and ready to slice the enemy unit in two.

"How dare you do this!" The pilot of the Impulse screamed as he swung at the Gaia.

"Hold on. Who is this? What is this unit?" Stella asked as she narrowly evaded the massive swords. Flying up into the air, the blonde unleashed a flurry of bullets from the Gaia's CIWS, but against the phase shift armor of the Impulse, all Shinn had to do was raise the shield to block the bullets from hitting his cameras. The red eyed boy then withdrew the Impulse's beam rifles and fired a shot off at the Gaia, who evaded it and then landed on the ground, shaking the rubble nearby.

"Ooh... He's good. I like this pilot. Then again, so is she." Cagalli spoke from her ZAKU that was spectating the event.

"Cagalli, we've got to leave here immediately!" Athrun said over the radio.

"Indeed we do, Athrun. The question is: When will we have an opening? If we leave..."

"We'll be shot to death by one of the other suits. I know. Why today of all days."

"Why indeed, Athrun." Cagalli agreed over the radio.

From behind the shattered wall of a building the Chaos aimed it's rifle at the Impulse and attempted to shoot it down, but Shinn quickly turned around and blocked the attack with his shield.

"What the hell is this? There's no info on this guy! There were only supposed to be three gundams, not four!" Sting raged from his cockpit. "Let's see..." He said as he had the computer zoom in and scan on the red and white mobile suit ahead of him. "What! No data?"

"Damn you!" Stella said as the Gaia turned into it's mobile armor mode and landed on the ground, charging at the Impulse.

"Arrghhhh!" Shinn yelled as he pulled the Impulse's swords apart and attempted to slam them down onto the Gaia.

"You're pretty good." Stella said as she quickly ducked under the enemy suit and leapt into the air, quickly transforming back into mobile suit mode and firing the beam rifle at the Impulse.

"Shit!" Shinn yelled as he quickly leapt up into the air and tossed one of the beam boomerangs at the Gaia. He missed, and the beam rifle came right back at him, but he caught it.

"Shinn! Your orders are to attempt to capture the stolen suits. You do realize that their still ours!" Arthur Trine informed Shinn from the stationary Minerva.

"Understood, but you know how good these guys are? Capturing them may not be an option, unfortunately. How the hell did this happen in the first place. How were they able to just waltz right in and steal top secret military technology?" Shinn retorted.

"I'll get you. Prepare to meet your maker!" Stellar said as the Gaia ran at the Impulse. The black shield and pink beam saber held out in a warrior fashion. Shinn then stepped back and swung one of his massive swords back at the Gaia, clashing blades with Stella.

"Right, that's enough, Shinn. This is not the time for talking back. This is not an exercise. This is serious. Get the enemy disabled and capture them, got it!" Captain Gladys stood up out of her chair and said, expressing her authority. The captain then sat back down and picked up her phone.

"If the enemy has so brazenly done this then they have to have a carrier outside. Do you see anything?" Talia asked the port controllers.

* * *

Outside the colony, a glimmer of a cloaked ship could be seen. On board this ship, a man with shoulder length black hair and a scar on his face was checking his watch. Inside the harbour, the Zaft vessels were on high alert and were preparing to launch.

* * *

"I don't need that bitch Gladys to tell me that I know! Tell that arrogant women to mind her own business!" One of the port controllers responded to the message from one of his subordinates. Outside the harbour, two mobile suits, armed with bazookas, were slowly and unseemly thrusting towards the door of the harbour.

"Okay, let's go! Be careful, helm." The man with the scar on board the cloaked ship said as he checked his watch.

"Activate Gottfrieds one and two. Load twelve missile launched with Corinthos." The tactical officer aboard the ship ordered.

"Daggers proceed to the catapult." The flight controller aboard the cloak shipped commanded.

"Lock activated Gottfrieds upon the Nazca class dead ahead. Disengage mirage colloid as we fire! Maximum thrust! This will be interesting, and fun." The black haired man ordered.

"Now, Gottfrieds, FIRE." The man next to him said. Then the cloaked ship fired it's two activated "Gottfried Mk.71" 225cm High-Energy Beam Cannons. The four green beams shot out of the barrels. Two of them hitting the unsuspecting Nazca class' bridge, and two of them hitting the main engine block. The blue Nazca class ship was destroyed in an explosion of it's main reactor and bridge. Another Nazca class right next to the one that was just destroyed noticed the explosion. It's crew in a shock as they watched their fellow vessel be destroyed in the blink of an eye. Then, the cloaked ship unveiled itself as it's engines were pushed to their maximum.

"Gottfrieds, fire! Missiles launch!" The man in the white Earth Forces suit sitting next to the man with the watch commanded. The decloaked ship then fired a flurry of missiles and a bunch of particle lasers.

* * *

"The Dumersiq has been destroyed! Missiles are approaching the Forlel!" A man at the Zaft harbour control informed. "Unidentified vessel. Location orange twenty-five, mark eight bravo. Distance twenty-three hundred."

"It's that close?" A Zaft black suit asked.

"Mirage colloid. Damn them!" Another said.

"Intercept them! Send out our vessels and mobile suits!" The man in charge of the harbour commanded.

"Nazca class approaching. Distance seventeen hundred!" The radar man aboard the Earth Forces carrier said.

"Turn twenty degrees to starboard after launching mobile suits. Main cannons target that approaching Nazca class." The man with the scar said as alarms beeped aboard his ship.

Then a pair of Strike Daggers with large shoulder cannons deployed from the ship and proceeded to fire at the approaching Nazca class as it deployed it's own mobile suits. The mobile suits began to fight against one another as the two forces engaged.

Back at the harbour a Laurasia-class ship was attempting to leave the harbour. Outside the two mobile suits that had snuck near the harbour prepared to ambush the warship. Both charred coloured suits rushed in, one of them stopping right in front of the Laurasia's bridge and shooting it with it's bazooka. The other then proceeded to knock out the engines with it's own weapon, causing the ship to smash into the harbour control tower! The harbour was thrown into disarray as two Laurasias and one Nazca were stopped in their tracks.

* * *

"What's that?" Talia said as she felt the colony shack from the destruction of the harbour.

"Athrun!" Cagalli said.

"We're being attacked from the outside. The harbour." He said as both of them remembered what happened last war when the Le Cruset team attempted to bring down the Archangel at Heliopolis.

"You bastard!" Stella yelled as the Gaia lunged toward the Impulse in it's mobile armor form. Shinn blocked the wing blades with shield.

"Dammit. We never trained for this!" Shinn complained as he attempted to shoot the Gaia as it bounced off of a broken building. Several DINNs tried to reinforce the Impulse but were quickly shot down by the incoming Abyss.

"Hey Sting, that means we got to go!" Auel said.

"Ya I know. But with this guy here there's not much we can do!"

"If we're late, our bus will leave without us!" Auel warned.

"What's the story on that guy? There were only supposed to be three new ones!" Auel said as he noticed the Gaia leaping towards the Impulse, to continually be blocked by the red and white mobile suit. "What do we do? That thing's not part of our plan! You screwed up!" He yelled.

Gaia then leapt up into the air and transformed into it's mobile suit mode to block an incoming beam rifle hit from the Impulse.

"Well we can't exactly ignore it. It's going to be trouble if it decides to follow us!" Sting said as a light on the Chaos blinked and a beeper could be heard. "Die!" He yelled as he destroyed an incoming CGUE with his beam rifle.

"Well then, let's destroy it! Add insult to injury!" Auel said as he tried to ambush the Impulse.

"Stella!" Sting yelled as the Gaia was engaged in combat with the Impulse.

"Huh?" Shinn said as he turned around after he pushed the Gaia away. The Chaos jumped up into the air as the Abyss behind it fired it's chest cannon. Stomping back onto the ground Chaos shot it's beam rifle at the Sword Impulse, who blocked the attack with it's shield as it was pushed back.

"From behind?" Shinn said as he noticed the Gaia about to decapitate the Impulse. He quickly ducked and swung the beam sword at the black gundam, causing it to jump into the air and slam it's beam saber down upon the Impulse's sword, knocking Shinn to the ground.

"Oh no. That pilot!" Cagalli said from inside her ZAKU.

"We've got to help him." Athrun said.

"Already on it!" Cagalli said as she charged forward with her intact Zaku.

"I've got your head now!" Auel said as he was about to swing the Abyss' spear at the Impulse, when suddenly Cagalli charged at him and knocked him back. The Abyss attempted to destroy the Representative's ZAKU when Athrun came in and block the attack with his suits beam axe as Cagalli threw her's at the Gaia, lodging it in the black suit's shield.

"A present? For me?" Stella said as she pulled the axe out and whipped it back at Cagalli, who jumped out of the way to dodge the axe.

"Die, ZAKU!" Auel screamed as he fired the chest cannon on the Abyss at Athrun, who narrowly dodged the blast of energy. "Huh?" He said as he was hit by bullets from incoming CGUEs and DINNs. "PERISH SO I CAN LAUGH" He yelled as he used the six 'shell beam cannons' on the Abyss to shoot them all down.

"You're gonna pay for this, thief!" Shinn yelled as he ran towards the Abyss and attempted to cleave it with his sword, but it jumped away. Stella then quickly jumped at him and swung her beam saber at the Impulse.

"Damn you! You won't get him!" She yelled as her beam hit the Impulse's shield.

"I won't let you get away with his!" Shinn yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile: In some corner of the base, a couple of soldiers were working on uncovering debris from a purple ZAKU and a white ZAKU.

"Hurry! Just get enough debris away for me to board the suit!" Lunamaria Hawke commanded as Zaft soldiers attempted to free up the cockpit of her purple Zaku.

"Rey!" A worker yelled as the blonde haired boy who eagerly saluted the chairman ran into the cockpit of the albino Zaku next to Lunamaria's. "There could be some internal damage. It might not perform at full effiency." They informed him, who started up his suits systems.

"Lunamaria, move away!" He spoke over the com as his suit got up and removed the rubble blocking Luna's Zaku.

"Yes! Thank you!" She yelled as she eagerly boarded her machine.

* * *

"Who's in charge of things here?" Durandal asked as he walked into a medical camp. "What's the news on those machines? Somebody explain the situation to me!"

"Mr. Chairman." One of his following purple suits yelled as a blast hit nearby. "This area is still dangerous. Toxic gases are being released, sir. I suggest you continue on towards the Minerva!"

* * *

Outside the carrier destroyed another Nazca with it's Gottfrieds. The man with the black hair checked his watch once again.

'What's taking them so long?' He thought.

"Dammit! This thing is tough! Why won't you die? Who is piloting that thing anyway?" Sting yelled as he avoided fire from the Impulse.

"Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss!" Shinn yelled as the computer warned him of incoming danger as he flew up higher to avoid the incoming beam saber swing from the Gaia.

"This guy! Why won't he just...fall?" Stella yelled.

"How could we let something like this happen?" Shinn yelled as he threw one of the Sword Impulses beam boomerangs at the Gaia, who blocked it but was knocked back.

"Ughh...Damn you!" Auel yelled as he fired a barrage of beam shots from the Abyss. The Impulse blocked the hit but the rest of the support mobile suits on the ground, consisting of mainly GINNs did not.

"One more blast...what!" Auel said as he was hit by beam fire shot from Rey and Lunamaria as they approached, the anti-beam coating on the Abyss' shell blocking the hit.

"You bastards! How dare you do this!" Lunamaria said as she prepared to fire her rifle.

"Sting. Our hourglass is out of sand!" Auel informed his team mate.

"We're running out of power! Stella! Blast open a hole for us to escape!"

"I can take this guy out!" She said as she attempted to blow the Impulse away with her shoulder cannons. "I can! I will! I can destroy him!" She yelled. Gaia then ran by the Impulse as both suits blocked each other's blast.

"Come on, Shinn!" Rey yelled as he fired more shots off.

"We need to leave now! Stella, that's enough!" Sting ordered.

"NO! HE WILL NOT BEAT ME!" Stella yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Then I guess you just have to die here!" Auel yelled at her. Stella then froze, as if she was paralyzed.

"Auel! No! Anything but that!" Sting said.

"I'll tell Neo your last words. ALL SHE SAID WAS GOODBYE!" Auel said as his face too on an insane look. Stella then let go of the controls in shock. The Gaia just stood in the air, frozen.

"Huh? What's this?" Shinn said as he noticed the Gaia. He attempted to whip a beam boomerang at the paralyzed mobile suit, but was blocked by Sting who intercepted it and then shot his beam rifle back at him.

"Umm...Die. Stella...not want to die!" She said as she pretty much curled up into the fetal position in her cockpit as Sting berated Auel on what he did. "NO! NO! NO! STELLA WANT TO GO HOME, NOW! NOW!" She yelled on all radio channels as she flew towards the wall of the PLANT.

'Stella. Could that thief possibly be...? No, unthinkable. Well... she does sound the same...' Cagalli said from inside her ZAKU.

"Athrun, time to go, NOW!" Cagalli commanded, taking off in the opposite direction of the conflict in an attempt to flee.

"Agreed. We'll be finished if we stay here for much longer." The Red Knight growled.

"It worked, didn't it?" Auel said as he fired off more artillery shots from the Abyss at Luna and Rey.

"Oh no you don't!" Shinn yelled as he went after the Gaia, Luna and Rey following.

"Gah!" Lunamaria yelled as her Zaku's engines failed and she began to descend.

* * *

Temporary Zaft recovery camp, an area guarded by everything from CGUEs to DINNs to ZAKUs. Tents line the area as soldiers take care of the wounded:

"What's the status of the chairman?" An officer asked.

"He's fine. How are we on supplies? How many are wounded? Dead? Able bodied?" Another officer answered and asked.

"Now, let's see. Where is Mr. Durandal?" Cagalli said as her ZAKU landed near the camp.

"Cagalli! He's over there in a car. It looks as if he's headed for that ship." Athrun replied as he zoomed in on the image of the chairman being taken to the Minerva.

"Their new ship. Well, it seems like the ideal place to hide. I mean, it's not as if the enemy is going to quickly fly over here and attempt to take it out before it even launches. Then again this incident... it's not the same..." Cagalli wondered.

"Then the one at Heliopolis... yeah. We've got to get and get some information."

"With all this chaos going on around us?" She asked.

"But..."

"It seems like the enemy is going to try to punch a hole in the colony and escape. Whatever is making a ruckus outside HAS to be linked to them. I think our best bet is going to be to try to board that ship. After all, who would steal expensive war machines, cause havoc, and kill a lot of people without a way to escape. If they're organized..."

"Enough to steal the machines then yes, they do have a plan."

'Look at all this nonsense. All this devastation. We'll be lucky to get out of here alive. That girl though...could she be the one in that black suit. No... no. They probably snuck in by stealth through a side entrance.' Cagalli thought to herself as her and Athrun started to go towards the area where the Minerva was.

* * *

"Fire!" The tactical officer aboard the attacking ship yelled as his vessel fired all six of it's Gottfrieds at once, destroying two Nazca class ships and several Zaft mobile suits in one volley.

"Nazca's destroyed. More mobile suits approaching from stern. Behind them are two ships: One additional Nazca and one Laurasia." The radar officer aboard the ship said.

"Fire anti-beam depth charges and accelerate to maximum thrust! Load twelve missile tubes with Corinthos and the eight more with sledgehammers! Fire all of them once at the attacking suits and ships. Recall all mobile suits back immediately!" The man aboard the attacking ship sitting next to the man with a scar and black hair and uniform ordered.

"Any word on them?" The man with the scar asked.

"Unfortunately, no. We've not a sliver of evidence leading to a successful theft." The communications officer said.

"However, I am reading fluctuations in the integrity of Armory One's outer wall. Something may be trying to break though." Another officer informed. The man with the black hair simply smiled.

"They may have failed. You do realize that." The man next to him said pessimistically.

"Let's give them a couple more minutes." The black haired man said.

"Every single second that goes by..."

Outside the ship a Strike Dagger was blown up by a ZAKU.

"...the weaker we become. Our forces are diminishing. We may have had the stealth advantage but our clock is running out, quickly!"

"That may be so. Even if it is a military complex I did not send those three there to fail. Give them more time. I'm going out anyway." The scared man said as he got out of his chair and floated towards the bridge elevator.

"Rogar. Ensign, inform the hanger bay that the Exass is launching!"

* * *

The Chaos deployed it's weapon pods fired some blasts at Rey and Shinn. The Abyss then flew up in front of it and fired a full burst of all it's weapons. The white ZAKU and Sword Impulse narrowly avoided the blasts.

"These guys are pretty good for flying stolen machines..." Shinn said as he dodged another shot from one of the weapon pods. Off in the distance, the Gaia was headed straight for the wall between the colony and space.

"Die...NO. Not die! Stella go home now! Stella go home...and Stella will live. STELLA MUST LIVE!" The blonde pilot of the mobile suit yelled as she pulled out her beam rifle and began to shoot at the colonies wall.

"Shinn! We've got to stop the Gaia. If they get out of there that's it! We've got to stop them!" Rey yelled at his partner.

"I know! I'm trying. They must be running out of power...but then again...so are we." Shinn said as he noticed the Impulses depleting power gauge. It was at twenty-five percent and dropping.

* * *

On the Minerva.

"Captain, the control room isn't responding to our hails." A crewman said aboard the bridge.

"The factory is suffering from a gas leak ma'am. A level four evacuation alert is currently in affect." Meyrin Hawke, Lunamaria's little sister, and bridge crewman aboard the Minerva said.

"Hmm..." Talia Gladys simply groaned as she pondered the current situation.

"Captain, the situation is critical. If they succeed in..." Arthur Trine attempted to speak.

"I KNOW! We WILL not let them get away with this! Not without a fight. Do or die trying, even if we have to prematurely launch the ship!" The captain spoke.

"Captain, Lunamaria's ZAKU is coming aboard. It appears to be suffering from an engine failure. There is also two ZAKUs off in the distance heading for us." Meyrin informed as she opened the port side hanger door.

"Let them in, but be sure that they identify themselves." Talia ordered.

"Roger. Ugghhh..." Meyrin groaned as the purple Zaku nearly crashed onto the ship, shaking the bridge and everyone onboard. "The Chairman is also on the boarding bridge, ma'am. He's headed right here." Talia cocked an eyebrow and Arthur looked surprised as he heard that.

"I have to wonder who is responsible for this. This was a very risky plan. High risk, high reward. Either they are fools or very skilled." The captain said as she rubbed her chin with her right hand.

* * *

Onboard the stealth-capable ship a pink mobile armor, similar to the Mobius Zero seen in the first war, launched.

"A mobile armor?" A GINN pilot said as he aimed his gun at it and fired.

"Never seen one of those types before. Well...it's just a mobile armor. It'll go down eas...ahh" Another pilot yelled as his suit was perforated by the wireless gun barrels that the Exass quickly launched and deployed.

"Hahahaha. Rookies." The man with the black hair said to himself with a grin as his mobile armor made a path through the enemy troops.

* * *

Minerva's bridge:

Gilbert Durandal had a surprised look on his face as he entered the bridge of the new ship. Nearly all the officers aboard the ship saluted him. Nearly tripping and falling over he began talking.

"What the hell is happening? Give me a status report!"

"Well..." Talia began speaking as the entire colony shook.

"Something's trying to break through the outer wall! Captain, it's the Gaia!" The radar officer yelled.

"STELLA GO HOME. STELLA NOT DIE!" The pilot of the black mobile suit yelled as she unleashed all of her suits beam weapons upon the colonies wall.

"Dammit! We're running out of time. The wall can't last any longer!" Shinn yelled as he dodged one of the Chaos' pods. "Take this!" The black haired boy yelled as he whipped his gundam's two beam boomerangs at the Gaia.

"Oh no you don't! We're getting out of here if you don't mind, and there's nothing YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! HAHAHAHAHA!" Auel said as he unleashed a flurry of beams and destroyed both the boomerangs.

"You'll have to try harder, chump." Sting said as the Chaos and Abyss blocked the Impulse's path.

"Damn...what...?" Shinn said.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Damn, outa power." Shinn said as the Impulse turned grey.

"Now's our chance. Finish the bastard!" Sting said as he lunged towards the Impulse.

"Dammit! Minerva, come in, quickly!" Shinn yelled over the radio.

"Yes, Shinn?" Meyrin said.

"SEND OUT THE BLAST SILLHOUETTE, AND QUICKLY!" Shinn yelled, everyone on the bridge hearing him.

"Captain..." Arthur said.

"Chairman...do you think that we should..." Talia said as she turned towards Durandal.

"Ma'am, the Impulse is out of power. It's phase shift is OFFLINE. The Chaos is closing it...it's only a matter of time." Meyrin sadly said.

"Send out the Blast Silhouette, stat." Talia ordered.

"Letting the enemy know our technology. It's not like they haven't seen enough already..." Durandal said.

"Permission to speak freely sir." Talia said.

"Granted."

"So what you're saying is that we should just let one of our Aces die, and have our best gundam be destroyed?" Talia sharply said.

"Blast Silhouette, standing by to launch." Meyrin said.

"Taste missile!" Sting said as he unleashed a flurry of missiles at the fleeing Impulse. Shinn used the vulcans, the only the weapon the Impulse could use, to fight off some of the missiles while Rey shot the rest down with his rifle.

* * *

In the Minerva's hanger:

"Commencing launch sequence for blast silhouette. All systems go." Meyrin's voice could be heard as the a door with the number 'three' on it opened and one of the Minerva's launcher pads came out and positioned itself on the central catapult. "Emergency crew, standby." The airtight glass seal came up and shielded the platform. The central catapult door opened up and the blast silhouette came up and prepared for launch. The flyer took off and headed for the depleted Impulse. It flew over the two Zakus as it headed for Shinn.

"Another one of these..." Athrun said.

"It's just like the Strike. I wonder if they have something comparable to my suit's striker pack..." Cagalli said.

"Get away from him!" Rey said as he swung his beam axe at the Abyss, which blocked the attack and followed up with a kick to the chest.

"Not good enough!" Auel said.

"This will do it! Stella will go home!" Stella said as she fired yet another volley at the wall, causing more tremors.

"Yes, here it is!" Rey cover me!" Shinn commanded as the Impulse headed toward the blast silhouette.

"Oh no you don't!" Sting yelled as he fired as shot at the Impulse, the white ZAKU blocking the attack. The sword silhouette detached itself from the Impulse and the flyer portion of the blast silhouette broke off to retrieve it as the Impulse connected to it's third pack. The gundam turned white and black, with a hint of green as it's batteries were recharged.

"That is much better!" Shinn said as he saw the energy gauge fill up. "NOW TAKE THIS!" Shinn yelled as he fired the two beam cannons on the Impulse at the Chaos, who dodged it by a hair.

"He changed his equipment? Cheater!" Auel said as he fired a burst of energy at the Impulse.

"Two can play at that game!" Shinn said as he fired his own energy cannons back. The two shots collided and neutralized each other in a ball of light that lit up the colony before disappearing. Shinn took this opportunity to ram the Abyss with his shield, knocking it away.

"Third time's the charm!" Shinn yelled as he fired a final volley at the Gaia. "NOW DIE!"

"STELLA GO HOME! YOU PLAY INTO STELLA'S HAND!" The blonde yelled as she moved out of the way. The shots from the blast impulse passed by her and struck the spot that Stella was working on earlier...

* * *

"Sir, the colony has been breached. The colony has been breached." An officer aboard the stealth ship informed his superior. And indeed, Armory One now had a gaping hole in it's outer wall. Air was rushing out and loose items near the breach were flying out into the void of space.

"We're out of time. Athrun, let's get to the ship, now!" Cagalli yelled.

"Goodbye meanie!" Stella yelled from her cockpit on all frequencies as she made a funny face. The Gaia then quickly left via the hole, the Abyss and Chaos following.

"Err... you..." Shinn said as he heard her. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Shinn yelled as he followed them into space.

"Shinn!" Rey said as he followed.

"Captain, their heading out on they're own." Arthur said.

"Due to Shinn's repeated firing of the Impulses beam cannons, and in such a short period of time, the Impulse's power is dropping. It was only recharged back up to twenty five percent and is now down once more..." Meyrin said.

"Due to the circumstances that have become prevalent, I am now giving the order to launch the Minerva." Talia Gladys said as she picked up her phone on her chair. Athrun and Cagalli landed in the port hanger as they heard the voice of the Minerva's captain.

"All hands, this is your captain. Due to the present situation, we are now launching the ship. We will be pursuing the enemy, so prepare for battle stations."

'All your preparations are wasted, Durandal. Such a shame. Tsk Tsk.' Cagalli thought as the two ZAKUs knelt down.

"Huh...what are those doing here?" Lunamaria said. Cagalli got out of her ZAKU, Athrun following out of his. They both got descended on the guide wires.

"Who the hell are they?" Lunamaria spoke as a nearby green suit pulled out a gun.

"Give me that!" She said as she pulled it from his hands. "Hold it you two." She yelled, pointing the gun at Cagalli. The Princess turned around and faced the girl, her eyes narrowing.

"Identify yourself or else!" Lunamaria ordered. Athrun attempted to shield Cagalli but she held up her arm in a strong manner, meaning to take control of the situation like the leader she was.

"Put the gun down, now." Cagalli ordered as Luna's eyelids clenched and she looked to get slightly pissed off at the blonde's sudden arrogance. "You are speaking to Lady Cagalli Yula Attha, Chief Representative of the ORB Union." The magenta haired girl's eyes widened at this development and her hold on the rifle loosened by a tad at the same time. "Put your gun down, please. This is my bodyguard, Alex Dino. We mean you no harm... we just got caught in the crossfire and are trying to take shelter where we can. I hope you understand." Cagalli spoke sternly, pointing at Athrun.

"Attha..?" Luna said as she lowered the weapon. 'The Princess of ORB? Well with the situation it might make sense...'

"Yes, now take me to this ship's bridge." She winked. "I would like to speak to it's commanding officer, and I would like to find Chairman Durandal, wherever he is. Poor man must be worried about the state of his diplomatic guest." Luna turned around and motioned Athrun and Cagalli to follow her.

"Commencing Minerva launch sequence. The ship is now switching to combat status." Arthur Trine said.

"All gunnery crews prepare for FCS contact. All projectile configurations to grade one." Meyrin said from her console. One her screen was a picture of the ship and indicators to where it's weapons were. The three main weapons were the 'Tannhauser' position cannon, positioned on the bow beneath a shutter, and capable of inflicting a great amount of damage to an enemy or destroying an opposing ship with one blow. The 'Tristan' twin beam cannons positioned above the hanger bay doors, which were on par with the Gottfrieds used on the Girty Lue, ORB's Izumo-class battleship, or the legendary Archangel. Finally, the 'Isolde' triple beam cannon, positioned on the center of the ship, which was capable of firing three weak beams at multiple targets.

"I suggest you disembark, Chairman." Talia Gladys spoke.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, captain."

"But sir..."

"I have a duty that goes along with my power. I'm going with you."

Cagalli scanned to ship as she was guided to the bridge, when she heard the voice of a teenage girl on the intercom.

"The ship is about to take off. All hands proceed to your stations. I repeat: The ship is about to lift off."

"Is this ship really going to take off?" Cagalli asked.

"I don't know for sure. It seems like it, though, obviously."

"Cagalli...don't you think we should get off?" Athrun asked.

"Athrun..." She composed herself. "Alex... no. I must see the chairman. I know he's here." Cagalli said.

'Athrun...? As in Athrun Zala?' Lunamaria thought.

"Well. I can't take you to the bridge right now. We're heading to a lounge, if that's okay." Lunamaria informed. Cagalli simply nodded.

"Where are they?" Shinn asked, searching the exterior of the colony for the three suits. Clinging to the colony, the Exass saw three lights off in the distance and followed them.

* * *

"Ah, there they are. Took them long enough." The man with the black hair said as the three ships boarded their ship.

"Stella is okay...Stella is home aboard the Girty Lue. Stella will see Neo."

"Sir, we've a message from the commander. It reads 'move Girty Lue to new position. Blue eighteen mark three alpha.'" A communications officer aboard the Girty Lue said.

* * *

"Attention all hands and system control. As of this moment the identification code LHM-BB01 Minerva will now be in effect." A man said over the intercom to the base as the door beneath the Minerva opened and the ship began to be lowered down to the outer door. "The ship is implementing emergency launch procedures. A65M6 warning alarm activated. All dock damage control teams standby. Teams two and five be prepared for structural damage. Gate control online. Minerva on descended lift. Monitor team observe the depressurization phase." The ship stopped at the bottom of the lift.

"Captain, we're ready to go at any time." Arthur said.

"Fire up the main engines. Open main wings as soon as we are clear. Minerva, take off! Initiate condition red!" Talia said.

"The Minerva is heading out. Condition red activated. I repeat, condition red activated." The intercom spoke the entire ship.

'A battle right now?' Cagalli thought.

"Excuse me." Cagalli said, Luna turned around.

"Yes."

"May I please use the communicators to send a message?"

"You may not, Representative. We'll wait until the chairman sees you to even prove if you're really Lady Cagalli." Luna said. Both girls starred at each other.

"Now I'll be taking you as well..." Neo said as he fired his weapons at the Impulse.

"What, were is it?" Shinn asked, dodging fire.

"Shinn!" Rey said. Then, the Girty Lue revealed itself, heading for the Exass.

Back at the colony the outer doors opened, the sun shinned into the elevator shaft, and the docking arms holding the Minerva released the red and grey ship. The massive wings opened up as the ship flew out of the colony, to hunt down the Girty Lue. Needless to say, this battle would be one that neither side would win easily.

* * *

Author's Note:

In the anime the Isolde is an artillery gun, and if you watch the entire series you will realize that it can't hit a moving target. I've personally replaced it with a more suitable weapon for a ship that is supposed to be that Archangel's equal.

I know Shinn is supposed to be equipped with the Force Impulse, but you'll see why I did this.

Lunamaria's Zaku is purple because giving her the Red Zaku is an INSULT TO THE MIGTHY CHAR AZNABLE! SIEG ZEON!


	3. Phase 3: Minerva

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

In the vacuum of space, the Blast Impulse faces off against the Exass. Gun barrels blitzed across the screen of the Impulse, firing a shot and then quickly leaving. Now they were there, now they weren't.

"What the hell?" Shinn said as he did his best to maneuver the Impulse, although since the Blast Impulse's shield was rather small he had a hard time blocking the hits.

"Shinn!" Rey yelled as he closed in on the Impulse with his ZAKU.

"Another suit. You're far less valuable." Neo said as he fired another shot. The white horned machine manageing to block the attack with it's much larger shield.

"You've got to focus, Shinn. We can take him out!" Rey said.

"Right!" Shinn said, making evasive manuvers with his suit. "Whoa! Shit." He panicked as he nearly took a shot to the cockpit from one of the gun barrels but blocked it, and then fired a shot from one of his beam cannons at another approaching gun barrel, destroying it.

* * *

"No air leakage, ma'am. FCS contact. Minerva, all stations clear." Arthur Trine reported.

"Locate the enemy. They'll be were the Impulse and Rey's ZAKU are." Gladys ordered.

"Captain. We've spotted the enemy carrier at blue 53, mark two bravo. Distance: One Hundred fifty." The Minerva's radar crewman informed.

"Enter it into the database. From this point on we'll call it Boggie One." Gladys said.

"Impulse and Blaze ZAKU detected at one fifty-seven mark eighty alpha." Meyrin reported. "They're in a battle with a mobile armor."

"Can you contact them?" Talia asked.

"No ma'am. That would be impossible with all the radio interference." Meyrin said.

"Close in. Activate Tristans and Isolde. They'll get onboard once they see us, then we'll peruse Boggie One."

Three of the Exass' gun barrels lighted up as they activated their beam blades and headed right for Rey.

* * *

"Grrr..." Rey groaned as he ascended, narrowly dodging the barrels before firing his beam rifle at the Exass' core, which lowered it's nose and quickly dived to get out of the way.

"Rey!" Shinn yelled as he closed in and began to open fire on the Exass.

* * *

"Lower the bridge. Maintain course. Accelerate twenty percent. Prepare to fire signal flares and anti-beam depth charges. ARTHUR! STOP WASTING TIME!" Captain Gladys ordered as bridge was lowered.

"Uhhh... YES MA'AM!" Arthur saluted as he glided over to his chair. "Launcher eight. Load Neidhardt missiles. Tubes one through four: Target Boggie One with the Tristans and Isolde."

"Shouldn't our first priority be to rescue them, Captain?" Chairman Durandal asked.

"Most certainly, Chairman. We want to save our pilots. However, the quickest and most efficient way is to open fire upon the enemy battleship, to drive it and it's forces away." Talia informed as the Minerva closed in on the enemy.

* * *

"Heat source approaching. Classification unknown. Possible battleship. Blue eighty-three mark delta." A bridge officer on the Girty Lue said. One the screen of the ship the Minerva appeared, it's weapons at bear.

"It's the new battleship of their's. Fifteen to starboard. Accelerate thirty percent. Activate Igelstellungs. Where's Exass?" The leading officer commanded and asked.

* * *

"A ship? Well, it's better to leave now with all our cards then gamble and lose it all." Neo said as he fired off a couple more shots from his gun barrels and then pulled back.

"See you later, Mister Troublemaker and White Baldy." He snickered.

The Minerva fired off it's return signals as the ship closed in.

"Well, there's our call to get back. Why?" Shinn said, sweating from the battle.

"It's an order. Let's go." Rey said.

"Launch Neidhardts, fire!" Arthur ordered as the Minerva fired off a barrage of missiles at Boggie One.

* * *

"Evade. Fire CIWS!" The officer aboard the Girty Lue cried as the ship shifted to the right and unleashed a flurry of bullets. The CIWS intercepted the shots but the ship still shook from the explosions outside.

"What's...happening...outside?" Stella asked as she felt the ship shake.

* * *

"Aim for the engines! Stop it in it's tracks. Tristans, Isolde, fire!" Talia ordered. The Minerva fired it's four normal beams and three weaker beams at the Girty Lue, but only succeeded in hitting the armor on the underside with one Isolde beam. The Exass then flew into the Girty Lue's hanger and was caught by a net.

* * *

"Exass is back!" The intercom yelled.

"Withdraw, Lee. NOW!" Neo yelled from his cockpit.

"Engines to maximum! Don't allow us to be hit!" Lee yelled as the Girty Lue accelerated to maximum speed.

* * *

"Boggie One is retreating. Yellow seventy-one alpha." The radar man stated.

"The Impulse and ZAKU are coming aboard right as we speak." Meyrin said.

"Malik, as soon as the two suits are aboard, punch it. We have to crush that ship." Talia Gladys ordered.

* * *

Cagalli felt the room shake a little as the Minerva fired it's engines in pursuit.

"I'll talk to your chairman after this ordeal is over." Cagalli stated as Lunamaria nodded.

* * *

"Evade!" Lee said as the Girty Lue manuvered to dodge fire from the Minerva, the bridge door opening and Neo walking aboard, floating over to his seat.

"I got carried away. Sorry about that." He said.

"Enemy vessel is approaching from six o'clock." An officer informed.

"It appears to be an awfully fast ship. This could be trouble." Lee said. The Minerva fired more missiles at the Girty Lue, whose sensors beeped and buzzed.

"Evade, hard to port." Lee ordered.

"Okay I have a plan, so listen well or we're done for! Load all missile tubes with sledgehammers. Have them aim for the area just in front of where that ship will be. Activate all Gottfrieds. Swing the ship 360 degrees. When we are facing them fire everything and then quickly finish the turn and get the hell away from them. The shock wave should put some distance between us." Neo ordered.

"Swinging bow 360 degrees" The helmsman said.

"Gottfrieds one through six activated. Thirty-eight sledgehammers loaded and ready to be fired." An officer informed.

* * *

Rey stumbled out of his cockpit and floated away. The cockpit of the Impulse opened and Shinn got out and floated away as two of the engineers tried to get to him.

"Shinn?" Vino said.

"Hey, is he okay?" Yolan asked. Shinn floated by the two ZAKUs that were brought on by Athrun and Cagalli.

'What's that doing here? I never remembered those ZAKUs being on the ship...' Shinn thought.

* * *

Girty Lue began to swing around to face the Minerva, beams firing from the grey and red vessel.

"Captain. Boggie One is swinging around."

"So they want to face us, eh? Temporary break of firing. Ten to starboard. Maximum thrust!" Talia ordered.

* * *

"Fire all missiles!" Neo ordered as Girty Lue had turned ninety degrees already. Thirty-eight missiles flew out of the ship and headed for the Minerva, or so the crew of the Zaft ship thought.

* * *

"Incoming missiles! Dead ahead! THRITY-EIGHT OF THEM!"

"Evade. Fire Neidhardts! Activate CIWS! Fire Tristans and Isolde!" Talia ordered. The missiles closed in on the Minerva as it fired it's own projectiles. The projectiles then clashed in front of the ship, creating a massive shock wave and explosion cloud, slowing down the Minerva and blinding it's vision of the Girty Lue.

"What the hell? Is this a joke?" Talia asked as the smoke cloud cleared slightly, revealing Boggie One as it faced the Minerva bow to bow.

* * *

"Gottfrieds one through six, FIRE!" Neo yelled as the Girty Lue unleashed all of it's beam weapons.

* * *

"Incoming beam fire!" Arthur yelled.

"Evade!" Talia ordered.

"Too late." Malik the helmsman yelled.

"All hands this is your captain. Brace for impa...ahhhhhhhh!" Talia tried to say over the intercom as the combined twelve beams either hit the Minerva or passed by it. Two beams hit the ship dead on the bow, one hit the starboard hanger door, and two more on the other hanger door. Fortunately for the Minerva, it's ablative armor absorbed the damage, but the ship had lost most of it's momentum.

"What the hell!" Cagalli screamed as she was thrown out of her chair in the lounge room.

* * *

"Bridge. What's happening?" Rey tried to use a phone but had no luck.

"The... damn?" Shinn yelled as he was thrown about the hanger bay as Arthur's voice was heard on the intercom.

"All stations. Damage reports immediately!"

* * *

"Hurry and get back on course. They've stopped. Maximum thrust!" Neo said as the Girty Lue finished it's 360 degree turn and hurried away.

* * *

"What's the enemy ship's position?" Talia asked.

"Ma'am. I can't get a fix. Just a moment." The radio officer said.]

"Activate CIWS and launch anti-beam depth charges. They'll probably fire on us again." Talia guessed.

"Captain I have found the enemy ship. They're fleeing."

"Dammit. So they did that to get away." Talia said. Rey came onto the bridge and noticed Durandal.

"Chairman?" He said as Gilbert waved back at him.

"That took nerve, making an escape like that." Talia said angrily.

"We seem to be facing a first class unit." Durandal said.

"Which is why we cannot let them get away. Imagine the devastation that will be brought on should we fail to apprehend them." Talia replied.

"Indeed."

"It's too late to have you disembark now Mr. Chairman. I believe we should continue our pursuit of that vessel."

"No need to worry about me. I'm fine captain."

"Then this ship will now continue the pursuit of Boggie One. Set course to follow. Engines to maximum." Talia ordered as the Minerva fired it's main engines, gaining speed.

"All hands: The Minerva is about to commence the pursuit of Boggie One. Due to unforeseen circumstances, our maiden voyage will be in the service of an extremely important mission." Arthur Trine announced, his voice echoes throughout the entire vessel.

"What'd you say?" Athrun asked.

"This is your opportunity to show what you've learned during all those daily training sessions." Arthur finished his broadcast.

"Raise the bridge. Go to condition yellow until we enter a combat situation." She turned to face Durandal. "Please use the captain's cabin, Mr. Chairman. Although the Minerva prides itself on being a fast ship, the enemy is no slouch either. Rey, please show the chairman to his quarters." She finished.

"Ma'am." Rey said, but then a screen blinked and Lunamaria spoke.

"Captain. The battle prevented me from reporting this earlier. As the ship got underway, we took two ZAKUs aboard, each piloted by a civilian onboard. One of them claims to be Lady Cagalli Yula Attha of ORB, and her personal attendant."

"What?" Talia said, her eyes widening.

"They requested use of the long range communicators and a meeting with Chairman Durandal."

"From ORB?" Talia asked.

"The Princess? How did she end up here?" Durandal asked.

"I acted on my own and did not allow them to use the long range communicators. They are currently in the pilot's lounge." Lunamaria finished.

* * *

Onboard the Girty Lue:

The engineers were checking the mobile suits out, gathering data. Inside a big room, the three pilots who had committed the theft were each sleeping in a bed covered by a glass cover. Nearby, Neo, who is the man with the black hair and scar, was observing the doctors working at computers which seemed to control the beds the three teenagers were sleeping in. He walked out and headed to the bridge.

"Somehow or other, we've managed to pull this off successfully." Lee said.

"How much longer till we reach point B?" Neo asked.

"About two hours, sir." The helmsman said.

"Do you think that new Zaft ship is coming after us?" Lee asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps it is. Since it's even a possibility I assume we should think it is. Continue on present course. Plan for the worst, I say."

"How are those three recovering?" Lee asked.

"Sleeping like babies in their crib. Although Auel used a block word on Stella. THAT does bother me a little."

"Pilots that have to be returned to their cradles every time something happens to them...sigh. Does the lab truly believe they're going to be of any real use to us?" Lee asked.

"You have to admit they are better than the last batch. At least they understand what we tell them and they know what they're supposed to do." Neo informed.

"Hmmph." Lee said.

"It can't be helped. After all, everything seems to be in the trial stages these days. This ship. Their ship. The machines. The pilots. Even our very world itself."

"Yes...I understand what you're saying." Lee responded. Back in the pilots sleeping room the three slowly woke up from their slumber.

"The day is coming where everything shall begin for real... And we will guide it all... or else they will..." Neo stated.

* * *

Back on the Minerva:

"What the hell are you slobs doing? You've field stripped ZAKUs countless times in the past. Do it like you learned." A high ranking engineer said.

"Yes...yes sir!" Another engineer responded.

"It all still seems like a dream. Who would think we would end up in real combat?" Vino asked.

"Yea...it sure is strange." Yolan responed.

"And I still don't get how it all happened so quickly."

Shinn flew in with a drink as Vino asked if everything would boil down to a full scale war. His eyes widened at the word. War. He remembered what happened to his family that day. How they all died to one shot. He hated war for that. He hated ORB, for not protecting them. Then he remembered his last battle, and looked up at one of the ZAKUs, the one with the arm remaining. It had intervened and saved him.

"Words cannot express my regret. I apologize for involving you in this, Princess. However, please try to understand our position." Durandal said, walking down one of the Minerva's halls with Cagalli and some other people, including Athrun.

"Have you been able to locate the enemy ship?" Cagalli asked.

"Actually...we haven't. All this does is enforcing the urgency of the matter. We must quickly take control of the situation before it becomes too late."

"Yes, of course. Understandable, chairman. Right now we can't do anything to upset the fragile world we live in. I pray that the PLANTs may be able to resolve this issue as soon as possible, and that those responsible may meet justice."

"Thank you, Princess. You do not disappoint. If you like, I would be pleased to give you a guided tour of the ship." Durandal said. Talia Gladys jumped at the thought and so did Athrun.

"Sir!" Talia spoke. Cagalli cocked an eyebrow.

"However temporary it may be, we are asking them to place their lives in our hands. Surely we can show this good gesture of faith towards our friends." Durandal said.

"A guided tour. That would be...wonderful. But first, may I use the communicator. I was supposed to contact ORB an hour ago and I simply must inform my personal guard of the situation." Cagalli said in a voice that hinted at something.

"Of course, it's just over here." Durandal said, wondering about what Cagalli was going to do. The chairman led the princess down the hall.

"Tell me, captain. Where are we headed? I know we're following the enemy, but where are we headed?"

"To the debris belt, princess." Talia responded.

"Thank you." Cagalli said as Durandal let her into the room.

'That Princes... who is she contacting? Well... it doesn't matter. The idea of ORB coming after us right now is preposterous. It'll be a sign of good faith to let her use the communicator right now... if anything happens... well we have her on board anyway...'

"I'll just be a minute." Cagalli said as she closed the door. Athrun stood next to Durandal and Gladys, wondering what Cagalli was doing as well.

* * *

The blonde girl imputed a frequency and waited, thinking as she did.

'Damn... all of this... it's maddening...' She thought.

"Hello, who is this?" A voice said.

"This is the Lioness. Access code LoremOne. Me and the Red Man are aboard Zaft's new warship and headed for the debris belt." She said, feeling the other voice relax.

"Understood, Princess. We were worried about you. It's good to hear you're alright. However, why are you on the Zaft ship and not on a transport back... or at Armory One itself?" The voice asked.

"We are in pursuit of a ship capable of stealth. Deploy the Tyrael to our location to provide support. The ship I am on is grey and red; the enemy ship is blue and grey, possibly of Earth Alliance origin. Our ship has large wings on the side while there's seems to have some sort of propellant tank on each side. Do not confuse the two. The Tyrael's first objective is to find me and get me back, not destroy the enemy, got it?"

"Roger, princess. Over and out. We'll be there in a couple hours."

* * *

"That was quick." Durandal said as Cagalli walked out of the room.

"Of course it was. My soldier... worry about me too much at times." She said.

"I see..."

* * *

"Attha from ORB?" Shinn asked. He and Lunamaria were hanging about near one of the ZAKUs-Lunamaria's purple Zaku.

"I know I was surprised too. A famous war hero, here! I know it was a bit rough at the start when we met. Me pointing a gun at her, but I hope I can get her autograph." Luna said as Shinn lowered his head, thinking. Luna starred at him, wondering what was up.

"Is there something wrong with that ZAKU?" Luna asked. Shinn snapped out of it.

"Uhh...no. Nothing. It's just that it hadn't been assigned to the Minerva." He said, looking at the ZAKU that Cagalli had piloted. "I was wondering who the pilot was, whoever it was saved me."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Rusty Shinn. Actually, I believe it was the Princess of ORB herself who had piloted that suit. Her body guard piloted the other one." Lunamaria said as she looked at the Zaku with the arm taken off that Athrun had piloted. Shinn's eyes widened as he heard that information. "He said his name was Alex, but Miss Attha accidently called him Athrun. HUH. Maybe it's Athrun Zala? Another war hero! I could get his autograph too!" She excitedly said as she leaned on the cockpit cover of her Zaku.

"Athrun Zala. Cagalli Yula Attha." Shinn muttered under his breath. The memory of the ZAKUs trying to help him out playing in his head over and over.

"...but this ship has found itself in a remarkable situation. To find itself engaged in battle the day before it's launch ceremony." Durandal said as Rey led the chairman, Cagalli, and Athrun through the ship.

"Yes. It is a great shame that this happened. Shame you can't break the old wine bottle on the ship's hull as she sets sail." Cagalli said. Everyone chuckled at the statement.

"We'll take this lift to the mobile suit deck." Rey said as they approached an elevator.

"Think of this area as the heart of the ship. I am not at liberty to discuss how many mobile suits this vessel can hold. Rest assured that it is more than what is currently being held here." Durandal said.

"Of course. I would be surprised if you went to all this trouble with a ship like this only to have it capable of holding a handful of suits." Cagalli said. The door opened and the four walked into the hanger deck.

"Behold. The ZGMF-1000. The ZAKU. Our most popular model. And then there's the Impulse with it's unique launcher system. Perhaps the most distinctive feature of the Minerva. You must have seen it in action at the arsenal. From what our engineers tell me it's supposed to be a completely new mobile suit with remarkably high effiency."

"The ZAKU seems to me like it's something from another universe. Hehe, well, that's just me." Cagalli laughed, igniting a chuckle from Durandal. "The Impulse on the other hand... what prompted you to design an entire ship around just one mobile suit? Well, it must be it's 'remarkably high efficency.'" Cagalli said.

"Yes. I'll be the first to admit I'm no expert on the technical details." Durandal added. Cagalli scanned the suits, specifically for the Impulse. Paying attention to detail.

"I take it you don't much care for it, Princess."

"You seem to be happy, Mr. Chairman. I myself am rather fond of mobile suits, as you are well aware."

"Ah yes, the Strike Rouge. The suit you piloted in the battle of Yachin Due. However happy is not my word of choice for the matter. My thoughts come from how hard everyone's worked to gain such strength, and that we, the people of the nations we live in, can look back at the achievements of the past and smile but continue onwards into the future."

"Yes, such strength. I did say strength was vital. Vital to protect the innocent, and punish the cruel." At that word, Shinn clenched his fists.

'Protect the innocent. Ya, you certainly did a good job of that last time!' He thought

"We made a vow to prevent the mistakes of the past from ever taking place again. To not allow the tragedies of the past to repeat themselves. We are committed to following a path that we could walk on together." Cagalli said. Shinn began to boil at hearing this.

"That's true. Ahh...Princess..." Durandal began to say.

"Making lies and excuses up has ALWAYS been a used trait of the Attha family, hasn't it?" Shinn said.

"WHAT THE?" She turned and looked at the arrogant little boy. "Who the hell are you to make such a bold statement?" Cagalli said as she raised her fist into the air threateningly.

"Shinn?" Rey said, leaping over to him. The black haired boy looked at Cagalli, and she looked at him. Time stopped as the two starred each other down. Their piercing gazes trying to read each other. When Rey reached him and tried to grab him, Shinn pushed him away.

'You... murderer... one day...' Shinn thought to himself, his anger boiling as he floated away on his own.

* * *

"Ma'am! We've found Boggie One! It's at orange fifty five, mark ninety alpha!"

"Red alert. All hands to battle stations." Talia ordered.

"Sir, we've got a large heat source on radar, closing fast. It's the Zaft ship."

"Huh? That quickly? Red alert. Prepare for ship-to-ship combat and ship-to-mobile suit combat." Lee said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Chairman. He will be disciplined for his actions." Rey said. Cagalli simply nodded at Rey, who took notice. With that, Rey followed Shinn.

"My sincerest apologizes, princess. That young pilot was an immigrant from ORB, who fled..."

"...I need no other words. Many terrible things happened on that day when the Earth Alliance attacked. My father... took drastic measures." Cagalli said, her voice laced with sadness.

"If they followed this far, they will die for it. Battle stations. All pilots to briefing room!" Neo said as the Girty Lue entered the debris belt.

"I knew that if we followed them we would be going into the debris belt. This will be dangerous. Plenty of tricks they could pull on us here. Be careful." Talia said as the bridge crew prepared for battle. "Helmsman, I'm counting on you."

"Ma'am." Malik said.

"Shinn and Lunamaria can go out first. What is our range to target?" The captain asked.

"Six thousand, five hundred to target." The radar man said as Cagalli, Durandal, and Athrun entered the room.

"Chairman." Talia said as she noticed them.

"May I ask a favour? I would like to invite our honored guests to observe the bridge as we are in battle. The Representative and her bodyguard both have experience on the battlefield so this should be second nature to them."

"Very well. If that's how you feel. Welcome to the bridge, Lady Attha."

"Thank you." Cagalli said, floating down to Talia and sticking her hand out. Captain Gladys looked stunned but then shook Cagalli's hand. Athrun watched with a look on his face.

"Lower the bridge! Prepare for anti-ship to ship combat. Activate Tristan and Isolde." Talia said as the bridge was lowered.

* * *

"It's that new ship again." Auel said as he got his flight suit on.

"I wonder if we're going to see that combining bastard again?" Sting added.

"Either way, let's capture him or break his face." Auel suggested.

"Either way, we're going to have some fun...Stella."

The Girty Lue launched it's three new gundams as it flew under an asteroid.

"Fire anchor. Cut engines after firing and launch decoy. Get the timing right on this..." Neo commanded. The Girty Lue fired an anchor into the asteroid and then swung around over the massive rock.

The purple ZAKU was loaded into the launching pad as Meyrin announced it's preparations.

"Lunamaria. ZAKU Warrior. Standby to launch. Commencing launch sequence.

"You sure you're good with the Blast Silhouette, Shinn? You did a lot of damage last time you used it." Meyrin asked.

"Yes, in this debris field the enemy will try to hide behind rocks. I'll blast them when they try to. Plus, it's good against another vessel." He said as the Impulse was prepared for launch with it's number three pack.

"Hatch opened. Linear launch sequence engaged."

"Target is maintaining course. Distance forty-seven hundred." The Minerva's radar man said.

"ZAKU and Impulse, launch!" Talia ordered. In her chair on the bridge, Cagalli thought about what that red eyed boy said to her.

'Why...would he...think like that? Little bastard should be grateful I saved his life.' She thought.

"Gunner ZAKU Warrior engaged." Meyrin said as a hatch above Lunamaria's Zaku opened and a backpack came down and attached itself to her suit.

"Lunamaria Hawke. ZAKU. I'm taking off." Lunamaria said. The purple ZAKU took off out of the Minerva, and the Impulse followed it from it's hatch, assembling itself into it's mobile suit form.

"Boggie One... We call it that, but I wonder what it's real name is." Durandal said.

"The name is a reflection of it's owners nature, correct?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes. But, what if the name is a fake. Does that make the thing itself a fake." Durandal said, turning to face Athrun. "Alex. Does that mean that the thing is fake. False by nature. Or should I call you, Athrun Zala."

Cagalli's eyes narrowed as she looked at Durandal.

'Leave him alone, he has enough problems as it is without being bothered while on a bodyguard mission...' The Lioness thought.


	4. Phase 4: Attack Boggie One!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

The Impulse and purple ZAKU slowly drifted in space, followed by two GuAIZ Rs. The enemy was out here somewhere, the question is: Where? Did they have a trap set? What?

"I never did score well in debris simulations. Just letting you know." Lunamaria said sadly.

"I'm positive that that enemy has noticed us in here by now. They're waiting. Keep your eyes peeled." Shinn responded.

"I KNOW THAT! You know, you're starting to sound like Rey, ya know? Geez." Lunamaria barked.

"Just saying. This is no longer a simulation. It's kill or be killed. I'd hate to lose you, Lunamaria." He winked.

"Hehehe. I know." Luna responded.

The Minerva drifted very slowly through the field, careful to avoid being hit at any cost. It's engines would give off a burst of thrust, and then stop, and then give off another burst. So on and so forth.

"Anything new on the enemy ship?" Arthur asked.

"No sir. Course and speed remain the same."

"I that's the case then... Launchers one through six, load despars. Activate CIWS and prepare to fire Tristans." Arthur ordered.

"Chairman, what do you mean by false name? After all, I'm the important one here. It doesn't matter if my body guard is Athrun Zala, Alex Dino, or even my own brother." Cagalli sharply spoke as Durandal was pushed back a little by that comment. Talia sighed and folded her arms as she stared at the Girty Lue decoy outside. Unfortunately for the Minerva, they didn't know that it was just a decoy. 'I'm sorry, but the identity of my bodyguard is an irrelevant factor right now...' She thought.

* * *

"Man, how much longer are we going to have to wait out here?" Auel asked.

"Just a little longer. Though if we do we're gonna run outta juice soon." Sting added.

"Actually, your suit won't run out of power quickly if you're on idle. The computer is programmed to not waste power like that." Stella interjected.

"Shush, you know what I mean, Stella!" Auel said.

"Hehe." Stella giggled. "Just a little tech knowledge I picked up. Comes in handy."

The Girty Lue retrieved it's anchor from the asteroid and slowly thrusted forward.

"Just a little longer. That's it, take the bait." Neo said aboard the bridge.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Representative Attha. I'm not accusing you of anything. It's just I'd like to know if I'm talking to Athrun Zala or not." Durandal said.

Athrun lowered his head. Cagalli put her hand on his shoulder. "After all, how do I know that you're really Cagalli Yula Attha?"

"Indeed, you don't know. Maybe I'm not. Maybe I'm a fake. Or maybe...you're just paranoid. Either way, I am the person who you recognize as ORB's Chief Representative; I'm the head of state. No offense." Cagalli said.

"Would you guys please be quiet? This is a battle situation." Talia said.

"Impulse is fourteen-hundred from Boggie One." The radar man said.

"It hasn't changed course yet? What are they up to?" Arthur said. Captain Gladys simply rubbed her chin with her hand, but then her eyes widened.

"Dammit! Hard to port." Talia ordered. The ship then shook as Malik quickly turned the ship.

"It's a decoy!" Athrun said, Durandal looking at him.

"Gottfrieds, FIRE!" Lee ordered aboard the Girty Lue. The ship fired two of it's main guns, missing the Minerva due to the evasive manuveurs.

"Damn, they've figured it out." Neo said.

"Boggie One spotted. Behind us, ma'am."

"What? Evasive manuveurs!" Talia ordered.

* * *

"Time to go, guys!" Sting ordered. The Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss leapt out of the debris and began to assault the Zaft team.

"Okay." Auel said.

"Hmmph." Stella said.

The Chaos deployed it's weapon pods and as the Abyss fired some beams.

"What the?" Shinn said, evading the shot. "Luna, look out!" He screamed as Luna was about to be taken out by one of the Chaos' pods but dodged it. One of the GuAIZ Rs wasn't as lucky, and got taken out.

"Shawn!" Luna screamed, evading more fire.

"Guys we have to scatter. Take them one on one!" Shinn ordered. Evading a barrage from the Abyss and then weaving through the air to avoid weapon pod fire. "Damn, they were waiting." Then he noticed something on his radar. "Dammit, it's Boggie One, and it's right behind the Minerva. Dammit!"

* * *

"I've lost the signal from Shawn's machine. Three heat sources near our remaining suits. It's them! Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss!" Meyrin said.

"Damn them. Twenty to port. Port Tristan and Isolde, fire!" Talia commanded. The Minerva swung around and unleashed five beams in Boggie One's direction.

"Evade. Fire anti-beam depth charges. Launch the dagger team." Lee commanded. The Girty Lue swung about and dodged all but one of the beams.

"Direct hit to starboard launcher door. No major damage." A officer said.

"Missile launchers five through seventeen, fire. Aim Gottfrieds and fire." Lee said. The Girty Lue fired more shots off as a barage of missiles headed for the Minerva.

"Aim Tristans!" Talia yelled.

"Incoming missiles and beam fire!"

"Belay that order. Hard to starboard, get us out of range. Use that asteroid as a shield. CIWS shoot down those missiles." Talia ordered. The Minerva swung about and hugged the nearby asteroid. The incoming missiles were shot down by the CIWS and the Gottfrieds missed.

"Meyrin, pull Shinn and the others back and prepare to launch our remaining machines. Malik, use the asteroid as a shield to intercept fire. Arthur, return fire!" Talia ordered.

"Launcher ten, launcher five, dispars, fire!" Arthur said.

* * *

"Damn, that thing has a lot of firepower." The pilot of the remaining GuAIZ said as he hid behind a giant glass window of sorts in space.

"That won't help. Prepare to die!" Auel said as he unleashed a full burst of beam fire from the Abyss, blowing up the glass and the GuAIZ with it.

"Javin!" Luna screamed.

"Huh? Oh no!" Shinn said as he evaded more fire. "What?" he said as he read a new message that had popped up on his screen. It read 'Minerva has been damaged by surprise attack.'

"Damn. The Minerva. The enemy set a trap and we walked right into it." Luna said.

"Yeah, that's what happened alright. We're pinned down; we can't get back yet." Shinn said, evading more weapon pod fire.

* * *

"Neidhardts, fire!" Arthur yelled as the Minerva fired some missiles to shoo away the enemy daggers. The ship was currently in a shallow trench on the asteroid.

"We can't do anything in this position! Can't we turn?" Talia asked.

"No ma'am. Their attacks are cutting us off. There's nothing we can do!" Malik said.

"What about Rey's ZAKU?" Arthur asked.

"There's no way to launch right now." Talia responded.

* * *

Luna's Zaku Warrior flew over a sheet of glass as the Gaia followed it. The black mobile suit transformed into it's mobile armor form and ran across the glass, shattering it with each step.

"Arrgh...Take this!" Luna yelled, aiming her Mi500 "Orthros" high-energy long-range beam cannon and firing upon the enemy suit. The Gaia leapt up out of the air and came at her.

"You're going to take out this kind of suit, with an anti-ship gun like that? What a joke. You're finished. Say goodbye." Stella said, evading another shot from the ZAKU.

"Who do you think you are thief?" Luna said. The Gaia fired it's own weapons at the ZAKU, who narrowly evaded them and went along side a drifting cylinder in space.

The Gaia ran down this cylinder in hot pursuit.

"Get behind him, Auel. This time he's dead for sure!" Sting yelled.

"Don't matter to me, but whatever." Auel said.

"Where'd they go?" Shinn asked, his suit flying throw the cylinder that Lunamaria was on.

"Shinn!" She yelled as her suit was thrown through the wall.

"Luna! Damn you!" He yelled as he fired his cannons through the wall, driving off the Gaia outside.

"You again! You and your damn interference!" Stella said.

* * *

The Girty Lue fired it's Gottfrieds and the Strike Daggers fired some blasts from their guns at the Minerva, which ascended to evade them.

"Half of the ship's firepower is wasted like this!" Talia said.

"Drifting rocks are getting in the way ma'am, our shots aren't getting through!" A crewman said.

"It's still in it." Lee said.

"Indeed it is. If that ship stops it's finished. Fire some missiles into the asteroid that ship is clinging to. Treat them to a rock shower. I'm going out." Neo said, getting off the bridge.

"Incoming missiles! Six of them!" The radar man on the Minerva said.

"Intercept them!" Talia ordered.

"Captain...they're not..."

'They're not trying to hit us...damn.' Cagalli thought.

"Move the ship! You've got to move the ship away from the asteroid!" Cagalli burst out.

"Cagalli..." Athrun said.

"Huh?" Talia said, turning to face the princess. The missiles came up from behind but ignored the Minerva. The projectiles hit the rocks in front of the battleship and created a lot of rubble.

"Our starboard. Captain!" Arthur said.

"Get us clear! Raise bow fifteen!" Talia ordered. The ship raised it's bow to avoid the shower.

"Second missile wave incoming!" The radar man said. More missiles closed in on the ship.

"Cut thrust twenty!" Talia ordered. More rocks were scattered. Some of them hit the ship, wrecking havoc on the thrusters and such.

Onboard the Girty Lue, the Exass launched and Neo headed for the Minerva.

"Sorry, I know you haven't had a launch ceremony yet. But if you're going to follow us, you'll die. Bonus prize if Durandal is on that ship. Hahaha!" Neo said.

A giant rock fell down in front of the Minerva, narrowing the path.

"Thrusters four and six are gone. Captain, we'll be trapped in here." Arthur said.

"The path is blocked!" Malik said.

"Incoming mobile suits and a mobile armor!" Meyrin said. Durandal's face looked surprised for a short moment. The ship came to a complete stop due to the rubble.

"Deck crew. Get Rey out immediately." Talia picked up the phone and ordered.

"Ma'am the catapult isn't clear."

"Then walk him out. Just get him out of there!" She ordered. Rey got into his ZAKU and started it up.

"Meyrin, where are Shinn and Lunamaria?" She asked.

"The Impulse and Zaku are still engaging Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss, ma'am." Meyrin answered.

"Does the ship not carry more suits than this?" Durandal asked.

"We've run out of pilots, chairman." Talia responded. Cagalli and Athrun both shook at that comment.

'Ran out... of pilots...' The Red Knight thought.

"Can't we destroy the rock ahead with the Tannhauser?" Arthur asked.

'What are you thinking? A positron cannon would blow us up as well if you did that.' Cagalli thought.

"No, that's a negative." Talia answered.

The port side launcher opened and the Zaku flew out of the ship.

"Gil and that Princess are onboard the ship. There's no way I'll allow two important figures like them to be killed right now." Rey said.

* * *

"Dammit. The Minerva." Shinn said.

"The ship's as good a gone if we don't get back in time." Luna said. Shinn fired off his beams at the enemy, making the Abyss run.

"Damn you." Auel said, firing back.

"Damn." Shinn said as he dodged it.

'Dammit. We're done for if we can't move. Think Cagalli! Think! What if we...' Cagalli thought.

"Captain Gladys..." Cagalli said.

"Yes." Talia responded.

"How many starboard thrusters are still functioning?" She asked.

"Huh? Six working. Why are you asking?" Talia answered and asked.

"Then may I suggest. Fire all starboard guns along with the thrusters against the asteroid. The sheer force of the blast will push us free." Cagalli said.

"Are you insane...?" Arthur said.

"Maybe I am." She said sarcastically. "I know that if we go out we'll be fired at, but this is better than twiddling our fingers here and waiting to die." Cagalli responded.

"But imagine the damage to the hull if we did that?" Arthur said.

"Do it. Prepare the fire starboard Tristan and Isolde at the asteroid. Load starboard launchers with Neidhardts. Prepare starboard thrusters. Don't screw this up." Talia ordered.

Arthur groaned and did what he was told.

* * *

"Ack. Geez." Rey said as he dodged some gun barrel damage from the Exass. "This guy is tough."

"You've bitten off more than you can chew, white baldy." Neo said, firing the Exass' main cannons. A strike dagger approached and tried to fire on the Zaku.

"Get lost!" Rey said, shooting him.

"John!" A strike dagger pilot said as his friend was killed.

"Fall back, Miller. Take out that ship." Neo ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The pilot said. Rey spotted him, though.

"Get away from the Minerva!" Rey said.

"Going someplace? I think not!" Neo said, unleashing his gun barrels and firing once more.

"Not these again." Rey said, weaving himself through the rocks. "Ahh." He said as the ZAKU took a slight hit to the leg from the gun barrels.

The strike daggers closed in on the Minerva."

"No, no you don't!" Rey said, unleashing a barrage of missiles and beam shots at the dagger, destroying it. "Hmmph." He said to himself.

* * *

"DIE!" Luna said, coming out from behind a rock and shooting the Abyss with her beam cannon.

"Too close..." Auel said as he narrowly dodged it. The Chaos and Gaia came up behind the Blast Impulse, who turned around and fired missiles and beams at them. Stella shot an approaching missile and used the debris to kill the rest of them.

"This guy. What a pest." Stella said.

"Dammit. It's like last time: He just won't fall!" Sting said.

* * *

"Now for the finish!" Lee said aboard the Girty Lue.

"Sir, we might not get a direct hit due to the debris." An officer informed.

"As long as their incapable of pursuit. It's not really what the captain wanted, but it's the best we can do considering our mobile suits are going to start running out of power soon."

"Boggie One. Distance: One hundred and fifty!" A man on the Minerva said.

"All hands, brace for impact. Here goes nothing!" Talia ordered. "Starboard thrusters to maximum!" The thrusters ran at maximum power.

"Starboard side weapons, fire!" Arthur said. The Tristan and Isolde fired their beams, as well as the missiles. The rocks were blown up and the ship shook as it was broken free. Everyone groaned and yelled as the movement shook them.

"What the...?" Lee said.

"Turn our bow thirty, fire the Tannhauser at Boggie One!" Talia screamed.

"Aiming Tannhauser! Targeting Boggie one!" Arthur said. The shutter on the front of the ship opened and the massive cannon came out and activated.

"EVADE! HARD TO PORT!" Lee ordered. The Girty Lue began to shake as it began to turn violently.

"TANNHAUSER, FIRE!" Talia yelled as the cannon fired a massive beam of positrons at the enemy vessel. The beam hit the starboard side of the Girty Lue, destroying the tank on that side and causing an explosion. The Minerva then passed by the Girty Lue.

"Dammit. We had them! WE HAD THEM!" Neo said as the ZAKU approached him.

"Take this!" Rey said, firing his beam weapon, but missing.

"Lee, retreat. Call back all suits!" Neo said.

"Fire the retreat signal for the three gundams. We're leaving this area." Lee ordered. The Exass closed in on the Girty Lue, who's hull was on fire in one place due to the damage.

"I suppose this is goodbye, White Baldy and Transforming Joe." Neo said. The Girty Lue fired retreat flares.

* * *

"Dammit." Auel said.

"Time to go, see you." Sting said, firing off one last barrage from his weapon pods and then leaving.

"But...but.. Stella not want to go home. Whatever, Stella had fun!" The three stolen gundams retreated.

"Game over with only two kills, and they were outdated models!" Auel complained.

"Boggie One is withdrawing, ma'am." The radar man said as the three suits went to their mother ship as it flew over a rock. The Girty Lue was flying over a rock, which oddly enough looked more like a dome, and they were on it's top.

"Power levels are dropping on the Impulse and ZAKU, ma'am." Meyrin informed.

"Have them come back. Arthur, get me a damage report." Talia ordered.

"Engine number two and the port side heat sensors were damaged in the explosion." Arthur said. The Minerva was at a stop, it's engines off.

* * *

Onboard the Girty Lue, the three stolen suits just came onboard.

"You guys okay?" Neo asked from the bridge.

"Yes, but we only got two GuAIZs." Sting said.

"At least we got them off our..." Neo was about to say when...

"Captain! We're detecting a large energy source. It looks like a positron cannon!" An officer said.

"Positron cannon. Evade! Is it the enemy ship?" Neo asked.

"No, they're behind us. This is coming from beneath us, from behind the rock we're floating near!" The officer said.

* * *

"Captain, positron cannon energy detected from beneath Boggie One."

"What? From underneath?" Talia asked as Cagalli smiled slightly as she heard this.

The top of the dome-shaped asteroid that Girty Lue was flying over was shattered and broken into rubble as two massive red and white energy waves tore through it. Then, four green beams shot up from the debris, striking the other tank on the Girty Lue, causing it to explode, and destroying it's lower starboard Gottfried.

"Ugghh... Engage mirage colloid and leave at maximum thrust! We'll get away using the momentum from our thrusters!" Neo ordered. "I've no time to fight this other vessel.

"What the hell!" Gladys said.

"Captain, the enemy ship is cloaking!" Arthur said as Girty Lue began to disappear.

"I don't care. We can't pursue. What's the source of the positron blast?"

"I can't get a fix. There's too much interference." The radar man said. Cagalli sat forward in her chair with a look on her face.

"Cagalli... don't tell me you contacted?" Athrun asked, Durandal looking at her as well.

"Captain Gladys, Chairman Durandal, you have nothing to fear and I apologize for this rather rough introduction, but the vessel that is off the Minerva's bow was ordered here by me in order to help corner the enemy vessel... although that seems to no longer be an option. The vessel I ordered to come here is the Archangel, my flagship.

"You did what? Princess!" Durandal said in a startled tone.

"That ship?" Talia asked, clearly interested.

"Captain, the enemy vessel has gone into stealth mode and has disappeared." Dalida said.

"It's unlikely that they will attack us, but keep us out on high alert and scan the area for anything suspicious. Retract Lohengrins. That vessel to our port, what is it?"

"Zooming in. The vessel matches the description Lady Cagalli has given us. Orders?"

"Bring us along side. I'm sure Miss Cagalli will want to inform us of all that has happened." Murrue commanded.

Meanwhile: On a Zaft space station.

"What, that's impossible! There's no way!" A supervisor said.

"See for yourself, it's happening. It's slight, but it's happening." A man said. On the computer screen next to him, there was a diagram Junius Seven's orbit. It was slowly degrading.

"Impossible! It's supposed to be in a stable orbit!"

"We must inform the chairman."

"Chairman, there's a private message incoming for you."

"Patch it through to the captain's quarters." He responded.

* * *

Author's Note:

DUN DUN DUN! Don't worry, the Archangel is not going to steal the plot four episodes in, you'll see. (Spoiler) Most major times the Archangel spends in this series is going to be alongside the Minerva. (Spoiler ending)

I mean, come on. In Zeta Gundam, Bright Noa is handed control of the Argama once he freakin sets foot on the ship! Screw the other dude who was captain, let's have Bright!

Ya, I know Athrun is the one who makes the comment on how to break free, but like I said, my main focus is on NOT ON HIM.


	5. Phase 5: Differences and Dangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

The Sun. It is our source of life, our grandmother. Almost all energy that we humans use to survive comes from it, so much so that if the other sources of energy were removed from play, nothing of significance would happen. Even though we are grateful for it's existence, it does not care for us. The Sun... that great ball of gas... has no emotions, no feeling, no logic, and no mind. We humans have to contend with whatever our grandmother throws at us, and overcome the problems that arise from those who misuse her nature...

* * *

The ruins of Junius Seven:

"Solar wind velocity steady. Flare level at S3. Estimated particle arrival: ninety seconds." A voice said over the radio, addressing the countless mechanical machines working on the mess of rubble. Everywhere mobile suits and mobile armors worked to fix devices onto the remains of Junius Seven, in order to bring about something cataclysmic...

"How's unit nine doing?" Another voice asked, inquiring about the progress of one of the teams assigned to attach the solar-wind devices to the dead colony.

"Just about ready, sir."

"Particle arrival is imminent."

"Began countdown to flare monitor ignition." The robots finished affixing devices to the colony and moved away.

"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four... three...two...particle flux detected! Flare motors operational!" A man said as the devices began to emit a red light, dotting Junius Seven with red lights, like a Christmas tree, or rather, Christmas colony. Although it was still about two months till Christmas, this group thought that they would treat the people of Earth with a premature gift...of death and destruction.

The massive colony began to move as the flare motors picked up the Sun's radiation and used that energy to shift the massive disc onto a collision course with earth.

"Junius Seven... is moving!" A man said. Many of the mobile suits present there, all of them old Zaft models, began to salute the former haven of life as it began to drift towards humanities cradle, Earth.

"FALL! OUR GREAT TOMBSTONE! FALL UPON A WORLD THAT HAS FORGOTTEN SORROW! FALL UPON A WORLD THAT CLOSES IT'S EYES TO THE TRUTH AND CHOSES TO WALLOW IN DECEIT! FALL AND BRING ABOUT A NEW AGE! THE HOUR OF CORRECTION IS NOW AT HAND!" A pilot yelled from his cockpit.

* * *

"Two degrees to starboard. Lower velocity by forty-five percent. Land on the asteroid safely, Neumann. Cut engines once we're down." Murrue Ramius ordered.

"Two degrees to starboard. Lowering engine output by forty-five percent. Preparing to land on asteroid." Neumann repeated.

"Prepare to land next to Archangel. Bring us no closer than five-hundred meters. Once we land cut engines and retract main wings." Talia ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Malik said as the Minerva approached the asteroid that the two ships would be landing on. Slowly but gently the two ships landed on a flat part of the asteroid, the Minerva closed it's wings as it's engines were cut.

Murrue Ramius picked up her phone and hit a button.

"Kira. Are you there?" She asked. "We're on an asteroid; Cagalli is on the ship next to us. Look out your window." Murrue said over the phone. She waited a couple seconds and then heard the sound of someone walking around.

"I'm here, Captain. Just...taking a nap. You said you wouldn't need me for a bit, so I took a snooze. I hope you're not mad." Kira responded in an 'I just got out of bed' voice.

"Of course not, Kira. Get dressed though, and quickly. We don't want to keep your sister waiting, now do we? Meet me in the flight deck when you're ready." She said, and with that, the line went dead. Kira yawned as he got his shirt on.

"So that's Zaft's newest warship, eh? Hmm... That thing could either be an enormous pain in the ass or a great ally. Or it could be neither. Time will tell." Kira said as he looked out his window and saw the Minerva half a kilometer away. Even from that distance, it looked to be intimidating. The Ultimate Coordinator put his boots on as he finished getting dressed in his ORB outfit, his rank a Lieutenant Commander.

"Okay get in the shuttle." Murrue ordered Kira, who looked puzzled.

"Wait, we're going over to that ship? Why isn't Cagalli coming here?" Kira asked.

"Apparently the Zaft Chairman, Gilbert Durandal needs to discuss something with Cagalli before our two vessels part ways. In any case we shouldn't leave them waiting."

"I see. Okay then, captain." Kira said as he followed Murrue onto a shuttle craft. Murrue got in the pilot's seat and Kira got in the one next to her. The docking bay was cleared as the shuttle went into one of the airlocks. The inner door closed and the outer one opened, revealing open space.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I be, old friend?" Kira said, Murrue chuckled as they left the Archangel.

* * *

"It's enormous. I hear it's supposed to be powerful, and that ORB keeps it on patrol along with some of their other ships in outer space." Lunamaria said as she looked out the window of the pilot's lounge at the Archangel. Shinn was with her. Both surviving pilots of the original four mobile suits that launched an assault on Boggie One's mobile suits were resting in the lounge, along with some other people like Rey, Vino and Yolan."

"Ya, it sure is. I wonder how fast it can go." Vino said.

"Must be quick if it survived all those battles from the first war. Man, that time was hell for humanity." Yolan replied.

"I hear that the Captain of that vessel AND the pilot of the Freedom gundam from the first war are coming over to discuss something 'of the utmost importance' with the Captain and Chairman Durandal. I hope I can get their autographs!" Lunamaria said with excitement. Shinn looked annoyed, but nobody noticed him. His eyes were fixed upon the four-hundred and twenty meter long battleship that was parked next to them, or more specifically, the markings on it. 'ORB' was written in large golden writing on the fins of the ship, above what seemed to be the ship's missile launchers (for all Shinn knew) and below some yellow balls on the fins. The very symbol of ORB was painted on the top of the fin. It made him rage. He hated that land. He hated them for what had happened to his family. Sure he had insulted that blonde princess, whose piercing glare could not find it's way off of his mind, but no one, not even his best friend, Rey Za Burrel, knew that his hatred for his former homeland ran as deep as it did.

"Shinn? Is something the matter?" Luna asked as she looked at the black haired boy.

"No...it's nothing." Shinn said as he walked over to the drink machine and grabbed a cola.

* * *

Zaft science space station:

"JUNIUS SEVEN IS ACCELERATING BY AN ADDITIONAL TWO PERCENT!"

"It's on a collision course with Earth! What the hell's happening here?"

"Due to the sheer mass of the thing, it cannot be easy to change it's course like that!"

Many science officers panicked as they frantically monitored this startling development. Junius Seven, a burial ground for many people, and the site where peace was forged, was now heading for earth.

* * *

Zaft Supreme Council room, Aprilius One:

"Have you notified the chairman that this thing is headed for earth?"

"What steps can we take to prevent the collision?"

"How do we tell earth about this?"

* * *

Kira and Murrue onboard the shuttle as they approach the Minerva:

"I wonder what that door, below the bridge is used for?" Kira asked, looking at the Impulse catapult.

"I have no idea, but if I had to guess, it would be for some sort of mobile suit? Or...fighter jets?" Murrue responded.

"Perhaps. Well, whatever. Ahh...there's the entrance." Kira said as he observed one of the outer doors open. Murrue guided the shuttle into the Minerva, carefully, and was greeted by a crewman who guided them in.

"Well, we're here. Kira, I think I guessed correctly." Murrue said as she pointed towards the Minerva's Impulse Catapult.

"Huh. Must be one heck of a mobile suit to have a special catapult just for it." Kira responded.

"Must be indeed." Murrue said as they got out of the shuttle and were guided to another part of the ship.

"Lieutenant Commander Yamato and Captain Ramius, welcome aboard the LHM-BB01 Minerva." Gilbert Durandal announced, using his knowledge to recognize the military ranks of thwe two as a group consisting of himself, Captain Talia, Cagalli, and Athrun met with Kira and Murrue. He then reached out and shook each of their hands.

"I am Talia Gladys, Captain of the Minerva." Talia said as she saluted Kira and Murrue, who returned the favor. Then she also shook each of their hands.

"I trust my princess has been in good hands." Murrue said.

"Of course I have been. It has been...exciting over the past day or so. A lot has happened, and I've seen some things happen, but I can tell you about that later. For now, I would like to discuss the 'matter of utmost importance' with Chairman Durandal." Cagalli responded, facing Durandal who nodded in return.

"Yes. If you would all follow me please, I will lead you to our place of discussion." Talia said.

* * *

"What? Junius Seven is falling to earth?" Cagalli said. On one side of the table they were sitting in, Chairman Durandal sat, with Talia and Arthur standing behind him. On the other side, Cagalli sat, with Kira, Murrue, and Athrun behind her. The eyes on the ORB side of the table widened as they heard about this. "How is this possible?" Cagalli asked.

"I have no idea. What we do know is this: It is moving quite rapidly and is headed for earth on a dangerous course." Durandal responded.

"Our crew has already confirmed the reports, much to our regret, they hold true." Talia informed.

"Confirmed? How could this happen. The remains were supposed to be in a stable orbit for centuries." Athrun explained.

"Perhaps a collision with a meteor or something along those lines. In any event it is moving." Durandal said.

"Yes, even as we speak, it is headed for earth. What will happen if it falls? To ORB...nay, not just ORB, to the whole world?" Cagalli asked.

"Lady Cagalli, you know well enough what would happen if an object of that magnitude would be allowed to strike earth intact." Murrue said.

"You are correct, Captain. In any case, what are you doing to prevent this? Something needs to be done... we're all going to take a hit one way or another should this thing fall." Cagalli asked.

"The PLANTs are devoting everything they can to preventing the collision and finding out how it started moving in the first place. I must apologize for inconviencing you once more with this. I know you want to go home." Durandal said.

"Yes, I do... however I want to have a home to return to." Cagalli said.

"This ship will be heading out in an hour to join up with a fleet of our vessels to find a solution." Talia informed.

"Why an hour? Why isn't the Minerva already preparing to head out?" Cagalli asked.

"Oh, we are. It's just that we need to make some last minute repairs. Also, due to the position of the colony and it's speed compared to our own, it would take just as much time to get to it if we left in an hour than if we left right now." Talia responded.

"I see. Well then, we will be joining you then." Cagalli said seriously, sparking everyone's attention.

"What?" Murrue asked.

"Any nation that has the ability to help stop this disaster has the obligation to help stop this disaster. ORB is no exception to this and as such we shall be acting on this. Captain Ramius, as soon as we are back onboard the Archangel, inform the crew of our next destination."

"Yes, your highness." Ramius responded.

"I thank you, Princess. You aid is much appreciated in this time of crisis." Durandal said.

"You don't need to, Chairman. You'll need all the firepower you can get. We've got a rock to break up but at the same time we don't know if this was an accident or not." Cagalli said sternly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way." Cagalli got up and shook hands with Durandal before leaving.

* * *

"Well...that was interesting." Kira said.

"Indeed. The shit...is about to hit the fan, and the world will have yet another stain on it's shameful tapestry of time." Cagalli said.

The four walked down the hall when they were suddenly approached by Lunamaria Hawke, who had a pad and pen in her pocket.

"Excuse me...I really hope I'm not interrupting...but..." She said.

"What?" Kira said.

"I...I...I...can..."

"Huh?" Murrue said.

"I know who each of you are. You're Cagalli Yula Attha, Princess of ORB, and pilot of the Strike Rouge." She said as she pointed to Cagalli.

"And you're Athrun Zala, pilot of the Justice." She said as she pointed to Athrun.

"Well...before I blew it up to stop mass genocide." Athrun responded, a hint of regret in his voice as a quick memory of his father flashed before his eyes.

"You're...you're Captain Murrue Ramius, commanding officer aboard the LCAM-01XA Archangel."

"Pleasure to meet you, too." Murrue smiled.

"AND WHO COULD I FORGET...You're Kira Yamato. Pilot of the Strike and Freedom gundams Like... one of the biggest legends of all time!"

"Yes...yes. Now, may I ask, what do you want?" Kira said kindly.

"CAN I GET ALL OF YOU'RE GUY'S AUTOGRAPHS?" Luna nearly screamed as she pulled out a pad and pen.

"Umm...sure. I didn't know I had a fan club." Kira said, taking the pen and signing the pad, the rest of them did the same.

* * *

"Ya, but how did it start moving?" Vino asked.

"Maybe a meteorite hit it. Something outside that altered the orbit." Yolan responded.

"So is that thing really on a collision course with Earth?" Shinn asked.

"Ya, that's what Bart told me." Meyrin answered.

"First the raid on Armory One, and then before that was over and done with, this happens. This world is indeed a mess sometimes. So fast paced." Rey said.

* * *

"Thank you all very much!" Luna said.

"No problem." Kira said back. Luna then ran down the hall the way she came, to go see her friends in the lounge as they talked about the Junius Seven drop.

"Okay guys." Luna said as she walked into the lounge. "I just got those guy's autographs. One from each!" She said.

"Nice."

"Congrats."

Shinn just looked away.

"Anyway, what are you all talking about?" She asked.

"Junius Seven." Shinn muffled.

"Ah...anyone know how we could possibly stop it?" Luna asked. Everyone in the room looked surprise. They didn't know what would have to be done. Then, from down the hall they all heard "We're going to need to break it up. An object of that size cannot be allowed to fall to Earth intact. It would be cataclysmic. Although I bet Zaft is bringing in some equipment to help with that. Even then, we have the Lohengrins. They should do the trick, especially with the weapon refit the ship had recently."

"Break it up?" Vino asked.

"What's a 'Lohengrin?'" Meyrin asked.

"Remember when that ship blew a hole in that dome-shaped rock and layed the beat down on the enemy. I'm guessing that's what it is: A really powerful cannon. Judging from the fact that they said that ship has LohengrinS, they have a number of them." Rey said.

"That thing? But still, it's freaking Junius Seven!" Yolan said.

"Listen, it's impossible to change the orbit. If you want to stop it, you'll have to break it up." Then, the kids heard another voice from down the hall, this one was clearly a male voice from someone that they never heard talk before.

"Look, as much as I want the Earth to not have to say 'I used to be unscarred, but then I took a Junius Seven to the equator. It's going to hit earth either as a complete disc, a pebble, or something in between." The kids in the lounge all laughed, especially Shinn, who found that to be extremely funny.

"But it's huge. Even if you successfully break it up, that's still eight kilometers." Yolan said, at that time the four people from ORB were passing by the door. They each stopped listened to the conversation inside.

"And what about the victims? What about the bodies of those who died?" Meyrin asked. Cagalli then whispered: "Murrue, Athrun, please go prep the shuttle for launch. I'll be there in a second." With that, both of them left, leaving only Kira and Cagalli.

"But if it hits, Earth will be annihilated." Rey said.

"If that happens, nothing will be left. Either living, or dead." He added.

"Earth...destroyed." Vino said.

"That's right." Yolan said.

"How awful." Meyrin said.

"Oh well, if it's meant to be, it's meant to be." Yolan said. Cagalli gasped at this. "It's out of our hands. But hey, look on the bright side..."

"How could there possibly be a bright side to this." Kira whispered to his sister.

"...this'll take care of a lot of hassles for us, and things will be better in the PLANTs from now on." Yolan finished. Cagalli looked really angry as he said that.

"Cagalli...sister...don't." Kira whispered. The blonde then went into the room and began to roar like the Lioness she was.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THOSE THIHGS?" She said, startling everyone. "IF IT'S MEANT...TO BE?" Everyone but Shinn, who looked the other way, saluted her. "Things will be better? Do you know what'll happen to Earth? How serious this is? Do you know how many people are going to DIE because of this?" She ranted, making the Hawke sisters look down sadly.

"Do you know what you're saying?" She finished ranting.

"I'm sorry..." Yolan apologized. Cagalli groaned. Kira took notice of all the people there.

"Is this what people from Zaft are saying? Is this what they think?" Cagalli ranted some more. Shinn looked back, Kira making eye contact with him.

"We ALL lived through that TERRIBLE WAR! WE ALL SUFFERED terribly from it. Many people lost loved ones, their homes, their very lives. I thought things were changing under Chairman Durandal, or am I missing something here?" She finished again. Kira put his hand behind her.

"Yolan was only kidding, you know?" The boy with the black hair said. "Don't you even understand a simply joke when you hear one?" He added.

"How dare you!" Cagalli said.

"Cagalli..." Kira said.

"Shinn, you should watch what you say." Rey said. The red haired boy put a smug look on his face.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Isn't she some sort of V.I.P.. A Princess from ORB."

"Why you little!" She said, trying to get at him. Kira put his hand in front of her and stepped forward.

"It seems you have some sort of grudge against ORB. May I inquire as to why?" Kira said. Shinn looked at Kira, with a very angry and serious looking face. "I thought you used to live there. If you're looking for some sort of trivial excuse to drag MY SISTER into an irrelevant fight, I won't stand for it." He said.

"Trivial? I won't allow anyone to call it trivial! And you're wrong about it being irrelevant, too. I lost my entire family because of the Atthas! They believed in the nation, and they believed in your so called 'ideals'! And in the end, they were slain at Ono'goro!" He said. Cagalli gasped slightly but regained her posture as Shinn looked at her with his angry eye. "That's why I'll never believe a word of it! I'll never believe in your self serving ideals! I will never believe in ORB! When you said you we're going to hold Justice..." He crushed the can of soda he had in his hand. "...did you ever think of the innocence, of how many people would die because you insisted on following your values to the end? I just wish... for once... people who didn't know what they we're talking about didn't act as if they did." Shinn said as he walked by the Princess, hitting her shoulder with his.

"Hold on a minute you little punk..." Cagalli said, turning around and viciously grabbing his shoulder. "The irony...it is strong with this one, Kira. Indeed, I thought I was listening to a comedian there for a second, but then I realized that it was some unfortunate little thug who thinks he knows everything! How. Fucking. Laughable." She said sharply, Shinn turned around and nearly tried to punch her square in the jaw. Cagalli didn't move a muscle. She didn't twitch or anything, for Kira put his hand up and blocked Shinn's fist and looked at him.

"HOW DARE YOU, BITCH PRINCESS!" Shinn yelled. Everyone from Zaft in that room gasped as they heard him swear at Cagalli. Cagalli then tried to punch Shinn in the face, but like what happened to the angry boy, Kira grabbed her arm as well.

Shinn turned his eyes towards Kira, whose eyes were not normal. Instead of looking like human eyes, they were all purple except for one small dot in the center of each eye. The boy panicked as he said this. The man who blocked his attack, and still held his hand tightly to prevent further attacks looked like he could kill him in one quick second. Shinn sweated a little as he looked at the Princess, who's eye's were all gold except for the black dot in the center. He starred into that glare for what seemed like hours. This look in their eyes, it wasn't normal, even for a coordinator.

"What the hell are you people? You're not humans...you're not natural, nor coordinators. What the fuck are you!" He panicked.

"Let's go, brother. I've had enough of this nonsense." Cagalli said as Kira let go of Shinn's hand, who forcefully tugged it back and groaned as Kira and Cagalli quietly left the room, leaving everyone paralyzed. "Ungrateful little bastard. I save his life with that Zaku and he does this... You should have let me hit him." Cagalli whispered as she left, leaving Shinn a little guilt stricken but still pissed off.

"Shinn...why did you...?" Lunamaria asked.

"Because that princess is a stupid bitch! My family dies and she tells me that I'M the ignorant one. Typical idealist..." Shinn replied.

"Why did you say that thing to them at the end about them 'not being human'?" Vino asked.

"Oh...that...um. Their eyes...it...it wasn't normal. They had some sort of..glow in their eyes. I can't explain it...well...I can. Their eyes were completely one color except for a little black dot in the middle. It was creeping me out, like something you see in a horror movie..." Shinn added.

"What? You serious?" Meyrin asked.

"Yup. Deadly serious." Shinn responded.

* * *

"Cagalli...are you alright." Kira asked.

"Kira... I'm fine. It's just a little teenage punk filled with anger. That's all." She responded.

"Okay, I see. He was prepared to do some damage to you. You're lucky I was there."

"Which is why I told Murrue and Athrun to leave. I knew you would be quite...while they... not so much. Especially Athrun. He'd more or less I'd stand down and let that little shit belittle me." She said as they reached the hanger.

* * *

Some location on Earth. Looks like a country club of some sorts:

"Oh, this is a complete DISASTER!"

"An unprecedented crisis. A scenario for the destruction of Earth as we know it!" A pool table sat in the middle of the room, its balls spread around the top. Then the cue was shot and made all the spheres move around the table, one of them landing in a hole.

"Has anyone ever written one like this?" Men chatted amongst themselves.

"I've ordered Phantom Pain to return and investigate, just in case." A man with short and light blue/whitish hair, named Lord Djibril said.

"Is everything going to be alright?"

"Everything will be fine." Djibril replied.

"Under the circumstances what good would an investigation serve at this point?"

"That's what we're investigating..." Djibril said.

"So why are we meeting, Djibril?" The cue ball was launched again. "Me...I can't imagine the Atlantic Federation and the other governments not doing everything they can to prevent that thing from falling. And their preparing emergency plans for if it does fall, which it will."

"I don't think I'm being overly dramatic when I say that this event has me completely shocked. Junius Seven: Is this really happening? How could this be?" The cue was once more shot, causing more chaos on the table, like rocks colliding with each other. "Those were the first questions that filled my mind." Djibril said.

"Cut to the chase, will you Djibril?"

"But no...that's the whole point. Given what's about to occur... soon the entire world will be asking those same few questions. That's where we, Logos, the Liberators, come in.

We're going to give them the right answers..." Djibril finished. The people started to whisper and converse amongst themselves.

"Durandal of the PLANTs has sent a warning to all nations of Earth. He also stated that he was doing everything in his power to prevent the collision." Djibril added.

"He was quick to do so."

"Their panicking as well. Hmm...Perhaps this event is due to natural causes. If that is the case..."

"So what? At this point all of this has been rendered irrelevant. What's important is what happens AFTER the disaster. When the shattered, grieving population starts searching for answers, what really matters is what we tell them." Djibril said.

"Dammit man. You're already thinking that far ahead?"

"Of course. Regardless of the cause, none can deny that very soon, one stupid, clumsy object up in the sky will come crashing down upon our heads! It's a humiliation! A shame! Think of how this looks! We're all going to run around looking scared. Somebody must pay for this disgrace! But who? Why who else but the coordinator who put that thing in space in the first place? Doesn't that make sense?" Djibril ranted.

"That's...fine with me, but..."

"Given the situation, our casualties might be so extensive that we can't have the strength left to fight a war."

"That is the reason for my gathering you here today. Escaping and seeking shelter is fine, but following the impact we should attack! With the plan, I'd like to request your collective approval for such a course of action. " Djibril suggested.

"Now I see..."

"Audacious..."

"The resulting hatred for the coordinators will get the people fired up. They will fight."

"The ones that are left will anyway. I'll suppose we're bringing them together with the power of hatred."

"Huh...It appears there are no objections to your plan, Djibril."

"Thank you very much. Gentleman, we shall lead the world into a new and glorious future!" Djibril said as he raised a glass of wine up into the air. The rest of the people in the room did as well.

"Here here!"

"Then we shall meet next after the incident. Have a detailed plan prepared by that time. But I wonder...how great will our casualties be...? Wars are fine, but these sorts of events are nothing but trouble."

"Whatever the cost, it's for the preservation of our blue and pure world." The men left, barring Lord Djibril. The short haired man picked up a ball from the pool table and threw it at the wall, causing something made of glass to break.

* * *

Random asteroid in debris belt:

"This is the Minerva. All repairs are complete. We're heading out. Archangel, do you ready?" Bart sent a worded message from ship to ship. A light beeped at his panel. "Captain, the Archangel has responded. They're ready to go when we are. They say they will follow right behind us."

"Launch the ship! Deploy main wings! Engines to maximum. Set course for Junius Seven!" Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Malik ordered as he started the Minerva up. The ship rose up and deployed it's main wings as it set out.

"The Minerva has launched, Captain." Dalida informed.

"Right then. Do the same; launch the Archangel, maximum thrust. Follow that vessel." Murrue ordered.

"Aye Captain." Neumann said as he launched the ship from the asteroid and set course behind the Minerva. The two ships set course for Junius Seven, with the Archangel less than three hundred meters behind the Minerva's port.

"Captain, what's the status of our forces?" Durandal asked.

"The Voltaire and the Rousseau have taken the meteor breakers and gone on ahead." Talia responded.

"Sir, have the Earth Alliance forces taken any action yet?" Arthur asked.

"We've received no word. Their ships can't get there in time anyway. The same applies to ORB, bar their vessel following us. To destroy Junius Seven, the only option they have now is to fire missiles from Earth's surface. Even then, that will likely have little effect."

"But that does not matter for Earth is our motherland as well as theirs. Even if it's just the Archangel representing ORB we will do our utmost to make sure this operation is a success. However limited the abilities of the ships present there may be..." Cagalli addressed the Archangel crew.

"...I expect all of you to rise to the occasion." Durandal said.

"Yes ma'am!" The Archangel crew addressed Cagalli.

"Yes, sir!" The Minerva crew addressed Gilbert.

* * *

Sometime later: Cagalli's room on the Archangel:

"So...wait...what happened?" Athrun asked.

"That little punk...the pilot of the... Impulse unit, was it? Yes, the kid with the dark hair and red eyes decided that it was a good idea to try to talk high and mighty to me. Apparently his family died in the battle of ORB during the last and hopefully, final war. How tragic. He blames ORB for it. Little bastard." Cagalli spoke.

"Okay, and what else happened? You were pissed off when you came back it can't be from just that."

"He called Cagalli a 'bitch princess' and tried to hit her. Luckily, I was there, though she tried to hit back." Kira said.

"He... what? I don't believe it. He tried to slap you? He has nerve, considering that Durandal is on that ship and if he caught wind of that... Why did you try to hit him back Cagalli? I mean, you're in politics, and you know how the media handles stuff like that..." Athrun said.

"I lost myself at that time. I couldn't believe he tried to do that, but believe it, he did it. Besides Kira, there are times when I can't keep up the political correctness act and you know it! How dare he talk of ORB's ideals as a bad thing, especially in the context of the last war!" She slammed her right first down, making a large thud noise with it.

"Well there's no use thinking about it, Cagalli. You knew this was going to happen. One day you would meet people who disagreed with you. It's a part of life." Athrun warned.

"What! Athrun. I know, but he tried to knock my teeth out for crying out loud!" Cagalli said.

"Well, maybe that's a little too far to take it. Still, maybe you should listen to other people's opinions. Maybe...ORB's ideals aren't as 'super great' as you play them out to be. Have you thought of that for once?" Athrun said.

"Athrun!" Kira said.

"You better be playing devil's advocate, mister!" Cagalli said.

"Maybe I am... maybe I'm not." Athrun whispered. 'I'm sorry, Cagalli, but I think the time has come for me to tell you just what I think of your 'ideals', being a man who had to make some very tough decisions on what he was fighting for last war...' Athrun thought.

"Athrun..." Kira whispered lightly as the blue haired man decided he had something to say.

"Are you so sure about your neutrality, Cagalli? Can you just stand by and watch people perish when and if another war breaks out? What about _doing what's right?_ Will you just sit back and allow wrongs to be done? I'm sorry... that's one thing I never understood about you Cagalli. From the way you sound sometimes it seems you're willing to just let others suffer for the sake of your ideals? Is that what you really want? Is that what you really desire? Is that where your priorities find themselves?" Athrun asked sternly in an angry tone, but not too angry. In response to this Cagalli seemed to get a little upset... not crying upset but more of an angry upset, and her brother realized just what was coming their way if he didn't do anything about it, and turned to his friend.

"Athrun... leave the room..." Kira said in a neutral and emotionless tone, but in reality it hurt inside to say something like that to his best friend. Yet at the same time he knew Cagalli, and he knew Athrun.

"Kira..."

"What he said. Leave me. If you're going to talk like that then leave right now!" Cagalli groaned. Athrun then hung his head and left, huffing deeply as he did. Despite this, he had said what he wanted to say. After all, neutrality wasn't always going to be the best option for a man who wanted to figure out the cause of all factions in a war, and then fight for the one which he thought was the most morally correct. The only problem with this was that, in these times of peace, such a subject rarely came up, and so it didn't but that much strain on Athrun and Cagalli's relationship, but in a time like this... given the current situation, the blue haired one simply couldn't stand by and just comfort his girlfriend by reinforcing an idea that he personally disagreed with.

"Do you think... he hates ORB too? Athrun of all people?" Cagalli said with her head down.

"Athrun? No. Still... he should not have said that. He knows what ORB's ideals mean to you, Cagalli." Kira said. With that, the Princess hugged her brother tightly. 'It's just... Athrun is not one to sit around. He's a man of action...'

"It's just...why did father have to leave me like this?" Cagalli said.

"Because...I think Uzumi thought that it was your time. That you could succeed him and do what he could never dream to do." Kira said, hugging his twin.

"Hmm... you're right Kira." Cagalli said.

'I lost my entire family because of the Attha's' Could be heard in Kira's head.

'Lost his entire family? How? Surely Uzumi didn't have them killed! How did they die then?' Kira thought.

* * *

On the screen of a pink cell phone a picture of a young girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes held cookies in her hand. The screen then changed, now it was the same girl, this time holding a plush panda doll. It changed again, and this time she was in a school uniform. It changed again, this time to a boy with black hair and red eyes, sitting a computer playing a game. Once more, the image changed to reveal a women with black hair and a man with brown hair, and then again to show the boy and the girl together.

Shinn Asuka was flipping through his sister's photo album on her phone, his face gloomy as he did that.

'Boy! Would your family want you to die with them? Or would they want you to live on. You were spared. Be thankful for that and live on. You have a chance to make something of your life!'

"Still...it's not fair. Why did...they have to die." He said. Then, as he flipped through the pictures, his eyes widened as his face was overtaken with surprise.

* * *

Onboard Yzak's ship:

"Look at the size of that thing! It's huge." Dearka said.

"What did you expect? They have to be big, Dearka. We live on those things after all!" Yzak replied.

"The mission we're on right now is very important. I commented on it's size because it reminded me of just how important our mission is."

"Listen! We don't have a lot of time on this one. The Minerva is on it's way. Let's get this right, okay?" Yzak said.

"Roger." Dearka said as he went down the elevator.

"Sir, we've detected two ships heading for us. One is the Minerva, and the other is the... Archangel." A man said.

"The Legged Ship? Any other ships following the Minerva?"

* * *

Shinn waited in the room outside the hanger, his flight suit equipped. Rey floated in and glided to a screen and began to push some buttons on it. Shinn looked at him, and he took notice.

"What is it?" Rey asked.

"Ahh... it's just nothing..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not upset." Rey said. Shinn blinked and then looked at him weirdly.

"You were only speaking your mind." Rey responded as he pressed buttons on the screen.

"Approaching Junius Seven." Neumann said.

"On screen." Murrue commanded. A picture of the colony appeared, next to it, the Earth. Due to their location, Junius Seven looked to be as big as Earth, an indicator of how much damage it could do to the later object. Cagalli and Kira came onto the bridge. Athrun followed soon after.

"Cagalli...I'm sorry..." Athrun said.

"It's alright, Athrun, but sorry isn't something that we should be saying right now. We've got a world to save... do you agree with me on that at least?" Cagalli asked, having had cooled her tone now to one that was calm.

"Yeah, I agree completely. We have a responsibility to deflect this thing. It's the right thing to do, period." Athrun stated.

"We should be heading out soon, is my suit ready, Captain?" Kira asked.

"Yes, we've got your suit, Cagalli's, four Murasames and two Astrays." Murrue responded.

"Good. Once things 'heat up', if they do, we'll head out." Cagalli said.

* * *

The Zaft mobile suits headed for Junius Seven:

The force consisted of ZAKUs and GuAIZs, as well as the Buster gundam, which was piloted by Dearka. Some suits were carrying meteor breakers. These were special bombs made for destroying any threat like Junius Seven. It would drill it's way into the object and explode, but needed time to set up. The forces approached Junius Seven. From his bridge, Yzak Joule watched, his arms crossed. The machines planted down the first of the meteor breakers, and prepared to set them up. Then, from the shadows, GINNs, old Zaft mobile suits, appeared and opened fire, destoying two GuAIZs and a meteor breaker.

"What the hell? GINNs?" Dearka said as he dodged fire. "You'll need a lot more than that to beat the Buster!" Dearka said as he opened fire.

"What's going on?" Yzak asked, the bridge beeping with warning signals. "Who do they belong to?"

"Unknown, sir. There's no IFF response!" A crewman said.

"What?" Yzak said as the rogues continued to blow up suits and breakers.

* * *

Girty Lue:

"What do you think those Zaft mobile suits are doing over there?" Lee asked.

"Well, I'm just as puzzled as you are. Perhaps this event isn't some act of god after all." Neo said. Lee nodded.

"Send out Sting's team. I'd like to know more. Record as much data as possible."

* * *

Minerva:

"Tell our pilots that they're to follow Commander Joule's orders when they get there." Talia said.

"Detecting heat emissions at Junius Seven. There's a battle going on there!" Bart warned.

"A battle?" Talia said.

"Abort launch. I repeat! Abort launch! The situation has changed. The Joule team is engaging unknown enemies at Junius Seven! Re-equip for anti-mobile suit combat!"

"Combat?" Shinn said from inside the Core Splendor.

"Detecting Boggie One ma'am. Green twenty-five delta." Bart said.

"That's here?" Arthur said.

"Detecting combat at Junius Seven. We are also detecting the ship that attacked Zaft earlier!" Dalida said.

"Well...that's our cue. Come one, boys." Cagalli said as Kira and Athrun walked off the bridge and to the hanger bay.

"Cagalli... do you really need to go out there. I mean... you're ORB's Representative." Athrun asked.

"I agree with Athrun. You really should stay in. I don't want to have to keep one eye fixed on you." Kira said.

"Just try and stop me. The Desert Dawn didn't call me the 'Goddess of Victory' for nothing!"

"A Goddess commands her soldiers from afar while they do the dirty work." Athrun said.

"Shut up! I'm going out. Just try and stop me!" She said. Kira and Athrun sighed.

"Opening main hatch. Course clear. Zaku Phantom, launch!" Meyrin said.

"Rey Za Burrel, Zaku, launching." Rey said as his mobile suit flew out of the Minerva.

"You're good to go, sister." Meyrin said as Luna's Zaku prepared to launch.

"Thank you sis. Lunamaria Hawke, Zaku, taking off!" Luna said as her suit followed.

"Central catapult online. Force Silhouette chosen. Launch area commencing depressurization sequence. Emergency crew standby. Core Splendor, all systems go."

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, launching." Shinn said as his mobile suit began to launch, each piece firing at a time, eventually forming into the Force Impulse.

"Well, there go our suits. Good luck, my pilots." Talia saluted.

"Indeed. The world now rests on our shoulders." Durandal said.

* * *

"Outer doors opened. Launch sequence verified. Murasame you are clear for launch."

"Athrun Zala, Murasame, launching!" Athrun said as he launched from the Archangel.

"Strike Rouge on launching pad. I.W.S.P. pack selected. Preparing to dock."

"Be safe, Princess." Murrue said to Cagalli.

"I will, Captain. Cagalli Yula Attha. Strike Rouge I.W.S.P., launching!" Cagalli said as her personal gundam, equipped with the integrated weapons system pack launched from the Archangel. The Strike Rouge I.W.S.P. had two rail guns mounted on the shoulders, as well as a shield equipped with a beam Gatling gun and a beam boomerang. To top it off, the Strike Rouge I.W.S.P. carried it's own anti-ship swords.

"You're the last of them, Strike Noir, and you're good to go."

"Kira Yamato, Strike Noir, taking off!" Kira said as his gundam, the Strike Noir, launched from the Archangel, it being the last of the suits the ship had aboard. The suit was black and grey, and was developed from the original Strike that Kira piloted. It also had two 'wings' on the back, each containing a beam cannon, like the Freedom, and each wing carried an anti-ship sword, which also doubled as a make shift shield, for it could block beam hits, like those on the Sword Impulse. In addition, the Strike Noir featured a rocket anchor, two beam pistols, and a beam rifle with a grenade launcher attached.

"Alright. Prepare the ship for battle. Move up front. Activate CIWS, Gottfrieds and Valiant's. Charge Lohengrins. Load all missile tubes with sledgehammers." Murrue ordered. The Archangel moved closer to the battlefield as it's missile tubes opened up and were loaded with sledgehammers. The Valiants came out of their place and swung 180 degrees and extended to firing length. The Gottfrieds opened up and extended their two barrels as the Archangel prepared for battle.

* * *

"I guess that's our cue. Load missile launchers with Neidhardts. Activate Tristans and Isolde. Move it, people." Talia ordered as the Minerva activated it's weapons and prepared for battle.

"Boggie One has launched it's mobile suits, ma'am." Bart said. Talia simply put her hand on her chin.

"I see. Hopefully they do not interfere much. It's now time..." Talia said aboard the Minerva.

"...to save..." Murrue said aboard the Archangel.

"...the world..." Cagalli said aboard the Strike Rouge.

"...from complete..." Kira said aboard the Strike Noir.

"...annihilation by Junius Seven." Shinn said aboard the Force Impulse as they headed to Junius Seven.

Author's Note:

Cagalli is in the Strike Rouge I.W.S.P. because the pack was made FOR her. They took it way because she apparently couldn't use it because it's too complex. Well my fanfic says bullshit to that. She's also gotten better at MS fighting, as you will see.

I'll explain the Strike Noir later, as well as Athrun's Murasame.


	6. Phase 6: Shattering Junius

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

Junius Seven continued to drift towards Earth as the forward Zaft forces fought with the rogue GINNs.

"You're nothing but pests!" One of the GINN pilots said as he shot down a GuAIZ and then a meteor breaker.

"Fall back. Gah, we've gotta fall back for now!" Dearka said as he combined the Buster's rifles and shot a blast of energy at the enemy.

"I'm sending out rifles for the GuAIZs, and I'm coming out myself. Dearka, you have to protect those meteor breakers!" Yzak said as he got onto the elevator.

* * *

Shinn, Luna, and Rey closed in on Junius Seven, when Shinn noticed something outside. He looked and saw several mobile suits, mostly ORB Murasumes and Astrays. Then, he noticed something of interest. One of the suits, which was not of mass production model, was also closing in. It was red and white, and on it's back was a backpack with a lot of sophisticated stuff on it. On it's shoulder was something that made his blood boil. A crest of a lion with a rose in it's mouth and the word 'ORB' was sitting on the suits left shoulder. Behind it was a black mobile suit which Shinn could not identify.

"What? What are they doing here?" Shinn asked in an angry tone.

"Well they did follow us out here with the intention of 'helping out'." Luna said.

"It's just something to let the world know that 'ORB is good', when in really, they don't care about anyone else but their ideals." Shinn said. Luna sighed.

* * *

"So those forces are using GINNs?" Durandal asked.

"Yes, and they appear to be using high maneuver types. Any mother ship nearby? Anything that we could pressure to have them fall back?" Talia asked.

"No ma'am." Bart answered.

"What's the story here. Is this the reason why Junius Seven is moving? Are they responsible? What kind of madman are they?" Arthur asked.

"If they are behind this, then it's all the more reason why we can't let them drop it on Earth. Inform Rey and the others of the situation."

* * *

The Zaft forces desperately tried to set up the meteor breakers, but the GINNs seemed to keep coming.

"Sir the rifles have been launched." Yzak's second in command informed.

"Good. I'm heading out. Yzak Joule, Duel, taking off."

"Thank you commander." A Zaft soldier said.

"No problem. How many of them are there?" Yzak asked.

"I can't tell you that, but what I can tell you is that they're really skilled...ah!" The soldier said as he was cut in half by a GINNs sword. The GINN then turned it's attention to the Duel, who dodged the incoming swing and shot the mobile suit directly in the cockpit with it's beam rifle.

"God dammit. You're a dead man!" Dearka said as he raised the Buster's combined rifle at an enemy and nearly shot it down. "Who the hell are these GINN pilots? They must be retired aces!" Dearka said.

"The work crews have to continue the demolition! If we stop we're just playing into their hands! We don't have forever! Get moving, people!" Yzak said. The Duel's sensors beeped as Yzak noticed the more unknowns coming in from his right. "Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss? Wonder-fucking-full."

"The stolen suits..." Dearka said.

"You've got to be kidding me. Sitting here and playing games." Sting said.

"So you're the ones responsible. Moving it and dropping it! No surprise coming from the PLANTs!" Auel said.

"Well that explains the sophisticated technology they needed to get it to move." Stella said. The three stolen suits closed in on the Junius Seven fight. Sting deployed his weapon pods as Stella unleashed a burst from her Gaia, killing two GINNs as one lived.

"Ahh...ah..!" A GuAIZ pilot said as he tried to fight off the Chaos' pods, but was destroyed quickly by the overwhelming firepower. Auel unleashed a full burst on a crew that was preparing a meteor breaker, destroying two suits and the device.

* * *

"IT'S THEM! THEY'RE HERE!" Shinn said as he increased his speed to Junius Seven quickly, wanting to destroy the stolen suits.

"Those three are going down!" Lunamaria said.

"Fighting isn't our objective right now." Rey said over the radio.

"I know that, but they're still attacking us. We have to get rid of them to get any work done." Lunamaria said.

* * *

"Oh my, it sure lives up to it's name of Impulse." Cagalli said.

"Cagalli, are those what the stolen gundams look like?" Kira asked.

"Yes. Black one can transform. The green one can deploy some pods of some sort. The blue one has massive firepower, so much so that I'd say it exceeds the Freedom's."

"Well then, this will be fun." Kira said as they closed in.

"You ready, Athrun?" Kira asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Athrun responded.

"The let's go." Kira said, pulling out the Strike Noir's swords.

* * *

"Ma'am, the Joule team is under attack by Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss." Meyrin said.

"Captain. We've got to go after Boggie One. We've got to get it to pull back!" Arthur said.

"Hmm..." She put her hand on her chin. "Fine then. Send a signal to the Archangel to swing around and ambush it." Talia ordered.

* * *

"Captain we're receiving a message from the Minerva. The Zaft forces are under attack by Boggie One's mobile suits. They're requesting that we try to ambush it as they chase Boggie One." Mirallia said.

"Very well. Neumann, try to maneuver the Archangel to do just that." Murrue ordered.

* * *

"Chairman, I'd like to know your opinion of Boggie One. Are they renegades, or are they part of the Earth Forces?" Talia asked. Durandal looked a little bit surprised as she asked that question.

"Hmm... that's a difficult one. I'd prefer not to believe that they are part of the Earth Forces. I want to know of that girl's opinion. Open a channel to the ORB vessel." Durandal ordered.

"Captain, the Minerva is requesting an open channel." Miriallia said.

"Open one." Murrue ordered. The screen came online as the two crews saw each other.

"Hello... as we are both hunting down Boggie One, the Chairman has a question for Lady Cagalli." Talia said.

"Lady Cagalli is not aboard the ship right now. She is fighting down at Junius Seven." Murrue responded. Durandal's eyes widened at this information, as did the eyes of everyone on the Minerva.

"You're kidding. What's your Princess doing down there? She could get killed!" Arthur said.

"A valid concern... but... you do not realize that the girl is capable of holding her own in a mobile suit. She will be fine." Murrue said. Nobody said anything at all.

"If that's everything, then we'll be on our way. I don't want Boggie One picking up a signal telling them that we intend to ambush. Chairman Durandal can speak to Lady Cagalli after the colony has been shattered." Murrue said as she ended the line.

"Well... that's..." Arthur said.

"Irresponsible. People who hold office have other duties." Talia said.

* * *

"Dammit! Why would you want to do something like this!" Kira yelled as he sliced a GINN in half with his sword. "Huh?" He said as the sensors picked up another right behind him. He quickly turned and used one of the Strike Noir's shoulder cannons to kill it off.

"You've got a lot of nerve doing this! A LOT OF NERVE!" Cagalli said as she made swiss cheese out of an enemy with her Gatling shield.

"Cagalli!" Athrun said as he saw an incoming GINN, and shot it with his Murasume's beam saber.

"Why are you attacking us, if you're nothing other than the responsible party!" Shinn said as he fired a beam saber shot at the Abyss, who's hard shell deflected the shot.

"You'll need a lot more firepower than that to beat me! Something like...THIS!" Auel yelled as he fired a full burst at the Impulse.

"Agh..." Shinn yelled as he used his shield to block the blast, but was pushed back.

"This'll finish you..." Sting said as he fired his two weapon pods at the Impulse. Shinn tried to recover, but wasn't quick enough. Then, before it was too late, the black gundam appeared in front of him and used it's beam pistols and beam cannons to counter the shot.

'That pilot...who is he? I was toast until...' Shinn thought.

"Arghhh..." Luna yelled as she fired her Zaku's beam cannon at the Gaia.

"That gun, again? You just don't learn your lesson, do you?" Stella said as her agile suit evaded the beam and shifted into mobile armor mode and cut off the Zaku's left with it's wing mounted beam sabers.

"Now for the finishing blow... a broken Zaku vs. a top of the line suit, haha!" Stella said as she swung around and began to fire her three beams at the Zaku.

'Oh...no...' Luna thought as she narrowly dodged the blast, but lost her beam cannon.

"Guys, we've gotta hold them off for just a little bit longer." Dearka said as he fired another blast from the Buster. Some of the meteor breakers had been allowed to drill into Junius Seven now, the situation was getting slightly better.

"Why are you doing this? Why? WHY! It doesn't matter, cause now you're going to DIE!" Yzak roared as he shot the Duel's shoulder cannon and rifle grenade at two enemy GINNs, destroying them. The Chaos then closed in on the Duel and Zaku Phantom, which were both close to each other.

"Two birds with one stone." Sting laughed as he fired his weapons at the two suits.

'Wait...it's just like that mobile armor!' Rey said as he dodged the weapon pod like how he did with the Exass.

"Don't think for a second that just because you have a more advanced model..." Yzak began as he came at the Chaos with his beam saber. "...makes you a better pilot!" He finished as he sliced the left arm of the Chaos off.

"Aghh...what is this?" Sting said as he was forced back.

* * *

"What if...they think we're trying to protect those GINNs..." Durandal said onboard the Minerva.

"But we're not! Clearly they can see that we're attacking the GINNs!" Arthur nearly yelled.

"It's not completely obvious, Arthur. Imagine if those machines...were daggers. If Earth Forces showed up, you'd think they were part of it as well." Talia said.

"Captain, approaching Boggie One." Bart said.

* * *

"Large heat source heading right for us. It's the Zaft ship, and it's coming right after us." A man onboard the Girty Lue said.

"Damn. I don't want to get into a fight." Neo said. "Turn 180 degrees and head in the other direction."

"Sir, detecting another heat source behind us! It's the...Archangel."

"Them again...damn. Engines to maximum. We're gonna have to break through them."

"Sir... you're joking, right? The ship is in no shape to put up a fight, not after the battle in the asteroid field." Lee said.

"Then what do you expect we do, surrender? Be forced to give back those mobile suits and surrender the information on our unit? Lord Djibril would have us killed!" Neo said.

* * *

"Boggie One is heading right at us, captain." Dalida said.

"Right into our hands. Aim Gottfrieds." Murrue ordered.

* * *

"Gah, they just keep coming." Athrun said as he blasted two more GINNs into oblivion with his Murasume. Looking to his right, he saw two more heading right at him.

"Athrun!" Dearka said as he blasted the two GINNs to bits with the Buster.

"Dearka... good to see you buddy!" Athrun said.

"I don't care what your stupid little device is, it's going down!" Auel said as he fired a blast at some Zakus and a meteor breaker.

"Oh no, the bomb!" Shinn said as he rushed to block the attack and fired back.

"You prick!" Auel said as he unleashed a full burst on Shinn, who dodged it.

"Just leave us alone!" Shinn said as he saw that red gundam from ORB earlier. It flew in and went into melee with the Abyss using it's anti ship sword.

"Hey you little twerp, get him while he's busy with me!" Cagalli's voice said to Shinn over the radio.

"What the hell are you doing out here, PRINCESS?" Shinn said as he began to open fire. The Abyss kicked the Rouge away to dodge the shot, and then fired two blasts at the red mobile suit, which countered with it's shoulder cannons. Cagalli then raised her shield and pulled out the beam boomerang and proceeded to throw it. The blade cut the Abyss' right arm off, and then Shinn closed in and cut the left arm off with his beam saber.

"What am I doing? Helping to save the fucking planet, Mister Miserable" Cagalli said.

"Huh... well then, don't get shot!" Shinn said.

"Oh don't worry about me. Worry about yourself, and your Zaku friend over there!" Cagalli said angrily as she fired her Gatling gun at the Gaia's direction. Shinn looked in the direction of Cagalli's firing. He saw Luna's Zaku, with one arm and one leg missing, desperately trying to avoid the Gaia.

"LUNA!" Shinn yelled as he fired upon the Gaia, trying to bring it's attention away from the Zaku.

"Curse you, I almost had it! Well, now I'll have something REAL to fight!" Stella yelled as she changed into her mobile suit mode and engaged Shinn in a beam saber fight.

"Shinn! Thank you!" Luna yelled as she thrusted away. "Oh no!" Luna yelled as a GINN came up right in front of her and prepared to shoot her. Out of nowhere, a blade was thrusted through the GINN's stomach, and then pulled upwards, 'unzipping it'. The purple and black suit exploded as a black and grey gundam appeared behind it.

"You okay?" A voice said through the radio.

"Yes, I'm fine. I need to get back to the Minerva though. I'm in no condition to fight. Hey, who are you? I recognize your voice."

"Oh, are you the girl who wanted my... ya, you are. I'm Kira Yamato."

"KIRA?" She squealed. "Where's the Freedom?" She asked.

"The Freedom... that thing's long gone." Kira said as he protected the Zaku.

"LONG GONE? HOW?" Luna screamed.

"Genesis blast. The entire thing was crippled beyond repair. Too bad, so sad. But, I like this suit better." He said as he grappled a GINN and pulled it close to him only to Armor Schneider it in the cockpit. "It's much more fun."

"Wait, if you're Kira, then why are you aiming for the cockpit?" Luna asked.

"I am for the cockpit..." Kira used the beam cannons to blow up another GINN. "...because these guys want to kill the Earth. They deserve to die for that. How dare they!" Kira said as the Zaku reached the end of the battle area and fled back to the Minerva. It turned and saluted the Strike Noir as it fled the field and headed back to it's ship.

* * *

The chaos closed in on the Buster, who was guarding some working machines.

"Okay then, BUSTER, time to be busted!" Sting said as he fired his weapon pods at the Buster.

"Let us work!" Dearka said as he dodged the blast and returned fire with the Buster's beam cannon, destroying one of the Chaos's pods"

"Who the fuck are these people? How are they beating us?" Asked Sting.

* * *

All around the world, people listened to the news broadcasts. Junius Seven was falling and now the people were panicking. The President of the Atlantic Federation, Yanata Seiran, a man acting in Cagalli's place as she was out in space, and other world leaders were answering questions about what would be happening. The leaders were bombarded with questions from the public, who wanted answers, now. Djibril petted his cat from inside his underground lair, watching numerous television screens.

"I have news of a grave situation. Something that concerns each and every one of us." The President of the Atlantic Federation said.

"The rumors are true. Junius Seven has drifted out of it's orbit and is at this moment headed directly for earth. Along with the other governments of the world, the nation of ORB is discussing ways of dealing with the situation. Unfortunately time is short, and despite our best efforts we have so far been unable to devise countermeasures." Yanata Seiran said.

"What happened? It happened so quickly!"

"We have no information on that right now." The President said.

"Can we stop it from hitting us?"

"When is the estimated time of impact?"

"Where's it gonna hit?"

"The forces of ORB and Zaft are working on shattering the object even as we speak!" Yanata said.

"We are issuing an emergency meeting alert and are urging all citizens of the world to make their ways to the shelters at once."

"Is there enough time?"

"What are the chances for success with the demolition?"

"There isn't enough room in the shelters! Not for the population of the entire world."

"The people will panic...and soon...run into our hands..." Djibril said to himself.

* * *

The meteor breakers began to sink into Junius Seven, one by one. Explosions began to go off, one by one. Junius Seven began to crack down the middle, bit by bit, but then the crack stopped at one edge of the colony.

"What the hell? Voltaire, what happened?" Yzak said over the radio.

"Sir, it appears that one of the breakers was a dud. It couldn't go off." An officer informed.

"A dud? A DUD? What the hell? The world's about to end and were all going to have a guilty conscious because of a fucking dud?"

"Calm down, Yzak." A feminine voice said.

"Hey..who are...you're Athun's friend and Kira's sister. What the fuck are you doing here?" Yzak said.

"We've got to do something about this! Archangel, can you hear me?" Cagalli said over the radio.

* * *

The Girty Lue was in battle with the Archangel and Minerva, which were trying to hit it from across a large distance. Luckily for the Girty Lue, none of it's engines were damaged and it had plenty of anti-beam depth charges onboard.

"It was a dud? We'll try remedying that then." Murrue said over her Captain's phone.

"What's happening? Why didn't it break?" Neumann asked, manuveuring the ship to attack the enemy.

"Apparently one of the bombs was a dud. We're going to try to fix that mistake. Swing bow one hundred and fifteen degrees to starboard. Lower pitch twenty. Open outer doors and prepare to fire Lohengrins at where that crack is failing."

"Aye captain." Neumann said.

"But Boggie One..." Dalida said.

"Can wait till later. Send a message out on all frequencies to avoid the shot." Murrue said.

* * *

"The Archangel is turning away from us. Now's our chance!" Lee said.

"Helmsman, how much longer do we have till we have to get away from Junius Seven?" Neo asked.

"Not very long sir."

"Right. I think I know what they're doing. Do not, I repeat, do not fire on the Archangel." Neo said. Lee raised an eyebrow at that.

* * *

"The Archangel has turned away from Boggie One. Ma'am... were getting a message on all frequencies. It reads 'We are going to break Junius Seven in half with our positron cannons. Move away from the area that needs to be broken.'"

"Boggie One can wait then, I guess. Activate Tannhauser and prepare to fire it at the same location as that ship is firing at." Talia said. The Minerva turned and opened it's bow shutter, revealing it's positron cannon.

"Ma'am, the Zaku warrior is returning. It's...damaged." Meyrin said.

"Let her in. Make sure she's alright." Talia said.

"Lohengrin one and Lohengrin two, standby." Andrew Waltfeld, the Archangel's tactical officer said.

"Positron breath chamber at maximum. Energy flow stabilized. Opening barrels." Dalida said. The bottom doors on the Archangel's feet opened up and the Lohengrins came out.

"LOHENGRIN! FIRE!" Murrue yelled. Two white and red beams shot out of each barrel, flying towards Junius Seven.

"TANNHAUSER! FIRE!" Talia yelled. One gigantic red and white beam shot out of the Tannhauser, flying towards the same spot as the Archangel's positron beams.

* * *

"What the...aghh!" Shinn said as he watched the positron beams hit the colony. The entire colony shook as a MASSIVE blast wave broke the backbone of Junius Seven and split it in half. The Impulse was pushed around because of the shockwave, as did every other mobile suit.

"Gah! NO! ALL OUR PLANS! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" The pilot of the leader GINN yelled.

"Take this!" Dearka yelled as he fired the Buster's gun at the GINN, destroying it's right leg.

"Hmm...apparantly they're not trying to protect the GINNs..." Neo said. "Recall all mobile suits. Girty Lue will now leave the area. Maximum thrust."

* * *

"Whoa." Durandal said as he gave a sigh of relief.

"Well... that's that done." Arthur said.

"Ma'am, Boggie One has fired signal flares. It's ordering it's machines back!" Bart said.

"I see. Well then, tell our guys to let them through. We still need to break it up some more. The job isn't over yet." Talia ordered.

* * *

"You tried to kill Lunamaria!" Shinn yelled as he fought with the Gaia, his beam saber wildly being swung back and forth. The Gaia more or less tried to dodge the Impulse.

"No. Stella see signal flare. Stella need to go home to Girty Lue now! Stella not want to fight combining mobile suit!" Stella said as she kicked the Impulse.

"Why you little..." Shinn attempted to aim his rifle at the retreating Gaia, but then the message telling him to leave the stolen suits alone popped up on screen.

"Well time's up. See you later, assholes." Sting said as he left the field.

"We'll meet again, transforming dude and red mage." Auel was angry about having his suit's hands and spear blown away.

"We need to break it into smaller pieces. This is not good enough!" Athrun said over the radio to everyone.

"Athrun?" Dearka said.

"Bastard. What the hell are you doing in this place?" Yzak asked.

"Doesn't matter, what does matter is that we break this thing up some more." Athrun responded.

"We've all got a mission to complete." Kira said over the radio.

"Kira? You too?" Dearka said.

"Yes, me too. And Cagalli." He responded.

"Now, let's get some more meteor breakers set up." Cagalli said over the radio.

"You heard the lady! Step to it!" Yzak said. A resounding 'Yes sir' was heard from the Zaft troops began to set up more breakers. Shinn groaned from his mobile suit.

More GINNs appeared and tried to ambush the soldiers.

"Murasames and Astrays, follow me. Cover me, Strike Noir." Cagalli commanded as her soldiers followed the Strike Rouge.

"Yzak, we're going to cover you as best as we can. Get those breakers into place." Kira said.

The Strike Noir came up in front of two GINNs and sliced them in half as the Strike Rouge shot one to bits with it's beam cannons. Athrun's Murasume went into mobile armor mode before grabbing the attention of several GINNs and bring them around for an ambush by the rest of the Murasumes and Astrays. Kira grappled a rock with his rocket anchor and swung it around, smashing it into a nearby GINN that was about to take out a meteor breaker. The Zaft soldiers worked feverously to plant the meteor breakers down.

Before long, several more devices had been planted in Junius Seven.

* * *

"Boggie One has retracted all of it's mobile suits and is retreating." Bart said.

"Now why would they fall back all of a sudden?" Durandal asked.

"There's a reason for that." Talia said.

"A reason?" Durandal asked.

"Altitude." Talia and Murrue said aboard their bridges.

"What?"

"If the ship keeps falling with Junius Seven like this, eventually it won't be able to escape the Earth's gravity. We have to make a decision... as to which lives we can afford to lose. Who we can save, and who we cannot. As a soldier..."

"Captain..."

"I'm sorry it has to be under these circumstances, but would you please transfer to the Voltaire Chairman."

"Talia..."

"The Minerva is going to descend into the atmosphere. We're going to fire the main gun as long as we can. Hopefully we can do some damage to Junius Seven."

"What? You can't be serious!" Arthur complained.

"ARTHUR... we have to do this. An insuffient amount of damage has been dealt to Junius Seven. Even broken in two it can still devastate the Earth."

"Captain!"

"I don't know how much of a difference we can hope to make, but if we did have a chance to make a difference and we stood idly by, how could we live with ourselves."

"Talia. Still... This is far too dangerous." Durandal said.

"I've made my decision on this, Chairman Durandal. You can trust me. The Minerva will make it, I promise you."

"I see. Captain Gladys, we will meet again." Durandal said as he walked out of the room.

"Recall all mobile suits. Ready the launch. Signal the Voltaire of the Chairman's arrival. Malik, prepare for atmospheric entry interface."

"Yes ma'am." Malik said. The Minerva fired off it's return signal flares.

* * *

"That seems to be the last of them." Yzak said in regards to the GINNs that were attacking them.

"We've reached the limit. It's time to go back, boys." Dearka said, turning the Buster around.

"The Minerva's going to descend to Earth while firing it's cannon? Is the Captain crazy?" Shinn said as he read the message on the screen.

"What are OUR orders?" Athrun said over the radio.

"Hmm...we should head back as well. It's getting too late for us to be out here." Cagalli said as the Rouge and the rest of the ORB suits, baring Athrun's Murasume and Kira's Noir went back to the Archangel.

"Captain. Do you think we could make it through the atmosphere in this condition?" Cagalli asked over the radio.

"It depends. It would be a risk. We could do it, but at the same time..." Murrue responded.

"How much damage will Junius Seven do if it hits Earth in this state?" She asked.

"Not as much as it would do without being fully intact. Still, it would do a lot of damage regardless. It's a giant rock, what do you expect?" Andrew responded.

"What's the Zaft forces doing in regards to it?" Murrue asked.

"The Minerva is going to descend into the atmosphere and fire it's cannon for as long as it can. The rest of the Zaft forces are retreating."

"Hmm... If they're going to risk it, so are we. Might as well get all the additional heavy firepower you can on that thing. Prepare the ship for atmospheric interface, Neumann." She ordered as she picked up her phone. "All hands prepare to enter Earth's atmosphere. I repeat, all hands prepare for atmospheric entry."

"She must be crazy... as usual." Chief Murdock said.

"Hey, the Noir and one Murasume are still out there!" Mirallia said.

"What? Kira? Athrun?" Cagalli said worriedly as the Rouge boarded the Archangel, the other suits behind it.

* * *

Talia saluted Durandal's shuttle as it left the Minerva.

"What's the status of our mobile suits?" She asked.

"Ma'am... the Phantom Zaku is returning. As well as the rest of our suits. Every one of the suits is coming back...wait. The Impulse is still out there!" Meyrin said.

"What? Get Shinn back here, NOW!" She ordered.

"One and a half minutes until entry interface, phase two." Malik said.

The Strike Noir attempted to fit one last meteor breaker into place before going back.

"Come on...if only I could just..." Kira said.

"What are you doing, Kira! We have to go!" Athrun said as his Murasume closed in on the Noir.

"This one can be put in. I know it!" Kira said. Then, a voice appeared over the radio.

"What the fuck are you two trying to do? Get yourselves killed?" Shinn berated Kira and Athrun as he closed in.

"Maybe we are? Why should you care? You hate ORB. Now get lost or help us!" Kira said in a bitter voice.

"Fuck you. Fine then. I'll show you who has the balls to do this!" Shinn said as he closed in and helped Athrun and Kira launch the meteor breaker. Suddenly, beam fire struck the area near the mobile suits.

"Dammit!" Athrun yelled.

"More of you guys?" Kira said.

"They're coming out of the walls!" Shinn said as he fired his beam rifle. Then, unfamiliar voices appeared on the radio.

"No we won't let you do this! YOU WILL PAY!" A voice yelled.

"Are you responsible for this? Are you the ones who want to kill so many people?" Kira asked as he shot his anchor onto one of the incoming GINNs and using the Strike Noir's superior force, swung it to the ground before impaling it with his anti-ship sword and jumping away. "Who's next?" He asked.

"ARRRGHHHHH!" Shinn yelled as he pulled out a beam saber and engaged a GINN. The Impulse cut off the arm before the GINN kicked him away.

"Shinn!" Athrun said as he pulled out his own beam saber and cut the GINN as it was turning to face him. Kira went into combat with the GINN that was lacking a leg, thanks to Dearka earlier, and fought sword to sword.

"My daughter's tomb must fall! It's the only way the world will ever change! THE WORLD MUST CHANGE! HUMANITY MUST CHANGE!" The pilot yelled. Kira, Athrun, and Shinn all heard that.

"Your...daughter...she died in the...ugh." Kira said as he was stunned and punched away forcefully by the GINN. "Noooo!" Kira yelled as his suit flew toward the ground and landed with a thump on the descending surface of Junius Seven.

"Now for the finish! Die with all the filthy naturals who will soon perish!" The pilot yelled as he aimed his beam rifle at the Strike Noir. Shinn noticed this, and then quickly remembered how that gundam narrowly saved him earlier.

"I'd like to let you die. But since you saved me earlier, and you're not that bloody princess..." Shinn said as the Impulse quickly flew over to the Strike Noir, barely deflecting the incoming beam rifle shot with a raised shield.

"Are you okay? ANSWER ME FOR FUCKS SAKES!" Shinn asked.

"I'm...I'm fine. A little beat up though...ugh..." Kira said. The brunette felt dizzy as he fainted. 'If he escapes he'll probably take me with him... besides one weakness of the Noir was it's back... always hurt when you got hit there...' Were Kira's last thoughts as he fainted, mainly due to being struck just in the right place after hitting the colony as well as heat exhaustion due to contact with Junius Seven warming his body up.

"You there? You there? Answer me, ORB pilot? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! WHY NOW OF ALL TIMES!" Shinn tried to contact Kira.

"Kira! No! Damn you!" Athrun yelled as we went after the last pilot and cut his hand off, making his beam rifle explode and knock a small rock down to the meteor breaker, causing it to drill into Junius Seven and explode. "Have a taste of your own medicine!" Athrun yelled as he kicked the GINN to the ground, where it exploded. Before the outdated suit exploded, all three pilots heard "You cannot stop it! Patrick Zala's path was the one we should have tooken! For the coordinator! FOR THE FUTURE OF HUMANITY! FOR THE TRUE INHERITORS OF EARTH!"

"What... NO! Father!" Athrun said as he lost his grip on the controls and drifted away from the Impulse and Strike Noir.

* * *

"Descent sequence, phase two!" Arthur said as the Minerva's wings folded in.

"Where is the Impulse?" Talia asked.

"I don't know. I've lost it's signal!" Bart said.

"Shinn!" Talia yelled.

"Ma'am, we're picking up a signal from a nearby mobile suit. An ORB Murasume. It's looks as if it's heading for us." Meyrin said.

* * *

"Approaching phase three of descent sequence, releasing ablative gel!" Neumann said as the Archangel continued to descend, grey gel came out of holes on the bottom of the ship and coated the underside of the hull.

"Where is Athrun's Murasume and Kira's Noir?" Cagalli asked as she got on the bridge.

"We've lost the signal from the Murasume!" Murrue said.

"Athrun!" Cagalli yelled.

"Ma'am, I'm picking up a nearby signal. It's the Noir, and there's another suit next to it." Dalida said.

"Kira... thank goodness. Tell him to get his ass back here!" Cagalli ordered.

"What's that other suit?" Murrue asked.

"Nothing in our data logs. A completely new suit!"

* * *

'Could it be? That little punk Shinn?' Cagalli thought as her eyes closed.

"Dammit! Wake up! WAKE UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Shinn yelled as the Impulse knelt down next to the laying Noir. The ground shook as Junius Seven entered the atmosphere of Earth. Everything began to turn red as the falling colony burnt in the atmosphere.

'Dammit... Do I save him...or...?' Shinn thought. 'I hate ORB... but at the same time. This guy risked it to help set that bomb up...' Suddenly, Shinn saw something on his radar. 'What's this, a ship? The Minerva? No, it's too big to be the Minerva... Dammit... must be that ORB vessel. Hopefully if I save this guy that Princess won't kill me, cause that ship's the only chance I got to get out of here!' The Impulse picked up the Noir and swung it over it's arm over it's shoulder as Shinn headed for the Archangel.

* * *

"Ma'am, the Noir isn't responding. It's not moving at all. It's just sitting there." Mirallia said.

"Kira..." Cagalli said softly and sadly.

"Wait... the Noir's moving. So is the other suit. They're on top of each other!"

"What!" Murrue asked.

"In addition, they're headed right for us, but it looks like they're having trouble." Mirallia said.

* * *

"Ma'am, the ORB Murasume has landed on the port side launcher. We're getting a signal. ...It's Athrun!" Meyrin said with joy.

"Athrun Zala?" Talia asked.

"Yes, it's him. He says the last he saw of the Impulse and the other ORB gundam was when they were trying to set up that last meteor breaker."

"Reckless, angsty teens. At least it'll be easier to break it up then." Talia said.

'Be fine, Shinn. You didn't train so long just to die like this.' Talia thought.

* * *

Author's Note:

O.o Like it? I thought I'd add in a twist. So ya, the Freedom was destroyed at the end of SEED. Or at least crippled to the point where it couldn't be fixed. What's going to happen now that a soldier who hates ORB maybe stuck on a ship ran by ORB? Find out in phase Seven!

Addressing reviews:

_Millikan wrote: A great chapter, I was reading and everything look the same expect for this chater Kira's appearance was unexpected but it was great he is my favorite character in the whole series. Will he be the main character in this one and will he get shinn to realize his mistake before it is too late. Also what is the picture that shinn saw that make him surprise._

When I thought of making this fanfic, the intention was to fix the writer's idiotic mistakes, not repeat them. Don't worry, though, one of the second half plots will have Kira and Shinn as allies. The pic that makes Shinn surprised will appear before or during phase ten.


	7. Phase 7: Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

"We're running out of time to fire the Tannhauser, Captain!" Arthur informed.

"But we can't get a fix on the Impulse or ORB's forces." Malik said.

"Those machines could be in our line of fire!" Bart said.

"Enough with the concerns! Activate Tannhauser! Target the large chunk on the starboard side of the ship!" Talia ordered.

"But Captain! The Impulse...!" Arthur complained.

"Shinn is a trained Zaft Red Suit. A soldier. He knows that in performing this operation, he is putting his life on the line. The same applies to the forces of ORB. Now, STOP WASTING TIME! Tannhauser, target the structure to our starboard side!" Talia retorted.

"Yes ma'am. Tannhauser activated." Arthur said as the shutter over the Minerva opened up and the main gun came out and turned online.

"Ugghhh... Turning bow ninety degrees to starboard. Targeting the larger of the two halves of Junius Seven." Malik said as he struggled with the ships controls due to Earth's gravity.

"Fire!" Talia ordered. The Tannhauser fired a blast of positrons at the larger half of Junius Seven, breaking off a large chunk.

"Hurry with the recharge. Malik, where's our current landing position?" Talia said.

"From this position, we will land somewhere in the northern pacific ocean in international waters, just below the boarder to the EA's Alaska base."

"I see. Arthur, how long till we can fire, and how long do we have to fire? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Talia asked loudly as a beam shot across the atmosphere and hit Junius Seven, breaking off another piece. Then, another beam was fired and broke off yet another chunk of burning colony.

'They must have descended as well. Hopefully Shinn was smart enough to hitch a ride, or else...' Talia thought.

"Fifteen seconds till Tannhauser recharge complete. We can get one more shot off at the most. After that, we'll have to adjust the ships angle or we'll be reduced to crumpets."

"We'll take what we're given. Meyrin, how's that Murasume doing?" Talia asked.

"Checking... it's doing fine. We picked him up in just a knick of time." Meyrin responded.

"Tannhauser prepared to fire on your command, Captain." Arthur informed.

"Now fire and get us back on course!" Talia said. Once more, the giant cannon fired it's blast at Junius Seven, breaking up the rock a little bit more.

"We've run out of time to fire the cannon! Everyone, brace yourself!" Malik said as he firmly held onto the Minerva's controls as the ship descended to Earth.

00000

During that time on the Archangel:

"Captain, the Noir and Zaft mobile suit are heading right at us!" Mirallia said.

"What's the condition of the suits? Can they survive long enough to get onboard?" Murrue asked.

"Hmm... No. It doesn't seem like it. The Zaft suit, sure, but from what I read it's carrying the Noir on it's shoulder."

"They can't enter like that! Neumann, is there anything you can do? How much time do we have to fire the main cannons, anyway?"

"We've got enough time to fire two shots from each barrel if we leave them. If we save them, we'll be limited to one." Andrew said.

"If we adjust course we can get them on the back of the ship before they burn up from improper entry procedure." Neumann informed.

"Kira..." Cagalli said.

"Neumann, do it." Murrue said.

"Captain Ramius!" Andrew said.

"We can't leave Kira and that other pilot to die, not after what they've done." Murrue said.

"But the amount of shots we'll get off..." Dalida said.

"You may not like to hear this but we all owe Kira more than what we can ever give him for what he's done. Now do it!" Murrue stated.

"Yes...Captain...manoeuvring the ship to pick up the Noir and Zaft mobile suit." Neumann said.

00000

"Dammit...I'm not gonna last long like this! I guess... I'll be with you soon, Mayu." Shinn said as suits gauges went crazy, telling him to drop the suit and raise his shield. A tear formed in his eyes as he said that.

"Wait...it's turning? That ship is turning to get me?" Shinn noticed the Archangel shifting it's position so that he could land on it. "Prepare for a rough landing!" Shinn yelled as his suit landed on the Archangel with a thud. He put the Strike Noir down before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

00000

Murrue's chest bounced as the suits landed on the back of her ship.

"Now turn our bow and fire the Lohengrins!" Captain Ramius ordered.

"Roger." Neumann said as he fought with the controls, turning the ship.

"Lohengrin one is ready to fire, Captain." Andrew said.

"Do it, when the other cannon is ready, fire it, and then get us back on course. Neumann, where's our projected landing position?" Murrue said as the first beam fired from the great white vessel.

"At our current heading, we'll be in Alaska territory." Neumann said.

"Alaska territory? Hopefully the Earth Alliance doesn't try to stop us for 'inspection'. They've been pissed at us every since we defected from them..." Murrue said.

"Lohengrin two has fired and is retracting into it's barrel" Andrew said from below Ramius.

"Good. Neumann, do it. Get back on course." Murrue ordered. Arnold Neumann simply nodded and turned the wheel of the Archangel.

"How are those two suits doing?" Murrue asked.

"I can't get a response from either of them." Mirallia said in a worried tone.

"Strike Noir and Zaft mobile suit, please respond. I repeat, Strike Noir and Zaft mobile suit, please respond!" Mirallia's voice echoed through the cockpit of both gundams, their pilots both unconscious.

"Still no response." Mirallia said. The combined people on the bridge gasped together.

'Kira... Athrun... be alive... both of you...' Cagalli thought to herself as she clenched her fists and groaned. The girl then stomped out off the bridge.

"Cagalli..." Murrue said.

00000

All around the world, radio stations informed the people of Earth of the successful demolition of Junius Seven. The entire population was in panic, for although the risk of one massive rock striking the Earth and creating a massive shockwave capable of annihilating the entire population was over, the risk of individual meteors coming down and striking your house, or your neighborhood, or your city was still a massive threat. There was no way to know what kind of rock would hit where, or even what rocks would make it to the ground, and even then, none knew where. No one knew who would die, or where they would die, or, worst of all, who would refuse aid.

"Mother! Come on, you must leave this place, now!" A man said.

"Son! I'm not budging! This is MY home, and I shall not abandon it! Now stop it and save yourself if you're that way!" His mother replied.

"Mother... I can't... leave...you... AGGHH!" The man screamed as a stray rock brung down the roof of his mother's home and killed both of them.

"Lela we have to go to the shelter! You can get another bear another time! Now let's go!" A boy said to his little sister as they were about to leave for their parents car.

"NO! I WANT MY TOY TEDDY BEAR! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY LITTLE MISTER SNUGGLES!" The five year old girl said.

"Lela, come on! We have to go! Really! Do you want to die?" Her brother asked.

"I won't die! I want teddy bear! Oohh...what's that pretty light over there? Is it a shooting star, brother?"

"Oh god. Why..." Her brother said as he saw a massive chunk of rock fly over their heads and land somewhere nearby, creating a massive shockwave.

"The areas most at risk are those near the Tropic of Cancer. All residents near ocean shores are advised to seek higher ground immediately. There is also a risk of a massive title wave in the Atlantic Ocean." The radio said.

00000

A man wearing a yellow suit with purple designs on it petted his cat. Lord Djibril had nothing to be worried about, as he was safe and sound in an expensive shelter far beneath the Earth.

"Oh my, such a disaster. A tragedy of the ages. What is meant to allow mankind to live in space is now decimating those who decide to live on Earth. Who should be blamed for all this...? I mean, it's not like certain people don't live in these things more than others. OH WAIT, THEY DO! The sound of Junius Seven striking Earth shall herald the song of Nature's Triumph, Coordinators." Djibril said to himself as he watched the event unfold before his very eyes.

"...and now you are seeing the video of a title wave hitting the east coast of Brazil. It has been reported that the cities of Jericoacoara, Fortaleza, Natal, Olinda, Recife, Maceio, Aracaju, Salvador da Bahia, and Campina Grande have all been hit by the wave." The TV said as an enormous wave cut through a major Brazilian city like a hot knife through butter.

"I hope you're watching this, Durandal. This should be proof... solid proof, that no matter what humanity tries, no matter what we make, engineer, or alter, no matter how many times we play god and get away with it, nothing we do can stop mother nature. And now... you shall be the one blamed for pissing her off! The hatred of mankind shall be the end of THOSE WHO WISH TO DEFY NATURE!"

00000

"My god..." Durandal said from wherever he currently was at the time as he watched the event unfold from his office.

"I don't...want to watch. It's too... gruesome for me... all those people... they're all dead. They're futures are... gone." A girl cried.

"Rome. Shanghi. Tokyo. New York. Victoria. Quebec City. Sidney. Brazil. Gobi Desert. It's just... so disastrous. Today, they live, tomorrow, they're dead. And at this point in time there's nothing we can do about it..."

"Why have you brought me here? Of what purpose have you employed my 'services' for? I'm just a girl." The girl said.

"You are not just a girl, Miss Teen Pop sensation of the year C.E. 68 through 71! You... have a gift; a voice. You are able to pacify those who seek destruction. A wise, although young lady of your age said that she does not thing that this was an accident, and she was right. I doubt this will be over when the dead are accounted for. I see the future... and I see..." Durandal was cut off.

"Cut to the chase, Chairman."

"Your singing abilities, combined with my political influence as the Chairman of the PLANTs can be used to pacify the world and bring us all into an age of eternal peace."

"Eternal peace? I like the idea. I've always wanted that. No more fighting, no more conflict, no more pointless deaths!"

"Then, will you help me?" He asked. Durandal put his hand out, and then the girl shook it. The man with long black hair smiled at her.

"You will have done a great service to us, this day. A great service to the world..." Durandal finished.

00000

"Captain, we've regained control of the ship." Arthur said.

"Deploy the main wings and adjust for atmospheric flight." Talia said.

"Deploying main wings. Switching controls to atmospheric flight." Malik said. The Minerva's massive main wings opened up and the ship stabilized itself.

"Tell Athrun Zala that he can come inside now. Get him anything that he needs, within reason of course." Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am. ORB Murasume, do you read me?" Meyrin said over the radio...

"I hear you Minerva. What is it?" Athrun said.

"You can enter the ship now. We're opening the launcher door." Meyrin said as the door began to open.

"Wait... what of the Archangel? Did they make it into the atmosphere? What of the Impulse and the Noir?" He asked frantically.

"The Noir...?" Meyrin asked.

"The other gundam that was with me and the Impulse when we set up the last meteor breaker. Have you picked anything up?" He asked, worrying about Kira.

"Ma'am, have we picked up anything else on radar. Athrun's worrying about the Impulse and ORB forces." Meyrin said. Talia simply turned to Bart, who gave a silent nod of disapproval. The Captain turned back to Meyrin and simply raised her eyebrow.

"We haven't picked up anything thus far. Doesn't mean they're gone though, they could be overtop of us and we wouldn't know because of the interference!" Meyrin said, trying to lighten up Athrun's mood.

'Huh... Well then. I think you're pushing it a bit too far but I get it. Murasume coming aboard." Athrun said as he piloted his Murasume into the hanger and put it into position, before turning it off and getting out of it.

"Why does ORB get the mobile suits that actually LOOK like gundams, while we get these... things that look like something from a late twentieth century sci-fi show?" Lunamaria asked.

"Relax, Lunamaria. Your ZAKU is sufficient for your skills. We're at least able to make sure of that." Rey said from a room next to the hanger, sipping some coffee.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS! Stop being such a bully and belittling me, Rey." Luna said.

"I'm not being a bully, Luna. Nothing serious." He smiled lightly, trying to make up.

"Don't do that... faker..." Luna said, the sides of her lip tilting upwards as she did before she got up and gave an evil look at Rey, who was still standing there as normal... controlled, causing her to slightly blush at his ability to remain 'frozen' like that. "I hope you spill your coffee when we hit the water." Lunamaria headed for the hanger bay to greet Athrun, and Rey followed, sipping his coffee as he did.

"I'll be done drinking it by then... at this rate..." Rey said outloud to himself, slowly following her.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"What exactly were you doing?"

"Where's Shinn? Is he alright?"

"Nice machine!" Athrun was bombarded with questions and compliments as he descended to the floor of the Minerva's hanger bay.

"GUYS BE QUIET! You are crewman aboard a top of the line battleship, not children in the playground. Give the man a break, he just helped break up Junius Seven and then had to get aboard the ship." Captain Talia Gladys said as she stormed into the hanger to greet Athrun. Then everyone was startled and looked at her before saluting the women in the white and black coat.

"We're sorry ma'am..." Vino said as he lowered his head and played innocent.

"It's okay, but don't let it happen again. Now... Athrun Zala, how are you doing? It was a rough re-entry but as you cans see we're all fine, nothing this ship can't handle."

"Nice. Anyway, you haven't..."

"We have yet to detect either the Archangel or the Impulse, or anything for that matter. However, during re-entry, we saw some powerful light beams streak across the screen and strike Junius Seven; it had to be a positron cannon. This ship, the Archangel-class, and ORB's Izumo-class are the only types of ships that can fire a positron cannon and are capable of entering the planet's atmosphere as far as we know."

"I see. Well Miss Murrue did intend on descending and heading back to ORB."

"However, the light was coming from in front of us, and from our heading, it means that they probably landed in Earth Alliance territory. Hopefully the Alaska base is too busy with relief operations to bother them with an inspection..." Talia lead on.

"They'll be fine. Where are we headed, once we get down to the ocean?" Athrun asked.

"We'll probably drop by ORB to let you off, after that we're heading to Carpentaria to make repairs. Anyway... that's all I have to say, you can blast him with questions now, guys, but please... give him some space." Talia began walking off and looked at back at Athrun, who still looked worried. "I wouldn't be too worried about your friends, just relax, will you?" She laughed.

"Okay... so... what exactly WERE you doing during the end of the operation?" Rey asked.

"Well... my friend Kira decided that he was going to play hero as always and stay behind to launch one more meteor breaker. Me, being his... lifelong friend decided to help him do just that, and then Shinn came and helped us as well. All was going well, we would be able to make it back in time, but then more GINNs attacked us. They admitted that they were responsible..." Athrun said as everyone gasped. "... The meteor breaker was launched regardless, but I was thrown off by one of the GINNs."

"So you were thrown off! They must have been good, considering you're like one of the best aces out there!" Luna said, causing a blush from Athrun.

"It's nothing...I'm just..." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Nonsense silly! You're one of the best of the best! Anyway, what happened to Shinn and your friend Kira?" Luna asked.

"They were thrown another way. I don't know what happened to them. At that time, all I knew was that I needed to get on a ship or risk re-entry on my own, something I didn't like the idea of doing. So, I found the Minerva, and hopped aboard. I hope you... umm... don't mind."

"No, of course not! Why would we!" Meyrin said, blushing.

"Anyway, I'd like to get my flight suit off. Where's the locker?" Athrun asked. Rey nodded and got him to follow.

"Ughhh... agghhh..." Kira Yamato tossed and turned in a bed inside the Archangel's sick bay.

The Ultimate Coordinator could hear nothing, but what he saw, made this dream a nightmare.

Over and over and over he saw it, but he could not wake up. He saw a boy at the bottom of a hill, and a man, women, and a girl on top of the hill.

The boy seemed to be communicating with the man, but he could not hear what he was saying.

The boy began to make his way towards the three people...

Then a shot from a weapon of some sorts hit the ground where they were.

The boy ran towards that spot, and looked at the burning remains of the people there.

Kira could tell that the boy was crying, but just by feeling. He couldn't see the boy's face, or anything else. This dream, err, nightmare was confusing and tormenting Kira.

"No... stop... I don't want... to have to see this again! STOP!" Kira yelled.

"Huh? What's up with you?" A black haired, red eyed boy lying on a nearby sick bay bed asked. The Shinn pressed a button that said 'touch in case of emergency' and heard a voice asking what was happening.

"Yo... this other guy here. Something's wrong with him." The Zaft pilot said.

Again and again, the vision raced in Kira's head. Never changing, never altering. Over and over he saw the death of three people.

"Kira?" A voice from the outside said.

"Ugghhh..." He groaned, still tormented by the vision.

"Kira!" The voice raised it's volume, but still, Kira did not open his eyes.

"WAKE UP, KIRA!" The outside voice said as Kira was slapped in the face and opened his eyes.

"Huh. What. Where am I?" Kira said as he instantly woke up and lifted his torso up, using his hands as support. The brunette began to breathe heavily as he regained consciousness.

"Kira, you're alright. You're on the Archangel. We're in the atmosphere. Captain Ramius says we're going to land in the ocean in a couple of minutes." Cagalli said. Kira looked to his left, and indeed, saw Cagalli standing next to him wearing her ORB military uniform. Behind her was the boy he saw in on the Minerva who tried to hit his sister, the kid with the red eyes and black hair was looking at him.

"How did I get here?" Kira asked.

"Well, you were trying to set up one last meteor breaker when..." Cagalli began.

"When you got your ass handed to you by some guy in a GINN singing a sad song about his daughter and fell to the ground and fainted. Then, me, Shinn Asuka..." Shinn closed his eyes and put a smug look on his face as he put his hand on his chest. "... saved your unconscious ass and got us on this vessel during the descent sequence. After that I blanked out as well... and now, here we are..." Shinn finished.

"Why you little..." Cagalli groaned as Shinn let out a little laugh.

"Well, as much as I'd hate to say it, thank you, Shinn." Kira said. "Anyway, where's Athrun?" Kira asked. Cagalli put her head down at the question.

"Oh yeah... one more thing... Athrun decided that he was going to... how can I say it? His Murasume acted like he let go of his controls when some guy said some bullshit about how 'Patrick Zala's path was the true path for the coordinator' and that the 'filthy naturals need to die'. Bastard might be alive, might not be. Don't matter to me." Kira and Cagalli's faces turned red with anger at that comment. "I mean, it's better than coming back here and having Miss Idealistic start spouting about what a good job everyone did, even though thousands, no, millions of people are dying as we speak." Shinn said as they felt a shockwave from one of the meteors hitting the ground nearby, causing everything to shake. "I mean, it's not as if he has to bear the burden of his father being the most genocidal asshole the world has ever seen. Attha Princess, he makes your family look clean and clear. HAHAHAHAHA OWW!" Shinn laughed as Cagalli punched him in the arm, hard.

"You little asshole. How dare you speak of my family that way!" Cagalli raged, tears of sadness in her eyes.

"Shut up you little PRICK! SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS ME WHEN YOU TALK OF MY FATHER THAT WAY!" Shinn only turned angry at that comment.

"And you don't know HOW MUCH IT HURTS ME WHEN YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR IDEALS. THE IDEALS THAT LEFT ME ALONE!" Shinn yelled, slapping her.

"You two need to stop it, seriously!" Kira got up and tried to pull Cagalli away from Shinn, but then the intercom came online.

"All hands prepare for water landing and surface impact, hold on tight." Murrue said over the speaker.

"Oh..." Shinn said.

"Shit..." Cagalli said.

Then all three of them were knocked onto the floor as the Archangel hit the surface of the water at a about a forty-five degree angle, slowly leveling out to stop the landing phase.

"Get off me!" Shinn yelled as Cagalli was on top of him.

"I can't!" Cagalli yelled as the force of motion held her down. "Kira!" She complained as her brother was thrown into her.

"I'm sorry; I'm stuck in the same position." Kira yelled as he was thrown about too.

"Captain, we're picking up signs of struggle in the sick bay." Dalida informed.

"What? Must be that Zaft soldier. Security personal to sick bay. I need to check this out myself..." Murrue said as she got out of her chair as the ship slowed to a stop.

"Well...that was interesting." Shinn said.

"Indeed. I still don't like you for saying those things." Cagalli said.

"Hey! You're the one who..." Shinn pointed his finger at Cagalli.

"JUST SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! YOU TWO NEED TO GET A ROOM TOGETHER! SERIOUSLY!" Kira yelled. The black haired boy and blonde went silent over that.

"Alright, what's going on in here?" Murrue said as she opened the door, carrying a gun in her hand. She quickly lowered the weapon as she saw the three of them together like they had just gotten out of a threesome and were angry at each other for some reason. Ramius looked as if she was about to laugh.

"Hello, Captain." Shinn said sharply and sarcastically from the bottom of the pile. Murrue simply smiled at the comment, unaware of the fight that Shinn had gotten into involving Cagalli and Kira.

"Miss Murrue, we were just... talking when the ship hit the water. We all fell on each other and then got into a fight. We're very sorry, Captain." Kira said. Murrue gave her gun to one of the security guards standing outside the doorway and nodded at them.

"Okay... fine then. Just get off the floor, all of you." She commanded as the three got off of the sick bay floor. "Now, Kira, and Shinn... I believe your name is. The doctor has checked you out okay, so you're free to get your stuff back on and leave sick bay. However, for our little Zaft friend here that doesn't mean 'do whatever you want to do'. I need you to come to my quarters so I can discuss something with you." Murrue stated as she left the room.

"Well, that was interesting." Kira said. Cagalli made a 'humph' sound at Shinn as she headed for the door. He responded by sticking his tongue out, which she noticed, and Kira simply rolled his eyes.

Murrue was looking at something on her screen when she heard a knock on the door.

"Umm... Captain." Shinn said from outside.

"Come in." Murrue responded. The boy entered the Captain's office. Shinn looked a bit nervous. Would this Lady throw him in the brig? Would she confiscate his Impulse?

Would she not let him ever see the light of day again for talking back to Cagalli? Sure, Shinn defied Cagalli, but she was his age. This woman looked to be in her mid to late twenties, and from what Shinn was told about the Archangel during training, was a cut above the rest in terms of commanding a warship.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" Shinn asked, trying to be confident.

"Yes, sit down." Murrue said pointing to a chair next to her desk. The black eyed man walked over and sat down on the chair.

"So... what's this all about, exactly?" Shinn asked, curious as to what Murrue was going to do.

"As you are well aware, this is an ORB ship, and you are a Zaft soldier. Obviously, something is wrong. I have also been told that you have been very rude to my top pilot and the Chief Representative of ORB. Is this correct?" Murrue asked, putting her elbows on the desk and her head on her hands.

"Yes, Captain." Shinn said.

"Now, such actions are usually met with a severe detention in the brig, and sometimes complete dischargement from the military..." Murrue led on, Shinn looked surprised at what Murrue said.

"What! But!" Shinn was trying to speak.

"However, since YOU are a ZAFT soldier, and not one of ORB, I cannot do anything to you. I would however, be informing Captain Gladys about what happened, but fortunately for you, you helped with the demolition of Junius Seven and saved one of my best friends from death, and for that, nothing will happen to you. However, I do not want to hear about any more horseplay on MY ship. The Representative of ORB is a tomboy at heart and her brother already exploits that enough from time to time."

"Phew... I thought that you were going to kill me or something!" Shinn said. Murrue chuckled a bit.

"Kill? Execute? No. Those actions are forbidden in the ORB military unless one commits the highest form of treason. You did however give me a good laugh. I remember when Kira took that girl back to Zaft and we told him that the punishment was execution... but since I wasn't anything close to a court marshal, nothing happened. Anyway, I would think that you would be worried about two things right now: The state of your mobile suit, and the state of the Minerva. I have information on both."

"Yes. What do you know? Please tell me. All my friends are on that vessel, and Captain Gladys would kill me if I came back with a broken Impulse..." Shinn said.

"I see. Anyway, your mobile suit is in the hanger. Unfortunately, due to it's 'unique' design, it's literally sitting on the floor, since we can't really do anything with it, not even plug in the power cord. The battery on that thing is low enough though, so when you leave, you'll have to get back to the Minerva quickly. Speaking of which, when we descended to Earth, was saw something on the scanners for about five seconds, it was a descending vessel, and it had made it's way through the atmosphere. Your ship is fine, unless your helmsman is incapable of performing a water landing, which I doubt. We just need to find out where it went. I don't think they were able to pick us up during that time, considering we're now in Alaska territory, and are heading back to ORB at the moment. Anyway, that's all I have to say. It'll take us a bit to get to international waters and a couple of hours after that to get back to ORB. Here is a temporary key card to an unused room on the ship. Make yourself at home, Shinn." Murrue smiled, handing Shinn a key of which he accepted. Suddenly, the intercom came online and Andrew Waltfeld began to speak.

"Hey Captain, we've got company. It's the Earth Alliance. Remember that 'inspection' you said they would want to do if they met us, well, they're here. Come to the bridge."

"The Earth Alliance?" Shinn asked.

"Yes, the Alaska forces from the rebuilt JOSHUA base. I don't know about you, but I think your machine is a bit too secret to let them of all people'inspect' it. Come with me, I'm heading to the bridge." Murrue ordered as Shinn followed her.

"Unidentified Archangel-class vessel shut down your engines or you will be sunk." A man from the Earth Alliance threatened.

"Unidentified? Unless you've built another one of these things, then this is the only Archangel-class ship in service. Why do you want us to shut our engines down anyway?" Murrue asked as she entered the bridge, Shinn following her. He could see Kira and Cagalli on the bridge as well. The blonde turned and faced him, giving him a glare that he returned.

"Our orders are to seize your vessel and take you to the Alaska base for further inspection." The EA man said.

"Give us two minutes to decide what we're doing." Murrue said.

"You have one. Make your choice wisely." The EA man responded.

"Waltfeld, what's the status of their anti-submarine weaponry?" Murrue asked.

"Non-existent. It's just a bunch of fighter planes, that's it. Such raging overconfidence. Who the hell do they think they are?" Andrew responded.

"Alright then, nothing to worry about. Dalida, connect me back to the Earth Alliance." Murrue ordered. The screen turned on and the man appeared again.

"Have you made a decision? I would hate to see the one existing Archangel-class vessel get destroyed over it's commanding officer's arrogance."

"Indeed I have. I find your request unreasonable and unjustified, as well as against several treaties. I know what you're planning to do, and it's not happening. Neumann, submerge the ship." Murrue ordered.

"Aye Captain." Neumann said as he played with some controls as the Archangel began to descend into the water.

"What is this? How dare you!" The Earth Alliance man said. Dalida turned off the connection as the Archangel was fully submerged, making it immune to their weapons.

"Set course for ORB, maximum thrust. Once we're in international waters surface the ship. Inform me if anything appears on radar, and keep an eye out for the Minerva." Murrue ordered.

"Yes ma'am." The bridge crew said as Murrue left the bridge.

00000

The Minerva had descended to Earth and was now travelling across the ocean's surface. Lunamaria Hawke and Rey Za Burrel were taking target practice outside the Minerva. Rey's shots were practically dead on, hitting the head with each round. Luna's were good, but not as good as Rey's. Every time she fired though, it was to a spot that would most likely cause death though.

"Damn Rey, how do you do it?" Luna asked.

"Huh?" Rey took off his ear muffs. "Say that again please."

"How are you so accurate each and every time?" Luna repeated her question.

"Oh... well... I don't really know. Why don't you fire some more bullets off and I'll see what you're doing wrong." Rey said as he put his hearing protection back on.

Lunamaria began to fire some more 9mm rounds at a target. The first shot was deadly accurate, but the second shot was off a little, and from there on the accuracy of her shooting decreased. The girl with the short hair turned back to her blonde team mate and shrugged her shoulders. They both took their ear muffs off.

"So, what's wrong?" She asked.

"You're firing way too fast. You're not allowing your hand to reposition itself correctly before firing again. All you need to do is slow down." Rey informed.

"I see. If that's the case..." Luna fired off some more shots. Bang...one...two...bang...one...two...bang. Rey noticed that these shots were far more accurate.

"Nice. Very nice. Although you've still got a ways to go if you're going to match someone like Shinn." Rey said.

"Well, thank you Rey. Yeah, Shinn's an ace when he comes to handguns." Luna said, blushing slightly. Rey looked a little surprised at that. Then, the door opened and a very chatty Meyrin Hawke and storytelling Athrun Zala walked onto the outer deck of the ship.

"So how good were those GINN fighters anyway?" Meyrin asked.

"They were really good. Had to be Zaft Aces back in the days of the First War, which is why we had so much trouble with them. Still... I can't get what one of them said out of my head."

"Who said what?" Lunamaria asked.

"I don't want to say. It's nothing, really. Personal issue." Athrun replied, clearly distressed and hanging his head down.

"Oh come on man, tell us. I'm sure it's nothing too serious." Luna said.

"No, really. You don't want to know."

"You know, that's not befitting of a man who piloted the Justice. I mean, after all, Justice feeds upon truth in order to fuel it's existence. False truths poison justice... and when justice is poisoned... we all suffer. Those pilots were a clear example of that... no doubt about it." Rey said, causing the Hawke sisters to look at him, and then back at Athrun when he began to speak.

"Alright, you got me. Very insightful comment by the way, Rey. The TRUTH is that when I was fighting off one last GINN, I believe it was their leader, he said something very... disturbing as he fell and died..."

"And that would be? DO TELL! DO TELL!" Meyrin said in excitement.

"Meyrin, it's not something to be jumping up in the air about, especially if you're a coordinator. This is serious... especially for me." Athrun led on.

"So, what was it? Spit it out already!" Luna said.

"Calm down Lunamaria. Give Athrun some space!" Rey warned before facing the Red Knight. "I'm sure this is something very serious... go on." Rey said.

"Alright. The last GINN pilot told us that they were dropping Junius Seven in accordance with Patrick Zala's-my father's ideology." He raised his head and said.

"Oh my..." Luna said. Meyrin gasped. Rey simply crossed his arms.

"You can't imagine how much it hurts to be the son of Patrick Zala right now. I watched the man die in my hands." Athrun sat down and looked as if he was crying slightly. "His last words... to his own son were 'Fire Genesis. We must make the world... ours'. The madness he went through at the end of the First Bloody Valentine War... I'll never forget it, and I'll always try to prevent something like that from happening... if I can." Athrun put his hands on his face. Luna and Meyrin sat down on either side of him and tried to comfort him.

"It's okay Athrun." Luna said.

"Ya, I mean it's not a reflection of you after all. You're Athrun, not Patrick." Meyrin said.

"Still... the fact of the matter is... that my father's ideology lives on and continues to murder people over their genetic makeup. It's far from fine. To top it off, I still feel helpless... like I can't do anything." Athrun explained. 'Especially as Cagalli's bodyguard...'

"What makes matters worse is that Boggie One saw us there and for all we know thinks we're responsible for it. Even if Chairman Durandal plays his cards right, and helps with the relief effort, it's still not going to convince people of our innocence if those terrorists frame Zaft." The blonde sighed. "Sometimes I wonder how he does it, Chairman Durandal. I wonder how much help he's going to need in calming down the people should that happen..." Rey said. Athrun heard what Rey said and thought about it for a second.

'What if... I could make a difference?' Athrun thought.

00000

Around the world, the damage had stopped, and now all that remained, and all that was destroyed, could be seen with the naked eye. Entire cities were wiped out, people left without food, shelter, even their own families. Standing at a podium, Chairman Gilbert Durandal stood, trying to ease the Earth's grieving population as Zaft relief vessels, filled with supplies were dropped from orbit to aid in the cleanup of this disaster.

"What has happened this day is indeed a tragedy of which the world has not seen in a long time. No combination of words in the English language, nor the French, German, Scottish, Arabic, Chinese, or Japanese languages can ever hope to POSSIBLY express my own personal sorrow, or the sorrow of the entire population of Earth, nay, the entire human race over this... cataclysm of sorts. However, there is work to be done. We can't let our precious Earth, the mother to our entire race, stay like this! No, as we speak, relief is being spread across the globe, and although some things were taken that can never be given back, we will try our best to restore our Earth to it's former glory! Neither natural nor coordinator can simply shrug their shoulders at such an event, and as such, we shall stand united!"

People around the world cheered at the leader of PLANTs as he spoke of what was happening.

"Ahahahahaha. Oh Gilbert, you fool. You're trying to delay the inevitable. No matter how much sweat talking you do, no matter how many A PLUS PLUS PLUS worthy speeches you say, YOU. WILL. FAIL! You do not realize that I have these! Why listen to you when they can simply look at what I hold!" Djibril said from his lair as he held up pictures. These pictures contained images of what happened at the Junius Seven drop, but altered. It looked as if the forces of Zaft were attacking those trying to break up the colony, and not just the GINNs.

"A picture's worth a thousand words. Words can be hurtful. Hurt can lead to death. As an added bonus, the population are sheep! Your kind shall not last for much longer, Durandal. Soon, I shall unleash the sleeping giant that is an angry population on your fragile hourglasses, and then, the hour of the coordinator WILL END FOREVER! FOR THE PRESERVATION OF OUR BLUE AND PURE WORLD!"

"Meow!" His fat and fluffy black cat yelled.

00000

Once the Archangel had gotten out of Earth Alliance water the ship emerged from the ocean and continued onwards towards it's home. Shinn had skimmed down to only his pants and a t-shirt and had gone out onto the ship's front deck. The black haired boy was sipping a drink of cola as he watched the ocean go by in front of him while playing with his sister's phone.

"Hey, mind if I come out and sit with you?" A voice asked. Shinn turned around as he saw the other boy from earlier. The one who blocked his hand when he was about to hit the Princess, and who was piloting the black gundam known as the Strike Noir.

"Um... sure. I guess so." Shinn said, trying not to be rude. He desperately wanted to tell this guy to go suck a horse's cock and get fucked in the ass by a monkey but since he was on an ORB ship headed for ORB itself he didn't know when he'd be back with his own crew. Needless to say, despite how emotional and irrational Shinn could sometimes be, he knew he couldn't be dick aboard 'her majesty's' ship.

"So... why are you out here all alone?" Kira asked.

"I'm just... thinking, that's all." Shinn said as he hid his sister's phone in his pocket.

"Tough battle out there. I owe you one. Thank you." Kira said, leaning against the rail as well.

"Umm... okay. Aren't you going to berate me on being an ass towards your sister?" Shinn asked, wondering why this guy of all people didn't come out here, knock him to the ground and beat the snot out of him for getting in a fight with Cagalli. After all, Shinn knew that this was Kira Yamato, a legend in human form. Surely if he was that powerful on the battlefield than he was probably frightening off of it.

"No, why would I do that? I'll leave that to you and Cagalli, if you ever talk to her again. She's a tough girl, you know. She can 'handle' things on her own most of the time, and prefers it that way." Kira responded.

"I see... Whatever. Kira, I have a question. What happened to your Freedom gundam and how did you get your hands on that badass machine? I mean, in the Academy we learned of all the machines in the last war... it was somewhat intriguing, but the Freedom stood out as the most interesting, at least to me. Now you've got something different... where?" Shinn asked.

"Sigh... I told a friend of yours. Luna was her name? The one who was crazy over autographs anyway. The Freedom was destroyed at Yachin Due vs. the fight I had with a Zaft Elite: Rau Le Creuset. Crazy, insane dude. Wanted all of humanity erased. How could you possibly think of something like that...?" Kira said as he lowered his head and mumbled a bit... clearly he was upset, and Shinn wanted to know why. He was curious.

"What's the matter? Is there something more you're not telling me about?" Shinn asked.

"Rau informed me of many things... things I don't want to know, but now know. He also took something away from me, out of sheer spite, nothing more. A girl, who I loved very much. I tried to save her, but... even I was not strong enough. No one is ever strong enough..." Kira led on. Shinn's eyes widened as he heard this.

"Wow... deep. Taken out of spite. No accident, no nothing?" Shinn asked.

"No, he just hated me for who I was, for what I believed in. He hated me for being optimistic about humanity, like how you hate my sister because of her ideals..." Kira said, looking at Shinn.

"Oh!" Shinn said startled at that.

"Anyway, as for the Strike Noir... It was a custom suit. I wanted a more balanced mobile suit, something I could use effectively in both ranged and melee combat, and something that I could have fun with, rather than what happened when I used the Freedom. I still don't like fighting, but now I've come to terms with the fact that it will always exist, and so therefore, I decided to make the most out of it..." He led on.

"I see. Anyway, why does Cagalli have her own gundam, but Athrun doesn't? I mean, he is an ace, and she's a Princess!" Shinn asked. Kira had calmed down now.

"Athrun... doesn't like to, or, should I say more accurately, hasn't liked to pilot mobile suits up until recently. I think he might be a little afraid that next time he self-destructs a mobile suit, which was the fate of his last two suits, he will be destroyed with it. He doesn't let anyone know that, so don't tell him that I said that!"

"Wow, Athrun Zala afraid of self-destructing?" Shinn gave off a little laugh, which Kira chuckled to as well.

"Cagalli on the other hand... you have to keep this a secret, seriously. If she finds out I told you this, she'll kill me, and I'm her brother!" Kira chuckled.

"Okay... tell me. I can keep a secret." Shinn laughed.

"The Strike Rouge goes back to the battle of Yachin Due, and so does the I.W.S.P. pack that it carries now a days. She was told that she wasn't 'skilled' enough to handle it's power. Truth be told, that thing is actually complicated in it's own right. So she came to me and, despite the fact that I'm a guy and she's a girl, knocked me over and ordered me to train her to use it. Athrun didn't approve of it but unfortunately for that fool of a friend of mine he thought that he could tie a leash around her neck." He shook his head in a negative way. "We had some simulators built to mimic a mobile suit's combat, and I 'trained' her over the course of two years. She's gotten good since then, I have to admit. She's not the ace of aces but she'll mop the floor with anyone who doubts her." Kira said. Shinn chuckled.

"Humph... I could take her easy!" Shinn gloated. "Zaft Red suit like me would dominate her!" Shinn bragged.

"Maybe... I'd have to see. I like that suit of yours. Very 'flexible'. Fit to match the situation. Anyway, enough about mobile suits. They're for war and I like peace."

"Okay, what about that other girl, Lacus Clyne? She gave you the Freedom, and there were rumors about you being with her." Shinn said.

"Lacus Clyne is... a friend. A very good friend. She's a good comfort tool, but not someone I'd ever live with for the rest of my life, not me exactly. She has a match with someone out there, but it's not me. She keeps getting lost in the idea that every human being can be reasoned with and that she can make the impossible possible. I knew one person who thought that he could make the impossible possible and he died..."

"Well... that's sad. Okay... now ask me questions!" Shinn said.

"Hmm... what did you hide in your pocket when I came out?" Kira asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's none of your business!" Shinn reacted, over protective of Mayu's phone.

"Whoa. Okay. Nothing serious. I've got nothing to really ask you, Shinn. Let's just enjoy the view." Kira said, putting his hand forward. Shinn blushed and took it, and then shook it. Both of them smiled as they did that.

"This is the bridge! We've detected the Zaft battleship 'Minerva' on radar. We've sent a message to them and will meet up with them shortly." Murrue said over the intercom.

"Well Shinn, I guess that's your ride." Kira said.

"I guess it is, friend." Shinn said, smiling.

"Well, let's go inside, friend." Kira smiled back.

"One more question... Kira..." Shinn said.

"Hmm?"

"Why... why do you serve in the ORB Military?" Shinn asked reluctantly, lowering his head.

"I serve in the ORB military, because ORB is my home, and Cagalli, as well as my step mother and step father, are the most important people in the world to me. Especially Cagalli, I've been with her for only two years but that's been enough time for us to develop a childhood of sibling bonding stronger than any other. If something were to happen to her... I... I don't know what I'd ever do. I know that you... suffered... I know that you blame ORB... but still... let it go." Kira said, walking inside the Archangel. Shinn remained outside, his fist clenched. He wouldn't forget about what happened to his family for a long time.

'Let's see what happens to him if something happens to Cagalli...' Shinn thought, a grin forming on his face.

00000

Author's Note:

This is really late but more or less addressed at anyone reading this fic now. I am putting this little edited part in on January 12, 2013. As of now I am writing Phase 44 of the story... but for the sake of it I thought I'd address this little plot hole: The Strike Noir Kira has is not the same Strike Noir in Stargazer... to an extent. It's backpack is more like the Freedom's allowing for stationary flight, the wing cannons are beam cannons (if they weren't in stargazer... might have been rail cannons...) and the grapple hooks can penetrate Phase Shift armor. Also the cannons on the Rouge I.W.S.P. are beam cannons too.

Don't think I'm building a yaoi pairing here, because I'm not!

Phase Eight should be out soon as well. Phases Nine through fourteen will take a bit because I am radically changing the order of events as well as what happens. There are some things in those original episodes which take up a lot of air time that won't happen in this fic.


	8. Phase 8: ORB

Disclaimer #1: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

Disclaimer #2: I said different pairings...

* * *

The next day:

The Archangel and the Minerva approached Ono'goro Island in ORB territory. Both ships had met up earlier and exchanged their crewman back to their respective vessels. Both vessels had taken some damage to their outer paint jobs when they entered the atmosphere, and Cagalli had asked Captain Gladys if she would like Morganroete to repair the exterior of the Minerva, to which the blonde captain agreed and thanked her for. The Minerva approached a docking port at the harbor and began to dock there, while the Archangel continued on, to an underwater cave where it made it's home and was repaired from time to time.

Shinn looked out the window at the Island nation as his vessel stopped and was waiting for a bridge to be brought out for the Captain and Executive Officer to go ashore. The Asuka boy had no intention of going ashore, except for one reason, a secret reason, but for now, he lay in his bead, brooding.

"How was the damage to the Impulse Shinn? I never got the chance to ask you. Chief Engineer get on your case over it?" Rey asked as he walked into Shinn and his room.

"Not really. Dodged a fucking bullet there. The damage wasn't too extensive. Chief told me that he expected far worse." Shinn answered.

"Nice. I heard that since we're going to be here for a couple of days we might get shore leave. You going to..." Rey tried to ask.

"There is nothing here for me. Nothing. Not one atom of happiness that can be achieved by setting foot in this 'neutral nation'." Shinn cut him off, doing the thing with his fingers for 'neutral nation'.

"Oh don't be such a still. The weather's great this time of year!" Rey responded.

"Ya... sure..."

* * *

"Engaging reverse thrusters at 45% power. Preparing to line the ship up with the docking arms." Neumann said as he carefully backed the Archangel into her hanger underneath Morganroate's headquarters. "Powering down main engines. Disengaging drive system."

"Preparing to receive docking arms. Alignment: Perfect." Dalida said.

"Cutting power to weapon systems. Placing emergency locking mechanism in place." Waltfeld said.

"Archangel has docked. Waiting for removal of water from the hanger." Neumann informed.

"Well that's another trip done and over with. Another interesting trip over. Cagalli, where are we going once we're out of the ship?" Murrue asked.

"Kira, Murrue, Athrun, Andrew and I are all going over to meet the officers of the Minerva and the Seirans in order to get a damage report in regards to the city. Chief Murdock is to coordinate repairs on the Archangel and Minerva with Erica Simmons. The rest of you are to head for your homes, where you shall have orders in regards to your time off as well as statuses and such." Cagalli informed.

"Yes, your highness." The bridge crew saluted her.

* * *

"Zaft's newest, biggest and most advanced assault vessel to date: The Minerva. Oh, why did Princess Cagalli ask them if they wanted repairs? It would be a lot easier if we could just send that eyesore on it's way." Yanata Seiran whispered to his son, Yuna Seiran.

"Oh, but father, you must consider Cagalli's kind nature! She could never deny such 'heroes' like the crew of the Minerva something like that. After all, she's the Chief Representative of ORB!" Yuna said.

"Yes... hopefully that 'kind nature' will show it's face at our meeting. Something tells me we're going to have to go to great extends to get our agenda underway." The partially bald man said.

A couple of limousines arrived on the scene, in addition, a giant boarding platform rolled it's way across the cement, to lock up with the Minerva's door. The limousine in the front opened, and Kira came out the left side, helping Cagalli out as Athrun came out the right side door. The second limousine opened it's back passenger door and Andrew Waltfeld and Murrue Ramius stepped out onto the pavement. The five of them walked toward the steps where the Minerva crew would be getting off. Talia Gladys, Arthur Trine, as well as the Hawke sisters, Rey Za Burrel, and a reluctant and melancholy Shinn Asuka walked across the way and down the steps, to meet the Seirans and Archangel crew.

"Cagalli!" Yuna Seiran said with enthusiasm, walking quickly towards the Princess and hugging her.

"Yuna! Ughh." Cagalli said as the Seiran boy squeezed her.

"I fucking hate him." Athrun whispered to Kira from a safe distance away.

"He's a brat, and his father's a snake." Kira whispered back.

"Shinn, do me a favour." Rey whispered.

"What would that be, Rey?" Shinn asked.

"Give the definition of the word 'clown'." Rey said.

"Would it be that guy with the bad purple hair?" Shinn said, a grin on his face.

"Yes." Rey snickered. Both of them could hear the Hawke sisters behind them.

"You had me worried! I couldn't sleep at night because of you!" Yuna said. Cagalli, blushed slightly, but it wasn't the good kind of blush, it was the embarrassing kind.

"Come now, son. I know how you feel about the Princess but this isn't the time nor place. Act mature my son." Yanata Seiran said.

"Yanata!" Cagalli said.

"Welcome back, Representative! I must say you did indeed have us all worried with what had happened, but knowing you, you'd make it back alright and in one piece!" Yanata said.

"I must say I sincerely apologize for what has happened over the course of the last couple of days. Now, down to business. Captain Gladys, crew of the Minerva, meet Prime Minister Yanata Seiran." Cagalli said, turning to the side.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Captain Talia Gladys of the Minerva." Talia said as she shook his hand.

"Arthur Trine, Executive Officer aboard the Minerva." Arthur shook his hand.

"Lunamaria Hawke, Zaku pilot."

"Meyrin Hawke, mobile suit coordinator and Luna's cute little sister." Meyrin giggled.

"Rey Za Burrel, Zaku pilot."

"Shinn Asuka... pilot of the Impulse gundam." Shinn said in an extremely monotone voice. Cagalli sighed at his actions and Talia eyed him with a 'don't fucking embarrass me look' on her face.

"Now that introductions are over and done with, I'd like to thank you for taking care of business and affairs in my absence." Cagalli said.

"No problem, milady." Yanata said, bowing his head.

"Now, down to business. Damage report: How did the fall of Junius Seven affect ORB?"

"Severe wave damage to the lower coastal areas. Aside from that, we took little more than a scratch on our cheek." Yanata informed.

"I see. Well scratches heal with time."

"I'll give you more details during the meeting later." Yanata whispered into Cagalli's ear.

"We should make our way to the meeting now." Yanata said out loud.

"Yes, however, before we do, I would like to inform you all of something that is happening this evening. Since words cannot express my thanks for what has happened over the course of the past couple of days, I would to invite the crew of the Minerva and Archangel in their entireties to a large banquet and party this evening at the Attha Mansion." Cagalli announced.

"You...what?" Yanata whispered.

"I hope you would accept this gift as you have accepted my offer of repair during this time, Captain Gladys." Cagalli said.

'She's WHAT? The nerve of that god damn spoiled brat Princess knows no bounds!' Shinn thought as he clenched his fists.

"I accept. All of my crewman here will be attending it, as well as most of the Minerva's crew. I thank you for this, Princess." Talia said.

"Yes. I have ordered the repair crews to limit themselves to what you tell them to repair. They will NOT go into restricted areas. Vehicles will be here to pick you up in a couple of hours. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way. Being the head of state is no pushover." Cagalli said, noticing Shinn staring at her angrily again and giving him a look back. The blonde began walking away when Yuna put his arm on her back as and 'pushed' her away. The purple haired man gave a dirty look back at Kira and Athrun, to which everyone there noticed.

"And now the real conflict begins." Murrue said.

"Captain?" Andrew asked.

"The Seirans have always held the Atlantic Federation up on a high pedestal. And now, everything's about to get worse."

"Yes." Andrew nodded. "Well, even if it does, who wants a nice cup of mocha?" He asked, raising his good eyebrow.

* * *

ORB Parliament building:

"How could you even consider this? How could you even dream something like this up, in MY ABSENCE? A treaty, with the Atlantic Federation? When did the idea even come to your mind? We are to focus on sending aid to the disaster zones, not sign any treaties!" Cagalli raged from inside the meeting room.

"That is the sole reason as to why we want to sign this treaty. It will unite the entire world in an attempt to ease the suffering that has been caused." A man said.

"We're considering signing the treaty because it will allow us to coordinate our efforts more efficiently." Yanata said.

"I'm guessing that because you were busy gallivanting around in space and fooling around in that bucket of bolts you call a mobile suit I guess you really can't understand the amount of damage that took place down here." Yuna said, showing Cagalli his laptop, and playing images of what had happened. "I mean think of all the things that had happened at this time, all the families broken, all the homes destroyed, all the people who died a fiery death! What about them? Are you going to let those people suffer for longer than they should ever have too simply because of our 'ideals'? I mean, how cruel you, Cagalli are." Yuna finished a slick smile on his face. Cagalli clenched her hands and looked as if she wanted to kill him right then and there.

'Calm down girl. You can do this.' She thought to herself. The girl opened her mouth and began to speak in a very bitter and angry voice. "Okay, appeal to emotion fallacy, check. Disregard for the nation's constitution, check. Insulting the head of state, check. Not knowing when to trim YOUR DAMN HAIR, triple check." She insulted Yuna. The room gasped at her statement.

"Cagalli..." Yuna tried to say as Cagalli growled.

"Might I remind you all that the 'ideals' of the ORB Union... while they serve as it's motto, are not legislated principles by the constitution, but the late Lord Uzumi Nara Attha's ideas..." Yanata Seiran pointed out, the entire room breaking out into a grand argument seconds afterwords as the ministers began to discuss just how significant the ideas of Cagalli's father were... at the same time the blonde girl heard it all, and came to a conclusion after seeing the older men bicker back and fourth.

"Guys... guys..." Cagalli grumbled to herself, trying to be heard over the yelling going about. "ENOUGH!" She slammed her right foot down on the ground and instantly earned the attention of everyone in the room. "Since you all feel so eager to just go at each other like that, and considering how hard it might be to come to a complete yes or no agreement at this point in time... I propose..." She tried to say, pausing and swallowing as she did. 'Here goes nothing...' She thought. "That we issue a referendum to the people about this treaty... and let them decide for themselves, seeing as we're not going to be able to come to a conclusion ourselves it seems, unless you guys were coming to a compromise... which it didn't sound like." She stated as the rest of the ministers remained silent for a second. "I'll take that as a yes... and with that, I now end this meeting. I will personally draw up this referendum to ensure that is both unbiased and does not employ tricky rhetoric." Cagalli ordered.

* * *

After the meeting, the Seirans met in their office.

"Lord Djibril, can you hear me?" Yanata said as he connected a line to wherever the man was.

"Yanata Seiran! How did the meeting go? Is ORB signing on to the Atlantic Federation?" Djibril asked.

"We've suffered a little problem but nothing too serious. The Princess, being the stubborn girl she is decided to issue a referendum in regards to the treaty. If left unchecked, we will not be the Atlantic Federation's ally anytime soon. I think that 'Operation Photoshop' needs to be put into place tonight." Yuna said.

"I see. Your Princess is a stubborn one, that's for sure. We'll make sure that it goes live tonight at nine o'clock around the entire world. You'll be certain that this will make your citizens vote for the treaty." Djibril grinned.

"Meow!"

* * *

"I suppose leaving the hull of the ship in Morganroate's hands is acceptable. However, I want your crew to be the only one's allowed to perform internal repairs. They've offered us whatever supplies we need to make sure you do a perfect job." Talia informed her chief engineer.

"Captain, are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, shouldn't we wait until we get to Carpentaria?" Arthur asked with anxiety.

"Oh, settle down, Arthur. We'll be fine. I trust ORB." Talia said.

A car drove into the repair bay and a man stepped out.

"Who are you and what is your..." Arthur tried to say to the man, but Talia gave him a light push to get him to shut up.

"Hello. I am Talia Gladys. I assume you are part of the repair crew?" She asked.

"Yes. I am Chief Murdock, the supervisor for the repairs that ORB is giving the Minerva." Murdock informed.

"I see. Well then... hey, aren't you Murrue Ramius' chief engineer?" Talia asked.

"Yes... I unfortunately have the duty of having to clean up that women's shenanigans every once in a while." He said, Talia raised an eyebrow.

"I mean... sometimes they've done crazy things. As a warning, since you have a ship that can travel across the Earth, where's there is GRAVITY..."

"Cut to the chase!" Talia said.

"Never... EVER... EVER... Tell your helmsman to put the Minerva into a barrel roll. Your Chief Engineer will carry a grudge against you for a long time..." Murdock sighed.

"Ahahaha. You're funny. Anyways, how long will repairs be going on for?" Talia asked.

"Well...since Lady Cagalli has requested that all ORB crewman cease operations during the banquet, seeing as your guys won't be here, I'd say about... a couple days? Maybe."

"Acceptable. Thank you." Talia said, shaking his hand.

* * *

Cagalli's office:

The Chief Representative of ORB flipped through the proposed treaty, searching to see exactly how bad it truly was. One thing that Cagalli had learned when she was a kid under Uzumi was to read between the lines, especially for something like this. But this treaty wasn't even funny, everything about it was in plain sight for anyone to see, a testament to how rushed it was in the first place.

"What the hell..." She whispered to herself. "There's almost nothing here that would help with the relief efforts across the world. Sure, there's a thing here and there that could be useful, but most of this is about the military. Article 4, subsection 6, humph... well hidden indeed. 'All nations signing this treaty shall henceforth surrender control of their military power to the Atlantic Federation.' Ya, like that's not bullshit." Cagalli leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples. She got up and looked out the window, a tear forming in her eyes.

"Father... what would you do? What can I do? I... I just... what if this gets signed? Then what? What will happen? Well... I think I need to look at something; I need to stop sitting around and crying and think of something! Then, her phone rang. The girl then looked at the number and smiled before picking it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Yes, Representative. I was surprised by your sudden request." A voice said.

"I know. It's urgent. Will you be able to...?" She asked.

"They're already made. The four plaques and three medals. Each of them forged in a gold-titanium alloy." The voice said.

"Thank you very much. Your service is greatly appreciated. Have them taken to my room and put on my bed." Cagalli said.

"As you wish, Princess." The phone went dead. The blonde girl walked over and opened up the ORB Constitution, looking for something that she could use to counter-act the treaty, if it was put into place.

"Damn Earth Forces... they rushed this treaty so quickly that they didn't think I could do this!" Cagalli said excitedly as she found what she was looking for. The Chief Representative hurried back to her desk and began to draft something on the computer.

"Archaic... but required..." She said to herself. "And once this is done, then I'll finish making that damn referendum!" She smiled to herself.

* * *

A great monument stood next to a beach in ORB. It looked to be rather expensive and treasured monument. It was a statue of a woman, specifically the ORB goddess Haumae, holding up a bowl. In that bowl, a tall tower of cement stood. On top of the cement tower was the symbol of the ORB Union. A boy, who looked to be around sixteen years old walked up to the statue. At it's base was a plaque, made out of gold. The plaque read "In honor of all those who died in the horrific tragedy of the first Bloody Valentine War. We the people of ORB hope that you, whether natural or coordinator, whether a citizen of the PLANTs or one of the Earth Forces, can rest in peace for eternity. I personally hope that this monument lasts forever, as a symbol of our remembrance. Let this statue remind us of our past mistakes, and let them never be repeated." -Cagalli Yula Attha, current ruler of the ORB Union. CE 55-

"Words... just words. Nothing can make up for the fact that they're gone, and I'll never see them again..." A tear formed in the red eyes of the boy who was there. In his hand was a clenched artifact of his past, a pink cell phone. He opened it up and pressed a couple buttons. The phone then said "Hi! Mayu here! Sorry I can't talk to you right now, please leave a message!"

"I'll never...EVER... be allowed to hear that voice again besides this recording. I'll never be able to see the person who that voice belongs to again! And this is what you think makes up for the fact that she, and the rest of my family is dead?" Shinn screamed as he punched the statue, hurting his hand. The black eyed man looked around the area to see if anyone was there, and there wasn't. Nobody but him. Shinn went over to the sea and picked up a rock and hurled it with all of his might at the statue, and hit dead on. The impact... did nothing. Shinn then turned up his nose and walked away.

* * *

"Cagalli?" Athrun's voice could be heard as he knocked on her office door.

"Come in Athrun." The blonde responded. The blue haired man walked into Cagalli's office.

"So... how did the meeting today go?" Athrun asked.

"Ughh... not good." Cagalli responded in an angry tone. Athrun raised an eyebrow. He noticed how the woman was feverously typing something up on her computer.

"What are you working on? What happened?"

"Some of the other ministers, specifically the Seirans and those who fancy themselves like them, have decided that they want ORB to sign a treaty with the Atlantic Federation. They say it's for 'relief purposes' but I saw right through it."

"I see. Must be hard on you... what do you plan on doing?"

"I plan on asking the people what they want to happen. As much as I believe in ORB's values I also place great trust in my people to maker the correct decision... and there was simply no way around it in parliament. If the people want it, so be it. However, if they do, I'm plotting appropriate countermeasures to the treaty." Cagalli said.

"Appropriate countermeasures? Cagalli! Speak English!"

"You'll understand if it's ever put into place. I hope it isn't... but I'm not taking any chances." Cagalli stated.

"Yes... Anyway... I need to inform you of something..." Athrun led on, sitting in a seat in front of her desk, leaning on the backing.

"And that would be?" Cagalli said, still hastily typing away.

"Did Kira... or that Shinn kid tell you about what one of the GINN pilots said about why they tried to drop Junius Seven?"

"So that was no joke..." Cagalli said surprisingly, stopping her typing. "Oh, Athrun. Did they really... say something about your father, Patrick?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes... they did. I've been thinking about it ever since I heard him say it..." Athrun lowered his head, only to have Cagalli put her left hand on his right cheek.

"And so... what are you leading into? What is this about?" Cagalli asked as Athrun swallowed, needing to tell her something that he knew she wasn't going to like.

"I'm going to the PLANTs to talk with Chairman Durandal about some things." He explained as Cagalli put on an angry look and stared him right in the eyes.

"No... no you're not. You can't. I need you here by my side for support! Please Athrun, understand me right now!" Cagalli pleaded, her full attention on Athrun.

"Cagalli I need to do this! My father did as many terrible things as your father did good! He tried to wipe out Earth! I just need to go see the Chairman and have a chat with him, alright?"

"And I need you here while this delegation is going on! Seriously! You're my bodyguard, remember?" Cagalli asked, reminding Athrun of his duty.

"Well... okay. I'll think about it!" Athrun explained slowly, getting up as he did.

"Athrun Zala, you will stay here, or else." Cagalli said, staring at him. Athrun left the room.

'My plan only works if they are not allowed to do that... and for them not to be able to do that... you need to be here! Kira won't work for this type of thing!' Cagalli thought as the phone rang

"What now?" Cagalli groaned as she answered it.

"Yes." Cagalli said in a monotone voice.

"Milady, I have urgent news." A man said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The Atlantic Federation, Eurasia, as well as the rest of the Alliance have all released a joint statement. They want the PLANTs to meet several demands of theirs, or else be declared an enemy nation of Earth." The man said.

"What? You're kidding!" Cagalli raged.

"I am not, your highness. They say that the PLANTs are responsible for the Junius Seven drop because it was coordinators who put that colony up there in the first place."

"I understand. Anything else?" She asked.

"No, not yet. That's it."

"Understood." Cagalli hung up.

"And next... they'll play the same card they played at the end of the last war. Join us ORB! Join us or you are now considered an enemy of humanity!" She slammed her fist on the desk.

* * *

Later that day, when the party that Cagalli was talking about had started:

The Attha Mansion was currently being occupied by the crews of the Archangel and Minerva, as well as several important ORB figures (the Seirans weren't invited) were enjoying themselves, unless your name was Shinn Asuka. In which case, you were just sitting there. This was no ball; everyone was in their military uniforms. Rather, this event, as to Cagalli's design was meant to be a 'you saved the world, you deserve something for that' event."

"Oh cheer up, Shinn! Why don't you have some punch and mingle a little!" Lunamaria said.

"No. The punch is probably laced with morphine or something." Shinn said. Luna rolled her eyes and walked away to talk with someone else.

* * *

"Oh ya, Murdock gets on my case a lot about that. 'All hands prepare for barrel roll'" Murrue laughed. The captains of both ships were discussing matters inside the mansion, in the ballroom where most of the party was taking place.

"Ya apparently I should never do that or else my Chief Engineer will keep a grudge on me for life!" Talia laughed back.

"Well... sometimes drastic times call for drastic measures. What can you do?" Murrue shrugged her shoulders.

"You do what you can. It's do or die out there sometimes. Would you rather have a bump on the head or be reduced to star dust." Talia said.

"You said it like it is. Sigh... Your ship certainly has been through a lot so quickly."

"Yes. I honestly expected to have that launch ceremony happen, and then be asked to go running around on orbital patrol. When in reality, the Minerva's maiden voyage was far more interesting."

"It was indeed."

"Well... that's life. No one can tell you what awaits you in the future. That statement has never proven itself to be more true to me than right now."

"I feel the same way."

"It's just a feeling... but I'm getting the impression the ORB isn't in a position where it can be seen as lending it's hand to a Zaft vessel in need of some repairs. Not to mention all this." Talia said, looking at the entire party. Murrue looked surprised by then smiled.

"You may be right about that, I however have faith in the Princess. She's a tough girl. However, we have no way of knowing what'll happen in the future. We all have to wait and see how things turn out. I say that we all make the best decision at the time, using our mind and heart, and then see how it goes. Sometimes making the easy choice is not correct. Sometimes defying others is what your heart tells you to do. After that, if things do not go as planned, then it's time to moan and cry and complain about barrel roll maneveurs." Murrue responded. Talia then began to hysterically laugh at that.

"PRESENING HER ROYAL HIGHNESS!" A guard said. At the top of the stairs of the ball room, a big door opened, and Cagalli Yula Attha walked out, wearing her green dress and having her hair done in way.

"Oh look, it's her..." Shinn said, raising his head slightly.

"Oh, don't be such a stiff." Rey said to his friend.

"Now that is a Princess." Luna said to her sister.

"She looks gorgeous. She could have any man in the world if she wanted to..." Meyrin said with both excitement and envy.

"You're wrong, Meyrin." Shinn whispered.

"I thank all of you for attending this celebration. It is by far the least I could do to thank those who risked it all to save Earth. Although I myself was safe and sound in regards to Junius Seven hitting Earth, my nation was not. Every waking moment I feared that this might be the end of my homeland. In any case, I hope that those suffering right now may find peace, and those whose have died, may be blessed by Haumae. But I know you're all hungry, so let's all head towards the backyard of the Mansion, where dinner awaits!" She finished. With that, the massive crowd of people walked to the backyard, including Shinn, although Rey more or less had to drag him there. Cagalli sat at a table with her closest and most trustworthy ORB officials, Kira, Athrun, Murrue, Andrew, Talia, and Arthur.

"So Princess, what are your thoughts on this proposed treaty? What do you hope to get out of this referendum?" Arthur inquired.

"I hope that the citizens of ORB decide against it. It is against everything this nation stands for. The referendum has been issued and people will receive it in their mailboxes soon."

"But isn't it meant to help with relief efforts around the globe?" Talia asked. Everyone stared at Cagalli.

"Yes... but that's only part of it. I wouldn't be telling everyone you know about what I'm about to say, but listen carefully and be warned. I have... read this 'treaty' and it's main purpose is to gather the military forces of the nations of Earth under one banner." The table gasped. Athrun lowered his head. "I think you can all guess what they intend to do with such a force..." She finished.

"An all out assault on the homeland..." Talia said. Cagalli nodded, a tear forming in her eyes.

"You're kidding... the PLANTs..." Arthur said.

'This is more reason why I need to see Durandal...' Athrun thought. Everyone went silent, and began to think about what would happen. After about an hour, when everything had died down, Cagalli decided to get up and walk over to a stage that had been set up in the back.

"May I borrow the attention of all of you... for a short while?" Cagalli said over the microphone.

'What the hell does she want now?' Shinn thought.

"I have several items to present to several people..." She said gaining composure. "I find that now may be a good time to present them." Cagalli looked to her right as a man came carrying a fancy box. He set it down beside her and bowed as he left. Cagalli opened the box and pulled out two objects, holding them up. Everyone tried to see what they were, but no one could make them out.

"For risking the destruction of their vessels, for descending to Earth under dangerous conditions, and for dealing the additional damage needed to Junius Seven to reduce it to what it is now, I call upon Murrue Ramius and Talia Gladys to come up and receive these two plaques. Cagalli held up the two items and a screen behind her turned on, letting everyone see what was on the plaques. The two Captains looked at each other before walking up to the stage. Each plaque had an engravement of the ship it was being given to as well as an inscription saying 'Presented to LHM-BB01 Minerva/LCAM-01X Archangel, shatterer of the fallen Junius Seven.' Murrue and Talia each accepted the plaque and stood next to Cagalli as people took pictures of them before the two made their ways back down.

"Oh look at her handing out the gifts..." Shinn said.

"Oh Shinn... tsk tsk... I would be HONORED to receive something like that from her." Lunamaria said.

"And now, I will present three medals to three heroic pilots, who stayed out till the last viable second to get the job done." Cagalli said as she looked into the box and pulled out a medal.

"Would Athrun Zala please come up and accept this medal." Cagalli said. Athrun stood up and walked over to the podium and received his medal.

"Please stay here..." Cagalli whispered.

"I'll... see..." Athrun whispered as the medal was placed over his neck and he got his picture taken before sitting back down.

"Would Kira Yamato please come up and accept his medal." Cagalli said over the microphone as Kira went up as well.

"Thank you, sister." Kira whispered as he accepted the medal and sat back down. Cagalli took a deep breath before she opened her mouth.

"Last... but not least by a long stretch... would the Zaft soldier Shinn Asuka please come up and receive his medal." Cagalli said in a tone that was a little anxious.

Shinn looked surprised, but did not seem to want to get up.

"Come on Shinn, go get it!" Luna said. Shinn didn't move for a second, and then noticed Talia Gladys staring at him. The black haired boy got up and reluctantly went over to the stage.

"Wear... wear it with pride. You certainly deserve it, and this comes from the bottom of my heart." Cagalli said as she placed it over his neck, recalling how he saved Kira.'

"Whatever." He whispered back as he rolled his eyes and sat down after letting the people take maybe one or two pictures of him with it on.

"Now that that's done..." Cagalli was about to speak as someone came rushing from inside the mansion.

"LADY CAGALLI! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" The servant yelled.

"What is it?" She asked, looking worried. The servant turned to face the mansion and nodded. Inside another man manipulated the screen behind Cagalli to display the news.

"...and here we have decisive proof that the Junius Seven incident was indeed caused by Zaft!" A news reporter said as the screen showed the photo shopped images of the Zaft forces 'helping' the GINNs and fighting with the stolen suits.

"They even went to the extent of driving away the ship assigned to break up Junius Seven." The reporter said as he showed a picture of Girty Lue being attacked by the Minerva. The Archangel in that picture was edited to show a Nazca-class destroyer shooting at Phantom Pain's vessel.

"No... no it cannot be..." Cagalli said to herself as she stepped back, seeing these images. The entire party was gasping at this.

'The bastards!' Shinn thought as he snuck away and went inside the Attha mansion to find some peace and quiet. The Zaft Soldier made his way around and found a balcony where he stood alone.

"Well what do you make of it, Johnson?" A news anchor named Tiffany asked.

"Well... you can't argue with this evidence! Clearly the PLANTs aid is just covering up their failed attempt to wipe us all out!" Johnson responded.

"Yes, and to top it off, we have a special clip that we'd like to share with you, courtesy of an inside spy." Tiffany said. The clip played, and a man, one who sounded the same as the one that Kira, Athrun and Shinn encountered started to speak.

"We will wipe them out. We will make sure that not one filthy natural lives to see the light of day after this! For Patrick Zala! For the coordinator!" The man said.

'NO! NO! FATHER WHY!' Athrun thought. 'That's it; I'm going to the PLANTs. I need to clear my family's name. Sorry, Cagalli.'

The entire party was in uproar. Cagalli then walked off the stage and into her mansion. She turned to one of her guards.

"Make sure nothing bad happens. Tell them that the parties over. Oh, and make sure nothing happens to that box!" She ordered. The guard nodded and did just that. Athrun went running into the building after her.

Shinn was thinking on the balcony when he heard someone crying and ducked. One balcony over he saw Cagalli come out, sobbing a little, but not much.

"CAGALLI!" Athrun said as he ran onto the balcony. "Cagalli..."

"Athrun... what... now everything's gone to hell." Cagalli said.

"Cagalli. This is now urgent. I've...made up my mind. I'm going to the PLANTs." Athrun said. He was immediately met with a slap on the face.

"NO! You NEED to stay here! Now more than ever. When the people see this, they'll vote for me to sign the treaty! I need you and the rest of the gang by my side!" She yelled.

"Cagalli... this is a personal thing. I must clear my family's name. I must. Now the people will think that the people of PLANT still follow Patrick Zala even when he's dead."

Athrun said.

"Athrun..." She said angrily.

"I'll be back. Here, let me prove it..." Athrun said, reaching into his pocket. "I find that now I need to do this... or never do it..."

'What's he doing?' Shinn thought as he looked between the stone bars at Athrun and Cagalli.

Athrun pulled out a ring and as he did Cagalli's eyes turned to beach balls. The blue haired man took her hand...

'What the hell does he think he's doing? How dare he!' Cagalli raged in her mind. Athrun was about to put the ring on her finger, but then Cagalli pulled her hand away quickly and with a lot of force.

"Cagalli..." Athrun said as the Lioness' face seemed to 'erupt' with anger.

"You...DARE do that. You say you're leaving, even though I tell you not to. I tell you that I NEED you here, but you insist on leaving. And then you try to do this? I am not some simple girl who is just going to wait for you while you go running around doing your own thing just before war breaks out! I am not going to be made a fool of by you, Athrun! Know that right now!" She yelled, causing Athrun to lose his voice temporarily before she continued. "Chose your next action wisely, Athrun PATRICK-LENORE Zala. You may either put that ring on my finger, or you can go see the Chairman and fulfil your desire to 'clear your family's name', but you MAY NOT do both. Stay with me right now... or we're finished! That's the end of it! That's my ultimatum!" Cagalli stated, staring at him seriously and with vigor, her piercing gaze forcing him to step back before he manned up and decided to retaliate.

"I... I... FINE THEN!" Athrun said, putting the ring in his pocket. "But let me have one last kiss..." He said as he tried to kiss her, but received another slap in the face, and this one was extremely hard... and had a lot of force and feeling in it. The Red Knight's face went red as he walked away, turning around and pulling out the necklace that Cagalli had given him in the first war, throwing it to the ground, stomping on it, the act of which of course shattered it into a million tiny shards to be strewn across the floor as he himself left.

"So be it... thanks for absolutely nothing." Cagalli grumbled as she walked away.

'Holy shit...' Shinn had a grin on his face as he decided to follow the Princess.

Shinn shadowed Cagalli until he saw her stop. She turned around the corner, but failed to see him, for he had hid around a corner, watching as Kira walked up to Cagalli and grabbed her.

"Cagalli..." Kira said as he pulled his sister toward himself and hugged her tightly.

"Kira... it's fine." Cagalli responded.

"Are you sure? I just passed Athrun he said a couple of words before he stormed off."

"Yes... I honestly can say that I never wanted him to put that ring on me even if he did stay. Too soon."

"Ring? He didn't mention a ring! All he said was that you hit him... TWICE!" Kira responded.

'Look at the sibling bonding... how cute.' Shinn said, reaching under his coat and touching something metal.

"He thought he could engage me and then leave. That insensitive jerk..." She complained.

"He did? Athrun? Really?"

"If only you weren't my sibling... then you could be used to help me. I wish it wasn't how it was. I need comfort..." Cagalli said.

"You're my sister and I'm your brother. Take comfort in that for it will never change." Kira said as he let go of her. Cagalli then stormed off, and Kira went somewhere else, leaving Shinn to continue his shadowing.

* * *

Out in the woods of ORB:

Cagalli stood some ten feet away from a cliff, watching the sunset as she stood there, thinking about how everything had turned sour. Then she heard some rustling and quickly turned around.

"Who's there? Leave me alone! I mean it!" She ordered. She heard nothing. "Must be a gopher or something like that." Cagalli said. She waited a couple of minutes until she heard more rustling behind her. The Princess of ORB turned again, but once more, heard nothing. Then Cagalli began walking into the forest, until she was next to a tree. She closed her eyes for a second, leaning against the wood. When she opened them she saw something she didn't want to see...

"Any. Last. Words? Before I shoot you in the head and avenge my family's death?" Shinn said as he stood about ten to fifteen feet away from Cagalli, a 9mm gun equipped with a silencer in his hand pointed right at her, right in between the eyes.

"Wha...what...no... please...don't. You... YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Cagalli begged, a tear forming.

"Cagalli Yula Attha, Princess of the ORB Union, heir to Uzumi Nara Attha, supporter of ideals that killed my family. Accept the fact that you are alone out here, except for me. Your white knight... what's his name? Kira Yamato, your brother? Yes, him. He isn't going to come prancing in and save you. You will die." Shinn said. Cagalli twitched a little, as if she was about to run away.

"Don't. Move. A. Muscle. OR I SHOOT. I never miss a target. I was the best in my class when it came to aiming handheld firearms." He lowered the gun to a new target. "It's aimed at your heart. If I shoot, I'll break it, but then again, it already was just broken, wasn't it?" Shinn asked.

"YOU! YOU LITTLE! HOW DARE YOU SPY ON ME?"

"Yes... you had a little conflict with the Zala man. Such a shame. Tsk tsk. Like I said, I'll break your heart, like how mine was permanently broken two years ago." He said.

"Why...why do you need to do this? Why do you have the desire to spill my blood?" Cagalli asked. The wind blew, and her dress and hair was messed with.

"WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO SUPPORT POLICY THAT SPITS ON THE NAME 'ASUKA'?" Shinn yelled, causing Cagalli to gasp.

"Because that was what I was taught. That is what I believe in. I do not mean to 'spit on the name Asuka' by any stretch of the imagination though." She responded, gaining composure.

"Humph... Whatever. Anyway, any last words? What do you want to say BEFORE I END YOUR LIFE? Chose wisely." Shinn yelled. The Zaft soldier held a sturdy grip on the gun and was a stone face.

'Is this... the end? Really? No... it can't be! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!' Cagalli said in her mind.

"I have a question for you, Shinn, in fact, I have two. One, why do you keep that medal on your neck? I would have thought that you would have discarded it right after I gave it to you." Cagalli said, pointing at the medallion on his neck.

"What this? THIS MEANS NOTHING! I just forgot to take it off. Here, I'll prove it!" Shinn said, taking his eye off of Cagalli for just a second as he took the medal off of his neck and threw it.

"Now, what was the second...?" Shinn said as he felt some force kick his hand, causing the gun to fly up into the air and land somewhere else as he was tackled by a formally dressed Cagalli.

"YOU BITCH!" Shinn yelled as he fought with the Princess on the ground. The two rolled around, Cagalli trying to put some distance between them and the gun, and Shinn trying to reach the weapon.

"I won't let you do this!" Cagalli yelled at Shinn.

"SHUTUP AND PREPARE TO DIE!" Shinn yelled as he was underneath Cagalli. He pushed the Princess off of him before getting up and running towards the gun. Cagalli took this chance to attempt to make a break for it, but she was wearing a dress. The blonde hurried but then a bullet hit the ground right next to her feet before she felt herself be pushed to the ground on her belly. Cagalli felt Shinn point the gun at her head.

"You think you could get away from me? You honestly thought that? Well too bad. You're not getting out of this! Now, what was that other question, hmm?" Shinn asked.

"Please don't shoot! I don't want to die. You monster! You worthless monster!" Cagalli screamed. Shinn had her legs trapped between his and her arms were pulled back and held in place by his left hand while his right hand held the gun. She heard the gun fire, but didn't feel anything. Then she felt Shinn whisper to her.

"Enough games. This is loaded. Did you just hear the shot? Ya, that wasn't aimed at you, fortunately. Now, what are your last words?" She felt him say as he turned her head to look him straight in the eyes. "I'm going to ENJOY looking into those beautiful golden eyes as you die..."

"Why? Why do you think that killing me is going to accomplish anything? It won't bring your family back at all. If anything, they will be disappointed in you, if a god really does exist. You're nothing but a child, you know that? Fine then, finish me, I'm waiting." Cagalli said as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm being merciful. I'm going straight for the head. Quick. And. Painless." Shinn said as he pulled the trigger...

* * *

"Athrun..." Kira said as he approached his friend. "Athrun there's something we need to talk about."

"Kira... I'm sorry... it's just..." Athrun responded as he turned around and faced his brunette childhood friend.

"Why did you do that to Cagalli? Why now of all times? How could you do something like that to her... or at least try? What was going through your mind? That she would just fold and let you do whatever you want? That she, as the leader of a nation like ORB, needs someone to be by her side that will demonstrate loyalty to her?" Kira asked, a serious look on his face as he locked pupils with his childhood friend.

"I need to do this. Like I told her, this is personal!" Athrun answered with a slightly energized and serious tone.

"Personal, eh? You seriously hurt her feelings. Why do you think that you can get away with something like that? You don't engage someone and then run away! I'm your friend... but who do you think you are?"

"I mean to return, Kira! I mean to return after I talk with Durandal. Trust me... I'll..." Athrun tried to explain as Kira narrowed his eyes.

"Don't. Come. Back." Kira said in the most serious and cold voice he could muster. 'Athrun, you've hurt Cagalli today, as no matter how much of a friend I am to you, I can't simply let something like that go... Cagalli is my sister, and right now, the most important person to me, as is ORB, my homeland...' Kira thought as Athrun stood shocked. "Or at least don't come back and think that you can just continue on your life in the ORB Union as it previously was... you're not going to have that delight."

"What? Kira, do you know what you're saying?" Athrun asked, receiving only a positive nod from his 'best friend'.

"Don't think you can return and continue to be close to Cagalli, 'friend'. I won't allow anyone who does something like that to be allowed to harm her like that again. She needed you, and you'll soon see why. I personally don't know, but if she said she needed you, she needed you, and you foolishly thought you could have your pie and eat it. Like she's just a slut who's meant to take it from her master... Cagalli doesn't work that way, and even in the time frame of two years you've never learned to understand that concept."

"Kira..." Athrun said as the Ultimate Coordinator turned his back to Athrun. "Fine then, be that way, KIRA!" Athrun yelled.

* * *

Authors Note:

CLIFFHANGER AHOY!

And now the around... one hundred people who do read this story are now going to leave because "ASUCAGA IS CANON FFS! IT MAKES SENSE! RAGE RAGE!" Okay hopefully not...please forgive me.

In addition, I'm going to now be spammed with 'COOL IT'S SHINNCAGA'. Don't draw any conclusions yet. The relationships will not seriously develop until I make the two differing stories that make up the second half of the re-write (SEE MY PROFILE!).


	9. Phase 9: Father's Shadow

Disclaimer #1: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

"On hold? ON HOLD? What do you mean by 'on hold', Mr. President?" Lord Djibril raged on from his underground lair.

"It's just... how can I say this. I don't want to do anything until we get some sort of response from the PLANTs."

"A response? So, you're going to be dictated by how quickly they make a decision? What if they never come to a consensus, hmm? Are we just going to hold off on our all out attack forever? 'Oh, hey Durandal, we want some things from you, because we know you're responsible for what happened. But we're going to be nice and wait until you decide if you're going to give us that stuff or not, okay?' Are you serious" Djibril took a sip from his glass of wine. "Make a deadline. Or, let's make this simple: Just go launch the Mk.V's and kill them right now before they can amass a strong enough force to hold off an assault! That's the _best idea_!"

"Well...ugh... it's not just that, milord. There's also a matter of the nations that have yet to sign the treaty. They could mean trouble if they're not on our side when we attack."

"The nations that have yet to sign the treaty? Really? You're worried about them? Grow a pair. You're Commander and Chief of the Atlantic Federation. The Eurasian Chancellor is already chomping at the bit to attack and their firepower is equal to three quarters of the Atlantic Federation's force."

"I know but... with our forces preparing to assault Carpentaria in a couple of days, I still want to wait."

"Want to wait? So you're going to storm Carpentaria, which will alert Zaft of our intentions, and have them arm their space forces in preparation for Operation Blue and Pure?"

"Well... still... Like I said, those countries that have yet to..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU AFRAID OF?" Djibil yelled.

"MEOW!" His cat yelled.

"I mean, seriously? Are you afraid of the Equatorial Union? Is it the Kingdom of Scan...haha Scandinavia" **snort** "Oh, I get it; you're afraid of ORB and it's headstrong punk ass little whore Princess, that's right? Well, I have news for you: She decided to 'not be an evil dictator' and issue a public vote in regards to the treaty, even though she'd rather remain neutral all the time. It was simply a matter of showing the citizens of ORB the 'undeniable truth about what happened at Junius Seven'. The people of ORB will vote for the treaty, natural or coordinator, in an outrage against the PLANTs."

"I'm still going to wait until that country passes it's vote on the matter. I can't take any chances." The President Responded. Djibril threw a bottle of wine at the wall, shattering it. "What was that?" The President asked.

"That was the sound of your incompetence owing me another bottle of expensive wine." Djibril said.

* * *

Kira Yamato tossed and turned in his sleep once again.

'This dream! Why won't it go away?' He thought as he was tormented by the nightmare. 'Wait, this one is different!'

Kira remembered the scene where he was fighting in ORB against the three Earth Alliance pilots during the first war. Every single time the same scene would play. He was about to fire his rail guns at the Forbidden, but then the Calamity crashed into him and diverted the shot. If Kira decided to look where the shots went, his vision disappeared until the dream reset itself. If he didn't, he saw whatever he was looking at, but he couldn't see what he wanted to see. Every time though, just before the vision reset, he heard three people scream and a boy yell 'NOOOOOOOOOOO!'.

"Kira!" He heard from the outside. His dream held onto him.

"KIRA!" He heard the voice intensify.

"KIRA YAMATO! WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD!" He finally woke up, panting like last time. Next to him was his friends Murrue and Andrew.

"What time is it? Where are we? Where's Cagalli? Is she safe?" Kira asked in a panic.

"We are in the Attha Mansion. It's seven in the morning. We don't know where Cagalli is; she ran off after the party and hasn't been seen since. To make matters worse, Captain Gladys reports that the pilot of the Impulse is missing as well." Andrew informed.

"Shit!" Kira yelled as he quickly got out of his bed and got dressed in a hurry.

"What's with all the..." Murrue tried to say as Kira cut her off.

"I need to go find Cagalli! She could be in danger, or worse!" Kira yelled as he ran out the door.

'Cagalli... fuck... I'm such an idiot for not keeping watch on you. I swear... if that kid harmed you in any way, he's dead.' Kira thought as his eyes went into SEED mode as he ran out the door and into the forest.

* * *

Athrun Zala sat in shuttle on his way to Aprillius One. The shuttle was supposed to take only four hours to reach the PLANT, and although the clocks did not lie, it felt like an eternity.

'I guess... I guess there's no going back now.' He thought as he remembered what happened last night. 'Kira, are you still my friend? I sure do hope so.' Athrun pondered how this would affect his relationship with Kira. He knew that the brunette was very protective of his sister, hence the reason why Athrun was told to leave with Murrue on the Minerva while Kira stayed with the Princess to confront the Minerva's young crew. 'What of you, Cagalli? Is it over?' He said as he pulled out the ring. It was pink tinted silver and had an Amethyst in it. Engraved on the inside it had the inscription 'Property of Mrs. Zala'. It cost Athrun a lot of money to get it made, and as such, was upset when Cagalli rejected it.

'You don't understand, Cags, this is about my father.' And then there was Shinn. Athrun noticed the red eyed coordinator looking at them but in the heat of the moment thought that he was just moaning and groaning to himself about something. Now that he thought about it, something else was up with the Zaft pilot, but he didn't know. Athrun really didn't know what to expect now that he was going back to the PLANTs. What would Durandal say about this? The Chairman seemed to be very receptive of the blue haired man, considering the amount of times he looked at him with a smile.

* * *

"Ugh... gah..." A girl in a green dress awoke from her slumber in the forests of ORB. Her hair was a mess, and her live long servant, Mana, would kill her when she saw the state of the girl's attire. Her brother, as overprotective as he was, would be very angry with the boy sleeping soundly next to her as the two rested near a tree. Cagalli looked at the Zaft soldier and wondered how she got out of that situation in the way she did.

* * *

-Flashback-

'Is this the end? Now, of all time? I'm so young, and I'm going to die to him of all people...' Cagalli thought as she stared into the eyes of Shinn Asuka, the man who had forcefully submitted her and now held a gun to her head with the intention of killing her over his childish hatred. The blonde girl closed her eyes, a tear forming in them as she felt the gun fire off a bullet, the sound very weak because of the silencer. Remarkably, the Princess of ORB didn't feel anything.

'Am I dead? Was it that painless?' She thought as she pondered what had happened.

"Am... I... de..." She tried to say as she opened her eyes as she felt a weight lifted off of her back and her limbs released.

"You're not dead. Me on the other hand, I'm an idiot." The boy said as he sat up next to her laying body and placed the gun next to her. "Kill me. Do it. Let me be with my family again." Shinn said, pointing towards the gun.

"What? NO! I won't! Why would you..." Cagalli said as she sat up and looked at the 9mm between them.

"No, don't kill me. Don't grant me the peace of death in this sad, sad life of mine. How fucking cruel, witch."

"I AM NO WITCH! Shinn, why didn't you kill me?" She asked, looking him straight in the eye.

"Because, as much as I hate to admit it. As much as it goes against my own values, you are right. Killing you would accomplish nothing. It was all just my desire for revenge." He said.

"I see. Still, I won't kill you!" Cagalli said.

"Fine then, don't. Allow me to suffer."

"SHINN, LISTEN TO YOURSELF! You... you... you're only around sixteen years old. You're not even grown up yet! You have your entire life ahead of you! You have the chance to have many good experiences with your friends. You have the chance to fight for what you believe in. When you're all done all of that, when your play time is all over, then you can settle down with a beautiful woman and have your own children. Are you really just going to throw all of that away? By your logic, every orphan child that is left at an orphanage in a basket without any information about them should be killed because they don't 'have any family'." Cagalli said.

"Oh shut up. Don't move, please." Shinn said with a grin on his face as he picked up the gun and pointed it at Cagalli's direction and fired several times. The Princess felt the shockwave created by the bullets blitzing in the air as they passed by her, doing no damage, not even a gaze. Shinn then threw the gun away. At the same time Cagalli felt a huge wave of relief rush over her body as she put her back to one of the bigger trees in the woods. Much to her surprise, Shinn moved in closer and seemed to embrace her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, although at the same time she felt sadness radiating off of him.

"It's just... it's just..." He said in a sad tone, as if he was on the brink of letting tears out. "They're dead... and they're never... coming back... never..." He mourned as she frowned at him, placing her left arm around his back.

"There... there..." She stated as he let his emotions out. "It's better that you let your feelings go then hold them in... forever..." She told him, realizing before too long that he was asleep in her arms, and that she herself was too tired to lift him off of her.

-End Flashback-

* * *

'Hmm...what's this?' Cagalli thought as she reached into Shinn's pocket and pulled out a pink cell phone. 'Now what would he be doing with something like this?'

Cagalli thought as she flipped through the information on the phone. She eventually came to the photo album and began looking at the pics. 'Is this... Is this his sisters? The girl? That's his mom, his dad, and him. Oh my, this... this is so saddening.' Cagalli said as she began to form tears in her eyes over what she was seeing. Flipping through the pics she found one that surprised her. 'That's...me?' Cagalli thought as she found a picture of herself with the words 'my idol' on them. Cagalli then accidently pressed a button and heard 'Hi. Mayu here. Sorry I can't talk to you right now!'.

"Wh... what? Who's messing with Mayu's phone?" Shinn said as he awoke from slumber and came to consciousness. "Give me that!" He yelled aggressively as he tore the phone away from Cagalli. "Weren't you told to not touch what wasn't yours?" He asked.

"It's just. I was curious. What the hell would you be doing with a PINK phone? That looks to be straight out of Lacus Clyne's room!" Cagalli said.

"Never mind. It's my sisters."

"I like the fact that your sister was a fan of me." Cagalli said with a smug look on her face.

"You... got me on that. That picture surprises me whenever I see it. Unfortunately I don't know her password so I can't delete it." Shinn said, Cagalli gave an angry look for a second.

"Whatever. Why the hell did you have to pounce on me last night?" She asked.

"Because I was afraid that you would run back home, tell your brother about everything, and then it would get to Captain Gladys and I'd be as good as dead."

"Hmm... let's remedy that then." Cagalli said as she picked up the gun and walked over to the cliff, proceeding to throw the weapon as hard as she could into the ocean.

"Thanks... but I still don't like you, or ORB." Shinn commented.

"Fine, be your stubborn self. I don't care. I have to send the Minerva off in a couple of days before things get hot here..." Cagalli commented.

"Meh. So, what kind of excuse are we going to make when we get back. I think I know my way back, but I'm not entirely sure." Shinn said.

"I don't know... maybe we cou-"

"CAGALLI!" They both heard the voice of a certain brunette as he ran towards them.

'Shit! It's her brother!" Shinn yelled as he stood up and prepared to defend himself.

"Cagalli... are you alright." Kira said as he went to his sister. He scanned her, making sure that she was okay. She was dirty due to the fact that this was the middle of the forest, but overall, she was fine. "You..." Kira said as he turned towards Shinn. "Why is she like this? What did you do to her? Why didn't she come back last night?" Kira asked as he went over to Shinn.

"Just ask her, will you. She'll explain everything." Shinn said with an angry tone at Kira. Kira looked expectantly at Cagalli, who began to speak.

"Alright, here's the story. I went out in the woods last night to get some fresh air, and he found me and tried to comfort me." Cagalli lied, scratching her head.

"And you spent the night together..." Kira said.

"Not exactly, we just fell asleep after talking to one another." Cagalli added. "Alright we did technically spend the night together, but not in the way that you and Flay did!"

'Flay? Who's Flay? Is it that girl that Rau killed?' Shinn thought. Kira looked around a bit, thinking. Kira eventually found something on the ground, picked it up, and walked back towards them.

"Then what's this?" Kira said as he held up a 9mm bullet.

"Alright, Mr. Detective. You got me. She was lying. You want the truth? Okay, here it is! I tried to kill her. I didn't, but I tried, and she would be dead if not for my own merciful nature." Shinn said. Kira turned towards the black haired man, and activated his SEED mode.

"You... tried to kill my sister. How dare you!" Kira said as he charged Shinn and pushed him against a tree.

'Those eyes again... what the... this is fucking scary!' Shinn thought.

"I swear... if you ever... TOUCH her again..." Kira threatened.

"KIRA THAT'S ENOUGH! PUT HIM DOWN!" Cagalli yelled. Kira let go of Shinn and turned to Cagalli.

"If I ever touch her again you'll do what? I'd like to see what you'd do!" Shinn said as he pushed Cagalli against a tree.

"Shinn...what are you?..." Cagalli tried to say.

"SHINN!" Kira yelled as he ran towards the two, but stopped. Kira went out of SEED mode as he noticed what Shinn was actually doing. He wasn't hurting her.

Right now, Shinn Asuka had locked his lips with Cagalli. Her eyes were the size of the sun and he had closed his in bliss. He had caught her by surprise, for her mouth was open and he took that chance to explore it. The red eyed boy then broke the kiss before turning to Kira, wiping his lips with his hand arrogantly.

"Come at me. Come on. I just touched her, didn't I?" Shinn taunted Kira, who began to run at him. 'Come to think of it... I liked her 'taste' and she didn't seem to like it... I guess I'll do that again before I leave if I can... for the sake of it...' Shinn thought.

"YOU TWO STOP IT!" Cagalli yelled as she got in between Kira and Shinn. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! Shinn... go back to your ship, NOW!" Cagalli said, her eyes going into SEED mode. The Zaft pilot noticed that Kira had also reactivated his powers as well.

'What the hell is that thing, anyway?' Shinn mentally thought before picking up the medal that Cagalli gave him and getting the hell away from the twins. 'That shit is scary...'

"Kira..." Cagalli said as she hugged her twin brother.

"Cagalli... did he really hurt you? Was he really going to kill you?" Kira asked.

"Yes he was... but leave him. He's just really hurt on the inside and thought that hurting me would fix that. He's... troubled. It doesn't matter though, for he'll be gone when the Minerva leaves."

"Okay. As long as you're alright. I don't know what I would do without my sister..." Kira embraced his sibling.

'That... that kiss. It actually felt kind of good. Nothing like what I ever felt when I was with Athrun, though... but better. That felt like sorrow with a hint of love mixed in...' Cagalli thought.

* * *

Athrun had arrived at the PLANT and was currently heading towards the Chairman's office. Getting a meeting with Durandal was actually quite easy, and to some extents, was expected. He had been told that the Chairman would be delighted to see him, and because of that, the blue haired man walked up the stairs, until he heard a familiar sound.

"HARO! HARO! HARO!"

'What? Those are...' He thought before yelling a name. "LACUS?" Athrun yelled as he ran up the stairs he was currently on until he reached the top and saw the Pink haired girl.

"Athrun!" She giggled. "How good to see you!" Lacus greeted him.

"Wha...what are you doing here?" Athrun asked.

"Wha... you don't know? I moved to PLANT about a month ago. A day or so ago I was asked if I could come and speak with the Chairman. He has taken a great interest in me. He says my singing skills are unmatched!" Lacus replied.

"So the Chairman has taken interest in you..." Athrun turned his head and thought a bit, before turning back. "So tell me, how long has he been asking for your aid?" Athrun asked.

"Oh, well... I was just scheduled to do a tour in PLANT, and then return to ORB for a week, and then go to Scandinavia, but then the Junius Seven drop happened, and I was asked to see the Chairman. We talked a bit and decided that it would be better if I moved to a place in PLANT with all the terrible things going on, and so, here I am!" Lacus giggled.

"Hmm... well how's life here anyway?" Athrun asked.

"It's good. Different under Durandal, but good." Lacus replied.

"Good? Different? How so?" Athrun asked.

"I don't know. It just... feels different." Lacus replied.

"I see... well then..."

"AH, Athrun. How good to see you again. I was thrilled when I heard that you were going to come and see me today. It must be hard on you, as the only child of Patrick Zala." Chairman Durnandal walked in. The black haired man walked up to Athrun and shook his hand again.

"Chairman... it's good to see you. Anyway, can we have that talk right now, or later?" Athrun asked.

"I think now would be a good time. I think you have a lot to get off your shoulders these days. I'll have one of my attendants bring in some coffee, hmm?" Durandal said as the two walked into another room.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"SHINN WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Talia berated her lead pilot as he entered the Minerva.

"I was... ugh... hmm...?" He said as he scratched his head.

"You were in 'ugh... hmm...?' I wonder where that is. I should go there for a vacation next time I'm off." She said sarcastically.

"Ma'am, we're receiving a message from ORB." Bart said.

"What is it?" Talia said.

"The message says 'Shinn is alright. Please don't punish him. He helped me last night with something and then passed out. Don't need to go into details. -Cagalli.'"

"What the bloody hell is that Princess doing sticking her nose in that kind of business." Arthur said.

"Hmm... You're off the hook for now, Shinn. However, I don't want you worrying me like that again, understood?" Talia said.

"YES MA'AM!" Shinn said as he saluted his Captain and walked off of the bridge.

* * *

"Hey Shinn, what's up?" Luna asked as her fellow pilot entered the pilots lounge.

"Eh, nothing." Shinn practically ignored Luna as he got a can of pop from the machine.

"Yesterday was exciting!" Meyrin said with enthusiasm.

"Exciting? Yes, you could put it that way. However, it worries me what might happen after that broadcast last night. ORB is going to be holding a nation-wide vote to decide if they're going to join the Alliance. Those images... ugh... I shudder to think what would happen if THIS nation became our 'enemy'." Rey said.

"They what? Hypocrites!" Shinn raged.

"Well... according to what I heard last night, the Princess would rather not be a 'dictator'. Whatever. We're leaving in a day or two anyway." Rey said. Shinn lowered his head and brooded.

'Go to such extents to keep your ideals, and then give it up in a vote? What the hell?' He thought.

"Anyway Shinn, since you were out last night I hope you got some juicy information. Come on, what happened?" Luna said as she got in his face.

"Well... here's something juicy. The Zala dude, Athrun is his name? Ya, him. He kinda broke up with the Princess." Shinn informed as he took a drink of his pop.

The Hawke sisters gasped and then began to gossip to themselves.

"Really? Why did they?" Rey asked with interest, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently Athrun is going to the PLANTs to talk with the Chairman and the Princess didn't want him to. She says he needed to stay with her." Shinn said as he felt the medal on his neck.

'Mission accomplished.' Rey thought as he smirked.

"Hey, what's with you Rey?" Shinn asked, noticing his friend's crooked smile.

"Oh nothing. It's just funny how some people fall in love so young and think it can actually last, that's all." Rey said.

"Well, sometimes it can." Shinn said.

"Well...haha... apparently not for them!" Rey responded with a fake giggle.

"Not that funny, Za Burrel. That girl was really hurt by what he did. He took out a necklace that I can assume was from her and crushed it. She needed her brother for comfort." Shinn defended.

"Since when do you care about her?" Luna said with an inquisitive look at Shinn, who blushed.

"I DON'T! JUST SAY'N!" Shinn blushed some more as he was mentally boxed in a corner.

* * *

"Is this for real? Is this really what they would call 'reasonable demands'? What kind of political joke is this? They can't honestly intend to get away with this, can they?" Athrun asked.

"You speak of an ideal situation, Athrun. This is no political joke, as much as I would want it to be... the Alliance are for real. They are demanding that we 'surrender the terrorists', pay them reparations, disarm the Zaft Military, disillusion of our current administration, and allow Alliance Observers on the Supreme Council. That is their official statement, and if we don't give them what they want they will take action." Gilbert Durandal sat down in a chair and put his hand on his forehead. "I think you know full well what 'take action' stands for... It's a troubling excuse... they're just going to use our absolute rejection of these outrageous demands as an excuse to attack us."

"I can't believe that they think they can get away with this!"

"Calm down, Athrun. Sit down, nothing has happened yet. Although I wouldn't doubt that some sort of an attack is coming soon... I'm preparing for the worst, as is my duty."

"Chairman... who do you think is responsible for giving those terrorists the technology they needed to drop Junius Seven?" Athrun asked as Durandal let out a sigh.

"I wish I could tell you, but it all happened in the timeframe of a couple of days. No one knows the answer to that question besides the ones who were responsible. There's an investigation ongoing right now and although I'm hoping for the best I also know that I need to to buckle down for the worst. That is to say: We don't ever find out."

"So they hid themselves that well that you think you may not ever find them? Who has the power to do such a thing?" Athrun asked.

"Who indeed. Either way I'm preparing the military for an attack... if and when it comes. Obviously the PLANTs cannot hope to do anything other than defend, and I, as the Chairman, have a responsibility to keep my people safe." Durandal reached for a remote and hit a button on it, causing a wall to open up, revealing a screen that displayed the location of the Earth Alliance forces gathering around Carpentaria. "It's not like the Alliance is keeping anything hidden at this point in time anyway..."

"Car... Carpentaria? At this time?"

"Yes unfortunately. It's like they're just waiting to attack it, or at least block anything from leaving the area."

"What about the Minerva? Where is it?" Athrun put his hand in his pocket and felt contact with something metallic.

"The Minerva is still in ORB... Although it will probably be forced to leave when the people of that country vote to join the Alliance and Chief Representative Attha is forced to sign the treaty. She's close to you, isn't she?" Durandal said as Athrun fiddled around with the ring in his pocket in thought. "If I may ask, what's that you're trying to get at? I'm intrigued." Durandal asked with a smirk.

"Umm... this... it's nothing. And to inform you... we got into a fight before I left. Caga... Chief Representative Attha and I didn't see eye to eye when it came to my decision to see you." Athrun lowered his head.

"I see. Still, stop toying around with that, it's distracting me. Or at least let me see it if you're going to... curiosity, you know?" Durnadal said with a smirk. 'What's he hiding?' He wondered as Athrun grunted.

"Fine then... the Haros reminded me of how I used to fiddle around with mechanical stuff when I was making them years ago... and it got me in the mood to figit." Athrun pulled the ring out and placed it on the table, where Durandal picked it up. "There it is... take from it what you will, Chairman." He stated to the Chairman's awe.

"Athrun... my... did you intend to take your relationship with the Princes... a step further? I'm sorry if I'm intruding on private thoughts but something like this... with how detailed it is... it's a reflection of loyalty and love, and I'm finding myself unable to see how the Princess would reject it... if you felt it necessary." Durandal explained in an astonished tone, examining the ring.

"Chairman Durandal, it's more of a private..." Athrun sighed with indecision. "... I might as well just say it: Yes, I was preparing to take things to the next level. At the same time I couldn't just let this injustice against my family; against myself, go around and do absolutely nothing about it... I couldn't live with myself if I did. So when I tried to come see you we had our fight... and I think I might have done a little too much damage to our relationship then... however if she's so selfish as to deny me just one simple conversation to answer the questions in my head, then this must've been destined. At the same time her brother, my friend Kira Yamato... didn't give me a nice good bye..." The green eyed man explained for a second, scoffing as he did. "Bah, Kira's just become too blindingly loyal to ORB and to his sister the last two years. If he wasn't so obedient to her then he would probably be sitting with me right now... so be it then... he can do his own thing."

"I'm sorry to hear about your issue with your friend Kira Yamato but friendship is _not_ an eternal bond. When people mature their views evolve... old relationships die and new ones are formed. It's natural and perfectly healthy. Still, I get what you're saying. Your views did not coincide with hers nor his and that led to this. However if you're following your heart right now then you're doing the right thing as far as I'm concerned, _regardless_ of what your friend or ex-girlfriend said." Durandal added, looking up to him. "If you wish to discuss your father then so be it. It would be criminal of me to deny you that, considering what it cost you to visit me." Durandal gave the ring back.

"Yes... as his son... as his only heir, and as the one who must carry the burden of his sins in a world where children take on the crimes of their mothers and fathers it nearly broke my heart last war to see him, a perfectly fine man, descend into his own brand of darkness and madness because of the war... and then to see him die in my arms after he tried to commit those terrible atrocities in the name of what he would call justice... twisted justice... wrong. Now, to see everyone focus on the negative aspects on him in this time of coming strife, to feel war on the way because of those who interpreted his ideology for the use of chaos... it feels like every bone in my body is going to shatter, and that is why I'm here right now." Athrun looked Durandal directly in the eyes, verdant to gold. "As the current Chairman you know much, much more than the average civilian. You know that when you ignore Patrick Zala's madness you see what was one of the greatest men this era had ever seen, don't you?" Athrun asked, the Chairman giving off a slight smirk and pausing for a moment before following up.

'While I would hardly call Patrick Zala one of the greatest men of this era... my opinion may not be the same as his.' The Chairman thought to himself. "Tell me, Athrun. I get what you're saying... I get it completely, but there's one thing I must ask you: Is there another reason you had to come here? One that you didn't tell the young Representative?" Durandal asked as Athrun made a slight 'hmm...'

"I... don't really know. But what I do know is that this issue isn't going to blow over... I've been taught better than that... and..." He lifted his right fist and clenched it, shaking it. "I'm sorry, but at this point in time the PLANTs might be in danger, and ORB is going to do one of two things: Plug their ears and play neutral, in accordance with their ideals... or they're going to be joining the Alliance... the people who are trying to incite another fire of chaos. That's why I couldn't just stay put while the innocents here suffer and one man's madness is all that people care about." Athrun ranted.

"Duty..." Durandal simply stated, causing Athrun to calm and put on a confused look.

"Huh?"

"It's your sense of duty as a soldier, Athrun. That's why you're here. The PLANTs are your true homeland, not ORB. I get it. I'm sorry if I come off as peaking in areas I shouldn't be in but before you arrived here I checked up on your military record... so that I knew who I was dealing with."

"I'm no longer a soldier of Zaft, and since you're the Commander and Chief I have no right to say you can't go digging through stuff like that. If I didn't want people in the future looking at it I would have never enlisted or put it down. What did you find though? Why is it making you say those things?" Athrun asked.

"You joined the military in the First Bloody Valentine War because you felt an obligation to do something after the death of your mother. And now you're back here because you have a tingling feeling that the same tragedies might be repeated, that the past may repeat itself, and you want to do something about it, correct? You want to solve the problem before it happens, not sit around and be the bodyguard of a neutral nation..." Durandal shook his head and turned to Athrun. "Was my analysis correct?" He asked as his words hit Athrun's mind and triggered something in him... those words triggered a response.

"You're right. However, the biggest problem with it all is that I defected in the first war... even if I wanted to come back, I couldn't, not right now. That's why I came to see you, for assurance that the difficulties the PLANTs would face would be in good hands... because I can't do much now... dammit." Athrun nearly spat that last word out as Durandal raised his right hand and pointed his first finger up.

"Your statement of 'I can't do much now' is not entirely accurate, Athrun..." Durandal said as he began to walk towards his desk.

"Huh? How?" Athrun asked as the Chairman simply made a motion with his left first finger, indicating that he wanted him to come to the desk as he leaned over and reached into one of the drawers. "What's this..." Athrun asked as Durandal pulled out a small black box that one would usually hold a watch in and slid it over to the Red Knight, who slowly opened it up and then put his right hand over his face due to the shiny object inside refracting light.

"This is a FAITH badge... FAITH meaning **F**ast** A**cting** I**ntegral** T**actical** H**eadquarters, an organization of the most elite soldiers of Zaft... the brightest and best... and I want you to be a part of it... if you want to come back to Zaft." Durandal stated firmly, clearly expressing his position to Athrun with a neutral and controlled expression as the blue haired man looked him in the eyes.

"Chairman... I can't... not after what I did in the last war... not many would accept me... I just..." Athrun tried to say as Durandal silenced him.

"Are you afraid of what others might think of you? That their feelings may prevent you from carrying out the tasks in your heart?" Durandal asked as Athrun mentally stepped down for a second and opened his eyes a bit more. "Or are you thinking that some other officers might not take too kindly or accept you? Well, that's why I'm giving you a FAITH badge..." Durandal tried to say.

"Wait... so..."

"People who wear this insignia answer to me above all else, know that right now. That's why it's given to our brightest and best... our most skilled pilots. And, from what you demonstrated last war, you are one of Zaft's greatest. However, should you take up this badge, I want your loyalty... I'm placing a large amount of trust in you by even presenting it to a non-soldier... I know you left Zaft in the last war... so know right now that this second chance I'm giving you... it may be your last. But I trust that you will make the correct decisions, despite not my ignorance of what you will do... but then again... that's why it's called FAITH."

"Oh... okay... if it means..." Athrun put his hand on the badge, but hesitated as he did, pulling back. "Tell me, Durandal... I'm a man who wants to know what he's fighting for, before he goes out and fights. That's a concept that I learned last war, and something that I keep close to my heart. Now, with that in mind, tell me... if I'm answering to you... if I'm giving you my loyalty, then what am I fighting for? And besides, if you're giving me this and stating that I'm an ace... you mean to imply that war is on the way... and you want to bolster your defense... or your offense... tell me... tell me everything then!" Athrun stated in a critical tone, expressing some skepticism. Clearly if he was going to accept this badge... that question had to be answered.

"If worse comes to worse, then yes, there will be war... and yes, I do want to have someone like you on my side for the sake of protecting the PLANTs." Durandal explained as Athrun took up a semi defensive posture.

"BUT HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? How can you or the other leaders of the world possibly let us slide down that slippery slope again? Didn't we learn enough in the last war?" Athrun asked as Durandal physically took a step back.

"I'm sorry, Athrun. I know your frustration. As much as I want to prevent war... as much as I want to end war forever... I am not the leader of the Alliance. If they attack us... we must be prepared."

"Wait? End war forever? Do you really think that's possible? I mean, I know you want to avoid another conflict... but end war forever?" Athrun asked as Durandal stared him down.

"Nothing is impossible Athrun... and if worse does come to worse... if war breaks out... then I do intend to do what I can to prevent it from happening again. You asked me what any string that might be attached to that FAITH badge was, and there you go..." Durandal stated.

"You could end war forever by killing off all of humanity... if that's your way then I'm out right..." Athrun stated as Durandal replied back sharply.

"It's not. Trust me... I have no desire to see genocide befall anyone! From the bottom of my heart, that is what I am trying to avoid above all else." The Chairman sighed. "Let me be frank. I'm not going to tell you how I intend to bring about an Eternal Peace... I'm sorry but that's very classified information, and although I do think highly of you now I would need to know you better to tell you just what it is i'm planning on doing. However what I will tell you that it does involve Eternal Peace for all, not just the living and not just those who are chosen to live at the end of the war, which would be what would happen with genocide.

"I made the mistake of fighting for something that I didn't know about last war..."

"And if your dreams coincide with mine... then you won't be making the same mistake. If you want to prevent the tragedy that befell your mother... and what caused your father to spiral into insanity from ever happening again... well then... you can help to make that happen." Durandal said in a cold, yet soft and welcoming tone as he pointed towards the black box.

"I see..." Athrun huffed, lowering his head. "One more thing..." He looked up to Durandal. "What is Lacus Clyne really doing here?" He asked.

"Lacus Clyne... she is here for... lack of better word... moral support. She is a singer... it's her passion, and although her political influence as a pop singer is limited she is a wonderful person to have when your forces are down in the dumps... and in war... well that happens sometimes as you know." Athrun tried to speak as Durandal took a slight pause and began to talk again after regaining his breath. "She loves the PLANTs as much as I do, and after seeing the terrible things that happened in the last war she told me she never wanted to see them happen again. I asked her if she would like to put her talents to good use... and she agreed. She is not a soldier as much as she is a military cheerleader... her efforts are focused more on bringing peace than anything else that she might be singing about... that's all. There... did I answer your question?" Durandal asked as Athrun gave a slight nod of agreement, waiting for a second.

"Yes... alright then. Where will I be deployed?" Athrun asked, grabbing the badge and noticing a key below it, ready to go on his journey.

"Whoa... whoa... settle down. Your re-enlistment... to some... will be considered out of the blue. Take this key and go to the apartment building that it coincides to and stay there while I get everything for you settled. Don't worry, it won't take very long... but I need some time. Is that alright." Durandal asked.

"Alright... fine then, Chairman." Athrun said as he stretched out his right hand and Durandal did the same, the two locking them together.

"It'll be nice working with you, Athrun Zala." Durandal said.

"Yes... thank you, Chairman." Athrun responded as he broke the handshake and left the room, leaving Durandal alone as the man with long black hair simply smiled.

* * *

A couple of days later, in ORB:

The Lioness of the ORB Union sat in her living room in front of it's fireplace, her nightgown robe being her only clothes as she made her way through what appeared to be something similar to a foreign policy magazine, a glass of coffee by her side, when suddenly the door was knocked up.

'Who could that be at this hour?' She wondered. "Come in!" She commanded as the one and only Yanata Seiran walked into the room, carrying an envelope with him. "Yanata? What are you doing here? At this hour?" She asked, startled.

"I came to give you this, Princess. I wanted to give you it in person, and I think it would be fitting..." Yanata said as he placed the envelope on the current page of the Princess' read. "There is no miscalculation; this is what the people think." He said, bowing and walking away with a slight but hidden grin of satisfaction in on his otherwise neutral expression as he did, the Lioness sighing as she picked up the letter and opened it with her nails.

'Well... here goes nothing...' Cagalli thought as she opened pulled out the contents of the letter and read them. The referendum was completed and these were the results as of now...

In favor of joining the Earth Forces: 55%

Against joining the Earth Forces: 42%

Don't care/No opinion: 3%

Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass was heard in the Attha living room as Cagalli's beverage left her side quickly and met the wall, it's contents splattering about the floor and wall in a fit of rage.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" She yelled, her face filled with rage. 'No! No! NO! Okay... don't panic. We'll deal with the legislation. I'll get that law underway and then it'll block some of their actions!' Cagalli thought.

* * *

Tomorrow Morning in the Minerva:

Shinn and his friends were talking to each other as they waited for the Minerva to be completed repairs. Talia and Arthur walked in on them as they did.

"Hey Captain, when are we going to be leaving?" Rey asked.

"The day after tomorrow. We'll be done by then." Talia responded. Suddenly, the TV in the lounge was suddenly changed to a different channel.

"We interrupt this program to give you a special message from the ORB Union. The referendum issued by Lady Cagalli Yula Attha has finally been completed. Here are the results!"

The news reporter said as the TV showed a graph of the results, causing the people on the Minerva to gasp. "It is clear the ORB will be signing the Earth Alliance treaty. The government has said that it will officially sign the treaty tomorrow in the afternoon." The reporter finished.

"Arthur, make sure we're done repairs tomorrow morning. Double our efforts. We're getting out of here before that treaty is signed." Talia ordered as Arthur saluted her and left. Shinn got up and walked towards him room, clearly pissed off.

'THAT PRINCESS! HOW COULD SHE LET THAT HAPPEN! I'LL DESTROY THIS NATION BEFORE I LET THE PLANTS GET HURT!'

"Shinn!" Luna yelled as she saw her friend storm off. Talia sighed at this.

* * *

Author's Note:

Did you really think I would have killed Cagalli? Haha!

Any way things are heating up right now. The Minerva will be forced to leave soon... As for Cagalli's Legislation, that's coming up soon...


	10. Phase 10: Shinn's Discovery

Disclaimer #1: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

The day after it is announced that ORB will sign the treaty:

The Chief Representative of the ORB Union, Princess Cagalli Yula Attha, had decided to take it upon herself to inform Captain Talia Gladys to leave immediately or else the Earth Forces would demand that ORB seize the battleship Minerva and hand it over to them after Cagalli signs the treaty.

"I'm sorry for having to do this to you, it's just... propaganda can be a powerful tool." Cagalli said as she was escorted through the Zaft vessel by a green suit with a rifle. As she turned a corner she saw someone who she wished she didn't have to see again: Shinn Asuka, as well as Rey Za Burrel and Lunamaria Hawke.

"Wha... what the hell are you doing here?" Shinn raged.

"Giving a formal message to your Captain, duh." She rolled her eyes.

"You know, you're such a hypocrite. Supporting neutrality and then signing a treaty with bonified racists!" Shinn said.

"You... why do you... GAH! Take me to Captain Gladys." Cagalli looked at the guard who was escorting her. He nodded and they continued on, Rey formally saluting her in a polite manner to which she smiled at, and Lunamaria who simply stood by them. The Princess was about to turn a corner when the black haired brat opened his mouth again.

"Don't just walk away, coward!" He said, grabbing her attention for the last time. She turned and faced him, an expressionless look on her face. "If you... become our enemy and a threat to the PLANTs... I'LL DESTROY THIS NATION WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!" Shinn yelled.

"You'll try, and I'll be there, and I WILL STOP YOU MYSELF! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO TOUGH, MR. OOH I'VE GOT A GUNDAM! WELL SO DO I! AND IT'S A THOUSAND TIMES STRONGER THEN YOUR FAKE ASS STRIKE!" She yelled as she raised her fists at him. They stared at each other, reading to face off, but the people next to them would not allow it. They both simmered and Cagalli walked with the escort down the hall, steam coming out of her ears and nose. After a while they reached the bridge of the ship, where Talia was.

"I'm... just so sorry that I've got to tell you to leave so quickly." Cagalli said.

"I understand. Politics is an area of humanity that no one ever truly understands. Besides all that would remain in terms of repairs is cosmetic damage. It's likely that we'll be attacked on our way to Carpentaria anyway. I just hope it's not outside your borders."

"Well... it's good that I'm sending you off like this. I'd hate to see that base fall to the Earth Forces when they begin their assault..."

"Assault?" Arthur asked.

"They have a large fleet stationed right outside of Carpentaria's borders. There will be a battle over that base, soon. Hopefully the Minerva can come in and go all deus ex navis on them." Cagalli smiled, shaking her fists in a tough girl way.

"Hehe... hopefully so. I thank you for your blessing, Princess." Talia said.

"Oh... and one more thing..." She said as she pulled two objects out from a bag she was carrying. "Have these given to the Voltaire and Russo. They also played a critical role in the shattering of Junius Seven." Cagalli said as she handed two plaques to Gladys, and then noticed where the Minerva's plaque was on the bridge.

"It's nice that you put it there..." Cagalli said, pointing to the plaque on the wall.

"Yes, thank you, Princess. No matter what happens that will stay there." Talia informed. Cagalli saluted the Captain and then finally left with her guard.

While she was travelling down the hall she met a certain pilot again again, except this time he was all alone. He walked towards Cagalli on purpose...

'Just... go away... I don't want your nonsense.' Cagalli thought.

"I'm relieving you of your duty. I'll escort the Princess off the ship." He told the green suit.

"What... no! Not you!" Cagalli protested.

"I outrank him. Now, let's go." Shinn said as he grabbed Cagalli's arm and practically pulled her away off the battleship Minerva.

"Wha... why are you doing this? Why won't you just drop your whole angry mood?" Cagalli asked.

"Because I'm going to make sure that you don't mess around with stuff here! Tis top secret, and we don't need an EARTH ALLIANCE SPY looking at our equipment!" He said, a firm grip on the girl. When they were off the ship Shinn took her to where the repair supplies were to let go of her. No one could see them, and he intended that it be that way. He looked as if he was about to do something but didn't.

"Just...go... Let's hope we never have to see each other again." He said to her sharply.

"Shinn... I'm sorry for all that's happened to you. But please... understand things... I didn't... my father didn't... your family..." Cagalli said as she looked at him. He looked at her for a second before pushing her up towards a cargo container and kissing her fiercely, again. He was rough, and not elegant in the slightest. This was pure primal pleasure. For a split second Cagalli caved and kissed him back, but then came to her senses and broke it furiously, her eyes widening greatly, the girl breaking the bond and shoving Shinn back at least five feet before giving him a 'i'm going to kill you right now...' stare. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked, wiping her lip and spiting to the side.

"It's a FUCKING SHAME that your lips and mouth are the most delicious things ever. I was saying goodbye. Now, go!" He said as he walked away. Cagalli was silent as he walked off into the distance.

A couple minutes later the Minerva left port at high speed, Cagalli waving them off, worried about what might happen to them.

* * *

Athrun sat in his room, pondering what would happen next, when suddenly the door bell rang.

'Who would that be?' He wondered as he went over to open the door. When the door opened he saw two figures. One of them was the definition of pale: White skin, white hair, and a white suit. He name was Yzak Joule. The other looked like he was from a tropical zone, and he was Dearka Elsman.

"Yzak..."

"YOU BASTARD!" Yzak yelled as he grabbed Athrun and charged at him.

'Oh, Yzak...' Athrun thought.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Yzak raged.

"Hey, why don't you try telling me why you're here?" Athrun pushed his former team mate away.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on, Athrun. We're busy, and next thing we know the council makes us your bodyguards! Me, a white coat? So what the hell is going on?"

"Um... what?"

"I left the front lines for this damn job, and it wasn't my decision!"

"You're... my guards?" Athrun scratched his head.

"Pretty boy blue hair probably asked to go outside, didn't he?" Dearka said.

"Dearka!"

"Long time no see. Even though you're from a nation that's supposed to be friendly, we can't have you wondering around the PLANTs."

"Oh, right. That's what they told me, that someone would be escorting me..."

"YES, and of course, they pick us!" Yzak raged on.

"Oh, enough. It wasn't my choice as to who was picked."

"Okay, settle down, Yzak. Now, where do you want to go?" Dearka asked.

"Not shopping!" Yzak said.

"Not in your wildest dreams. If I wanted to go shopping I would have done it back in ORB. Let's go visit the memorial and talk about the old times."

"Hmm? Why?" Yzak asked.

"I never really visit the PLANTs anymore, so I promised my mother, Nicol and the others that I'd visit them when I had the chance."

* * *

In a car, on the way there:

"So... how are the other guys doing back in ORB? Things are... not looking good there. We shall soon have to call them our enemy unfortunately." Dearka said. Athrun let out a long and drawn out sigh before speaking.

"It's just... I don't know. Things went downhill the day I left." Athrun said as he pulled the medal out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Hey, what's that?" Dearka asked.

"A medal for setting up one last meteor at Junius Seven. One was given to me, Kira, and Shinn Asuka, a pilot of the Minerva." Athrun explained.

"Shinn Asuka? A medal from Cagalli? I thought the pilot of the Strike knockoff hated ORB! What about Kira, and Cagalli? How are they doing?" Yzak asked.

"I know that Shinn has a hatred for ORB, he tried to slap Cagalli once as far as I know. As for Kira and Cagalli..." Athrun tried to say, but held back.

"Come on; tell us what's bothering you." Dearka encouraged.

"The night I left, I tried to give this to Cagalli." He said as he pulled out the ring. "She rejected it, telling me that I needed to stay with her. But I needed to come here to talk to the Chairman about my father and such, so... I think it's over between us."

'You idiot. You never really had anything going in the first place. It was all one sided in your favour. But if Cagalli needed him with her... oh shit...' Yzak thought as he drove the car on the way to the graveyard.

"And Kira? What of him?" Dearka asked.

"Got mad at me for 'hurting' Cagalli. He's far too overprotective of her, and she allows it. Doesn't let anyone else do the same thing... except maybe Ramius, but she practically is a second mother to them all."

"Athrun... you should have perhaps stayed at ORB... fuck sakes..." Yzak said.

"Why?"

"My mother... is a heavy reader. She likes to read about history and stuff. Specifically she likes politics and how it has evolved over the ages..." Yzak turned sharply, his sports car gracefully making it's way into the next lane.

"And? So?"

"Well... I once asked her about how things happen in places that are not like PLANT, like ORB or on Earth. On Earth they have a system kind of like us, but in ORB... it's really fucked up in some places, and better than anywhere else in others."

"Yes... your point is?"

"Well, let's just put it this way. ORB is still technically a monarchy. However, in times of war, like this, if the Chief Representative, e.g. Cagalli, has the responsibility to..."

* * *

A couple minutes later (umad readers?):

"No... NO! You're kidding!" Athrun yelled. 'So that's why ORB has it's ideals... or more specifically... why Uzumi made them and propagated them... to protect Cagalli... if only she had told me straight out! Well... it's too late now.'

"Nope. I am not kidding in the slightest. So... her concern was valid. Good going, dumbass. Now you're a soldier of Zaft again, and thus... you can't go back and play the roll of white knight. Although, that stupid law is buried in the darkest corner of that nation's constitution, hopefully the people who would use it against her don't know what it is.

"So you're saying she'll have to... if they find out..."

"Yup. She's hot. Damn fucking shame." Yzak finished. Athrun groaned when Yzak said that his ex-girlfriend was hot.

"Poor girl, she's been through a lot, and now she'll have to do that." Dearka said.

* * *

At the memorial:

Several gravestones were adorned with flowers. The names of which read 'Rusty Mackenzie', 'Miguel Ayman', Nicol Amarfi, and Lenore Zala.

"Deployed for self defense purposes only? So is Zaft taking action? Just sitting there waiting?" Athrun asked.

"Surprised? We have to defend ourselves! Do you think that the Earth Alliance is going to just sit there? Gibraltar? They have forces outside of that. Carpentaria? Same deal. The moon? Reports indicate that they are amassing a massive force there. They will hit us everywhere at once, and we will be lucky to survive this..."

"So what exactly are you doing all the way out here? You left ORB, and you left Cagalli with her terrible fate." Yzak said.

"I needed to come back here to denounce my father's ideas. I think that if I, Athrun Zala, denounce the ideas of my father, then maybe the people will see that all coordinators are not like my father, and only some of them are, like the terrorists." Athrun said.

"Nobel." Dearka said.

'Foolish...' Yzak thought.

"Okay, I get it. Like Dearka said, that's noble. Now, why are you in Zaft again?" Yzak asked.

"Because Chairman Durandal said that he has a dream, a dream that I think could be possible. He wants to end war forever. He asked me, as an 'ace' to be by his side so that he can make that dream possible."

'Oh brother... end war forever? Idiot." Yzak thought.

"Well... you came back to the PLANTs, and you're alive. Me? I should have died a long time ago... All the people I've killed. That little shuttle full of civilians that I DESTROYED during that battle with the eighth fleet... Ya, it haunts me, and I'll have the shame on me for the rest of my life. Nicol paid the ultimate price, even though he was the least guilty... I remember what Durandal said during a debate one night. He said that the adults started the war, but we, the children, fought it, and paid the price. Looking at these fields, he's dead on right."

"I get it."

"That's why I still wear a military uniform. I still think that I can make a difference. The only thing I know is how to fight, and fight I do..."

'But I'm not stupid enough to think that ending war forever is possible.'

"And that is why I will fight, for a better tomorrow." Athrun finished.

* * *

ORB Defense Headquarters:

"The Minerva has left the port, sir."

"I hear it's a fast ship. It should be out of our territory in short order. Just in case though, launch those ships to make sure it stays out. Have we contacted our friends yet?" Yuna Roma Seiran asked.

"Sir, we have."

"Are we done with our preparations as well?"

"Yes."

"Now it's time to sit back and watch the show unfold." Yuna giggled.

* * *

Minerva:

"We are now leaving ORB territory, Captain." Arthur informed.

"I wonder how things are holding up in Carpentaria. Have you been able to contact them?" Talia asked.

"No ma'am. Too much interference." Arthur replied.

'I wonder why...' Talia put her hand on her chin.

"Picking up numerous heat sources. Distance: 20 ahead." Bart informed. "It looks like an Earth Forces fleet. Four Spangler-classes, eight Donilov-classes, and about ten small to midsized vessels as well, ma'am. They're spreading out into an attack formation."

"Dammit." Talia said. The radar showed that the Earth Alliance vessels were deploying their mobile suits.

"THE ORB FLEET IS MASSING BEHIND US!" Bart yelled.

"IT"S A TRAP! Deploy our mobile suits. Condition red. MOVE IT, PEOPLE!" Talia ordered. The bridge crew scrambled into action. Throughout the ship Meyrin's voice could be heard informing the crew about the condition red situation.

"What?" Luna freaked out.

"The fuck? This soon? DAMMIT!" Shinn yelled as he quickly made preparations to launch in the Force Impulse.

* * *

In a beach at ORB:

Cagalli was looking out into the sea, watching the Minerva leave.

'What? What the hell is this? Yuna...' Cagalli thought as she saw the ORB fleet behind the Minerva, preparing to fire its weapons.

"Cagalli... I knew I'd find you here." Kira said as he came up behind her.

"You mean 'we'." Murrue said, also looking out into the distance.

"Hey guys. This is bullshit. The Minerva's leaving, and the Earth Alliance forces are in front of it. Behind it is the ORB forces... damn that Yuna. We're not part of the Earth Alliance yet!" Cagalli said.

"What?" Murrue said.

"I have to go to headquarters. I will not tolerate this nonsense!" Cagalli said as she ran away.

"I guess we might as well watch this unfold. Nothing we can do right now." Murrue said. Kira nodded.

* * *

"We're fighting in the atmosphere, you know that, right?" Talia looked at Arthur, who flinched and saluted her. "Lower the bridge. Activate Tristans and Isolde. Load Dispars."

The bridge of the ship was lowered as the crew continued to scramble itself.

"Attention all hands. This is your Captain Talia Gladys speaking. We are now facing an Earth Forces fleet which is dead ahead of us. Behind us is an ORB fleet. The Earth Forces fleet consists of four carrier groups. I believe the Earth Forces were made aware of our departure and have set up a trap for us in response to what we have done. This will be a harsh battle, but I expect each and every one of you to fight with all you can. With the will of our ship and mobile suits, we will see this through and make it to Carpentaria in one piece. ORB is playing it's part by shutting the door behind us. We are left with one option: Tear a massive hole through the fleet ahead of us."

The Earth Alliance fleet finished it's preparations and had launched all of their mobile suits.

"Tell Shinn that he needs to stay close to the ship. Lunamaria and Rey are to support us from the deck. Don't let even one enemy mobile suit get close."

"Yes ma'am." Meyrin acknowledged her Captain.

"Target the cruisers on our port with the Tristans and Isolde. Go to port; thirty degrees!" Talia ordered.

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, launching!" Shinn said as the Impulse was launched from the Minerva, the remaining parts following behind it. The two Zakus were also launched and took position on the deck behind the Tristans.

"Don't fall into the water, Lunamaria. I won't be able to catch you." Rey said. Luna simply sent him a message with a wierd face in it. The Earth Forces mobile suits closed in as the Force Impulse combined into it's gundam form.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! Such a dirty tactic!" Shinn yelled as he charged forward, blasting two windams to bits and avoiding most of them. "These guys are weak... there's just a lot of them. Same old Earth Alliance nonsense as usual..."

"And now the fight begins... I hope they survive." Kira said on the shore.

"There's nothing we can do right now, Kira. We have to watch them. It's a tough ship, they'll live." Murrue comforted her friend.

The Earth Forces ships began to fire their guns at the Minerva.

"Isolde, fire!" Arthur ordered. The Triple beam cannon fired, destroying two small vessels and damaging one.

"Ten to starboard! Evade!" Talia ordered as she ship rocked from the blasts that where disrupting the water.

"Dispars, fire!" Arthur yelled as the vessel fired more weapons at the enemy ships.

"AHHHGGG!" Luna yelled as she fired her cannon at an enemy windam approaching the ship, destroying it. An enemy windam snuck up from one of her sides and fired a blast.

"Missed me, bastard!" She quickly jumped and swung the cannon around and fired it, killing that windam.

Rey used his shields to block any damage that would be incoming as he carefully aimed his rifle and fired off shots.

"Damn. They just keep coming! When will it end?" He said as he fired again.

"Take this!" Shinn sliced a windam in half and blocked a hit from another one before firing at it. He quickly ducked as a shot narrowly hit him, only to continue on and kill another windam. "I thought you shouldn't be team killing. Haha!" A shot hit the Minerva's port side, shaking everyone on the bridge.

"You're not finished yet!" Shinn said as he swung around and fired some beam rifle shots at incoming missiles, destroying them before they struck the ship.

"TRISTANS, FIRE!" Arthur commanded as the ship fired it's two twin beam cannons, each destroying an enemy cruiser.

"Look how many of them there are! This is insane!" Luna complained.

"Keep the chatter down, Luna. We need to focus on keeping them away from the ship!" Rey said as he fired a couple of blasts.

* * *

Onboard the Earth Forces command vessel:

"I see... it certainly is a powerful vessel. It's putting up a fight. Prepare to launch the Zamza-za! She's getting desperate! They'll be firing their main cannon in desperation soon. I want to be prepared for when that happens." The commander said.

"Yes sir!" An officer said. Inside the command ship's hanger, a weird crab like mobile armor came to life, and prepared to launch. Inside of it were three people. Clearly this was an advanced piece of equipment. Something that had never been seen before. On the bridge of the Earth Forces ship the commander sighed.

"It's a shame that we can't capture her and use her to our advantage. Doesn't matter, tomorrow when that flyspeck of a country signs that treaty WE shall have that which was stolen from us by that wretched women and her friend space alien boy back."

"Sir...?"

"I may be a little biased, but mobile armors like the Zamza-za will soon be the backbone of our forces, not those cheap Zaft knock-offs."

The deck of the main carrier opened up and the Zamza-za was raised on a platform to the top of the deck before lifting off.

"Incoming unknown!" Bart said. "It looks like a mobile armor!"

"What?" Talia said. An image of the Zamza-za came on screen.

"A mobile armor... massive..." Arthur said.

"If that monster gets a hold of us, we're finished. Arthur, activate Tannhauser. Target the enemy mobile armor! Take that thing and some of the enemies on the port side out!"

"But if we fire the Tannhauser in the atmosphere, the enviro-"

"Do you want to die? Activate the Tannhauser, and target that enemy mobile armor!" Talia ordered.

"No... ma'am." Arthur grumbled. "Activating Tannhauser! Targeting enemy mobile armor!" Arthur said as the shutter opened up and the Minerva's positron cannon went into firing position.

"Enemy vessel preparing to fire positron cannon." A man on the Zamza-za said.

"Hehe! Activate reflector and reposition us into blocking position. We'll show them who's boss!" The pilot in charge said. The crab-like mobile armor tilted upwards and a shield appeared from several points on it.

* * *

"Is she really going to? In the atmosphere?" Murrue asked as she observed the battle happening.

"Do they have any other choice?" Kira said. Murrue tensed up as she remembered the battle with the desert tiger.

-Flashback-

"Captain, permission to fire the Lohengrins." Natarle Badgiruel said.

"Denied. There's too much risk of damaging the environment. We'll just have to use the charge cycle and adjust the Valiant's output." Murrue ordered.

-Flashback ending-

"That type of weapon in the atmosphere..." Murrue shook her head. "Should only be used in the most dire of situations. Well... I guess we can all learn from others."

* * *

"FIRE!" Arthur ordered as the Tannhauser fired it's positron blast at the Zamza-za. The blast traveled across the water's surface, causing a lot of waves to form before it struck the shield...

A massive explosion took place in front of the Minerva as the blast finished. Water rained down on the mobile suits. Everyone one of the pilots was surprised.

When the cloud cleared there was little damage to the Earth Forces. One, maybe two ships that were in front of the Zamza-za were destroyed, but that was it. The Zamza-za lowered itself into vision of the Minerva as the main gun was retracted into position, needing time to recharge.

"They... they deflected the Tannhauser..." Shinn said in awe.

* * *

"IM...IMPOSSIBE!" Murrue said as water rained down on her and Kira.

"No... something that powerful..." Kira said.

"Okay, now they're in trouble..." Murrue said.

* * *

"Twenty to port. Engines to maximum. Target the ship on the port side with the Tristans!" Talia ordered.

"But Captain. That mobile armor is still out there!" Arthur said.

"I'm open to suggestions! Avoid that thing at all costs, Malik."

"Yes, ma'am!" Malik responded.

"Get Shinn back here, now!" Talia looked at Meyrin.

"Yes ma'am!" Meyrin responded.

"DAMN YOU! I WON'T LET YOU SINK THE MINERVA!" Shinn yelled as he tried to beam saber the mobile armor, but it blocked the attack. The Zamza-za looked like it was about to fire some cannons at the Minerva, and then the Zamza-za unfolded two giant claws which became red with heat.

"COME HERE, LITTLE GUNDAM BOY!" The commanding pilot on the Zamza-za said as the mobile armor went after the Impulse, trying to claw it.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here? I want an explanation, NOW!" Cagalli said as she walked into the main room of the ORB tactical headquarters.

"Cagalli. I see you're here to watch the show." Yuna said.

"Show? SHOW? Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Cagalli asked.

"Watching the Minerva get destroyed, of course."

"You... what are our forces doing out there?" Cagalli asked, pointing at the screen.

"Guarding the borders, of course." Yuna said. Cagalli watched the screens, an angry look adorned on her face.

* * *

"This guy's got a ton of firepower. What the hell is this?" Shinn yelled as he tried to close in on the Zamza-za, but couldn't because of the amount of damage it was putting out. The Minerva drifted towards ORB's borders, getting closer and closer.

"No... if they enter those waters..." Shinn said. "AGHHH!" He said as the Zamza-za got the Impulse by the right leg and dragged it down. Shinn's power meter went beeping as his suit was drained of energy. "No, out of energy!" Shinn yelled as the Impulse lost it's phase shift and turned grey. The Zamza-za broke off half of the leg it had and tossed the Impulse into the water, hoping to finish off the mobile suit. "AGHH!"

'This is the end... I'll be with you in a moment, Mayu! WAIT! NO! FUCK YOU, PIECE OF SHIT CRAB FUCKER!' Shinn thought as he fell towards the water, his memories flashing before his very eyes. His family's death, what Todaka had told him when they died, and what that Princess told him about his future. He would not let that slip away.

"NOT... LIKE... THIS!" Shinn yelled as a red 'SEED' exploded in his eyes and he entered SEED mode for the first time. The Zamza-za shot a barrage of beams at the Impulse, who slid over the water, avoiding them all. "IM NOT GOING TO DIE TODAY!"

"Minerva, Meyrin. Fire the Deuteron beam system. Launch the Sword Silhouette and a new leg flyer." Shinn said his eyes all red but a black dot in the center.

"Shinn?" Meyrin said.

"Just do it!" He ordered. Talia looked at Meyrin and nodded. The Sword Silhouette flyer and leg flyer launched out of the Minerva as a green beam shot out of the Minerva's emitter towards the Impulse, hitting it's forehead camera and repowering it to full.

"Oh no you don't! We're finishing this right now!" The Zamza-za pilots yelled as they tried to intercept the Sillhouettes, but had to evade due to the Minerva firing it's Tristans. "We'll just cut to the chase and take you out, battleship!" The main pilot said as the Zamza-za turned towards the ship.

* * *

"The Minerva is about to enter our waters, sir."

"I authorize that you fire upon it, now!" Yuna said, snickering as he did.

* * *

"Captain, we're being ordered to fire upon the enemy ship." A man aboard an ORB carrier said.

"Fire warning shots. Do not hit that vessel." A man called 'Captain Todaka' said.

"But... our orders..."

"That's what I'm ordering. Do it. They're not within our borders yet so don't hit them!" Todaka said. Missiles fired from the ORB fleet as the Minerva was in danger. The shots got dangerously close but none of them actually hit the ship. It sure became shaky for those onboard, though.

* * *

"Captain, we've got incoming fire from the ORB fleet!" Arthur said.

"Dammit... we can't hold on for much longer." Talia muttered under her breath as the shots missed the ship.

"You... Yuna!" Cagalli said.

"Little girls play time is over..." Yuna said, and then he received a quick slap from an angry Princess.

"You authorize NOTHING! I, as Chief Representative of the ORB Union officially command that our forces stop firing on the Minerva, now! They are not in our waters yet!" Cagalli ordered in a VERY angry voice.

"Yes, ma'am!" The people there said.

"But Cagalli!" Yuna said, rubbing his face.

"SHUTUP!" She yelled at him.

* * *

"Captain, the ORB fleet is purposely missing us..." Arthur said.

"Just keeping us out of their water..." Talia said. "Twenty to starboard." Talia said, the Zamza-zah closed in on the ship, but strayed a little to far to it's port...

* * *

"Captain, we've received orders to stop firing." A man on Todaka's ship said.

"Then cease firing... and fire one shot at that ugly looking mobile armor, we'll call it an accident. After all, the radar shows that IT is in our territory." Todaka ordered as he looked at the radar.

* * *

"You're going down, ship!" The Zamza-za closed on the Minerva, but then lost one of it's claws as it was hit by a missile from the ORB fleet. "WHAT THE?"

* * *

"Oops... guess you shouldn't enter our neutral territory." Todaka said with a grin.

* * *

"ARRGGGHHHH!" Shinn yelled as he came at the Zamza-za, with the Sword Impulse.

"Shit... it's back up online!" THe Zamza-zah made evasive maneuvers, dodging the gundam.

"YOU DIE, NOW!" Shinn yelled as he closed in on the mobile armor, ignoring all beams being fired from in, and impaled the cockpit of the machine dead on with his sword.

"Aghh...ugh..." The Zamza-za lit up and exploded violently.

"Now for the rest of you!" Shinn said as he headed for the rest of the enemy ships. "TAKE THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS!" He began to slice and dice the enemy fleet. Luna and Rey were moping up the rest of the windams, leaving little defense for the actual cruisers. Unfortunetely for the Earth Alliance, their weapons either missed the Impulse or were ineffective vs. phase shift armor. "ARAGGGGGG!" Shinn sliced a bridge in half with his sword as ship after ship fell to the Sword Impulse.

"What the hell! How is this possible! That gundam is... this can't be happening!" The commander of the Earth forces yelled.

"Oh no!" Another man yelled as the Impulse landed in front of the bridge and then lifted up it's anti-ship swords.

"ARGHHHH! Say goodbye!" Shinn yelled as he swung them down upon the enemy command ship, destroying it in it's entirety.

* * *

"Well done, Shinn." Kira clapped as he observed this from the shore. Murrue smiled and clapped too. In the distance Kira could see the Minerva crew finishing up with the battle. They had won. It was harsh, and they would need repairs, but they had won.

The Impulse landed in the Minerva, and Shinn began to lower himself from the cockpit, everyone gathered around him, cheering at him for what he did. Little did Shinn know of the current condition of the organs he uses for his visual senses...

"Shinn... your eyes... they're...weird." Luna, the first person to see Shinn said as she noticed his SEED mode.

"What? Let me go look in a mirror. This had better not be a prank, Luna!" Shinn quickly ran past everyone and made his way to the change room, panting. He took off his helmet in front of a mirror and looked at himself, turning pale as he did.

"What the hell did those two twins infect me with? WHAT IS THIS! What's happening to me!" Shinn yelled as he noticed his SEED mode and remembered Kira and Cagalli. The pilot of the Impulse was now panicking at his new discovery.

"Wow... that was certainly spectular. Not even the Freedom at Jachin Due could match that!" Arthur said.

"Ya, I'll be sure to get him in for an award at Carpentaria when we arrive there." Talia said as the Minerva left the waters of ORB, heading to Australia.

* * *

Later on, on the Minerva:

The crew was watching the treaty signing take place in ORB. Shinn had his usual angry look on his face as he watched Cagalli get on stage. The Princess of ORB was wearing her elegent military uniform. Everyone was watching this around the world. It was something worth seeing. A nation like ORB, which prided itself on it's neutrality would be aligning itself with the Earth Alliance.

"Hello everybody. I am the Chief Represenative of the ORB Union. Today I shall sign a treaty making the nation of ORB an ally with the Atlantic Federation. However, before I do that, I will now state a new law coming into effect for ORB. I find that right now would be the time most suited to this matter."

"What the? What is she going to do?" Shinn said surprised at what she said. Talia Gladys narrowed her eyes and put her hand on her chin as she watched this happen.

"According to Article 3, subsection 15 of the ORB Constitution, the Chief Representative is allowed to create a law for their own protection once every year. This law bypasses the House of Ministers and comes into effect immediately. Therefore, I am now instating the 'Her Royal Guard Act'. This act will allow me and me alone to control the actions of any ORB military force within one thousand kilometers of myself and disregards any treaties and or ceasefires. And now, I will sign this oh so important treaty." She said as they saw her sign her name on the piece of paper in several locations.

"Badass..." Luna said. Shinn looked at her funny.

"I didn't think she'd do something like that... she has nerve, and guts." Talia said as she observed what was happening, a smile cracked on her lip.

"Cagalli... you little BITCH." Yuna raged from somewhere secluded nearby.

"Son... I think I know what we need to do." Yanata said to his child.

"Yes, father. I understand. Let's use this constitution against her..."

"If she wants to fight fire with fire, then so be it."

All around the world people saw this, and the world was in awe as they observed what happened at the ceremony. What would be the repercussions of Cagalli's new law? What are the Seirans planning? What will happen to Shinn now that he knows of SEED mode? What exactly is SEED mode? It hasn't been talked about much.

* * *

Author's Note:

If you're wondering what the Alliance commander is refering to that he hopes they will get back, it's the Archangel. You'll find that they will be very pissed off when it comes at their door and say 'Hello have some of this!' later on.

This chapter was rushed in the end, and I'm sorry. I hope to do better in the next phase. Also... if anyone could PM me about any sort of substitute for microsoft word on the internet, like a copy that's 'free to use' and won't give me viruses, please do. I write the chapters in notepad, and then copy and paste them in word, edit it, and then save that document on my computer for uploading. However I won't be in a place where I can use word in August, so that's kind of bad... Anyway, if anyone knows of something that I can use to double space the phases and spell check them ONLINE, please tell me! Thanks!

_**NEED MORE REVIEWS! FEED ME WITH YA FEEDBACK!**_


	11. Phase 11: Calm but angry

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

To those of you wondering about that bit the Yzak talked to Athrun about last episode, here it is.

* * *

Office of Chief Representative of the ORB Union, Cagalli Yula Attha. The day after the treaty is signed and the Minerva defeats the Alliance fleet:

Cagalli had done what she could to counteract the treaty with the Atlantic Federation. Using the power of her new act, she had commanded all of the military forces within 1000km of ORB to stay in it's borders and not leave. Considering that ORB was a neutral nation, and did not have any/very little military bases elsewhere on the Earth, and even then they were small, she had now prevented the entire Earth-based ORB military from doing anything to 'help' the Atlantic Federation. The Alliance would receive no aid from ORB when they began their assaults on Carpentaria and Gibraltar. The PLANT homeland, however, was what the mighty Princess worried about. ORB's space force, however small it is was compared to Zaft's or the Earth Alliance's, consisted of straight up better equipment. The Murasume proved itself to be the most powerful mass production model in the CE, and the Izumo-class vessel trumped both the Nazca and Agamemnon-class ships. Cagalli, unfortunately, could not use her act on this force and have it return to her. The ORB space force in it's entirety was now at the moon, and what they were doing was unknown to the girl.

"Please, be reasonable, Representative." The President of the Atlantic Federation said over the line.

"Reasonable? No. You shall not receive any aid from me whatsoever. ORB's Earth-based forces are staying here, and that's final." Cagalli replied.

"How can you? You're our ally! You must do this!"

"I have no obligation to provide you aid whatsoever. I am afraid that Zaft might try to drop forces on ORB and wipe my country out, now that I am part of your Alliance. I am protecting MY citizens."

"But... would the PLANTs ever try to attack ORB? You're kidding!"

"I am not. I do not think that attacking us is something that the PLANTs would not try to do." Cagalli lied.

"Grr... fine then." The President turned the line off in defeat.

'You're such a little scared baby, you know that. How the hell did you ever get elected in the first place?' Cagalli thought about the President. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes... who is it?" The door opened and a man walked in, placed a letter on Cagalli's desk, and then left. The envelope was incredibly fancy and had the mark of the Seiran family on it. Sensing trouble, Cagalli opened the envelope and took out it's contents. It was a piece of paper, and she read it. As Cagalli read the letter, her eyes turned to basketballs.

"...we are now using to article thirteen, subsection nine to arrange a marriage between Princess Cagalli Yula Attha and Yuna Roma Seiran. NO, YOU CAN'T! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I WILL MARRY YOU, YUNA! YOU... FREAK!" Cagalli yelled as she quickly ran towards her bookshelf and pulled out the constitution, and began to look at it.

* * *

Minerva as it heads towards Carpentaria:

"Shinn, you did an excellent job out there!" Vino complemented his friend at the mess hall.

"Thanks... Vino, but that happened yesterday." Shinn said in a confused tone.

"Silly you. As soon as you got out of your machine you rushed to the change room and then went to your room and locked the door tight. You didn't come out till you watched ORB sign the treaty, and you didn't talk to anyone, either." Meyrin described what happened yesterday.

"You didn't even let me in my room. Captain wouldn't make you open the door. She said that you were 'emotionally upset' over killing that many people and had the right to be alone if you wanted considering what you did." Rey said.

"I wasn't upset over killing that many Earth Alliance soldiers." Shinn said as he drank some water.

"Then why were you all by yourself?" Luna asked inquisitively.

"Because... I can't say. You guys wouldn't believe me if I did." Shinn replied.

"Oh Shinn. Come on, tell us! You don't know if we'll believe you if you don't tell us!" Yolan encouraged.

"Okay... remember when those ORB people were on the ship before the Junius Seven nonsense... Well... remember how I got into a fight with that Princess and her brother..."

"Yes... tell us more!" Meyrin said.

"Remember how... I said that their eyes were weird? How it turned all one color besides a dot in the center?" Shinn let on.

'So that's what that looked like? Shinn was like that? Better let him tell it out... I kept it a secret.' Luna said.

"OOOH! OOOH! I remember when you said that! Freaked everybody out!" Vino said ecstatically.

"Well... when I was fighting that mobile armor yesterday... I... felt a surge of energy. I was 'stronger' to put it simply. When I looked in the mirror after that fight was over, my eyes... the same thing happened to them as it was with that brat Princess and her brother..." Shinn said. The entire group gasped.

"You're kidding..."

"Weird..."

"Are you from Mars?"

"NO I AM NOT FROM MARS, IDIOT! Those two... devil children; they infected me with a deadly disease for all I know! Told you all ORB was evil!" Shinn raged on.

"Calm down, Shinn..." Rey said. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this. Maybe you should see the doctor about it."

"See the doctor? He'll quarantine me!"

"Are you sure? Even so, would you rather be quarantined or risk passing it on to all of us?" Rey asked.

"Uhh... uhhh... Damn you, Rey. Damn you. Fine, I'll go see the doctor! But you all need to keep this to yourself!" Shinn said as he stormed off towards the Minerva's sick bay.

* * *

"Article 13... here that is. Subsection 9... subsection 9... This is what I feared what would happen. Athrun... this is why you needed to stay here!" Cagalli scanned through ORB's constitution, looking for what the Seirans were talking about. Article 13 was a section that nobody ever read, for it was mostly common sense stuff like 'Thou who hast committed murder shalst be punished' and 'don't steal', stuff like that. However, in it's heart was something that hadn't ever been used before. Regardless of the infrequency of this part of the document ever being activated, it was still law.

"Ah... here it is!" Cagalli grinned. "'Preservation of the Bloodline Act: In the time of war, when the Royal family may be at risk, should the Chief Representative of the nation not be bound by marriage, and be the only living member of the Royal line, then it falls to that person to seek out a life partner or have a romantically attached companion by their side. Should the Chief Representative lack either, then the council of ministers will assign a life partner to the Chief Representative to which they will bear heirs for the sake of preserving the royal line.' So basically I need to marry Yuna and have his children... I'm disgusted by the very thought of having that man be my child's father."

The Princess went over and sat down in her chair, leaning back.

"What will I do? I... I don't want to do that! I have my entire life to think about something like this! I don't want... him." The door opened no knocking, no asking for entry. It was Yuna: The person who Cagalli wanted to die.

"Hello future wife."

"I am not your wife! Nor will I ever be!"

"Ah ah ah! Oh yes, you will. It says so right in the constitution! You even told the leader of the Atlantic Federation that you were holding back our forces because you thought that ORB is in danger from an attack from the PLANTs! That means that you, the last living member of the Atthas, are in danger, and should you die, you will need someone to replace you! That's where I come in." Yuna said as Cagalli became even angrier by the second.

"NO! I refuse!"

"Cagalli I know this is hard on you, but we're both naturals. We'll fit together perfectly; unlike that coordinator you kept by your side all the time."

"I SAID NO! I WILL NOT MARRY YOU, YUNA ROMA SEIRAN!"

"Then you have a choice. Dispatch the military and tell them to assist the Atlantic Federation, OUR ALLY, or marry me. Your choice."

'If I marry Yuna he'll have equal power as me as Chief Representative. He would just be able to override me and send out the military anyway... Either way... I... this is an unwinnable scenario. Just... no... I don't want to, but I must.' Cagalli lowered her head.

"Fine then. I'll marry you. Make the arrangements." Cagalli admitted defeat.

"You'll be very happy as my wife, Cagalli! I'll make you eternally joyful! We'll be married the day after tomorrow!"

"THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW? WHY SO SOON? ARE YOU JOKING?"

"Because it needs to be done quickly. I'm impatient!" Yuna skipped out of the room. Cagalli picked up the phone and dialed her secretary's number.

"Hello... Yes, it's me... I'm going home, get my car ready. Call my house and tell my brother that I want to see him." Cagalli got out of her chair and walked out the door, slowly.

* * *

Minerva sick bay:

"Hey doc..." Shinn said as he entered the sick bay, extremely anxious about what this whole 'eye thing' was.

"Yes... ah... Shinn how good to see you. I never had the chance to applaud you for your contribution to the safety of this ship yesterday." The doctor said as he noticed Shinn.

"Well thank you, but I'm here for another reason besides being praised for my actions yesterday."

"What is it then? You got the flu? Haha."

"No." Shinn began to pace back and forth. "Yesterday when I got out of the Impulse I looked in the mirror after defeating the Alliance fleet..."

"And? Spit it out, boy! A doctor can't do anything until he knows what's wrong with someone! And I won't be able to tell what's wrong with you unless you tell me!"

"Okay! OKAY!" Shinn stood straight. "I looked in the mirror, and my eyes... something was wrong with them. I could see clearly, my vision wasn't flawed in any way, it's just... here, and I'll draw it on a piece of paper." Shinn said as he grabbed a piece of paper off of the desk and a pen. Shinn drew an eye in SEED mode. It's tiny black pupil and massive iris surrounding it. When the doctor saw this he looked surprised and puzzled to say the least.

"I... i've never actually seen this before. Are you sure your eyes looked like that?" The doctor looked into Shinn's eyes, seeing as how they were normal right now.

"Yes, that was what they looked like. It's not the first time i've seen it, however..."

"It's not? When have you seen this phenomenon before? Do tell! This is interesting."

"The Princess of ORB and her brother, Kira Yamato. During the times that i've saw them over the past couple of days they have made their eyes look this way. With them, it looked as if they could activate it at will, with me, it just happened when I was fighting that mobile armor."

"Fascinating. Any side effects you felt while this was happening?"

"My brain... my mind... my ability to pilot a mobile suit and my ability to sense danger and be aware of the entire situation, they changed. It was enhanced. Like I was as super human."

"A super human? This is something interesting indeed, Shinn. You say this was all positive, like you were simply able to fight better. Were there any negative side effects?"

"No. None at all. Doctor, tell me, do I have a deadly virus and did those damned ORB people infect me!" Shinn said. The doctor began to laugh hysterically.

"I highly... highly doubt that this would be anything deadly or dangerous if you didn't feel that way. However, as a doctor, it is my duty to make sure that everyone's health is a-okay aboard this vessel. I'll need a blood sample and I'll take a swab of cells from your mouth with a q-tip." The doctor said as he had Shinn sit down on the operating bed. The doctor then took a sterile bag and a cotton swab and had Shinn open his mouth and took some cells from his cheek wall. Then he prepared a spot on Shinn's arm and prepared a fresh needle. The black haired coordinator braced himself as his blood was drawn and then had a bandage put into place.

"I should be able to figure out if anything is wrong with you by tomorrow. Next time that condition presents itself, come to me and I'll take a look. I want to see your 'eyes' with my own. Might tell me more about this."

"Thank you, doctor. Anything else."

"No, but I will be telling the captain about this."

"What about doctor patient confidentiality?"

"This may be serious. Tell you what... if I find anything wrong, I'll tell Gladys. Otherwise... I'll leave it be. Just be careful, Shinn."

* * *

Attha mansion:

The blonde Princess went straight into her room and saw Kira there waiting for her.

"Cagalli! What's wrong? Mana came running at me and told me that you were coming and that I needed to see you."

"Kira. It's just. I'm going to marry Yuna."

"Marry Yuna? Yuna Roma Seiran? Why? Him of all people?"

"I have to. I've... It's not because I want to."

"Not because you want to? Then why would you need to?"

"Because I diverted the forces of ORB here, and my excuse was defending the country. The constitution says that in a time of war when the Royal family is in danger and there's only one living member left, then it falls to the council to assign them a 'life partner' to 'bear heirs'. I lost, Kira. I thought I had this damn thing wrapped around my finger and now it's slipping away." Cagalli punched the wall with all of her might. "I want to keep this nation neutral, you know, how it's supposed to be. Either way, I can't."

"Why? If you marry him..."

"If I marry Yuna he will have equal power as me as Chief Representative, because he would be my husband. Since the majority of the Council of Ministers actually agree with the Seirans, he will use that power to help the Earth Forces, and completely undermine my new law. Unless I send out the army to help the Earth Alliance, in which case I can declare that the threat to the Royal family, me, is no longer present." She punched the wall again.

"So, you agreed to this. This was why you wanted Athrun to stay."

"Yes... the law states that I have to marry the person the Council chooses if I'm currently single aka I have no boyfriend. If Athrun was here I would just hug him like how carbon monoxide bonds to hemoglobin and be done with it until this thing blows over, eventually. Then he leaves." The wall suffered another blow.

"Isn't there... something you could do? Anything at all?"

"No, there isn't. I don't want to help the Earth Forces at all, but they will get their way... one way or another." She tried to punch the wall again but Kira caught her fist, looked her in the eye, and hugged her.

"Lady Cagalli and Prince Kira!" Mana said as she hurried into the room. The old maid always put a smile on the twin's faces. She was incredibly loyal, and although she was just as stubborn as Cagalli was in regards to dresses, just in the opposite way, the Princess adored her personal servant that she had since she was a child.

"Manna!" Cagalli said.

"Milady, I came as fast as I could after hearing about what has happened. Is there... anything I can do for you, Princess?" She asked with a burning desire to help the girl that she helped to raise ever since Uzumi adopted her.

"No. I wish I could get you to do something, but... you can't. There's nothing that can be done..."

'There's always something that can be done. Don't worry Cagalli. I refuse to see you married to anyone other than the man you love. That's my job as your brother.'

"Well... the Seirans contacted me and..."

"Manna I don't care what the Seirans have to say right now..." She said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry, Princess... but... you must go over to their mansion. They said they need you for preparations since the wedding is taking place so soon." Manna informed.

"I see. Well then, goodbye brother." Cagalli hugged Kira as hard as she could. Manna smiled at the sibling relationship.

'It's a damn shame he's her brother. No one's ever cared about her more than Kira, not even her father.' Manna thought.

"Cagalli. I want you to know that I will do something. I don't care if it kills me, but I'll do something, I have to." Kira said.

"Thank you, Kira. I know... you're just saying that to make me feel better." Cagalli said as she walked off.

'No. I'll do something. Me, Murrue, Andy, the whole gang. We're your friends and family, sister.' Kira thought with a determined look on his face. Cagalli stopped and then turned around.

"Manna, I need to talk to my brother in private. If you will." She said.

"Oh, yes. Of course, Princess. As you wish." The maid stepped out of the room.

"Kira... as much as I love my father he has done some really stupid shit that's fucked up my life. This being one of them. I was always told that if I hadn't married by twenty and didn't have someone like Athrun by my side then I would have to marry Yuna. My father is the one who set that up. I thought I had two more years to find someone, but I don't, it's jumped on me right now."

"I know what you're talking about by stupid shit. You don't need to tell me."

"Kira... this seems bold, and it seems like it's spitting on my father's grave and on ORB as a whole, but..."

"But?"

"Crash the wedding. Talk to Murrue, Andy and the others. Do something. I don't want to marry him. It's unjust. It's unfair. I know that trying to keep ORB completely neutral just isn't an option at this point. We'll leave in the Archangel; the forces of ORB won't attack it if I'm on it."

"Are you sure you want this to happen? Are you absolutely sure? If we leave... I don't know if we'll ever be able to come back." Kira warned.

"We will return eventually. You have to do this, brother." Cagalli hugged him.

"I will. Now go. You don't want them thinking anything suspicious is happening." Kira said. Cagalli was about to leave the room when Kira said one more thing.

"You'll know when we strike. You'll see a signal."

* * *

"So how did things go over at the sick bay? Doc get you out of the Impulse?" Rey asked as Shinn entered their room.

"No. He took a swab and some blood, and said he'd look for anything contagious or some shit like that. If he finds anything he'll be telling Gladys, and then I'm dead. I can just imagine it now 'You caught some deadly disease while you were in ORB? I bet it's a rare STD. So that's why Cagalli messaged us about stuff, eh? To the brig with you for being promiscuous!'" Shinn did a bad imitation of Talia.

"Oh stop it, Shinn. You as well as I do that the captain is not like that at all. Stop making stuff up, silly. Anything else he said?"

"He told me to come and see him if I ever got that condition again."

"Well, that's what you get for kissing a girl you hate, twice!" Rey said.

"Twice? I only kissed her once, for the sake of pissing off her brother!"

"I saw you when you grabbed her and practically kicked her off the ship. You secretly like her, don't ya?"

"MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS, ZA BURREL!" Shinn exploded as Rey grabbed a notebook out of his night table and began to write on it.

"Confirm that Shinn has a secret crush on Princess of ORB, who is way out of his league even though he thinks he's higher than her: Check-or-oni!" Shinn grabbed then notebook out of his hand and looked at it. His face then went pale.

"You... didn't even write anything." Rey laughed. "It's not funny! Her... lips... taste _really_ good, that's all!" Shinn said.

"I believe you." Rey lied.

"You know what. You and I, combat simulator, right now!"

"Alright then." Rey sighed as he went with Shinn to the Minerva's mobile suit flight simulators.

* * *

Minerva Bridge as the ship traveled over the water towards Carpentaria:

"Any message from Carpentaria yet?" Talia asked on the bridge.

"No ma'am. Wait, I'm picking something up and a secure frequency. It says 'LHM-BB01 Minerva. The Alliance has blockaded Carpentaria and look as if they're going to begin an all out assault on us in a couple of days. Any ships that have tried to enter or leave have not made it past their fleet. Your orders are to stay outside of radar range and wait for the battle to begin. When that happens you are to flank them from behind and break a hole in their eastern lines.'" Meyrin said.

"They must be joking! After the battle we just fought?" Arthur spoke.

"Arthur stop complaining. We weren't able to send a message to any of our forces about the battle yesterday. They don't know about our current status. Meyrin, try to send a message to the base. See if we can try to establish a line." Talia ordered.

"Already tried, ma'am. I can't get through. That message barely made it to us as is. Fortunately, I am picking up some information from the Earth Alliance."

"So they failed to keep their frequencies a secret" She rubbed her chin with her hand. "Well then, let's exploit that. Meyrin, record everything you receive from the Earth Alliance." Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

The Secret Lair of Lord Djibril:

"Spectacular. So the ORB forces will be on our side soon?" Lord Djibril asked, looking at his many TV screens, all of which were displaying a feed from the Seiran house in sync.

"Yes Lord Djibril. Lady Cagalli folded rather easily and will be marrying my son the day after tomorrow. Once he is her husband, I'll be able to gain full control over the Earth Alliance. They'll join forces with the fleet near Carpentaria and we'll take out that blasted base together before mustering our forces and assaulting Gibraltar."

"You impress me, Yanata Seiran. All the puzzle pieces are falling into place. I'll tell that spineless wimp to give the order to have the forces invade Carpentaria the day after the wedding. Will that be satisfactory?"

"Yes, my lord. I trust that our space fleet isn't giving the lunar bases any trouble?"

"I've heard that they've been... reluctant. We'll have to save the assault on PLANT for a bit later. Don't you worry; those blasted coordinators will not be around much longer. Tis a shame, really. Your Princess could have been a valuable ally, if only she saw the light. However pride is a sin. Lions... are known for their pride, and Cagalli likes to call herself 'The Lioness of ORB'. Whatever, it can't be helped. Who cares? We will win. If we don't, then they will, and Earth will be doomed."

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world, Djibril!"

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world, Yanata!" Djibril raised a glass of wine into the air and then drank it, wiping his lips arrogantly.

"MEOW!"

* * *

Seiran house:

Cagalli was being fitted with a bridal gown. The Princess of ORB was acting her best to sound defeated and agree with Yuna.

"Oh Cagalli! That looks fabulous on you! I absolutely ADORE IT!" Yuna said as he was filled with joy whilst looking at Cagalli in a... rather ugly wedding gown.

'What is this clown talking about? This dress... is terrible. Whatever... play the part. Kira, do not fail me!' Cagalli thought.

"Oh I absolutely agree, Yuna. This dress... it expresses my beauty in a fashion that would make the Great Goddess Haumae jealous!" Cagalli lied.

"Indeed. I can't wait till the wedding. Then I'll have you all to myself."

'You will never get in my pants, Yuna. I'll kill you before that happens.' A servant ran into the room.

"Lord Yuna. Lady Cagalli! There is something on T.V. that I hope you would like to see. The PLANTs are trying to cover up their attack on Earth!"

'The PLANTs didn't attack Earth, dumbass.' She thought as she quickly went into the next room.

* * *

Aprillius One:

In a stadium filled with thousands of people stood a podium in the center. Several people were near this podium, including the Chairman of the PLANTs, Gilbert Durandal, Athrun Zala, now a soldier of Zaft, wearing a FAITH pin, and Lacus Clyne, a world renowned pop singer who played a role in the first war. Durandal walked up to the microphone and began to speak.

"Hello, citizens of the Earth Sphere. I am Gilbert Durandal, Chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council. I have decided that today would be a good time to address several issues that the world faces. I realize that we have unfortunately been blamed for the dropping of Junius Seven onto the Earth, and that the people are angry because of this. However, I would also like to tell you that we felt this as much as you did, for we are all interconnected. Natural or Coordinator, citizen of PLANT, Earth, etc. I have with me two very special guests who each have something to say in regards to what happened that fateful day. Since the children of this world are it's future, I find it fitting that those who did their part in the first war, as children, be the ones to speak. And so, here they are: Athrun Zala, son of previous PLANT Chairman Patrick Zala and Lacus Clyne, daughter of Siegel Clyne, also a PLANT Chairman have felt the need to tell the world about what happened, and how the PLANT feels about this. Now, if you would." Durandal pointed to Athrun, who came into view and walked to the mic.

* * *

"He's back in the military? And he's in FAITH? CHEATER! BASTARD! How the hell did he get that to happen!?" Shinn raged as he watched this from the Minerva, an aura of anger appearing all around him.

"Calm down..." Luna tried to say.

"No, Shinn doesn't need to calm down. How can some flip flopper like him be allowed back into Zaft and instantly be promoted to FAITH. This is insulting to say the least. That being said, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all this. We'll just have to wait and see." Rey said, crossing his arms patiently.

* * *

"Oh, now what has that Durandal have for us now? Another pathetic attempt at getting the people off of his case?" Djibril laughed from his lair as he petted his cat and drank some more expensive wine.

* * *

"Hello everyone, my name is Athrun Zala, son of the former PLANT Chairman Patrick Zala. I have come today to talk about my father, the terrorists, and why none of this represents the people of PLANT on a whole... and that this whole affair with Junius Seven is all a misunderstanding. I would like to thank you for your ability to take the time out and listen to me, on this day, and I appreciate it very much. Now, down to business. My father, as you all know, was... at the end of the war, a terrible man... but not always. After Junius Seven was destroyed and my mother, Lenore Zala died, he began to slip down the slope of madness. Before that time he was a wonderful person, both as a parent and friend. I didn't see it at first, but by the end of the war, as you are all aware, it was prevalent, as indicated by the construction of the terrible device known as GENESIS." Athrun began to sweat. "As much as my father was mad... it pains me to say that I am sad that he is now lost to me, forever. I wish something could have been done to save him. I... personally saw him die in my arms at Yachin Due. His death and the destruction of Junius Seven were possibly the most painful things I have ever bore witness to in my entire life. However, that does not mean I agree with him, and I do not, under any circumstances agree with his idea that all naturals need to die. It is common knowledge by now that the terrorists who dropped Junius Seven onto Earth did indeed wish to see all naturals burn. I do not share this idea. It is an awful idea, one which can only be conceived by madmen. If I, Athrun Zala, openly reject my father's ideals, then what makes you, the people of the world, think that the people of PLANT accept them? I thought we all learned our lesson, and that we decided to do better from here on end. Do we really need more bloodshed? Do more people need to die? No, they do not. If for some reason we as humans are to fight... it should be for a good reason, and right now the political aggression by the Earth Alliance does not constitute a 'good reason'. Fighting for it's own sake is completely pointless and leads only to misery... take those words to heart." Athrun finished his speech and got off the stage around. Around the world, people had mixed feelings in regards to his words.

"Lovely."

"Terrible. What a bad liar."

"Just because you're his son, doesn't mean you are him! What about everyone else? That was BS."

"Look at Durandal... resorting to some pretty boy Zala to do his dirty work. How pathetic."

"You go Athrun."

"Oh my god. He's so hot!"

"So word on the street is he left that Princess of ORB do to this? Man, you just cost yourself big time."

* * *

'You're kidding. Athrun... you left me to give some pathetic little five minute speech? And now you're part of the Zaft military again? What is wrong with you?' Cagalli thought as she watched from the Seiran house.

"Well... it seems you dodged a bullet with that one." Yuna said from inside the house, causing Cagalli to roll her eyes.

'Oh please... I would prefer him over you any day of the week...' She thought.

* * *

"And now Lacus Clyne shall give her own speech as well..." Durandal said as he got off of the stage and Lacus came up, her many haros following her.

"Thank you all for watching this broadcast! I am Lacus Clyne, daughter of former Chairman Siegel Clyne and a good friend of Athrun. I have come to talk about what I think humanity needs to do! War is a terrible, evil, and vile thing that has plagued our world from the dawn of time? Why has it? Why have we let it? What can we do about it? Certainly dropping colonies doesn't do anything to solve this problem. We as humanity need to work toward a common goal, one which I think we all desire and find to be possible! We need to end war forever! Enough conflict! Enough sorrow. Enough suffering! Let's not even begin another war in the first place? How's that? If you want to have peace, if you want to have a better world... then fighting in the first place... being the aggressor, is not the way to do so! By doing that you will only make the world a worse place... that's a fact." Lacus finished her short and sweat speech.

"She's too pink!"

"End war forever?"

"An idealist if I ever saw one."

"What's with the robots?"

"LACUS!"

"She's a good singer. She's not good talker."

* * *

"Lord Djibril, we've received a response from the PLANTs in regards to our demands. They have outright rejected them and state them as 'unreasonable and unjustified'." The President of the Atlantic Federation told the Logos Council as they gathered on Djibril's many monitors.

"Very good. Now everything will fall into place. Make preparations of the attack! We shall strike as soon as it is possible to do so!" Djibril ordered.

"Meow!"

* * *

Minerva sick bay, late at night:

The doctor was burning the midnight oil trying to figure out what was 'wrong' with Shinn. He had scanned the DNA several times and had searched and searched for something out of the ordinary, but failed to find it. Eventually on his last scan, he spotted something he overlooked...

"I'll be damned. What the hell are these genes? I've never seen them before." He continued to analyze the data for several more minutes. In this time the computers were so advanced that you could input data on a gene into the computer, and have it tell you what that gene did. Unfortunetely for the doctor, every one of Shinn's weird genes came up as 'unknown' or 'unidentified'.

"Shinn Asuka, you are one weird and screwed up little kid. I'm sorry, but I'll have no choice but to... wait. Hang on a moment. Could this be? Son of a bitch! It is! Yes, years ago... while I was still working in ORB before the first war ravenged that land... I was talking to a doctor there for a bit, and she told me a little about a 'SEED factor' gene or something like that. Something that only ORB had discovered, and kept top secret." He slammed his fists on the table. "Why aren't we in that country! I need to know more about this! I know the kid isn't in any danger... nor the ship... but... need to know more. Hopefully one day I'll find out more about it later, Shinn, but for now, you're fine. Although... I will be telling the Captain about this..."

* * *

The day of the wedding was finally here, and Cagalli hoped for the best:

The Princess of ORB was dressed up in her wonderfully ugly wedding gown as she was driven by car to the wedding ceremony along with 'her future husband', Yuna Roma Seiran. The crowd of citizens were cheering at the two while they travelled down the clean streets of ORB.

'My people... you seem to like this... I'm so sorry that it has to be this way, but my life is mine alone.' Cagalli was overcome by some guilt as they neared their destination.

"You know, you should grow your hair out more once we're married. It would make you more ladylike." Yuna said. Cagalli turned her head away, looking onto the streets and waving. They arrived at their destination, and Cagalli got ready for what was about to happen. The wedding was taking place on the base of the dormant volcano in ORB, in front of Haumae's shrine.

* * *

"YO GUYS YOU GOTTA SEE THIS! THAT PRINCESS GIRL IS GETTING MARRIED!" An excited Vino yelled to the rest of his friends as he swiftly grabbed the remote out of Luna's hands and changed the channel.

"Hey, we were watching that!" Luna complained.

'Well too bad Luna. I want to see what happens. To bad, so sad, Attha.' Shinn thought with a grin as he looked on the changed channel. He noticed that the guy with the purple hair was the groom, and that made him cringe.

"She's marrying... him? What is this..." Rey said in confusion as he watched what was happening.

"VINO! What's with all the damn yelling?" Talia said as she entered the room with Arthur. "Oh, I see. Well, this is better than sitting around and twiddling our fingers until the assault on Carpentaria takes place." Talia said as she observed.

* * *

"So Yzak was right, I should have stayed with you, Cagalli." Athrun said from inside his room. Lacus was with him, discussing about what they did last night.

"Oh don't worry Athrun. She'll be fine. She's Cagalli. Relax." Lacus gave the blue haired boy a peck on the cheek and he blushed from it.\

* * *

"Meow...?" Djibril's cat gave off a weird noise.

"Checkmate, Princess." Djibril winked and drank some more wine as he watched the event unfold.

* * *

"We are gathered here today in ORB under the blessed light of Haumae to bind our beloved Princess Cagalli Yula Attha to her husband Yuna Roma Seiran..." The preacher began the ceremony.

'Kira... where's that signal? What's going to happen?' Cagalli thought as the preacher continued his talk. He was speaking through a mic which was connected to a sophisticated sound system that broadcasted what he said throughout the city. Everyone could here what was happening, and see it for that matter.

"... oh Haumae we ask you for your blessing for our Princess as she is married today. If anyone, anyone has any reason why these two should not be united today in holy matrimonry on this day, speak now, or forever hold your peace." He finished. Yuna had a great smile on his face, Cagalli had a fake but believable smile on her face, and the crowd was cheering.

* * *

"She's too young." Talia crossed her arms. The Minerva crew in that room looking at her but Shinn.

'She doesn't deserve that. Wait... what am I saying?' Shinn thought.

* * *

'Because I can guarantee you she didn't want this, but was forced into it...' Todaka thought.

* * *

"She deserves someone better. Not even I am suited for her." Athrun said.

"Oh Athrun..." Lacus comforted him.

* * *

"Well then. I see no objections. Yuna Roma Seiran... do you take Princess Cagalli Yula Attha to be your wife? In sickness and in health till the end of days?"

"I do." Yuna said confidently.

"I see. Than do you, Cagalli Yula Attha, take this Yuna Roma Seiran to be your husband? In sickness and in health till the end of days?" The preacher asked. Suddenly the Princess looked up and heard mechanical flapping. A green mechanical bird landed on Cagalli's shoulder.

"Birdie?" The robot said.

"Someone... GET THAT BLASTED ROBOT OUT OF HERE!" Yuna raged. Then a familiar male voice was heard on the speakers, as if someone had hacked into them...

"I have a last minute objection. I object on the grounds that she is my sister and never wanted this." Someone said over the hacked microphones.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Shinn yelled as he heard that.

"What in the world..." Luna said.

"... is happening." Rey said.

* * *

"GOTTFRIEDS! VALIANTS! FIRE!" A female voice said over the speakers as four green beams shot over the volcano and into the distance as well as two yellow blasts, lighting up the sky.

"What... is... happening..?" Yuna was shocked to near death. Suddenly everyone heard the sound of a moving object as two black and red 'shoes' came slowly over the mountain top and into view. Ever single eye and camera looked at what was approaching. It was Cagalli's salvation. The blonde Princess grinned as she saw her ship come into view, one of it's mobile suit doors looking to be open...

* * *

Author's Note:

You mad, Yuna?

On a more serious note: Please respond to the answer I gave out last chapter, and review moar! I know I can go into settings and look at how many people have looked at my stories but I require more feedback! I keep the anon option on, so use that! It won't be deleted unless it's flaming.


	12. Phase 12: Information learned

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

Some of you may like this chapter, some may hate it... I don't care. PLZ review though.

* * *

The massive red and white vessel known as the Archangel flew over the top of the volcano. Everyone watching this event was in awe as this happened.

"Cagalli... what is happening...?" Yuna said angrily as his wedding was interrupted. The girl remained silent and smiled.

"Strike Noir, clear to launch." Mirallia said as the Noir prepared to leave the vessel via the port side hatch.

"Kira Yamato, Noir, launching!" He said as his gundam flew out of the ship and headed for the alter. Several ceremonially decorated Murasumes were about to draw their weapons and fire, but Cagalli quickly ran over to the microphone.

"ORB forces, this is your Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Attha speaking. You are to stand down. I repeat... STAND DOWN!" She yelled over the mic. The Murasumes lowered their weapons as the Noir landed with a resounding thud at the altar, and kneeled before Cagalli. Several boxes full of doves were set up nearby, and they all opened when that gundam landed. The doves flew off as the Noir, in kneeling position, put it's right hand on the ground.

"CAGALLI! WHAT IS THIS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yuna yelled. The unwilling bride walked over to the purple haired brat and smacked him in the face.

"Your honor... to answer your question. I DO NOT under any circumstances, nor will I ever accept Yuna Roma Seiran as my husband." She said as she backed onto the Noir's hand. The cleric simply nodded, lacking emotion. The black gundam lifted it's hand gently up into the air, and placed it near it's cockpit cover. The hatch opened and Cagalli walked inside gracefully, followed by the green birdie. The cockpit cover closed and the Strike Noir stood up straight, did a flapping motion with it's 'wings' and took off.

"Cagalli, are you alright?" Kira asked as she got into place in the cockpit.

"I'm fine."

"Birdie?" The robot said as it landed on Kira's shoulders.

"What... what just happened?" Yuna said as he was left at the altar in humiliation as the Strike Noir boarded the Archangel.

"Son... She has just spat on us, and now we have to pick up the pieces." Yanata shook his fists at the Archangel as it headed for the ocean.

Kira lowered himself to the floor of the hanger, holding onto his sister. The crew of the ship gathered around them.

"What now, Cagalli?" Kira asked.

"I need to get to the bridge, Kira." She said as she picked up her skirt and ran towards the elevator that would take her there.

"Cagalli, good to see you. My... that is an ugly dress..." Murrue said as the Princess came onto the bridge.

"Thank you, Murrue. I know it's ugly. After all Yuna picked it out. Anyway, I need to send a message to military headquarters." She said as she got a hold of the lines and began to speak.

"This is the daughter of Uzumi Nara Attha, Cagalli Yula Attha. Under the 'Her Royal Guard Act' I am henceforth ordering all ORB military forces within one thousand kilometers of this ship to cease all offensive combat operations and to defend the homeland only. I repeat: Your orders are to defend the nation only. You are also ordered to not attack this vessel under any circumstances whatsoever." Cagalli said over the line.

'Now what do we do? We've basically kidnapped her...' Murrue thought.

"Take us to the sea. Submerge and find us a hiding spot in international waters. Oh, and thank you, all of you." Cagalli said.

"No need. Once Kira told us about what Yuna wanted to do and how you asked him to stop the wedding, we all agreed to it." Murrue said.

"Approaching the ocean captain." Neumann said.

"This was bold and risky. I like it. Reminds me of when I stole the Eternal, except this was an even bigger slap in the face." Andrew said. Kira walked into the bridge.

"Now, sister, it's time you get out of that dress. It's hideous. First, however, I must ask: What are we going to do exactly?" Kira asked. Cagalli reached into her pocket.

"Since ORB is the Atlantic Federation's ally, I have access to some of their information. I managed to sneak this when I was at the Seiran house." She pulled out a disk with some information.

"What exactly is it?" Murrue asked.

"It's data on where the Earth Forces are hiding bases and such. I didn't see a lot of information, I just got as much as I could possibly fit. However, something that caught my eye worried me..."

"Worried you? What was it?" Kira asked.

"There's a base somewhere in the east... where they are manufacturing nuclear weapons en mass." Cagalli said.

"You can't be serious. Do they honestly intend to go after the PLANTs with nuclear weapons?" Mirallia asked.

"It would not surprise me. With the way they've been acting as of late." Andrew said.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world." Murrue rolled her eyes.

"Murrue, how many mobile suits are on the ship? I'm sorry, I ran to the bridge as quickly as I could." Cagalli asked.

"Preparing to submerge." Neumann said as the ship rocked after hitting the water.

"The Noir, obviously. The Rouge, Andy's Murasume, and... that's it." Murrue said. Cagalli sighed.

"I see. Well then. I want to take out that nuclear weapons base. Once we've found a hiding spot I want to discuss a plan. For now, excuse me while I get dressed."

Cagalli walked off the bridge.

"We risked a lot doing this, you know." Andrew said.

"I know. But it's better than having her married off to Yuna and allowing that man and his father to turn ORB in a war machine for the Atlantic Federation." Murrue said. Kira groaned. "What is it?"

"Why is it that this always has to happen? Why can't we have peace? Lasting peace?" Kira asked in a slightly angry tone.

"I know what you mean. It's just how this world works. It's how humanity works sometimes." Murrue answered as the Ultimate Coordinator left the bridge after the ship was fully submerged.

'I'm going to take a nap.' Kira thought.

* * *

"Well that was interesting." Luna said.

"Totally wicked!" Vino said.

"Captain, I need to see you for a moment. You to, Executive Officer Trine." The doctor whispered to Gladys as she and Arthur followed him. Shinn watched this happened and lowered his head.

'He said he'd tell the Captain if it was something serious. I guess it is something serious.' Shinn got out of his seat and walked towards his room. 'I'll just wait around until I'm told I'm going to die from that. Evil ORB virus.'

"Shinn?" Rey said as he watched his friend head to their room.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? I THOUGHT YOU TWO HAD EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL? DO I HAVE TO SEND OCCUPATIONAL FORCES TO SEIZE CONTROL OF THAT BLASTED ISLAND OR WILL YOU TWO GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER AND HOLD THE REINS PROPERLY?" Djibril raged on from his lair.

"No... no you do not sir. About control, and if we had it. We did, but things got out of hand..." Yuna said.

"Look pretty boy. When you say you have things under control, you have them under control. The Atlantic Federation is launching it's attack tomorrow, and now we won't have your countries support."

"We know. We are sorry for what happened, Lord Djibril." Yanata said. Djibril threw a glass of wine at the wall.

"Meow..." His cat ran away.

"Sorry? Sorry? Make up for this, stat! Find that blasted vessel and SINK IT! Then call it an accident. With that little bitch out of the picture, someone else will now have control of ORB for good. Someone who won't interfere with our plans!" He ordered.

"No need! In a day or so the Archangel will be over a thousand kilometers from ORB. When that happens we shall send our forces out. Since Cagalli will not be here she cannot have control over our forces. Can you hold up on the assault on Carpentaria till then?" Yanata asked.

"No... I can't. That spineless wimp; the President of the Atlantic Federation is losing faith in me. He is sending his forces out tomorrow. I can't convince him otherwise. Besides, Zaft has already begun fortifying that area. We cannot hold this off any longer." Djibril said.

"I see. What about the assault on the PLANTs? When will that take place?"

"Soon. Very soon. While they're forces are trying to protect Carpentaria we'll strike. Make sure your space forces do not hold back. Or else things will become very tough for ORB..." Djibril threatened.

"Sir!" Yanata said as the line went dead.

"So father what will we do about Cagalli?"

"We will make sure she cannot come back to ORB, ever."

* * *

"It's so nice to spend some time with you again, Athrun. I barely ever saw you or the others after the first war because of my singing career." Lacus said as her and Athrun ate at an expensive restaurant, courtesy of Gilbert Durandal.

"It's nice to see you to, Lacus. Your voice is as elegant as ever." Athrun replied.

"Why thank you! So... I heard that things got rough in ORB before you left. You've had a sad look on ever since then... what's wrong? I hate it when people are sad... it's depressing to everyone around them..." Lacus explained in a sincere voice, tilting her head down and to one side as she did.

"I wanted to leave with the promise of coming back. Cagalli didn't want me to leave, but I had to, for the sake of managing my own demons... and Kira didn't take too lightly to it either. I see now why she didn't want me to... and I must admit... it might have been better if I waited a little while, but it appears that she managed to get out of that slippery situation regardless." Athrun explained in a slightly melancholic tone.

"Yes that was... interesting. I wonder what will happen to them now? Where they'll go and what adventures they will have. Hopefully they get everything in ORB sorted out soon... I'm not there to give them stuff like I was last war..." Lacus said.

"No idea, but knowing them, they'll be fine. It's nice to be able to see an old friend though..."

"... and supposed fiancé..." Lacus blushed... Athrun knew where this might be going.

"... and I guess... old fiancé. Like I said, it's nice to see that you've been successful. Your career choice definitely suits you well, Lacus." Athrun complimented her.

"Athrun... I have to ask you something... personal." Lacus said, tilting her head to it's right.

"Yes..." Athrun replied, looking somewhat confused.

"Over the past couple of months... i've been... how can I say it... umm... targeted by several guys..."

"Targeted?" Athrun asked in shock.

"Not in a bad way... more like 'can I be your boyfriend' targeted... and I've rejected them all. Each. And. Every. One. Of. Them. They just didn't suit me... but at the same time... they've given me this feeling deep down inside... and I've been wondering about getting into a closer relationship... and because of that..."

"Lacus..." Athrun tried to say as the pink haired girl just found it necessary to speak.

"Do... do you still love ME? I mean... I know we kinda broke up and went with our other respective partners during the end of the last war, but those relationships are now over and done with... but I've been feeling kind of... lonely. I still... love you, Athrun, or at least... I think I do. Right now... my gut... or rather heart... is telling me that."

Lacus turned her head and blushed as she said that. Athrun was shocked a little and blushed. The blue haired coordinator thought of all the memories he had with Lacus, and with Cagalli. With Lacus he knew her since she was a child, formally at least. She always admired him and seemed to be joyful and rather bubble headed something he liked. When her father told her that she would be marrying him, she was overjoyed to say the least. Athrun always felt 'healed' around her. She could bring you out of an emotionally bad mood, which is probably why the Chairman wanted her for 'moral support'. Lacus was always the optimistic one, hoping for the best.

Cagalli on the other hand... they had gotten off on the wrong foot. After all, they tried to kill each other! When Cagalli had found Athrun after he had his duel with the Strike, she looked like she wanted to end his life after he said he 'killed' Kira. Athrun had to thank ORB's neutrality for that. What would happen if word was spread that a Princess of a neutral nation killed a Zaft soldier because he killed an Earth Alliance one? Then they 'fell in love' or tried to. The blonde was always nervous around him whenever he tried to romance her. Maybe it was her brother? After all, Kira and Cagalli had spent a lot of close time on the Archangel together thinking they were unrelated, and they found out they were siblings? That had to have broken something inside each of them. Athrun tried his best to repair what was inside her, but in time, things got progressively worse and worse, until he tried to engage her.

'Maybe Cagalli's rejection of this ring was a good thing... maybe... we were never meant to be...' Athrun thought as he played with the ring in his pocket.

"Lacus, close your eyes." Athrun took a deep breath. She happily closed them, guessing what would happen as Athrun got up and pulled the band out of his pocket. Tinted pink with an amethyst stone in the center, Athrun grabbed Lacus' hand and slipped the ring on.

"Yes, I still love you." He smiled as she opened her eyes.

"OH! For me? And it's pink! My favourite color! And... amethyst? My birthstone! Thank you, Athrun." The green eyed man leaned over and kissed the blue eyed girl.

"When this is over, let's fulfill what our parents wanted us to fulfill... for their sake... alright?" Athrun asked, smiling at his fiance as he did.

"Let's! Yes... let's do that indeed!" The pink haired girl smiled.

* * *

Carpentaria:

"Sir, we've detected more movement from the Earth Forces. It looks as if they will attack us soon."

"Good. Then we'll be ready. Send a message around the force informing everyone that the attack is incoming soon, and try to dispatch another message to the Minerva about the attack." The commander ordered.

"Sir!"

* * *

"Okay doctor, what's this all about?" Talia asked.

"It's about Shinn. He came to me earlier and told me about his fight with the Earth Alliance's new mobile armor. It appears that when he was fighting it he 'snapped' or something and become stronger for the time being. When he looked in the mirror afterwards, his eyes looked like this." The doctor showed Talia and Arthur the image that Shinn gave him.

"What the hell is that? Was that really what his eyes looked like?" Arthur said.

"To answer your question, Executive Officer: Yes, according to him he looked this way. Now, I took a sample of blood and some tissue and analyzed to, to see what the hell this was. He was... for lack of better word, extremely frightened about the possibility of having a deadly contagious disease and spreading it..."

"Are you telling me that my most skilled pilot will need to be quarantined and possibly discharged because of an unknown illness that threatens to kill my crew and toss my vessel into chaos?" Captain Gladys asked with assertiveness.

"No, not in the slightest, Captain. I assure you right now; Shinn Asuka does not have any sort of deadly disease and is the farthest thing from a contagion aboard this ship." The doctor informed. Talia sighed. "Now, I want you to look at this. Even if you're not deep into genetics you should find this weird." He pulled up a screen of the SEED genes and showed them to the two officers. Talia peered at the screen for a bit, her eyes very serious. Arthur just gave a confused look.

"What in blazes is that?" Arthur asked.

"As you both know from looking at the records of the crew, I am originally from ORB, like Shinn. In ORB, I was also a doctor working for that countries government."

"Spit it out." Talia ordered, crossing her arms.

"Yes, while... One day I was promoted just before we had to evacuate. I was briefed on what we would be researching the day before the evac warning went out. ORB was apparently researching something incredibly secret; something that only they have looked into before. The SEED mode..."

"SEED mode? What does that sound for?" Arthur asked. Little did the three know, right outside the door, a certain black haired boy was listening to them talk, pretending to listen music.

'SEED mode? Sounds like a horrible rock band name.' He thought.

"SEED mode. Or... the Super Evolutionary Element Destined factor. It's what caused his eyes to turn that way, and what was also the reason behind this ship still floats..."

"So... tell me more about this... You've got me, doctor." Talia said.

"Anyway. This ability grants the user enhanced combat abilities. However, they cannot activate it at will. They need strong emotions, or a strong will to activate it. Like if the ship was in danger again and it was a tough foe. They need a strong resolve to be able to enter this state. As far as ORB's research went, however."

"So what you're saying is... Shinn can enter this mode as a last minute resort?" Talia asked.

"Yes. He could also use this ability to... carry out more dangerous tasks. Ones that would probably be impossible for a normal ace. This ability is truly wondrous. We don't even know the full extent of it's powers."

"So we could use Shinn... We could use him as a human weapon of sorts..." Talia put her hand on her chin. "So with this power, he could perform more dangerous missions and still survive..." There was a knock on the door.

"We'll be out in a minute." Arthur said.

"I've heard everything. It's me, Shinn. Open the door. I want to know if you're going to use me as a Ginny pig." He said with a hint of anger. Talia growled a bit and opened the door, let him in, and closed it.

"Do you want to be sent to the brig or kicked off the ship? I could have that happen as punishment for eavesdropping on your Captain's private conversation." Talia threatened.

"Oh, and I should just let you use me? Just because I have a 'gift'? You're going to need me in the up and coming battle at Carpentaria. What will you do if the EA has TEN of those mobile armors and i'm sitting in the brig, TALIA?" Shinn back talked Talia.

"YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS CAPTAIN GLADYS! You're lucky I don't kick you off my boat and let the sharks have at you, Shinn. You're now confined to the brig until the battle starts, then you can come out and pilot the Impulse." Talia ordered. Shinn gave off an insulting sound with his nose and walked out of the room.

"Well... that could have gone better." Arthur said.

"Sigh... I should have waited until you two were out of that room to get your attention." The doctor said.

"Hmm?" Came from Talia.

"He was concerned with doctor-patient confidentiality. He was concerned with getting quarantined. I told him I would only tell you if it was serious, Captain. He must have been offended at the idea of being treated like a 'weapon'."

"I see. Doesn't excuse him from ignoring my rank, however."

"Yes. He thought this was a deadly disease that the Princess of ORB and her brother gave to him."

"The Princess and her brother? What do they have to do with this?" Arthur asked.

"Shinn said that he saw both of their eyes look the same way. He thought it was from them. Apparently they must have it too. Explains why the Princess ran into battle during Junius Seven and how Kira is considered the 'best mobile suit pilot to date'." The doctor said.

"It does I guess." Talia nodded.

"Tis a shame, really, that ORB is now 'our enemy'. I would live to get my hands on their research on SEED mode." The doctor concluded.

* * *

For the third time, Kira tossed and turned in his sleep, tormented by the nightmare or vision he was having from time to time.

This time around, the last vision did not limit him. He was fighting the three EA gundams at the battle of ORB. He had tried to fire his rail guns at the Forbidden, when the Calamity came at him and changed the course of the blast. Kira looked very closely at where the blast landed.

"Oh... no... those people..." He struggled in his sleep as he saw the blast hit three people dead on, ending their lives. One person was clearly an adult man, and another was clearly an adult women, and the last one was a girl, around twelve years old from what he saw.

"Why... am I... seeing these... ugh..." The vision continued to play in his head over and over. Every time he would see those three people die, but then he would see a boy, around fourteen years old come rushing to them. Kira couldn't even identify the hair color of the boy due to his hat. The Ultimate Coordinator tossed and turned, panicking. Kira was only trying to take a nap, but now he was suffering from a continuing nightmare. The brown haired boy began to breathe faster and faster until he was hyperventilating in his own sleep. There was a knock on the door, but he couldn't answer it.

"Kira?" The voice of a familiar blonde girl said. No answer. "KIRA!" She knocked harder, but the door didn't give an answer. Cagalli pressed the button and opened the door herself. The Princess noticed how her brother was breathing quickly, and then, he stopped.

"KIRA!" She yelled as she ran to him and put her hand over his heart. His pulse was low, and so was his breathing. Acting without thinking on impulse, the girl put her lips on his and began to exhale air.

'If he's hyperventilating, he needs more Carbon Dioxide. I'll just give him my excess.' She thought as she breathed through her nose and tried to wake up her brother.

Kira opened his eyes as he was forced awake, his vision over... for now. The first thing he saw was the mass of blonde hair next to him, and the first thing he felt was some one else's lips on his own. Putting two and two together, he realized that his sister was 'kissing' him.

"Umm... Cagalli?" He said as she opened her eyes as wide as she could and pulled back, blushing.

"Sorry... you were hyperventilating and pretty much stopped breathing after." She said as she turned her head, embarrassed.

"It's okay, Cagalli. I had a nightmare. You got me out of it, thankfully." Kira said as he sat up, wearing his underwear and a t-shirt.

"You're welcome, brother." Cagalli said.

"Now, why did you come and see me?"

"I was just wondering where you were. I never saw you anywhere around the ship." Cagalli said.

"Oh, I was taking a nap, that's all." Kira said. He got on his feet and went to his dresser.

"I see... anyway... I'm glad I helped you get out of that nightmare." Cagalli blushed as she left the room. Kira smiled, and then picked up a picture that he held onto. It wasn't the original, no, it was a copy. It showed the two of them as babies in their mother's arms. Kira's face turned slightly angry.

'I'm your brother, Cagalli. I'll protect you, no matter what happens. We're about to enter a real conflict, now. ORB. Zaft. The Earth Forces. Archangel. Minerva. Strike Noir. Strike Rouge. Impulse. Me. You. Shinn. I think we might meet him again, hopefully. Seemed like a nice kid, if only he could drop his hatred.'

* * *

"Ah, Athrun Zala. Just the man I need to see." Gilbert said as he entered the room.

"Chairman." Athrun saluted Gilbert, wearing a Zaft uniform and the FAITH badge. "You did summon me here... so it's to be expected anyway."

"Of course... in any case the speeches that you and Lacus gave were excellent. I hope that people will be calmed by what has happened, and pressure their governments to stop with the nonsense going down on Earth. Then again we can only hope for the best... and prepare for the worst."

"Thank you. Now, you called me. What for?" Athrun asked.

"I have decided to send you to the Minerva. You will be an excellent addition to their team; a way to express your skill in a more meaningful fashion rather than being assigned to some patrolling Nazca or Laurasia-class ship. I have plans for the LHM-BB01 and from what I see putting you on board boosts their chances of success exponentially. That, and you might be of aid to a certain pilot on board..." Durandal implied.

"What, Shinn Asuka?" Athrun asked, leaning forward a little.

"Yes... he is a diamond in the rough, in my eyes. He has potential but like all humans... he has flaws. The way I see it, he could look up to you as a pilot and perhaps you two could get along for the better. Is that not a welcoming proposition?" The Chairman asked.

"I see what you mean, and from what I saw at Armory One and at Junius Seven, I agree. That kid does indeed have potential, but at the same time he has a very prevalent and un-soldier-like dark side." Athrun explained. 'Punching... or at least... trying to punch Cagalli? Who let him graduate the Academy anyway? I guess I'll find out.' He thought. "What about my machine though? What will I be piloting? A Slash ZAKU? I think that might suit me." Athrun said as Durandal let out a grand chuckle for a second.

"Oh Athrun... no... no. You're far too good to put in a ZAKU. Please, come with me, I have a surprise for you, and I think you'll like it. But first, take this." He pulled out another box from his desk. "It's another FAITH badge. Give it to Captain Talia Gladys if you would. Her efforts in the Junius Seven drop, as well as the Armory One theft, proved to me that she is deserving of it."

"I'll give it to her first thing." Athrun accepted the box as Gilbert led him to where he would receive his next machine. In a couple of minutes the two neared a metal detector before they could enter the next room.

"It's just to make sure no one is carrying anything suspicious." Gilbert tried to explain.

"Standard procedure, I know." Athrun replied as the two passed through, clearing it safely. The metal detector showed what type of metals you had on you, so that if you had something like a FAITH badge on, it would not go off. Athrun passed through the detector as the Chairman looked at what the screen showing what Athrun was carrying.

"You leave that ring back at that room? I'll be sure to make sure it's taken care of. It must have cost you a great deal to get it made..."

"No. I... that ring is now on the finger that it needs to be on."

"Oh? But I thought the Princess was just... 'kidnapped'?"

"My relationship with Cagalli Yula Attha is over, but in it's death I have rekindled fires of old."

"Did you... Lacus? Interesting."

"Yes. Lacus. I hope you don't mind your 'moral support' being given a ring of bondage."

"Of course not. It's her life, her choices."

"Speaking of moral support. What will she do now?"

"It's a surprise. Wait until the battle of Carpentaria is over and done with, and then you'll see her."

"Are you sure we'll win? I mean... don't they have a big force there."

"That's why I'm sending you there to help them, and the Minerva is closing in as well. With a pilot such as you and the Minerva team there... it shouldn't be too bad." Durandal said as they entered the mobile suit hanger. Athrun looked up to see a mobile suit, or more specifically, a gundam with deactivated phase shift, two large cannons on it's back, and a big sensor horn on it's head.

"Behold, the ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam, and she's all yours. Like I would send you down there in a ZAKU... give me a break." Durandal said.

"Mine?"

"Yes. Developed at the same time as the Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss, this machine has the ability to transform between a jet mobile armor and mobile suit. It's like a Murasume from ORB. Seeing as that's what you piloted during the battle of Junius Seven, this should be familiar, although keep in mind that it has somewhat different controls..."

"Thank you, Chairman." Athrun stated as he began to walk towards the machine.

"You're very welcome. Fight hard, Athrun. The Minerva's coordinates are inputted into the computer. You should have no problem getting there. Once you get there tell them to put you in the same room as Shinn Asuka. I want you to rub off on that boy. He has the potential to be one of the greatest pilots in history, I can feel it." Durandal said as he waved goodbye and left the room. Athrun jumped in the gundam and started it up.

"Athrun Zala, Saviour, launching!" Athrun said as the Saviour left the PLANT, shifted into mobile armor mode, and left.

* * *

Couple of hours later. Minerva brig:

Shinn sat behind bars, bored out of his damn, rage filled mind.

"Maybe the battle can take place, I can activate 'SEED mode', become a hero, and then thrown back in the brig until they need their 'human weapon' again."

"Shinn you are no weapon. Nor are you going to be back in the brig after the battle is over." Talia said as she walked in the brig. Shinn turned away as she went up to his cell.

"Oh, what do you want, Talia?" He asked in a rude tone.

"You know, I was about to let you out of the brig, but then you decided to repeat the same mistake that landed you in the brig. Too bad I guess." She sighed.

"Oh, so the battle is starting?"

"No. But I was a little too harsh on you, considering the context of the situation."

"What do you mean?" Shinn asked as Talia unlocked the door and sat on the ground across from him.

"The fact that I merely suggested using you as a 'human weapon' and then expected you to keep your cool was stupid of me. No human should be treated as a weapon, and war is not a game to anyone who values the lives and freedoms of others seriously. Even if you weren't listening, I should not have suggested it in the first place, and for that, I am truly sorry." Talia apologized as Shinn looked startled for a second when she said that.

"Wha... wha..."

"Especially after you saved us the other day. If it wasn't for you we would all be dead right now. Because of this, you are let out of the brig. However, I must ask you: What do you feel about being assigned tasks that would be increasingly dangerous?" Talia asked.

"Tell me to do whatever you want. You're the Captain."

"That's foolish. If I assigned my crew tasks I knew that they couldn't handle and I know that they would die to I wouldn't be able to live with myself nor consider myself as a worthy Captain of this vessel. Everyone has their limits, Shinn, and as such we need to give you what you can handle. As a Captain it is vitally important that I known and understand this... and if you ever become one... that you do too. So, are you up to it should the situation arise?"

"Yes Captain!" Shinn nodded.

"Good. Get something in you. We've received a message from Carpentaria. The Earth Alliance is getting restless and they will attack soon and I want you at your best." She ordered as the intercom came to life.

"Captain, we're receiving a command from Carpentaria to pick up a mobile suit that's heading our way. It's a gundam. Serial number ZGMF-X23S Saviour."

"On my way. Who's piloting it?" Gladys said as she got up. "That's a completely brand new machine from what I know... came off the production line yesterday, if my intel is correct, and they're sending it out now? Durandal must want to hold Carpentaria if that's the case." Talia explained as Shinn nodded.

"I was told it's a surprise but we're to allow him/her on."

'The Saviour? Who could be piloting that?' She thought as she walked out of the brig.

'Don't let it be who I think it is...' Shinn thought, remembering a certain new red suit that he saw on the television.

* * *

The new Red Gundam known as the Saviour landed in the Minerva's port side catapult and made it's way to the docking station. Then it's red phase shift armor deactivates and it turns completely grey. The cockpit of Saviour opened and everyone looked up to see the pilot. A man in a purple piloting suit with a faith badge on it lowered himself to the ground via the line. He took his helmet off, and everyone saw the face of Athrun Zala.

"Greetings." Was all he said.

"Welcome aboard the Minerva, Athrun. I suppose now you're supposed to be a new pilot on this ship?" Talia asked as she walked up to him.

"That's what Durandal ordered. Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you, Captain Gladys." Athrun said as he handed her a box.

"Oohh... What is it?" She opened the box and stepped backward in shock as she did. "You're kidding." She pulled out the FAITH badge. "It was Durandal who assigned me this, right?" She asked.

"Yes. He told me to give it to you." Athrun answered.

"Well then, make yourself at home. Arthur will show you to your room." Talia said, looking at the Executive Officer, who jumped a little before saluting her.

* * *

A little bit later Shinn and Rey were talking.

"Oh goody, so the Chairman assigns him to our ship. As if it wasn't bad enough he got put back into the military AND is a FAITH officer. Prepare to be ordered around!"

"Don't be so presumptuous, Shinn. The Chairman is a wise man and makes every decision with calculated certainty... I'm sure you'll get along with Athrun in time if you let yourself be open minded..." Rey explained.

"BAH! Yeah right... Well anyway, I'm going to eat. I need to be rested up for the battle. Hopefully he doesn't bug us too much." Shinn hoped.

"You can't battle on an empty stomach and you can't fight effectively with your mind filled with hate... just know that." Rey followed him.

* * *

Alliance assault force outside of Carpentaria:

"Alright listen carefully! The attack commences at 0100 hours. We'll hit them in the dead of night." The commander on board the flagship ordered as the Alliance forces prepared to attack.

* * *

"Captain. I've picked up something on that frequency I was talking about. The Alliance will hit Carpentaria at 0100 hours. They intend to do this at night when it's dark." Meyrin reported.

"Right then." Talia picked up her phone. "All hands this is your Captain. We have picked up a signal from the Atlantic Federation fleet indicating that they will hit the Carpentaria base at 0100 hours. I want you all rested and well at that time. We have a tough battle ahead of us, made worse by the fact that we suffered some damage in the last battle. The battle will be taking place at night, so be wary and keep your eyes peeled. That applies to the pilots the most." Was broadcasted across the Minerva, all ears hearing it.

* * *

Shinn entered his room, and to his great regret, saw something he didn't want to see.

"What are you doing in here? This is my room!" He asked the blue haired FAITH member.

"I was ordered to stay in the same room as you by the Chairman. There's nothing I can do about it." Athrun answered. Shinn said nothing, but sat down on his bed.

'DAMMIT! FUCK! Why the hell am I with him now? Of all the...' Shinn thought.

'What's up with him?' Athrun thought as he continued doing what he was doing.

* * *

Author's Note:

Addressing reviews:

Alyssa wrote:

_an interesting story_

_Shinn with Cagalli as a pairing is interesting_ (thank you)

_I do not particularly like the pairing AthrunxLacus_ (well you won't see a lot of it, but it will be there. Hey, I hate KxL with a passion and hated sitting though GSD as it ran it's terrible course...)

_But what with Kira_

_I do not know if you like Meer_

_but Please let kira with Meer end as an pairning_

for the last part this was taken from my profile:

'Meer will not exist. Lacus will 'play the role' of Meer.'

rhid wrote:

_interesting this side of Cagalli and Kira that never show before, but i hope u will write detail about the seiran and djibril relationship here. why Lacus in Plant not with Kira ? i always hate Seiran i think that they Blue Cosmos member without Cagalli knowledge_

Kira will not be with Lacus as you can tell, nor did that couple survive past the two years. They went their separate ways after realizing their not meant to be. Lacus' is a singer for her career and Kira is a soldier of ORB. To twist a quote from Green Eggs and Ham. "I do not like KxL. I do not like them ExArchmagus I am."


	13. Phase 13: In war there is no victor

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

"Admiral: All forces report clear. Ready to begin Operation Dead Kangaroo on your command." An officer aboard one of the Alliance ships informed.

"Excellent. All vessels: Engines to maximum! Move out!" The Admiral ordered as the Alliance fleet began to move towards Carpentaria in an attempt to take it out. Their forces there were many times the strength of the one that the Minerva fought outside of ORB.

* * *

"Stella. Auel. Sting. We'll be at Carpentaria soon. You guys need to be ready. However if you stick to what I've told you in the past, you'll do fine." Neo, the black haired man with a scar said as he addressed his three pilots, who each saluted him.

"Well rip that base to shreds! Let me at those ZAKUs! I can take them easy!" Sting cried in a fit of pride.

"I hope Mr. Combinations is there. Then we can finish him off. Last time was unfair; he had the Red Gundam with the giant backpack with him! This time we'll take his head for sure! Once that's done I'll mount it on my spike as a prize" Auel growled, referring to the Abyss' MX-RQB516 Beam Lance.

"Stella going to take out that purple ZAKU this time. She's finished! FINISHED! Mark my words!" The blonde raged as the three of them began to put on their flight suits and head for battle, eager to meet the enemy.

* * *

Carpentaria Base Control Room:

"Sir, we're detecting movement. The Alliance fleet is heading right at us at high speeds!"

"About time that those fiends came at us... alert our forces. Have them standby on those drops!" The Commander of Carpentaria said as the base prepared for battle. Zaft battleships began to power up their engines as mobile suit pilots put on their suits and got in their machines, waiting for the attack on the base.

* * *

Zaft space drop ships orbiting above Australia:

"We're getting a signal from Carpentaria. It states that we're to standby drop ships and wait. The EA fleet is moving and is preparing to attack the base."

"Received. Standby all drop pods till further orders are given."

"Aye sir." Mobile suits began to occupy drop pods as they prepared to ambush the EA fleet.

* * *

Minerva:

"Going to condition red! Going to condition red! All pilots are to report to their machines and standby! I repeat: All pilots are to board their machines and standby." Meyrin spoke over the intercom to the entire ship, alerting everyone that now was the time.

"Bring us out of the water. Lower the bridge." Talia ordered as the ship's bridge was lowered into battle position.

"Activate Tristans and Isolde. Load all missile launchers with Dispars. Activate CIWS." Arthur ordered as the ship began to fly out of the water. The Isolde came up and it's three small beam cannons each extended to maximum range.

"Shinn! You ready for this?" Athrun asked the younger pilot, hoping to converse with him as they prepared.

"Of course I am! What do you expect? Just because I didn't go back to Zaft and instantly get promoted to FAITH doesn't mean I dont' have the skills to completely and utterly tear the enemy a new one!" He said sharply as he walked out of their room and headed for the pilot change room.

"Just be careful out there." Athrun warned.

"Ya... sure..." The red eyed coordinator rolled his eyes as he left, leaving Athrun alone to sigh and shake his head to himself.

* * *

Alliance Command Ship:

"Entering Carpentaria waters now sir!"

"Launch all mobile suits! Prepare to unleash a barrage of missiles on my command!" The Alliance Admiral yelled. The ships making up the Alliance fleet opened their doors and the literal swarm of Windams flew up into the air as the Alliance prepared to attack the Zaft forces.

"Have Phantom Pain standby. When the enemy's new battleship makes her appearance, we'll send that team after it. After all, they have experience with that vessel, and they have machines equipped well enough to take on it's suits."

* * *

"The Alliance fleet has entered our waters and is targeting us with missiles and weapons."

"Launch our mobile suits. Prepare to fire missiles and artillery cannons on my command." The Zaft commander ordered as the Alliance closed in on them. The base launched it's own swarm of mobile suits. Many ZAKUs occupied the skies, their pilots hungry for battle as the conflict between naturals and coordinators was re-ignited.

* * *

"Central catapult online. Blast Silhouette selected. Silhouette on catapult lift." Meyrin said as the Minerva's central catapult opened. "Ready when you are, Impulse."

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, launching!" Shinn said as the Core Splendor left the Minerva at a high speed, doing several rolls as it did.

"Deploying chest flyer." Meyrin said as the chest flyer flew out of the ship and followed the little fighter plane.

"Next is the leg flyer. Launching." The leg flyer then followed out, leaving one more piece of the gundam remaining.

"Finally, launching the Blast Silhouette." Meyrin said as the final part left the Minerva.

"ZGMF-1000 ZAKU on the starboard catapult. Lunamaria, you will be equipped with a Gunner Wizard." Meyrin announced as Lunamaria's purple Zaku was equipped with it's gunner pack.

"Lunamaria Hawke, ZAKU, taking off!" Luna said as she was catapulted out of the Minerva.

"ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom on port catapult. Rey, you will be equipped with a Blaze Wizard." Meyrin said as the pack was equipped onto the white double-shielded mobile suit.

"Rey Za Burrel, ZAKU Phantom, good to go!" He said as he was launched out the catapult at a high speed.

"And lastly, ZGMF-X23S Saviour on the starboard catapult." Meyrin's voice echoed in the Minerva's hanger as the Saviour was prepared to take off and enter battle. "Ready when you are, Athrun." Meyrin said to the FAITH pilot.

"Athrun Zala, Saviour, launching!" He said as the Saviour launched and immediately switched to mobile armor mode, doing several rolls as it joined up with the other machines.

The Impulse's body pieces aligned themselves using the laser guiding system and come into position before the Blast Silhouette was equipped.

"Tell Rey and Lunamaria to support us from the deck. Tell Shinn and Athrun not to stray too far from the ship. We're going in on the eastern side alone and I don't want to overextend our suits." Talia ordered. "Ten to port. Maximum thrust."

* * *

"Alliance fleet within range of main cannons and missiles in 20 seconds and counting, sir."

"Prepare to open fire on my command" The leader of the base said.

* * *

"Carpentaria forces within range of our fleet in 10 seconds and counting."

"Standby attack command..."

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

"Commence attack! Fire missiles!"

* * *

"The Alliance fleet has opened fire!"

"All guns open fire! Fire defensive missiles! Artillery cannons, fire!" The Zaft Commander said as the forces at Carpentaria began to strike back. The ships at both sides opened fire on one another as the mobile suits from each side began to clash in the air. Explosion lit up the Australian night sky as the two sides fought. It was unclear who had the current advantage at the moment, for the battle had just begun.

* * *

"Ma'am the Alliance forces have begun to attack Carpentaria." Bart said.

"What's our distance from their eastern flank?"

"Eight kilometers to nearest target." Bart said.

"Commence attack."

"Tristans! Isolde! Fire! Launchers five through seven, Dispars, fire!" Arthur commanded as the Minerva began to open fire. Missiles flew through the dark sky as the beam cannons fired. The Alliance definitely felt that as it hit their vessels and caused damage.

"You know... I've never actually fought a battle on Earth in the middle of the night." Athrun said.

"You scared buddy? If so then go back to the ship and let me handle the forward battle!" Shinn said sarcastically.

"Not a chance. This is going to be a tough one, though." Athrun replied. Shinn simply smirked.

'Either way with the amount of shit taking place you'll be sure to see what's happening.

"Enough you two! Let's focus on the battle! We've got incoming!" Rey said as he began to open fire.

"Hehe." Luna giggled. "Enough talk! Take this!" She said as she fired her cannon into the air, igniting the sky.

* * *

"Sir the Minerva has begun to attack our forces in the east. She's opened fire and we already have one ship down and three more damaged. Requesting backup."

"Tell Neo to get his people on that ship immediately. I don't want that vessel to see the crack of dawn! Got it?" The Commander ordered angrily.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

In the hanger aboard a nearby Earth Forces vessel three gundams waited patiently. Neo began to speak to them via the hanger.

"Okay guys we've got an old friend nearby who wants to mess around with us. That's right: The Minerva's attacking our ships to the east and we've been ordered to sink her. You've all been itching for a rematch with those guys so here it is. Now's your chance. Do your absolute best and we'll be victorious!" Neo said.

"So Transforming Joe is back too?" Auel asked.

"It appears so. Hope he doesn't have any more tricks up his sleeve." Sting said.

"No! Not for you, Auel. Stella will take care of the enemy gundam. You sneak under the ship and hit it with some stuff. That's your suits specialty." Stella ordered.

"But... but..."

"No buts. You can dive underwater and take care of them. We'll cover you. Aim for the engines. A stopped ship is a dead ship." Stella said viciously.

"Aye aye Miss Special Tactics." Auel rolled his eyes as the hanger doors opened up and the three machines powered themselves up and left the ship. Auel dived underwater and went into mobile armor mode as he headed to the Minerva. Since the Gaia did not have the ability to fly in the air on it's own it needed a platform to stand on, like the ones the Le Creuset team used when they tried to attack the Archangel in the first war.

* * *

The battle raged on. The Alliance forces seemed to have the upper hand as they slowly but surely kept on advancing forward toward Carpentaria.

"Is this what the 'mighty' Carpentaria base can muster? Surely it would have greater defense than this! Whatever, PRESS ONWARD! Let these space aliens ever regret coming to Earth!" The Admiral cried as the battle pressed on.

"Yes sir. Don't you think something's up? I mean, surely this can't be it?" Someone said.

"No. It probably is. Zaft is probably too busy trying to defend the PLANTs to provide enough support to this base. Sweep through here, destroy everything, and then meet up with the Eurasian fleet in the Indian Ocean and press on towards Gibraltar."

* * *

"Sir. Our forces are beginning to feel the pressure of the attack. At this rate they'll be right in our face in about half an hour." An advisor in the Zaft base said.

"Good. That's what I want." The Commander said with confidence.

"Huh?" The officer asked with curiosity.

"We're going to draw them in, and then deploy the drop ships behind them. When that happens, they'll be trapped in the bay with no escape. We'll have sandwiched them, and then this battle will be a cakewalk from there on end. Tell our forces to act as if they're being forced back." He ordered.

* * *

"ARGGHHHH!" Shinn yelled as he fired his cannons at an enemy Windam, destroying it with a direct strike to it's shoulders and chest. He then flew over to another opposing suit, and blasted it's arms off, leaving it defenceless against him. "You're finished."

"Wha... ahh..." The pilot of the Windam shouted as he suit was grabbed by Shinn's Impulse and more or less thrown at a nearby Earth Forces battleship, exploding on it's deck.

"What? That didn't sink it?" Shinn noticed how the ship was severally damaged, but the blast missed any critical parts that would have outright sunk it. "I'll remedy that then!" He fired his beam cannons and Rail cannons at the ship, causing it to explode.

"Take this!" Luna said as she aimed her cannon at several windams. "Yes, that's right. Come at me in a line!" She fired, blowing up the foolish suits. Athrun was a little ahead of himself as he was trying to prevent any suits from even coming close to the Minerva. Blocking an attack with his shield he pulled out his beam saber and snaked it around an enemy's back and destroyed it's thruster pack, letting it fall. He then switched to mobile armor mode before evading beam rifle fire and counter attacking with his own cannons.

* * *

"Aim Tristans, fire!" Arthur yelled as the ship shot it's two double beam cannons, blowing up an enemy cruiser.

"How's the base holding up?" Talia asked.

"Our forces seem to be drawing back a little. Bart said as he observed the radar.

"However we've received a message from the base telling to make sure they are pushed into the bay for an orbital ambush." Meyrin said.

"I see. So the Commander wants to play that way..." Talia rubbed her chin with her hand.

* * *

"Take this!" Shinn said as he killed another Windam with his beam cannons, and then another one with his rail guns before his radar beeped and he dodged some incoming beam rifle shots.

"What the?" Athrun said as he did the same, being forced onto the defensive.

"Ma'am. I have confirmation of Chaos and Gaia closing in."

"You're kidding? Them again?" Arthur said.

"Fire missiles. Twenty to starboard. Evasive maneuvers." Talia commanded.

"Isolde, Fire!" Arthur ordered.

'Chaos... Gaia... where's the Abyss?' Talia thought.

"Just Chaos and Gaia?" Talia asked.

"That's all i'm picking up right now." Bart said.

"You again?" Shinn said as he tried to take a shot at Stella, who evaded the blast narrowly.

"That was close. Damn you. This'll be closer, though!" Stella said as she pulled out her beam saber and took a swing at the Impulse's cockpit.

"Dammit!" Shinn moved just out of the way of the blade, saving the main body of the Impulse, but losing the cannon and missile launcher assembly on it's right side.

"I'll take you out, Red boy!" Sting fired missiles from his pods at the Saviour as it flew around in mobile armor mode, evading the shots coming from it.

'Dammit. I can't switch forms with all those missiles on me.' Athrun said as he tried to evade them. One missile was about to hit the Saviour but was destroyed at the last second by Shinn via both a rail cannon and beam cannon shot.

"Thank you, Shinn." Athrun said.

"Don't thank me, get blasting! These guys are tough!" Shinn said as he blocked Stella's beam saber with his shield and withdrew a beam javelin and engaged her in close combat.

"This guy... he's so... frustrating..." Stella ducked and aimed one of the cannon's on the Gaia's back at the Impulse.

"DENIED!" Shinn yelled as he fired the missiles from his remaining weapon at the Gaia, cancelling the shot.

"Gah!" Stella was pushed by the blast but quickly came up behind the Impulse and tried to beam saber the backpack.

"Dammit! I can't fight effectively with the Blast Silhouette!" Shinn yelled as he detached the Blast Silhouette, leaving it for Stella to chew on as the main body of the Impulse got away. "Meyrin, I need the Force Silhouette, stat!" He ordered.

"Right! Sending it out right now!" Meyrin said as the Force Silhouette was selected and raised by the catapult before being catapulted out of the Minerva.

"No! I won't let you do that!" Sting said as he detached his weapon pods and sent them after the incoming Silhouette.

'Shit... he's closing in on me... I hope I can get it in time...' Shinn thought as he saw the weapons coming at him, preparing to dock.

* * *

"Alright. Engines to maximum. Begin Operation Blue and Pure." An Earth Alliance Space Admiral said as the fleet of vessels launched from the Moon, their target the PLANTs.

"Sir... we've detected a ZAFT drop fleet over Carpentaria." A man said aboard the commanding Agamemnon-class ship.

"Carpentaria? Our forces are down there! They then... damn them!" The Admiral said.

"How much time will be wasted if we alter course to intercept?" The Admiral asked another question.

"Not very much. They're in our path to the PLANTs anyway..."

"Alright. Bring the fleet to combat status. We'll take care of them..." He said.

* * *

"Oh no you don't!" Athrun said as he blocked the attack from the weapon pods with his shield as his shield.

"Dammit!" Sting said as he saw the Saviour fire it's beam cannons right at him. "Then I'll just...!" One of the weapon pods flew towards the Impulse on a suicide mission, trying to prevent the gundam from changing equipment.

"OH FOR CRYING!" Shinn yelled as the weapon pod collided with the Impulse, exploding on contact but being absorbed by the phase shift.

"Shinn!" Athrun yelled.

"No!" Luna said.

"You!" Rey fired a carefully aimed beam rifle shot at the other weapon pod, hitting it dead on and destroying it.

"Did I get him?" Sting said as a beam shot came at him from the cloud created by the explosion. Quickly dodging Sting found himself in a melee fight with a pissed off Shinn Asuka in a fully functioning Force Impulse.

"DAMN YOU! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Shinn yelled as he cut off the Chaos's left leg, at the knee, as Stella came in with her beam rifle to cover Sting. Unfortunately for the gundams, they had strayed a little far from the Minerva to help it in it's time of need.

"Now... where's a battleship..." Auel said as the Abyss began to rise up from the water, directly behind the Minerva.

"Ma'am. I'm detecting... ABYSS! RIGHT BEHIND US!" Bart yelled as the Abyss emerged right behind the Zaft vessel and opened it's 'shell' up.

"I knew it..." She grumbled. "HARD TO STARBOARD! EVADE IT! MALIK!" Talia yelled as Malik turned the controls of the ship with force.

"Too slow..." Auel said as he fired a full barrage of beams at the Minerva.

"NO! THE MINERVA!" Rey yelled as jumped at the Abyss as it fired it's beams. Some of the beams hit the Blaze ZAKU Phantom, destroying it's right shoulder shield and inflicting heavy but not crippling damage to the suit, while others...

"Port side engines have been hit and are offline. Captain, I can't hold the ship in the air anymore." Malik said as he frantically hit buttons on the control panel.

"REY!" Lunamaria yelled as she ditched her beam cannon and jumped in the suit after Rey's sinking ZAKU.

"Ugghh..." Rey fainted while his cockpit began to fill with water. To make matters worse, he had a slight crack in his helmet and his control panels were fried...

"You're not worth my time. Now I'll take the credit for sinking this ship!" Auel said as the Abyss jumped out of the water and headed towards the Minerva.

"Minerva! No!" Shinn said as he pulled away from the fight he was having with the Chaos. Stella went after him from behind with the Gaia, her beam saber ready to hit the Impulse in the back and finish it off.

"NOW PERISH!" Stella swung her blade.

"GO AWAY!" Shinn made the Impulse flip over the Gaia, so that it was behind it and then kicked it in the back before beam sabering the platform it was on, destroying it's ability to fly in the air.

"YOU BASTARD!" Stella yelled as she fell before the Chaos went into mobile armor mode and used it's 'claw' on it's remaining foot to save her from hitting the water before backing away.

"Our time's up, Stella. Auel, retreat!" Sting yelled.

"Not a chance! I'm finishing it!" Auel said as he barely dodged fire from the port side Tristan and fired a full burst on it, destroying it in the process and causing the ships occupants to cringe as they felt the full force of the salvo strike the ship.

"You're not getting away so easily!" Athrun fired the Saviour beam cannons at the Gaia, blowing up one of it's lower legs. Sting made it out of there and retreated, Stella with him as they backed off.

"Captain, we're about to hit the water!" Malik warned as the Minerva descended.

"All hands brace for water impact!" Talia said as the Minerva hit the water after the port side engine was destroyed. Talia closed her eyes for a second as a massive amount of water was thrown about as the ship splashed the surface, creating a massive shockwave. When she opened them, she opened them wide.

"So apparantly this ship is named after a goddess. So what? That doesn't make it immortal!" Auel said as the Abyss stood on the central catapult, it's spear in the position to impale the bridge.

"Oh no! AHHH!" Meyrin yelled as she closed her eyes and ducked.

"AHHH!" Arthur yelled as he covered the sides of his head with his hands and ducked.

"No..." Talia said as she sat way back in her seat.

"NOW PERISH!" Auel threw the spear at the Minerva's bridge...

"YOU'RE NOT SINKING THE MINERVA! I WON'T LET YOU!" A SEED mode Shinn said as the Impulse landed in front of the bridge and blocked then spear with it's shield. The spear was powerful, though, and was simply defected upwards, deflecting off of the shield and destroying the Impulses head unit and smashing the glass on the upper part of the bridge where it is when there's no battle before on the helipad behind the command tower.

"Eat this and die!" Shinn pulled out one of his beam sabers and thrust it at the Abyss' cockpit. Auel turned and used one of the halves of the Abyss' 'shell', the left one to be precise, to block the attack from ending him there and then, but the shell had the saber lodged into it.

"Grr... and I almost had you... time to retreat." Auel complained as he jumped into the water as that shell exploded nearby due to damage, knocking him off of his course, but covering his tracks

"Are you guys alright?" Shinn opened a link over the radio to the bridge, his SEED mode eyes clearly visible to everyone.

"Shinn... your eyes..." Arthur said.

'So that's what it looks like...' Talia said as she observed his eyes.

* * *

Zaft drop fleet:

"Captain. We're detecting a massive Earth Alliance fleet heading right at us." A man said.

"What? Give me a visual." The captain said. A picture of the massive assault fleet appeared on the screen. "Shit... deploys the mobile suits! Now! Get the drop underway immediately!" He ordered.

"But we haven't received orders from Carpentaria to drop the mobile suits yet..."

"I don't care. That fleet is going to crush us one way or another! We need to get those suits down there now!" He ordered. The fleet complied and the drop pods began to descend to Earth one by one.

* * *

EA space assault fleet:

"Dammit! They're deploying the drop pods! Launch all mobile suits! All guns, open fire! Shoot them down! Sink all those ships! Let none of them survive! Mwhahaha! For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" The Admiral ordered as the fleet, composed of both EA and ORB ships, began to open fire upon the Zaft drop fleet.

* * *

Carpentaria base:

"Just a couple more minutes and then give the order to drop the mobile suits." The Commander said.

"Sir, the drop pods are coming right now! We're also getting an emergency message from the drop fleet."

"What! Why! How! Who gave that order? An emergency message? What does it say? I want an explanation."

"The drop ship fleet is being attacked by a massive force of EA vessels. The message says that they needed to drop them now or never."

"Dammit! Of all the things! Now our trap has fallen apart." The commander slammed his fists on the chair he was sitting on. "All forces, attack! Sink as many of them as we can!"

* * *

EA command ship:

"Sir the Zaft forces are coming at us, hard. We've also detected a large drop force coming down on us." A man reported. The Admiral looked vexed for a second and lowered his head and sighed.

"Full retreat to the west. Call all of our mobile suits back right now. We can't hope to last if that happens. We are now leaving Carpentaria's waters!" He ordered.

The Zaft forces rained down on the EA fleet on Earth, ravaging it. Some vessels managed to flee though. Of these, the ship assigned to Phantom Pain survived, meaning that Stella, Auel and Sting would live to see more bloodshed.

In space, however, the Zaft fleet was completely destroyed, leaving nothing left as the EA moved onwards towards the PLANTs in hopes of committing mass genocide.

* * *

"Rey! Rey!" Lunamaria said as she carried his Zaku with her's into the hanger and laid what remained of it down. The magenta haired girl then opened her cockpit and ran over to his, and opened it. "Come on, you're a red suit! You can't die like this! Not now, not ever!" She said as she took off his helmet, partially filled with water, and began to perform CPR on Rey Za Burrel as he hung between life and death.

Shinn and Athrun boarded the ship next, docking their machines respectively. Athrun got out of his suit as did Shinn. The blue haired boy took his helmet off while the black haired one did not do the same.

"You did good... Shinn..." Athrun tried to compliment Shinn as he RAN AWAY, heading to the sick bay as fast as his sixteen year old legs could carry him.

'What the hell is with him...?' Athrun thought, walked in the same direction.

"Blarg...eck... AHHHHH!" Rey said as he spat out water and breathed in fresh air next to Lunamaria.

"Lu...Luna... what happened...?" The long blonde haired boy asked the short vibrant haired girl next to him.

"You nearly killed yourself trying to save the ship and I rescued you." Luna blushed at him.

"You did? Good... Thank you..." Rey said as he got up, very close to Luna.

* * *

"DOCTOR!" Shinn yelled as he barged into the room.

"Shinn?" The doc said as the young boy took off his helmet and looked him in the eye.

"You wanted to see firsthand what these eyes looked like in that mode... well... here it is..." Shinn said as he showed the doctor his eyes. The doctor stepped back a little. Then the door opened and an unwelcomed came inside.

"Shinn... why did you run away?" Athrun asked as Shinn turned and faced him, showing him his eyes.

"I see... you have it too..." Athrun said, lowering his head.

"You know? Tell me more about this then!"

"About SEED mode." He looked at the doctor. "I know very little besides it's existence and what it does based upon my own experience." Athrun replied.

"How much research has ORB done on it?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know. It's really classified information. I just know that it exists... but not really anything about it besides my own experience with it. You would have to track down the Archangel and somehow manage to get them to tell you about it... I know info on it is kept in that ship's data banks..." Athrun said as Shinn crossed his arms.

'Track them down... Why does every path lead to 'get closer to her...''' Shinn rolled his eyes. Rey and Lunamaria then walked into the room.

"Doc... he nearly drowned himself out there... take a look at him, will you?" Luna said.

"I'm fine, Luna. Stop being so over cautious." Rey responded.

"No. I'm worried! You couldn't just die like that!" Luna said.

"No... really..."

"Rey you should actually have him look at you even if you feel fine. My orders." Athrun said. Shinn gave an angry look that no one seemed to notice.

'Nah nah nah! I'm part of FAITH so I get to bully you around! Hope he gets transferred off the ship..." Shinn thought.

* * *

Phantom Pain's vessel:

"Look at those three... sleeping like babies. They fought hard, but didn't get much done." Neo sighed.

"We didn't expect the enemy to have another gundam. Their machines took some damage too." A doctor said.

"Yep. It'll take some time to repair them. Good thing that our supply ships suffered minimal damage. We'll be able to have their machines back up to normal soon. I just hope that Djibril gives us a more reasonable target next time..." Neo said as the three pilots were sleeping in the pods aboard the ship.

* * *

"FAILED! FAILED! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN FAILED! That operation was supposed to be completely successful!" Djibril yelled at his screens. One of them had the Atlantic Federation President on it and the other had the Seirans on it.

"I'm sorry, milord. They could not take Carpentaria. However we managed to sink an entire drop fleet." The President replied.

"Good. Less forces to defend the PLANTs the better. I'm done with you, President. Make sure that attack does not get repelled." Djibril ordered as the President hung up after nodding.

"Seiran! I partially blame you for this! If we had ORB's fleet..."

"I know! I'm terribly sorry Lord Djibril. We'll be sending out a battle fleet soon. Will that be satisfactory?" Yanata asked.

"Don't talk over me. Yes it will be satisfactory. Start by sinking the Archangel and Minerva and that'll make up for your failures!"

"We don't know where Captain Murrue is hiding her vessel..."

"Then. Find. It. And. Sink. It. Last war that accused ship was a kingpin in deciding which side won, and NOW THERE'S TWO OF THEM! This cannot last." The Logos man growled.

"Aye sir. We'll be right on it." Yanata hung up.

"The attack on the PLANTs... this has to work! Either way I better get a status report from Neo. Hopefully his team didn't take too much damage..." Djibril said.

* * *

Minerva hanger:

"So how extensive is the damage?" Talia asked.

"We'll be able to repair the engines in no time once we hit port. Other than that, damage to the ship was minimal besides the upper bridge, helipad and port Tristan."

"I see. Well... better than being sunk by our own creations. What of our mobile suit compliment?"

"Lunamaria's ZAKU will need a tune up if anything. I'm sorry, but they simply aren't meant for water combat... The Saviour will either be okay or in need of a few, very small and minimal repairs. The Impulse is in alright condition besides the Blast Silhouette... we're going to outright need another one of those, and Rey's Zaku." The Chief Engineer looked at the mangled machine belonging to Rey. "Let's just say he's lucky to have survived. Abyss came very close to taking out the cockpit. He had to have had manuvered just in a nick of time to get out of the way... that may have been an insane move but it was a well performed one."

"I see. We'll be in Carpentaria soon. Start repairs tomorrow. I'll see about getting Rey something else. That thing doesn't look like it's going to ever be functional again." Talia commented on the state of the Zaku.

"And you would be right in that regard, Captain."

* * *

Archangel:

"Well... we're safe here near the Bougainville trench for the time being." Murrue said aboard the dark bridge at night.

"You sure this is safe, Murrue? How deep can the ship go? Might this be excessive...?" Kira asked.

"Yes. Of course it is safe, silly. What do you think those upgrades were for? What's the point of having a ship be able to go underwater if you can't go deep?" Murrue replied.

"Ya... I guess so. How long will we stay here?"

"Till I say we leave." Cagalli entered the bridge. "So apparently Zaft defended Carpentaria and there's an assault force headed for PLANT as we speak..." She said.

"An all out nuclear strike. Just as expected..." Murre said.

"Yup... and we're helpless to do anything..." Kira replied.

* * *

Author's note:

Ya I know this may SEEM a little short compared to other chapters... 5000 opposed to 5500 or 6000+, but for some reason my battle scenes don't take up the same amount of space as regular sitting around dialogue. Anyway, review and wait. Next chapter: EA attacks PLANT


	14. Phase 14: Tragedy and Resolve

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

Oval office, White House, Washington, Atlantic Federation:

The President of the Atlantic Federation was giving a speech to the people of the world, informing them of the incoming attack:

"Due to the evidence presented to the world in regards to Zaft's role in the destruction of Junius Seven and the absolute rejection of our reparation demands by the Supreme Council of PLANT, I see no reason whatsoever to doubt the idea that the coordinators who live there are responsible for dropping Junius Seven onto Earth. As such the United Forces of Earth, consisting of the Atlantic Federation, the Eurasian Federation, and ORB have decided to take action against the PLANTs in the service of preserving humanity. I hope the people of Earth will see eye to eye with me on this. The coordinators are a danger to us all. They tried to destroy our beloved Earth with their barbaric Genesis device in the last war and when that failed they tried to senselessly murder us all with one of their own colonies. As I speak a force is headed to the PLANTs right now. We hope to dismantle their military and take control of their government." He lied as he finished his speech to the world. The people watching him who were also in the office began to applaud him for his efforts. Around the world people began to protest about the PLANTs. They created signs with 'Don't splice my genes' and 'I was born natural' on them.

* * *

"I see. very well then. Yes. Make sure you keep a close eye on their forces and don't let them try anything funny. If worse comes to worse, then yes, use the Stampeders." The PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal finished his conversation on his phone as he the PLANT government scrambled to finish setting up defensive lines in hopes of repelling the attack. "Just what do they have planned for us this time..." He thought outloud.

* * *

Supreme Council Chamber:

At this point in time, chaos was rampant throughout the room.

"Well those demands were outrageous!"

"Indeed. However, something tells me that they're not just planning to 'dismantle our military'."

"Agreed. This may be an all out nuclear strike. We need to be prepared."

"But why? Why do the people of Earth allow this to happen? Why do they sit idly by and allow their government to do this. I don't..."

"SILENCE!" Gilbert Durandal stood up and began to talk. "I know you are all as worried as I am about what has happened. Unfortunately things are out of our control right now. The military is finishing final preparations as we speak."

"What of the Neutron Stampeders? Are they finished? How many do we have?"

"We currently have two augmented Nazca-class vessels equipped with Neutron Stampeders. Unfortunately they can only be used once, so these shots will need to count."

"I see. What is the size of the Earth Alliance fleet that is heading for us? Can we hold them off?"

"It is bigger than anticipated, and will be at our door soon." Durandal answered.

"You know, the thing that worries me is the ORB forces helping them. That nation has a strong fleet of vessels."

"Indeed. Tis a shame that Princess couldn't stop them."

"She's too young to be in politics anyway!"

"And then she was kidnapped, leaving those... baboons in charge of that nation?"

"Irresponsible to say the least." Durandal overheard the Council talk and stepped in.

"Enough talk of the Princess of ORB! She's not the concern right now, is she? Now, we of the PLANTs must be united, now more than ever. When this attack is over we WILL be at an all out war with the rest of the world's combined super powers against us. Because of that very sad fact we must give it our all right now, got it?"

Everyone in the chamber clapped, except for Yzak, who was in a corner alone, with his arms crossed.

'Yes. I am no longer Zala's bodyguard... but in return I have to listen to this guy speak...' Yzak thought. There were some aspects of Durandal that he liked, and some he didn't. As the child of Ezalia Joule, Yzak was taught that some world changing ideas can simply never come to fruition without a great deal of bloodshed, and after the first was and the near-destruction of Earth, he believed that as a fact.

"Ah, Yzak, what's on your mind?" A boy with orange hair and a red military uniform adorned with a FAITH badge known as Heine Westenfluss said to the albino Zaft soldier.

"Nothing, Heine. Well... I'd better get back to my ship and have it launch before this battle takes place." Yzak said as he turned away.

"See you out there!" Heine said as he waved Yzak goodbye.

* * *

"Captain, I request you raise the ship out of water." Cagalli asked Captain Murrue Ramius from the Archangel's bridge.

"What? Why? We're safe here as is... if we emerge from the water there's a chance..." Murrue tried to say as Cagalli cut her off.

"Because I want to see this battle take place firsthand. It will be in the news. Andrew, can you find us a frequency?" The Princess asked. Andrew simply nodded.

"How's it looking out there? Anything nearby?" Murrue asked.

"Nothing on radar. We're all clear." Dalida informed.

"Right then. Neumann." Murrue said as the ship made a sound and began to ascend.

* * *

"So how did the doctor treat you, Rey? You scared us all a bit out there... hope you're okay." Shinn informed his friend.

"Well... Nothing wrong with me at all. Just a little shaken after I dunno... nearly drowning to death. It's funny... as a soldier you're prepared to give up your life for the nation you live in, but the thought of drowning never crossed my mind... not at all." The blonde said lightly.

"Ya. You definitely owe Luna for that one, lucky bastard." Shinn smirked.

"Indeed I do. Well... I wonder how long we'll be in port for and what I'll be getting as my new mobile suit. I kinda just want my ZAKU Phantom back though, nothing too fancy. We'll see. I'm not the one who makes those decisions." Rey said.

"Huh. Well... maybe you'll get what you want." Shinn replied as a certain blue haired man walked into the room.

"Hello guys." Athrun greeted the two, sitting down on one of the pieces of furnature.

"Hello, Athrun." Shinn said in a slightly angry tone, clearly annoyed, clearly reflecting an unwelcoming nature while Rey remained silent and neutral in it all.

'Now... let's see where this all goes...' Rey thought.

"Shinn... let's face facts... I'm your superior officer and I've been assigned to the same ship... heck, same room as you. Do you have a problem with me?" Athrun asked, tilting his head somewhat and pondering as Shinn silently growled, preparing to reply.

"Yes, I'll come clean. I'll be a good and honest little soldier of Zaft! I DO have a problem with you! And it is two-fold, 'Commander Zala'." Shinn answered, making a frowning face as he did while Athrun sat slightly back in his seat and processed the new information.

"And what would those problems be?"

"Well the first one is simple: You are the reason why ORB, a nation that although I hate for what it's done..." He got up and looked Athrun right in the eyes. "... is now our enemy and a threat to the PLANTs. Although I hate that Princess you must realize that she had a good plan until you threw a wrench in the cogs and broke it!" Shinn raged on. "In addition, you HAD to just come back to Zaft and decide 'oh, I'm going to join Zaft and get promoted to the highest rank possible for a pilot. All my work that I've done? No, nothing, while you instantly get a new gundam and now have the ability to boss us around if you so please!"

"Alright that's enough. Sit down!" Athrun ordered angrily as Shinn grunted and sat in on the lounge's couch. "I came back to PLANT to try to convince people that coordinators are not malevolent. CHAIRMAN DURANDAL was the one who gave me the Saviour and this pin! It was his whole idea to have me re-enlist anyway!" He pointed to the FAITH badge. "As for Cagalli... I'm sorry. She should have perhaps told me rather than keeping the whole ordeal a goddamn secret! I was never expected to make myself familiar with the dark deeps of ORB's law system so I was ignorant of what the Seiran family was going to do and when she told me nothing more than 'just stay here' it did not help at all! What about you? What were you doing when I SAW you looking at us talk that night?" Athrun asked with some salts of rage mixed in his tone.

"I was minding my own business." He tried to lie. "It's not my fault I overheard you two where I was. I was on that balcony before she got on the other one! What about your whole 'here... let's get married soon... now I'm leaving so sorry' idea? Hmm? What kind of idiocy is that?"

"I already told you about that! I came back to..."

"Ya and that speech sucked! A fifth grader could write something better than that!" Athrun looked a little shocked. "Oh what, can't take some constructive criticism?" The red eyed coordinator smirked with pride.

"'It sucked' is not 'constructive criticism'! It's a barbaric insult!"

"Pah! Well whatever. I'm going to do some target practice then. Leave me the hell alone... let me be! Maybe some other time we can discuss our issues... although I doubt it!" Shinn said as he got up and left, while Rey, who was sitting quietly the whole time, decided to fill Athrun in.

"Don't worry, Athrun. He's just a little... angry at times. You get used to it." Rey said to the FAITH soldier.

"More like he'll have to grow up! He tried to hit Cagalli... a soldier tried to physically harm a federal politician of another nation! Last I heard that was unacceptable!"

"And he kissed her twice if you didn't already know."

"Wha... what?"

"Yup. Once in front of Kira to 'insult him' and then another time before the ship left because 'she tastes great.' I think there's more to it than meets the eye... Then again there's more to Shinn wherever you have to look." Rey said, Athrun clearly shocked but tried to hide his true emotions.

"I don't care..." He took a very deep sigh. "Besides... I think it's safe for me to say it's time I moved on, if you know what I mean. Even then... I want to know how Shinn managed to pass and get out of military Academy and onto a state of the art vessel like this with that attitude! Yzak Joule barely slipped by and I can tell you for a fact part of that was because his mother was on the Supreme Council, and that guy is a glacier compared to Shinn, even at his worst!" Athrun ranted from his seat.

"Out of all of us... Shinn displayed the most skill, by far. I think the instructors said that his abilities outright compensated for his anger. That, and he doesn't usually allow his attitude to affect his mobile suit piloting to a great degree, if that answers your question." The blonde answered.

"Well he did perform well in the last battle, that's for sure. Saving the ship..." Athrun muttered.

"Enough about him... he has problems with you but I don't. In fact, I'm rather intrigued at the idea that an ex-ace has rejoined Zaft. Tell me, Athrun, why are you back among our ranks?" Rey asked with a very, very subtle hint of enthusiasm.

"If I had stayed with ORB Cagalli would have remained neutral and done nothing while the Earth Alliance go out of their way to bring about more conflict... and I'm sorry but I'm not about to just stand around and let that happen. My father's name has been spat on, and subsequently, so has my own. That, and I think Chairman Durandal is a good man from what I can tell. He seems to have a goal in mind... to help us all, but we'll see." Athrun said.

"The Chairman is a man of principle... I respect him for that, do you?" Rey pondered.

"All good politicians are men of principle... but ending war forever... making an effort to stop genocide? After what happened to my parents, I think I'll agree with those 'principles'. Normal people... like the Patrick Zala I knew, don't turn what he was at the end of the First War without something happening to them as a result of hatred and wrongs being done. If we managed to end the cycle of hatred then no one will ever have to go through seeing their mother die and their father spiral in madness as I have. Clicks much better in my mind than 'will not attack another nation, will not allow another nation to attack them, and will not intervene in the conflicts of other nations.' while some crazy bastards try to hurl colonies and nuclear missiles at each other... I hate war as a concept, and now that I know what I'm fighting for... I'll stick with it, considering that I don't think I'll be completely welcome back in ORB now after the wedding crash." Athrun explained, bending over and clasping his hands together.

"Knowing is half of the battle anyway, don't you agree?" Rey asked as Athrun replied with a simple positive nod and 'um hmm...' moan. "It's funny though... because people seem to forget, in the grand scheme of things, maintaining a lasting peace has been the objective for humanity... it's a constant, an absolute, I guess." Rey finished.

"Yes, but it has never been done..." Athrun replied in a slightly depressed tone.

"Not done does not equate to 'cannot be done'... know that right now. Don't lose faith and hope just because of past despairs. Find what you believe in and fight for it... there are some things in this world which are worth fighting till the end for... because they are objectively good."

* * *

The Zaft vessels moved into defensive positions. The massive Gondwana, a carrier vessel, looked upon the soon to be battlefield as it was surrounded my many Nazca and Laurasia-class ships. ZAKUs and GuAIZs beyond measure formed a wall of metal between the PLANTs and the incoming Earth Forces fleet.

"What do we do now, Yzak?" Dearka asked aboard the bridge of Yzak's ship.

"We wait. We wait until they open fire. They've attack us at Carpentaria. However, we are on the defensive. They need to give us a reason to shoot back first. Those are our orders, got it?" Yzak asked.

"Yes sir..." Dearka said in a tone down voice.

* * *

"Repairs will be done in a couple of days, Captain Gladys." The Minerva's Chief Engineer said as the ship was parked.

"Very good. Hopefully we can get out of here and get onto our next assignment soon. Arthur, do we have any word from military headquarters about our next assignment?" Talia asked.

"Um... no ma'am. Headquarters is caught up with the incoming Earth Forces fleet headed for PLANT. I've been told to 'sit tight, wait, and take a break' considering what just happened."

"Tsk tsk. It's a shame we can't help them right now. Needing repairs and unfortunately this base isn't equipped with a space booster for this ship. We'll be sitting out on the most important battle of this conflict as of now. It gives me a feeling of helplessness... and uselessness now that I think about it..."

* * *

"Djibril the fleet is awaiting your command." The President of the Atlantic Federation said over the line to the Logos member. On his screen you could see the faces of Yanata Seiran as well as several high ranking Captains in the attack fleet, all waiting for his command.

"I see? Is the peacemaker force ready? Are all the pegs in place?" He asked.

"Yes. They are also awaiting your command, eagerly."

"Fine then." Djibril picked up an hourglass from his table and stood in the middle of his floor. Djibril looked at the hourglass with his eyes and then gave an angry look, wanting to see it's demise.

"Sir?" The President asked. Djibril threw the glass object to the ground, shattering it, and then spat on it before grinding it with his expensive leather shoes.

"COMMENCE ATTACK!" He yelled as several Captains saluted him and began to give orders. The Alliance Fleet opened fire with it's main guns as the mobile suits headed towards the Zaft forces.

* * *

"All guns, open fire! Evasive manuveurs! I'm heading out! Have the Zakus cover me!" Yzak said as he got on the elevator to the mobile suit deck and prepared to launch. The Zaft fleet was now locked in combat with the Earth Forces.

"Yzak Joule of the Joule team, Duel, launching." Yzak said as the Dual was launched from his ship, the Buster following it afterwards.

"You are attacking us? You dare put the blame on us? THEN PAY THE PRICE!" Yzak yelled as he began to shoot down enemy units, heading after their main forces. The Duel approached the bridge of an Earth Alliance ship and then shot it. "GRAWWWWW!" Yzak said as he blew up the battleship. Behind him the Buster was using it's two weapons to destroy another enemy cruiser. Here and there the Earth Alliance and Zaft forces fought. The funny thing was, in the heat of the battle, no one noticed that there wasn't a single ORB vessel or mobile suit in sight. Even though ORB was on the Alliance's side, they were nowhere to be seen...

"They still never learned, did they?" He said as he remembered how he blew up enemy vessels in the first war. An orange Zaku blitzed around the battlefield, targeting enemy cruisers and suits alike. Zaft had really put a lot of it's forces out here, and that would soon prove to be a mistake. For the moment it seemed as if the defending forces had a great upper hand, and that began to worry Yzak as he fought on.

'What are they doing attacking us like this? It's suicide? They can't hope to 'seize our military' with these numbers!'

"Ahahahaha! Zaft defensive forces kick ass!"

"You naturals are in over your head!"

"You dare begin an all out assault on our homeland? Then you shall pay for what you have done!"

"We didn't drop Junius Seven, yet you blame us, attack us, and try to kill us? Something seems fishy! Who cares, cause now you're dead!"

However the Earth Alliance forces were not a complete pushover. They were being pushed back, but at an incredibly slow rate.

"Just you wait, space scum!"

"Take this! AND THIS! AND THIS!"

"The end has come for your kind!"

"For Blue Cosmos!"

* * *

"So... the fights began..." Cagalli said as she sat in the Archangel and watched what was happening.

"They look like they'll hold. I wouldn't worry too much. The Earth Alliance ships seem to be over their head right now, as usual." Kira said.

"It's not the Earth Alliance vessels I'm worried about." Cagalli turned and faced her brother, a sad and extremely worried look on her face.

* * *

Gondwana bridge:

"They seem to be focusing their fire on Aprillius and our command centers. Have our forces center around there."

"Don't draw a conclusion like that yet. Just keep focusing on that fleet. Do not miss anything important."

"What's the status of the polar locations? Get me an update! Stat!"

* * *

Off to the side, a group of battleships, consisting of Earth Alliance Agamemnon and ORB Izumo-class ships waited while the main battle raged on elsewhere.

"Peacemaker force, do you read me?" The Admiral of the main fleet asked the Captain of the flagship of the Peacemaker Force.

"Yes, we read you. Shall we initiate the operation?"

"Do so. I think they're distracted right now. Go for it! The path is clear! Bust those hourglasses!"

"Yes sir." He picked up a phone and began to address the nearby vessels. "We are now initiating the operation. All vessels are to proceed forward." The small nuclear attack fleet began to power up it's engines and move forward as they launched mobile suits. These mobile suits were outfitted with shoulder launchers that allowed them to carry two nuclear weapons each.

"We shall now show these arrogant coordinators that they have no place in our world!" Onboard an ORB vessel, one crewman questioned his Captain as the Earth Alliance commander spouted racist comments from his bigoted orifice.

"Are we really going through with this? I mean, really? Doesn't this seem a little... harsh?" He asked.

"Yes, it is very harsh. However, it's an order. Orders are orders. We cannot refuse this. Engines to maximum full power to the weapons." The Captain ordered.

* * *

"Oh... it's so boring out here. What good am I if I'm just sitting here?" The pilot of a radar mobile suit complained as he surveyed the area. "Hey, what's this?" He looked at his screen, which showed the mobile suits armed with nuclear weapons headed for the PLANTs. "Oh... no! They can't be serious!"

"We're getting a message from one of our suits out at polar orbit. He says that a force of mobile suits is headed towards the PLANTs. These suits are equipped with...

MARK FIVE NUCLEAR MISSILES!" A girl on the Gondwana's bridge informed.

"NUKES? AGAIN?"

"REALLY?"

"Hurry! Inform the Chairman! We must do something about this."

Yzak had just taken out another battleship when he got a message on his screen informing him of the incoming nukes. "NO! NOT AGAIN!" He said as he turned his attention away and headed to the PLANTs. "DEARKA! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Yzak ordered the pilot of the Buster to get moving.

"I knew it! They are actually attacking with nuclear weapons!" Durandal said.

"And a separate force. The bastards!" Someone in the control room said.

"Launch the Stampeder Nazcas! Have them intercept those weapons at all costs! Divert our forces to intercept. We can't let even one missile hit the PLANTs!" Durandal ordered.

"Yes sir!"

"Stamperders One and Two cleared for takeoff." The port controller said as the two Nazcas took off, headed for the peacemaker force. Each ship was outfitted with a large device that was attacked to each 'wing' like a clamp and a central shaft that was wired to the main reactor of the ship and exited via the mobile suit hatch. At the end of this shaft was an array of some sorts.

"Engines to maximum. Full power to the weapon!" A Captain ordered.

"Aye sir."

"You arrogant naturals dare try do this again? We'll see who has the last laugh!" The Captain said as the two ships hurried to intercept.

"Distance: One hundred fifty and closing." A man on the peacemaker flagship said.

"Shall we launch the missiles yet?"

"No. They're not close enough yet. Wait a little bit. Hey, what are those two ships?" The Captain asked.

"Unknown. It looks like a Nazca-class ship with some sort of device outfitted onto it."

"Have the ORB ships take care of them, then." The Captain ordered.

"All systems fully functional. Status normal. Terminals one through five are reading okay levels. Operation time is seven seconds. Grid is tracking target." A man on Stampeder One said. The screen showed the Nazca in respect to the incoming nuclear weapons.

"We've only got two shots at this. Draw them in as close as possible." The Captain said.

"Yes sir."

"Precharge online. Neutron Stampeder activated. Ready to fire on your command, Captain."

"Okay guys! For the preservation of our blue and pure world! This time we're gonna get em!" A pilot of one of the suits said as he fired off his nuclear missiles.

"DAMMIT! I'm too late!" Yzak said as he closed in. The nuclear missiles closed in on the PLANTs, getting closer by the second.

* * *

"Oh no. All those... those innocent people..." Cagalli said as she watched the broadcast.

"Nuclear weapons... damn them! WHY?" Kira yelled.

* * *

"Okay! Fire Neutron Stampeder!" The Captain of Stampeder One commanded. The array on the Nazca ship began to glow and vibrate violently as the weapon fired a blast of gamma rays at the enemy nuclear missiles. The shockwave was massive and could be seen from very far away. The missiles that were caught in the blast were destroyed instantly, lighting up the night sky with vibrant pink colors.

* * *

"Huh?" Shinn said as he looked up at the sky from his place on the Minerva's hull while he was shooting targets with a 9mm. "Those are... nukes..." He ran inside and went to the lounge, where most of his friends were also watching. "So... they have a weapon to counter that?" He asked.

"Yes. Just in a nick of time!" Vino said.

"Oh my... this is terrifying..." Talia said.

"LOOK! There's more of them!" Arthur said as he pointed to a place on the screen where there was indeed more nukes that did not get hit by the neutron stampeder.

'No... the PLANTs... Lacus...' Athrun thought as he looked at the screen.

* * *

"Shit! That didn't take care of them all! Come on, guys! We can't let even one nuclear missile hit the PLANTs!" Yzak said as he began to open fire on the remaining weapons.

"Dammit! Not this bullshit again! Even if ONE hits...!" Dearka said as he fired the Buster's combined weapon.

"Hurry! Fire the weapon on those remaining nukes! NOW!" The Captain of Stampeder Two said as his ship locked onto target.

"Charge complete in four... three... two... one!" A girl on the ship informed.

"Fire!" The Captain commanded.

"CAPTAIN! INCOMING POSITRON BLAST HEADING STRAIGHT AT US. COLLISION IN TWO...ONE...UGHHH!" The Stampeder was hit by a shot from nearby, instantly destroying the Nazca and preventing it from firing it's Neutron Stampedar.

"WHAT THE!" Shinn screamed as he saw the Stampeder got destroyed.

"Who did that?" Rey said as he looked at the screen. The camera shifted to reveal the ship responsible. An ORB Izumo-class vessel retracted it's positron cannons as it turned around and began to retreat.

"DAMMIT! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL AND BACK! TWICE!" Yzak began shot some of the missiles, but some of them simply did not go down.

"Oh no!" Dearka said.

"SHIT!" Yzak yelled as loud as he could as three nuclear missiles made it through the defenses. They headed for their targets. Martius one through three were hit dead on by the weapons. 'No...' Yzak thought. The three colonies began to break up. Their central shaft began to weaken and snap like string as the force of the nukes broke the spine of the three colonies. The ground of each PLANT broke like pieces of potato chips being snapped off. Air rushed out of the gaps and people screamed as they were sucked into the vacuum of space. All three massive structures then literally broke in half and the individual parts began to float on their own.

"Hmm... a job well done! All units, retreat! We've done what we can for now!" The Admiral of the Earth Alliance forces commanded as the forces began to travel back to the Moon.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" Yzak yelled as he went after the retreating forces, the Duel then went up to the bridge of the ORB vessel that fired it's positron cannon and simply punched it's fist before blasting it with his beam rifle. "All forces on me! Don't let them escape!" He yelled as the forces of Zaft went after the treating forces of the EA with a vengeance.

* * *

"Martius... one through... three..." Arthur said.

"That has to be several million people... all dead..." Talia barely managed to say.

"AND IT'S ALL ORB'S FAULT!" Shinn yelled as he stormed off to his room.

"That kid..." Athrun said as he sighed.

"... has every right to be sad. I don't blame him for his anger this time, Athrun. Neither should you." Rey said as he looked at Athrun, his tone calm.

"I know, Rey. Still... this... this is a nightmare if I ever saw one."

"They'll only get worse from here on end, I guarantee it..." Rey warned.

* * *

"No... no..." Cagalli looked as if she was about to break into tears.

"Cagalli..." Kira said as he was about to reach out to her, but she ran away.

'No... those people died because of an ORB ship... my ship. So many dead... it... can't be. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' She entered her room and then started to cry on her bed. The PLANTs had been destroyed, and now many people were now dead because of it. Because the second Neutron Stampeder was destroyed by an ORB vessel, the Princess of ORB couldn't help but blame herself for what happened, for all the people who died. 'It's... all my fault...'

* * *

"I require an explanation, Djibril. Why did this attack fail so miserably?"

"We were sent back with our tail between our legs like a pack of defeated dogs!"

"Ya. You were so confident going into that battle only to take out... what... three PLANTs?"

"My list of dead space freaks needs to be longer than that! The death toll will be six million, MAX!"

"What of the other one hundred plus colonies sitting out there? This attack was a waste. We lost so much for so little damage."

"And they managed to take out most of our forces as we treated like a beaten dog. Only the majority of the ORB forces survived as well as some other ships and you know how 'compliant' the ORB forces are..."

"Shut up! After all it was an ORB vessel that allowed us to destroy those three colonies. However, someone play some footage of that weapon they used!" Djibril requested. The footage of the Neutron Stampeder was broadcasted to all Logos members. The sort of greyish purplish pinkish lightning that was a gamma ray beam shot across the screens of all members watching it.

"Now, play some footage from the GENESIS weapon that Patrick Zala had made last war!" Now, an image of the GENESIS device being fired for the first time was played. The GENESIS device as well as the Stampeder both used gamma rays to destroy the enemy, and so Djibril would use that to his advantage. "You see the similarities? They've just made a minuature version of that weapon! We'll use this against the PLANTs! Somebody do a report on how the two weapons are the same, that one is just a smaller version of the other, and say that the PLANTs may try to do the same thing to us as they did in the first war! I do admit the attack was a failure, but we need to rally the people to our side or else they will lose interest with us!" Djibril ordered.

"Indeed..."

"Yes... use that weapon against them. All the people would need to see is that they look the same to be convinced."

"Genius, Djibril. Simply genius."

"Now, how soon will we have the next wave of nuclear weapons created?" Djibril asked.

"The base in the middle east is still having some difficulties. It will take time before we can launch an all out assault on the PLANTs again. Hopefully we can keep the people on our side till then." The President said.

"That seems... acceptable. We need to build up our forces again anyway." Djibril said.

"Might I add?" Yanata interjected. "I could have Morgonraete try to develop something that could counter that weapon, should the need occur. We don't want that happening again, don't we?"

"That sounds wonderful. Have them work on it immediately. Don't fail me, Seiran!" Djibril said as Yanata hung up.

"Father? Are we really going to? A device to counter that weapon?"

"Yes, but at the same time we're going to ensure the safety of our nation in the process. What will happen to ORB should something like be fired on us from orbit?" Yanata asked his son, who nodded.

"Then I'll inform Morganroate of the weapon immediately and tell them to make a suitable counter." Yuna said.

* * *

In the middle of the ocean, a lone scouting EA mobile suit had it's radar set to look for enemy Zaft units.

"Hmm? What's this?" The pilot said as he told the computer to identify something that had appeared on his radar. "What the? It can't be! I had better inform the Admiral right away!" He said as he decided to head back to his base with some interesting information.

* * *

"Cagalli..." Kira said as he entered her room.

"Kira... go away..." She said as she wallowed in sadness. "Leave me alone! Or else!" She threatened.

"I know something's wrong and I'm here to fix it."

"Yes... something's wrong but you can't fix it. No one can."

"Cagalli I know it was an ORB vessel that caused the destruction of the three colonies but it's not your fault!" Kira said.

"Yes... yes it is. I didn't do a good enough job keeping ORB neutral and now millions are dead because of me! IT. IS, MY. FAULT." He slapped her on the cheek.

"You did not have the foresight to see the exact thing play out as it did. No one does. Now, sister. It's not your fault. You did what you could and that's the best you could possibly hope for."

"BEST? BEST!" She began to rage. "YOU SAY IT'S 'BEST' THAT I ALLOWED MILLIONS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE TO DIE? IS THAT YOUR DEFINITION OF GOOD, KIRA? HMM?"

"No... no." He backed off a little. "You tried your best... yes, people died. PEOPLE DIE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER. It always happens and we cannot control it sometimes. This is one of those times. I remember when Yzak killed... that shuttle of civilians thinking it was soldiers fleeing... and I mourned their lose... but I put it behind me in time. I knew that there was nothing I could do. They were dead and that was the end of it! However, it gave me strength. From there on end I tried my absolute best to ensure that no one else died. I even mourned the loss of an enemy soldier; an enemy pilot. One of the four who tried to sink the Archangel. Yes... I mourned the death of a man who I had clashed blades with many times before. Me, a soldier. You need to snap out of it and be the Lioness that you are, Cagalli!"

"Oh, Kira, you're the best brother I could have hoped for!" She got out of her bed and hugged her brother. "Inform Captain Ramus that we're to have a serious meeting about our plans soon. I want to take action. No more sitting around while Zaft and the EA fight each other again." She said in a serious, determined voice.

* * *

Heaven's Base, the largest and most powerful Earth Alliance stronghold on Earth, and the new headquarters for the Earth Alliance forces. Even though JOSH-A was rebuilt, this place was made the new HQ for the EA. Inside the base, a man, around thirty-five years old, name Mark Rempy, held the position of second in command of the base. Even though he was a member of the Earth Forces, he wasn't anti-coordinator nor did he desire genocide of any kind. He didn't like the idea of genetic enhancement, but he didn't agree on killing people over it. The same could not be said for the man that stood above him in rank: Cody McGiligan. The leader of the forces at Heaven's Base was a man who was stubborn, racist, short-sighted, and arrogant. Even though he possessed undesirable traits however, McGiligan had close connections with Lord Djibril, and as such was given the title he did not deserve. The two most senior officers of Heaven's Base were chatting about the assault on the PLANTs... or rather, Cody barged into Mark's quarters and gave him the run down, since Mark 'had a headache' during the attack and couldn't watch it unfold, instead confining himself to his room.

"Awe, come on Mark, you missed it! It was awesome. Three of them! THREE OF THEM! All shattered like the worthless pieces of glass that are." Cody told his subordinate.

"Yes... that's awesome. Three PLANTs shattered. Just three..." Mark said in a low unhappy monotone voice.

"Ya, they could have done better. I mean there are over a hundred of those damn things sitting out there and more space freaks than one could ever hope to kill alone.

But we'll get them soon. Mark my words... no pun intended... HAHA. Oh, where was I?" Cody asked, drunk with the feeling of victory that he himself did not even earn.

"You were saying 'but we'll get them soon'..."

"Ya! We will. The nuclear weapons production facility in Eurasia! Next time those filthy space monkeys try to use some fancy-smancy weapon on us we'll be ready... and they'll all DIE! Won't it be wonderful?"

"Totally wonderful..." He said in his sad tone.

"Awe... do you feel sorry for them space aliens?"

"No... not at all..." He lied.

"Good, 'cause ya shouldn't! They're evil! The lot of them! All bad to the genetically unnatural bone! They never deserved to live, yet they arrogantly assume they do. It's up to us, the naturals, to bring justice upon them!" Mark sighed as his commanding officer spewed Blue Cosmos esque garbage.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world! Woooo..." He monotony said as he raised his fist into the air and waved it around, trying to appeal his commander so he would get out of his rooms.

"THAT'S the spirit, son! Now, I'm off to go check on some things..." Cody left the room. When Mark knew he was gone, he punched the wall.

'That man does not deserve the position he holds... one day... when the time is right... this base is mine!' Mark thought to himself.

* * *

"Hey, Captain. I've... got some questions for you, if you'd mind." Shinn said as he walked into Talia's room. The Captain of the Minerva was lying down, her hat on her face as she thought about what happened... about all the people that died.

"What is it, Shinn?" She asked.

"I know now may not be the right time, but I'm wondering... what do you think of my 'SEED mode'?"

"It's saved us twice... so it can't be bad. Why?"

"I want to know more about it. Do you?"

"What are you leading in to...?"

"Athrun... told me... where I could get more information on SEED mode."

"And where would that be? ORB? Sorry Shinn but I can't request that we storm that country for the sake of stealing information on SEED mode..."

"No. He said that information on SEED mode is stored on the Archangel's computer." Talia took her hat off and raised an eyebrow.

"And are you suggesting we go after that ship?"

"I'm suggesting we find it and capture it, then Zaft can use it to it's advantage, as well as get the data back." Shinn said seriously.

"Shinn... you're in over your head. That ship does not pose a threat to us at this time, and in fact, Cagalli tried to do everything in her power to..."

"... she's the leader of a nation that is responsible for the deaths of millions of people this day. We can't let that go!" Talia got up and walked over to the Impulse's pilot.

"Shinn... I know you hate that girl... but I do not blame her for what happened. Either way, we don't know where that ship is. No one does expect for the people on it right now."

"But..."

"But nothing, Asuka. I am not asking the military to go after an unknown in this kind of time. Don't worry, our doctors will figure out the secrets of SEED mode, in time."

"Still..."

"Tell you what. IF... we ever encounter that ship... we'll do something... to try to get our hands on the information. I don't know what, but we'll try. I'm as intrigued as you about this 'SEED mode', Shinn."

"Thank you, Captain Gladys." Shinn walked out.

* * *

Gilbert Durandal got up out of his chair and addressed the people of PLANT:

"It is unanimous then. Due to the violent actions taken against us and the blatant disregard for every coordinator's right to live, the PLANTs are now declaring an all our war on the Earth Alliance. We shall not tolerate these actions any longer. Enough is enough. We've seen far too many innocent people die this day to sit ideally by. We will never allow them to use nuclear weapons on us again!" Durandal announced the PLANTs declaration of war.


	15. Phase 15: Training and Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

"Then it's decided then. The Archangel shall head west and take out the target base." Murrue said on the bridge. "Neumann, submerge the ship and then head west at maximum thrust." She ordered.

"Aye Captain." Neumann said as he began to fiddle with the Archangel's controls, the occupants of the vessel feeling it gain momentum shortly afterwords.

"Thank you, Captain. We need to do this. Such a location cannot be allowed to stand for any longer. Who knows what will happen if it's allowed to remain functional for much longer and the Alliance develops what we think they're trying to make?" Cagalli asked in regards to the Archangel's target, her tone expressing great worry and danger.

"Then many innocent lives will be destroyed. They didn't do anything yet were killed for being what they are." Kira responded, shaking his head in disgust. 'Weapons like that shouldn't exist... period...'

"Such is our world. Such has humanity been since the dawn of time. Picking out small differences and making a fuss over them. It's so... childish. Yet... our ability to detect differences in such a manner is part of what makes us human. Unfortunately that advantage came at a price. That's why I think it's best to stay out of conflicts like this if at all possible... unfortunately ORB cannot do that right now..." Cagalli said as the Archangel continued onward at maximum speed, sailing into and across the Indian Ocean.

* * *

"So our machines have been fully repaired?" Neo asked the Chief Engineer of the Alliance warship while leaning against a table.

"Yes. You guys are lucky. Those suits took a beating out there, but yes they should be up and running very soon." The Chief Engineer replied.

"I know... I just hope our boss doesn't assign us to another mission that is out of our league. I'd hate to think of what would happen if we were to have to fight the Minerva again..."

"Well don't the doctors have ways of... making them stronger?"

"Yes... but at the same time, you can only go so far. The three of them were trained from birth to be soldiers but that doesn't mean they can't be beaten by someone who's just flat out better than them. It's already happened a couple of times, and it'll happen again if they keep being so cocky..."

"I see. Anyway... they're good to go. Just... don't have them come back that beaten up again. We don't have enough parts to perform a repair job like that... twice."

"I'll tell them to keep that in mind. On the other hand, if they bring them back beaten up it means they can't be out fighting before we make port and obtain the required materials... could give them a chance to rest properly... instead of in those... pods..." Neo shook his head. Somewhere on the Earth Alliance ship, Auel, Stella, and Sting were sleeping comfortably in their glowing pod-like beds while nearby doctors meddled around with switches and devices on a nearby control panel, doing god knows what to the three thieves. In the hanger, their three mobile suits: Chaos, Gaia and Abyss were in the final stages of their repairs. The question that would be asked in the next battle these three fought would be simple: Are they good enough to best the enemy? Or would they be defeated again? The Minerva already fought them off once, and so THAT SHIP knew how to do them in.

"Sir! One of the scouting radar suits has just reported something back with something very interesting!" The communications officer aboard the bridge said to his Captain.

"Let's see it." The Captain said as he got out of his chair and walked over to the communications officer's station, his blue eyes freaking out as he read the message and learned of something new. The Captain immediately ran to where Neo was: The hanger, to tell him of this news.

"Sir we've detected something interesting nearby..."

"What is it?" Neo asked, raising an eyebrow. The Captain whispered something in his ear. Neo's eyes widened as he heard this and he gave off an 'oh' sound.

"I see. I'll contact 'the good Lord' and have him tell us what we'll be doing next. After all, the Minerva's leaving port soon, and we can't disappoint her and fail to give her a 'Welcome back to the sea. Now sink, dammit' party. On the other hand... this development is rather shocking."

* * *

Lunamaria and Meyrin inside a store at Carpentaria:

"They're going to be done pretty soon, right? Then the Minerva will be leaving." Luna said.

"Ya, that's right." He sister affirmed. "Well then... who knows when we'll get the order to head out? I better... stock up, if you know what I mean." Meyrin smiled as she filled her overflowing shopping basket with materials for the next journey that lay ahead. Lunamaria looked at her sister's basket with a sort of disgruntled look.

"Meyrin, don't you think that's a little excessive? I mean, where are you gonna put it all?" Lunamaria asked.

"I'll put it under my bed, silly. You can't ever have enough stuff, I say!" Meyrin responded.

"Okay, fine then. Just don't blame me when we get hit by missiles or something or the ship does some wild roll and all that stuff goes flying around." Luna said.

"Speak for yourself, Luna. Besides, you haven't been watching what you've been getting, either!" Meyrin giggled, pointing to her sister's basket that was equally or greater filled.

"Well... I'm older! So I need more stuff! You on the other hand! You're still young!" Luna said, pushing herself back a little and giving an angry look.

"Pfft! By one year!"

"Hey, it's the difference between being able to drink and not!" Luna tossed some more stuff into her basket, ignoring it's growing size.

"Ya... well you can't do that either! You're not eighteen yet!" Meyrin mimicked her sister. Apparently this disregard for paying attention to the amount of stuff you were buying ran in the family.

"Like I'd want to aboard a ship like the Minerva! Captain needs her crew in tip top condition all the time!"

"Hey, speaking of being old enough to drink, what do you think of Athrun Zala being onboard our ship? He's eighteen."

"He's a total hottie! But I can't believe he's engaged to Lacus Clyne! And Shinn! He's going to get himself in trouble soon if he keeps acting like the little child he is!" Luna grabbed some more stuff and put it in her basket.

"So true! Shinn is slowly traveling the road to punishment, that glutton. I bet the only reason his home is not the brig is because he's the Impulse's pilot! But then again, we apparently need a gundam pilot aboard. Now we have... Athrun... so time will be up for Shinn." Meyrin said, clearly unaware of the true reasons why Shinn was not in the brig.

"Yes but Athrun's piloting skills. He's good, don't get me wrong. However, if you manage to look at his combat record, he only really shines in team fights when he has someone else by his side."

"Like you, Rey, and Shinn!"

"Exactly. Perhaps most of us can learn to work together... hopefully." The two reached the checkout, too lost on conversation to pay attention to just how much stuff they were buying. When they both reached the checkout their faces turned to organic embarrassment at the amount of stuff being bought between the two. It was quite literally enough cosmetics to keep them going for months.

"Well... you can never be too sure as to when we'll be making another stop." Meyrin said, her face blushing. Luna simply agreed.

* * *

Minerva:

"I wonder what our next assignment will be? I hope we go back to space!" Vino said.

"No... this is a new class of ship. The base doesn't possess a proper space booster to send us into space yet." Yolan replied.

"Oh... too bad then. I guess we're on the Earth until then."

"I know. With all that's happened to the PLANTs... I just want to go back home and beat up those baddies Earth Alliance people!"

"I know what you mean. It's really bad when you think about it. This ship really isn't outfitted for Earth combat."

"Don't say that! The Minerva is the greatest and most badass of all ships in existence. We could take down anyone if we wanted to. Anyone." Yolan said.

"That's right, friend. And when our mobile suit pilots come back all beat up it'll be up to us to fix their machines. They can't work without us! They need us."

"Indeed they do. When you think about it, the engineers are actually the core of the ship. Without us to fix anything, nothing would work after a time."

* * *

Archangel Hanger:

"Alright, Kira. This time I'll kick your ass for good!" Cagalli said as she got into one of the mobile suit flight simulators on the ship. These devices were technically the gundams themselves, or mobile suit, but were connected to an advanced computer system that would scan the abilities of the suit and give the pilot the illusion that they were on the battlefield fighting other suits that were connected to the system. Or one could simply train on their own, except solo training was usually against massive amounts of mass production models and you were fighting to see how long you could go compared to increasing numbers and difficulty. This was how Kira trained Cagalli to be as good as she was. Athrun never approved of this. He told Cagalli that she needed to not worry about piloting a machine and focus on her country. The Princess of ORB never did see eye to eye with her ex-boyfriend on this, though.

'A true leader... leads their soldiers into battle. I am a true leader. I am Princess Cagalli Yula Attha of ORB. When the time is right, I will retake my beloved country and lead my soldiers to a well deserved peace.' She thought.

"Are you ready, Cagalli?" Kira asked from his machine.

"Yes. Prepare to be defeated, Kira!"

"I won't go easy on you, Cagalli!"

'She's no coordinator. However, when she's in a mobile suit these days that seems to not matter. I've seen her beat numerous coordinator skilled enemy mobile suits on this machine and her ability at Junius Seven against those terrorists just proves that she knows how to take out the real deal. Maybe my piloting skills does not specifically come from my true father's experiments on my genes... but is shared with her as well.' Kira thought.

"Alright. What terrain do you want?" Kira asked.

"Somewhere like a desert. Where it's dry and the ground is rocky." Cagalli replied. On the screens of the Strike Rouge and Strike Noir appeared a flat plain. The ground was a red colored rock and you could look miles away and see nothing at all. It was barren. A barren wasteland. Like where the Nazca lines were on Earth. The terrain offered little to use as coverage or to ones advantage. Tumbleweeds rolled by the two mobile suits as the desert wind blew strong, yet not strong enough to even move either mobile suit an inch.

"Like this?" Kira said as the dark grey and black mobile suit known as the Strike Noir stared at it's sibling mobile suit, the Strike Rouge I.W.S.P..

"Exactly. Now... fight me, Kir-" Cagalli tried to say as the Noir immediately pulled out one of it's anti-ship swords and charged at the Rouge full speed.

'Cheater.' She thought as the Rouge side stepped at the last second, narrowly passing by the Noir as the heads of both suits locked eyes for a split second. The Rouge was now behind the Noir and Cagalli took this opportunity to kick the black gundam to the ground. Kira however quickly put his free hand behind him and launched the Noir's grapple hook, which attached itself to the Rouge's left foot. The Ultimate Coordinator quickly used all of his thrusters and ascended, causing the grapple wire to become taught and pulled the Rouge to the hard rocky ground on it's back.

"You're going to have to do more than kick me to win, Cagalli!" Kira said as he retracted the grapple wire and pulled out his other anti-ship sword and dive bombed on the Strike Rouge, aiming for the cockpit.

"You won't win so easily, brother!" Cagalli pulled out her own swords and blocked the Noir's blades with her own. When the Strike Noir landed it forced both mobile suits down into the ground, creating a small crater. Cagalli then kicked the Noir off of her and got up out of the hole. Kira regained balance on his mobile suit before aiming his beam cannons at the Rouge and firing shot after shot at it. Cagalli strafed, dodging each shot and simultaneously firing her own shoulder cannons at the Noir. The two gundams began to shoot each other, each shot narrowly missing the other suit as they moved in a large circle. The Rouge then raised it's shield and came right at the Noir. Kira retracted the beam cannons and prepared for melee combat with his swords. The two of them began to clash in duel-wielding combat. The Strike Noir stepped backwards as it blocked the attacks, clearly on the defensive.

'That's right Cagalli. Come right at me. Continue your assault until I give you an 'opening'" Kira thought. The Strike Rouge continued to assault the Noir until Cagalli saw a hole in the black gundam's defensives.

'There it is! NOW!' Cagalli thrust her blade at the cockpit of the Noir.

'Hmmph.' Kira said as he leaned to his right, let the blade go right by while raising his wings and rotating around the Rouge before slicing the backpack with one sword.

'Damn you!' Cagalli quickly ejected the I.W.S.P. backpack, leaving her with only her swords, shield, and Armor Schneider's. As the Rouge was pushed by the blast of it's backpack exploding Kira put away his swords and pulled out his beam pistols. Cagalli turned around and was about to grab onto her beam boomerang when the Noir came crashing down upon it. The black gundam was currently straddling the red one, it's legs locked around the Rouge's as it leaned over Cagalli's machine. Kira pointed the beam pistol at the Rouge's chest, right at the cockpit.

"I win, Cagalli." Kira said.

"No, I do." Cagalli said as the Rouge pulled out it's beam boomerang and sliced across the Noir, cutting off the hand it had the pistol in.

'Should have just shot her right there and then.' Kira said as he got the Noir on it' feet. Cagalli then began to shoot him with her Beam Gatling Gun while the Noir pulled out a sword with it's remaining hand and came at the Rouge, dodging most of her beam attacks while letting others graze his suit, dealing minor damage. Kira then raised his sword in a way that it would strike the cockpit of the Rouge and lunged at it, but Cagalli strafed to the right.

"I thought you'd do that." Kira passed by but raised his left leg and shot the grappling hook out of it, attaching to a point on the Rouge's chest. Kira then began to do circles around the Rouge, causing the wire to restrict Cagalli's movement.

"Hey! Stop that!" She said as he let go of the wire as it reached it's limit. The Rouge could no longer reach any of it's weapons, for it's arms were trapped.

"I'm not giving you another chance to make a comeback, Cagalli!" Kira said, his sister hearing as she readied herself for defeat, considering she could barely move. Kira then jumped up and landed in front of the Rouge before reading his sword and lunging forward, piercing the Rouge's chest and cockpit and earning him the victory.

"Simulation complete. The Strike Noir has defeated the Strike Rouge in one-to-one combat on the 'Arid Plains' map." The computer said as the cockpits of the two machines opened up. Cagalli walked out first, then Kira, who came right over to her.

"I'll... get you next time!" She said fiercely.

"Of course you will. You've said that every time I beat you." Kira said as Cagalli punched him in the chest.

"Awe... Cagalli." He said as he hugged his sister, she hugging him back.

"You're so damn good, Kira. I doubt anyone could possibly hope to defeat you, ever. I've trained with you for over two years and you have never fallen before me."

"Awe... don't say that. No one is invincible. Everyone can be defeated by another. Either way I've yet to meet the one who has yet to earn a decisive victory over me."

"What about Athrun?"

"Doesn't count. Remember, the Strike was rebuilt but the Aegis was crippled beyond repair." Kira told her.

"Yes. If Athrun can't beat you, no one can. You'll be there by my side, protecting me, right brother?"

"Yes. I always will. You're my sister and I love you. I'll never let you get hurt on my watch." He looked into her eyes.

'Although... I bet someone out there could give me a run for my money...' Kira thought to himself.

* * *

Shinn was walking down the Minerva's hallway, heading for the shooting gallery. He had some time to blow and decided that he wanted to us it to prevent himself from getting rusty with a gun. Opening the door he found himself equipped with a sad and angry face at what was out on the deck. Of course while Shinn Asuka wanted to take target practice with a gun Athrun Zala had to be at the same location doing the same thing. The black haired boy rolled his eyes as he put on ear muffs and picked up a weapon. Shinn then pressed the button and the target came up from the machine. Shinn took a shot, hitting dead on center, and then again, and again, and again. Athrun's target practice was good, and so was Shinn's. It was hard to tell which one of them was better but at the same time they seemed to be very equal, but if it had to come down to it Shinn was looking slightly better by the width of a hair... literally.

"Wow. You're really good Shinn. Impressive." Athrun complimented the other pilot as he put his weapon down and tried to get the Asuka boy's attention.

'Oh why do you have to greet me like that? Can't you realize I want nothing to do with you at all?' Shinn thought. Unlike Cagalli, Shinn knew that he could get in an incredible amount of trouble if he decided to try to insult the FAITH member every time he saw him. Of course Athrun, in his ignorance of this, thought that Shinn could be reasoned with and wanted to establish a friendship of sorts. A good idea in theory, the problem was that Shinn wanted nothing of the sort.

"Shinn?" Athrun said. Again, the red eyed soldier said nothing. 'Must be the ear muffs. Damn those things are actually really strong at cancelling out noise.' Athrun then noticed that Shinn had emptied his clip and was reloading. The green eyed soldier took this chance to take the ear muffs off of the Impulse pilot's head in the time frame of about a second; too quickly for Shinn to stop him.

"What the hell? Why did you have to do something like that?" Shinn said as he grabbed his ear protection and stepped a little bit away, clearly angry.

"I said 'Wow. You're really good Shinn. Impressive.' At least say something back. I mean, I can forgive you for having the earmuffs on but..." Athrun said.

"Oh, thank you. I mean, it's not like I wasn't the top of the class the whole way through without being beaten once." Shinn said, his voice laced with sarcasm and snarkyness.

"Huh. Well then, congratulations." Athrun complimented Shinn.

"Thank you, I guess." He snorted. "Anyway, I'm off to see the Captain about what we're doing next. I'm tired of sitting around after that last battle and Rey's new suit should be here fairly quickly so that'll be something to look at." Shinn said as he walked away, disinterested in conversing with Athrun that much.

"Shinn!" Athrun grabbed the other pilot's attention. "I'm sorry about what happened. Cagalli, the wedding, ORB, and then the PLANTs..." Athrun said. Shinn clenched his hands and gave a slightly angry look. "If I had known..."

"Please, Athrun. Don't bring that up in front of me if you will. I already have a negative opinion on you in regards to those actions. I mean, can we just not talk to each other unless it's _absolutely_ necessary? Thanks..." Shinn turned and walked away. Athrun put his hand out but then retracted it and lowered his head.

* * *

"Alright, Za Burrel. She's all ready to go." The Carpentaria mobile suit manager said as Rey was given a new suit. This was a new model, the ZGMF-XX08T DOM Soldier. (Okay you guys remember the three DOM pilots that appeared during the battle of ORB in the original GSD series, well this is kinda the same, but less advanced, cause I don't want to be handing out beam shields to Zaku pilots at Phase 15 yet.) The mobile suit was huge. It was the same height as a usual suit, but was far more bulkier. The DOM's main body was snow white, with a secondary color of midnight black. It's head was different from a normal Zaft mass production model. The monoeye was in the center of what looked to be an addition sign, outlined in purple. The DOM also carried a shield and a backpack on it, which intrigued the long blonde haired male pilot.

"Wow. I don't mean to insult, but that thing is..." Rey tried to say.

"Fat? Bulky? Massive? Yes, I know. Working as intended."

"How well can it move? I barely managed to stay alive in that Zaku and now this thing seems to be an even bigger target."

"A valid concern and a question worth answering. Although this mobile suit is SIGNIFICANTLY bulkier than anything you've ever seen before, besides maybe the Providence piloted by Rau Le Cruset last war..." When Rey head that name, his fists clenched. "... it is rather manuverable. I'd even say that it would be able to outperform a Zaku that was completely stripped down or maybe even a Strike Dagger." The manager said. Indeed, despite it's size, the DOM was equipped with a ton of vernier engines lining it's body, which would allow it to move through the battlefield with ease.

"What about weapons. I liked my old ZAKU and now I have to pilot this." Rey gave off a fake sniffle of sadness.

"Haha! I know what it's like losing an old mobile suit, but the ZGMF-1000 pales in comparison to this puppy. As for weapons the DOM is equipped with two CIWS and a larger than average beam saber, as you can see there." The man pointed to the large white shaft sticking out of the DOM's backpack on it's right side at about a fifty degree angle. "It's almost as long as the anti-ship swords the Sword Impulse uses."

"Meh, that's not of great importance." He said with a stone face. "What about ranged weapons? Even with this Captain Gladys is probably going to tell me to stay on deck sniping incoming mobile suits."

"Ah yes, the range weapon of this suit. Walk with me; it's stored on the back." The engineer said as the two walked behind the suit. "The DOM features a combined ranged weapon. As you see, there are two nozzles for projectiles. The smaller is of course a beam rifle-like weapon, while the bigger one is for the bazooka. This combined weapon is known as the Giga-launcher."

"Bazooka?"

"Yes and the ammo is located in the gun with additional rounds located in the backpack. Now for the final feature..."

"Defensive armaments. Did I guess correctly?" He asked.

"Correct. As you have probably already noticed, the DOM carries a shield on it's left arm. This shield is as strong as the one used on the Force Impulse or the newly arrived Saviour gundam, and is probably just as big as the Impulse's, and bigger than the Saviour's. I haven't checked the exact size, but it's shaped in a different way." Yes, on the left arm of the stationary white suit was a shield. It was a heater shaped shield, just rounded at the bottom, unlike the Impulse's square diamond shaped shield.

"Nice. I like it. So, this is what I'm piloting from now on?"

"Yup. She's all yours. Take her back to the Minerva. We'll be sending over spare parts for her later. Remember to use that shield, Rey, I don't want to see this thing obtain the same fate as your ZAKU Phantom. Oh, and take this. She's a fairly new model, so give this to the Minerva's chief engineer; he'll know what to do." The man said as he handed Rey a data chip which contained a digital engineering manual for the DOM. With the manual in hand, Rey quickly hoped into the suit, turned it on, adjusted the seat, made sure everything was okay before taking off as the engineer waved at him as he left.

* * *

"Well... if you're as eager as I am to head into our next battle, then I have good news for you two." Talia said as she addresses the two pilots: Shinn and Athrun, as well as her Executive Officer Arthur Trine in her office.

'Has to follow me around... well then again he's FAITH, so there's not much I can do about it.' Shinn thought.

"We'll be heading for Gibraltar, but we're not going there directly." Talia said.

"Ma'am?" Arthur said.

"What do you mean, exactly?" Athrun asked.

"We're to help the forces around in the Middle Eastern Eurasia area in dealing with the Alliance's Suez base. As of this moment, it poses the most threat to Gibraltar, and the Alliance is having trouble in Eurasia with 'civil uprisings'."

"The people have decided not to come quietly, I'm guessing..." Shinn said in a low voice.

"Yes. It was the higher ups in the Eurasian Federation that made the decision to join the Alliance, disregarding the vast majority of people who did not want any such treaty to come to pass. Now the Federation is trying to exploit it's citizens, restricting their rights and freedoms... the whole usual dictator thing. Now the people want independence. They've been treating them like animals such far... or so I've heard..." Talia explained.

"Animals? Barbaric! They're just ordinary people!" Shinn raised his voice.

"Indeed. At this time their only concern seems to be 'kill Zaft' and as such they've decided that human rights can wait till later. The people there are angry that they've been forced into wartime duties, whether they be industrial or straight up front line fighting..." Talia said.

"How are the rest of the Alliance members doing? Is it the same way for all nations that have joined the Alliance?" Athrun asked.

'ORB... what if the people there are being... imagine if I still had my family and they still lived there at this time... after all we were all coordinators...' Shinn thought.

"No. The people of the Atlantic Federation are more or less doing what they're told... it appears the general consensus there is that they're just out for blood. ORB on the other hand is doing fairly well... if you're a natural."

"What do you mean?" Shinn asked with a tone of anxiousness.

"Here, let me explain." Arthur said as Talia crossed her arms. "They've been treating coordinators as second-class citizens, more or less. Some are even being put into 'labour camps' and such. It's sad, really."

'Cagalli... she wouldn't let this happen... there's no way at all.' Athrun thought.

'And this is all his fault and her fault...' Shinn looked at Athrun angrily, luckily nobody noticed his gesture.

"Either way it doesn't matter. Our duty is to make our way to Gibraltar, whilst aiding our forces in Eurasia. There we will be equipped with a booster and make our way into space where we are to assist the defense forces with fighting the Earth Forces trying to destroy our very homes and lives. As your Captain, I ask the two best pilots aboard my ship: Are you with me?" Talia asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Shinn and Athrun both saluted their Captain, Arthur doing the same.

"Right then. In any case we may be called in to stay at Gibraltar. If the conflict in Eastern Eurasia reaches Western Eurasia, there would be a lot of bloodshed, needless bloodshed. I'm sure all three of you have seen your share of that already." Talia said as the two pilots began to leave.

"Boys... stay for a second. I have something more I need to talk about." The two turned around.

"Athrun... apparently you told Shinn that information on 'SEED mode' is stored in the Archangel's database?"

"Yes... well hidden... but there..."

"How much do you know about it yourself?"

"He told me he knows nothing beyond the fact that it's on that ship's computer. Hence the reason why I suggested we hunt it down and capture it." Shinn interupted.

"Hey!" Athrun said.

"Shush... both of you." Talia began. "I have no desire to go chasing after the Princess of ORB's personal battlecruiser, in fact I'm fearful of the very idea. But Athrun... where do you think they could be hidding right now? What do you think THEY would do after they left ORB's waters?" Talia asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. I know one thing though, if we find them, then they'll probably be in battle with the Earth Forces... the Alliance never took too kindly to having it's most powerful battleship turned against it." Athrun replied.

"Ya... when I was on that ship during the descent after the Junius Seven Operation we were in Alliance waters. Some JOSH-A forces came after that ship and ordered it to 'stop and be inspected'. The Captain simply decided to submerge and leave... and that was the end of that." Shinn said.

"I see. In any case if we do find that ship I want to try to contact it. I'm as intrigued as you are about 'SEED mode'. I know Shinn's already said he's willing to go on more dangerous missions because of it..." Talia said.

"Ma'am?" Arthur said as his body jumped a little.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Captain? I mean... after all..." Athrun said.

"After all... what? I have faith in Shinn." She turned to the Impulse's pilot. "I won't give him anything I don't think he can handle." Talia said. Shinn simply nodded. Athrun didn't like the sound of what she was saying. Dangerous missions always meant 'go alone' and Athrun always prefered 'strength in numbers' to 'divide and conqueror'.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe all that's happened in such a short period of time. Athrun Zala joining us, as a FAITH member no doubt, and now the Captain, OUR Captain Gladys is also a member of FAITH." Vino said as he chatted with Meyrin and Yolan.

"Meh, it doesn't affect us much. We just have another machine to take care of and a pilot who has authority over us." Yolan said.

"It doesn't?"

"No, really. The only thing I can see happening is a conflict between Commander Zala and the Captain over strategy. They now have the same power technically." Yolan explained in greater detail.

"The Council and the Chairman only appoint people to FAITH who meet certain credentials. A stellar combat record and a likable character are required for this promotion. The members of FAITH are given authority that super cedes most commanders in the field and are permitted to plan operations and give orders on the battlefield as they see fit. They report directly to the Council and are the top elite of Zaft." Meyrin said.

"So why would there ever be a conflict between the Captain and the Commander?" Vino asked. Yolan began to explain:

"Let me just put it this way: On the battlefield, the Minerva is Captain Gladys's ship, no questions asked. However, the mobile suits out on the field, such as the Impulse or Luna's Zaku can be given directions by either the Captain or Commander. If Captain Gladys says 'stay close to the ship and don't let us get hit' and Commander Zala says 'come with me and stray from the ship, let's take out their guys up there' then it's a conflict. They both have equal power in that setup and neither can super cede the other. That's how things could get harry." Yolan finished explaining to Vino.

"So then we would need to rename the ship 'S.S. Drama'?" Vino asked.

"Yup!" Meyrin began laughing, Vino and Yolan doing the same.

* * *

Phantom Pain's Ship:

Stella was sitting on the deck, looking out to the sea, her pink Earth Forces uniform and blonde hair both blew in the steady ocean breeze. The pilot of the Gaia turned her head and looked at the two incoming male crewman, heading right for her. She then turned back to face the sea, not considering either of them a threat.

"I wonder who this little lady is?" The taller one said.

"Um... maybe you'd better not do something like that..." The shorter one said, clearly afraid of Stella.

"What brings you out here, pretty thing?" The taller one said.

"What brings me out here, you ask? Like... and despise... the sea. I like it because it is so blue... so pure... and so beautiful. I despise it because it is not mechanical; I cannot wire it... I cannot apply hardware to it... I cannot control it like I can my machine. Imagine the power that one would have if they had control over the ocean as they posses control over a ship... or mobile suit. Machines can be big and small... but are made from different parts... but the ocean... or more specifically the water... is all one thing. A cell phone is a small machine... and a gundam is a big machine. They perform different tasks and are vastly different. Yet a drop of water is the same as the entire ocean... and has the same properties." Both soldiers were scratching their heads at what Stella said. Clearly this girl was out of her mind... or just into mech beyond piloting it.

"Hey... we should just leave the girl alone." The shorter one said as a figure with light blue hair, named Auel Neider approached from behind, a sly grin, like a fox's appearing on his face.

"Hey how about you and I get together..." The taller one said as tried to flirt with Stella. The pilot of the Abyss quickly ran and jumped, landing on the shorter soldier with his hands and pushing him to the ground before grabbing the taller one and putting a gun to his head.

"You better stop, mister. My friend and I are both members of the eighty-first autonomous mobile group..." He said threatingly as Stella continued to watch the sea, apathetic about anything and everything.

"... she may seem like an airhead... but when she gets going, she's terrifying." Auel released the soldier.

"PHANTOM PAIN! AHHHH!" They screamed as they ran like scared cowards.

"You going to stay out here? Apparently we're wanted... by Neo." Neo... that got Stella's attention and she got on her feet and followed Auel as he headed inside. "And that means we're going into battle again, and that's our job after all... so no surprise." Auel finished.

* * *

Athrun was about to take a closer look at the Savior when an excited Lunamaria decided to get his attention and tag along.

"HEY! There's no need to ignore me!" She said as she ran and stepped on the platform where Athrun was.

"Sorry... I didn't hear you." He said as she stood close to him. "There is a lot on my mind so I was a little distracted." Athrun hopped inside the Saviour's cockpit and turned the gundam on.

"So was the kidnapping a big shock for you? And why did you give that ring to Lacus Clyne of all people so soon?" Luna asked.

"Crashing the wedding? Representative Attha... well... not really. After all, the Strike Noir does belong to her brother, and he's insanely overprotective of her." Athrun said.

"Oh? You mean... Kira! He's awesome, and your lifelong friend. You must be so lucky to have a friend like him on your side!" Luna said as Athrun fumbled around with the Saviour's controls.

'Kira... my friend... I wonder if you still are...' Athrun thought about that night when he tried to slip the ring on Cagalli's finger and she rejected him with a slap in the face. To make matters worse, Kira had confronted him and was angry.

"Well... he's kind of my friend... you see..."

"Oh, don't be modest. I mean... HEY! You still didn't answer my question about Lacus!"

"That's kind of person. We go way back. I'm just going to say that the ring fits on her finger more than it would ever fit on Cagalli's." Athrun said.

"Ya... and about the Princess. She's so... weird. A stubborn... yet born leader... I wonder how she makes it all work?" Luna said.

'Born leader my ass. If this war didn't happen I would wait ten years till ORB would collapse under the weight of her stupidity. Blasted island nation.' A nearby Shinn overheard as the starboard hanger door opened and a new mobile suit came inside.

"Whoa... what's that?" Luna said as she looked at the bulky white and black suit.

"What is it?" Athrun said as he came out of the cockpit, right next to Luna. "Wow... must be a new model." The new suit then walked on the hanger floor, making a louder than average sound as it did, and then docked with the nearest mechanism.

"I wonder who's piloting it?" Luna said as she and Athrun got off of the left as it was lowered to the ground. Then, when the new model opened it's cockpit, everyone was surprised to see Rey descend to the floor.

"Rey?" Athrun said.

"Of course it's Rey! After all, he's the one who got his suit blown up to save the ship." Shinn said sarcastically as he walked over to his long-haired friend. "How's it going, friend." Shinn said.

"It's going good. Look at it. A new model. The ZGMF-XX08T DOM Soldier for those asking. And it's all mine." Rey said as the others examined the suit. Hey, where's the Chief Engineer?" Rey asked.

"I'm over here, Za Burrel." A man in a green suit said as he walked over to them. "Impressive looking. I like it. Now, what did you need me for?"

"Take this. It's from the mobile suit manager in the base." Rey handed the Minerva's Chief Engineer the card with the information.

"Thank you. Going to need that. Anywhere, where are her spare parts?" He asked as some cargo containers began to be brung in by ZAKUs. "Answered my own question."

* * *

An hour later. Minerva bridge:

"Alright. This ship is now going to leave port and head west towards Gibraltar. Take us out slowly, Malik." Talia ordered as he helmsman began to drive the ship out of Carpentaria.

"And... here we go." Arthur said.

"Here we go indeed." Talia said as the Minerva gained distance from the Zaft base.

* * *

"What? You can't be serious? Are you kidding? We'd be committing suicide!" Neo complained to Djibril over the line.

"Spare me the excuses, Roanoke. These are your orders. Now follow them and sink that ship!" Djibril ordered.

"Grr... but they just finished a fight with the Minerva a couple of days ago and were completely wrecked. Only now do we have their mobile suits fixed! What makes you think they'll do better this time around against that ship?" Neo asked.

"I. Don't. Care. Orders are orders... now... obey! Or else! I want that ship sunken, NOW! It's been nothing more than a thorn in our side for far too long." Djibril said strictly.

"MEOW!" His cat said as the Logos member shut the line off.

"Grr... sometimes that Djibril..." Neo said as he sucked it up and began to focus.

* * *

Sometime later on the Phantom Pain ship:

A symbol appeared on the radar. It was a battleship. The one that Phantom Pain had been assigned to take down.

"Now I've found you, little puppy..." Neo said as the pilots of the stolen gundams got prepared for battle, Phantom Pain closing in on it's target.

* * *

Author's Note:

Rey's DOM is like the ones that the three Terminal pilots use in the anime, except for a couple things, which make it weaker. It has a physical shield opposed to a beam shield and it's can't do that ability where a red aura appears over it and enemies 'explode' when they make contact with it. I think it was called the 'Jet stream attack' in the anime. Watch episode 42 to see.


	16. Phase 16: Conflicts in and out

Disclaimer #1: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

Disclaimer #2: Longer than normal chapter.

Note: When it says 'earlier that day' it's a recalling of things that happened that day, but is not a certain person's memory.

* * *

She sat alone in the cold confines of the room she was trapped in, behind bars. The girl with short blonde hair had her knees up to her chin as she stared at the metal wall. The pink Earth Forces uniform she was given was unbuttoned, and her bra was exposed. She put her head in between her legs and chest, looking at the ground, thinking of nothing whatsoever. Outside the teenage girl could hear the sound of water, indicating that the part of the vessel she was in was either a submarine or the place she was in was below deck. From her sense of time the girl figured it was either night time or the evening. Suddenly, she heard the door open, and turned her head and body to see who was coming. Was this person here to free her? Was this person here to kill her? Was this person going to rape her, torture her, or do things even more unspeakable to her? The girl would have to find out what would happen, so she waited. The girl in the pink uniform went back to sitting and waiting like before, until the person who had entered the room reached the cell she was contained in. Yes, cell. She was in a cell. She was behind bars. The girl with purple eyes looked at the figure that now stood outside the cell. He was a boy, a little older than her, and about average height and weight. He wore an ORB soldier's uniform and had violet eyes and brown hair. The boy pulled a key out of his pocket and inserted it into the hole in her cell's door. He then opened the door and walked inside, sitting across the room from her.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you. Stella is a trained killer... and you don't look tough in the least..." The girl said.

"I wouldn't let looks dictate how well someone can fight before fighting them. I am a coordinator. The Ultimate Coordinator and my name is Kira Yamato." The boy said. 'Hopefully the 'Ultimate Coordinator' line intimidates her...' Kira thought.

'Kira... I like the ring of that name.' Stella thought. "Kira... tell me. I met a girl on my way to Armory One when I stole that gundam... and her name was Cornelia deFranc. Now I saw her on this ship! I SAW HER! Yet you call her 'Cagalli', 'Lady Cagalli' or 'Princess'. Why? Did you brainwash her? She was my friend for a time there! So did you do something to her?" Stella asked, clearly upset to the point where she might burst.

"Because MY SISTER was smart enough to hide her name from you. She is actually Princess Cagalli Yula Attha of the ORB Union, not Cornelia deFranc! Now, what is your name?" Kira asked.

"I won't tell you anything, Kira Yamato." She retorted, the boy sighing afterwords for a second before he realized something.

"Oh wait, you already did say your first name! You said 'Stella is a trained killer...'. That's your name, is it? Stella?" Kira turned his head as Stella raised her head and looked at him angrily. "Stella... what?" He asked. 'What was Cagalli thinking telling me to do this?' Kira thought.

* * *

-Flashback-

Kira stood with Cagalli, Murrue, and Andy in one of the Archangel's hallways, discussing what had recently happened.

"Kira, I want you to talk to her. Have her tell us everything she knows about the Earth Forces. Get information out of her, anything!" Cagalli commanded her brother.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Cagalli? After all she's one of the three who stole Zaft's gundams..." Murrue said.

"Ya, maybe I should..." Waltfeld tried to say.

"No... I want Kira to do this. Maybe she'll react better to someone around her age. Try to be friends with her, soften her up. Maybe we could convince her to join us..." Cagalli said. Kira nodded and turned to go somewhere else on the massive ship.

-End Flashback-

* * *

"You look angry. Don't. I'm here to help. I'm trying to be your friend, Stella. I can only be your friend if you tell me information on the Earth Forces and your unit."

"NO! NO! NO! Stella... wants to go back to Neo. Stella wants to see Auel and Sting. But Stella captured on this ship..." Stella was enraged and then Kira got up and quickly rushed to her side and tried to make her calm down. The blonde pilot calmed down.

"Now... what happened to you today? Tell me what happened that I don't already know about!" Kira said. Stella looked up and remembered what happened earlier today.

* * *

Earlier that day:

"Yo, Neo! So what's our new assignment? Is the boss man sending us after some pitiful Zaft ships? Are we facing Mr. Combino-dino again or what?" Auel asked.

"Ya, I want to have at that guy again! This time we'll get him for sure!" Sting added.

"Stella is angry after what happened last time! He cheated! He fixed himself in combat!" Stella raged.

"Guys calm down..." Neo made a gesture with his hands. "We're going after our biggest and most powerful target yet, one which we haven't faced alone yet."

"What is it? A Zaft fleet?" Auel asked, interrupting the black haired man.

"No. Our 'boss', Lord Djibril has decided that it would be best if we decided to go after the Archangel. You know, that ship that Princess from ORB a couple days ago or something like that."

"What! You're crazy! Isn't that ship like full of veterans or something like that? Going after it would be suicide!" Sting complained.

"Oh be quite you big baby! Isn't that ship ALL by itself? With no one nearby? No one to help it? It's not suicide. It'll be fun taking it down!" Auel rubbed both of his hands together as developed an evil look on his face.

"Well... Lord Djibril wants that ship sunk... and as much as I agree with Sting, we cannot refuse this order." Neo said.

"So... Neo... how many suits are we bringing with us? How much stuff do they have?" Stella asked.

"It will be the three of you, and me going after them. That's it. Our ship will be staying here so we have something to land on when the missions over. I know for a fact that if the Jones (their ship) comes into distance of their ship, it'll be destroyed in a heartbeat. Whatever, our orders are orders! Now, let's go!" Neo said as the four members of Phantom Pain got their flight suits on and boarded their mobile suits. Stella would once more be using a mobile platform to fly as the Gaia did not possess the thrusters that would allow it to fight alongside Neo and Sting while Auel would be underwater. The pilots entered their suits. Neo was piloting a custom colored GAT-04 Jet Windam. While usually colored white and blue with a black/grey flight pack, his was black and yellow, with a red flight pack. The Jet Windam featured head mounted CIWS, two hip mounted beam sabers, two Mk315 "Stiletto" Rocket-propelled Anti-armor Penetrators, which were dagger like weapons that were shot off of the hip of the suit at the enemy. In addition, the Windam featured a shield which could fire a missile, missiles on the wings of the flight pack, and of course, a beam rifle. While the pilots prepared for launch the three extended pilots felt something being attached to the back of their mobile suits.

"Hey Neo, what was that?" Auel asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. When your suits were repaired we also attached a dock for a new type of device, the BKW-2 mobile suit battery pack. These will allow you to fly longer and won't hinder movement too much. We'll need them for the flight back, so don't get them destroyed or you might as well consider yourself dead, got it?"

"Yes sir." Sting replied.

"An extra battery pack? Interesting! Stella like!" The doors opened up and the four suits began to take off. The Windam and Chaos in the air along with the Gaia who was stuck on the platform and behind them was the Abyss in the sea.

"Okay guys, like I said before, this will be our hardest battle yet. Even if there's only one suit there DO not underestimate their forces." Neo warned.

"Got ya. Here I come!" Sting said as he went forward. The four suits headed closer to their target, the Archangel.

* * *

"Hey, what's this? Something's appeared on my radar" Dalida said as she looked at the radar as the ship sailed underwater.

"What is it?" Murrue asked.

"I'm picking up... three mobile suits! The Chaos, Gaia, and a Windam are in the air heading right for us! Distance thirty kilometers and closing!"

"What? Are serious?"

"Yes... and below them... underwater... I'm picking up a propelling sound... some sort of underwater mobile suit. Captain it's probably the Abyss!"

"Neumann! Take us up! Get us in the air, stat!" Murrue ordered as the helmsman grunted and pulled up on the controls. The Archangel began to violently shift upwards as it went shallow.

"What is she doing up there?" Chief Murdock was knocked onto his back as he felt the force of the rising ship. Kira was knocked out of his bed and woken up as the vessel ascended, and Cagalli was knocked against the wall of the hallway she was in. Suddenly everyone heard Murrue's voice over the ship's intercom system.

"All hands prepare for combat. All hands prepare for combat. We have picked up the Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss coming at us as well as one Windam. The Archangel is entering the air as we speak. Kira and Cagalli, get to the hanger and prepare to launch!"

"I'm going out as well, Murrue." Andrew said as he got out of the tactical officer's seat and walked away.

"Good. We'll need all the firepower can get." Murrue said back as Andrew got on the elevator. The Archangel rose out of the water and was now in the air. The three flying mobile suits could see the great white vessel off in the distance, still a ways away.

* * *

"So that's our target?" Sting asked.

"Yep. She'll have detected us by now and will be sending out her mobile suits. Be ready." Neo said.

'Right now... I have to wonder: Are we even going to get through this alive? If so... at what cost?' Neo thought.

"Must have a lot of wiring and mechanical stuff onboard it... too bad it must DIE! Stella going to sink big ship!" Stella raged as she headed forward.

* * *

"We have a visual of the enemy suits." Dalida said as the Chaos, Gaia, and Windam appeared on the screen.

"Activate Gottfrieds and Valiants. Load all missile launchers with Wombats. Neumann, evade them as best you can and don't let that underwater suit surprise us." Murrue ordered. The Gottfrieds were raised from their position above the 'legs' and their barrels extended to full. The Valiants came out of their stationary positions before doing a one-eighty and extending while the stern missile launchers opened up and were loaded with missiles.

"Aye, Captain." Neumann said.

"So those three stolen suits as well as a Windam?" Cagalli talked to her brother as she finished buttoning up her yellow and red flight suit.

"Apparently so. I wonder what they're doing out here?" Kira finished adjusting the collar on his black and blue flight suit as Andrew walked out onto the hanger in his orange and black suit.

"Beats me, you two. Though I would be careful if at all possible. They've probably been sent out here to sink us thinking we only have the Noir onboard. Boy are they in for a surprise." Andrew said, quickly finishing his preparations. Cagalli then put her hand on her chin and thought of something.

"Well... we could always try to find out why they came." Cagalli said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Andrew asked.

"We should... dare I say it, try to capture one of them." Cagalli said.

"Capture one? Are you sure? I mean... it's the same guys that stole those three mobile suits... maybe letting them on the ship wouldn't be a good idea..." Kira said.

"What? Are you scared, brother? I mean, come on. They're coming at us unprovoked and haven't even threatened us with 'hand over Cagalli or die', so why would they be out here?" Cagalli asked.

"You raise a good point, Princess. I agree, we should try to capture one of them, but at the same time, don't do anything stupid. Neither of you can afford to die." Andrew said.

"Of course!" Cagalli replied.

"The question is, which one?" Kira asked.

"Whichever one decides it's a good idea to try to take out the bridge or something like that." Cagalli said, the two men next to her nodding as they prepared to head out.

"Aim Gottfrieds at the Windam, fire!" Murrue ordered as the two twin beam cannons fired off the first shot at the Windam, which was in between the Chaos and Gaia, causing the three suits to scramble as they avoided it.

"Spread out, you two! Don't let them get a shot off on all three of us like that again!" Neo ordered, Stella and Sting nodding as the the mobile suits went different directions. The Gaia pulled out it's beam rifle and began taking shots at the ship.

"Giant target, no backup, dead." She said as she shot the hull, the ablative armor absorbing the damage. "What?"

"Evade, twenty to starboard. Helldarts, fire!" The little interceptor missiles on the back of the bridge fired off and the Gaia had to back off to shoot and avoid them. The port and starboard side doors of the Archangel opened as the catapult extended to full range.

"Tiger Murasume custom on port launcher, ready to launch when you are." Mirallia said as Andrew prepared to head out.

"Andrew Waltfeld, Tiger Murasume custom, launching." He said as his mobile suit left the Archangel. A normal Murasume would equipped with head mounted CIWS, one beam saber, one beam rifle, and a shield, at least in mobile suit mode. In mobile armor mode it would be able to fire it's beam rifle from a position under one of it's wings in addition to a beam cannon mounted on it's back. To top it all off, a mobile armor Murasume had four missile launchers equipped for mobile armor mode. Andrew Waltfeld's 'Tiger Murasume custom' was different. Instead of a beam rifle and beam saber, his Murasume had two beam rifles, each stored on the hip when not in use or under the wing in mobile armor mode. For melee combat Waltfeld's Murasume featured two arm mounted 'Tiger's Fang' beam blades that would activate and allow him to attack his enemy's like a tiger would. In addition, it had a custom paint job, which of course, made it look like a tiger.

"You're next, Strike Noir. Ready when you are."

"Kira Yamato, Strike Noir, taking off!" Kira announced as he left the Archangel, immediately drawing both of his beam pistols from his hips and going after the Gaia.

"Last but not least, Strike Rouge on the starboard flight deck. Connecting I.W.S.P. pack." Mirallia announced as the ship's interior mobile suit system attached the Integrated Weapons Striker Pack onto the Rouge. "Ready when you are, Cagalli."

"Cagalli Yula Attha, Strike Rouge, heading out." She said as the Rouge launched from the Archangel "Arghhh!"

"Cagalli, you take the Chaos. Andrew, take the Windam. I'll handle this one." Kira said as the Noir began to open fire with it's beam cannons and beam pistols on the Gaia.

"Awe, but I wanted a catfight." Andrew said over the line as the two teenagers began to laugh. "No fair, Kira!" Andrew deployed his beam blades and engaged Neo's Windam.

"But what of the Archangel? What about the Abyss?" Cagalli asked as she fired her beam gatling gun at the Chaos.

"We can worry about that suit when it shows it's face. Besides, it's not like Murrue can't hold her own against it." Andrew said as he fought the Windam. The Windam dodged his attacks, but then leaped back before coming at Andrew full on and kicking him in the chest.

"Damn..." Andrew switched to mobile armor form and began to shoot the Windam with his two beam rifles and one beam cannon.

"What the hell is Djibril doing sending us after these guys? They're fucking experts and they've got pimped out machines too." Sting complained as her deployed his weapon pods and began to shoot at the Rouge from multiple angles, keeping Cagalli from coming at him head on as she tried to counter attack with her beam weapons.

"That's what I said to him when he gave me the orders to shoot down the Archangel. Ugghh..." The Windam shook violently as Andrew shot one missile at it and Neo shot it down at the last second with his rifle.

"Stella no like this! Black gundam is trying to kill Stella! But Stella will kill black gundam!" Stella yelled as she took out her beam saber and came right at Kira, who fired a grapple hook from his right leg and moved to his left, swinging her around. "AGHHHH!"

"Where the hell are you, Auel?" Neo asked as he unleashed some missiles on the custom Murasume.

"Close..." Auel said as he approached from below.

"Back them up, launch Wombats and aim Gottfrieds..." Murrue commanded.

"I'm detecting something coming at us from underwater, Captain. At eight o'clock! It's the Abyss!" Dalida said.

"Roll twenty to starboard! Aim Valiants and fire!" Murrue commanded as the Archangel began to roll.

"Here I come, Seraphim!" Auel said as he leapt out of the water and attempted to take a shot at the Archangel, but was met by Valiant fire, causing him to quickly duck. "They've got air to water weaponry!" He said as he made quick moves to dodge the incoming barrage of Valiant fire.

* * *

Minerva:

The ship was sailing across the ocean at cruising speeds. The Minerva was about to leave Australia's waters in their entirety when something came up on radar.

"Hey, what's this? Captain, incoming enemy Windams, fifty of them." Bart said.

"What? From where?" Talia turned to face her crewman.

"From our port side. Distance twenty."

"Bring the ship to condition red. Lower the bridge. Arthur, prepare for anti-mobile suit combat. Bart, is there anything else on that radar? Any ships?" Talia asked.

"No ma'am. Just a lot of Windams."

'I wonder... do they have a base nearby? If they do it could be a threat to Carpentaria...' Talia put her hand on her chin as Arthur and Meyrin shouted their announcements to prepare the ship for combat.

"Activate CIWS, Tristans, and Isolde. Launchers five through ten, load Dispars."

"Going to condition red. Going to condition red. All pilots are to report to their machines immediately. I repeat, all pilots are to report to their machines and prepare for immediate launch."

"What?" Shinn asked from his room.

"A battle? Right now? Of all the..." Athrun got up out of his bed and walked over to the door.

* * *

Alliance base:

"Windam forces approaching enemy battleship. Distance fifteen and closing."

"The Minerva has yet to launch it's mobile suits. However the Zaft vessel is preparing to fire it's weapon at us."

"Tell the mobile suit teams to spread out and conqueror. I want that ship sunk." The commander of the base said.

'What is the top brass doing telling us to go after the Minerva? The base isn't even complete yet and the civilians we've 'enlisted' to aid us haven't been happy as of late...' The commander thought as he looked out his window. Indeed, the Alliance was just building this new base in Australia. The plan was to completely take over and 'purify' the continent once Carpentaria was out of the picture, however due to the failed attack on that base the Alliance was now focused on fortifying this area to oppose Carpentaria. They had been told to sink the Minerva in order to prevent it from reaching Gibraltar and aiding the Zaft forces in Eurasia, but the commander of the base didn't think that exposing their location was a good idea.

* * *

"Central Catapult online. Force Silhouette chosen. Core Splendor on catapult platform." Meyrin said as the cockpit of the Impulse; the Core Splendor was raised up the catapult shaft as Shinn prepared for battle. The central catapult door opened up and the lights on the launch platform came to life as Shinn prepared to take off.

"You're good, Core Splendor. Launch!" Meyrin announced to the ace pilot.

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, launching!" Shinn replied as the little fighter plane went at full speed and took off from the Minerva, it's platform moving back as the next part of the Impulse was raised to launching level.

"Deploying leg flyer." Meyrin said as the second piece of the Impulse flew out of the Minerva.

"Deploying chest flyer." The final piece of the Impulse's main body was shot out of the central catapult as it's platform was moved back.

"Finally, deploying Force Silhouette flyer, go!" The high-manuverability pack of the gundam went out of the central catapult as the four pieces of the Impulse came together, the Core Splendor folding into position as it docked with the leg flyer, and then the chest flyer, completing the main body as the Force Silhouette docked with the Impulse, completing the gundam. Shinn flew next to the Minerva.

"Minerva, what are my orders? Stay close to the ship or flew out?" He asked. Athrun's face appeared on one of the screens of the gundam.

"I'll be taking command of the mobile suits in battle, Shinn. Stay close to the Minerva until the rest of us have launched." Athrun ordered. Shinn gave an annoyed nod as he heard a beeping sound and looked at where it was coming from. It was a text message, and it had orders contained in it.

To: Shinn Asuka (Impulse, Pilot)

From: Talia Gladys (Minerva, Captain)

Message: I think there may be a base nearby. We haven't detected any battleships in the vicinity and there's no way these suits can come out here alone from such a distance. Do what Athrun says, until you've cleared a big enough path. Then I want you to go in the direction that those suits came from and scout around to see what's there. If there's a base, destroy it. If it's a fleet of ships, do what you can to damage them, but only if you think you can handle it. If there is a base and it's heavily armed I want you come back. Don't take what you can't handle. I trust your judgement on this, Shinn, and I'll send another message when I think you've cleared a big enough path.

"Ma'am, perhaps they have some ships out there, and it's mirage colloid." Arthur suggested.

"Mirage colloid? In the ocean? Don't be ridiculous, Arthur." Talia chuckled as the Executive Officer jumped a little in his chair and went back to work.

"X23S Saviour on port side catapult, ready for launch." Meyrin said as the Saviour gundam was preparing to launch, the Minerva's hanger opening up and the catapult extending.

"Athrun Zala, Saviour, taking off!" The Saviour was propelled out of the Minerva as the mobile suit activated it's red phase shift armor. Meanwhile in the Minerva's hanger, the Zaku and DOM were both being prepared for launch, their pilots just now turning on their suits as the docking mechanism moved each machine to it's assigned hanger bay door.

"ZAKU, DOM, clear for launch."

"Lunamaria Hawke, Gunner ZAKU Warrior, let's go!" The purple ZAKU launched out of the Minerva and immediately went on deck, preparing it's beam cannon to fire at enemy forces.

"Rey Za Burrel, DOM Soldier, launching!" Rey said as he also headed out and went onto the deck, his Bazooka/beam rifle hybrid weapon in hand.

"Okay Shinn, just stick with me and don't stay too far out." Athrun ordered.

"Okay then." Shinn rolled his eyes as the Impulse followed the Saviour.

"Enemy mobile suits in range of main guns." Bart announced. Arthur looked at Talia, who just nodded.

"Tristans, Isolde, fire! Dispars, fire!" Arthur ordered as the Minerva began to open fire, it's four regular beams and three smaller beams taking out several suits in the first volley. Lunamaria and Rey both began to open fire with their weapons, preventing most of the enemies from getting close to the Minerva. One of the Windams however decided to get cocky and avoid most of the fire and jump on Rey's deck. The blonde haired pilot huffed as he pulled out his beam saber and engaged the enemy suit in melee combat with his shield.

"Huh, with such a big and bulky suit you shouldn't be able to... what?" The Windam's pilot said as the DOM jumped over his head and quickly impaled the cockpit with it's beam saber before kicking the enemy into the ocean where it exploded and shook the ship slightly.

"Hmmph." Rey smirked as he took out his ranged weapon and began to shoot again. Shinn strafed from left to right, taking out suit after suit. The Impulse weaved it's way through enemy forces as it's beam saber made quick work of opposing Windams.

"These guys are easy! Complete rookies! We've already taken out half of them!" Shinn said out loud as another text message appeared.

To: Shinn Asuka (Impulse, Pilot)

From: Talia Gladys (Minerva, Captain)

Message: Okay clear out some more Windams and then proceed to scout the coast for an enemy base. Those are your new orders, from me directly.

'Okay then, Captain.' Shinn thought as the Impulse pulled out it's beam saber, shot a Windam, did a flip and shot another one before aiming downwards and taking out a third Alliance mobile suit. The Force Impulse then proceeded to head south.

"Hey, that mobile suit is going to find the base!" A Windam pilot said as he headed after Shinn, his remaining friends following him.

"Aim Isolde. Target the enemy mobile suits attacking the Impulse now!" Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Arthur replied as the Minerva aimed it's triple beam cannon.

'Shit...' Shinn thought as he tried to dodge fire from several incoming Windams before receiving a message from the Saviour.

"Shinn, what are you doing out there? Get back here right now!" Athrun ordered. Shinn looked at the Saviour, and then at the Minerva, and then at the coastline. Then, three beams shot some of the enemy Windams around him and he took that as a cue to go on with his mission. The Impulse continued on south.

"Shinn, get back here!" Athrun said as he tried to follow the Impulse. Shinn saw another message appear on screen from his Captain simply saying 'Ignore him if he's telling you to do otherwise.' The red eyed pilot nodded and followed.

"Athrun Zala, please come back and help us with the remaining enemy forces." Talia opened a video line to the Saviour.

"But Shinn is going out on his own, Captain!" Athrun protested.

"Then Shinn can face the consequences of his actions later. Right now we need you over here." Talia said as Athrun grumbled and went back to the Minerva.

* * *

"Incoming enemy mobile suit. It's a gundam!" The man stationed at the Alliance's radar said.

"A gundam? Bring the base to high alert! Deploy all that we have to stop it! Ready our 'secret weapon'." The commander yelled as the unfinished Earth Alliance base scrambled to do everything in it's power to stop the incoming Impulse gundam. Sirens sounded and tanks were deployed. Soldiers readied themselves with bazookas and even rifles. The people constructing the base; the poor captured people were worried as they heard what was happening.

"Sir, what are we supposed to do?" A women dressed in rags, two children by her side asked a nearby armed Alliance soldier.

"You're to continue what you're doing. Don't stop!" The soldier replied.

"But... what is happening!?" The women asked in a worried and panicking voice.

"Mind your own business!" The soldier pushed the women to the ground and they looked at the crowd. "What are you all looking at, get back to work!"

"Hey! Leave my mommy alone!" One of the children that was next to the women, a boy no older than five said as he kicked the soldier's knee.

"Why you little!" The soldier picked up the little boy and literally threw him five feet away before shooting him with his rifle.

"TOMMY!" The mother yelled as he son was killed. The soldier turned to her and shot her too before repeating what he just said to the crowd again.

Athrun, Rey, and Lunamaria proceeded to finish taking care of the Windams before Athrun turned the Saviour around and went after Shinn.

"What is that kid thinking! What is he doing!" Athrun asked himself as the Saviour transformed into mobile armor mode and continued south.

"Meyrin, tell Rey and Luna to stay on deck. Malik, raise the ship and then follow the Impulse's flight path." Talia ordered.

"Ma'am?" Arthur asked as he felt the ship turn.

"We're going to go pick up our boys, and to see what's out there." Talia said.

"What the? So the Captain was right! There is a base out here!" Shinn said as he looked at the new Alliance stronghold, noticing that it looked rather weak and defenceless. "But it's still being built. I wonder who's building it though?" Shinn used his cameras to zoom in on the ground. He could see Earth Alliance soldiers harassing innocent people, killing them even as they panicked after seeing a gundam appear. Memories of that fateful day, the day where his family died, raced in the teenage Asuka boy's mind. His tightened his eyelids as he went after the base. Warning came on screen of incoming fire. Shinn looked to his left and surely enough saw some tanks coming at him. The Impulse flew around the base, taking out each and every tank with it's beam rifle before landing. Soldiers shot at the Zaft mobile suit with bazookas, but they did nothing to the gundam protected by phase shift armor. The Impulse began to use it's CIWS to attack the soldier and blow up parts of the base. Fuel tanks and building went down as Shinn made his way past the enemy. When he thought he cleared enough the pilot of the Impulse walked over to the fence that contained the slaves they ran as the gundam walked towards them. Shinn put one of the Impulse's hands in the ground and began to uproot the fence, bit by bit.

"SHINN!" Athrun came blitzing in.

"What?" Shinn asked as the people ran by his gundam, fleeing for safety.

"Get back to the ship, now!"

"But... these people..." Shinn began to say.

"That's an order... huh." The FAITH soldier said as both gundams turned their head to the distance. A hatch in the ground opened up, and something began to rise up out of the underground hanger.

* * *

"Now you'll both pay for what you've done." The base commander said as something rose out of the hatch in the ground. A massive green mobile armor, armed to the teeth with beam weapons and claws emerged from the ground. And then, another mobile armor, of the exact same model emerged as well. Yes, Shinn and Athrun were now facing two Zamza-zahs.

* * *

"Gah! Roll thirty to port! Lower bow ten! Valiants, Gottfrieds, and Wombats, fire!" Murrue ordered as the Archangel swayed, the ship and it's three mobile suits engaged in combat with the Phantom Pain group. The ship fired it's two twin beam cannons into the air as well as it's two linear cannons into the sea as it's rear launchers fired missiles at the enemy suits.

"Dammit! This thing is exceedingly well armed! Can't get past through it's defenses to do any significant damage!" Auel complained as the Abyss rose from the water and fired a burst of beams at the Archangel, but due to Neumann's skills he either missed or hit non-vital parts, the ablative armor covering a hit to the underside of the engines from one of his smaller beam cannons.

"Take this!" Cagalli yelled as the fired her beam cannons at the Chaos, who dodged them before deploying it's weapon pods. "Dammit!" Cagalli said as she shifted from left to right, avoiding beam fire.

"I'm taking you out, red gundam!" Sting yelled as he switched to mobile armor mode and came at the Strike Rouge. Cagalli noticed the green gundam coming at her and ducked, avoiding it's attack. The Princess of ORB then withdrew her beam boomerang and whipped it at the Chaos.

"Dammit!" Sting said as he ordered one of his weapon pods to close the gap between himself and the Rouge, taking the hit from the beam boomerang.

"Err... Well now he only has one of those left!" Cagalli pulled out her two anti-ship swords and flew over to the Chaos. Sting pulled out his two beam sabers and engaged the Princess in fierce melee combat, using his remaining weapon pod to assist him. Dodge, parry, block, dodge, parry, block, and then a quick use of the beam gatling gun to take out the other weapon pod.

"What the hell is a tiger doing out in the ocean? I thought cats didn't like to get wet!" Neo said as he was on the back foot fighting Andrew's custom Murasume. The Windam deflected an attack and then quickly descended down below the Murasume before coming up and taking out Andrew's left leg.

"How dare you! I'll show you who's got the better suit!" Andrew said as he turned quickly to face the Windam and used his 'Tiger's Fangs' to slice off both of it's hands.

'Dammit! Now I can't do Jack!' Neo thought as he began to evade the deadly Murasume.

"Oooh... This guy... he's worse than the other gundam that comes in pieces!" Stella raged as she was busy fighting off Kira in melee combat, her platform giving her a disadvantage against the Strike Noir which could actually fly.

"This ends, now. I've had enough of this!" Kira said as he stabbed the platform Stella was using to fly, causing her to jump off, and using her thrusters to try to land on the Archangel's deck. Kira quickly followed.

"Stella!" Sting yelled as he was distracted by her falling for a split second, but long enough for Cagalli to kick his suit in the chest. Sting saw the Strike Rouge come at him with it's swords, aiming for the cockpit. In an act of desperation, Sting used his falling position to an advantage and raised his feet in the air, causing the Strike Rouge to miss his chest and instead cut off part of his feet and legs, but not the whole limb. Unfortunately for Stella however, this meant that the Chaos couldn't pick the Gaia when they had to retreat.

"NO! Dammit!" Neo said as he flew around and evaded Andrew.

'Think Neo, think! There's nothing we can do to save Stella right now, unless we destroy that ship right now! That's it! Perfect!'

"Stella! You see that tower on that ship! That's the bridge! Destroy it! Crash the Gaia right into it to kill it for good!" He said over the radar to Stella.

"I see it! Stella going to destroy the bridge!" The Gaia's pilot yelled as she shifted into mobile armor mode and literally landed on the port side Gottfried before leaping at the command tower. The black mobile suit began to leap up into the air.

"Captain! It's the Gaia! It's on the ship and is coming at the bridge!" Dalida warned.

"Roll fifty to port! Lower pitch angle thirty!" Murrue ordered. Neumann groaned as he shifted the ship's position.

"Stella going to crash the Gaia into the enemy's bridge!" Stella closed her eyes shut as she did this. She didn't like the idea of crashing into the bridge but if Neo ordered it, then what could she do? The Gaia was visible in the Archangel's main bridge window as the crew braced themselves. Not only did it look like the primarily black gundam was going to collide with the bridge, but the shift was now rolling and turning violently as a result of Neumann's piloting. Stella kept her eyes closed and then after a couple of seconds opened them after she felt a rather large thud. She didn't see the bridge at all, she turned around and there was the bridge, right behind her! She had landed on the back deck of the ship, right next to it's starboard fin.

"What! Stella missed!" She complained, but then felt something hit the back of her suit. The Strike Noir was behind her and has shot her in the back with one of it's beam pistols, hitting the extra energy pack. The Gaia began to turn to grey as it's power faded now that the extra battery was destroyed.

"Well I guess this is the one we're capturing!" Kira said as the Noir quickly destroyed the weapons the Gaia had on it before catching the powerless gundam.

"Miss Murrue, open the starboard hanger. I'm taking this one inside. Hopefully we can get some answers out of it's pilot. If that person isn't dead..." Kira said.

"Roger that. Open the starboard hanger." She picked up her phone. "Deck crew, security crew, and medical crew standby. We're bringing aboard an enemy suit."

"STELLA!" Sting said as he continued to fight Cagalli. "Neo, what now?"

"Gah! Retreat! Both of you, retreat!" Neo said as his Windam prepared to leave the field. The Abyss moved away from the Archangel and so did the Chaos. The Archangel fired signal flares calling back Andrew and Cagalli, and so the Rouge and Murasume came back to the ship.

* * *

"Shit! There's two of them!" Shinn said as the Saviour and Impulse dodged fire from one of the incoming Zamza-zahs. Around them the slaves ran away, fearing for their lives.

"Are those the same kind of mobile armor that attacked you guys earlier when you left ORB?" Athrun asked.

"Yes." Shinn aimed his beam rifle and took a shot at one of them, his brow now sweating. "The one that could deflect the Tannhauser!" Shinn ascended as one of the Zamza-zahs tried to grab him with it's claws. The Impulse pilot then pulled out his beam saber and landed on top of the mobile suit and prepared to sink his blade into the cockpit. "Die!" He yelled as he thrust the blade down. Unfortunately the pilots of the mobile armor rolled their machine in time and Shinn was knocked off. "Shit!" Shinn rolled on the ground near several civilians, frightening them. The Zamza-zah fired a full burst at his spot, but Shinn used his thrusters to ascend and take off. Unfortunately for the people there, some of them died in the blast. More flashbacks of the death of Shinn's family played in his mind, tormenting him, until his eyes turned red and he entered SEED mode. The Zamza-zah that was after him decided to go after a juicy red gundam.

Athrun flew around in mobile armor mode, thinking of what he could do.

'Dammit! I can't let them get close, not with that much firepower. I have to stay in this mode to keep my distance but at the same time I can't fire back!" Athrun said as he went straight up into the air and then turned and dived down, firing his beam cannons at the enemy mobile armor. He quickly shifted back into mobile suit mode and leveled out. "Dammit!" He said as the other Zamza-zah appeared right in front of him, and prepared to pincer him. Athrun activated his own SEED mode but it wasn't needed, for Shinn quickly arrived and the forward claw off while Athrun cut the other one. The both of them then took their beam sabers and impaled the cockpit of the Zamza-zah with their swords, causing it to explode, it's body landing on the last standing building of the Alliance base, the command center, which finished off the destruction of that base.

"Need a hand?" Shinn asked.

"Hehe... there's still one to go!" Athrun said as the two SEED mode pilots went after the remaining Zamza-zah. The Impulse and Saviour closed in on the remaining giant enemy crab, dodging all the fire it sent their way.

"Guys... we can't beat those two. They already took down the other one... and their ship will be here soon. Either way we're dead." One of the Zamza-zah pilots said.

"Then lets let none survive!" The commanding pilot said as the enemy mobile armor flew over to where most of the refugees from the base were.

"What are they doing?" Athrun asked.

"Those people!" Shinn yelled as the Zamza-zah landed right in the middle of the refugees and the main pilot pushed a big red button. The massive green mobile armor then self-destructed, killing most of the refugees in a massive explosion.

"No...no!" Shinn yelled.

"Those innocent... dammit!" Athrun said. Then both pilots heard something over the communications line.

"Saviour, Impulse, have you two found something over there? We're closing in on you." Meyrin said.

"We've found something alright... We're heading back right now..." Athrun said as the Saviour headed back to the ship, the Impulse following.

"Malik, return us to our previous course. I need to go down to the hanger." Talia said as she got out of her chair and headed out.

* * *

Couple minutes later in the Minerva hanger:

The Saviour and Impulse arrived and docked on the ship. Athrun got out of his suit and used the rope to lower himself down before being greeted by everyone. Shinn on the other hand simply took his helmet off, lowered his head, and tried to go to his room.

"Shinn!" Athrun said. The other pilot did nothing. Shinn Asuka simply ignored Athrun.

'Shut up, Athrun. I don't need your bullshit right now...' Shinn thought.

"Shinn!" Athrun ran up to him and turned him around before smacking him in the face. A loud 'crack' could be heard as Athrun punished the younger pilot.

"If you want to hit me, go right ahead. I don't give a damn. I didn't do anything wrong." Shinn said.

"You disobeyed orders and continued onto that base, even though I told you not too. You could be discharged for that!"

"I didn't disobey orders. I was..."

"Then what was it then? How did you not hear me when I was telling you to go back to the ship?" Athrun tried to smack Shinn again, but the black eyed coordinator blocked the hit.

"That's enough, Commander Zala." The people in the hanger bay turned to see women in a white Zaft coat and hat with a FAITH pin over her suit walking towards the two gundam pilots.

"Captain Gladys. You know what he did! I ordered him to come back and he went on to destroy-"

"I am going to take the liberty of clearing you of your ignorance right now, Athrun Zala, although I apologize for not informing you right on the battlefield... Shinn Asuka acted under orders from ME to go and scout out the origin of those attacking Windams and if at all possible, destroy any Alliance forces there. He did nothing wrong." Talia said, everyone in the room froze... just froze, for like fifteen seconds until Athrun opened his mouth.

"You can't be serious! Captain! Why wasn't I contacted? I knew nothing of those orders!" Athrun clenched his fists and asked the white suit.

"Because I didn't know if you would object to it, and nor did I want to have a small debate about it if you did. After looking at your combat record I found that you're not a huge fan of a mobile suit going off to do it's own thing most of the time." Talia explained coldly.

"Where's the proof of these orders? Or are you just covering up Shinn's actions?" Athrun raised his voice slightly, Talia remained stationary.

'This is MY ship, Athrun Zala. Whether you like it or not, I will be the one who's orders super cede everyone else's, regardless of whether you like it or not.' Talia ordered.

"You dare accuse me of lying? Go inside the Impulse and check the text communications log. Go on, do it!" She pointed to the Impulse, who stood in the hanger. A disgruntled Athrun Zala went up to the machine and went inside. Thirty seconds later he came out and looked Gladys in the eye.

"I see then. Do you want to know what happened out there, Captain?" Athrun said.

"I'll explain." Shinn stepped up.

"Do so." Talia said.

"The Alliance did have a base there, but it wasn't fully constructed. Their defensive equipment was lacking... and I took advantage of that. They were using slaves to build the base and were killing them if they didn't comply with their orders. I ripped up the fences around the base and freed the slaves. That is when Commander Zala showed up and the enemy had two of the mobile armors we fought before after we left ORB. We defeated one of them, but other flew over to the fleeing civilians and blew itself up, killing them all. Thus, I present you with a report of what happened. Mission accomplished." Shinn said in a low voice. Talia lowered her head for a second.

"I see then. You did what I ordered you to do. Dismissed." Talia said in a slightly disturbed voice as she walked away, leaving everyone to their own means. Athrun turned to Shinn and began to speak. He was addressing both the pilot of the Impulse and the Captain of the Minerva.

"War is not some game to play the hero. Stop making decisions to please yourself. If you have all this power then take responsibility for it." The pilot of the Saviour said before walking away.

'Play the hero? Play the hero? I tried to save those people! They were being treated like slaves! You're an idiot, Athrun Zala.' Shinn thought.

'War is when people die, needlessly in a conflict when there is little or no good reason. Their rights are restricted and their lives sometime taken. I gave Shinn those orders because the Earth Alliance is our enemy and as such it is our responsibility to their defeat. I hope you soon realize that I am the one in the right, fellow member of FAITH. You are a soldier of Zaft. The Zodiac Alliance of FREEDOM Treaty. Those people out there were deprived of their freedom... it's something I cannot stand.' Talia walked back to the bridge.

* * *

Archangel Hanger:

The mobile suits had been called back and everyone stood staring at the object in the center of the room. The defeated Gaia gundam lay on the ground. Kira, Cagalli, Murrue, and Andrew as well as many others stood near it. ORB soldiers armed with rifles surrounded the cockpit, and Chief Murdock stood next to it with a device in his hand. The device was a little pad that was wired to the Gaia's door.

"You sure about this? Could be someone rather unpleasant in there." Murdock said.

"Yes. Guards at the ready." Cagalli said.

"Open the hatch." Murrue ordered as Murdock pressed some buttons and the Gaia's cockpit hatch opened.

"Come out, pilot. We've captured your mobile suit. We have armed guards at the ready so don't try anything funny." Kira said. Suddenly, everyone heard movement. Someone did indeed come out the mobile suit. A girl in a special pink Earth Alliance flight suit.

"Take off your helmet. Let me see your face fully." Cagalli ordered. The pilot slowly, and, with her arms shaking, reached up to her head and took off her helmet. It was a teenage girl, with short blonde hair, like Cagalli's but in a different style with purple eyes.

"Where's Neo?" She asked, turning her head.

"Neo? I don't know a Neo. You're now on the Archangel, the ship you sought to sink." Kira said as he approached the girl. The girl looked at Cagalli, and then pointed a finger.

"Wait! I remember you! Hi, Cornelia!" Stella said. Everyone either looked at the excited Stella or confused Cagalli. The Princess of ORB then took on a confused look before she remembered her trip to see Chairman Durandal, and the girl she had met on the flight there.

"Who's Cornelia? I don't know who you're talking about." Cagalli said before turning to Murrue and nodding.

"Take her to the brig." Murrue said as several guards surrounded Stella and took her to the detaining center on the Archangel.

"Who's Cornelia?" Kira asked his sister.

"Cornelia is the name I made up when I was meeting Chairman Durandal a while back. I met that very same girl on my way to Armory One before she stole that mobile suit. If only I had knew then." Cagalli turned to the Gaia. "Chief Murdock, see what you can do with it and report back." Cagalli ordered as the mechanic saluted her.

"Well, as me and Captain Gladys agreed upon, 'you have no way of knowing what awaits you in the future, so all you can do is what you think is right in this exact moment'." Murrue said. Cagalli nodded.

* * *

Shinn was in his bed reading a magazine when a certain blue-haired person walked in on him and came over to his bed.

"What do you want, Athrun?"

"That's commander Zala to you! I'm sorry, but I'm a little angry after what happened today."

"Okay, sir." Shinn rolled his eyes. "Commander Zala."

"What you did was irresponsible out there. You could have been killed."

"So? I'm a soldier, Athrun. Like THE CAPTAIN said I was following orders." Shinn retorted.

"That still doesn't fix the fact that many innocent people died that day, all because of you." Athrun said.

"All because of... bullshit! Those people were being treated like slaves, like rags. The guards would kill them without hesitation if they disobeyed. Their rights were stripped of them and they were being forced against their will to establish a military stronghold for the Alliance."

"Are you saying that they're better off dead than slaves?" Athrun asked.

"It's better to die on your feet than live on your knees, I guess." The red eyed magazine reading pilot said.

"And... what if that was your family? What if they were still alive in ORB... in one of those... camps the Seirans have made?" At this point Shinn lost it.

"Don't. Bring. Up. My. Family. That. Way. They died two years ago due to war. I lost it all that day. Today, however, I attempted to free people from bondage, and did so." Shinn said. Athrun, having enough of this decided to sit down on his bed. The day was done and there was nothing he could do about it. Shinn's eyes then went wide open as he had what could have been called an Epiphany; like a light bulb had just appeared over his head and was turned on. What if ORB had abandoned their ideals in the first war? What would have happened to the coordinator population in that country then? After all his family were all coordinators... What if they were still alive today and in ORB, and he with them... Suddenly, Shinn realized why ORB had it's ideals and for a second, saw that country, and it's ruler, in a positive light; in a respective light. Then he shook his head. 'Snap out of it. That bitch is still a murderer.'

* * *

"So... your group was assigned to sink our vessel? That's it?" Kira asked.

"Yes. That's exactly what happened. Neo told us that we would be facing our hardest battle yet." Stella said to the brunette next to her.

"Well... you did get captured, so I guess it was your hardest battle yet..."

"It was so frustrating because just a couple days earlier we were fighting in Carpentaria and then... that stupid guy with his fancy combining machine."

'Combining machine? The Impulse? Shinn? They fought the Minerva a couple days earlier?' Kira thought.

"You mean the Impulse. The gundam that you fought when you stole the Gaia? What else was with it? What other mobile suits?"

"Yes... the meanie who always got in the way. There was also that purple suit that I almost killed before..."

'Luna...maria? That was her name, right?' Kira thought.

"... and that white Zaku as well."

'That guy with the long blonde hair.'

"But there was one more..."

'One more? I thought the Minerva only had three suits on it...'

"What did this suit look like? Color? Abilities? Whatever? Tell me?" Kira asked, still sitting next to the girl.

"The last suit. It was... red... all red... and it could transform into an airplane, like one of the suits you guys have. The one that fought Neo."

'So Neo was the guy who fought Andy, and this suit? It was red? Could Athrun be piloting that red suit?'

"What else was on that suit? Any other details?" Kira asked.

"It had... what looked to be a large camera on it's head. In a horn like way."

'Definitely Athrun.' Kira deduced.

"WHEN DO I GET TO SEE NEO?" Stella began to whine. Kira made a 'shh' noise and pulled the crying Stella closer to himself.

"I hate to say it... but you probably won't see Neo again..." Kira said.

"WON'T SEE NEO AGAIN! YOU MEANIE! YOU'RE A MEANIE AND SO IS THE PILOT OF THAT BLACK GUNDAM!" Stella whined.

"Would it make you feel any better if I told you I was the pilot of that black gundam?" Kira said.

'I'm going to regret saying that...' Kira thought as Stella looked at him, her eyes crying before she tackled him to the ground.

"You meanie! You took me away from NEO! AND STING! AND AUEL!" Stella began to slap Kira senselessly. The Ultimate Coordinator took the hits.

'Wow... she's kinda just a child emotionally inside... it's weird.' Kira thought.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Kira pushed Stella off of himself, knocking he against the wall of the cell. "You tried to sink us, and we fought back. Did you expect us to just curl up and let you kill us? Really? We captured you so that we could get information out of you, and I have gotten information out of you." Kira got up and opened the cell door, before walking out. Stella got up and put her hands on the bar.

"Stella is sorry. Please don't leave Stella here alone. Stella want out!" She begged.

"You're a prisoner. You're staying here. I'm sorry."

"No... Stella... is really sorry. Stella won't hit Kira again. Stella... just doesn't want to be trapped in here alone... not without Neo... Sting or Auel... not without anyone."

* * *

-Flashback-

It was a room. A dark room. No lights... no nothing. The floors, walls, and ceiling were all made of metal. There was one door on one wall, which was also made of metal, cold metal. The door opened. A beam of light shone into the room and we could see a girl, no older than eight, being thrown into the room. Several grown men, who's faces were hidden were the ones who threw her in here.

"That should teach you a lesson. You're not getting out of here for five days." One of them said as the door was closed, putting the room back in complete darkness. The girl looked into the darkness, and then got up and began to run, but hit her head against one of the walls and fell down onto the cold metal, which knocked her out cold. Several hours later she woke up in complete and utter darkness, alone.

"Hello... is anyone out there?" She said in a worried tone. She got no response. "HELLO?" Again, no response. She couldn't hear or see anything. The only thing she felt was the cold steel that made up the room. The girl was trapped, and tried to get out. She got up and tried to find a way out, touching the walls with her hands, but all she felt was the steel of the walls all around her. There was no escape, no rescue, no nothing, and to top it all off, she was around eight years old. She sat down and began to cry. No one heard her but herself. She was trapped with no escape. Several days later when the door opened she ran out as quickly as she could. She didn't like that experience, and it haunted her. It made her think of death. Death... such a word... described when life ends... when the spark inside all beings is extinguished. Like a light going dark. It was what Stella thought of when she was in that room. Death. Cold. Dark. Nothingness.

-End Flashback-

* * *

Kira ignored the girl, listening to his orders. This was the pilot of a stolen gundam, who knew what she was capable of doing? He didn't want to take any risks. It was night time now, and as Kira began to leave he shut the lights off, but then stopped moving.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE STELLA HERE IN THE DARK! PLEASE! STELLA IS UNCOMFORTABLE LIKE THIS! STELLA WAS PUT INTO A DARK ROOM ALL ALONE WHEN SHE WAS LITTLE AND SHE DOESN'T LIKE THAT!" Stella screamed. Kira stopped, lowered his head, and then turned the lights on.

'She may be a killer, and a thief, but from how she's acting, she's sincere. It would be cruel to do this to her. She sounded like she was begging for her life right then. Fine then, I'll 'let her out' and ask Cagalli.' Kira turned the lights back on and walked back to Stella's cell, where she was crying. He opened the cell, but at the same time, anticipated an attempt to run past him and make a break for it. The young blonde girl simply fell forward and hugged him.

"Thank you, K... Ki... Kira. Can Stella... stay with you until she sees Neo again?" Stella asked. Kira was surprise, but then put his arm around her.

"We'll see... I have to ask my sister... the girl you call Cornelia. She's the boss around here, and her real name is Cagalli. Just don't do anything funny and I'm sure she'll be okay with it."

"Funny?"

"Don't try to run or do anything that would make you seem like a threat. Remember, you're still technically a prisoner... stay next to me though, okay?" Kira asked. Stella shook her head and walked with him out of the Archangel. Just as the two were about to leave the room the door opened and another girl with short blonde hair walked in.

"Kira, I came here because you were taking too long, but what is she doing outside of the cell..." Cagalli asked, looking at Stella. Kira sighed.


	17. Phase 17: Planning and Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

Cagalli looked at her brother expectantly, wondering why exactly the 'enemy pilot' was out of her cell and following Kira, with him okay with it.

"Well you see Cagalli. Apparently this girl is afraid of the dark." Kira shrugged his shoulders.

"It's true! Stella was... locked in a dark room all alone for a couple of days when she was young. Please don't have me stay in that dark cell alone, or at least don't turn off the lights!" Stella said. Cagalli turned and looked at the other girl.

"Kira... how can we even trust her? She's an enemy pilot and you're suggesting that she be allowed to walk around the ship as she pleases? Are you that... stupid?"

"No... no... Calm down, Cagalli. She'll be staying with me. I'll be watching over her." Cagalli gave a slightly angry and jealous look when she heard that.

"And what about when you go to sleep? What about then? Is she going to be in your room with you, hmm? Is she going to kill you in your sleep?"

"NO! NO! Stella... won't kill Kira. Kira is Cagalli's brother! Cagalli is Stella's friend! Stella doesn't want to hurt her friend!" Stella said.

'Well... that sounds sincere... As much as I don't want to do this...' Cagalli thought.

"Well then you'll bunk with me." Cagalli said.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Like a sleep over?" Stella asked with excitement.

"Kinda. If you are seriously my friend, which judging by how you acted on that shuttle and how you're acting now, then I guess you won't hurt me." Cagalli said.

"Cagalli, are you..." Kira tried to say.

"Yes, Kira." Cagalli cut him off. The three then heard a noise, a flapping noise to be specific.

"Birdie?" The green robotic bird flew next to the three before landing on it's owner's shoulders.

"Ohh... what's that?" Stella asked as she grabbed the bird off of Kira's shoulders and began to play with it. Kira's eyes turned to grapefruits as he saw Stella look as if she was going to dismantle the bird.

"HEY!" He took the bird away from her. Stella looked like she was going to cry. "I'm sorry, but this guy is very important to me." Kira said.

"Stella... is... sorry. Stella likes mechanical things..." The girl said.

"It's true. When she was on that shuttle with me all she could talk about was how she liked to play with technological hardware." Cagalli said.

"I see... Just don't touch what isn't yours, please." Kira said.

"Okay." Stella said in a defeated voice.

"Well I guess the first thing on our agenda is to have you see the doctor." Cagalli said.

'I wonder if this girl has... it...' The Princess thought.

* * *

Athrun and Shinn's room:

The FAITH member was busy looking through combat records of each of the Minerva's pilots. Fortunately for him, his red eyed roommate was nowhere to be seen. The data logs that Athrun were looking through were the ones that you needed to have special permission to see. Most logs just had data height, weight, and other information like that, but these files contained notes from past superiors.

"Alright... let's see here. Rey Za Burrel. Genetic type: Natural."

'A natural in the Zaft military? And a red suit at that? He must be hiding something, or is just that good.'

"Blood type: O"

'At least he's universal...' Athrun read through the remaining usual information, like height, weight, eye color, and age, till he found what he was looking for.

"So here it is... his academy scores. 'Although a natural pilot, he demonstrates piloting ability of a coordinator, a slightly above average coordinator. Possesses high spacial awareness. Listens to orders without question and is rather quiet unless he appears to fancy someone. Has been seen usually with friends Lunamaria Hawke, Meyrin Hawke, and Shinn Asuka. Prefers ranged combat, and excelled at the DRAGOON simulator. Final academy evaluation score: 90%. Score earned him elite pilot status and he placed second in class.' Okay so at least he'll listen to orders." Athrun moved on to the next file: Lunamaria's. Once more he read through the irrelevant info as he did with Rey, and reached the article on the pilot's abilities and personalities.

"'Average to above average coordinator piloting ability. Not much to say this pilot in terms of social abilities besides the fact that she's a teenage girl, a typical teenage girl at times. Best suited at support with long range weapons. Overall academy score: 87%. Score earned her elite pilot status and she placed third in class.'" Athrun searched up his final profile, and the one he had been looking 'forward to'.

"'Name: Shinn Asuka. Height: 172cm. Weight: 60kg. **mumble mumble**" Athrun scrolled down the page until he found the paragraph. Unlike Rey and Luna's, this one was actually a little bit bigger.

"'Astonishing piloting ability. Super cedes any other academy pilot that had graduated in the last five years. Abilities are estimated to be equal or greater to that of the pilots of the ZGMF-X09A Justice, ZGMF-X10A Freedom, and slightly inferior to the abilities of the late Rau Le Crueset, pilot of the ZGMF-X13A Providence. Determined and skillful, Shinn Asuka amazed his instructors with his abilities in both a mobile suit and in handheld weapon combat. Cause of this amazing skill may probably stem from his tragic past. Family died in last war. Despite his amazing abilities, Shinn Asuka has his faults. He is arrogant, stubborn, emotional, quick to anger, mouthy, and overall has an attitude problem. Back talked to instructors on a daily basis, even when threatened with expulsion. Was not removed from academy due to orders from higher ups to keep him. Overall academy score: 96%. Score earned elite pilot status and placed first in class. Assigned Impulse gundam.'"

'Well just great. This kid is probably the best pilot in Zaft right now and has attitude problems. Well you can't have your pie and eat it, after all... power comes at a price. Great abilities... bad attitude.' Athrun sighed. The door then opened and a certain Zaft pilot walked in. Shinn looked at Athrun and then at the computer before beginning to walk towards his bed. He then stopped and turned to face Athrun, noticing something.

"Hey what the hell is my face doing on that computer screen?" He asked in an angry tone as Athrun turned around and prepared to deal with him.

"What makes you think you can question a superior officer? Although, if you must know, I'm looking at your profile, and i'm perfectly allowed to do so." Athrun explained as Shinn gave off a 'hmmpf' noise.

"Looking at my profile? Trying to find my fault lines so you can stick a knife in them and twist away? Besides, don't FAITH members have important things to do? Why are you slacking off like this?" Shinn asked, his tone dipped slightly in liquid rage.

"You have a way of saying things that can really get on a person's nerves, you know that? What's really bugging you, anyway? You seem to be upset about me coming back? Maybe you didn't like it when I hit you?" Athrun asked.

"About the tone: I take pride in how I speak." He said, lacking sarcasm. "I wouldn't really say I was upset when you hit me, but you'll never find a sane person who likes to be slapped for idiotic reasons."

"Are you saying I'm an idiot, Shinn?" Athrun turned his head and asked.

"Well let's see... One day this guy is the bodyguard to the leader of ORB, AKA the cartel of smiling murders. He decides on the turn of a dime to leave, completely blowing his chances with said leader, and then is my superior and a member of FAITH. To me it just doesn't seem like there's any reason for you to be here, commander, or at least, any good reason."

"I can kinda see your point. It can seem pretty difficult to make sense of what I'm doing. However, as far as I'm concerned, I'm doing what's right."

"That's the same thing I thought when I tried to free those people. I did what I thought was right. If that's the case, then how do you feel about me saving them is how I feel about you coming to Zaft I guess." Shinn said. Athrun looked as if he was thinking for a second.

"So what you're saying is that what you think is right? Anyone who disagrees with you is obviously wrong, correct?"

"I don't know why you're saying that. If you truly are the veteran who you claim to be, the one who has fought against and alongside his best friend. The one who helplessly saw his own parents die, and directly opposed his own father, than you should understand by now that that's what all human beings feel. As far as we're all concerned, our own opinions are the truth, even when placed against undeniably opposing evidence. It is part of what makes us human, I guess. It is something humanity has coped with since it's birth and it is something that will never change. That's what I believe what I did in the Indian Ocean was right. That's why as far as I'm concerned your ex girlfriend is a murderer. That's why..." Shinn was cut off.

"If you want to think that Cagalli is a murderer than go ahead. Although we've had our altercations I will say right now she is no bloodstained killer. Though I guess your family's death is what made you come up with 'the idea'." Athrun replied.

"'The idea'? What the hell is that?" Shinn asked.

"You know, when you thought to yourself 'I need more power. If only I had more power. They wouldn't have died if I had more power.'"

"What?" Shinn looked at him confused. "I never really thought that. I turned to Zaft because I didn't know where to go. I didn't have anything left in ORB. The Earth Alliance? Hah! I never thought of my family's safety as MY responsibility and something that hinged on my own 'power'. I believed in the Atthas. I believed in Uzumi, listened to his speeches, and praised his ideals, as did my family. However, when the time came that those values would be tested... I lost it all. And yet... that arrogant girl supports them even to this very day. Actions speak louder than words, right? That's why I don't give a damn if I act like a brat... as long as I can walk the walk in the end!"

"Until someone higher up gets seriously annoyed..." Athrun grumbled.

"What was that?" Shinn asked, ready to yell.

"Nevermind!" The Red Knight sighed... he didn't want to deal with this. 'If power comes at a price then I guess my price is not Kira or Cagalli... but dealing with him. It's getting on my nerves how he can just do something like that and when I ask him why, he just says... 'because I thought it was right'. That's not a good enough excuse, Shinn.' Athrun thought. "And so you took it upon yourself to acquire power in order to protect yourself, after seeing those who you saw as a protector fail. However, the moment you acquire that power, you have the chance to become a tyrant and a force of evil. Just remember that." Athrun said.

"As you said, chance. No one considers themselves a tyrant, even after shown otherwise."

"That doesn't mean they arent'... I mean it, Shinn. We're going to have many battles ahead of us. If you forget what I said out there, and throw your own power at others in a blaze of righteousness, or because it conviently serves your own selfish purposes, then you'll be a destroyer, and nothing but that."

'Selfish? Ironic!' Shinn thought.

"Yes... a destroyer. That's not what you want to be, isn't it? We're here to carry our our missions as soldiers. We're not here to pick fights."

"Alright, alright." Shinn responded, clearly annoyed as Athrun got out of his chair and began to walk out of the room.

"We'll leave it at that. As long as you don't forget what I told you, you're going to be one hell of a pilot some day. Now, off to that 'important FAITH business.'" Athrun said as he left the room. Shinn snickered, and then walked toward the computer. A certain blue haired man forgot to log out and Shinn took advantage of the fact that he now had access to FAITH only information.

'Ya that's about right.' Shinn thought as he read his profile before looking up Athrun's. Although Shinn liked Captain Gladys a lot more than Athrun, he wondered why Talia told him to simply 'ignore him'. The page read as follows:

"Name: Athrun Zala. Height: 170cm. Weight: 62kg. Born: October 29, CE 55. Son of former Supreme Council Chairman Patrick Zala. Excellent piloting ability. One of the pilots later assigned to be part of the Le Cruset team, a group consisting of pilots with varying personalities but great synergy. Although he did not achieve first place in most academy evaluations, he displayed the greatest leadership abilities among his class, and was given the role of commander most of the time because of that, much to the valedictorian of his class, Yzak Joule's (son of former Supreme Council member Ezalia Joule), disagreement. However, as everyone has their weakness, Athrun's was one-on-one combat. In every combat situation where Athrun was put against a pilot of equal ability alone, he lost frequently or won by a hair. Whenever he was placed in a team fight, his ability to give orders and lead granted him victory. Even as a leader he opposed the idea of divide and conqueror. Melee combat is his specialty and that may be the cause of his weakness, as against an opponent with ranged capabilities, all they had to do was prevent him from closing the gap. Overall academy score: 92%"

"Huh. Chairman must think highly of him if he's in FAITH. Maybe he's a member simply so he can utilize those leadership skills." Shinn thought as he logged off Athrun's profile. "Either way someone like him should be smart enough to turn off the computer when they're done. Serves him right. Too bad I can't edit that stuff..."

* * *

Archangel sick bay:

"So where is our 'guest'?" Kira walked in and asked the good doctor.

"She went with the Princess a couple of minutes ago. She appears perfectly fine however there are some things I'm not too sure about. Lieutenant Commander, I must ask you something."

"What is it? Is something wrong with her?" Kira was a little startled as he asked.

"No... But remember when you fought those Earth Alliance gundams in the last war and said that there was something weird about the pilots?"

"Yes... you mean the ones that were onboard the Dominion?"

"I believe she may be like them. Some sort of EA experiment. I would need to know more but she's fine for now. Although something may turn up later. I don't know anything about the Earth Alliance's projects." The doctor said. Kira simply nodded and walked off, but stopped when the doctor called him back.

"Oh, there's something that you may want to know."

"What would that be, doctor?" Kira asked.

"I've only told the Chief Representative this so far, but the tests positive for SEED mode. Although it appears she hasn't activated it yet." The doctor told Kira.

"You're kidding. SEED mode? Positive? She didn't pilot with the skill of one possessing it."

"Like I said... it has yet to be activated for the first time, but it's there." The doctor finished.

* * *

Later that night, Archangel Bridge:

Kira, Cagalli, and Stella walked onto the bridge. Stella was now wearing an ORB uniform, one belonging to a crewman third class. Captain Ramius had asked them to come there for a discussion.

"Ah, there you guys are. Assuming nothing goes wrong, we'll be at our target location the day after tomorrow." Murrue informed.

"Good. The plan has remained unchanged?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes. Our strategy has not been modified..." Murrue said in a sort of low voice, with a hint of regret.

"Plan?" Stella asked. "What plan?"

"Nothing, Stella." Kira said, turning his head towards the screen, which was currently occupied by various news channels.

"Would it kill these people to report something nice for once?" Andrew asked, drinking some coffee.

"Oh you mean like a white dolphin in an aquarium having a cute little baby?" Murrue asked. Everyone began to laugh.

"Yup, like that." Andrew said.

"Doesn't anyone feel that this news is kind of strange?" Cagalli asked, everyone turning towards her. "Where are the news stories about the war with the PLANTs? All we're getting these days is about turmoil within the Alliance." Kira nodded.

"Speaking of the PLANTs, look at this." Mirallia said as she changed the channel, showing what appeared to be Lacus Clyne in live concert. The Pink haired singer was dancing and cheering as she sung of peace and other things that would boost the morale of the Zaft soldiers.

"She was meant to be sing. Good to see she's found her place." Kira said. The girl stopped singing and began to address the crowd.

"To all you courageous Zaft soldiers out there, we're working to bring you peace! Lasting peace!" She said, her voice echoing across the stadium. A close up of her hand was shown on screen. The camera viewed in on her hand, showing the ring. Cagalli's eyes widened as she saw it, and Kira took notice to this.

"You know... this may be a bit off topic, but although Earth has suffered a lot of damage from the fall of Junius Seven... but ever since then, the PLANTs have been acting with the best of intentions, despite the loss of three colonies. The allied nations... are acting like a bunch of idiots for going to war with them." Murrue said.

"I know... I need to do something about ORB!" Cagalli clenched her fists.

"Well... blame Blue Cosmos." Andrew said. A certain girl opened her mouth and began to speak after him.

"Well... it was mostly the fault of Lord Dj-" Stella blushed and put her hand over her mouth. Everyone, literally everyone on the bridge turned and faced her.

"Lord... who?" Cagalli asked, interested in this.

"Never mind! Stella can't tell you! Stella is... is... in trouble now! Neo told Stella never to talk of Lord Djibril! OH NO! STELLA IS SO BAD!" Stella covered her face and began to cry. Kira and Cagalli leaned over her and tried to get her to stop.

"Stella... please stop. Neo... isn't important right now. We're sorry for asking that." Kira said.

'Djibil... Djibril... sounds... familiar... I know I heard that name before but where... DAMMIT I CAN'T REMEMBER!' Cagalli thought.

"Okay... Stella is sorry for crying..." The girl got back up on her feet.

"Okay... back to where we were. Are you okay, Stella?" Murrue asked, receiving a nod. "Think about it... Chairman Durandal didn't launch a counter attack after the loss of Martius One through three... calmed everyone down from the Council to the citizens, and then fought a strictly defensive war on the smallest scale possible. If you consider those actions alone, he doesn't seem that bad." Murrue finished.

"Then again... you have to ask yourself... who gave those terrorists what they needed to drop Junius Seven? Somebody needed to..." Kira said, turning to Stella. "Stella, why were you at Junius Seven when it was dropped on Earth?" He asked.

"Stella's ship at the time, the Girty Lue, was ordered to go and investigate what had happened. From what Neo told me, our leader, Lord Djibril and his friends were all wondering what had happened, because it began so quickly." Stella said.

'Lord Djibril and his friends... Who could his friends be...' Cagalli thought.

"Well... maybe your Lord Djibril isn't somebody that powerful..." Murrue said.

"No! No! Stella is part of Phantom Pain! Phantom Pain is a secret group within the Alliance! And Lord Djibril is a very powerful man within the Alliance!"

"So you were part of the Earth Alliance? I guess the theft at Armory One was payback for Heliopolis..." Andrew said.

"Well... that rules out the Earth Alliance for dropping Junius Seven..." Kira said.

"I know where you're going, brother. When I first met Chairman Durandal, when I first looked at the Minerva, and the Impulse and other new Zaft gundams, I wondered why they were built in the first place... at that time. In a time of peace..." Cagalli said. "I guess we'll just have to wait until things play out till we make our verdict." Cagalli said.

"What do you mean?" Murrue asked.

"Why the hell would Zaft build an advanced battleship like that in a time like that? What is it supposed to do, look cool as it patrols space? To me the fact that the Junius Seven drop coincides with the Minerva's launch seems awfully suspicious." Cagalli finished.

"Which means that either Durandal had some bad luck, he's behind the whole thing, or he knew of this beforehand somehow and prepared for it." Murrue said. The people aboard the Archangel's bridge all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later that night, Cagalli's room:

Although the Archangel remained pretty much the same on the outside, the interior of the ship was a different story. The rooms, for example, went through a change. During the first war the Archangel's rooms were filled with two bunk beds. Now, since the ship requires a smaller crew than what it technically did before, each room baring the Captain's cabin had two beds, like a Zaft ship would have. In one bed in Cagalli's room the Princess herself slept, and in the other bed Stella slept. The ship suddenly shook from some underwater activity. There was a storm raging on the surface and the Archangel wasn't too deep underwater. Because of this, Stella woke up.

"I want..." *yawns* "... some water." She said as she got up and walked out of the room in her gown. The girl then walked down the hallway as the ship shook a little again. It wasn't as much as before, but you could still feel some movement. As she continued down the hallway she heard something. From inside another room.

"Bir...dieeeeeeeeeeee" It sounded like a machine was broken.

'What's that? Is that Kira's robot bird?' She thought as opened the door and walked inside. Indeed this was Kira's room. Stella scanned around, not turning on the lights for fear of Kira waking up and getting mad at her. Tip toeing around she found the robot. When the ship shook something fell on it and now it's wing was broken. Stella picked up the robot and examined it.

'Nothing too bad. I think I could fix it... no, Kira will get mad! But... what if you fix it and then show it to Kira? Yes, I'll fix it!' She thought as she carefully moved over to the desk belonging to the sleeping brunette and turned on a lamp, to low, before opening the compartments of the desk. She inspected the desk, looking for tools, or something she could use as a tool, and eventually found something of the sort. Stella grinned as she began to fix the bird. Kira would be so proud. Little did Stella know that the man who she was trying to help didn't only need his robot fixed.

* * *

For the fourth time Kira was assault by his nightmare, his demon. The scene played again, and as it usually did, it became clearer. Kira was about to fire his rail guns at the Forbidden gundam, when the Calamity collided with him and caused the shots to go astray. As soon as the rail gun shots were fired, Kira's vision if you will was paused, and his 'dream body' if you will, was allowed to float where it wanted. Curious as to the identity's of the people he accidently killed, Kira descended and looked at the people there a couple of seconds before the shots hit them. The little girl, who Kira guessed was twelve years old looked like the man and the women in a sense, indicating that she was their daughter.

"You... three... I'm so sorry. It's all my fault..." Kira began to weep. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice, but could not remember who it belonged to. All he knew that he had heard it before. It was a masculine voice, for sure.

"They didn't all die. One remained." The voice said as Kira felt his vision once more be taken out of his control. Kira was 'pulled' off of the hill he was on, and towards the body of a male child, approximately fourteen years old from his guessing. The child was wearing a hat and had black hair, but Kira could not see his face. Then, once again, Kira could control his movements, and went to see who this person was. When the person's face came into view, Kira's vision went black, and then he saw something. It was a head, made of metal. Kira knew perfectly well what this head belonged to.

"A gundam's head? What is this?" Kira asked as he examined the massive head, the only thing with him in this now sea of darkness. The gundam head was white metal, with a red chin and green eyes. For a V-fin this one had a white fin that was partially bent and above it a yellow one that was bent more.

"Who... is this gundam's pilot?" He thought. Little did Kira know that outside his body was tossing and turning, as usual. Fortunately for Kira, next to him was of course Stella, who was busy trying to fix the birdie until she heard him moving around a lot in his bed. The girl began to worry about the man sleeping a couple of meters away.

* * *

"Kira... are you awake?" She asked, turning and noticing his movements. Stella then got out of her chair and walked over to his bed. He was restless. "Kira... wake up..." She said, but he did nothing. "KIRA, WAKE UP!" Stella yelled, but got no results. She then yelled as much as she could. "KIRA WAKE UP!" The body on the bed began to act as if it was waking up.

"Ughh... huh..." Kira slowly opened his eyes and looked to where the sound was coming from. He noticed Stella and then freaked out a little, getting up. "Stella? What are you doing in my room?" He asked seriously. The blonde girl blushed. She was in trouble now.

"Oh... um... I woke up and was going to have a drink of water..."

"And now you're in my room. Why?" Kira was slightly angry.

'We trust this person from the Earth Forces... and now it looks like it was a bad idea...' He thought.

"It's just... when Stella walked by Kira's room, she heard a noise, and wanted to investigate. Your birdy..." Stella held up the partially fixed robot. Kira's eyes widened as he saw the shape it was in.

"What happened?" Kira asked. Stella simply pointed to the pile of stuff that fell on it.

"The ship swayed and that pile of stuff fell on it. I heard it power down as I walked down the hallway." Stella informed. Kira took the mechanical bird from Stella and looked at it.

'Was she trying... to fix it? How? This looks really damaged...'

"Did you try to repair it? It's really hurt..."

"Stella WAS repairing your robot when she heard you rustling around in bed. Stella thought you had a nightmare." She said. Kira lowered his head and remembered the past nightmare. He felt as if he was close to finding out the true meaning of his visions but was pulled out by Stella.

"I see... How are you exactly repairing this? With what? It's really hurt..." Kira asked. Stella pointed to his desk, where she was using his stuff. "You repaired him with just that?" Kira was confused as to how Stella could use regular office materials to fix his robot.

"Well... he's obviously not fixed yet. Stella still has to work on him." Stella said.

"Okay then... but wait until tomorrow. Go back to bed now. I'll take you to Cagalli's room." Kira escorted the blonde outside of his bedroom and down the short walk down the hallway until they reached the room belonging to the Princess of ORB.

"Be quiet. I don't want you to wake up Cagalli." Kira said.

"Is Kira happy with what Stella is doing?" She turned her head and asked.

"Yes... Kira is happy that you're fixing my Birdie." Kira said. Out of the blue Stella kissed him on the cheek and he blushed, so much so that he nearly fell onto his back.

"Goodnight, Kira." Stella opened the door and tip toed inside. Kira smiled as he walked back to his own room, only wearing a t shirt and boxers.

* * *

The next day onboard the Minerva:

"I'm picking up the guide beacon from Mahumel base, ma'am." Meyrin said as the Minerva approached the Zaft base.

"Lock onto the beacon and prepare to dock." Talia ordered.

"Locking onto guide beacon. Minerva preparing to initiate docking sequence." Malik said as he fiddled around with the Minerva's controls. The Minerva sailed into the base. It was by far the largest vessel in the area, dwarfing the nearby submarines that it was docking next to.

* * *

"Take us in easy, helm." Talia ordered as she gave a sigh of relief.

In the hanger of the Minerva everyone was busy. People chatted with each other about how things were going with the mobile suits. Overhead you could hear a voice giving instructions on what was being done to different mobile suits. Athrun got off of the elevator and walked into the hanger. Lunamaria quickly noticed him and ran towards him.

"Hmm? Commander Zala!" She said as she hurried towards the FAITH member.

"Yes?" He asked as he was handed a pad with information on it from the Zaku pilot.

"Man those guys at HQ are so lucky that they got Lacus Clyne performing live in concert! I wish I was there!" Vino said.

"You know, she's changed her singing style, don't you think? Before she sang about everything and everything, and now it's all about 'lasting peace' or 'a world without conflict forever'." Yolan said.

"Um, ya!" Vino said. Little did the two engineers know that behind them was Lacus' fiancé.

"We, you have to realize that her father died in the last war, like mine. She was very upset about that, considering how close our parents used to be." Athrun said. The two were startled by Athrun's sudden appearance.

"OH! Commander Zala!" Vino took his hand off of the keyboard he was using as he turned to face Athrun.

"Hey you two. Lunamaria just gave me this. Do you think you guys can address it?" Athrun handed the pad that Luna gave him to Yolan who took it and examined it.

"Sure. This'll be cake!" He replied.

"I'm glad to hear that." Athrun began to walk off.

"Hey, as her fiancé, what do you think of her new attire. It's kinda... revealing, isn't it?" Vino asked.

"Hehe... maybe a little. Lacus is Lacus, though. One thing you need to know about her is that she dresses weird and has a personal army of Haros."

"Which you built!" Yolan said.

"Indeed I did."

"You know, maybe Zaft should try to... I dunno... create Haro mobile suits for combat? That would be something to see, eh?" Yolan asked.

"Ya." Athrun chuckled. "That would be funny." He said. Above them, checking out the Impulse's Force Silhouette, was Shinn, who heard everything. The black haired boy walked to the edge of the platform and spoke to the three below him.

"Maybe they could annoy the enemy to death. That's all they're good for." Shinn said in an angry tone. Vino and Yolan laughed. Athrun, however, was not so pleased from hearing that, and felt offended.

"Shut it, Shinn! Haro's are awesome." Athrun yelled. The red eyed pilot rolled his eyes and continued his inspection.

"Whatever you say. Don't blame me when the evil spheres of 'awesomeness' take over the world and enslave us all." Shinn said out loud before quietly chuckling to himself.

* * *

"Navcom online. Contact merit five. LHM-BB01 Minerva, continue your approach."

"This is BB01, roger control." The Minerva finished it's docking procedure as the leaders of the Mahumel base observed the procedure from a nearby building.

"Docking completed. All hands begin inspection and checking procedures. Upon completion of duties remain on the ship until further orders are given. Commander Zala to the bridge please." Meyrin's voice echoed throughout the ship as everyone began their procedures.

"I wonder what our next assignment will be?" Rey asked Luna.

"No idea. Hopefully we'll just resupply and head right for Gibraltar. However chances are nothing of the sort will happen." Lunamaria replied, crossing her arms.

"Either way, we'll be working together closely, as always."

"On the battlefield, or elsewhere?" Luna blushed as she asked the blond male. Rey simply gave a small laugh.

* * *

Talia, Arthur, and Athrun, as well as several unnamed green shirts walked towards the group of people from the base. The two groups saluted each other.

"I'm the Captain of the Minerva and member of the FAITH special forces, Talia Gladys."

"Executive Officer of the Minerva, Arthur Trine."

"Athrun Zala of the FAITH special forces." The three most powerful people on the Minerva spoke to the man. He an average Joe in a Zaft black uniform.

"Ah, good to see an old ace return to Zaft. I'm Joseph Ruddle, Commander of the Mahamul base. Make yourselves at home." Joseph shook the hands of each of the three officers.

"Thank you." Talia responded. Talia, Arthur, Athrun and Joseph began walking towards the base.

"Can I get some coffee? This area doesn't offer much but we do have some damn good coffee beans."

"Ya, sure. Perhaps you might see the Desert Tiger show up one of these days for a cup of Joe." Talia joked.

* * *

"But you have to accept the fact that he's a member of FAITH now. It's not like he lacks the ability." Lunamaria told Shinn as the two of them, plus Rey walked down the hallway.

"Ya, I know that. But now I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place." Shinn said.

"What?" Luna asked.

"I think he's referring to what happened in the Indian Ocean." Rey guessed at what Shinn was saying.

"Exactly. On one side you have the Captain, a women I've known for some time giving me orders, and on the other side I've got this pretty boy punk telling me to do the opposite. Ugh... this will not go well..." Shinn said.

"Just deal with it. Let the Captain and Commander argue." Luna said.

"Says you. You two have it easy. All you have to do is stand on deck and play Whack-a-Windam all day long. I'm going to get something to drink." Shinn stormed off, leaving those two to themselves.

"Well he does have a point." Rey said.

"Oh, but supporting the ship can be dangerous." Luna said.

"Not when you have me protecting you in my DOM." Rey joked as the two laughed.

* * *

"The situation here seems difficult too." Talia said inside the planning room. On one end of the table sat Joseph and on the other end sat Talia, Arthur, and Athrun. The table itself was a holographic display, capable of showing people maps and such. It was currently displaying a map of Northern Africa, the Arab Peninsula, and the rest of the Middle East. Five locations were also displayed on the map, those being Gibraltar, Suez, Mahamul, Gulnahan, and a place above it simply labelled 'Top Prio' which sat next to the Caspian Sea.

"Yes, with the fighting strength they have at Suez we can't afford to go in carelessly. If we want to take care of Suez we should just do a descent operation from orbit. It's what we did in the last war and should work now. However, for some reason the Supreme Council refuses to allow that to happen." Joseph explained.

"I'm not surprised they didn't rubber stamp that idea. After telling the whole world 'we don't want to acquire new territory'." Talia said.

"Nobody wishes to escalate the conflict further. I fully support the policies of Chairman Durandal and the Supreme Council. But, because we're trying to play nice the enemy is getting away with murder." Joseph said.

"Hold on, does that mean there's something else? Other than Suez?" Athrun asked.

"Perhaps those other locations on that map have something to do with it. I wondering what 'Top Prio' means, exactly." Talia said.

"We'll get to that in a second. For now you can assume that the Earth Alliance is going to use Suez as a base to launch an all out attack on us here at Mahamul." Joseph had a pointer in his hand and pointed it over Suez before moving it in a line towards Mahamul, and then back over to Gibraltar. "Then they would swing around and destroy our Gibraltar base, which is critical. However, they're unable to do that right now. And here's why." He pointed at the 'Gulnahan' sign.

"The western region of Eurasia." Arthur said.

"Yes... now that we control both the Indian Ocean and Gibraltar, the Earth Alliance only has one supply route left, which they have to guard. Without it, Suez would be cut off and slowly wither away." Joseph explained, hitting a button which caused the map to change, revealing a three dimensional terrain map of the area around Gulnahan. "Therefore they're attempting to maintain their supply lines into Suez and suppress resistance at the same time. In order to accomplish this they've forcibly established a bridgehead here at the Gulnahan power station. As a result resistance forces in the area have be subjected to repeated attacks from Central Eurasia. The resistance hasn't been able to move into the south, and it's current situation is rather difficult." Joseph said.

"So what you're saying is that wiping them out here will not only cut Suez's juggler but also aid the resistance forces?" Athrun asked.

"Exactly." Joseph answered.

"A double blow to the Earth Forces." Arthur said.

"Yes, Commander Zala. However the enemy is fully aware of this as well. Obviously they've set up defensive structures to prevent us from doing that." Joseph changed the way the map looked again, rotating it. "The only possible way into Gulnahan is through this ravine. To defend the approach they've placed positron cannon on a mountain as well as a fully functioning mobile armor capable of deflecting our own weaponry. We've already made an attempt to destroy it. The results were... regrettable..."

* * *

-Flashback-

The scene opens up with a force of BuCues as well as one Petrie-class land cruiser moving towards the Gulnahan base. On the top of the mountain a positron cannon is charging up as the Zaft forces unleash all they're firepower upon it. A massive mobile armor, this time not a Zamza-zah, but something resembling a spider with a Strike Dagger torso appears before the Lohengrin and activates it's shield. The Zaft attacks hit the shield, and do nothing. The mobile armor moves away and the Lohengrin fires, cutting a path through the Zaft forces and wiping out the attack in an instant.

* * *

-End Flashback-

"Ah, just like the one we fought before." Arthur said.

"Ah... even though we're supposed to head for Gibraltar we need to do something here. Now, what is 'Top Prio'?" Talia asked, sipping her coffee.

"Now... if you thought this was bad enough, it gets worse." Joseph has the map zoom out and shift from Gulnahan to Top Prio, displaying a region that is not very different. "Now, we've recently received information telling us that the Earth Alliance has a top secret military weapons lab placed here, and that is where they're developing a weapon that is supposed to be even more deadly than a nuclear missile. However, there are only a few paths that a force and take to get there, and the only one that a land-based force, such as the one here can take, is through Gulnahan. The military strength at this base is equal to the one at Gulnahan, or perhaps a little weaker. That is our true target." Joseph said.

"We'll do it..." Talia said.

"Another assault on the PLANTs... surely this is what that weapon is for." Athrun said.

"We'll discuss the details and exact timing of..." Joseph tried to say.

"Tomorrow." The Captain of the Minerva interjected.

"Tomorrow? Isn't that a little too soon?" Athrun asked.

"No. Not at all. We need to take this out as soon as possible. This day right now is still young. Have your forces prepare themselves, Commander Ruddle." Talia ordered. Athrun clenched his fists. Arthur simply sighed and Joseph nodded.

* * *

"What exactly is Shinn's problem with Commander Zala? He's got this attitude and even went so far as to directly insult the Haros!" Meyrin said.

"Well... Shinn can be so immature sometimes. Other times he's a complete hero. I think he's just jealous of Athrun's FAITH status." Luna replied.

"Well if it wasn't completely obvious. Maybe there's something more about that nobody knows about?"

"Well whatever it is, it's probably none of our business at the moment. Shinn's just going to have to back down for now." Luna was busy washing her hair as Meyrin was trying to put on her uniform.

"You said it. Besides... Commander Zala is... a lot more mature." Meyrin struggled to button up a dress. Her face was getting sweaty from her futile efforts.

"Mature? He may seem mature but he's only a year older than me. Besides his signature isn't even a cool looking as the other ones I got."

"Do you like have a shrine for those autographs, Luna?" Meyrin asked. Luna blushed.

"What? No! Just saying. That Kira Yamato though, the way he writes his name... wow." Luna said.

"Speaking of those guys... I wonder where they are? They just up and disappeared out of thin air."

"Ya, I'm wondering about that too..."

"Maybe the Earth Alliance found them and they were sunk..." Meyrin suggested.

"What? No way in hell! If Zaft failed to sink that ship before there's no way in hell the Earth Alliance could." Luna said.

* * *

Morganroate weapons lab in ORB:

Erica Simmons was sitting with Ledonir Kisaka at her desk.

"So, the tyrants both Sr. and Jr. want us to develop a technology capable of deflecting a miniature genesis blast if it was ever shot directly at the ORB." Erica said.

"And you need me here why, Erica? The Seirans may become suspicious..." Ledonir said.

"I'm not going to waste my time developing something like that when we already have something along those lines right here already. I have one key, and you have the other." She opened a secret compartment in her desk and pulled out a card key.

"Is that really a good idea? I mean, after all, Uzumi did specifically state that those technologies were to be used when the nation is in it's last breath."

"We're not taking the machines themselves. They're reserved for the Prince and Princess if they ever return... now, let's go." Erica said as Kisaka nodded, getting up. The two transverse Morganroate's halls until they found the door they were looking for. Sliding their key cards in it opened, and the two went inside. Past that door was not a room, however, but a train. Ledonir the pressed some buttons on a panel and the train began to move a high speed. After about a minute the two reached their destination, Ono'goro crater, the heart of ORB. It was a dead volcano but due to the surrounding wildlife it was off limits. The train continued to travel on the inner wall of the volcano, and then the train stopped. The door opened, revealing a pitch black room. Erica hit a switch and some lights came on, but the room was still very dark. However, one could make out what looked to be two... no four massive metal and grey humanoid shaped machines each with the insignia of ORB on one shoulder as well as the numbers '01', '02', '03' and '04' on the other shoulders. These machines, however, would later prove to be very different from anything seen so far...

* * *

Author's Note: I know a lot of you may scratch your head as to why I'm portraying Shinn as a better pilot than Athrun. To this I simply say: It's because Shinn **is** a better pilot than Athrun. Bicker all you want about who's best in cannon, however as the author I'll just spoil to you right now... yes he is.


	18. Phase 18: Lohengrin gates

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

Okay, I've been waiting to write this episode for a long time...

* * *

In the barren desert of Eurasia a lone vehicle drove over the sand and across the rocks. Occupying this vehicle was a lone girl, who in all honesty was probably too young to be driving a car in the first place, especially out here and alone like this. Off in the distance, one could see three massive objects approaching. One of them was a brown color, and was cruising across the sand like ship would across water. It was the smallest of the three. Behind it was a larger and lighter colored vessel, which was also sailing across the sand. Both of these vehicles had smaller, but still large machines standing on top of them. The third object dwarfed both of the other ones in front of it. It flew in the air, and had a massive wingspan, and was grey and red. The driver of the tiny car shook her head as she headed towards the Zaft ships.

* * *

"Are we ready with the cargo hatch?" Talia asked aboard the Minerva's bridge.

"Yes ma'am. We're just waiting for the arrival of our 'guest'." Arthur replied.

"Point A, distance: 3000 and closing." Malik said.

"Have the ship go to condition red once we pass point A. Tell the pilots to meet in the briefing room once that happens. Arthur, you have the bridge." Talia got up and walked towards the elevator. Arthur saluted her as she passed by.

* * *

The vehicle was now directly under the Minerva, which was flying rather low. The ship lowered a platform from it's underside to the ground and the Cosmic Era esque jeep increased it's speed until it was on the cargo hatch, which then was lifted back up onto the ship. The girl in the car looked around, her eyes in awe at how the ship looked on the inside.

* * *

"What do they mean by local cooperation? Are we talking about the resistance?" Shinn asked as he stepped into the briefing room.

"Ya... I assume so." Lunamaria said as she took her seat. "I hear the situation in Gulnahan is pretty bad right now." She finished as the driving girl, Talia, and Athrun stepped into the room. Everyone stood up and saluted the three, except for Shinn, who as a little slow, but nonetheless stood up. Athrun gave Shinn a 'I noticed' that look and the Impulse's pilot tried to ignore it, but at the same time saw his Captain roll her eyes.

'She's just a kid...' Shinn thought. The girl looked at him, and gave an angry look.

"Please be seated." Talia ordered. Everyone sat down. "Alright, here's our mission. We're conducting an operation designed to break through the Lohengrin. Aiding us will be the Ruddle Team. As you should all know, or will know right now, taking out this enemy battery will be a difficult task. The Ruddle Team has already attempted to take it out in the past. The results were... not in their favour. This time, however, will be different." She turned to Athrun. "Take it from here, Commander."

"Um... okay..." Athrun moved to the side a little and the lights turned off in the room. A screen showing a map of the area appeared. "This is an overhead view of Gulnahan and the ravine known as Lohengrin outer gate."

'Outer gate? Then what's the inner gate?' Shinn thought.

"The town lies beyond this bluff here, and the power plant here lies just behind the town." Athrun used a pointer to indicate the areas on the map. "The only way to approach the area is to follow this rough line through the ravine." Athrun had the pointer path through the map of the ravine, and then pointed at the bluff. "However the enemy has placed positron cannon on the bluff in front of the town. There's no cover in the ravine whatsoever and you're within the cannon's range and line of fire with whatever route you take. Even if we decided to shoot at extreme range, the battery is protected by a mobile armor equipped with a positron reflector and is guarded by a swarm of mobile suits. So what our plan is..."

"You want us to destroy the mobile armor, blow the hell out of that cannon, and then go in a liberate Gulnahan." Shinn said. Luna and Rey sighed. "By the way, why is it called Lohengrin outer gate?"

"We'll get to that after we've dealt with this one. Athrun, continue." Talia said.

"Okay then, any suggestions?" Athrun asked.

"Unleash the massive swarm of annoy-o-tron bots. Also known as Haros. Get to work, Commander." Shinn said in the most arrogant voice possible. Lunamaria looked as if she was about to laugh for a second and then Athrun proceeded to slap Shinn in the face.

'Shinn... that's it. During off time? Fine but annoying? During mission briefing? No..' Athrun thought.

"Stop it, both of you." Talia ordered in a stern voice. She turned towards the girl and looked at her. "Ms. Coneal, please give this pilot the date you're carrying."

"Data?" Athrun asked.

"Wait? This brat? No way?" The girl said.

"That's right." Talia responded.

"Ya got a problem with that, kid?" Shinn asked.

"Ya I got a problem! I need a pilot who can pull off difficult moves. Are you sure this guy's up to it? Why doesn't this guy do it?" The girl asked, pointing to Athrun.

"Say what? You bashing my skills?" Shinn asked.

"No way. Shinn will be performing the mission." Talia said.

"But isn't this guy the one with elite status?"

"The Impulse is Shinn's machine. He will be piloting it. Besides the Saviour, even in flight mode, would probably be too big to perform this task." Talia said.

"Captain, what exactly will Shinn be doing?" Athrun asked.

"Ya, I'm wondering the same." Shinn said.

"You'll find out when Ms. Coneil gives Shinn the data." Talia said, looking expectantly at the girl, who reluctantly handed Shinn a disk. The screen changed again. This time it showed a path throw the mountains.

"Okay here's the deal. There's a tunnel down her that even a lot of the locals don't know about. It's not that big so of course mobile suits won't be able to use it. But luckily it's continuous and exits right below their battery. Right now the exit is blocked, but one good explosion should open it up." The girl explained. Talia nodded.

"Are you serious? He'll be coming out of the cave literally surrounded by enemy suits. This is... mad." Athrun said.

"Shinn will be fine, won't you." Talia said seriously. Shinn nodded in a sense. Athrun clenched his fists. Suddenly the intercom came to life.

"Approaching point B. All pilots are to report to their machines immediately. Captain Gladys to the bridge please." Meyrin's voice said.

"But... Captain..." Athrun said.

"If he'll be all alone then draw out the surrounding machines." Talia said as she walked out of the room. Everyone had walked out of the room but Shinn and the girl. When he tried to walk out the girl grabbed his flight suit to get his attention.

"What is it now? Is there something else you wanna say?" Shinn asked. The girl gasped and then explained.

"The last time Zaft attacked Lohengrin outer gate my town paid... a terrible price... A rebellion broke out in the town at the same time as the attack. Those who resisted the Earth Forces faced... unspeakable tortures..." She looked as if she was about to hold back her tears as she clenched her fists.

'What?' Shinn thought.

"So many people were killed. If we fail again... who knows what will happen. That battery... must be destroyed! Please do it! For my home and for the innocent people out there who despite their best efforts can't stand up against a stronger force."

"Can't... stand up against a stronger force..." Shinn said as flashbacks of his family's death played before him. He then looked at the girl, and her sad face, and put on a look of determination. "I won't fail, that's a promise."

"Hmm?" She said.

"My own family... died in the first war because believed in a nation that also stood defiantly against the Earth Forces. I won't... let the same happen to your town." Shinn said as he held out his hand to the girl, who looked up, and then shook it.

* * *

"We have arrived at point B, sir." An officer aboard the Zaft Lesseps-class ship said.

"Very well. Prepare for combat. Alert the Bagley and the Minerva as well. Prepare to launch all mobile suits." Joseph ordered. In the hanger bay of his ship pilots rushed to their machines and prepared to sortie.

* * *

"Standby to launch Impulse. Pilot to Core Splendor." Meyrin's voice said in the Minerva's hanger bay as Shinn ran towards the cockpit section of the Impulse. "Central Catapult online. Opening airtight shutter. Central catapult in launch position. Core Splendor, all systems online." Meyrin announced as the Impulse's platform was raised up. Outside the ship the Central Catapult door opened up and the launch strip came to life with different light colors.

"Lower the bridge. Prepare for anti-mobile suit combat. After the Impulse launches we'll move ahead of the Desmond and the Bagley." Talia ordered as the Minerva's bridge was lowered from the white and windowed upper level to the black lower combat level.

"Activate CIWS, Tristans and Isolde. Launchers one through seven, load tubes one through five with Parsifal's." Arthur ordered as the Tristans adjusted themselves, the Isolde was raised and it's three barrels extended.

"Hatch opened. Linear launch system engaged. Catapult power level normal. Core Splendor, you have the go ahead."

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, launching!" He said as he pushed the Core Splendor to maximum power and took off, the next platform for the Impulse being raised.

"Deploying chest flyer." Meyrin announced as the second piece of the Impulse was launched, it's computer programming telling it to follow the Core Splendor.

"Deploying leg flyer." The last piece of the Impulse that would be participating in this mission was launched, and with that the central catapult closed. In a room on the Minerva, a screen showed the Impulse pieces as they traveled. The girl looked at the gundam pieces and hoped that it would be successful.

* * *

Alarms sounded at the Alliance base. They now knew that Zaft was launching another attack on them.

"Incoming heat sources approaching! Scramble! All mobile suits are to launch immediantly!" A voice echoed throughout the entire base.

"Identifying Zaft battleships, sir. One Lesseps-class, one Petrie-class, and... THE MINERVA!" A girl in the control room announced.

"Damn Zaft, they never learn, do they? New ships or not, the results will be the same. Activate the Lohengrin! Send out the Gells-Ghe!" The base's commanding officer ordered. Before too long, the air around the base was now infested with Windams and Daggers, as well as one larger mobile armor.

* * *

Shinn flew through a canyon, his eye wandering between his map and the window. The two other pieces of the Impulse followed him, their flight path's clones of his.

"There it is!" He said to himself as he noticed a cave entrance in the mountain and flew the Impulse near it, eventually entering it. When he did though, his vision was virtually non-existent.

"AHH! What the hell is this? It's pitch black! I can't see a damn thing! Damn... I have to use the data alone!" He said as he maneveured the Impulse through the canyon. As he did, he saw his family flash before his eyes. "Dammit! I'll do it, for them!" He said as he almost scraped the Core Splendor against the wall of the cave but avoided it.

* * *

The starboard side catapult of the Minerva opened up extended to full length.

"Course clear. X23S Saviour, you are good to go." Meyrin announced.

"Athrun Zala, Saviour, taking off!" He said as the Saviour launched. As soon as he did, Lunamaria prepared to launch. On the other side of the ship however, another mobile suit prepared to take off.

"Rey Za Burrel, DOM, launching." He said as the DOM was launched out of the Minerva. Lunamaria's machine was now ready to launch.

"Lunamaria Hawke, Zaku, heading out!" Meyrin's big sister was the last mobile suit to exit the Minerva. At the same time, Joseph Ruddle's ship was deploying all of it's BaCUEs. The Minerva was flying directly overhead of the two land battleships.

"Ascend. Activate the Tannhauser. Make sure you pay close attention to where you're aiming. We don't want to blow up the town. Remember, we're firing to get the mobile armor to come right at us and play, not take them out in one hit." Talia informed.

"Yes ma'am." The bridge crew replied.

"Malik, make sure you're ready to avoid their positron cannon if they fire it on us."

"Aye aye, Captain." The helmsman said as the Minerva began to ascend upwards. The shutter on the bow of the ship opened up and the Tannhauser extended out of the ship and came online.

"Target those enemy mobile suits with the Tannhauser." Arthur ordered.

"Primary weapon bank, contact. Output stable. Releasing safety lock."

* * *

"Enemy ship preparing to fire positron cannon, sir!" One of the gunners on the Gells-Ghe announced. Along with the obvious positron deflector shield, the Gells-Ghe was equipped with two beam cannons on the front of the main body and one twin cannon on the back side of the body. The humanoid part of the body, a modified Strike Dagger, also carried a beam rifle in each arm.

* * *

"HA! Prepare to activate the reflector! We'll block it and then take out that ship!" The pilot snorted as the massive mobile armor moved forward towards the Minerva.

* * *

"Fire!" Arthur yelled. The Minerva's main gun made a buzzing sound and then fired it's massive white and red positron beam at the enemy suits. The shot hit the Gells-Ghe, who's shield stood in the way of the blast. Like before with the Zamza-zah, a massive explosion took place, and a shockwave radiated throughout the area. The Minerva was thrown a little to the side, it's crew bracing themselves as the ship adjusted itself. Down on the ground the Zaft land ships were moved backwards slightly and the mobile suits were thrown around like ragdolls.

* * *

"Let's go, you two. Luna to my right, Rey to my left. We want to take out that enemy mobile armor now that he's out front." Athrun ordered as the dust cleared.

"Right." Both pilots said.

* * *

"Aha. It seems their strategy is to attack us from the air and ground with their own positron cannon. It's not that bad of a plan though, I must give them credit for that, and it seems like such a pretty battleship..." The commander of the Alliance base sighed.

"Uh, sir?"

"Aim Lohengrin. Target the Zaft battleship Minerva!" He ordered as the Alliance's battery was adjusted and began to charge.

* * *

"Enemy battery targeting us at twelve o'clock." Bart informed.

"Maximum thrust! Descend! Evade it!" Talia ordered. Malik grunted as he piloted the ship.

* * *

"Lohengrin, fire!" The Alliance Commander ordered as the cannon fired it's own massive beam at the Minerva. The ship barely dodged the attack, with the shot passing directly over it. The bridge crew of the Minerva could even hear the sound of the blast.

* * *

"Captain, we're going to hit the ground!" Malik informed as he attempted to pull the Minerva out of it's descent.

"Engines to maximum ascend! All hands brace for impact!" Talia ordered as the Minerva hit the sand of the ravine and slide across it. The crew was holding on for dear life. Then, the ship took off from the ground and headed back into the air.

* * *

"Dammit! The Minerva!" Athrun said.

'No way they survived that!'

"Athrun, look!" Rey informed. The FAITH pilot looked up and saw the ship flying above them.

'Well would you look at that...'

* * *

"Dammit! Aim better, you animals! Recharge the cannon, stat! Get the Gells-Ghe back here! What are the Dagger teams doing, playing mobile suit chess?" The Commander ordered. As ordered, the hybrid mobile armor began to walk back to it's base. Athrun noticed this, and went after the machine.

"Lunamaria! That guy's heading back! Help me stop!" Rey yelled as he fired a Bazooka round at the ground near the Gells-Ghe was. Lunamaria aimed her beam cannon and did the same. The two shots hit the ground next to the mobile armor and caused the rock to crumble, which in turn caused the suit to start falling down a cliff.

"Get him, Athrun!" Luna yelled.

"Right!" Athrun withdrew his beam saber and came at the falling machine.

"Not so fast!" The pilot of the Gells-Ghe said as the mobile suit quickly accelerated ahead, causing the Saviour to slash at the area behind it. "Now take this!" The Gells-Ghe fired the cannon on it's back directly at the Saviour.

"Dammit!" Athrun yelled as he tried to use his shield. The blast from the mobile suit was strong, and kinetic. However shields weren't for nothing and Athrun knew this very well, using his own to block the attack, but losing the defensive armament in the process.

"Now to squish you!" The Gells-Ghe pilot yelled as he swung around and prepared to fire both of his beam rifles at the floating Saviour.

"Be careful in case he jumps!" Rey fired his Bazooka again at the mobile armor. The shot hit the Gells-Ghe's rear-right leg, breaking it off.

"How dare you!" The pilot yelled. "Quickly, ascend!" He ordered as the mobile armor lifted itself off of the ground.

"Luna! Take him out with your beam cannon!" Athrun ordered.

"Got it!" Luna yelled as she aimed her weapon at the spider tank mobile suit.

"There's a ZAKU targeting us with a high powered beam cannon!" One of the gunners on the Gells-Ghe announced.

"Quickly, activate the reflector!" The pilot yelled. Luna fired her beam cannon, but the Alliance soldiers were quick enough to turn on the shield in time. The blast hit the shield, and was deflected. "Suck on that, space freak! Ahh!" The pilot yelled. Unfortunately for the mobile armor, they didn't pay enough attention to Rey and Athrun. Rey fired his beam rifle at one of the emitters on the suit, which was on the main body as Athrun got above it and fired his own beam cannons at the ones on the upper body's shoulders.

"Sir! The shield!"

"Now! Kill him!" Athrun yelled. The last thing the Gells-Ghe saw on it's screens was a purple ZAKU off a little ways with a beam cannon, a DOM below it with a Bazooka, and the Saviour gundam right in it's face with a beam saber about to plunge the cockpit. Five seconds later all that remained of it was an explosion in the sky.

"Nice!" Luna yelled.

"Good work, you two!" Athrun said.

"Thanks! Now, for the rest of them!" Rey added.

* * *

"What? The Gells-Ghe has been destroyed? How is this possible? Whatever! How long till the Lohengrin is recharged?" The commander asked.

"Still a little bit, sir!"

"Fine then! Make sure you don't miss this time! Take out that battleship!" He raged.

"Tristans, fire!" Arthur yelled as the Minerva fired it's two double beam cannons at the enemy mobile suits, taking out four of them.

"How's Athrun and the others doing?" Talia asked.

"Ma'am, I've just received a message from Athrun. The enemy mobile armor has been destroyed! However he took some damage in the process." Meyrin informed.

"Okay. That's good. Now we're on equal footing. Keep an eye on the enemy's battery!" Talia ordered.

* * *

Shinn raced through the dark and damp cave, his data serving as his only guide. The computer started to beep, indicating something important.

"Destination? Is this it? Distance: 500?" He looked at the screen. Indeed, he was right at the exit to the cave. "Yes!" He yelled as the Core Splendor fired some missiles at the rock ahead. On the battlefield, all the Earth Alliance forces in the back could see was an explosion in the mountain, and then three things emerged from where the explosion took place, one after the other. "Here's my time to shine!" Shinn began to transform the Impulse into it's mobile suit mode.

* * *

"What? A mobile suit? Just below the cannon? ALL GUNS, OPEN FIRE! SHOOT IT DOWN!" The commander yelled as the fixed defenses of the base, several CIWS turrets took shots at the Impulse, which was now combined into mobile suit form. "What's the Lohengrin's power status?"

"It'll be ready to fire very soon."

"Aim it at the enemy battleship as soon as it's ready, if you miss we're all dead!" He commanded.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Shoot at me, will you? AHHH!" Shinn yelled as he began to open fire with his beam rifle at the turrets, taking them out. The Impulse landed on the mountainside below the cannon, and continued to evade fire from both turret and mobile suit alike. With his beam rifle in one hand and shield in his other he raced upwards to the cannon. His computer began beeping. "Huh?" He looked at his monitor.

'Enemy positron cannon preparing to fire? No, the Minerva!' Inside Shinn's eyes, a red seed exploded, activating his SEED mode. Shinn jumped up into the air and saw an incoming Dagger and threw his shield right at it.

"Eat that!" He yelled as the shield hit the mobile suit and destroyed it.

* * *

"Lohengrin firing sequence: twenty seconds."

"Checkmate, Zaft!" The commander said with a grin on his face.

* * *

"Ma'am the enemy base is preparing to fire it's positron cannon again!" Bart informed.

"And I can't pull off that stunt again, Captain! There's not enough room! If we descend we'll hit solid rock this time!" Malik informed.

"Captain!" Arthur yelled.

'Come on, Shinn. Pull through. We're all counting on you!' Talia thought.

* * *

"Lohengrin firing sequence: fifteen seconds."

* * *

Shinn could now hear the cannon as it prepared to fire. He glanced at it and saw that it was aiming directly at the Minerva.

"No!" He was now on the cannon's platform and charged at a Strike Dagger, now shield less. He took out one of his 'Folding Razor' knifes and went at it. "AHHH!" He yelled as the dagger hit the Impulse in the head, destroying it, and then in the leg, scraping it's armor. The Impulse, now headless, then stabbed the Dagger right in the chest, killing the pilot.

* * *

"Lohengrin firing sequence: ten seconds."

* * *

Shinn then mustered all the strength the Impulse had and lifted up the soon to explode Dagger and threw it at the Lohengrin.

"This had better work!" He yelled.

* * *

"Lohengrin firing sequence: five, four, three, two, one, ready!"

"Fire!" The commander ordered, but he would not see this through. The Dagger then exploded, destroying the Lohengrin in a massive explosion.

"The Lohengrin has been hit! Detecting power and structural failure throughout the base!" One of the men in the control room informed. The commander lowered his head.

"Well done, gundam. Well done." He said as the base began to fall apart.

* * *

The Impulse was partially caught in the explosion. Shinn get as far away as he could, but he was still damaged.

"Dammit! Thrusters disabled! Shit! Is this the end! No... I'VE STILL GOT SOMETHING UP MY SLEEVE!" Shinn yelled as he separated the three parts of the Impulse and put the Core Splendor back into flight mode. Unfortunately for the Minerva, all they could see was two explosions.

"Oh no, the Impulse!" Arthur yelled.

"Shinn!" Talia yelled.

"Ma'am!" Meyrin said as one of the screens turned on.

"I'm okay, guys! Mission accomplished! Heading back!" Shinn said on the screen. His eyes still in SEED mode. The bridge crew gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

All around Gulnahan, the Earth Forces were in panic. The lucky ones were able to pack up their stuff and get the hell out of there, but they were a minority. For the most part, the Alliance soldiers had nothing to look forward to but a painful death at the hands of some really, REALLY pissed off townspeople. All around the town the flag of the Alliance burned and people began to rebel, cheering in the streets now that they had been liberated. The Minerva landed on a nearby hill, near the town, it's mobile suits retrieved. As soon as Shinn got out of his cockpit, he was greeted by the rest of the pilots and the girl.

* * *

"Now that is how you take out an enemy positron cannon!" Shinn said.

"You almost got yourself killed!" Athrun said. "... but still... congratulations."

"Thank you, Athrun." Shinn replied, still disliking the fact that Athrun pointed out how a soldier almost got himself killed. Suddenly he felt something touch his knee.

"Your my towns hero! Thank you! I should have never doubted you!" The girl from the town thanked him.

"No, thank you... without that data, this mission would not have been a failure." Shinn said.

"There'll be time for celebration later. Right now this girl has to go home. Our mission is only half over." Talia said as she walked towards them all.

"What? Half over? What's the other half?" Shinn asked.

"You asked why this was called Lohengrin outer gate, right?" Talia asked.

"Yes..." Shinn said.

* * *

A couple minutes later, briefing room. The Minerva had taken off, as had the rest of the Ruddle team. They were now heading for the location known as 'Top Prio'.

"Right. Now, if you thought that was difficult, wait until you see this." Talia had the lights turned off and the screen showed a map of a similar location. Except this time the ground was completely rock, and this time there was a large body of water, near the Ravine. "Now, this area is our next target. It is called 'Lohengrin inner gate'."

"Wow, this area is just... wow." Shinn said.

"Wow would be right. The Ravine is tighter, and is solid rock. In addition, the Alliance has set up a defense system similar to the one we just broke our way though here. To make matters worse, we know nothing of any kind of cave to launch a sneak attack from." Talia said.

"So basically... we're just going to have to... bust through them with brute force this time?" Shinn asked.

"Yes... and with the damage to our mobile suits it will be difficult." Athrun answered.

"Hey, I'm not the one who nearly got blown up, from what I heard! You should be more careful, Athrun!" Shinn insulted Athrun sarcastically, the blue haired one looking as if he was about to hit Shinn.

"Don't. Do. That. Again. Both of you... don't make me throw you off of my ship, got it?" Talia ordered. "Anyway, like I said, this will probably be our toughest battle yet. Our first priority it to take out that mobile armor, and then we'll attempt to blow up the entire base with the Tannhauser. Hopefully they don't blow us up with their cannon before that."

"Hey, Captain..." Shinn said.

"Yes?"

"What's that area with water... could we use that to our advantage?" Shinn asked.

"I don't really know. There's rumors that area is leads to an underwater cave which exits in the Caspian Sea. Either way, I don't see how we could use that..." Talia responded.

"Why exactly are we taking out this target again? There's no town here to liberate!" Shinn said.

"The reason we're taking this area out is... Athrun, why don't you say it." Talia looked at the blue haired boy.

"Lohengrin inner gate is guarding a lab where the Alliance is trying to develop some sort of nuclear missile. Stronger than ever before..." Athrun said. The people in the room began to gasp and whisper among themselves.

"I see. So that's why it's such a big problem..." Shinn lowered his head and remembered the destruction of Martius One, two, and three. Suddenly, the intercom came online.

"Captain Gladys to the bridge. Captain Gladys to the bridge." Arthur announced.

"Athrun, come with me." Talia ordered. Athrun nodded and followed.

* * *

"What is it, Arthur?" Talia asked.

"You better... come look at this. We've got a visual on Lohengrin inner gate." Arthur informed. Talia looked out the window. The Minerva was going at a fast pace. Usually it would take longer to get there, but something was up now.

The entire base... was destroyed. Nothing was there anymore. It had all been annihilated. An eerie silence filled the area as the Minerva observed the destruction.

"What the hell? Take us to the research center where they're developing those weapons." She ordered. The Minerva went over the mountain and saw the remnants of the Earth Alliance research center. Talia simply sat back in her chair and put her hand on her chin.

"Orders, ma'am?" Arthur said.

"Take us back to Mahamul. Inform the Ruddle team as well." She said as she then got up and left the bridge, her face filled with confusement.

* * *

"Captain?" Shinn asked as Talia and Athrun got back into the room.

"Well... I've got some good news." She turned the screen off. "Forget everything we just explained." Everyone looked at the Captain with confuddlement.

"Umm?" Rey asked.

"Lohengrin inner gate... is no longer standing. I don't know what happened but it's clear now that we no longer need to carry out this task. You may all relax until we hit Mahamul again." She said as she walked out of the room. A sigh of relief went over everyone's faces, but still, they were worried.

* * *

-Author's Note-

I changed the way the Gells-Ghe dies for two reasons. A) To show that Athrun's a good leader. B) Saviour shoots the mobile armor's front legs off and that is what kills it outright in the anime. I watched that and was like 'That's it? Lame.'

Addressing reviews:

I've already replied to these people, but if anyone's wondering, I'll tell you what I wrote.

Yue Asuka wrote:

Shinn is supposed to be shorter than athrun since he is younger than him [refer to wikia gundam] i don't mind if shinn act like a jerk since he could be a total jerk sometimes but of course he had his soft side, wonder if you gonna show it here

For Shinn being a better pilot than Athrun i think that's fine since Athrun has more doubt on a fight XD

Kira and Stella is OOC in my opinion but well, it's a nice story :]

Response:

Well this is my story, my rewrite. I'm allowed to change things (e.g. character height). Just because you're older than someone does not make you taller than them. Besides when I was actually watching that episode of GSD, when Shinn and Athrun are talking, they are pretty much the same height, with Shinn's hair height giving him a slight lead. Thing is that in that scene Athrun was standing completely straight, while Shinn was leaning a little. So I just called BS on gundam wiki and went with my own guess because of the actual show.

Of course I'm going to develop him later.

In all honesty I see Shinn as Kira's equal, canon wise, if not a bit less.

trulyanimelover06 wrote:

thank you very much for the update... i guess stella won't die (yay)... cause i can see the beginning of kira x stella... i kinda agree that shinn is better than athrun cause i really haven't seen him defeat someone with a better gundam than his... so the victory is mostly thanks to the advancement of his gundam... and the other times he defeat the gundam is due to self destruct so not much of skill there... meyrin being too much of a fangirl is annoying... she should listen to luna more... rey is a natural does this mean he is not a clone? the 4 machines in orb (4 akatsuki type gundams?) thank you very much for your update and looking forward to your next update...

Response:

I liked Stella. Her death made me cry.

Let me just put it this way. I've yet to see Athrun take out entire fleets of enemy ships with little to no support without having a crack machine (justice/infinite justice) and a really stupid device (meteor). Shinn on the other hand... the battle outside of ORB when they leave as well as episode 28 come to mind, as well as the assault on heaven's base and the assault on requiem.

i literally copied most of her lines from the show itself. didn't have much to say. I kinda like meyrin as is.

No rau was a clone too. remember when the engineer told him about the dom and mentioned rau and the providence. rey's 'hands clenched at that'.

Time will tell. If you want to honestly know they'll be similar to the ones that each person gets, but modified. Those suits, like what I s


	19. Phase 19: The hidden truths

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

"This is Diocula port control. Maintain your heading Minerva. A big welcome to you and your crew." The port controller at Diocula announced as the Minerva pulled into dock slowly.

"So this is Diocula? What a wondrous city! It's absolutely beautiful. How long has it been since we've been to a place this nice? It seems like ages." Arthur said with excitement as he walked with Captain Gladys, the two of them observing the surroundings.

"Yes, I have to agree. It'll be nice to take a break for a while. Up till now it's all been salt water oceans, dull mountains, and military bases. I'm sure everyone would be thrilled if we could get a little R&R here." The two finished walking onto the dock. Off in the distance, or rather, directly ahead of them was a gathering of Zaft soldiers, mainly green shirts, who were cheering and dancing over something. "Oh, what do we have here?" Talia asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, ma'am." Arthur said. Talia put her hand on her forehead and looked into the distance. She saw a screen with a round robot on it jumping up and down. Looking up, she observed a... bright pink colored ZAKU being carried by a purple DINN and what looked like an orange ZAKU, but different, and flight capable. The pink ZAKU's shield had writing painted on it, and said 'Lacus Clyne Love'.

"Hello everybody! It's me, Lacus!" The pink haired girl said as her special suit was lowered to the ground. Flying overhead was an incoming transport plane, carrying several Zaft higher ups, including Chairman Durandal himself.

* * *

"Be careful with her!" One man said with worriment as he looked out the window. Durandal simply smiled as he looked down upon the crowd. The ZAKU was eventually lowered completely to the ground and the two suits holding it up where free to do what they wanted. Lacus sung her song as the crowd cheered her on with 'Let's go, Lacus' and other inspirational phases. Off on the sidelines the orange mobile suit had powered itself down and it's pilot came out and lowered himself to the ground. It was none other than Heine Westenfluss, a Zaft red shirt who also wore a FAITH badge as well.

* * *

Vino and Yolan ran as fast as they possibly could into the crowd, trying to get a closer look of Lacus. Shinn walked slowly, but honestly, he was only here because he didn't have anything else to do. Athrun was observing the concert, Lunamaria and Meyrin next to him, with Rey following behind.

"Hey Athrun, did you know she was going to be here?" Rey asked from behind. Athrun turned around.

"Umm... well... no, actually. This is just as much of a surprise for me as it is for you." Athrun answered.

"Well no one can ask you to keep an eye on her twenty-four seven, even if she is your fiancé." Luna commented.

"You are both busy people, after all. With you being with us on the Minerva and her travelling around. Hopefully you'll get some time to spend with her." Meyrin said as she was quickly knocked in the back and fell, Athrun catching her. "Hey, watch where you're going!" She yelled at the person who bumped her, that person ignoring her completely like the mindless drone he probably was. She then noticed that Athrun had caught her, and she stood up straight. "Oh... thank you, Commander Zala!"

"No problem. It looks like this area is full of people who want to run." Athrun rolled his eyes.

"I think we'd better go somewhere with less traffic." Rey caught up to them and pointed at a space in between two cargo containers.

* * *

Talia was standing next to an excited Arthur, not really caring about what was going on at this point. Then she noticed Durandal off in the distance, and he looked back at her for a second. Then she turned and looked at her second in command and as she did her face turned into liquid confusion.

"Super! What an amazing coincidence!" Arthur said as he practically jumped up and down.

"Uh... Arthur... stop that. You're a grown man for crying out loud." Talia said, her voice low and serious. Arthur stopped and as he did Talia walked off.

* * *

Lacus nearly fell on her ass as she was thrown a massive bouquet of flowers from the crowd.

"Oh thank you everyone!" She waved to her fans. "It just fills me with happiness to see all of you here today!" The crowd cheered. "To all you courageous Zaft soldiers: You've worked for nothing more than the sake of peace, to protect our people, and I commend you for that!" She then looked beyond the fences that blocked the townsfolk from getting into the Zaft base. "Oh, and a big thank you to the people of Diocula!" Everyone cheered for her. "So let's all work together until we can bring this conflict to a peaceful end."

* * *

Off in the distance you could see a car with two people leaning on it. They were Sting and Auel, and they were observing everything.

"What a spectacle!" Sting said sarcastically as he and Auel drove off.

"Oh don't be such a stiff, Sting. It looks like they're having fun. Too bad all that awaits them is death... one day... hehe! Ah... Zaft. So, what's the word, are we still going after that ship?" Auel asked.

"Maybe... that's what Neo wants. But not the two of us alone, that's for sure. When we do go we're going to have some big guns and powerful friends by our side." Sting replied.

"Ya... remember what happened last time... ughh!" Auel groaned.

"I hear you. I'm just as upset about Stella's fate as you are. All we can do right now is hope she's okay though. Even without her we still need to press on. We're Phantom Pain after all, and failure is not an option!" Sting said.

"Meh, all I just care about is using my mobile suit!" Auel said.

"You know, we haven't had a whole lot of luck with that ship. Or the other one, that's for sure. We nearly sunk the Minerva because of your surprise attack and with that other one we just flat out lost."

"We'll be sure to take both of them out next time. Hehehe."

"We better. Or else we'll look bad and unreliable. You know what happens then..."

* * *

Several Zaft mobile suits, including the orange one piloted by Heine were surrounding what looked to be a very old but still good looking building in Diocula. Gilbert Durandal stood on a deck, his arms on a balcony, when two people approached him.

"What's going on with you, showing up in a place like this?" Talia asked.

"Ah... Talia? Are you surprised? Welcome to Diocula, Captain Gladys and Rey Za Burrel." Durandal turned around.

"Yes! Of course I'm surprised! But this isn't the first time you've done something unexpected." Gladys and Rey saluted the Chairman of the Zaft Supreme Council.

"You look well, both of you. I've been hearing about your exploits and I'm very pleased, to say the very least." Durandal complimented them.

"Gilbert!" Rey looked at the Chairman with a bright look in his eyes.

"And it's good to see you too!" Durandal looked at Rey, who literally jumped into his arms and hugged him.

* * *

Shinn, Lunamaria, and Athrun got out of a limousine next to the entrance to the building and were met by Heine. He saluted them, and in turn, they saluted back.

"Come with me, you three." He said as he turned around began to walk up the steps.

* * *

"So why did you come back? Is the Atlantic Federation up to something? Otherwise... I'm having a hard time understanding why you came down here." Talia said. The three of them were sitting at a table. On one end you had Durandal. On one side you had Rey and two other chairs, and on the other side you had Talia and one other chair. Suddenly they heard footsteps and everyone turned to look at their origin.

"Excuse me sir." Heine saluted. "The mobile suit pilots from the Minerva have arrived sir." He informed. Next to him was Athrun, Luna, and then Shinn.

"Ah, Athrun. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Durandal got out of his chair and walked towards the four of them, the rest of the pilots saluting him.

"Chairman Durandal... hello." Athrun shook Gilbert's hand.

"And you are?" He looked at Luna.

"I am Lunamaria Hawke, Mr. Chairman." Luna stood up as straight as she could and looked Durandal in the eyes. He then shook her hand. He then looked to the third pilot. By now Heine had now went over to the sidelines and was leaning against a wall.

"Shinn Asuka, Chairman Durandal." Shinn said as he also shook Durandal's hand.

"Ah, I remember you! The Impulse pilot. Your actions the other day were... very impressive." Durandal said as Shinn soaked that up as his eyes widened with joy. "You know, you've been recommended for a decoration. I believe you'll have the results in your hands shortly."

"Well thank you very much sir!" Shinn said with glee.

A couple minutes later. Shinn was sitting next to Talia, and Athrun and Luna were next to Rey. A servant had just finished giving each of them a cup full of coffee.

"... and to think that your first engagement was at Armory One itself!" Durandal said.

"Well... I have to thank the Captain and Commander for that one, as well as the villagers that helped us out with their secret data." Shinn said.

"This great city was liberated because of all of your efforts, you know that? Ahh... I'm proud of each and every one of you." Durandal said.

"Thank you very much sir!" Athrun said.

"Yes, thank you very much. You're too kind." Luna said.

"In any case the world is still in turmoil right now." Durandal said, sipping his coffee.

"Have there been any new developments out in space? What about the Earth Forces on the Moon?" Talia asked.

"Ah... a minor skirmish here or there... but that's it. Makes a man like me wonder why they continue to press on with this conflict..." Durandal answered.

"Yes... have you heard any news on what happened to that secret Earth Alliance weapons lab? We went there... and saw destruction. We were unable to retrieve any data on the weapon whatsoever." Talia said.

"I see. We are still completely in the dark about what happened there. It's a complete mystery to all of us. I'm worried though, if that weapon was to be in the hands of some unknown terrorist group..." Durandal shook his head. "Just think..."

"Then we would find them and take it back!" Shinn interrupted him. Athrun gave Shinn a nasty look for interrupting the Chairman. Durandal looked surprised for a second and then began speaking again.

"That's the spirit, Shinn." Durandal said. "Good idea, but we're in the dark about a lot of things. Many rebel groups wish to fight against the Alliance and have contacted us for aid. Still... that begs the question: What are we doing here?" He asked.

"Has there been any progress towards a ceasefire or ending the war outright?" Talia asked.

"No... there hasn't been. The Earth Alliance is still as firm as ever with their demands."

"That's outrageous!" Athrun yelled. "How dare they... make such... heinous demands... destroy three colonies... which in turn killed around six million people, and then keep demanding that! Do they have no sense of justice?" He asked.

"I must say I agree with Commander Zala right now. However, ending a war... choosing a path that leads to the death of conflict is much more difficult than choosing to fight. The Alliance isn't going to fold right now and until we find their weakness... there's nothing we can do." He crossed his arms.

"Chairman, if I may..." Shinn said.

"Yes... go on, speak out. Athrun did, do the same. I value all comments from those fighting on the front lines. You might say I invited you guys here just to get your various opinions, being ace pilots and all." Durandal said.

'Be like Athrun? No. But still... here's my chance.' Shinn thought.

"I think it's important to avoid conflict at all costs, sir. However, if the enemy is threatening us, then we don't have any choice, we must fight. If we don't fight when there's an obvious need, then we won't be able to protect that which is most important to us, not even ourselves. Innocent people, who wish to have normal, peaceful lives should be protected. However, that is idealistic to say the least... and I think Commander Zala knows how I feel about that very word..." Shinn explained.

"But... there's a problem with that..." Everyone turned to Athrun. "A friend asked me a question once. If a person kills for vengeance, and then is killed for being a killer, then when will peace be found?" Athrun said. Shinn was shocked by this.

'If a person kills for vengeance... and then is killed for being a killer... That's... deep, but true.' Shinn thought.

"When I first asked that question I was unable to come up with a good answer, and still cannot, even to this day. That is why I believe that war should no longer be allowed to exist. But to do that I must fight for it, which is why I'm still here, back with Zaft, guarding my homeland." Athrun finished. Durandal smiled.

"You've created a paradox, Commander. You want Eternal Peace which does not involve fighting, yet you have to fight for Eternal Peace. Even then, after you die, how to you ensure that your peace will sustain itself? The world has tried to maintain peace forever, but every attempt in the past has failed." Shinn said.

"Just because something failed in the past, doesn't mean it will fail in the future. Why do we keep fighting if there is no end in sight? Why don't wars go away? Throughout history, people have cried out against war and the pain it brings. What are your thoughts on this, Shinn?" Durandal asked.

"I think it's because... throughout history... there has always been selfish people, who are greedy and will do whatever is necessary to sate themselves. Blue Cosmos... the Atlantic Federation... both are examples of this."

"That is quite true, young pilot." Durandal was looking out on the balcony as he heard Shinn but now turned around. "I assure you... there are many people like that. They want what others have. They hate and despise those who are different. People continue to fight each other for reasons like these. However, war has another side, like a coin. Ironically, it's other side is all about..." He pulls out a coin from his pocket and flips it. "...coins."

"Money?" Shinn looked at him with confusement.

"What do you mean, Chairman?" Athrun asked.

"What I'm about to talk about is another side of the war. It is far more hopeless. For example this machine right here." He points to Heine's orange machine. "The ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited." That got Heine's attention.

"This machine in particular was rolled out of a military factory merely days ago. Since we're in a war new models are produced one after the other in an endless chain... or until the war ends. On a battlefield, missiles are fired, mobile suits blow up, ships are sunk, and countless things are destroyed, not counting the amount of lives lost. In the meantime factories are continuously producing new model, after new model. Demand is so high sometimes that the production lines have trouble keeping up. Supply and demand, you see..." Durandal said.

"Chairman!" Athrun said.

"Now, all of you, think about what it costs to produce just one single machine. If you think of it as a business, no other venture provides that much of a turnover, while simultaneously pulling in enormous profits. Profits..."

"Chairman, should we be discussing this?" Talia asked. "I mean... isn't..."

"Sir... this is disturbing, truth be told..." Shinn said.

"Yes, very disturbing, but at the same time, true. Yet it is a necessary part of conducting a war, and cannot be helped. However, it warps people. People learn to think differently if it involves a profit... Who cares about those dead people? Those families... gruesomely torn to pieces. I just have my fat paycheck now so that's all I care about." Durandal said sarcastically as Shinn thought for a second about his family... and those who died... did they die because of that same philosophy? "This also cannot be helped. When war ends... there is no more need for mobile suits and battleships, and as such profits dry up. What if there was another war? Then profits would skyrocket. Therefore there are some people who desire war, and want it more than anything else, for they have the ability to outright protect themselves from danger... while others suffer... but they don't care, do they?"

"THAT'S SICK MINDED! HOW HEARTLESS!" Shinn yelled, clenching his fists.

"Yes, I know Shinn... and then they spout their propaganda! They're enemies! Fight them! They're different! Kill them all! Fight them all! That is what goes through the minds of the people while those who pull the strings behind the curtain rake in more money than they would ever possibly need, but never enough to satisfy their own greed. I believe that if we look behind those curtains... we may find those responsible for the conflicts that face the world. If at all possible though, I'm going to change all of that..." He paused for a minute and took a breath. "That is my ambition..."

'So... is this really what Durandal intends to do? Is this really what he thinks will end war? If it really is true... then I guess... I guess I've picked the correct side... because to hell with those bastards who would start wars and end lives for something as trivial as money...' Athrun thought.

* * *

Sometime later, during the evening. The group was walking down a hallway.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Luna asked.

"Yes! Of course. It's your time off. You've earned it! Chairman Durandal did make the offer. You have my permission." Talia replied.

"There's no reason for you to hesitate. Shinn, Lunamaria, I'll head back to the ship and..." Athrun tried to say.

"Excuse me, but..." Rey interrupted. "Athrun, you and Shinn are our ace pilots, and Lunamaria is a girl. I find it fitting that I go back to the ship."

"Okay then, fine. Thank you, Rey." Athrun said.

"Hey! Athrun!" A certain pink haired girl said as she walked towards them.

"Lacus!" Athrun said back.

"It's Lacus! A wonderful performance on your part." Durandal complimented her.

"Thank you, Chairman." Lacus said as she hurried towards Athrun. She hugged him and he hugged back. "I heard you were at the hotel so I rushed here as quickly as I could."

"Well... thank you." Athrun replied. "Your performance was stellar, Lacus."

"What a coincidence! And I just told them to spend the night here. Why don't the two of you go out together for dinner, on me." Durandal said.

"Thank you, Chairman." Athrun said.

"Come on, let's go and make the reservations." Lacus said as the two of them walked off.

"Rey, before you leave, I'd like to have a moment of your time." Durandal said. Rey nodded.

* * *

Couple minutes later, Rey and Durandal were talking in a limousine on their way back to the Minerva.

"So, tell me, how have things been going on the Minerva? How receptive has the crew been about Athrun being onboard? Was putting him on a wise choice? I hope so." Durandal asked.

"Well... the situation has two sides. First, you have the side that likes Athrun. That is me and Luna practically, and a few others. Luna seems to be pretty receptive about him, even if she doesn't show it sometimes and I rather like the man. However..."

"Don't tell me the Minerva's best pilot has a major problem with his superior. Sigh... at least he's always obeyed Talia for the most part for some inexplicable reason."

"I'm pretty sure Shinn doesn't like Athrun one bit, deep down on the inside. He keeps telling me about how he thinks putting Athrun in the same room as him was a bad idea, and that Athrun's promotion to FAITH insults him. However, it gets worse."

"Worse? I thought the worst thing that could happen then would be to have Shinn dislike him. In fact I expected it to an extent, considering Athrun's past relationship with Lady Attha. So what is it?"

"Power struggle. Captain Gladys and Athrun don't exactly see eye to eye sometimes, and then they have a feud over what kind of strategy will be used. The worst of it was when we were in the Indian Ocean, and even when we were attacking Lohengrin outer gate, I felt some kind of authority struggle between them during our briefing. However most of the time when this happens, Shinn backs Captain Gladys up and supports her."

"Hmm... I see... How about Athrun himself? What's he like these days?"

"Right now I can tell he's on our side... I don't believe he'll be turning tale again considering what he told me about ORB, or more specifically, his relationship with Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Attha." Rey reported.

"Understood. I'm going to be putting Heine on the Minerva soon, and then we'll see what happens then. If things fall apart, I will act." Durandal said.

"Act? In what way, Chairman?"

"Let's just say it's a good thing that the Impulse was made specifically for the Minerva and vis-versa. While a ZAKU... or a DOM... or any other suit, isn't." Durandal led on.

"Very well, Chairman. However I must ask you, what is your opinion on the kidnapping of Princess Cagalli?" Rey asked.

"That girl has thrown a wrench into the cogs of war. We just have to wait until the cog rotates around and causes the entire system to be put out of line. The Archangel is by far the greatest variable in this war right now. It has yet to reveal itself but at the same time..."

"I see. Very well, sir." Rey got out of the car and waved to the Chairman as he walked off towards the Minerva.

* * *

Djibril's secret lair:

"I agree. The loss of the weapons was... a setback to say the least."

"A setback? Now our next attack will be delayed even more. Skirmish after skirmish... bah. We're not getting anywhere in space and on Earth we've had loss after loss. However, our moral is as strong as ever. We'll stick with the old plan... no, we'll come up with a new and better one, and we'll bring them to our knees when we defeat them with our might!" Djibril said. The sounds of clapping and cheering could be heard throughout Djibril's giant room.

"Meow!"

"Well, I may have some good news for you, Djibril." Yanata said, speaking up to all the members of Logos.

"Yes, Lord Seiran? What is it? Have your scientists come up with something yet? Some sort of defense?" Djibril asked.

"Indeed they have. A true testament to ORB's technological power, I say. We now have what we need to defend ourselves against that weapon."

"This is good..." A member said.

'That quickly? Did ORB... already have this technology available beforehand?' Djibril thought.

"And I also have an update for you, Djibril." Another person on a different monitor said. This man was called Edir Arak. "I'm sending over the schematics of the new Zaft mass production models right now. Hopefully you can have your people develop something capable of holding it's own against it."

"I'm sure we will, Arak. Just wait and see what we have in store for later... hehe." Djibril sipped some wine. The camera shifts to show a mobile suit hanger. Inside it is what looks to be a gundam, expect this one was massive and had a huge disk shaped backpack.

"Still, the loss of the Gaia disturbs me. Stella is an Extended and those troops are trained from birth! You must have placed them against someone very powerful if she got captured." A Logos member said.

"Yes. Sending them off like that was a mistake. Neo's team isn't going to be allowed to try to take down those ships on their own anymore. It's clear to me that they will only fail." Djibril finished as the conversation ended.

* * *

Unknown location in Diocula. All that can be determined is that Neo, the man with the long black hair and a scar on his face, is sitting on the edge of his bed, thinking to himself about something.

"Stella gone, and now the Earth Alliance has lost a critical base... and two vital points. Well... I must be thankful for whoever did that. Now more lives will be saved due to the loss of the weapons that were being developed there. But at the same time... I'm getting nowhere. Zaft desires 'Eternal Peace'... and I know what that will lead to, and the Earth Alliance desires genocide, and that's simply unacceptable. I guess... now... the only option for me is to... go somewhere else... when the time is right... I shall leave the Earth Alliance and go with those who posses both power and benevolence. I need someone powerful who will believe me... someone to tell the truth about everything, the whole story, not just the bits and pieces that make one side seem better than the other. Then, humanity will be saved from two gruesome fates. Logos, in all of their ambition and power, is little more than the world's most greedy corporate cartel. However, at the same time, he who knows of Logos is just a dreamer." Neo looked at a picture which looked to not only have on it a picture of himself when he was younger, without the scar obviously, but another man, with long black hair and yellow eyes, who looked to be older than Neo, and related to him. "Oh... why did you choose that path, brother? Why did you ever come up with that idea... Gilbert Durandal."

* * *

Shinn was talking with Lunamaria out on the streets of Diocula when they passed by the restaurant that Athrun and Lacus were at.

"Shinn, are you sure that we should be out here at this time? It's getting late. I know you wanted to see a tour of the city but at this time?" Luna asked.

"Relax Lunamaria. What, you don't have Rey here to protect you so you're scared?" Shinn asked with a joking tone.

"Hey!"

"I'm sitting out here waiting for Athrun. I need to ask him a question, a personal one." Shinn informed.

"I see. Well obviously you're not going to tell me about this question so I might as well go." Luna said as she left him, making a 'hmmpf' sound as she did. Shinn sat down on a bench nearby and waited for a little bit before Athrun and Lacus left the building. The black haired man got up and walked towards the two, who didn't notice him until he was standing next to them.

"Shinn, what are you doing here?" Athrun stopped and asked.

"I just... have a question to ask you..." Shinn said, lowering his head. Athrun nodded.

"Lacus... wait on the bench for a second." Athrun said as Lacus also nodded and went somewhere else.

"Who... asked you that question, Athrun?" Shinn asked.

"What question are you exactly talking about? Be more specific, dammit!" Athrun said.

"Alright, alright! Who said 'If a person kills for vengeance, and then is killed for being a killer, then when will peace be found?' That question intrigued me. I honestly have to say... even as a soldier, I somewhat agree with it." Athrun was shocked.

'Cagalli asked me that... but if I tell him he'll probably get mad and say 'then it's wrong because she said it or something like that...'

"I can't tell you that, Shinn. The person who asked me that told me to keep their identity a secret." Athrun replied.

"Oh come on!" Shinn raged. "Who... said that? That's bullshit and you know it, COMMANDER!" Shinn said. Athrun leaned back a little.

"Umm... well... it was..." Athrun tried to say. Lacus got up, she had heard everything and now walked towards them.

"Hey Athrun wasn't it Cagalli who asked you that?" Lacus asked. Athrun sighed and Shinn was stunned.

"Um..." He took a deep breath. "Yes it was. It was Cagalli Yula Attha who asked me that question one day. Hence why I didn't want to tell you." Athrun admitted. Shinn clenched his fists... but then simply turned away and walked into the distance, leaving Athrun and Lacus alone.

* * *

Five minutes later, Shinn's room:

The red eyed man was on his bed. In one of his hands he held his sister's phone, and in the other he held the medal that Cagalli had given him earlier. Since Shinn usually kept the collar of his uniform undone he didn't wear the medal for the simple reason that people would see it on his neck. Instead, he kept it in his pocket most of the time. Even though he still hated the Attha's this was a sign of his achievement, a symbol of his power, and as such he kept it. Now, he had heard something he agreed with, but ironically, it came from the mouth of the Attha girl himself.

'How the hell could she come up with something like that? Of all the people in the world? Maybe... she's not as bad as I would think... maybe...' Shinn thought. He opened up Mayu's phone and scrolled through her pictures until he found the one of Cagalli. 'She... looks beautiful.' His face turned to bliss for a second. 'Wait, what am I talking about?' He closed the camera and put it on his dresser before taking a before bed shower, being sure to use cold water for the first half.

* * *

Out in the middle of the Black Sea, which was the body of water off of Diocula's cost, a large white and red ship could be seen deep underwater, if you were out that far, which no one was.

"Alright, I think some of us will head out tomorrow and see what this town is all about." Kira said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Kira? What if we're detected?" Cagalli asked.

"Then wear a disguise, Cagalli. We'll be fine, I promise. No one knows where the Archangel is right now anyway."

"Stella wants to go up and see the surface! Let me go with you guys!" Stella said next to them.

"Oh, fine. But you have to listen to me and Kira. We can't let anyone know where we are. We're lucky that this place is still in a state of turmoil as of late, because that's why we have gone undetected so far." Cagalli warned.

"Alright! Stella will stay next to Cagalli. We'll have a fun time!" Stella literally grabbed Kira and Cagalli and pulled them into a hug. The twins blushed at this. Remarkably, Stella was strong, despite being a natural. This made the Archangel crew wonder what kind of person she was exactly. The doctor had said there was some things about her that were different, but for the most part the Archangel crew was in the dark.

* * *

Archangel hanger:

"Chief Murdock!" Murrue walked closer to the ship's Chief Engineer.

"Hey, Captain. What's up?" He asked, wiping the sweat from his brows as he finished up working on something.

"How are... the repairs to the Gaia going along? Will we be able to even get it to function again?" Murrue asked.

"Function? FUNCTION? Oh, we'll have this baby working in no time, and to boot, it'll be flight capable! That girl really does know her mech. It was her modifications to the blueprints of this thing that allowed us to do that. She told us that the Earth Alliance didn't let her mess with the machine and that was 'mean' of them and 'really nice' of us." The Chief said, a smile on his face.

"I see. So Stella has been the one helping you fix the Gaia, with Cagalli's permission, of course."

"Yes. The question will be of course who pilots it. I'm not sure she's that trustworthy yet. But at the same time, she could be a valuable asset to our 'crew'."

"Yes... I have my doubts. Although, with the way she's been acting she treats Cagalli like an older sister and the same applies to Kira, except I think her feelings for Kira may be... you know... deeper." Murdock cocked his eyebrow and gave the Captain a look.

"Hehe. Let love have it's way I saw."

"Then again... the relationship that Kira has had with Cagalli has not been so different. In fact, as arrogant as this statement is, I would say that if they were never told they were siblings, they would have into each other's arms never to leave each other, ever. I guess the reason why Kira protects Cagalli so much is... because he loves her." Murrue said. Chief Murdock heard this but didn't care much. At that point Murrue was pretty much speaking her mind out loud and the chief had other things to worry about at this point. Even still, he took the opportunity to give his own comment on the matter.

"Hehe, I see. Well ever since that crazy redhead died and that pop singer told him to either go with her or stay at ORB with his family he's been unlucky with the ladies if you know what I mean." Murdock finished. Murrue rolled her eyes and chuckled before looking up and staring at the Gaia. For the most part the damage that had been inflicted to it by the Noir was fixed. "Ya you could say you're lucky enough to have a mechanic like me who could modify the spare parts we have onboard so that this gundam could be fixed. I bet any other engineer in Morganroate besides Erica Simmons herself would say 'we would need to hit port and wait some time to have custom parts made in a factory before we can do anything with this.'"

"You certainly know your stuff, Chief. You've been a valuable asset to our crew ever since day one. Has there been anything done to it besides adding the required flight modifications?" Murrue asked.

"Not much... except for one thing, I've upgraded the thing's claws. They can now turn into beam claws, which will let this thing scratch and scratch away should it be needed."

"Interesting. In any case you should go to bed, Chief. I know you don't have a window out here so I'll take the liberty of telling you it's late. Besides the three of them are taking the Aquashuttle to the city tomorrow." Murrue said. Chief Murdock nodded and saluted Captain Ramius before preparing to clean himself off.


	20. Phase 20: Calm day in Diocula

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

Okay so I've decided to practically drop what is in phase 20 and replace it with a modified phase 21. The chapter after this will be different. I'm not going to explain, just read and review, dammit! =D

Also I hope you all realize now that NEO IS NOT MWU. Mwu is dead, dead. Don't get me wrong, he was awesome. But with way he died the chances of him returning are none. Go back and read part of the last chapter if you're confused as to who Neo is in this rewrite. He will play a role later on.

* * *

Early in the morning the next day onboard the Archangel:

Kira, Cagalli, and Stella were all preparing to leave the ship and head to shore onboard one of the Archangel's 'Aquashuttles'. The Aquashuttle was a small craft designed for traveling in and on water, as well as traveling on sandy beaches due to some retractable treads attached to the bottom of it. These shuttles were designed in secret by Morganroate specifically for the Archangel so that it had a way to deploy a small and subtle transport while it was in the ocean, rather than a mobile suit which would cause all sorts of alarms to go off when it was seen on sensors. The Aquashuttle resembled a small to medium sized Yacht in appearance and was deployable underwater. Unlike a normal yacht, however, when it was underwater a special dome would be deployed over the upper outside deck of it in order to prevent water from getting inside. If the Aquashuttle emerged, this dome would retract and allow it to look like an ordinary yacht. Inside the Aquashuttle accommodations were tight to an extent and for good reasons. The Aquashuttle, as a unit belonging to the Archangel, was outfitted with all sorts of sensors and communication devices that would allow it to know when it was safe to emerge from the water undetected as well as keep tight communications with it's mother ship. However, that is not the main reason. The Aquashuttle contained a hanger bay, or garage if you will, for a small Cosmic Era jeep-like vehicle, which would allow the crew of the shuttle to go ashore.

"Alright, are you two ready to go?" Kira asked in the Archangel's hanger. Kira was wearing casual civilian clothes.

"I know I am, Kira." Cagalli replied, wearing the same outfit she had wore the day she met Kira, so that she would give people the impression that she was a guy.

"Stella is going to go ashore!" Stella jumped up and down, also wearing a normal set of clothing.

"Birdie!" The bird said. Stella was not only able to fix Kira's mechanical companion, she was able to upgrade him. Birdie's eyes were now camera's that could be used for surveillance by a person holding a handheld monitor, aka Kira. This monitor was an ordinary handheld device. The bird could also record audio from the surroundings.

"Okay then, let's head out." Kira said.

"When do you think you'll be back?" Murrue asked with slight concern. Cagalli turned to the Captain.

"I say we should be back by around midnight at the very latest, Captain. If we're not back by then, something may be up." Cagalli said.

"I see. Understood. Have a nice day, you three!"

"We will." The twins said.

"Thank you, Miss Murrue!" Stella smiled. The three of them boarded the Aquashuttle, which already had it's dome covering the upper half enabled, and closed the door.

"It's still as good as the first day this thing was tested." Cagalli said.

"Well that's because it's never used." Kira replied as he went to the helm and prepared to power the Aquashuttle up. He flicked a couple of buttons and the entire thing sprang to life. Kira then activated the drive treads and started to navigate the Aquashuttle towards the door separating the main hanger bay from the starboard flight deck. The door opened and Aquashuttle drove in. Cagalli was sitting down at the navigation and communications spot, and Stella was sitting in a random seat by herself.

"Okay Captain, we're ready to go." Cagalli said over a microphone.

"Roger. Flood the starboard launch deck and prepare to open the main door." She said. Slowly, water began to fill the area around the Aquashuttle.

"Umm... is this supposed to happen? Stella... can't swim!" Stella said with a hint of worriment.

"It's fine, Stella. Everything will be okay. Don't worry." Cagalli turned and smiled at Stella. Suddenly Murrue's voice came out of the speakers.

"Okay we're opening the outer door now." Murrue stated as the catapult door swung up.

"AMT-0001A Aquashuttle, good to launch." Mirallia said over the communications launcher.

"Kira Yamato, Aquashuttle, heading out." Kira said as the Aquashuttle lifted off the Archangel's deck and activated it's thrusters, leaving the ship.

"Head to the surface, Kira. The scope shows nothing nearby so we're good." Cagalli said.

"Roger that, hold on tight, you two!" Kira said as he pulled upwards on the controls and the Aquashuttle ascended rapidly and at a high angle, but not too high. The two girls gripped their seats to hold on, and soon enough the Aquashuttle, after rushing through the sea and making it's way through the water had now reached the surface of the Black Sea. The Ultimate Coordinator then fiddled with some controls and turned the Aquashuttle into boat mode. "Okay you two can head out on deck if you want. It'll take us a little while to hit the shore but not too long."

"But won't we need to watch out for other people?" Stella asked, putting her hand next to her mouth.

"Don't be silly, Stella. As far as they're concerned, we're just another boat passing by. Nothing suspicious at all." Cagalli said, walking out of the control room and onto the deck with Stella, smelling the fresh air.

* * *

Diocula:

It was in the morning. Most people would now be waking up at this time. The Chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council, Gilbert Durandal was now leaving in an aircraft. He looked over the city as he flew away into the distance. In the hotel where he had told several of the Minerva's crew to rest however, things were different. A certain blue haired man awoke from his sleep and rubbed his eyes before yawning.

"Aww... I wonder what I'll do today. Huh?" He noticed that next to him was a sleeping lump on the bed. He pulled the blanket off of the lump and saw no one other than Lacus under it. "Ah... Lacus." He said as he awoke. However Athrun was a little too close to the edge of the bed and soon regreted being there. "Gah!" He yelled as he fell off of the edge. "Ow... well that's what the morning will do to you." He said to himself. He then heard Lacus move in her sleep and got up. "Have a better sleep than I did?" He asked.

"Athrun? Ah, there you are!" Lacus said as she saw her fiancé get on his feet.

"Good morning." Athrun said, walking over to the bathroom. "I'm just going to take a shower quickly. You want to go downstairs when were both done getting ready?" He asked.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." Lacus said as she got out of bed. The two of them decided to spend the night together after dinner but they didn't get too serious. Most of the time they were just talking about stuff, catching up more, to be honest, and by the time they had finished talking Lacus didn't feel like going back, due to the hour.

* * *

-Flashback-

Lacus and Athrun were sitting in bed talking to each other before they were tired enough to go to sleep.

"You know, I wasn't there the day you and Kira 'broke up.' He never exactly told me why you guys decided to go different ways. Cagalli was on a trip and I was her bodyguard. When I got back I was told bits and pieces, but not the whole thing. He seemed to be rather... quiet about it. Not really bitter... just conservative." Athrun said as the pinkette gave out a deep sigh.

"It's because of the one drawback of being a coordinator that is actually logical in my eyes." Lacus said.

"Huh? What's that? The fact that bigots like Blue Cosmos want us dead, or that birth rates are getting a little lower although scientists are looking into it?" The blue haired pilot asked.

"Well... birth rates among our kind is one of the reasons, but the other involves 'my purpose in life' as my father always said." Lacus went on.

"Your purpose in life?"

"I bet you never actually knew this, since neither I nor my father have ever told this tale to many people, but my mother, Amelia, always wanted to be a singer, but she could never must the proper voice. However, when she was... pregnant with me, she was diagnosed with a rare terminal illness, one that only ever happens to pregnant coordinator women. However, she was able to give birth to me and name me shortly before she died right after childbirth. However, beforehand, she had insisted on my genes being modified. She was already a coordinator, and so was I, but she wanted me fulfil her dream as her daughter; she wanted me to sing." Lacus told her story.

"So your genes were modified so that you could become a singer?"

"Exactly. That's why I can sing so well and have pink hair. I always noticed how other kids had a mother and a father, but not me. This was when I was a little innocent child."

"You're still innocent... Lacus." Athrun kissed her and she blushed.

"I love you, Athrun. Anyway, when I was little, one day I asked my father why I didn't have a 'mama'. He explained it to me, in five year old terms."

* * *

-Flashbackception-

Siegel Clyne was putting his daughter to bed one night when she had a question to ask him.

"Daddy... why do other kids have a mama... and not me? It's unfair!" A little five year old version of Lacus began to cry a little as she stood next to father Siegel. The blonde haired man turned to his only child and bent down, picking her up.

"It's okay, Lacus. Don't cry. Your mama loved you very much. However... she is just not here right now. You'll see her one day, and she'll be proud of you." Siegel Clyne picked up his daughter.

"Daddy... what was mammy like?" Lacus asked as her father held her.

"Your mother was the most beautiful women I ever met..."

"Even more beautiful than Athrun's mom Lenore?" Lacus asked. Siegel looked like he had been put between a rock and a hard place at that.

"Umm... Lenore Zala was just as beautiful as your mom."

'Hopefully she doesn't go to Athrun and start bragging about her mom to him...' Siegel thought.

"Okay... I just want to see mammy one day." Lacus snuggled her dad's chest.

"I know. But do you know what you can do to make your mom proud?" Siegel asked.

"What? Make mommy proud? HOW? Lacus wants to make her mom proud!" Lacus said with excitement.

"Become a singer, Lacus. Become a singer. Make that your life goal. You're going to be really good at singing, I can tell! That is what your mother always wanted you to do, and so that is how you can make her proud!" Siegel said.

"Okay, daddy! Little Lacus is going to grow into big time singer!" She put her arms up into the air and cheered.

* * *

-End Flashbackception-

"Obviously I learned that she died shortly after I was born... but at the same time, I want to make her proud."

"I see. How does Kira tie into all of this, though?" Athrun asked.

"After the first way I decided to go back into singing. However I knew that it would involve a lot of travel. Kira on the other hand said that he was joining the ORB military and was not budging on that under any circumstances. We both knew that with him as a soldier aboard the Archangel and with me all over the place that this relationship was not going to last and so we stopped it there and then. There was no fight, no crying, just understanding." Lacus explained.

"They... why are you with me right now? Pretend I'm Kira and the Archangel is the Minerva and the ORB military is Zaft." Athrun said.

"Because unlike with you my relationship with Kira was never that strong to begin with. And knowing you, you'll probably be relieved of duty once all this nonsense is over and done with and let me fall into your arms. Whereas Kira... stayed with his friends and 'family'." Lacus said. Athrun put his arms around his fiancé.

"But what if I die? What then? I'm a soldier."

"You won't die, Athrun. Very few pilots exist who could hope to defeat you in combat." Lacus kissed him.

"I love you, Lacus." He paused for a second. "Although... hey Lacus, there's one thing I have to ask you..." Athrun said slowly.

"Oh... what would that be?" She responded.

"Earlier today, Chairman Durandal was talking to us about the other side of war... the money side of it... and how he thinks that getting rid of those who would start wars for profit will help cease all conflict. Now... I think this is a good idea in theory, but... I wonder... how... are the military factories really... err... how could I say this... 'racking in the big bucks'?" He asked as his fiance's face saddened and seemed to get really emotional.

"You know... on my way here from the PLANTs I read an article in a magazine... and... as disgusting as it is... it is true." She informed, clearly upset.

"What do you mean?" Athrun asked in a calm tone, trying to get an clearer answer.

"Those bastards! Those sick twisted bastards who are in charge of the Earth Alliance's mobile suit production! While our people suffer and live in fear and while the soldiers fight to protect them, they sit in complete affluence and benefit from the war..." She stated, pausing for a second. "IT DISGUSTS ME!" She raged.

"Lacus... okay okay..." Athrun said as he grabbed her torso and pulled her in. "And so that's why you're doing your part?"

"Yes! Dammit... that's why I'm doing my part in all of this. What they are doing is unacceptable and what they are doing must be put to an end, period!"

"I agree..." Athrun whispered, hearing the words of the women he loved. 'Then I'll stick with Zaft to the bitter end if that's the case...' His eyes filled with resolve...

-End Flashback-

* * *

Diocula hotel lobby/restaurant:

"No way! The Chairman's gone already?" Shinn asked as he walked down the steps with Lunamaria.

"Ya, he's a busy person after all, especially now of all times. It's a wonder that he even had the time to talk to us yesterday." Luna informed her friend.

"I guess." Shinn said, turning to follow the elder Hawke sister.

"You're far too lucky, Shinn. Getting commended by the Chairman yesterday, and then getting the whole day off today! Ya, life's a bowl of cherries for you!" Luna said with a sprinkle of anger.

"What's your problem?" Shinn clenched his fists.

"Oh, nothing at all." Luna said with a cup full of sarcasm dumped onto her voice.

"Oh, hey you two. Aren't you two of the Minerva's pilots?" A man sitting at a nearby table with orange hair and a red Zaft uniform equipped with a FAITH badge, named Heine Westenfluss asked.

"Uh, hello" Shinn turned and faced him.

"Where's that FAITH member who was with you guys?" He asked. Both of them instantly dropped their argument and saluted him.

"I believe the Commander is still in his room. I have yet to see him at all this morning." Lunamaria informed. Just then, they heard giggling, from a certain pinkette.

"... all he said was thank you in this really loud voice." Lacus said as Athrun and her descended the nearby steps.

"Ah, never mind." Heine said as he noticed the two. The FAITH member got up and walked towards the two before saluting. "A pleasure to see you this morning, Miss Lacus." The two turned to see the orangette.

"Hello, good morning. Nice weather today, I trust." Lacus said.

"Your show yesterday was quite a success. The soldiers on the base were absolutely blown away by your performance. Something like that can really boost everyone's moral." Heine complimented Lacus.

"Did you enjoy the concert yesterday, Mister Westenfluss?" Lacus asked.

"Well of course." He turns to Athrun. "There was so much going on yesterday that you and I were never formally introduced." He saluted Athrun. "Heine Westenfluss of the FAITH special forces."

"Athrun Zala of the FAITH special forces." Athrun saluted Heine back before shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you. You're a celebrity. Although I've heard you've only recently returned to Zaft. You used to be with the Le Crueset team, correct? I was with the Hawkins team during most of the first war. We might have crossed paths once." Heine informed. Then two men walked in on the conversation, each of them wearing a business uniform.

"Um, Miss Lacus, we must discuss your schedule. Terribly sorry, but if you could just follow me." One of them informed.

"Understood. See you some other time, Athrun." Lacus said as she followed the two men.

"You two are engaged, as we all know." Heine pointed out.

"Well, yes, we are." Athrun said, blushing slightly. Heine sat down in his chair again.

"So... you three and that blonde fellow I saw earlier are the Minerva's pilots, correct?" Heine asked.

"That is correct." Shinn said. Heine pointed to Shinn.

"The Impulse." He then pointed to Lunamaria. "A ZAKU Warrior." He pointed to Athrun. "The Saviour." He lowered his hand. "And lastly a Blaze ZAKU Phantom."

"Actually Rey trashed his ZAKU and is now piloted one of the newer models: The DOM Soldier." Lunamaria was eager to point out.

"Ah, I see. The DOM. We haven't seen too many of them out there." Heine said before turning his attention to Athrun. "And you're a member of FAITH, correct? The Captain too. That'll three of us!"

"What?" Shinn said out loud.

"I'm being assigned to the Minerva. I thought I'd let you guys know that first." Heine informed.

'Oh good, another one of them. And I thought that two was bad enough.' Shinn thought.

"You've been assigned to the Minerva?" Athrun asked.

"Ya, looks that way. Once I return to duty that is." Heine answered.

"Uhh.." Shinn tried to say.

"I'll be visiting the ship to introduce myself later today. You know, this could be a pain in the ass with three FAITH members onboard." Heine said.

'Ya, tell me about it, orange dude.' Shinn thought to himself.

"Ah, well..." Athrun tried to say.

"Not to worry. On the front lines we go where we're sent. The people calling the shots have a completely different view of the situation. Anyway, I look forward to working with all of you. The Chairman has high hopes for this ship, let's try not to disappoint him, shall we?"

* * *

Aquashuttle:

"Hey, Kira." Cagalli whispered to her brother. Stella was in the back looking out to the sea.

"What, Cagalli?" Kira asked whilst driving the Aquashuttle at a high speed.

"I figured out who that 'Lord Djibril' guy who Stella told us about was."

"Who is he? Someone important?"

"Important? Important is an understatement, dumby! This guy is the President and CEO of Adukurf Mechano-Industries!"

"Ader... what?" Kira asked, looking confused.

"They're the biggest mobile suit manufacturing corporation based on Earth. They're the ones who supply the Earth Alliance with their ships and mobile suits! This guy... he has a LOT of influence within the Alliance if he holds that position. If he's the one behind the thefts at Armory One... then..."

"I see. That still doesn't explain who dropped Junius Seven on Earth though." Kira said.

"No, it doesn't. But at least we know about what were dealing with on one side..."

"Indeed we do. Hey look, there's the shore!" Kira said as the Aquashuttle raced towards the shore.

"Park us somewhere in the middle of nowhere and hide us."

"I plan on it, Cagalli." He turned and winked at his sister.

* * *

A helicopter was powering up it's engines as Athrun and Lacus said their goodbyes. The rest of the Minerva's pilots were nearby looking at them.

"Goodbye Athrun, for now." Lacus said.

"For now, my Lacus." He kissed her.

'Ughh... disgusting.' Shinn thought to himself.

"Uh, Miss Clyne we should really be going now." One of her advisors said.

"Well... see ya later!" She broke the kiss and got on the craft. The doors then closed and it's engines revved up even more and took off.

"Well... I wonder what I should do with the rest of today." Lunamaria walked off.

"What do you mean?" Shinn asked.

"I would go into town, but it would be lonely to go alone. Maybe I should just go off back to the ship and see Rey." She said.

* * *

All around the town, boats sailed the Black Sea and people chatted with one another about current events. Zaft soldiers mingled with the crowd, like normal citizens.

"Hey what a surprise, to think that the Chairman of the PLANTs came to visit us."

"Ya, I hear he'll be visiting other cities in the region too, along with Lacus Clyne the pop singer."

"In the last war we were screaming 'They're the enemy! They're the enemy!' Now look at the way things are!"

"I'm not sure what to believe anymore!"

"Don't get me wrong, there's still something creepy about coordinators. But, they're still better than those brutes in the Alliance forces. The coordinators are real gentlemen."

* * *

Minerva:

Captain Gladys was reviewing Heine's profile from the bridge. The Captain of the Minerva could do little more than sigh at this new information.

'I know I've requested more pilots-more good pilots who won't die easily, but ANOTHER FAITH member? Give me a break, Durandal.' Talia thought to herself as she put her hand on her chin. 'Although he's not your ordinary pilot... what exactly is that man planning?'

"Ma'am, shouldn't you be enjoying your break?" Arthur walked onto the bridge and asked her. She turned and faced him.

"If only it were that simple, Arthur. Look at this." She handed him Heine's profile. Arthur scanned the document. "He's being transferred over to the Minerva."

"He is? I hear he's an ace!" Arthur said with some excitement.

"Well he has to be if he's in FAITH... anyway this... I just don't like the feeling of having more FAITH pilots rocking my boat." Talia said.

"Ah, we'll get used to it, Captain. Don't worry." Arthur put the paper down and left the bridge. Talia smiled as she got up and looked out of the window onto the sea.

* * *

The Aquashuttle had reached the Black Sea coast and Kira was looking for a place where he could both hide the machine and deploy the land vehicle so he could get onto the nearby road.

"Why do you have to be so picky, Kira?" Cagalli asked her brother.

"Well we don't want to get caught, do we?" Kira replied.

"No but... who's going to come all the way out here?" Cagalli asked.

"No idea? Anyway, speak of the devil there's our location." Kira pointed out the window to what looked to be an undisturbed cove that had a path that lead up to the cliff where the road was. The Ultimate Coordinator gently drove the Aquashuttle into the cove and then activated the treads, allowing the transport to drive up onto a sandy area inside.

"Okay I'll get Stella. Open the side door." Cagalli said. Kira nodded and pressed a couple of buttons.

"This place is dark inside. Are we going to be okay?" Stella asked.

"We'll be fine. Come with me, Stella." Cagalli said as the other girl followed her down deeper into the ship. They arrived at the place where the Jeep like vehicle was being stored. The vehicle was facing the same direction as the Aquashuttle was. To the right of the vehicle was what looked to be a watertight door which opened up. Under the Jeep was a platform on a guide rail which began to move the vehicle off the ship and onto the shore. Kira came down from the control room and looked at Cagalli and Stella before looking at the Jeep-like vehicle.

"Oh... well... we've got a problem..." Kira said, scratching his head.

"What is it?" Cagalli asked.

"Look." Kira pointed to the vehicle which was sitting on a platform outside Aquashuttle. The kids forgot something: Since the Aquashuttle was a small and kinda cramped ship, the vehicle it carried was also small. The Aquashuttle's Jeep only had two seats in it, and there were three of them.

"Okay... someone's going to have to stay behind." Kira said.

"Stay behind..." Stella let out. Cagalli lowered her head and looked as if she was thinking for a bit before she said something.

"Go into town alone, Kira. I'll stay with Stella nearby. We'll just explore the area." Cagalli said.

"But, how will we communicate?" Kira asked. Suddenly, a flapping sound could be heard as a certain robot landed on Kira's shoulders. Cagalli smiled.

"We'll use Birdie. Have him stay with us and you take his monitor. I can tell you if something's up later." Cagalli smiled.

"Okay then, sis. You stay here will Stella. It'll be better that way since your disguise isn't all that great." Kira said as he got in the vehicle and powered it up. "I'll be back as soon as I can. The town isn't that far away. Have fun you two." Kira began to drive the Cosmic Era Jeep off of the platform and around the cove before heading out and going up the trail to the cliff.

"Kira... gone..." Stella said as she stuck her hand out.

"For now, Stella. Let's go explore the area till he gets back." Cagalli smiled as the two girls began to walk out of the Aquashuttle, Birdie having got off of Kira's shoulder and now on Cagalli's.

* * *

Shinn was now riding a motorbike out of town on a drive, wearing just his ordinary clothes and his hoodie. He had the day off and was bored, so he thought he would take one of these out for a spin.

"Gah, so now we have two FAITH pilots onboard who can order me around. Could the situation get any worse?" He thought to himself as he rode out of town. Around each corner and bend Shinn controlled the bike with ease. A couple minutes later, Shinn saw a vehicle moving on the other side of the road. As he passed this vehicle and looked out to the driver, and the driver looked back at him.

'Is that... Kira?' Shinn thought, quickly turning his attention back to the road. Indeed, the driver of the other vehicle was indeed Kira Yamato, pilot of the Strike Noir.

'Shinn... Asuka?' Kira thought as he passed by the motorbike. 'If he's here than the Minerva's here too... and so is Zaft... well, that's expected. In either case it was better for Cagalli to stay away then or risk getting caught by Zaft.'

'Wait... if that really is Kira... then is the Archangel with him? Is that Princess nearby? Whoa... na, couldn't be. Just someone who looks like him.' Shinn thought as he made his way around another turn.

* * *

"Stella is going to go up the cliff and look out to the sea!" The blonde girl said with joy as she walked up the path, Cagalli following her. The two eventually made their way up and Stella began to dance around the cliff singing her heart out as Cagalli put her back to the rock and watched her, getting some shade since her outfit wasn't as light. "Come on, Cagalli! Come join me!" Stella yelled.

"I'm fine right here. Just don't fall down. It wouldn't be good if you did. After all, you can't swim." Cagalli said back, warning her friend.

"Okay! Stella will be fine!" Stella smiled as she enjoyed the sea. Ironic that a girl who liked the sea could not swim, but that was the way it was.

* * *

Kira had reached the town and noticed that indeed, the area was full of Zaft soldiers walking around. The Ultimate Coordinator reached into his pocket and pulled out Birdie's communication device and looked at it. The robotic bird was up on a nearby tree and he could see Stella and Cagalli perfectly well from up there. He smiled as he drove into the city, making sure not to draw attention to himself. On the streets he could hear people talking to one another, and, even though he didn't want to, he paid attention to their conversations.

"I think that Zaft being in our city is a good thing."

"Yes, they took out that base with the cannon on it."

"Ooh, but apparently they didn't get there in time to take out the other base where the Alliance was making those weapons. I wonder who that was? Are they friendly?"

"I heard Lacus Clyne was in town. Damn I wish I wasn't working or else I would have been able to see her performance."

"That's a damn shame, Ron. It was rather good, if you ask me."

'Lacus... she was here...'

"And her fiancé Athrun Zala is here too. Although he's a soldier of Zaft now."

'Athrun too? Wow, better keep an eye out. Don't want him recognizing me and sending off every single alarm in this city.' Kira thought. 'Still... Lacus...'

* * *

-Flashback-

Lacus and Kira were on a beach in ORB when the sun was beginning to set. The sky was filled with different shades of yellow, red, and orange. The two looked at each other.

"Kira..."

"Why did you ask me to meet you out here, Lacus? Why all alone on the beach? Are you expecting me to..."

"Because, I'm leaving, and I want you to come with me. I want you to come with me as I travel." She said sincerely.

"Leaving? Where? Why?"

"I'm going to continue my dream as a pop singer. It's what my mother always wanted me to be. It's what I'm good at. It's my destiny, Kira." Lacus explained.

"But... why do you have to leave? Why can't you continue to be a pop singer here?"

"Because I will be traveling all over, Kira! I'll be on tour and such... Come with me, Kira. Come with me. Be with me." She leaned towards him and looked as if she was going to hug him, but he walked back.

"No."

"No? Why not?!"

"Because ORB is my home. It always has, and always will be. I am a soldier of it's military now, Lacus. I serve under the Chief Representative, my own sister. This is my place, Lacus. I'm not leaving it until that volcano you see up there blows and all of this is destroyed by it or some other force never to return. If you want to go and 'sing' for a living, then do so, but I will not follow you, and you should know right now that a relationship like that would not work out." Kira said, Lacus looked as if she was going to cry.

"I guess... this is goodbye... then?"

"Yes, it is." Kira said in a soft tone. Lacus turned around, but then stopped. "Hey." She turned back to Kira and saw that he had his arm held out. "It was nice working with you in the war; saving Humanity." She shook his hand.

"And you're an excellent pilot, Kira." Lacus broke the handshake and walked off.

-End flashback-

* * *

Kira shook his head as he continued to drive around, finding the parking lot of a nearby warehouse store. The brunette then got out of the Jeep and pulled out a shopping list.

"Well... the reason we are here is to stock up on some stuff, specifically girl's stuff." He rolled his eyes and smiled, thinking of Stella and Cagalli as he walked towards the market.

* * *

Location: Unknown.

A man in a dark room, one belonging to a higher up of a wealthy company looked out of a window. Outside he saw what looked to be a busy city, but one thing out there looked to be different from anything seen on Earth. It was the central spire of a PLANT colony. The man turned around and sat down at his desk. He was a Caucasian man who was around five foot five and was slightly chubby. His eyes were blue and his hair was green. Overall he looked to be around forty years old. The man sat at his desk, which looked to be made on an expensive wood. Sitting on the desk was a large computer monitor and a pile of paperwork, but most of all was a sign facing away from his desk. It read 'Edir Arak: President and CEO.' Edir turned on his computer and typed in his password quickly and with the skill of a coordinator. His desktop background had the symbol of the PLANTs on it but under that it had the words 'Integrated Design Bureau, creator of Zaft's mobile suits.'

"So... the Seirans... or rather ORB... have come up with a weapon capable of shielding something from a blast from the Neutron Stampeder, eh? Well, then it's a good thing that somebody went in and destroyed the base developing that prototype bomb! We don't want this war ending before we can make a nice profit. I've already sent Djibril the schematics of the Gouf Ignited, so hopefully his people can come up with a soft counter to keep this war going. We don't want either side winning outright..." He said to himself as his intercom went online.

"Sir, you have an incoming call from Adukurf. Lord Djibril wishes to speak with you." He secretary informed.

"Ah, Djibril. Patch him through." Edir ordered as his computer monitor changed to reveal an image of Lord Djibril, petting his cat.

"Meow." The cat purred softly.

"You truly do play the part of villain to a tee, Djibril." Edir said over the line.

"Thank you, Arak. Now, down to business. Do you think any of the other Logos members know of our little secret?" Djibril asked.

"Our secret? You mean..."

"Yes. The Junius Seven drop. We acted surprised when it happened even though we were the ones who orcastrated it, just us two."

"No. I don't anyone knows of it right now. However, I have some better news. There have been rumors that because the Minerva's launch date took place at the same time as the 'break the world' incident, some people think that Durandal is responsible. It's... the perfect cover up, and we didn't have to do anything!"

"Excellent." Djibril took a sip of wine.

"Oh that went so well... you supplying the Solar Wind emitters and me supplying the outdated GINNs that were locked in some dusty rat-infested warehouse somewhere. All we had to do was give them to some overexcited veterans... and everything fell into place."

"And them, the war began, and started to rake in the profits as planned. Mwhahaha."

"Meow!" Djibril's cat screamed.

"Well... is that all you called for?" Arak asked.

"No, there's still Morganroate..."

"ORB will not budge on it, eh?"

"No, they will not allow the Alliance to take control of Morganroate and it's weapon labs." He slammed his fist. "Morganroate is far more advanced than both of our corporations and I know they have some secret weapons locked away somewhere. How else would they be able to develop a counter to the Neutron Stampeder that quickly! We must find a way into that company and search it, dammit!"

"We will one day, Djibril. We will one day, or they'll have their secrets come out to play. When that happens, they'll be ours... we'll capture them." Arak said. A couple seconds later the screen turned off as the conversation ended.

* * *

Another unknown location:

A different person, whose name was unknown to both of them, was apparently watching the conversation between Djibril and Arak. The camera did not show this person's eyes... but all could be determined was that he had long black hair and was wearing a purple and white outfit with a red diamond printed on his chest. The man smiled. "Thank you for that information."

* * *

Shinn decided to take a break and stopped his bike somewhere along the road. The Asuka boy pulled out the key and put it in his pocket before he decided to take a walk.

"Ah, it sure is nice out here." Shinn said as he walked a bit forward. Off in the distance he could hear something and he stopped. He tuned into the sound and then found out it was a little girl giggling. Deciding that he would investigate this further he walked towards the sound and eventually turned a corner. He saw a girl, around his age, with short blonde hair singing and dancing randomly near the cliff. "Hehe, some one's having fun." He smiled. Shinn turned around and decided to head back. As soon as his back was turned to the girl he heard a screaming sound. Thinking that this was the girl he turned around and saw that she was not there. Shinn ran towards the edge of the cliff where the girl was dancing before. He looked down and saw that she was in the water and it looked like she couldn't swim.

'What? She can't swim? I have to save her!' Shinn thought as he stood up and began to take off his hoodie. As he did he heard the voice of another female.

"STELLA! WHAT HAPPENED! On no, she fell down a cliff." The voice said. Suddenly Shinn heard footsteps behind him and before he knew it a girl ran right past him. He didn't get a good look of this girl before she jumped (or rather fell because it looked like she saw something she didn't want to see) over the edge to find the blonde girl.

Cagalli ran towards the edge of the cliff, taking off her coat as she did and throwing it randomly. She noticed a person also near the cliff and as she ran past him she lost herself for a second. 'Shinn...' Cagalli wondered for a second before she fell down the cliff. Shinn dove in a couple of seconds later, hoping to help the two girls...


	21. Phase 21: Hatreds End Archangel Emerges

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

Stella did what she could to stay afloat. The girl did not know how to swim and was struggling though, since the water in this area was rather deep. The girl didn't pay much attention to her surroundings, only her own survival. However, the blonde girl did hear something hit the water and make a loud splash nearby, as if someone had fallen into the water, and then another splash, as if someone had dived into the water.

"Huh... ugh... guh... Stella can't hold on much longer..." The blonde girl said as the water engulf her head as she went underwater and closed her eyes and held what little breath she could. Suddenly, the girl felt another human being wrap it's arms around her and attempt to pull her up. Stella still struggled and was making all sorts of movements with her body and that wasn't helping.

'Dammit! Stop struggling Stella! I can't get you out of here if you keep fighting me like this!' Cagalli thought as she attempted to get the other girl out of the water. Then, in the corner of her eye, she saw another figure swimming towards them at a fast pace. 'Dammit! He followed me! As if the situation could not get any worse!'

'It looks like the one who fell in is still trying to save herself even though the other is trying to help her. What a stupid girl! Falling in and then acting like an idiot!' Shinn thought as he swam toward the two and also took hold of Stella.

'And now he's helping. Well the important thing is that Stella survives. He probably can't make out my face that well in this water with just a naked unprotected eye so we'll have to save the introductions and yelling for later.' Cagalli thought as she and Shinn raised the three of them from the water. As soon as Stella got her head out of the water she began to speak.

"Stella... not want... to drown... Stella... can't... swim..." She said.

"Girl... stop struggling. You're going to be fine. There's a little beach right there!" Shinn began to swim with Stella and Cagalli to a little shallow inlet with a bit of sand on it. "Why did you do that anyway? You don't know how to swim!" Shinn yelled.

"Stop it! Let's just focusing on getting to the shore first!" Cagalli yelled to Shinn, her head faced in a way that he could not make out her face.

'That voice? Who is it? I recognize it... but... from who?' Shinn thought as the three of them were finally able to put their feet on the ground and swam a little more until they were on the beach, and then stopped. The three of them began to pant as they regained their breaths after that.

"A thank you would be appreciated." Shinn said with a harsh tone.

"Stella... thanks... you..." Stella was still panting.

"Y-yes... thank you, boy." Cagalli got up on her two feet and walked towards the beach, her back to Stella and Shinn.

"Hey! I'm a MAN! I'm an ace pilot in the Zaft military if you want to know!" Shinn got slightly mad and got up, walking in Cagalli's direction. Shinn took notice of the other girl's short blonde hair, and tried to make connections. Despite the fact that he passed by Kira a while ago he didn't make the connection to ORB's Princess. Cagalli clenched her fists slightly at this, preparing for confrontation.

"By the way you ACT..." Cagalli turned around and looked Shinn right in the eyes sharply, causing him to step back in surprise as his eyes widened. Of all the people he could have guessed this girl was, he wasn't expecting Cagalli. "You're nothing but an immature child, Shinn Asuka!"

"You! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE? What the damned hell are YOU doing all the way out here, Attha?" Shinn regained himself and walked towards Cagalli and got very close to her.

"None of your goddamn bloody business you twat! What are you doing out here, when you should be fighting the Alliance? After all, you are an 'ace soldier of Zaft!'" She looked him right in the eyes.

"Um... guys... why are you?" Stella tried to say as Shinn and Cagalli engaged in an argument.

"I'm on a break, courtesy of Chairman Durandal after I completed a very dangerous and life-threatening mission and helped to liberate this area from the Earth Alliance bastards, who you are now allies with! So why are you out here when you should be trying to run your damn failure of a nation! Oh wait, is that a little too hard? Your ideals turned out to be a complete and utter failure after all?" Shinn said in the most insulting tone he could muster.

"You... know what... just... you!" Cagalli said with anger, slapping him dead on in the face. "I did what I could to make sure that ORB did not participate in the Alliance! I used all of my power to do that but it wasn't enough, obviously! And then they dare marry me off to... ugh... HIM of all people. What the hell was I supposed to do?" She said as he slapped her in the face as well.

"Accept your responsibility and suck it up and marry him."

"NO. WAY."

"Whatever! Have you finally accepted the fact that it was YOUR family that killed MINE?" Shinn asked.

"Cagalli... Stella wants to know who this man is?" Stella was sitting on the ground looking at Cagalli and Shinn, confused. The younger blonde girl pointed at the two of them with utter confudlement. Clearly, there was a lot of anger being thrown back and forth between the two, but Stella did not know why, though.

"I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR FAMILY'S DEATH! GET. OVER. IT. ALREADY. They're dead! They're never coming back!" Shinn tackled the Princess to the ground and straddled her.

"And who's responsible for this? Who? Who should pay the price for their death? When will justice be done?" Shinn asked, screaming at Cagalli.

"The Earth Forces. You know, the ones who invaded ORB... and tried to make us fight! The one's who forced you to evacuate! They are responsible! I know by now that you've killed countless Alliance soldiers, so is that good enough for you? Has your Justice been done or are you going to continue to wallow and sob LIKE A WHINNY LITTLE CHILDISH BABY!"

"Oh you just want to shift the blame onto someone else! You can't just accept that IT WAS YOUR IDEALS that killed them! It was YOUR FAMILY who took mine away! And now you're saying that my efforts against the Alliance is my justice? Didn't you once ask Athrun that if someone kills another person, and then is killed for being a killer, that peace will never be found or something like that, Princess?"

'What? Athrun... told him that... is Athrun with them on the Minerva now?' Cagalli's eyes widened.

"CAGALLI AND OTHER PERSON PLEASE STOP!" Stella yelled. Both of them looked at the younger blonde girl.

"Shut up!" They both said. Stella looked shocked at this and was about to cry.

"Shut... up..." She lowered her head.

"Oh what? At a loss for words? Can't admit that you've been beaten?" Shinn said in a snarky and arrogant tone at Cagalli. The blonde Princess had enough of this and flipped them over so that she could talk down to him.

"NOW listen to me you little, ignorant, arrogant bastard child! You are NOT the special little snowflake you for some reason think you are!"

"I never said that!"

"You never said but you ACT. You act like you're the only one who's ever lost someone in a war, like no one else has possibly suffered as much as you have."

"But...!"

"Shut." Slap. "Your." Another slap. "BIG." Yet another slap on Shinn's face by Cagalli. "Mouth." Slap-ar-oo."And let me explain." Cagalli smacked him once more for good measure. Shinn's face was red now. "You are not alone. You are not the only one who lost someone or something that was precious to them. I LOST my father! My father! Do you SEE me whine and complain and bitch about it to whoever I think is responsible? No, I don't. Kira, you remember my brother? He fell in love with a girl, and she was slaughtered before his very eyes, purposefully."

"Yes but he went on to take revenge! OBVIOUSLY HE DISAGREES WITH YOUR LOGIC, PRINCESS!" Shinn yelled.

"Rau Le Crueset was INSANE! He wanted all of humanity WIPED out! Ever man, women and child... dead! Like those Junius Seven terrorists... he was pure evil. Anyway, back to the point. You know the Captain of the Archangel, the women with long brown hair? She lost two boyfriends in the first war. Did you see her mopping? No! Captain Ramius did mourn for a while... but she got over it in time! That man who sits in the tactical chair, Andrew Waltfeld, the DESERT TIGER, he lost his girlfriend or wife... and it was my brother who killed her... although it was in battle. And now he's my ally! KIRA'S ALLY! So please, Shinn, stop it! Stop it! Move on! Get a hold of yourself and move on forward with your life! Don't let old grudges of the past prevent you from having a happy future. Please... do it... not for me... for yourself. Save yourself from this... irrational hatred... lest it consume you and drive you down the road to eternal suffering because you keep wanting something you can't have anymore!" Cagalli finished.

'Wow... all those other people... lost family like that and... maybe she's right... this time...' Shinn thought. He looked at the Princess and saw that she was crying a little.

"Please... just stop it. Whenever you bring up your family's death... you make everyone around you depressed." She said as she rested her head on his chest. Shinn turned around and saw that Stella was walking out into the ocean.

"Cagalli that girl." Shinn said as the Princess looked towards Stella and her eyes mimicked the sun for a second.

"SHIT SHE CAN'T SWIM WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?" Cagalli screamed as she got off of Shinn and ran towards Stella. Shinn got up and began to do the same.

"Death... dying... die... Stella... not want to die..." The girl cried as she walked out into the ocean. "Die..." Stella fell down into the water due to exhaustion.

"STELLA!" Cagalli ran as fast as she could towards Stella.

'Go home...' Stella thought. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms grab her and pull her up. Suddenly, another pair of arms did the same.

"What's her problem?" Shinn asked.

"I have no idea. She's never done this before. She knows she can't swim but she did this anyway? I don't understand, she's usually peaceful." Cagalli said as the two of them each took an arm from Stella and supported her on their shoulders as they walked back to the small beach. When the three of them reached the shore Shinn and Cagalli put Stella down. Cagalli sat next to the girl and Shinn began to wander the little area they were in, looking for some sort of way back up the cliff.

"We're not going to be able to get back up on the cliff from here." Shinn looked at the girls and said.

"There's no way up?" Cagalli sighed.

"I can't see anything. Maybe if I..." Shinn was wearing something on his neck. He grabbed it and was about to break it.

"NO! DON'T! STOP!" Cagalli screamed, reaching out and stopping his hand.

"What?"

"Please... don't bring anyone from Zaft here. I'll get us a way out of here." Cagalli said as she got up and walked over to where the rock was. "BIRDY! BIRDY!" She yelled.

"Are you delusional? What the hell are you calling?" Shinn looked at her funny.

"No I'm not delusional? I'm calling something." Cagalli yelled. "It's Kira's robotic bird. I can use it to contact him."

"Wait! Why should I not call Zaft if you're going to call your brother!" He raised his voice slightly.

"Because... nobody knows where I am. Nobody CAN know where I am. Don't worry, Kira will find us and bring us back to the shore, I promise." Shinn crossed his arms.

"Hmmph."

"Just trust me, please!" Cagalli said in a slightly annoyed voice. Shinn had his eyes closed and had his head turned away but he soon opened those eyes and looked at her.

"Fine then. But if you're lying!"

"I'm not. I give you my word, not that you'll believe me..." Cagalli stuck out her hand. Shinn looked a little surprised but then shook it.

"Okay then. Look at us, we're soaked! We need to get out of..."

"PERVERT!" Cagalli was about to slap him but he grabbed her arm.

"I'm not being perverted, Princess. I'm simply making sure none of us get hypothermia!" Shinn said. Suddenly they all heard a mechanical flapping sound and soon Birdie landed on a large boulder next to Shinn and Cagalli.

"Birdie?" The bird said, turning it's head.

"Kira? Kira can you hear me? It's Cagalli! I need your help! Stella fell off of a cliff and I went to rescue her. We're stuck in this little inlet near the location where we parked the Aquashuttle and now we're trapped because Stella can't swim. Please come get us." Cagalli said at the bird.

"Uh... that's just a mechanical bird..."

"A modified mechanical bird. Kira can see what it's seeing and hear what said to it." Cagalli said. They waited for a second and then heard something from the robot.

"Cagalli? You're stuck? Okay, I'll come get you? Is anyone hurt seriously? How quickly do I need to there?" Kira's voice could be heard from the Bird.

"Nobody is in need of serious medical care. We'll be fine. I'm sure Birdie will just fly over to you and show you the way. Besides, our clothes are drenched. We need to let them dry." Cagalli said.

"Okay, fine then." Kira said as the bird flew off into the sky.

"What is that thing?" Shinn asked.

"It's a toy Athrun made for Kira before he left for the PLANTs before the first war. It was recently broken but then Stella fixed it and upgraded it. Now, it's a good tool." Cagalli explained.

"Okay then, now, where were we on 'drying our clothes...'" Shinn raised an eyebrow.

"Oh screw you!" Cagalli smiled back.

"Stella is okay now!" Stella got up in their faces.

* * *

Djibril's 'lair':

"Alright. I have called this meeting among the members of Logos to discuss something very important: The control that we have over the people of the world. Due to certain 'actions' that have been taken by the coordinators, the people have been sated somewhat, and the our plan of 'getting them riled up against the PLANTs' is running out of steam." Djibril explained.

"Well, I think you should first tell us about how the people in different parts of the world are reacting, Lord Djibril. Unfortunately not all of us are as informed as you." A member said.

"Alright then. That's a good plan, actually, in case any of you are not aware of what is currently happening. Mr. President, let's start with you..." Djibril pointed to the screen displaying an image of the President of the Atlantic Federation. The man looked as if he just swallowed a bug for a second and then started to speak.

"Okay then, here's how things are in the Atlantic Federation right now. The people are still as riled up as ever about taking vengeance on the coordinators, for the most part."

"For the most part? Don't tell me your propaganda is failing?" Djibril said.

"No... like I said, for the most part. However, there are some who are vocal about ending the war and making peace with the PLANTs... even to the extent that we become their ally. We're doing our best to silence these people but right now... however you must realize that those speeches that were said around the world, the ones from Athrun Zala and Lacus Clyne, have had some effect on my people."

"I see. Make sure those sympathizers don't gain any power. Also... don't lose your upcoming election to that dope that supports the PLANTs!" Djibril said.

"I won't!"

"Now, Chancellor. You're next..." Djibril pointed to the screen that had a picture of the Chancellor of the Eurasian Federation on it.

"Thank you, Lord Djibril. Now, as you're all well aware, even when the Princess of ORB was around, the Eurasian Federation was a loyal trading partner with ORB. However, with current events the way they are, the people of Eurasia are beginning to become more and more sympathetic towards the coordinators. The loss of the Black Sea was a huge blow to us. At the same time, unfortunately, they are not happy with the fact that the Princess of ORB has left her nation and are telling me to try to urge our forces to find her."

"What? They want her back on the throne? You can't be serious?" Yanata said from his line.

"They do. You must realize that because of your Princess' actions last war in assisting the Desert Dawn resistance in Africa and other matters, they have become a fan of her, even if she's not their ruler." The Chancellor informed.

"I see. I'll try to have something done to have that brat caught. Right now we don't even know where she is, though!" Yanata said.

"Whatever. You two discuss that later. That bitch's law is still in effect so if she does come back to ORB you WILL make sure that the only people defending that nation is Atlantic Federation forces. Now, Yanata Seiran. Give me a status report for ORB." Djibril ordered. "Oh, and good job on the coordinator concentration camps." He complimented.

"Right then. Unfortunately for ORB... things are getting worse. You remember that referendum that the Princess had a while ago about joining the Alliance? Well... after the destruction of the three PLANTs, the people demanded another one..." He said.

"And?" Djibril asked.

"They want out... We're not letting them, but the people of ORB are now... upset about the treaty. Some people have rose up and stated that they want the Princess back while others have stated that they want to overthrow the government." Yanata scoffed.

"Whatever happens I want you to keep yourself in power no matter what. Once this is all finished then ORB, and it's people, who are pure, shall reap the rewards of this conflict, understood? Now, strategy." Djibril barked.

* * *

Shinn, Stella, and Cagalli we're all sitting on the beach. A fire had been made and now it looked like the time was around late afternoon or evening. Several makeshift wooden stands had been made for the three to dry their clothes and a fire was setup nearby. The three of them were sitting in a triangle like shape with their backs to each other. Each of them was just wearing their underpants, and that was it.

"So, Princess, where exactly have you guys been this whole time?" Shinn asked.

"We've been... hiding... we don't know exactly what we're going to do." Cagalli said.

"I see. It... as much as I hate to say this... must be tough for you guys. Escaping ORB and just leaving like that." Shinn said.

"You have no idea Shinn. No idea... I hear about what is happening in ORB." Her tone got slightly sadder. "I hear about... my people... the coordinator population of ORB... being thrown into these 'camps' and forced to serve slave labour.." She was even more upset now, as indicated by her voice.

'She is really is sad about her people...' Shinn thought.

"And it pains me... IT PAINS ME... because I know right now there is NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT, nothing! My people are suffering... and I can do nothing. You have no idea how I feel right now. I feel like a knife has been thrown into my heart and is spinning at ten thousand RPM." Cagalli was clearly sobbing. Shinn turned to his right and saw that she had her hands over her face. He turned and put one arm over her shoulder and pulled her close.

"There there... you... did what you could?" Shinn said softly to her. She turned her head and looked at him.

"Did someone... kidnap Shinn and replace him with you? How are you not getting on my case about this?"

'Wait? Why am I not screaming at her for not doing her job properly? I know that I should do that, but I'm not? Maybe... it's because.'

"Stella thinks that Shinn has forgiven Cagalli." Stella said. Cagalli looked into Shinn's eyes. He shook his head in a positive manner.

"Sorry. I had no idea how... hard this is for you. But tell me, why would you be able to do nothing if you went back?" Shinn asked.

"Because I would be forced to marry Yuna Roma Seiran..." Shinn's face turned to disgust as he heard this.

"That... guy? He seems more like a girl if you ask me."

"Tell me about it. If I went back I would have to marry him, and then he would have equal power as me since he would be my husband. I can't let that happen... I can't. It would be a bad idea for me to go back to ORB unless I had another man by my side who would be suitable." Cagalli said.

'Another man? So she could marry?' Shinn thought. The he realized he was looking at Cagalli... a nearly naked Cagalli, and blushed. Cagalli realized the same, and also blushed. Then they turned and faced away from each other again.

"Sorry I got carried away there." Shinn said.

"It's fine. Although I bet you liked what you saw, pervert!" Cagalli said.

"If only I had a camera." Shinn said in a sarcastic tone. "Anyway... what's with this girl... Stella is it? What's her story?" Shinn asked.

"Stella was the pilot of..." Stella was about to say that she was the pilot of the Gaia but Cagalli put her hand over Stella's mouth. Shinn didn't see this, since he was facing away.

"Stella? What? You stopped speaking." Shinn said. Cagalli looked at Stella and gave her a 'no-no' look.

"The Earth Alliance one day decided to attack us with some Windams out in the Indian Ocean. We fought them off and captured one of them. This girl was the pilot. We took her in... and now she's with us. Although her mobile suit will never fly again." Cagalli said.

"I see. So is there anything about her?" Shinn asked.

"Huh?"

"Like parents?"

"What are parents?" Stella said.

"What?" Shinn and Cagalli both said in unison at that.

"You don't know what parents are?" Shinn asked, incredibly surprised.

"Nope." Stella said.

"Oh my..." Cagalli gasped.

"Seriously, you don't know what parents are? You never had a mother or father who loved you and took care of you?" Shinn asked.

"Stella has been a part of the Earth Alliance for a long time... as long as she can remember. Stella has gone through a lot of training."

"Was she... difficult to fight then in combat?" Shinn asked.

"You could say that... sorta." Cagalli replied, not wanting to reveal the fact that the Archangel was now in possession of the Gaia, a gundam that she knew Zaft would want back for obvious reasons. "Anyway... tell us about yourself, Shinn. What was life like before..."

"Before they died. Alright, I'll tell you, since we've all got time to blow. I was twelve years old when the war started. I was told that the fighting was between the Earth Forces, and Alliance of naturals, and the PLANTs, which consisted of coordinators. However I lived in ORB at the time, which is supposed to be a neutral nation. All of the fighting was something that happened in outer space or in far away countries. I remember hearing about the destruction of Heliopolis at the time, and was surprised that Zaft had 'attacked us'. That must have been a shocker for you, Princess."

"I was AT Heliopolis when Zaft stole four of the five gundams. I was broken then... shocked... that my father, a man who wanted nothing to do with the war, allowed for the construction of the gundams happening right under his nose." Shinn was a little shocked at this.

"You were there?"

"That's when I met Kira for the first time. Of course neither of us knew we were siblings at that time, and he more or less shoved me into an escape pod, and I made it out fine. Please, go on though." Cagalli said.

"Even though ORB's space colony was destroyed by Zaft, our daily lives didn't change much because of it. I never worried about much, really, except for the usual stuff. When the latest game was coming out. How could I convince my parents to buy it for me? Or the fact that my little sister would want to play it too." Shinn explained.

"Sister? Parents?" Stella looked up and said.

"Yes... I had a little sister, named Mayu. And a mom and dad. But you don't know much about that, do you? Anyway those were the things I cared about. Anyway, at that time ORB was a very advanced nation..." Shinn said as Cagalli interrupted him.

"And still is to this day. I wonder if Morganroate is one of the reasons why the Atlantic Federation feel the need to get into my nation's pants? Anyway, sorry for interrupting you." Cagalli said.

"Anyway my mom and dad moved to ORB because they liked the fact that they would let anyone live here, natural or coordinator, as long as you accepted the nation's ideals. After all, not every coordinator wants to live in outer space. Anyway... although the war was getting more intense, my dad said that ORB was going to maintain it's ideals and stay out of the fighting. My mother used to say that the way naturals and coordinators lived together in ORB was the best way... in fact... she said it was the only way."

"Well... no other country really accepts coordinators to the extent that ORB has, and still maintains a large natural population." Cagalli said sadly.

"That's why we lived there for the time. Mom, dad, Mayu, me? We were all coordinators and we acted just like ordinary people. We lived normal, peaceful lives, and did not deserve to be called monsters. However, there were those who thought we were."

"Luckily for you, you didn't have to deal with that much, or did you?" Cagalli asked.

"No, not really. A few bigots here and there but not much."

"One day there was a battle right outside ORB. They said something about Zaft chasing an Earth Forces ship around and that they were going to enter our territory. There was a panic in the air as we all sat glued to our TV sets waiting to see what happened next. Those live broadcasts seemed a little different than the usual broadcasts we were usually getting. I remember being a little nervous as I watched that unfold. It had been a little unsettling... the whole Archangel ordeal... but after a while we just went back to our usual lives."

"Huh... they were lucky that day... lucky that I was on that ship... or else they would have all died." Cagalli said.

"Huh? What?"

"Yes... I was on the Archangel that day and because of that my father allowed them in because of me."

"BUT IT WAS AN EARTH FORCES SHIP! Aren't you supposed to be 'neutral'?" Shinn asked.

"Shut up! I know! It was a spur of the moment survival thing, okay?" Cagalli answered.

"Fine then, Princess. Anyway the Earth Forces Alaska base was destroyed some time later during a major Zaft operation. Soon after that the Panama base was wiped out, and then they turned to ORB. My dad explained that the Earth Forces were after something that ORB had that they desperately needed. Apparently Zaft was starting to win the war and they were trying to pressure you into giving it up."

"The mass driver... Yes... after Panama's destruction the Earth Forces turned to us. I'm going to guess right now that your family died on the same day that my father foolishly blew himself and the current council of ministers whilst destroying the mass driver. He left me... alone. Or should I say, he left me with Kira, because that is when he told me that Kira was my brother."

"Lord Uzumi... committed suicide?"

"Yes... I begged him! To come with us. He didn't need to die, but he decided to stay and die... out of honor or something, even when your daughter is crying her heart out begging you to come with her... he refused." Cagalli began to cry a little. Shinn's was stunned at this. "By far the worst day of my life... as it was for you..."

"Yes... I remember seeing them dead... and then I was on my knees, crying. My sister's mobile phone survived somehow... Anyway shortly after a man came up to me and convinced me to go with him on the ship."

"Do you remember his name? What did he look like? I might know him." Cagalli said.

"I think his name was... Todka... no Tudeca? No... Todaka! Yes, Todaka!" Shinn said. Cagalli's eyes widened.

"Captain Todaka is one of the most loyal and kind hearted soldiers in the entire ORB military. You were lucky to be saved by him." Cagalli said.

"Anyway... then... sooner or later I joined Zaft... and here I am today, the pilot of a state of the art gundam?"

"Shinn... what happened at the end of the war? Do you remember?" Cagalli asked.

"The PLANTs had this weapon called GENESIS, and they were going to use it to kill the Earth... the Earth Alliance had a ton of nukes, and were going to use them to destroy the PLANTs..."

"Now do you see why ORB has it's ideals? Why... we try to stay neutral? Which side would you rather be on? The one with the weapons of mass destruction or the one with weapons of mass destruction. Or would you rather prefer to not get involved at all, to not have to have your people die for some childish hatred brought on by some bigoted racists?" Cagalli asked. Shinn was stunned.

"I never... thought..."

"No... you didn't. You just hated us because we failed you. I'll admit that right now, we failed you. We failed your family. We did what we could and that was not enough. It's never enough. There will always be casualties... as much as it is tragic it is just something that happens... something you have to deal with. With free will comes many curses... one of them being the fact that other people may disagree with you, and will hate you, and will fight you and try to kill you." Cagalli said.

'Something you have to deal with?' Shinn thought. Suddenly they heard mechanical chirping and about five seconds later the mechanical bird had landed on Shinn's shoulder.

"Birdie?"

"Alright, let's get dressed. Kira will be here in a second." Cagalli said as she got up and walked towards the clothes. Shinn was about to get up but felt Stella grab his shoulder. He turned and faced her.

"Have this..." Stella gave him what looked to be a shiny piece of a shell.

"Where did you...?" Shinn asked.

"While you two were talking Stella found this. It was broken into four pieces. Here, have it. I'm sorry about what happened to you... it's very sad..." Stella said to Shinn, who took the piece from her.

"It's okay..." Shinn smiled. They both got up and walked towards their clothes. Stella gave Cagalli one of the shards of the shell too. Cagalli smiled as she accepted it.

"Hey Sting do you want to go for a drive to blow some time? It's boring out here and we haven't even gotten our next assignment yet!" Auel said to his comrade.

"Sure I guess so. I'm tired of just sitting here and waiting for orders! It's so... frustrating! Why can't we get our machines out of the secret hanger and take that ship by surprise?"

"Because that would be fun, and we can't have fun, can we?" Auel replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm as the two left the building they were in.

* * *

Aquashuttle.

The four of them were on the Aquashuttle in it's boat mode and were heading back towards the shore where they had originally parked. Since the Aquashuttle was in boat mode it could be controlled from both the inner control room and from an outside area that made it look more like a real yacht. Kira was surprised that Shinn was with them. Stella had given Kira one of the shards of the shell and she herself would keep the last one.

"So... Shinn was with you guys too? I didn't know that. You didn't tell me..." Kira said.

"So you wouldn't freak out about it, Kira. You're stuck? With a Zaft soldier? Alarms would indeed be going off." Cagalli joked.

"Well anyway I hope he doesn't tell them that we're here..." Kira said.

"I won't. Judging by what your sister has told me you guys have enough problems as is." Shinn said.

"Shinn, tell me, is Athrun onboard the ship with you guys? Stella said that you have a red gundam..."

"Ya that pain in the ass is on the Minerva with us. He came back and got instantly promoted to the highest rank a pilot could be! And now he can order me around!" Shinn said.

"Hmm. Athrun's not too bad... what have you guys done so far?" Kira asked.

"We took out one of the Alliance's Lohengrin gates. Yup, the reason why this area has been liberated, well that was us. Although..."

"Although... what?" Cagalli asked.

"There was another Alliance base that was developing a bomb. When we got there it was completely destroyed. Someone... or something got there before us and took it out. It's been all over the news..." Shinn said. Kira and Cagalli gave each other a look as he said that. Suddenly, the sound of a gun being fired could be heard.

"What the fuck?" Shinn yelled.

"Stella is scared! Who fired the gun!" Stella yelled. The four of them looked up and heard two voices.

"Damn, I missed! Shit!" Sting yelled.

"It's a good thing we decided drive fast and speed, or else we would have never found you, Stella." Auel said. Surely enough, up on the cliff you could see a tall guy with short green hair and a slightly shorter person with long blue hair.

"We'll get you back soon, Stella! You evaded us once... but not again!" Sting yelled.

"Stella who are they?" Cagalli asked.

"Sting and Auel." Stella said. Kira had started to do some evasive manuveurs, and had hid them beneath some cover where they could not be targeted from.

"Sting and Auel? Who are they?" Shinn asked.

"Stella's friends from Phantom Pain." Stella responded.

"Phantom Pain?" Shinn asked.

"Stella's group in the Earth Alliance... which means..." Kira said.

"The Earth Alliance has some guys here!" Shinn and Cagalli said.

"Dammit! We can't go out if they're like that! We'll be shot!" Kira said.

"Sting and Auel found Stella... but Stella doesn't want to go back!" Stella yelled as loud as she could, making sure the other two couldn't hear her.

"Aww... too bad. You can't stay out there forever!" Sting said.

"Uhh... yes they can. However if she's with them, then that means that their ship is somewhere nearby! Let's get our machines and find it and sink it!" Auel said loudly.

"Their machines?" Shinn said.

"No! They'll try to sink the Archangel and kill Miss Murrue!" Stella yelled. Suddenly the four heard the sound of a speeding car.

"That's them. They're gone. Kira, get us going. We have to get Shinn back so he can warn Zaft and then get our own asses back so the ship doesn't get blown up!" Cagalli ordered. Kira then gripped the controls of the Aquashuttle and made it go at full speed toward their original docking area. After a short while, they made it there. Luckily for them, Kira had left the Jeep-like vehicle there and didn't put it back onboard.

"Shinn come with me. We'll find your vehicle that you used." Kira said as he jumped off the Aquashuttle and quickly got into the car, Shinn doing the same. "Cagalli, wait for me. We'll be a second." Kira said as he turned on the vehicle and drove as fast as he could up the hill. In the meantime Cagalli prepped the platform for when Kira got back.

"Dammit! The Earth Alliance right here? How?" Shinn slammed his fists.

"I don't know. But that town is in danger." Kira responded. "Your vehicle is just up here, right?" Kira asked.

"Yes, it's a motorbike on the side of the road. It should be just up ahead." Shinn informed.

"So... how was your time with those two? You seem to... not... be so mad with Cagalli as before..."

"She more or less beat me into forgiving her... with words... and slaps..."

"Hehe... that's Cagalli." Kira rounded a turn. Shinn pointed to something.

"There it is!" Shinn yelled. Kira got up to the bike and let Shinn jump out.

"Hurry! Inform the Minerva! Stella told us who those two mobile suit pilots are. Their suits are not Daggers or Windams: It's Chaos and Abyss!" Kira said as he raced off.

'Chaos and Abyss? Does that mean Stella's suit was... no... they probably couldn't capture it. Besides... that girl doesn't seem like she would be able to pilot a complex mobile suit.' Shinn thought as he got on his bike and raced off.

* * *

Kira had gotten back to Cagalli and Stella and was getting the vehicle onboard the Aquashuttle. The outer door closed and Kira raced to the control room where Cagalli and Stella were and turned on the engines and activated the dome. Quickly turning the machine around he drove out into the sea a little before submerging. It was getting darker outside now so Kira had to turn on the machines outer lights.

"Have you been able to contact the Archangel yet?" Kira asked.

"No! I haven't! I'm trying to get a signal through..." Cagalli said. She fiddled around with the controls a little before finally getting something.

"Kira? Cagalli?" Mirallia's voice could be heard.

"Ya. Guys, we're in trouble. It's the Earth Alliance. They've found out where we are! They have Chaos and Abyss coming. Launch the Archangel. I'm sending you our coordinates." Cagalli said over the line.

"Alliance forces? All the way out here? The nerve! Regardless we're in trouble. Go to level one battlestations and launch the Archangel!" Murrue ordered over the line.

* * *

"Well this will be a nice catch!" Sting said as he and Auel approached their secret hanger somewhere outside the city. It was true that the Alliance had been forced out of Diocula but even then the Alliance had it's secret locations.

"Ya! I just hope we don't awake the hornet's nest!" Sting said.

"Meh! More fun for me!" Auel said as a secret door in the mountain opened up and their car drove in.

* * *

"Dammit! I've got to reach the town!" Shinn said as his bike went as fast as it could. "There it is! I hope I'm not late. Although it will all be for nothing if a cop stops me." He slowed down as he approached the town. Shinn entered the town and began to execute the fastest route possible in order to get to the Zaft base.

* * *

"Captain the Aquashuttle is heading towards us, fast." Dalida informed.

"Open the starboard catapult and let them in. Once they're in take us up." Murrue ordered.

"Captain, at our current heading we'll ascend right next to the town." Neumann informed.

"I don't care right now. What's important is that we don't have to face that gundam underwater. None of our suits are equipped for underwater combat. We're done for if the Abyss get's close to us." Murrue informed. Outside the Archangel the starboard side door opened and Kira drove the Aquashuttle inside, quickly, before stopping.

"Ma'am the Aquashuttle is back."

"Full thrusters. Ascend! Drain the starboard catapult and prep the Rouge and Noir!" Murrue ordered.

"Aye Captain!" Neumann said as the Archangel began to rise up into shallow water.

* * *

"Shinn, what are you doing?" Athrun asked his fellow pilot as Shinn got off the bike and ran towards the bridge of the ship, just after he entered the Minerva.

"Warning the Captain!" Shinn turned and yelled.

"About what?" Athrun asked, but Shinn was already too far away. Shinn dodged his fellow crewmates and eventually found his way to the elevator, and got aboard it. Shinn pushed the button that would take him to the bridge and tapped his foot as he did.

"Come on!" He said to himself. Suddenly, the door opened. "Captain!" Shinn yelled.

"Where have you been? It's getting late? And what are you doing in here without your uniform?" Talia turned and asked him.

"No time to explain. The Chaos and Abyss are going to be coming at us any second now!" Shinn puffed as he gained his breath.

"What? That's crazy!" Arthur yelled.

"Please... Captain... believe me!" Shinn warned. Suddenly Bart saw something on his radar and gasped.

"Captain, Shinn is right. Two heat sources detected to the west of town. Patterns match those of Chaos and Abyss. I've also detected something beneath us out there in the sea... but I can't pick up what it is yet. It's big though, like a battleship. I've also picked up some Windams heading for us as well!"

"Condition red. All hands to battle stations. Arthur, how many people are onboard the ship right now? How many are not?" Talia asked.

"Reporting most people onboard. All critical officers and crewman accounted for." Arthur reported.

"Tell the base to retract the boarding platform and then launch the Minerva, maximum thrust. Once we're out of dock deploy the wings and take off. Also warn the base about this." Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am." The bridge crew said as they carried out their orders.

"Activate CIWS, Tristans and Isolde. Launchers one through four, load Dispars." Arthur ordered as the Minerva moved forward.

"Have the pilots get to their machines and prepare to take off. Shinn, that means you." Talia ordered, looking back at Shinn, who saluted her before running back to the elevator.

* * *

"We've almost reached the surface of the water." Neumann said.

"How far off is the Abyss?" Murrue asked.

"Not that far off. We'll make it, though." Dalida said.

"Alright. Activate Gottfrieds and Valiants. Stern missile launchers are to load Wombats." Murrue ordered.

* * *

"Captain we've cleared the water and are ascending. Main wings have been deployed" Malik informed.

"Good." Talia said.

"Ma'am, at our current rate the object beneath us is going to come up directly under us." Bart said.

"You're kidding? Directly under us!" Arthur said. Talia put her hand on her chin.

"Alright then." She grabbed the phone installed onto her Captain's chair. "All hands this is your Captain, Talia Gladys. Prepare for barrel role. Fasten yourself to something or do whatever, just be prepared." She said over the line to the entire ship.

"You're kidding!" Arthur said.

"No, I'm not. Malik, make sure that we've turned one hundred and eighty degrees as soon as that object comes out. Arthur, aim the Tristans and Isolde at the object when it emerges and fire on my command." Talia ordered. Arthur looked surprised as he saluted her.

"Yes ma'am." Arthur said as everyone buckled in. Shinn was already in the Core Splendor when he felt the ship begin to roll.

'She can't be thinking of? Wait, can't their ship go underwater like a submarine? Dammit!' Shinn thought as he began to fiddle with the communications so he could get a connection to the bridge. Luckily the Core Splendor was held on its platform when not in use so Shinn was safe.

"Bart, can you tell us what that object is beneath us?" Talia asked.

"No, I can't. We'd have to be on the water." Bart informed.

"Okay then, Arthur. Standby with the Tristans and Isolde! Be ready for anything they throw at us!" Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Arthur responded. Right now the Minerva had turned about one hundred and ten degrees. People aboard the ship were holding on for dear life as this happened. Anything that could be used to keep a person from being flipped onto the roof, was being used.

"Object approaching the surface. It'll emerge in ten... nine... eight..." Bart said. Suddenly Shinn appeared on one of the monitors.

"Captain! Do not shoot at the surfacing ship!" Shinn said.

"Why not? What is it?" Talia asked.

"No time to explain, just trust me. I was correct when I told you about the Chaos an Abyss, right?" Shinn said. Talia shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine then... I blame you if it's not good." Talia said.

"The object is emerging, Captain!" Bart said. The Minerva had now rolled one hundred and eighty degrees. Directly below and a little off to the port side of the ship (port if it was level properly), two black 'feet' emerged, and following the feet, the legs, which were red and white. "What the..."

"Do you have an explanation for this, Shinn? You better have, and it better be good." Talia asked the pilot as she observed the Archangel emerge below them and rise up.

"Uhhh... can we wait until after this battle is over?" Shinn asked.

"Fine then, but I expect a full report." Talia said, sighing. "Arthur, aim the starboard Tristan and the Isolde at the enemy mobile suits to the west." Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Arthur said.

* * *

"Aim the Valiants! Target the enemy mobile suits behind us!" Murrue ordered.

"Yes ma'am! You heard the lady, step to it!" Waltfeld said.

* * *

"Fire!" Both Captains yelled. The episode ends with the Minerva half way in it's barrel roll. The Archangel is directly under it and is ascending. The junction between the Archangel's legs are directly below the Minerva's middle section. We see the Minerva fire it's Isolde triple beam cannon directly over the Archangel's bridge and in between it's two fins and it's starboard Tristan firing to beyond the other ship's starboard side. The Archangel is firing it's two Valiant Linear Cannons behind it at a slight angle to make the shots level.


	22. Phase 22: Beings of Heaven Defeated

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

Sorry for the long update... and sorry if the quality of this chapter is lacking a little in detail I was tired half the time I wrote it.

* * *

(This first Logos scene is happening while Shinn is trying to get back to the Minerva and while the Aquashuttle is making it's way back to the Archangel)

"Then it is decided then. As part of it's treaty obligations the ORB Union will send a large fleet of ships to the Black Sea to assist the rest of our forces in an effort to take back that area? Are there any objections to this?" Djibril asked, petting his fluffy black cat. He looked around, scanning the screens and saw nothing.

"Well then, if that's the case then I'll be having my son arrange a force suitable enough for this operation. We hope that by doing this the PLANTs will now know to fear ORB." Yanata Seiran said a lot of Logos members shaking their heads in an approving fashion at him.

"Well then. If that's the case then I officially..." Djibril tried to say as one of the unpowered screens turned on and a women in her late twenties with long brown hair appeared on the screen.

"Sir I really hate to interrupt you but something has come up. It's extremely urgent."

"Mary! What is the meaning of this? Whatever spit it out!" Djibril ordered.

"Sir we've received a message from our forces occupying the secret base near Diocula. They've engaged the Zaft forces in that city..." She tried to say but the Logos members became enraged.

"Under whose orders?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Those brats... they've blown that base's cover!"

"Silence!" Djibril yelled. "By the way you said that I think you have something else to say as well." Djibril looked at Mary.

"Yes. This concerns all of you but most of all it concerns ORB Prime Minister Yanata Seiran." Mary said.

"Me? Why me?" Yanata asked, a confused look on his face.

"Sir from what the message from our Diocula underground base sent us, the pilots of the Chaos and Abyss located the Archangel and that is why they have engaged the Zaft forces..." Mary reported as once again, Logos members began to speak out loud.

"The Archangel?"

"What's it doing out there of all places?"

"Still... do you think that finding them was enough reason to expose themselves?"

"HAHAHA! This could play right into our hands!" Djibril said out loud. Everyone then looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I know this sounds mean... and I honestly don't care... but I do not think that our forces will be able to do anything to Diocula. In fact, I suggest we tell them to pull back and abandon that base this instant. However, Zaft may intervene and put an end to our little Angelic problem..." Djibril lead on. Yanata stepped in.

"Do you mean that Zaft might try to sink the Archangel?" Yanata asked.

"Sink? Probably not. If anything they may try to capture that ship. However, your Princess, in all her stubbornness, will probably not let that happen! Because of her, Zaft may try to do something more destructive..." Djibril said. Yanata clenched his fists at that.

'Gah... Princess...' Yanata thought to himself as he turned his head. Djibril and the rest of the Logos members began to laugh.

* * *

Several weapon shots blazed across the water at a rapid speed and took out a couple of rookie Strike Daggers. The Alliance forces headed towards the two ships with guns ready to fire. The Minerva was still upside down and was flying overtop the Archangel.

"We've got a couple of Strike Daggers approaching. In addition, the Chaos is headed right for us." Bart said, putting his hand on his head in attempt to keep his hat from falling off.

"Our mobile suits are ready to launch as soon as it's possible, Captain." Meyrin said.

"Right then, launch the..." Talia tried to say as one of the Minerva's communication screens turned on, revealing the Chief Engineer trying to hold onto something for his life.

"Captain, do you have any idea when we're going to be... I don't know... put right side up? We've got gravity down here too!" He said. Talia rolled her eyes.

"Right then. Bart what's the Archangel's course?" Talia asked.

"They appear to be turning to starboard. They'll clear us in about five seconds." Bart said.

"Malik get the ship level again and swung our bow to face the enemy suits. Meyrin launch the mobile suits when ready. Arthur, fire anti-beam depth charges and prepare to launch Dispars from half of our tubes and then follow up with a full burst from both Tristans and Isolde."

"Yes ma'am!" The bridge crew said as the Minerva began to flip itself over again.

* * *

"ARRRRGH! You're going to pay for stealing and brainwashing Stella!" Sting yelled as the Chaos closed in on the city. The green haired pilot could see the two ships as well as the base. It looked as if Zaft was sending out it's forces and the town was in a panic.

* * *

All around Diocula, alarms and sirens sounded. People ran for their lives, trying to make their way to safety and avoid the coming conflict.

"What's this?"

"It's the Alliance! Ahhhh!"

"Didn't Zaft drive them out?"

"No time for questions! We've got to get cover."

"Tommy? TOMMY? Can someone please tell me where my little boy is?" A mother yelled.

"MOMMY!? MOMMY!" A little boy native to the region ran towards the lady and she kneeled down and hugged him.

"Oh Tommy I'm so glad you're okay! Now follow me, we've got to go!" The lady said as a large shadow appeared over her. She looked up and saw a massive white and red ship overhead as it fired four green beams at the incoming enemies.

* * *

"Dammit! Why now of all times! I never meant for us to cause something like this to happen!" Cagalli said as she, Kira, and Stella got on the bridge.

"Lady Cagalli!" Murrue turned and faced her.

"What are we up against?" Kira asked, squinting and looking out the bridge window.

"The Chaos and Abyss are being followed by several Strike Daggers. The Zaft forces are sending out their stuff too. It shouldn't be too much." Murrue said.

"Captain, head away from the city and Zaft forces. We can't risk any civilians getting hurt and I want to be able to get away from Zaft when this battle is over." Cagalli said. Murrue nodded.

"I see. However, that will be difficult." Murrue said, pointing out her window at the Minerva off in the distance.

"I know. Kira come with me, we're launching. Stella stay on the bridge." Cagalli said to Stella, who looked at her.

"Stella stay on the bridge?" Stella asked.

"Yes. If you launch the Zaft forces will be even furious because they will want the Gaia back. Stay here, and Murrue will keep you safe." Kira turned to Stella and said. The girl looked a little sad.

"But... what if Kira gets hurt? Stella doesn't want to see Kira get hurt." Stella said in a low tone, lowering her head.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry! Just stay here! Got it?" Kira said in a gentle voice as he hugged Stella before he and Cagalli left the bridge.

* * *

"Launchers one and two, all tubes, Dispars, fire!" Arthur ordered as several missiles came flying out the Minerva and went towards the enemy suits. Several of the enemy suits were able to shoot down the incoming missiles, however either way it didn't matter if a missile hit or not, it made a cloud when it exploded. "Now, Tristans, Isolde, fire!" The Minerva fired it's seven beams into the enemy force and took out several machines at once, their parts dropping into the ocean. Down in the hanger bay of the Minerva the pilots were preparing to launch.

"Standby to launch Impulse." Meyrin said as Shinn waited for the platform to raise the Core Splendor up to the proper level. She had announced that we would be launching but he didn't feel anything.

"Hey Meyrin, what's up?" Shinn opened a line and asked. The younger Hawke sister was sweating as she fumbled with controls, unable to do anything.

"I... don't know. For some reason the catapult controls are all messed up. I'm sorry Shinn, but something happened between my station and the launcher and I can't get the Central Catapult to respond. You won't be able to launch." Meyrin said. Shinn sighed.

"Dammit! That's never happened before! What the hell is wrong with the damn catapult?" Shinn said, slamming his fist.

"I know... Wait, what if I try this!" Meyrin pressed some more buttons on the Minerva's controls and Shinn felt the left begin to rise, but slowly. "How's it looking?" She asked.

"It's rising, but slowly." Shinn said. Suddenly, he heard something below him. It sounded like the sound of a machine breaking. "WAIT! STOP!" Shinn yelled over the line.

"What?" Meyrin began to fiddle with the controls again to make the lift stop. However it was too late. To his left Shinn saw what looked like a small spark on one of the lifts that holds the Impulse platform up as he stopped.

"It's busted. Something's malfunctioning. I'm going to inform the chief." Shinn said as he unbuckled himself and prepared to get out of his gundam.

"Right. I'll try to get the other suits out in the meantime." Meyrin said as she saw Shinn cut the line. The Impulse's pilot got out of the Core Splendor and ran towards the edge of the platform.

"Hey Chief, something's up with the Catapult lift. It's not working. Meyrin tried everything." Shinn yelled down to the man in a green suit.

"Tell me something I don't know, kid. The entire launch system is out on all three catapults. Something happened when we were in that roll and now I'm trying to find out what is the problem." He said, pointing to the Saviour and Gouf which were both stuck halfway towards the port and starboard catapults. The camera cuts inside each of those cockpits to show a disgruntled Heine and angry Athrun. Up on the bridge Meyrin was giving a status report.

"Ma'am, deck crew reports that all the catapults are offline and unable to be used. We are currently unable to launch any of our mobile suits.

"What? Are you serious?" Talia asked. Bart had something to add to the conversation.

"Ma'am it may not be that bad. It looks as if the Alliance mobile suits are falling back." He said.

"Falling back? But why?" Arthur asked.

"It may be because they were trying to get off a sneak attack and we were too fast. Now they know that they're attack is going to fail regardless. Do we have any orders from the base on the situation?" Talia asked.

"I'll send them a message." Meyrin responded.

* * *

"Dammit! Do we have to go back?" Sting complained, looking partially at one of his screens which showed Neo's face.

"Yes. You two acted like complete idiots and exposed our base. We're going to be forced to abandon it thanks to you. Chaos, Abyss, and the rest of the mobile suit force are to fall back to these coordinates." Neo said in a slightly annoyed tone as Sting's radar pinged and showed him where he needed to go.

"Aww... and I didn't even get to attack! I wonder if I..." Auel tried to say.

"Don't be cocky. Fall back now. You both have some explaining to do. Why did you come back and put the base into an attack anyway?" Neo asked.

"We found Stella! She was with some other people but we found her. We figured if she was there so was the Archangel. We decided to try to sink them before they could get back and react, but we couldn't." Auel explained.

"I see. That's interesting that she is still alive. I can see why both of you decided to go after her... Anyway report to the new base. I'm leaving this one right now." Neo cut the line. In the secret underground Alliance base where he was you could see very little. This was a small area and didn't contain that many mobile suits. The black haired man was standing in what looked to be the command room. He typed in some numbers on one of the computer terminals and suddenly the entire place went red.

"Self Destruct Sequence initiated. This base will explode in ten minutes." A computer said over the intercom system to the entire base. Neo could then be walking into a small mobile suit hanger and walking towards the one machine occupying it: His Windam.

'Well... it's good to see that those with power have revealed themselves.' He thought.

* * *

Kira and Cagalli were in the cockpits of their respective mobile suits and were waiting to be launched when Murrue appeared on their screens.

"It's okay you two. The Alliance forces are withdrawing and we've managed to put some sense of distance between us and the Zaft forces. You don't need to launch." Murrue informed.

"Have the Zaft forces made any type of move on us? Are they coming at us?" Kira asked.

"No. Not yet. We'll submerge and get away. Will that be satisfactory, Lady Cagalli?" Murrue asked.

"Yes. Get us out of here and make sure that we're not followed." Cagalli ordered. Suddenly Mirallia said something.

"Captain we have an incoming message from the Zaft base." Mirallia informed.

"Put it through. We need to hear this." Murrue ordered.

* * *

"Have you received any word from the base yet, Meyrin?" Talia asked.

"No, not yet... wait... incoming transmition on all lines directed at the Archangel and all of our forces." Meyrin informed. "I'm putting it on screen." One of the Minerva's overhead screens turned on to reveal a man in a purple and black Zaft uniform (note: not the black uniform that Arthur and the man in charge of Mahamul wore. This man is wearing the purple and black uniform that those in higher ups of Zaft and PLANT wear, like what Patrick Zala wore.) with a FAITH badge on his shirt. This man was obviously one of the higher ups in Zaft and therefore his orders had to be obeyed whether the person receiving it was a FAITH member or not. Talia cringed when she saw this man appear on the screen.

"Attention battleship Archangel. You have thirty seconds to cut your engines, unpower your weapons and surrender immediately. Failure to do so will result in the destruction of your ship. Your appearance here has thrown this area into chaos. This is your one and only warning, so take it seriously. All Zaft forces, you are to open fire on the Archangel if it appears to be trying to get away. Failure to do so will result in an official court marshal. This order comes from the PLANT Supreme Council." The man announced in a formal and demanding tone.

"Captain!" Arthur turned around and looked at his Captain. Talia was looking rather angry and nervous at the same time.

"Bart, give me the position of the Archangel." Talia turned and asked in a demanding tone.

"They're currently holding position to our starboard. They have yet to launch any mobile suits and their main guns do not appear to be targeting anything." Bart reported.

* * *

"Captain, what are our orders?" Neumann turned and faced Ramius.

"Lady Cagalli. I do not intend to surrender you or this ship to Zaft. We will try to escape and get away. Are you okay with that?" Murrue asked. Cagalli looked as if she was thinking heavily and her face was not looking into the camera.

"I see. Do so. Make sure though that we escape, Captain Ramius." Cagalli said.

"I will do so." Murrue said.

"We need to leave. We can't head back to ORB now but I sure as hell am not surrendering to Zaft." Cagalli said.

"It's for the better that you stay hidden, Cagalli. We'll do what we can with what we can. For all we know they may try to use Cagalli as a ransom and we can't have that happen. And who knows what'll happen to us if we allow ourselves to be captured." Kira said.

"Right then. Prepare to submerge." Murrue said.

"Aye." Neumann said as he played with the controls. The Archangel then began to descend from the air towards the surface of the Black Sea.

* * *

"Captain, the Archangel appears to be preparing to submerge." Bart informed as he looked at the radar.

"We can't let them get away!" Arthur said. Talia was silent and had an angry look on her face. Silence made the Minerva's bridge it's hostage as the crew awaited orders from their Captain.

"The Archangel has landed on the water. It'll be seconds before they're fully submerged and we can't fire on them." Bart informed.

"CAPTAIN! WE'LL BE COURT MARSHALLED!" Arthur yelled. Talia looked at him for a second before looking out onto the sea.

"Twenty to starboard. Activate the Tannhauser and target the Archangel." Talia ordered sternly.

"What? But the town..." Arthur asked surprised.

"Did you not just hear me? Or yourself, Arthur? Besides, orders are orders. There's enough distance between us and Diocula so that it won't cause too much damage." Talia looked at him with a disgruntled look.

"Yes ma'am." Arthur said. Talia sat back in her seat as the crew carried out their orders. The shutter on the Minerva's bow opened up and the Tannhauser came forward and lit up as it was activated.

"Primary weapon bank, contact." The crewmember who operated the positron cannon said as he looked at his screen. "Output stable. Releasing safety lock." His screen showed a bunch of gauges relating to the Tannhauser, all of them filled and a picture of the weapon on the front of this ship.

* * *

"The Minerva is preparing to fire it's positron cannon. They're targeting... us!" Dalida yelled. Everyone on the Archangel Bridge gasped as they heard this.

"Captain Gladys..." Cagalli said.

"Target the Minerva's positron cannon with the Valiants! Fire when ready! Don't let them get their shot off!" Murrue ordered, everyone frantically pressing buttons and pulling switches.

* * *

"Tannhauser ready to fire on your command, Captain."

"The Archangel will be out of our firing range if we don't fire now." Bart said.

* * *

In the Alliance base it looked as if everyone was gone. The lights were still red and all that could be heard was a beeping sound. In the command center, on one of the computer terminals, a screen had the words 'Self Destruct in 3...2...1'...

* * *

"Tannhaus-" Talia was trying to say, when everyone's attention was diverted from what they were doing to what they had just heard and seen. Off in the distance, to the west of Diocula, one of the mountains exploded from the inside. A massive red and black cloud could be seen coming out of it. Everyone was stunned for a quick second before they turned their heads back to what they were doing.

"FIRE!" Arthur yelled. Suddenly, on the front of the Minerva, you could see the Tannhauser preparing to fire. It was just about to fire, when two yellow energy blasts came right at it and hit it dead on. As a result of this, the positron cannon exploded and took part of upper piece of the ship's bow with it. The area around the Tannhauser, from the two orange ovals surrounding the cannon all the way up to the part where the ship leveled off was destroyed. The entire vessel shook very violently as everyone braced themselves. Shinn, who was on the Impulse's platform at the time, because he could not get off of it due to it's height above the ground, was knocked onto his back. Athrun and Heine were shooken in their mobile suits, so much so that the Saviour broke the restraints that held it onto the launcher guides broke and the gundam fell to the floor of the Minerva's hanger bay. Luckily no one was standing where it fell.

"Bridge? What's happening?" Heine tried to use the com lines as he saw the lights in the hanger bay flicker on and off. Up on the bridge, electricity sparked from several control panels and people screamed and leaned away to avoid being shocked. Arthur, Malik, and Talia were all thrown out of their chairs onto the ground. The Captain of the Minerva tried to get onto her feet, feeling the ship begin to lean to it's port.

"St-status! What the hell just happened? What was that explosion?" She used her armrest and pulled herself into her chair. Malik managed his way into his chair.

"Tannhauser destroyed! Flight control system is down! We're leaning to port! I... I won't be able to maintain altitude. We're going to hit the water, Captain." Malik reported.

"Captain... look..." Arthur was stunned as he pointed out onto the screen at the bow of the ship, where the missing chunk could be seen. Talia looked out there even through the smoke that was caused due to the explosion, she could see the bow.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

"A second before the Tannhauser was about to fire it suffered a direct hit from one of their weapons. I'm trying to get a damage report right now." Arthur stated. Talia sighed before picking up her phone that was on her chair.

"Water landing. All hands brace themselves for surface impact." Talia ordered as the Minerva kept on descending until it hit the water. Everyone held on tight as the vessel's impact created a large wave of water. Shinn, who was trying to get up, fell down to the ground again. Athrun tried to get the Saviour onto it's two feet but the impact stopped him.

"Hurry and reset the flight control system. Get me a damage report and casualty report, Arthur. There's no way an explosion like that didn't end some of our crew. Malik, take us back to the port. Meyrin, contact them and tell them we're going to be there for a bit." Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Everyone said in a low, sort of defeated voice as they carried out their orders.

* * *

"Status? We're not dead so I want to know right now if we're being followed." Murrue asked.

"I'm not detecting anything coming after us right now." Dalida reported.

"What about the Minerva? What kind of damage did we inflict to it?" Cagalli asked.

"It's a positron cannon and it was hit right before it fired. I'm certain the damage to that ship is... extensive to say the least." Andrew said. Everyone sighed.

"We did what we needed to do in order to survive and get away. That's all we can say right now." Cagalli said.

"Right then. Helm, set a course away from Diocula, maximum thrust." Murrue ordered. Neumann was silent and carried out his orders.

* * *

Out in the middle of the ocean, one very unique gundam could be seen lurking in the darkness of the Black Sea.

"Well well well... look what we have here. Zaft driven you into the water, eh? Right where I can finish you off!" Auel said as he began to navigate the Abyss towards the Archangel. The bulky and blue gundam was in it's mobile armor mode and was thrusting towards the submerged vessel. "Neo won't be mad if I gut this damn thing!"

* * *

"Captain, I'm picking up something on sensors." Dalida said.

"What is it? A Zaft suit?" Murrue asked, looking very worried.

"Dammit they followed us!" Cagalli said from her cockpit. Kira and Cagalli had still been in their cockpits the entire time, waiting to see if they needed to sortie. They were just about to get out when the Abyss came onto the radar...

"It's... the Abyss! And it's headed right for us!" Dalida panicked. Everyone was shocked at this. Murrue began to think for a second.

'Come on, what do we do? We can't go out of the water or else Zaft will come after us. However submerged we're vulnerable to that mobile suit.' Murrue thought.

"Abyss approaching. Distance is five thousand." Dalida said.

"Dammit! Neither the Rouge nor the Noir is fit for underwater combat. We're dead if we can't think of something." Cagalli raged.

"Miss Murrue do you have a plan?" Kira asked. Murrue looked as if she was thinking hard... heck... everyone on the Archangel was trying to come up with a plan at this point.

"The Abyss will be able to fire on us momentarily..." Dalida warned as his radar beeped.

"Here I come! Mwhahaha!" Auel said as the Abyss closed in on the Archangel, it's pilot preparing to open fire.

* * *

The Minerva was limping back to it's dock at this time.

"Swing the bow one hundred and eighty degrees and then back us into the repair bay." Talia ordered when she noticed that Arthur was looking out one of the windows with an expression of pure awe and was pointing his finger at something. "Arthur...?" Talia said as she looked where he was pointing to. All she could see was that off in the distance was a massive column of water shooting up from the sea. The Captain of the Minerva got out of her chair and ran over to the window as her jaw dropped.

"Do you think... do you think someone else got them?" Arthur asked.

"I don't think any of our forces went after them when they got underwater. None of our submarines were launched. It had to be the Alliance somehow..." Talia responded, raising her arm and giving a salute.

"Captain?" Arthur asked in a low, confused tone.

"Hurry up with that damage report Arthur. I'll be in my quarters." Talia said as she got off of the bridge, leaving the rest of the bridge crew alone as they carried out their duties.

* * *

Couple hours later in Djibril's Lair:

"What? You mean the reports say that the Archangel has been sunk?" Djibril said in a humorous tone as he petted his cat and drank some expensive wine.

"Yes. After I activated the self destruct sequence I left in my Windam and told Auel to stay behind and try to get that ship if it decided to submerge. He reported back about an hour and a half later... with news of his victory." Neo informed. The members of Logos began to gossip among themselves as Djibril let out a very pleased laugh.

"Is that even possible?"

"For one gundam like the Abyss?"

"That suit was designed to be very dangerous when it is underwater. This is no surprise to me at all."

"Does that mean that ORB's Princess is dead as well?"

"That's a good thing. Now she can't be a thorn in our side any longer."

"Alright enough chatter!" Djibril yelled.

"Meow!"

"Now, Seiran, since the reports say that the Archangel has been sunk, and we've found no evidence to the contrary, I want you to send out that ORB fleet to the Black Sea as soon as possible."

"Yes, Lord Djibril." Yanata replied.

"Oh, and don't skimp out on the forces there. I want to make sure that we CRUSH the Zaft forces and take back our land! Got it! Hahahaha!" Djibril laughed as he informed Yanata Seiran.

'Now that the girl is out of the way... ORB can deploy it's forces without the fear of having her interfere... Oh yes... the military might of that nation is... impressive to say the least.' Djibril thought.

* * *

Captain Gladys was walking with the Chief Engineer of the Minerva through the hanger bay, with Arthur and Athrun by her side.

"I'm guessing we're going to be in the repair bay for a couple of days, correct?" Talia asked. The Chief Engineer huffed.

"You could say that for sure. They hit the Tannhauser just before it was about to fire. In addition to our positron cannon exploding their shots also entered the ship via the open shutter... and that's how our bow disappeared." The Chief reported. "We'll be out for about a week, if we manage to get the full support from the base in our repairs."

"I see. So what exactly happened to our catapult launching system? We've never had that before. In fact it's very rare that something like that would happen."

"It's also very rare that a Zaft ship capable of atmospheric flight would engage in a barrel roll after rushing out of the base, Captain."

"So you mean..." Arthur tried to say.

"I'm going to say right now that our engineering crew is top notch. However when we engage in battle, I order all my workers to pack up their tools and put them in a secure place. Unfortunately because of how quickly we rushed out of dock and the limitations of the human body, even for a coordinator, some of our tools were not packed up."

"And then when we flipped over they flew up into the catapult engineering." Athrun said.

"Yes... and it just so happened that we were unlucky enough to have all three of our catapults disabled! It's going to take some time to fix that as well..." The engineer said in a slightly angry voice.

"I see. Well... we won't be doing that again for a while." Talia said as a certain black haired pilot rushed up to her.

"Captain! Are... the reports... true? Did someone manage to..." Shinn asked.

"We haven't found any evidence to suggest that the Archangel managed to survive that. Even then it was a rather large explosion. Only a ship that big would make one like that..." Talia added.

'Kira... Cagalli... why didn't you stay back in ORB...' Athrun clenched his fists.

"What?" Shinn said in a startled tone before turning his head to the right and down. "So it is true."

"I'm afraid so." Talia said. Off in the distance, footsteps could be heard. The man who wore a purple and black Zaft uniform was walking towards Shinn and the others. This was the same man who had ordered that the Zaft soldiers go after the Archangel. He was somewhat shorter than anyone else present, had short dark brown hair, green eyes, wide buddy holly glasses, and his most unmistakable feature was the look of extreme cockiness and arrogance that rested on his face. Next to him was Heine Westenfluss. When he reached Talia and her men, he saluted them.

"Greetings. I am Kendan Westenfluss. I'm sure you all know who I am so formal introductions are not necessary." He said. The people next to Talia saluted him as they introduced themselves, although Shinn had a confused look on his face.

"Talia Gladys, Captain of the Minerva." Talia shook his hand but had a slight look of displeasure on her face as she did.

"Arthur Trine, Executive Officer aboard the Minerva." Arthur shook his hand, his look like Talia's but at the same time a little more pissed off but still subtle.

"Athrun Zala of the FAITH special forces." Athrun shook his hand, a smile on his face.

"Shinn Asuka, pilot of the Impulse." Shinn was still confused as he shook Kendan's hand.

'Who is this guy? High ranking uniform? FAITH badge? Doesn't tell us who he is but just expects us to know... what? I've never heard of a Kendan Westenfluss before.' Shinn thought.

"Although your attempt at taking out the Archangel failed miserably, I must congratulate you on your efforts. If I was commanding a battleship we would have probably sunk it... so I'm guessing that you just had some bad luck. When we saw the Minerva take a large hit I told our forces to back down. If our most heavily armed had already sustained serious injury, who knows what would have happened to the rest of our forces." Kendan said.

'What you really mean is you wanted me to take them out. Even then, it was that explosion off in the mountains which saved them.' Talia thought.

"I thank you for that, Kendan. Although our attempt to sink the Archangel failed it is estimated that they were killed later by the Earth Forces. Have any of our forces confirmed their death... or survival?" Talia asked.

"Nothing has come up to suggest that they survived that blast. We have yet to detect the Archangel anywhere but we can safely assume dead thanks to the slight amount of debris in the area that survived."

"What about the explosion that happened earlier? What was that?" Talia asked.

"I have sent teams there to investigate. They're my trained investigators so of course they're top notch. From what we can tell the Alliance mobile suits came from in that general area. I can assume that it was... a base of some description. I am probably right in this regard."

"Of course, as always, Kendan." Talia said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Yes. Well from what I can see the Minerva will be in port for some time. You'll know when your next set of orders arrive." Kendan said as he walked away alone.

"Right then. All of you back to what you were doing. I want everyone helping the Chief and his crew to fix the ship up. You know listen to him for the time being, got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"I want to be able to leave this place as soon as possible. I'll be in my quarters." Talia said as she walked off, Arthur and the three pilots saluting her.

* * *

ORB Military Headquarters:

"What? To the Black Sea? All the way out there are you serious?" Captain Todaka, one of ORB's High Ranking Military Captains asked.

"Yep. As part of our treaty obligations, ORB will send a large expeditionary force to the Black Sea in order to aid the rest of the Alliance in taking back that area." Yuna Roma Seiran informed Todeka and two of his senior officers. The three ORB officers gasped at the idea. "Flagship is Takemikazuchi. I will lead our forces as Supreme Commander. Now that the reports are in that the Archangel has been destroyed and the Princess dead as a result of this..." Todeka clenched his fists angrily at this. Luckily for him Yuna Seiran was looking out a window with his back turned to the Captain. "... we have to affirm the stance that our nation is taking."

"Yes sir." Todeka replied. Yuna turned back and leaned over his desk.

"Another thing: I want your best effort. Without fail this time! I was not impressed when you practically did nothing at all when the Minerva left our nation. Reports say that the Minerva is in Diocula, a city on the Black Sea Coast. We're going to sink it when we meet it, okay?" Yuna said in an angry tone.

"Sir!" All three officers saluted him and left to make preparations.

* * *

Shinn was walking through the Minerva's halls after the Chief Engineer told him that he had done what he could to fix the Central Catapult and would more or less get in the way if he did anything else.

'Well at least he said do what you want. Athrun on the other hand... haha... he got shit for letting the Saviour get thrown around and now he has a lot to do to fix that.' Shinn snickered as he thought. 'Still... who the hell is this Kendan Westenfluss guy? I guess I'll ask the Captain when I can...' Shinn thought as he passed by Talia's office and heard her talking to Arthur.

"I can't believe that HE of all people would be here. Tells us to go after them with all we got but backs us off as soon as we get hit." Shinn heard Talia say.

"Speak of the devil..." Shinn said as he knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Shinn heard Talia asked.

"It's Shinn. I'm wondering if you could tell me about something." Shinn replied.

"Come in." Shinn heard as he walked into the office where Captain Gladys and Officer Trine were sitting down and drinking coffee. "Have a seat, Shinn." Talia said as Shinn took a seat. "Keep in mind what we talk about is not to leave this room, understood?" She asked.

"Understood, ma'am... I know I should probably know this... but who the hell is this Kendan Westenfluss guy?" Shinn asked. Talia raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not surprised you don't know who he is. Arthur, tell Shinn about our 'friend' Kendan." Talia ordered as she looked at her second in command.

"Yes ma'am! Kendan Westenfluss is one of the highest ranking officers in Zaft right now, as you could tell. However both of us have a history with him. You see, as his last name implies, he is Heine's father." Arthur explained.

"I hope that he didn't pass on most of his genes to his son..." Talia interjected.

"Why? What do you have against this guy?" Shinn asked. Arthur looked at Talia.

"Captain... I think that it would be better if you tell him about our past experiences with Kendan..." Arthur said.

"Ya I guess I'm better suited for that. Anyway Shinn, this man was an instructor at teaching at the Zaft Military Academy and the Captain of a ship during the end of the First War. I was one of his students, as was Arthur, but he was not taught by Kendan for as long as I was. Anyway long story short, we never got along, ever. My tactics... although they worked... most of the time, were not compatible with his reasoning. He scolded me every time I made a mistake and was generally someone who I hated to have to listen to. I may seem biased here but as far as I'm concerned he is arrogant and thinks highly of himself."

"Well I guess he would have the right to considering the uniform he wears..." Shinn said.

"That's only because he, like some others, has connections." Talia said. Arthur then lowered his head and looked as if he was thinking when he said something.

"I still don't get why he told our forces to fall back after the Tannhauser was destroyed. I mean after he had just made such a critical message..." Arthur said.

"Well... from what I heard during the battle of Yachin Due his ship, the West River, which was a Nazca-class, engaged the Archangel on it's own and was almost destroyed but completely disabled. I guess his orders were out of a desire for revenge after being beaten by Captain Ramius however at the same time he didn't want to take that ship on without outnumbering and outgunning it in every possible respect." Talia explained.

"Oh, and he was injured in that fight as well... nearly dying from his wounds and was saved at the last second. Captain isn't it true that if he didn't sustain those injuries he would have been the Minerva's Captain and not you? After all the news of his full recovery was only just announced about a month ago." Arthur asked.

"Yes... that's why he went out of his way to make himself seem superior during our conversation. He's jealous of the fact that one of his own students... and one that he hated at that is now the Captain of one of Zaft's most powerful war machines." Talia explained.

"That would make someone jealous." Shinn said.

'I knew you'd see it that way, Shinn, considering the relationship you have with Athrun, and maybe the relationship you'll have with Heine...' Talia thought.

"Make matters worse he was also one of Athrun's instructors and unlike me he liked the Saviour's pilot. In any case I've told you enough already Shinn. You better keep your mouth shut about this." Talia looked at her pilot seriously.

"Yes ma'am!" Shinn saluted her.

"So I'm assuming the reason why you were allowed to leave the hanger bay was because the Chief told you to. If that's the way it is then go to Luna and Meyrin's room and help them... they'll need it." Talia ordered. Shinn saluted her again and walked out of the room, leaving the two senior officers alone.

"So why exactly did you tell him all that information about Kendan Westenfluss, Captain?" Arthur turned and asked.

"Because I know that Shinn will actually listen to me and keep his mouth shut after I put him in the brig a while ago for a couple of hours. He's insulted Athrun several times but the only one who's ever locked him up is me. In addition to this... he can also relate to my relationship with Mr. Kendan Westenfluss." Talia explained.

* * *

Shinn then walked towards the room belonging to the Hawke sisters but heard them arguing when he got there.

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault! You're the one who buys a bajillion dollars worth of cleansers and shampoo!"

"So do you! At least I put my stuff in a secure place." The two sisters raged.

'I wonder what this is all about...' Shinn thought as he entered the room. As soon as Shinn walked inside of the sister's quarters, his eyes became the size of VY Canis Majoris. There was not one inch of this room that was not covered in spilled shampoo and facial cleansers and other teenage girl body washes. Everywhere one could see all the different colors of the rainbow strewn across the walls and ceiling. In addition to this, the bottles of these substances were littering the floor. Shinn wanted to back away but then the two sisters turned to him and faced him.

"What?" They both asked in an angry tone.

"Umm..."

"If you're not going to do anything then help us out, Mister I'm so fucking awesome!" Luna yelled at Shinn, who then walked inside the room and sighing.

"What the hell happened? Let me guess... barrel roll happened." Shinn said.

"Ya... barrel roll happened. NOW HELP US!" Meyrin said as she throws a sponge at Shinn, who caught it.


	23. Phase 23: Prelude to Dardanelles Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

Also, just so you guys know, updates will not be as quick as they were in August. Also don't freak out at me for changing technical specs and stuff. E.g. Don't say 'that's wrong according to gundamwiki/gundamoffical/mahq' for what you're about to read. My fanfic, my specs.

* * *

The scene opens up showing an overview of the Ono'goro Island in the ORB Union. It is a sunny day with very little clouds in the sky. Everything seems to be peaceful on the outside, but on the inside things are different.

The camera shifts to show what appears to be a port. Many vessels are gathered near this area, and they are either idealing nearby or docked themselves. Most of the vessels are what appear to be ORB Aegis Mk.2-class and Selmadis-class ships/submarines. The Aegis Mk.2-class of warship could be called the bread of the ORB Navy. Like all vessel's in ORB's Navy it's body was made in a trimaran design. The Aegis-class ship that ORB employed in the First War was two hundred meters long. It was equipped with a single 250mm rapid fire artillery gun mounted on it's bow, three 25mm anti-air gatling guns, one mounted below the front of the bridge and the other two mounted behind it. Last but not least the Aegis-class was armed with eighteen anti-ship missiles launchers, could reach speeds of over 50 knots, and could carry three mobile suits onboard.

The Aegis Mk.2-class expanded on this, although the ship's shape and design was for the most part, unchanged. Aegis Mk.2 ships were 230 meters long, had three 250m artillery guns, the other two mounted on each of the trimaran sections of the ship, had an additional Gatling gun mounted in front of the bridge, could launch 22 missiles at once as opposed to 18, and could carry four mobile suits. Speed remained unchanged.

The Selmadis-class submarine was the second type of ship that could be seen, and could be called the butter of ORB's Navy. This vessel was 220m long and resembled an ordinary cigar-shaped submarine if not for it's hammerhead shaped bow section and distinct rear section which resembled the Archangel's engine and fin assembly. The Selmadis-class ship was capable of carrying three mobile suits, all of which were either Astrays or Murasumes, and would be launched from doors on the dorsal section of the submarine. These doors were raised so that while they could launch mobile suits, the majority of the sub stayed underwater. The fins of the ship were not only there because they looked like the Archangel's, they also fired missiles from launchers in the same position as those belonging to the Archangel-class, thus allowing the main body to stay submerged while firing missiles. Torpedoes would be launched from the hammerhead bow of the ship. Because of the design of the bow, the ship had around 15 tubes on the front of it. In the rear the Selmadis could fire defensive torpedoes out of tubes that were there in place of Valiants.

Even though these two types of ships were parked in great number, one could also see something else floating on the water docked. A massive carrier ship, known as the Takemikazuchi-class sat alone in the port. If the Aegis Mk.2 was the bread, and the Selmadis-class the butter, than this would be the Nutella of the ORB Navy. The Takemikazuchi-class ship was a proto-type war ship, and only one of them existed at this time. The ship was 520m long and at least 200m wide at it's widest point and featured both an upper and lower flight deck and a couple of elevators for mobile suits. Like the Aegis and Aegis Mk.2, this ship was built with a trimaran design. Although it was a carrier, the Takemikazuchi was heavily armed and had sturdy defense built in.

The ship's hull was made of the same ablative armor that protected the Archangel, Minerva, and Izumo-class battleships, as well as another form of protection which would show itself later on. This carrier could hold up to ninety-five mobile suits at any given time. The Takemikazuchi was armed with 55 anti-air and anti-ship missile launchers, around ten torpedo tubes, numerous CIWS for taking down enemy missiles, and to top it all off, the Takemikazuchi was equipped with four "Gottfried Mk.71" 225cm High-Energy Beam Cannons, of which two were mounted next to the lower launch strip of the ship and one was mounted on each of the ship's trimaran secondary hulls. The ship's thrust came from several propellers in the back of the ship in addition to several thrusters mounted on the upper sections of the ship's rear. The camera closes in on the docks to show three men each dressed in an ORB Uniform. These men are Todaka, Amagi, as well as the unnamed third man who stood by the two when they received their orders from Yuna Roma Seiran. These three men were walking across the port towards the Takemikazuchi.

"Wow, it's a wonder how they were able to assemble this thing just after the war began and we became one with the Alliance." Amagi said.

"Well... that's what happens when you employ... 'primitive' methods of labour..." Todaka said, clenching his fists. 'Those Seirans... gathering up most of the Coordinators in ORB... and forcing them into slave labour to make a fleet of battleships...' Todaka thought. "That, and some of the shipwrights have been waiting and preparing for it's construction, due to the actions of a certain family..."

"I know what you mean, Captain Todaka. The blueprints for this thing were in the databanks of ORB all these years, getting constantly modified, but never built to the full extent, but prepared in sections." Amagi said.

"Yes, we can thank Princess Cagalli for that. She said that the Takemikazuchi was to be built in a time of war, as a measure to protect our nation."

* * *

-Flashback-

It's the meeting room that the Chief Representative and Ministers of the ORB government meet in whenever they have a discussion. Cagalli is clearly furious and has a red face as she stands up leaning on the table, her palms pressed against the wood.

"It doesn't matter! Let those blueprints sit in the computers forever! We don't need to build that monster of a ship in a time of peace!" She said. Yuna Roma got up and began to speak.

"But my dear lady... What should happen if another war breaks out between the Alliance and Zaft? How will we defend ourselves?" Everyone in the room but Cagalli gasped. The Princess of ORB stood up straight and looked the purple haired man in the eyes.

"We will not be involved in that conflict, Yuna. We are the ORB Union. ORB will not attack another nation, will not allow another nation to attack them, and will not intervene in the conflicts of other nations." Cagalli said. Several members of the council clapped and others grinned and looked disgruntled.

"I know, Princess, but..." Yanata Seiran was about to say when Cagalli cut him off.

"BUT! NOTHING! We are at peace right now. Do we want the other nations of the world to see us as a potential aggressor? Do you honestly want to see that happen? I don't want to see it happen. Do you know what building a carrier this big and powerful will do? It will make us seem like a potential aggressor. Both Zaft and the Earth Alliance have nothing deployed right now to our knowledge that could possibly match this theoretical vessel's firepower. That, and because we are in a time of peace, it's construction will be a complete waste of resources that we should be using to better ORB economically!" This time the vast majority of the ministers clapped their hands, except for the Seirans of course.

"I know what you mean, Princess. However several of our top engineers and architects took the time to construct these blueprints. Are you honestly going to tell them that their work will never see the light of day?" Yuna said. Several ministers looked at him with annoyed looks on their face. Cagalli simply sighed.

"I'm not saying 'toss the blueprints in the garbage'. I'm saying we are not building this. If ORB ever comes under threat of destruction, or something along those lines, then build your damn toy! Build it and use to defend us! We would need it then, and in fact, I would support it's construction then. However, that is a theoretical situation and this is now. We do not need it now, and therefore it will not be built!" Cagalli slammed her fists on the table. "This meeting is henceforth over." Cagalli began to walk towards the door, the friendly ministers smiling at her as she did.

-End Flashback-

* * *

"However now the first battle this vessel will see is one of great sorrow; one of bloody aggression." Todaka said as he lowered and shook his head disappointed. The three men got onboard the ship's deck and the camera shifts to the bridge of the Takemikazuchi, which while it looks like the normal bridge of an aircraft carrier, is also fairly advanced and high tech looking. The three men stand near a table projecting a holographic image with Yuna Roma Seiran standing across from them wearing the outfit of the Chief Representative of ORB. Several other officers stood on the bridge but their attention was elsewhere.

"Right then. Now that we've discussed what route we will be taking to the Black Sea, I want to launch our fleet." Yuna said. Todaka looked startled at this.

"Right now?" Todaka asked.

"Yes, right now. We can't keep our allies waiting, and we can't let Zaft catch wind of our incoming attack and fortify that base, now can we?" Yuna said. Todaka sighed. "Right then, launch the Takemikazuchi. Lead our fleet to the Black Sea." Yuna ordered. The three officers saluted him.

"Sir!" They all said as they went to their stations. Yuna Roma Seiran sat in a chair on an elevated platform with Todaka and Amagi at his right side.

"Communications Officer, signal Headquarters that the Takemikazuchi is launching and alert the rest of the fleet of our immediate departure. Helmsman, power up main engines and prepare to launch the ship on my command." Todaka ordered. Yuna gave off a smirk of satisfaction. Several crewmen onboard the bridge began to say announcements.

"All crewmembers and mobile suits accounted for, Captain."

"Last minute checks on our supplies and ammunitions complete. We are prepared to launch."

"Engineering reports that the main reactor is online and appears to be running normally."

"Weapon system diagnostics complete. All offensive armaments are in top condition."

"Headquarters reports that we are clear for launch. The fleet is standing by and is awaiting our departure from the port, Captain." Yuna turned and faced the grey haired Captain.

"Well then, get going!" He said in a demanding voice. Todaka gave a slightly annoyed look but did not face Yuna.

"Helmsman, take us out of the port, slowly. Engines to maximum when we clear the dock and set a course for the Black Sea. Communications officer, inform the fleet to follow the Takemikazuchi's course and match it's speed. Also, get me a report on the weather." Todaka ordered. Behind the Takemikazuchi the camera shows several large propellers begin to spin quickly and disrupt the water with the amount of power they are putting out. The ship begins to move slowly and steadily through the dock. Yanata Seiran could be seen at the dock looking at the Takemikazuchi and smirking. Several of the docked ships and submarines that were waiting also power up their engines. The Takemikazuchi is now out of the port and away from Ono'goro Island.

"We have cleared the dock. Engaging engines at maximum thrust." The helmsman said as he began to fiddle around with the controls at his console. The propellers below the Takemikazuchi begin to spin faster and faster. Above the ship on it's stern, several large thrusters, which look a lot like they would be used on a space ship, turn to live as they fire blue flames and make the usual sound you hear when space ship engines make when they fire up. The large amount of Naval vessels at the dock now form a formation around the Takemikazuchi as they head out to sea.

"Time till we hit the 'Lawful Wall'?" Todaka asked.

"A couple of hours, sir."

"What's the forecast looking like?"

"Forecast reports sunny skies with some showers and rough seas when later on."

"Right then. I'll be in my quarters. Call me if you need me, and make sure it's absolutely urgent!" Yuna said in a condescending tone as he got off of his seat and walked out of a door.

* * *

"Oh my god! The ZGMF-2000 Gouf! Wow they keep on rolling out the new models!" Vino said as he finally got the chance to take a good look at Heine's machine. The Minerva was still going to be in port for a bit to be repaired, and even though Heine had brought his machine onboard the ship earlier, none of the mechanics, not even the Chief Engineer himself, had a chance to take a good look at it.

"Here's the manuel. Make sure you read the whole damn thing in your spare time. Our top priority is the much need repairs to the bow of the ship and the Tannhauser but that doesn't mean you can't get yourself educated on our new machine in your spare time!" The Chief Engineer said as he handed out disks to each of his workers.

* * *

Heine and Athrun walked into the pilot's lounge and were immediately greeted by Rey.

"Rey Za Burrel! Reporting for duty!" Rey saluted the two FAITH officers walked in. Heine and Rey gave each other some sort of look, not friendly, but weird. Athrun noticed Rey but couldn't see Heine's expression so he shrugged it off.

"Ah, the DOM pilot. I'm Heine Westenfluss!" Heine saluted him back. Suddenly the three of them as well as the rest of the soldier in that room heard something.

"Nope. Not going to happen, Luna!"

"But please! I mean... why can't you..."

"I already helped you and your little sister with that unspeakable terror that I will now dub 'Girl Stuff Monster' so there is no way in hell that I'm helping you 'organize your stuff in a fashionable manner!" Shinn ranted as he walked into the lounge, Lunamaria right behind him.

"Oh, and what's this? Something troubling you?" Heine asked in a kind and sort of joyful voice. Rey got up and walked near Lunamaria. Shinn looked at the orange haired pilot.

"She and her sister decided it was a good idea to get more skin creams and shampoos than a damn model and when we went upside down their entire supply went all over the place! I helped them clean it up but now they want me to..." Shinn began to speak in a girly voice. "... organize the remnants fashionably." He said as Luna growled. "I'm sorry, I'm not a girl!"

"Why you! Can't you be a gentleman, Shinn? I mean, for once?" Luna asked. Heine was chuckling a little in the sidelines.

"Calm down, Lunamaria. I'll help you with it in a bit." Rey said. Lunamaria looked at him.

"Thank you, Rey. You're a true gentleman." Luna said.

"Oh screw..." Shinn said as Heine interrupted him.

"What a ship! The Minerva's something else! Way better than serving on a Nazca-class!" Heine joked.

"Were you assigned to a Nazca-class before, Commander Westenfluss?" Luna asked.

"Call me Heine. I'm not a big fan of titles, as is my father. That's the way it usually is between Zaft pilots sometimes." Heine informed.

'The apple does not fall far from the tree. If anything that the Captain said about his father is correct, then... shit...' Shinn thought.

"You're Lunamaria, correct? Anyway I was stationed at Command Headquarters up until recently. I was one of the people defending the PLANTs in that last big attack a while ago." Heine informed.

"Are you serious about us not calling you Commander, Commander?" Shinn asked.

"Call me Heine!" Heine waved his finger at Shinn and then turned towards Athrun. "Hold on a second, do they all call you Commander?" He asked.

"Yes, they do." Athrun replied.

"He's the one who usually takes command during battles... so it's only natural." Rey said.

"Really? That's weird. I just don't think it's a good thing to build walls of that nature between yourself and your fellow soldiers, Athrun." Heine said. Everyone was kind of shocked by this. "When we're out on the battlefield all of us mobile suit pilots are the same, right? Regardless of whether we're FAITH, Red Uniforms, or Green Uniforms. Nothing like the Earth Forces who seem incapable of fighting except in huge groups under orders." Heine said.

"That's true." Athrun replied. Heine turned and once again stuck his first finger up.

"So... let's think of ourselves as equals. Unless you were joking with me. Trying to give the new guy onboard a hard time?" He asked.

"Huh?" Lunamaria turned her head up and was expressionless.

"No we're not joking. Are you?" Shinn said.

"Good then stop calling him commander! Really you should know better, Athrun!" Heine said.

"If you say so." Athrun said.

"Let's think of ourselves as a new team starting today! We'll work together and be the best we can!" Heine said.

* * *

The ORB Fleet was cruising through the Pacific Ocean at a nice pace. The clouds were dark and the seas were rough. Yuna Roma Seiran could be seen in his quarters with a green face having trouble holding his lunch. On the bridge Todaka and Amagi stood together talking.

"The seas are getting rougher." Amagi said.

"Well there's still a ways to go. About another hour or so of this weather and we'll be through with it." Todaka said.

"We're lucky we're not in a big low pressure system right now, but I never thought we'd be going all the way past Suez."

"We've no other choice. The stage is the Black Sea. It's a different venue even though we're fighting the same foe." Todaka informed. Outside the waves were getting rougher and rougher. Amagi lowered his head as he spoke.

"Sir... I know I've no right to say this, but I'm having a rough time with the deployment of our forces. Not to attack another nation, not to allow another nation to attack us, and not to intervene in the conflicts of other nations. Where did that go? Those are ORB's ideals! They used to be the ideals of our military as well, but this..."

"I understand how you feel. However the reason we're doing this is to protect our nation. It's a damn shame we've lost our Chief Representative... without her... our nation is without a true leader." Todaka informed when someone began to say something.

"Passing the 'Lawful Wall' now, sir!" The ORB Fleet began to pass by what looked to be a massive line of Earth Alliance mobile suits and ships as far as the eye could see. They didn't attack, contact, or do anything to the ORB Forces other than get out of their way.

"Sigh... all this... why did they put this many forces out here?" Amagi asked.

"How far are we from ORB right now, Lieutenant Amagi? How far you think we are?" Todaka asked.

"Around nine hundred kilometers?"

"Wrong. We're one thousand and ten kilometers away from ORB. That line of Earth Forces surrounds ORB's perimeter all the way around exactly 1010km from the homeland. They do this... to keep a certain someone away from our home... so that she cannot... mess with their control over our nation." Todaka said the last part in a low voice so that only Amagi could hear him.

"Wow. All that to keep Lady Cagalli out of ORB? What do you think it going to happen to it now that she's presumed dead?" Amagi asked.

"You'll have to ask those men who control the Alliance that, not me." Todaka said as the ORB Fleet moved away from the Lawful Wall.

* * *

Alliance base:

"Hmm... and ORB's Expeditionary Fleet?" Neo said. The camera shows a base with some Earth Forces ships and mobile suits around it and then cuts into the Jone's bridge.

"Fifteen Aegis Mk.2-class ships, twelve Selmadis-class ships, and one Takemikazuchi-class ship... a super carrier of sorts. They'll arrive sometime tomorrow evening." The man next to him said.

"Huh... we're supposed to take back the Black Sea with their help. Well we certainly do have our work cut out for us. There's a lot to take care of."

"Yes sir."

"Ah whatever... I understand the reasoning. After all this is a region that we have to get back under our control." Neo stood up as he said that.

* * *

The ORB Fleet was passing through the Suez Cannel. Off in the distance, a little boat passed by the fleet, a lone man taking picture after picture after picture of the incoming forces.

"I'll just take a pic here and there... and then I'll hand the photos to my boss... hehe..." The man said.

* * *

In Diocula Kendan Westenfluss was sitting a desk when a Zaft black shirt walked up to him, clearly distressed.

"We have just received our latest intelligence from Suez, sir. You need to see this." He handed the report to Kendan, who began to scan over the photos and information.

"Reports of a massive super carrier at Suez. It is unknown whether or not the ORB forces will head to us or to Gibraltar." He got up out of his chair. "Doesn't matter to me, we'll win one way or another and sink that damned fleet!" Kendan yelled.

* * *

Minerva bridge:

Talia, Arthur, Athrun and Heine were standing next to the Minerva's planning table that was behind the Captain's Chair.

"We still don't know if they're going to target Gibraltar or come our way, but the timing suggests that they will attack this area and take back what they lost. I'm positive they'll want to re-open their land route to Suez. Headquarters feels the same way. Looks like we're going to head into battle again." Talia informed.

"What this soon? With the state the ship is in?" Athrun asked, blurting out.

"We've been informed that repairs will be complete before they arrive at our front door." Arthur answered.

"What kind of forces do they have based at Suez?" Heine asked.

"Much of that is unknown besides a few things. They have that carrier that serves as a mother ship for the Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss and it looks like they will be sending it out." Talia informed.

"Ah... what?! Them again?" Arthur said in surprise. Heine turned to Athrun.

"Well you'll have to teach me how those three fight." Heine said to the other FAITH member who nodded at him.

"In any case we'll be heading out with a couple of other ships and guard the entrance to the Dardanelles. That area will serve as a critical choke point." Talia pushed some buttons and had the computer image on the table display a map of the area.

"When is the Minerva leaving?" Heine asked.

"0600 hours. Get your sleep tonight." She replied.

"Ma'am!" Both FAITH pilots said.

"I'll start getting the ship ready immediately." Arthur informed.

"Good. Gentlemen." Talia said as the three saluted her, Heine and Athrun walking towards the elevator when Talia remembered something.

"Oh, and one more thing." Talia alerted them and had them turn to face her. "It seems that the reinforcements the Earth Forces are coming with are not the usual Alliance mobile teams. We're fighting soldiers from a well an incredibly well trained army this time. They've called in a large fleet from ORB to come and help them try to take back this area, and the rumors is that they have a massive, heavily armed and armored proto-type carrier with them. Ring a bell, Athrun?" Talia asked.

"What? Do you mean the Tak... Taky... " He snapped his fingers as he remembered. "The Takemikazuchi... while I was Lady Cagalli's bodyguard I only heard rumors of that ship... she said that was never going to be built unless ORB was fighting in a serious war. Are they really that... committed to the Earth Alliance?" Athrun asked.

"Or they could have just said 'screw the Princess let's build this damn thing' after she left that nation. Either way... I'm a bit worried." Talia replied. "Whatever... carrier or no carrier we'll stop them from getting past us and taking this region, right?"

"Yes ma'am!" The three male officers said as they went to their duties.

* * *

Shinn could be seen in his room sitting on his bed with his legs over the side staring at his night table. The red eyed coordinator opened the top drawer on his little metal table and pulled out some books before grabbing what he was truly after out of the compartment. Staring at the piece of metal attached to a fancy string Shinn stared at the metal he received from Cagalli. He then reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out the piece of pink shell that Stella gave him and put it with the metal.

"That girl... may have seemed like a complete and total child (he's talking about Stella), but something tells me there's more to her..." He shook his head as reality overtook his mind. "Doesn't matter she's dead now... along with Kira... and... Cagalli..." Shinn said as a tear seemed to come out of his eyes and slide down his face. He touched the tear with his finger and held it close to his eyes and frowned.

* * *

It was early in the morning in Diocula. Zaft was finishing it's preparations and was preparing to launch. Mobile suits were being loaded onto planes, ships and submarines were being prepared for launch, and off in the corner of the base the Minerva sat in dock, it's repairs complete. Talia and Arthur were sitting on the bridge waiting. Shinn was getting dressed, Athrun was in a shower, Heine was talking over a line to his father, and the Hawke sisters were either taking a shower or getting ready for the day, talking of stuff that only girls know, something that the male gender will never truly be able to comprehend.

"Right then, I see father." Heine said.

"Well then I better get off this line. Even though I am one of the best commanders Zaft has I can't be tardy sending our forces out." Kendan said as his son saluted him and he saluted his son before the line went dead.

* * *

"Captain, we're receiving an incoming transmission from the Tregule (Vosgulov-class submarine) addressing all ships." Meyrin informed. Talia sighed.

"Link it through." The screen turned on and Kendan's face appeared.

"I am now giving the order to launch all of our defensive forces to the Dardanelles. All ships are to power up their engines and leave the port immediately." He said over the line before it went dead.

"Malik, pull us out of the dock slowly and then extend the wings before taking us out of the water." Talia ordered.

"Aye Captain." Malik said as he began pushing buttons and controlling switches. The Minerva began to move forward, it's engines activated. The ship left the dock before it ascended out of the air with it's main wings deployed, several Zaft submarines and cruisers following behind it.

'It'll be a while before we get to the Dardanelles, but hopefully we get there first, or else they'll get through the straight and it'll be a hell of a lot harder to get them out.' Talia thought.

* * *

Shinn was having breakfast with Lunamaria and Meyrin. Rey was apparently somewhere else at this time. The three of them were drinking what looked to be coffee and enjoying their morning meal before Lunamaria said something which startled Shinn.

"What, an ORB fleet?" Shinn asked, his voice very surprised in tone.

"Yup. I heard ORB's reinforcing them." Lunamaria replied.

"They must have gone a long way to get here..." Meyrin said as she sipped her drink.

"But... how could that country... I don't get it..." Shinn thought for a second... his mind now slowed by this development.

"Ya, I know, eh. It pretty well is unbelievable and all the way out here? But... they are part of the Earth Forces right now so..." Lunamaria said as she took a bite of a piece of toast. Shinn was aggravated by this.

"Wait... don't you hate ORB, Shinn? I mean...?" Meyrin said in an ignorant tone, unaware of how Shinn felt.

'ORB... why... that damned girl... she's gone now and that means there's nothing that can stop us from having to fight them.' Shinn thought.

* * *

Athrun was looking out on the sea from the deck of the Minerva, watching the vessel fly over the waves and submarines below it.

"So Athrun Zala, the pilot of the Aegis and later the Justice, the one who nearly beat the Strike and killed it's pilot before fighting alongside the same man in a more advanced machine and helping to end the war peacefully, was in ORB all that time." Heine said as he walked toward Athrun, the bluenette just now knowing that the other FAITH pilot was watching him. Heine walked closer to Athrun and said something else. "I heard it's a wonderful nation, which has always had a strong ruler on top of it's government. You were close to her, weren't you? Cagalli Yula Attha? What happened between you two?" Heine asked, thinking behind his speech. 'By strong ruler I mean headstrong teenage girl... nothing more...'

"I did something extremely stupid and she broke up with me, let's just keep it at that. Although it doesn't matter, Lacus and I have decided to rekindle our old relationship." Athrun replied.

"Meh, personal matters like that; I need not get myself caught in their web." Heine put his hands on the rails. "This place is beautiful, don't you think?" Heine said.

"Yes... it is..." Athrun replied in a slow and low voice, clearly something was bothering him. Heine turned to him, sensing distress.

"I know you'd rather not fight right now, and I feel for you, Athrun. I mean, ORB was your home for a time..."

"It's not because we're going to be fighting ORB, it's because we're fighting period. Why? Why do we have to take part in these... pointless conflicts all the time? I'm a soldier, yes, but sometimes I wish I never was. Having to fight my friend in the first war, having to kill people, having to see others killed around me, it's... depressing sometimes. I know that if I want to protect the things I love than I need to fight, but why should I have to protect the things I love? Why is conflict allowed to exist? I lost my parents for pointless reasons because of pointless conflicts..." Athrun said. Shinn had walked out of the Minerva and was standing behind them, listening to their conversation.

'You want to know why you have to fight?' Shinn thought.

"Same here. I don't want to fight, but I see why we need to. If there was ever a chance... to end fighting, to end these pointless conflicts, to put and end to the bloodshed, I think that humanity would be foolish to not take that chance. Don't you agree?" Heine asked.

"I sort of do. I really hope one day humanity sees that fighting is not necessary, or at least we figure out the cause of all this meaningless nonsense and put an end to it... which is what I think the Chairman might be trying to do..." Athrun said as Heine nodded, while Shinn began to walk forward.

"Well unfortunately that will never happen." They both turned to the Impulse's pilot. "I hate fighting just as much as the other person, but I realize that it's sometimes necessary to protect the things we love. In the last war ORB chose to protect the thing it loves by not fighting, and by not fighting they were nearly destroyed. My family died that day and I know that they will never come back. So if you're wondering why ORB is fighting against us than I think you should realize that that nation's current government has decided to not let the mistakes of the past repeat themselves." Shinn slammed his fist against the hull of the ship.

"Shinn! What are you doing here...?" Athrun said in a slightly angry tone.

"Oh stop, Athrun." Heine said, turning to Shinn. "Shinn, are you? I see you're the one who came here after the first war and who has one of the highest marks out of the academy. Impressive." Heine complimented.

"Thank you." Shinn said in a tone that was sort of angry.

"Now, tell me, why do you think that 'that will never happen?'" Heine turned his head and asked, a curious look on his face.

"Because you're both daydreaming. Every attempt that humanity has ever made to 'end conflict' has only ever been temporary. I know my family died, but at the same time, I learned something the other day..." A flashback shows Cagalli slapping Shinn in the face as she told him about how everyone lost something in the first war. "... I learned that even that as humans we sometimes fail to protect that which we love and care about, however we have always moved onward from it, using our own free will. The concept of ending conflict forever is a good idea, but you have to factor in stuff like human greed, like what the Chairman told us about a couple of days ago. I'm sorry if I disagree with you, but I don't ever see the idea of ending war forever as anything more than 'ideal'. ORB tried to be 'ideal' and look what happened... We make our choices, and we suffer the consequences. However I prefer having the choice to not having it." Shinn stormed off of the deck and back into the ship.

"Shinn!" Athrun said, but Shinn ignored him.

"Leave him be, Athrun. He's still learning. He'll understand in time. He has a troubled past and unlike you his family was ordinary. For something like that to happen... the only possible outcome would be for him to be broken and irrational, unlike you." Heine said. Athrun shook his head in agreement.

'So the Asuka pilot does not believe we can end war forever, but Athrun Zala does... I might have to have a discussion with Za Burrel later and talk to him about the others...' Heine thought.

* * *

The combined Earth Forces Fleet was heading towards the Dardanelles at a high speed. All together there were fifteen Aegis Mk.2-class ships, twelve Selmadis-class submarines, the Takemikazuchi, four Spengler-class carriers including the Jones and ten Donilov-class destroyers. Onboard the Takemikazuchi Yuna, Todaka, and Amagi stood next to Neo and the captain of the Jones. Yuna took a pointer and began whacking the computer image map.

"We should attack them here, right when they leave the straights. Confront them there and we will take them down one by one." Yuna said, pointing to the exit of the Dardanelles. Neo simply put his hand on his chin and gave a 'hmm' sound. "Zaft has the Minerva and I understand your concern with that ship, but that's the beauty of my plan. That one ship is the kingpin of their defense. If it falls so shall their control over the Black Sea. I bet it's Captain, that blonde women is sweating bucket right now HAHAHAHA!" Yuna laughed. Todaka clenched his fists but kept his face neutral.

"I see you're not the Supreme Commander of ORB for nothing. Very well then, we'll give ORB the honor of leading the attack. You choose one side and start the assault from there and we'll take the other, fair deal?" Neo asked.

'Oh Yuna Roma... damn you for taking the credit for my idea. After all it was you who asked me how we should do this. You were practically crying as you begged me to give you an attack strategy. Either way we're not going to get there in time to hit them before they've came out of the Dardanelles in their entirety. Well be fighting in open water.' Todaka thought.

"I believe we'll encounter the enemy fleet as soon as we get to the straight. We're counting on you, Yuna Roma Seiran." Neo said.

"Just leave everything to us. You'll see how powerful the ORB military really is." Yuna said.

* * *

Tregule Bridge:

"Distance to the Dardanelles: 3000." The radar officer aboard the ship that Kendan Westenfluss was onboard said.

"Alert the fleet. Condition red! Order the Minerva to take position at the front of our forces." Kendan ordered.

'Now... my old student... will you be able to hold your ship together, or will you mess up? If you do manage to survive I'll just berate you on how to do a better job. After all, the Minerva should have been my ship if it were not for that blasted Archangel!' He thought as he grinned angrily.

"Umm, sir?" A worried officer asked.

"Nothing. Prepare to surface and launch our mobile suits. Outside you could see the Zaft forces. There was the Minerva, ten Vosgulov-class submarines and many smaller ships following along. Even though Zaft had a formidable fighting force, they were clearly outnumbered.

"Condition red. Lower the bridge. Prepare for anti-ship and anti-mobile suit combat." Talia ordered. The bridge of the Minerva lowered down to it's darker, more secure level.

* * *

"Captain, incoming message from the Tregule. The Minerva is to move up to the front of the fleet." Meyrin informed. Talia grunted a little.

"Do so. Malik, take us up front." Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Malik ordered as the Minerva accelerated.

'That bastard Kendan Westenfluss...' Talia thought.

"Activate CIWS, Tristans and Isolde. Launchers one though ten, load Dispars." Arthur ordered as the Minerva's weapons activated. The Tristans twitching indicating that they were activated, the Isolde coming up and extending it's three barrels to maximum range, and the missile tubes which opened up.

* * *

Athrun was getting his purple flight suit on when he heard Shinn slam his locker shut and turned around to face the other pilot. Athrun followed the other pilot.

"Hey Shinn, what's bothering you?" Athrun asked. Shinn looked angry.

"Nothing's bothering me, alright. I realize that we're fighting ORB but I'll think of them as the Earth Forces." Shinn replied, both pilots walking onto the elevator and getting on.

"Cagalli wouldn't... if only she had stayed in ORB... dammit!" Athrun said, lowering his head.

"And do what? She said that if she stayed in ORB..." Shinn said.

'Shit...' Shinn thought.

"She said? Cagalli? You saw her? When? Where?" Athrun asked.

"None of your damn business!" Shinn retaliated.

"Tell me! As A FAITH officer and ordering you to tell me where you saw Cagalli and some of the other members of the Archangel crew before that ship was destroyed!" Athrun raised his voice.

"Alright, Mr. Nosy. It was the day that we were attacked by the Earth Forces and Kendan Westenfluss showed up. I was gone for that long because I was talking with her and another girl. I even got to see Kira." Shinn said in an angry tone.

'Kira... Cagalli... wait, another girl?' Athrun thought.

"Who was this other girl?" Athrun asked.

"Beats me. She was with them." Shinn replied in a snarky tone, closing his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Athrun asked in a demanding tone.

"Because I was told not to!" Shinn said.

"By who?"

"Captain Gladys." Shinn replied.

* * *

-Flashback-

Talia's office. The only people there are Shinn, Arthur, and of course the Captain herself.

"Wait... so you're telling me that they were parked here the whole time on the sea floor? And that you spent the afternoon with the Princess herself and another girl named Stella?" Talia asked.

"We need to get him checked for drugging, Captain. Who knows..." Arthur tried to say as Talia cut him off.

"Don't be silly Arthur. Shinn told us to take off because the Earth Forces were attacking. He also told us not to fire upon the ship that was coming out of the water which so happened to be the Archangel. I think he's right. It's certainly plausible. Whatever, you're off the hook." Talia said.

"Thank you Captain." Shinn saluted her before leaving but was stopped.

"Oh, and one more thing." Talia said.

"Yes ma'am?" Shinn asked.

"Let's keep this between ourselves. I don't want a bunch of drama onboard my ship about what Shinn does in his free time, got it? This situation is bad enough as it is, and HQ already knows of the Archangel's appearance so the rest is history..." Talia ordered.

"I understand." Shinn acknowledged her before leaving.

-End Flashback-

* * *

"You still should have told me." Athrun clenched his fists.

"You didn't request a report. She did. She gave me orders. You never even ASKED me anything about that day until right now!" Shinn said in an angry tone. Athrun was pushed back by his logic and took a step back.

"Still... I don't realize why you're so mad about fighting ORB; after all, you hate them, right?" Athrun asked.

"Dammit... It's just..." Shinn replied.

"I think the truth of the matter is that you really loved ORB, right? Deep down inside?" Athrun said.

"NO I DON'T! But they're going to make this battle a heck of a lot more difficult now!" Shinn said as the elevator reached it's stop and Shinn stormed off of it. His face red.

'You're kind of right, Athrun. I kind of do care for ORB after the other day, but at the same time, I have to fight alongside one of the reasons why they are fighting.' Shinn thought.

* * *

Takemikazuchi bridge:

"Right, let's get started. Commencing Operation Dardanelles Dawn." Yuna said. The nearby officer, including Todaka and Amagi looked at him and were confused as to what he said. "What you don't know? The son of Zeus and Electra. It's were the name of this straight came from. Greek mythology is nice, eh?" Yuna replied, winking. Todaka rolled his eyes and turned back to face the front.

'Then let us hope that those gods do not smite us for being complete hypocrites this day.' Todaka thought.

"Begin launching the mobile suit teams." Todaka said.

"Begin launching the mobile suit teams. Teams one though four, lift off!" Amagi ordered as the Takemikazuchi began to launch it's Astrays and Murasumes.

"Activate Gottfrieds one though four and activate the CIWS and load missiles." Todaka ordered as the Takemikazuchi began to activate it's four Gottfireds, the main guns coming up and then extending their barrels as the CIWS of the ship also activated.

"Activate CIWS. All weapons free." An officer aboard the Jones ordered.

* * *

"ORB's pretty gun hoe, eh Commander?" The man standing next to Neo said. "Considering how far they had to travel to get here."

"They're energetic because they have something they desperately want to protect." Neo said with a grin on his face. "Yes, we all have something we want to protect..." Neo said lightly. In the hanger bay of the Jones Auel and Sting were preparing to launch their mobile suits.

* * *

"Thermal I.D. ma'am. Many of them ahead of us. Identifying... ORB Murasume and Astrays heading right for us." Bart informed.

"Launch our mobile suits. Ten to port." Talia ordered.

The central catapult of the Minerva opened up and inside Shinn got in the Core Splendor and waited as Meyrin spoke.

"Standby to launch Impulse. Pilot to Core Splendor. Airtight shutter sealed. Central Catapult online." Meyrin said as Shinn's platform was raised and the Core Splendor prepared to launch. "Go ahead, Impulse. Launch!"

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, launching!" Shinn said as he put the Core Splendor at full speed and took off, it's platform moving back and being replaced by another one.

"Preparing to launch Chest Flyer." Meyrin said as the upper section of the Impulse flew out of the Minerva. "Launching leg flyer." The second last piece of the Impulse flew out. "Launching Force Silhouette." Meyrin finished as the last piece of the Impulse flew out and joined with the others, forming the Force Impulse.

"X23S Saviour, Athrun, standby." Meyrin said as the Saviour was being prepared from the port side catapult, the shutter closing. "Go ahead, Saviour, launch!"

"Athrun Zala, Saviour, taking off!" Athrun said as the Saviour launched from the Minerva.

"ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited, Heine, you're cleared for takeoff." Meyrin announced to the orange haired pilot as the airtight door closed on the starboard side catapult.

"Heine Westenfluss, GOUF, heading out!" Heine said as he launched from the Minerva.

"ZGMF-1000 Zaku Warrior, Lunamaria, ready when you are."

"Lunamaria Hawke, ZAKU, I'm taking off." Lunamaria said as her Zaku took off from the port side catapult and stood behind the port Tristan on deck with it's beam cannon.

"ZGMF-XX08T DOM Soldier, Rey, go when you want to."

"Rey Za Burrel, DOM Soldier, launching!" Rey said as his DOM took off and landed on the catapult opposite of Lunamaria's.

* * *

The doors on the side of the Jones opened up and the Chaos and Abyss prepared to launch.

"Auel Neider, Abyss, diving into the deep end!" Auel said as the Abyss jumped off the ship like it was a diving board into the water.

"Sting Oakley, Chaos, bringing the pain!" Sting said as the Chaos leapt upwards into the sky.

* * *

'Remember what father told me, the Minerva was sent to the front. Focus on taking out the enemy units first and foremost...' Heine thought as his machine flew next to the Impulse and Saviour, many other Zaft machines gathering near them.

* * *

"And now..." Kendan Westenfluss said aboard the Tregule.

* * *

"... the battle for the Black Sea begins." Neo said aboard the Jones.

* * *

"FIRE!" Talia yelled on the Minerva.

* * *

"Commence attack!" Todaka said aboard the Takemikazuchi. Both sides began to open fire with missiles and artillery guns. The sky was filled with fire as thebattle begun. Who would be the victor of this fight though? Will it be the Earth Alliance with the aid from the ORB Fleet and the Takemikazuchi carrier? Or will it be Zaft, who is on the defensive, but has the Minerva, a ship that has proven itself time after time as being a formidable foe, as well as having several aces onboard.

* * *

Author's Note: Like it? I've modified the Takemikazuchi and the rest of the ORB Navy. I know that in the anime there's the Takemikazuchi, the Aegis, and another type of ship, but I omitted it because it's well... uninteresting and plain looking. Normal hull, 150m long, not much to it. Anyway (spoilers) you can bet the outcome of Todaka's "Engines to maximum" order will be different from what it was in the anime (facedesk). I hated how he died. Yes I know about the whole "ambiguity of war" theme in GSD, but his death was pointless. (spoilers end)


	24. Phase 24: A Test of Strength

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.  
Note: Looking at the map of the CE Earth right now from Gundamwiki, I am going to make a quick change that won't be that significant since neither of these regions ever played a big role in GS/GSD but I need to change them for simplicity. 1) The Atlantic Federation is North, South, and Central America. 2) The United Kingdom and the rest of the Islands around it are part of the Eurasian Federation, not the Atlantic Federation. That is all.

LOOOONNNGGGG CHAPTER...

* * *

"Radolkv standing by on orbital route ten."

"The Vezew, Pauls, and Bruged are to are to land at dock three."

"The launch of the Susano is to take first priority."

All around the Earth Alliance's Lunar base Daedalus preparations were being made for a secondary strike against the PLANTs. In the interior of the base, where the ships rested when they were being resupplied, you could see countless mobile suits as well as several other objects. In particular, were the nuclear missiles. This was once again intended to be a secondary all out nuclear strike on PLANT. Strike Daggers, Windams, Murasumes, and Astrays were seen loading cargo onto the fleet of Agamennon and Izumo-class ships.

However one vessel and the device resting near it stood out more than anything else. An ORB Izumo-class ship had been modified. There was a hole in the hull where the Gottfrieds were supposed to be, something looked to have been done to the mobile suit launcher door, and the bow had been lengthened, adjusting the ship's length from 290m to 320m.

Sitting next to the ship was what looked to be a disk shaped object with two arms coming out of it. The disk had a black outline on it's perimeter and the center of it was a clear, almost glass type surface that had what looked to be lightning trapped inside it, frozen. The circle itself was very large, almost 100m in radius. The arms coming off of the edge of the disk bent towards each other at a forty-five degree angle for a little bit before bending back and becoming perpendicular and extending out for a bit with a square looking component on the end of each arm...

* * *

"I told you before and I'll tell you again: We're launching another attack on the PLANTs to teach Zaft a lesson for being cocky! They've already taken the Black Sea and have cut off our land route to Suez, even though Phantom Pain and ORB are trying to take it back right now. However, even if they succeed, we have learned that Zaft may be gathering up some forces so that they may do a massive drop operation on Suez and take it out. With supplies as limited as they are in that area that base WILL be lost if we do not force Zaft to take their attention off of our territory to defend their homeland. That is why we're doing this!" Lord Djibril explained to the President of the Atlantic Federation, a glass of wine in his hand, a smug and demanding look on his face, and his fluffy black cat walking around the large room, doing nothing in particular.

"I see. However I want to know for sure that this attack will not fail and that we will not be running away with our tails between our legs like last time!" The President said.

"I can assure you that this attempt will be much more profitable than the last..." Djibril said, a smug look on his face forming before he laughed evily.

"Meow." The cat said, some distance away from the screen and mic infront of Djibril that he used to communicate even though he had like a hundred giant T.V. sets.

"How? You know that I am in the middle of my campaign for the Federal Election of the Atlantic Federation, correct? Do you know who I am most worried about? The man who wants to end this war and make peace with Chairman Durandal. I can guarantee you right now that if I lose this election, you'll lose control over the Atlantic Federation. I can assure you of that now, Djibril." The President warned, clearly distressed.

"Campaign harder. Appeal to the people dammit! Make them believe that what we're doing is the right thing and make sure they have CONFIDENCE in you!" Djbril said.

"Meow." The cat meowed again, except this time the sound was louder and closer.

"Yes, yes, yes. You don't need to tell me how to be a politician. Now, what measures are you taking to make sure we're not getting hit by some gamma ray laser like last time?" The President asked. Djibril pressed a couple button on his chair and the President then turned to another monitor and looked at something. "What this?"

"Yes... that. Haven't you talked to Yanata Seiran much?" Djibril asked. The President lowered his head.

"We don't communicate much with ORB after the 'wall' you had us set up was complete." The President said.

"I see. Whatever then, is that good enough for you?" Djibril asked.

"Yes... it is... but this attack better not screw up! If it does..." The President was about to say.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS" Djibril's cat jumped infront of the camera and hissed at the President, surprising him.

"Keep that damn cat tame!" He turned off the line. The cat looked at it's master.

"Meow?" It said in a low tone.

"Aww... come here Paladin..." Djibril said as he held out his arms and the cat jumped on into his lap.

'Even if we don't take out any PLANTs this time, even if the President of the Atlantic Federation loses his election, we'll have something avaliable to take out the PLANTs...' Djibril thought as he petted his cat. The camera shifts to show an area near the Daedelus Lunar base and what looks to be a massive hole in the ground with construction crews working on something.

* * *

Missiles raced across the sky from both sides, intercepting each other and getting taken out by CIWS and beam fire. The air was infested by mobile suits from both sides. Astrays, Murasumes, Daggers, Windams, DINNs, and some GOUFs. The Force Impulse was in the thick of the combat, it's pilot concentrating on defeating the foe. Shinn flew towards an enemy Windam, closing in on it. The enemy suit fired some beam rifle shots, but Shinn did a barrel role to the left, ascended, strafed to the right, and then raised his shield, blocking one last beam before he pulled out his beam saber, lowered his arm, and swung up, cutting the enemy in two. He then proceeded to put it back and pull out his beam rifle, shift his left arm so that his shield was facing to his left, block a beam shot, shift his right arm and aim the rifle through the tiny hole in the shield, fire, and take out an enemy mobile suit. He then proceeded to perform some evasive manuvers and fire his beam rifle at the enemys.

"You want some of this? ARRRGHHHH!" Shinn yelled as he continued to fire his rifle at the enemy suits whilst dodging attacks from all directions.

* * *

The Saviour flew past some enemy mobile suits and got their attention, Athrun trying to bait them.

"Come on, shoot your missiles at me." He said as he flew around in mobile armor mode, the enemy pilots trying to shoot him down. Some of the enemy suits began to fire their missiles at the Saviour, locking onto it. Athrun flew away from the missiles at top speed, getting some distance before transforming into mobile suit mode and turning around before he fired his beam cannons and beam rifle at the missiles, taking them out. He then put away his beam rifle on the red gundam's back skirt armor before pulling out one of his beam sabers and heading towards the enemy suits, engaging them in melee combat. He cut one in half, right at the waist immediantly before thrusting backwards to dodge a beam rifle shot that flew across his chest from left to right before facing the mobile suit responsible and charging at it before impaling it in the chest with his beam saber. He then had to quickly watch out for incoming shots and looked around. "Dammit! There's so many of them!"

* * *

"You want some of this? Then come get it!" Heine said as his GOUF flew near an enemy Murasume. The FAITH pilot then extended the heat whip in his suit's right arm and launched it at the enemy suit, wraping it around the nose of the Murasume. "Now fry!" He said as he activated it, causing the pilot of the suit to experiance great pain before Heine pulled the whip, causing it to go taught and have the Gouf be dragged a little by the Murasume before he raised his other arm and shot his beam gun mounted on the arm's hand at the enemy suit. With the heat rod slowing it down, Heine had an easy time taking out that suit. He then retracted the whip and raised his shield before pulling out his MMI-558 "Tempest" Beam Sword and extending it to maximum before flying right into a Windam and clashing sword and shield.

Heine then allowed the enemy to take a swing at him with it's beam saber, pulling back his sword, so the enemy hit his shield, before raising his sword arm and firing the beam gun at the cockpit, destroying the suit. "No one defeats the Westenfluss!"

* * *

"You're not getting anywhere close to the Minerva, you assholes!" Lunamaria said as she raised her beam cannon and prepared to fire it, aiming at a chunk of enemy units. "RAHHHH!" The Mi500 "Orthros" high-energy long-range beam cannon fired, blasting it's way through two enemy mobile suits that were closing in on the Minerva.

"Come on, I'll take you on!" She yelled aiming again. However the Orthos beam cannon was very large and very heavy, and the Minerva seemed to be turing right now, so Lunamaria had a hard time aiming. She took her shot, but missed. "Dammit!" She yelled as the enemy unit she was trying to take down, a quick and manuveurable Murasume, closed in. The elder Hawke sister took another shot after aiming, and missed again. "Shit, he's close now!" Luna said with a bit of worry as the Murasume fired missiles at her. The missiles closed but the short haird girl found a grin on her face. 'I have you now, cheeky bastard!' Luna used her free hand to grab one of the Zaku's hand grenades and throw it into the Murasume's missiles, and luckily, she hit. "Now die!" She quickly aimed the beam cannon and fired through the smoke cloud, an explosion forming on the other side. "Yes, got him! Wooo!" She cheered.

"That's nice Luna but focus!" Rey said as the DOM pilot fired a bazooka shot into the enemy lines following up with a beam rifle blast.

* * *

"Launchers five through seven, tubes three and four, Dispars, fire!" Arthur ordered as the Minerva fired off more missiles into the enemy lines.

"Bart, what's the position of our forces and what's the position of the enemy's?" Talia asked. The Minerva's radar operator began to press a couple of buttons and look at his monitors in order to come up with an answer.

"Ma'am, our forces are spread out evenly covering the entrance to the Dardanelles. The ORB's forces are to our port side, and the rest of the Alliance forces are on our right. Although right now it appears that the Federation ships have launched more mobile suits and are getting more aggressive." Bart informed.

"Understood, thank you. How many ships have been lost for both sides right now? Is any line looking like it will collapse?" Talia asked.

"Isolde, Tristans, fire!" Arthur ordered. The Minerva fired it's four normal beams and three weaker beams into the enemy mobile suit forces. The ship then shook a little as the CIWS shot down a missile next to the ship and Talia put her hand on her head in order to prevent her hat from coming off. With a kind of surprised, 'I wasn't expecting this' look on his face, Bart informed Captain Gladys.

"Remarkably... none. There's so many mobile suits inbetween our ships and their ships that no one has been able to get a critical blow on any vessel." Bart informed. Talia put her hand on her chin and began to think.

'Hmm... the Alliance is being more aggressive... and their ships are actually noticibly weaker than the ORB ones... their pilots not as skilled, considering they're all naturals as opposed to the naturals AND coordinators in the ORB army, and are not as well trained...' Talia turned her chair to face the ORB fleet and looked at it. 'They actually don't look to be fighting with all of their might... and we've yet to see this 'super carrier in action. In fact, I'll bet that if the Federation fleet is pushed back...' The ship shook some more.

"That's it!" Talia said outloud.

"Um, Captain?" Arthur turned and looked at her.

"Eighty degrees to starboard. Engines to maximum. We're going to go at the Federation forces and focus on taking them out. Send a message to our mobile suit pilots to follow us." Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" The bridge crew responded as the ship began to take a quick turn.

* * *

Shinn was weaving his way through the enemy forces. He was up against some ORB mobile suits. The pilot of the Impulse raised his shield to block some beam rifle shots and closed in on the nearest enemy Astray, pulling out one of his beam sabers as he got close

'Damn it's a good thing I picked the Force Sillhouette, dodging these guys is a lot harder than a Windam or Dagger.' He said as he swung his blade at the enemy Astray, his opponent blocking with their shield. Since the Astray was holding it's shield diagonly across it's body from the left shoulder down to the right knee Shinn pulled back his beam saber and tried to perform a slash perpendicular to the direction of the shield. The Impulse swung but the pilot managed to move his shield in time and block the attack, but lost his shield.

"Dammit! My shield! Not good!" The Astray pilot moved back and pulled out his second beam saber, dual wielding it now. "You're going to pay for having me lose my shield!" He yelled as he came at Shinn with both sabers raised in an attempt to come down on Shinn and slice through the Impulse with force. "Now lose yours!"

"Got ya!" Shinn said as he decreased the thruster output of the Impulse and descended right as the Astray swung at him full on, barely dodging it and getting behind the ORB suit.

"What the? Uggg..." The Astray pilot said as the Impulse's beam saber pieced his back and came out of his stomach, doing the same to the Astray. Shinn then pulled out his blade and blade and raised his shield to avoid more beam fire.

"Mike!" A Murasume came at him in mobile armor form and fired it's missiles at the Impulse before turning away.

"Shit!" Shinn blocked with his shield but then had to detach it and move back as the missiles hit it and destroyed it. "My shield! Dammit!" He quickly swerved from left to right and back, avoiding beam fire as best as he could. Nevertheless a shot managed to scrape by the Impulse's arm. Shinn read his monitor and it said 'Left arm hydrolics damaged. Control and speed of this limb decreased.' Shinn then noticed that he was really surrounded by ORB mobile suits and now none of the Minerva's pilots were next to him, and the ship seemed to be moving someplace else.

'I'll have to bust through them, I let myself get sucked into their line DAMMIT! Then it's now or never!' He thought as he withdrew his other beam saber and pushed the Impulse to it's top speed, heading out of the ball of ORB suits that surrounded him. The communications screen turned on and Shinn saw Meyrin.

"Meyrin!" He said as he dodged fire and stabbed an Astray in the head from above before swinging his beam saber to the right and cutting it's rotor blade.

"Shinn! Why did you let yourself get surrounded? Come to us, the Minerva's going after the Federation fleet and the captain wants you near us!" Meyrin informed.

"Ya I'll get over here if I can get out of this mess first!" Shinn yelled as he used his right handed beam saber to impale a Murasume before swinging his left arm and cutting another mobile suit that was coming right at him from the left at the waist, noticing that the swing was a little slower. Another mobile suit came up behind him and he tried to turn and block with his left beam saber, but because that arm was slow, the saber cut through it and took it off and nearly hit the chest if Shinn didn't thrust backwards and go at the suit with a burst of speed, stabbed it with his right beam saber. "Shit, now I'm down an arm! I've got to get out of here!" He said as he dodged more fire and tried to get away.

* * *

"Captain!" Meyrin turned and alerted Talia.

"Meyrin, what is it?"

"It's Shinn! He's in the middle of a bunch of ORB mobile suits and my instruments show the Impulse has lost it's shield and left arm." Meyrin responded. Talia looked surprised.

"Arthur, load launchers one through ten with Dispars and fire them all at once at the ORB suits." Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am. Launchers one through ten, load Dispars and target the ORB mobile suits around the Impulse."

'We're too far away to help him that much, but we will be able to deter them enough to hopefully allow him to escape. Come on, Shinn, pull through!' Talia said.

* * *

Athrun and Heine were fighting side by side. The Saviour lure the enemy suits out and bait them while Heine would come up from behind and finish them off with one of his weapons.

"Dammit! That mobile suit is fast! I can't land a hit on it!" A Windam pilot said in frustration as he tried to fire his beam rifle at the Saviour. "What... ahh!" He heard something beep and then felt his mobile suit stop.

"Got ya!" Heine said with satisfaction as his heat whip wrapped around the leg of the Windam and stopped it dead in the air. The enemy mobile suit tried to get away and even shoot back but the GOUF was too strong and didn't let move. "Get him, Athrun!" Heine said as he blocked beam rifle shots with his shield. The Saviour then turned around and fired it's nose mounted MA-7B "Super Fortis" Beam Cannons that were mounted behind the Saviour's larger M106 "Amfortas" Plasma Beam Cannons and served as mobile armor mode beam rifles. The Alliance mobile suit blew up as it was helplessly trapped. Then Athrun noticed something something near Heine.

"Heine behind you!" Athrun yelled as Heine cut power to the GOUF's engines and dropped down slightly before reactivating, avoiding the three Daggers coming at him with beam sabers, and whiping his arm up, grabbing one, pulling it in, and then blasting it to bits with his arm mounted beams as Athrun went after the other two, shifting the Saviour into mobile suit mode and firing his larger beam cannons, taking them out.

"Thanks." Heine said.

"No problem." Athrun replied as the two began their game of bait the enemy again.

* * *

"Launchers one through ten, fire!" Arthur ordered as the Minerva fired a lot of missiles at the enemy mobile suits.

"Dammit! They're coming from all around!" Shinn yelled as he sliced another mobile suit. "And this left arm isn't helping!" Shinn dodged more beam rifle fire before noticing something on his radar. "Missiles, from the Minerva? That's my chance to get out of here!" Shinn said as he headed for the incoming projectiles, knowing full well that they weren't locked on him.

"After him!" One pilot yelled as his Astray went after the Impulse but then noticed that a missile was headed right for him, his allys doing the same. Each of them turned their attention to their missile, shifting it away from the Impulse for a second to kite the missile and destroy it before it hit them in the same fashion that the Le Crueset team pilots did to enemy missiles in the first war. Some of the pilots were helping each other shoot down missiles if they knew they weren't being targeted, forgetting about the Impulse. "Shit he's all the way overthere now! Dammit! Well whatever!" The pilot said as Shinn got away.

* * *

"Meyrin, I'm coming back, do we have another chest flyer?" Shinn asked.

"Yes we do. You want to switch it out, right?" Meyrin asked.

"Incoming Alliance mobile suits." Bart informed.

"Evasive manuveurs! Twenty to starboard, raise bow ten!" Talia ordered.

"Fire anti-beam depth charges!" Arthur yelled. Shinn heard all of that and saw the Alliance suits heading for them now that they had came closer to that fleet.

"And switch out the Force Sillhouette for the Blast Sillhouette!" Shinn ordered.

"Yes!" Meyrin said as she fiddled with the buttons on her control panel and had the central catapult raise up a platform. "Launching replacement chest flyer." The top piece of the Impulse flew out of the Minerva and it's platform rolled back whilst the next piece, the Blast Sillhouette came up and was launched. The Impulse got in position to transform, Alliance mobile suits closing in on it. The Force Sillhouette and the chest of the Impulse deteched themselves as the new pieces prepared to dock with the suit, the extra flight parts of them picking up the old chest and the Force Sillhouette.

"Hey that guy's transforming, let's get him!" One Windam pilot said as he closed in on the transforming Impulse.

'Shit! He's headed right for me!' Shinn thought as he tried to get his gundam to switch forms faster, the Windam now dangerously close to him with a beam saber drawn.

"Shinn!" Meyrin yelled on the bridge as she observed what was happening. Talia and some of the others were also looking out, eyeing the situation.

"You die, space scum!" The Windam's pilot said as he performed a downward vertical slash directly on the Impulse. "What?"

"Die you bastard!" Shinn said as the Blast Impulse grabbed the beam saber hand of the enemy suit at the last second and prevented the Impulse from taking damage. "Arrrghhh!" The Impulse kicked pulled the Windam and adjusted it's own body's position, shifted to the right, so that it was now both slightly above and behind the enemy suit before kicking it, but not paying attention to his aim. The Windam was now headed directly for the Minerva's bridge.

"Maximum engines, hard to starboard!" Talia ordered as Malik struggled with the controls.

"Too late!" The green suited helmsman said. Time froze as the enemy Windam flew closer and closer towards the Minerva, but then...

"Take this!" Rey said as the DOM jumped off of his platform at the enemy suit and kicked it away from the bridge, pushing himself back to his own deck spot at the same time. "Shinn, now's your chance!" He yelled at the Impulse's pilot, who nodded and aimed his beam cannons at the suit which was now away from the Minerva before firing at it and destroying it.

"Are the Alliance ships within firing range of the main guns?" Talia asked.

"Almost Captain. We have to move forward a little more." Arthur replied. The Minerva's Captain pressed some buttons on her chair and opened a line with Shinn.

"Captain." He said.

"We're going to go after the Federation vessels. Help us clear a path. Don't hug the ship but don't drift to far away like last time." Talia ordered.

"Yes Captain!" Shinn replied, about to close the line when Meyrin said something.

"Recieving a message from the Tregule. Putting it on screen." Meyrin said as another monitor turned on to show Kendan Westenfluss on the other line. Shinn fought with the Alliance mobile suits as he began to listen to the conversation between the two.

"Gladys! What in the hell are you doing all the way over there?" Kendan asked with anger. Talia looked a little angry as she replied.

"You told us to go up front, and we are up front. I don't see the issue. Please elaborate." She said in a slightly pissed off tone.

"Why are you going after the weaker Alliance ships! A vessel like the Minerva should be going after the ORB fleet! We haven't been able to make any progress in pushing them back at all!" He said with anger.

'Oh you idiot... do I have to spell it out? Yes I do... apparantly.' Talia thought.

"Don't you realize my strategy? If we do enough damage to the Federation fleet they will be forced to pull back. When they do so will ORB. Do you honestly think that ORB would want to fight us alone when their ally is retreating? I don't even need a radar to see that they're not trying to push us back much, only holding where they are and inching forward little by little, clearly hesitant. They don't want to be here right now! They don't want to fight." Talia said. The camerma shifts to the plaque given by Cagalli, which is shimmering right now from some light hitting it. Kendan is clearly frustrated, knowing that this is correct.

"Grr... fine then. But when your strategy fails, and the ORB fleet inflicts serious damage to us because the Minerva wasn't taking them on then YOU shall recieve the full blame for this, Talia Gladys." Kendan said in an extremely rude and condescending tone.

'Now I see why they hate each other. The only reason I got stuck in the middle of the ORB forces was because I was reckless and went on head first. They didn't even bother to chase me when the Minerva fired off the distraction, even though they could have.' Shinn thought as he fired missiles off of his left backpack half into the enemys and followed up with a beam cannon barrage. Then Shinn noticed how his power levels were dropping a little.

'Shit, I'm going to be empty after a couple more shots. Sure, the Sillhouettes do recharge the battery when they switch, but not to full, but enough to get away.' Shinn thought as a flashback shows of when Phantom Pain attacked Armory One and Shinn switched the Sword Sillhouette for the Blast one after he ran out of power but even then was nearly empty again after around a couple double beam cannon blasts. That was one strength that the Strike had over the Impulse. When the Strike switched it's packs they recharged the battery to full, when the Impulse did they recharged it enough to survive and get back to the ship to recieve power from the Deuterion Beam.

"And when MY strategey works, I'll be taking home all the glory, right?" Talia got out of her chair and stood up, looking Kendan in the face with anger, clearly a nerve was struck in her body somewhere. Everyone who was part of the bridge crew, besides Arthur, who while he looked surprised also gave off a sort of satisfied look behind it, were gasping.

"Grr... whatever!" Kendan raged as the screen turned off. "How many of our vessels are near and supporting the Minerva? Mobile suits as well?" Kendan asked one of the crew of the Tregule's bridge.

"Ten sir."

"Pull all but four of them back." Kendan ordered, an angry look on his face as he did.

"Yes sir."

'If she wants to go against her own teacher than I'll let her, but like every student she needs to learn consequence...' He thought, huffing. "Torpedo tubes one and five, fire!" The Vosgulov-class fired several torpedos into the water.

* * *

"Minerva, fire the Deuterion Beam! I need to recharge before I go after them!" Shinn ordered from the line.

"Slow speed by fifty percent and swing forty to starboard until the Impulse is finished recharging and then return to base course and speed, Malik. Meyrin, when you're done recharging the Impulse have Luna and Rey concentrate forward firepower on the enemy units. Arthur, make sure no mobile suit gets near us using missiles but target their cruisers with the Tristans and Isolde when we return to maximum speed." Talia ordered, putting her hand on her chin.

"Yes!" Meyrin replied as she began to frantically press buttons as the Blast Impulse.

"Fourty to starboard, decreasing speed by fifty percent." Malik replied.

"Targeting the forward enemy battleships with the Tristans and Isolde. Targeting enemy mobile suits with Dispars, Captain." Arthur replied as the Minerva then fired it's Deuterion Beam at the Impulse, hitting it's forehead camera. Shinn saw his power levels go up as it did and prepared to head back out into the battle.

"Kay I'm ready to go!" Shinn said as the Blast Impulse headed out. Bart saw something on his screen and informed the Captain.

"Captain, six of the ten vessels supporting us from the rear are retreating and heading elsewhere."

'Damn that little midget. Whatever, I'll prove him wrong!' Talia thought. (Kendan Westenfluss isn't a midget, but he's below average height)

"Acknowledged." Talia simply said as the Minerva fired it's missiles at the incoming enemy mobile suits and fired it's beam weapons at the enemy ships, destroying one of them.

* * *

Neo was sitting forward in his seat as he observed the battle going on. The black haired man noticed that the Minerva was approaching them and being aggressive. The Captain of the Jones turned to Neo.

"Sir what's your battle plan for that ship? None of our vessels are strong enough to take it out. Our mobile suits are dropping one after the other... it won't be long before the Minerva is right on top of us." The Captain asked. Neo gave off a 'hmm' looked as if he was locked in thought.

"What mobile suits are guarding the Minerva right now? The combining one? The red one?" Neo asked. The Captain signaled the radar man who began typing and pressing commands, identifying the mobile suits.

"Heat sensors are matching their signatures to knowm mobile suits... We're picking up the Impulse, one Zaku, and one DOM. Scanning for additional unique signatures." He waited for a second. "None found."

'So the red gundam isn't guarding that ship, which means that the only flying pilot they have is the Impulse with the Zaku and DOM on deck.'

"Tell Sting and Auel to go up front and stop that ship. That's an order. Also pull some of our Daggers and Windams back." Neo ordered.

'I kept those two back for when that ship attacks... they know it and hopefully will be able to slow it down if not destroy it.' Neo thought.

* * *

Out somewhere in the middle of the battlefield the Chaos and Abyss were waiting to be given orders, having been told to stay where they were up until now.

"What's this? We're being ordered to go and fight that bastard and his friends?" Auel said in a slightly malevolent voice. As the Abyss thrusted towards the front line.

"What? It's only the white gundam and two support suits on deck? Let's go, Auel!" Sting said as the Chaos shifted into mobile armor mode and flew towards the Minerva.

* * *

The Takemikazuchi was sitting in the back of the ORB fleet, launching mobile suits and the occasional missile. As it stood right now ORB was doing a good job of holding back the Zaft forces. Only when Shinn had went after the ORB forces did they really suffer a large amount of mobile suit casualties, or when Heine and Athrun attacked their forces, since they were more or less fighting between the EA and ORB forces. Todaka stood with his hands behind his back looking out to the see with an expressionless face.

"What are you doing? Why aren't we pushing forward? Hurry up and get aggressive, Todaka! You're making us look bad!" Yuna turned and raged at the Captain of the Takemikazuchi, who turned and looked at him before turning back to the sea.

"Supreme Commander do you want us to lose all of our forces in a foolish attempt to push forward and bust through them? If we slowly press on and abuse our ranged advantage their forces will slowly widdle away." Todaka said. This was true. The Aegis Mk.2-class vessel's three main guns each had a long to very long range, and the ORB submarines were capable of firing more underwater weapons than the Zaft ones. Todaka's strategy involved having the mobile suits hold the line at a certain place and not allowing the Zaft ships or suits to pass it, and they were doing a good job of it right now, because they were so well trained. The distance between the ORB vessels and the Zaft ones were enough so that the Aegis Mk.2-classes could fire their artillary cannons at the front line of the Zaft ships and not have them be able to fire back, while the Selmadis-class submarines were capable of holding back Zaft's torpedos and mobile suits with their ability to unleash a barage or torpedos to intercept, effectively blocking Zaft from getting to their vessels.

"I see. Well then why isn't the Takemikazuchi going up front right now? This ship can easily hold it's own against anything they have." Yuna complained, clearly angerier than ever.

"No. Do you want the Zaft forces to be able to see what this vessel is capable and then discuss a strategy and then try to counter it?" Todaka said in a condescending manner, turning to the young Seiran.

"But... if we go up we'll crush them!" Yuna said.

'This ship has not seen rough combat yet, and as such Zaft does not know of it's power. When the Takemikazuchi moves forward it needs to confront their most powerful vessel and try to crush it. However I'd rather not get blasted to bits by the Minerva's positron cannon if at all possible, but if that brat orders it then I have no choice. In reality, that ship is the only thing i'm worried about at this point.' Todaka thought, grunting a little.

"If the Minerva comes after our forces, then we'll move up front and engage it in combat. Until then, we push forward slowly. Is that satisfactory?" Todaka raised his voice a little.

"Fine then!" Yuna huffed as he sat back into his chair.

* * *

"Take this, you bastards!" Shinn yelled as the Impulse fired off it's two beam cannons at the enemy Alliance suits. Shinn then looked around and noticed how there were less and less Alliance mobile suits. "Huh? What are they doing?" He said as he heard 'beepbeepbeep' from his gundam's control panel and quickly stoped in midair and thrusted backwards as one large white and red beam and six smaller green beams passed by him. "What the?"

"Dammit! You won't dodge that again! Today I gut you like a fish!" Auel said as the Abyss prepared to fire off another beam barage at the Impulse.

"Auel, you distract that guy. He won't be able to hit you underwater. I'll take out the machines and the ship!" Sting said as he headed towards the Minerva.

"Got ya. He's not beating me now that I'm in my domain! I'll drown that punk!" Auel said as he dived underwater and avoided two incoming blasts from the Blast Impulse. Auel then flipped a switch which would allow him to talk with the Impulse. 'I'll intimidate him, bait him, and take home my trophy!' Auel thought.

"Shit, the Minerva... " Shinn yelled as he noticed the Chaos heading towards his mothership. The Impulse turned around and began to fly towards the vessel but was stopped by yet another barage from the Abyss. "DAMMIT!"

"Where are you going? The fun's just starting. HAHA!" Auel yelled over the line, Shinn hearing him and turning on his mic.

"Oh damn you! If I have to take you out first then prepare to die! You've already then fallen into your coffin, water boy!" Shinn insulted Auel as he tried to locate the Abyss, but could not see it underwater. 'Dammit, he's submerged somewhere... I still need to warn the Minerva of the Chaos.' Shinn thought as he began to contact the Minerva while making random maneveurs so that the Abyss could not lock onto him. "Minerva, this is Shinn. The Chaos is coming at you right now. I can't come back. I'm engaged in combat with the Abyss." Shinn said over the line.

Meyrin heard what he said and turned to the Captain.

"Ma'am, Shinn is engaging the Abyss right now and the Chaos is coming at us." Meyrin warned. Bart then played with his controls and spoke.

"I can confirm that. Heat source detected. Identified as ZGMF-X24S Chaos heading for us." Bart warned. Talia sat up straight in her chair.

"Evasive manuveurs. Ten to port. Raise bow fifteen. Arthur make sure those weapon pods don't hit us. Malik don't let him get behind us." Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am. Target the Chaos with the starboard Tristan." Arthur ordered, pressing buttons on his panel.

"Meyrin, warn Luna and Rey of the Chaos. Have the try to focus down the weapon pods when he deploys them but tell them to not lose focus of the mobile suit itself." Talia turned and faced the communications station.

"Yes Captain!" Luna said.

* * *

"THEY CAME FROM BEHIND!" Auel yelled as the Abyss fired off a beam barage at the Impulse. Shinn pushed with all his might on the controls and raised the mobile suit higher into the air before flipping backwards so he was upside down and firing his beam cannons. "Too slow!" Auel dived underwater.

"Come out and face me, you coward! Or are you too afraid to come at me?" Shinn fired one of the beam cannons at where he thought the enemy suit was, but missed. Auel giggled in his cockpit.

"You don't actually hope to hit me from that high up, do you? I would come out and play, but sadly this suit cannot fly, and is meant for the water. Why don't you come down here and play with me!" Auel raised the Abyss out of the water in mobile armor mode and fired his two M107 "Balaena Kai" Dual Beam Cannons at the Impulse. Shinn then raised his shield and blocked the hit. "Or are you afraid of the deep, dark ocean? Afraid of drowning! Hehe!" He then submerged into the water before Shinn could even aim the Impulse's beam cannons.

'He might be right... I can't land a hit on him from up here, but if I go lower he'll come at me. Dammit! I guess I have no choice.' Shinn thought as the Impulse lowered itself closer to the water. "Fine then, come at me!" Shinn said as he pulled out one of his MA-M80 "Defiant" beam javelins and prepared himself for when Auel would come out of the water. Underneath him the Abyss was swimming, just close enough to the surface so that Auel could see Shinn, but Shinn could not see Auel.

'He pulled out his melee weapon? On a ranged suit? Well if he's holding it the he can only fire one of his beam cannons.' Auel directed the Abyss to go behind where the Impulse was.

"Come out, thief!" Shinn yelled, looking around, still seeing nothing. Even though the battle raged behind Shinn, he was more or less isolated, since Neo had ordered the mass production models to clear away from Auel and Shinn. 'Where is he? If I go underwater my beam cannons and missiles will be useless. I'll still be able to use the rail cannons but...' Shinn thought.

"Here I am! Hahaha!" Auel came up from behind Shinn and fired his chest cannon and six beams on the Abyss' sides at the Impulse.

"What? Shit!" Shinn yelled as he reduced the Impulse's thruster power and dove under where the beams hit. "Eat this!" He then used his free hand to aim one of his beam cannons and had the Blast Impulse's two MMI-M16XE2 "Deluge" hyper-velocity rail cannons come over his shoulder and fired at the Abyss.

"No! Missed! Shit!" Auel luckily had jumped out of the water with the intention of diving back in, but even as he dived back in head first one of the shots hit his gundam's left foot and destoyed it. "Screw you! Whatever as long as I stay underwater and you're above ground I dictate where stuff is fired! Haha!" Auel laughed.

* * *

"Come after our ship like that! Pay the price." Lunamaria yelled as aimed and fired the Orthos beam cannon at the Chaos gundam, Sting switching into mobile armor mode and dodging the attack. "Damn it's quick!" She aimed again and shot, but like before, missed. "Can't get a direct hit with this gun, shit!"

"Luna, we're going to have to bait him in and try to hit him while he's close. How's your power levels doing?" Rey asked as he raised his shield and blocked a beam rifle shot from Sting.

"Just die and get over with it!" Sting yelled as he fired beam saber shots at the Chaos. Luna could be seen checking the power on her suit.

"I still have a couple of shots left before I need to go and recharge the battery. How are you doing on power?" Luna asked Rey as he jumped out of the way of another beam saber shot which hit the deck of the Minerva and made a blast mark on the paint there. The blonde haired pilot saw an opening as Sting pulled out his beam saber and decided that he was going to jump on board and try to melee him to death.

"If I jump on your ship then it won't be able to shoot me and neither will that annoying Zaku!" Sting yelled as he evaded fire from the port side Tristan. "Then when you're done I'll take out that Zaku and then this entire blasted ship!" The Minerva shook as Sting got onboard the deck where Rey was and pulled out one of his beam sabers after putting his rifle on his back skirt armor. "Come at me, chubby!"

"This suit may be chubby but all that means is that it will crush you that much easier!" Rey pulled out his beam saber with his right hand after putting his gun in his left. 'Maybe if I do this right I may be able to get off a shot at point blank range... hey.. when you're fighting a gundam you have to pull out all the stops.' Rey thought as DOM began to hover above the deck after activating it's thrusters.

"What the hell is that mobile suit doing on deck." Talia was shocked and turned to Meyrin. "Tell Rey to get that thing off my ship right this instant!" Talia ordered, looking frustrated. "And tell Lunamaria to assist him as well."

"Incoming Windams from starboard. Five of them, they're closing in on us." Bart informed.

"Ten to starboard. Evasive manuveurs! Have Luna focus on taking them out before assiting Rey." Talia ordered.

"Tristan one, Isolde, fire. Starboard side launchers, fire!" Arthur ordered as the starboard side weapons on the Minerva fired off at the enemy mobile suits. The Windams fired off some of their own missiles since they were Jet Windams. The missiles intercepted each other and cancelled each other out, with one of the missiles making it past the Minerva's and heading to the ship to hit it, causing the bridge to shake. Three of the mobile suits were hit by the beam fire and were instantly destroyed, leaving two left for Lunamaria.

"Where's Shinn? Where's Athrun and Heine? What are the power levels on all our machines?" Talia asked.

"Shinn's still engaged in combat with the Abyss. His power level is fine for now. Athrun and Heine are a little ways away, and the Saviour seems like it's running low, as is the GOUF. Lunamaria only has some more power left in her Gunner Wizard pack. Rey should be fine for power but I don't know about the DOM's bazooka ammo." Meyrin informed after reading the inforation on the screen.

"Get Athrun and Heine to pull back now and prepare the Deuterion Beam to recharge the Saviour's power level." Talia ordered.

'Assuming they listen to me. After all, they're FAITH and I can't directly order them around.' Talia thought as she put her hand on her chin.

* * *

"You're not getting any closer!" Luna yelled as she fired her beam cannon at the enemy Windams, taking out one of them with a direct hit to the torso. The other one was more agile and skilled and therefore avoided being hit.

"You're finished if I get close enough. There's no way you're taking me out with that giant cannon." The Windam's pilot said as he avoided another shot and closed in on the Zaku. 'However if I try to snipe the bridge I'll put myself very close to her and in line of sight. She'll kill me then.' The pilot, who looked to be sweating thought.

"Dammit. I can't kill him with a shot from the Orthos. I guess I'll have to take him out in hand to hand combat!" Luna said as the Zaku retracted it's long beam cannon back into it's Wizard Pack and then put it's shield in front of it's body, causing the handle of her MA-M8 beam tomahawk to come out. Luna grabbed the handle with the Zaku's right hand and pulled it out as the enemy suit landed on the deck. "Argg!" Luna ran at the enemy Windam which had already pulled out it's own beam saber and shield. The purple Zaku charged at the Windam and did a downward vertical slash, to which Windam blocked by bending it's knees and positioning it's shield over it's head.

"Die space invader.!" The Windam pilot manipulated the controls to make his suit try to straighten out it's knees and activate all of it's thrusters to push it upwards while the purple Zaku still maintained it's vertical slash. Luna felt her suit begin to move as she was pushed upwards onto her back as the Windam ascended and pulled out it's beam saber trying to impale the Zaft suit.

"No!" Luna rolled to her side a little just before the Windam landed straight down and impaled the Minerva's port side deck. "You won't do that again!" Lunamaria managed to get the torso of the Zaku to lean on it's shield as it faced the Windam. The blue-eyed pilot then whipped her beam axe at the Windam, who blocked with his shield and then threw it away. "I'm down my melee weapon. You're down your shield!" She said as she got up and put her shield in a defesive position.

"No, you're down both!" The Windam pilot yelled as he pulled out one of his anti-armor penatrator daggers from one of his sideskirts and threw it at the Zaku, hiting the shield dead on and causing it to explode. "What now?" He said as he pulled out his other beam saber and then began to charge at the defensless Zaku.

'Shit... I don't have anything that I can use to fight him but the beam cannon and my grenades. Both of which will do major damage to the ship of used here...' Luna throught as she sidestepped to the right and backed off, evading the charge from the Windam. 'Maybe if I... It's a long shot, but...' "Hey, come at me!" Lunamaria yelled as the Zaku faced the Windam with it's front while it's back faced the starboard side Tristan which was aiming and firing into the distance.

"Oh no you don't!" The Windam pilot was now clearly red-faced and angry, his black hair soaked with sweat. Usually mass production models died very quickly but sometimes there were good pilots like this one who could hold their own for a while unless the enemy was a state of the art gundam. Infact, that was what was happening all around the battlefield where the Zaft and Earth Forces collided. He then charged one more time at the purple Gunner Zaku, his beam sabers prepared to slice it in half. Hoping for a victory he thrust his beam sabers forward.

"Got you!" Luna once again sidestepped to the left and spun around, so that both her and the Windam were facing the Minerva's bow before extending her beam cannon to maximum range and swinging to the right. Because of the length of the Orthos, the middle section onwards hit the Windam in it's stomach section where the cockpit was. The camera cuts to the pilot as he is knocked out from the impact but at the same time Lunamaria's beam cannon was bent. The Minerva then began to roll on it's side to starboard, causing the Windam to wobble off of the ship due to the terrain's slant. The Windam missed hiting the Minerva's rear starboard fin as it fell into the water.

"Take this she yelled!" As she pulled the trigger but nothing happened. "Huh? Oh no!" She noticed how the end of the beam cannon barrel was bent. The computer then began to start warning her of something. 'Warning, M1500 "Orthros" damaged. Overload of Gunner Wizard immenant. Eject Gunner Wizard.' The monotone voice said a Lunamaria positioned the Zaku to face the Minerva's command tower before detaching her backpack, it also missing the Minerva's rear starboard fin as it fell into the water next to the Windam, beam cannon and battery pack. Outside the water all Luna could see was something explode in the water. The elder Hawke sister than pressed some buttons on her communications panel and brought up Meyrin. "I'm coming in bridge. I had to eject the Gunner Wizard pack." Luna said as she began to move towards the catapult.

* * *

"Roger that." Meyrin turned to Captain Gladys. "Lunamaria's machine has lost it's backpack. We're bringing it inside for repairs and resupplys." Meyrin informed.

"Understood. Get her back out there quickly. Fifteen degrees to starboard." Talia ordered.

"You know what's one thing that coordinators never really did improve on?" Auel said over the line to Shinn, who was still searching for the Abyss.

'I know this guy. From when I was with Kira, Cagalli and Stella. I guess they weren't kidding when they said that this guy was the pilot of the Abyss!' Shinn thought as he looked around. "What would that be, Abyss?" Shinn asked. 'This ass is getting on my nerves!' Shinn thought.

* * *

"Perception!" Auel jumped out of the water from directly below Shinn with his spear ready to stab the suit right between the legs.

"Ah!" Shinn said as he then dived forward out of the way of the Abyss, but Auel managed to take off one of the Blast Impulse's beam cannons. "Damn you and your dirty tactics!" Shinn yelled as the Impulse was heading face first towards the water, trying to stabalize himself.

"It get's more dirty! I have a backup plan!" Auel unleashed a full burst at Shinn with his seven beams. It looked as if these attacks would hit him but Shinn was no ordinary pilot.

"And I have something up my sleave too, bastard!" Shinn's eyes went into SEED mode as he ejected the Blast Sillhouette, allowing it to take the hit from the Abyss before pulling out his beam javilan and turning around, hurdeling it at the Abyss. "You're domain shall be your grave!" Shinn yelled.

"What? Shit!" Auel panicked and managed to press a couple buttons on the Abyss, moving it ever so slightly so that the javilan did not take a direct blow to the cockpit, but the piece that connected the left side shell to the cockpit was destroyed severing that part of the mobile suit. 'Grrr! Time to go back in the water.' Auel thought as he saw the Impulse heading for him and dived underwater, the suit shacking violently as Shinn managed to take a swing at him while he was submerging, cutting off the other foot. "I don't need those anyway, you bastard! Whatever, I'm done playing with you!" Auel rushed back to the Jones.

* * *

'Beepbeepbeep.' The sensors on the Saviour went off as Athrun noticed his power levels. "Dammit! I've got to head back. Heine, how are you doing on power?" Athrun asked as he cut another mobile suit with his beam saber. The other FAITH pilot could be seen shooting his hand mounted beam guns as he checked his meters.

"Hmm... I have to head back for maintenance and resupply now. Let's go!" Heine said as he and Athrun headed back to the Minerva.

* * *

The Tregule was sitting in the back of the Zaft fleet observing the battle, Kendan Westenfluss observing what was happening.

"How many ships have both sides lost? How many mobile suits?" He asked as he sipped a cup of coffee. The men working onboard the Tregule's bridge began working to find him an answer, their fingers and eyes moving with extreme quickness.

"We've lost about a third of our ships so far due to our range advantage from the ORB fleet. Our mobile suit count is has been drastically reduced as well." An officer said with worry.

"And the ORB and Alliance Fleet?" He asked.

"ORB... they've lost one submarine out of twelve and two cruisers out of fifteen so far. Their mobile suit count is actually very strong right now. We were doing better when the Minerva was around here." Kendan slammed his fists on his chair when he heard this.

"Damn that Gladys! What of the Federation forces?"

"One Spengler-class has been destroyed out of four and five Donilov-class ships out of ten have been destroyed. The Minerva's crew is actually pushing them back quite well. However at the same time my scanners show the Chaos right on top of them engaged with Rey Za Burrel's DOM."

"What? Where is my son and Athrun Zala?" Kendan looked a little freaked out at this.

'As much as I want to humilate Gladys we need her ship against the ORB forces. We haven't been able to do any significant damage to them right now.' Kendan's face went red.

"Headed for the Minerva as we speak. As is the Impulse gundam. It just pushed back the Abyss after inflicting serious damage to it." The radar man said.

"I see. Order the Minerva to take care of the Chaos and then tell them to after the ORB fleet." Kendan ordered.

"Yes sir." The communications officer acknowledged as Kendan leaned foward in his seat.

"Oh, and tell Talia Gladys that this is a direct order from me!" Kendan replied.

* * *

"You're tougher than you look, addition sign face!" Sting swung his beam saber horizontally towards Rey how blocked with his shield and then had his thrusters push him forward, pushing the Chaos back some. "Don't think you can push me around like that!" Sting took his beam saber and aimed for the DOM's legs.

"Uh..." Rey thrusted backwards dodging the hit. The blonde haired pilot then prepared himself for his next attack, but then heard something.

"Minerva, I'm coming back. Prepare the Deuterion Beam!" Athrun said as he flew in, the Saviour very low on energy. Sting took the opertunety to fly up into the air.

"See you, I've got something else to take care of!" Sting said as he began to go after the Saviour, his beam rifle drawn.

"Rey, Heine, cover me!" The blue haired pilot yelled as the Saviour raised it's shield and blocked the incoming beam hit.

"The Saviour is coming back. Preparing to fire Deuterion Beam system." Meyrin said as she pressed buttons on her keyboard. "Athrun, be ready." Meyrin warned.

"Right." Athrun said as he avoided another shot and got in front of the Minerva. The Chaos turned around and closed in on him. "Heine!"

"Got it!"The GOUF pilot whipped his right hand and shot out it's heat whip at the Chaos, wrapping around it's right leg.

"Oh screw you!" Sting yelled. There was around equal space separating the GOUF from the Chaos as there was separating the Chaos from the Saviour. 'I got it!' Sting thought.

"Now die! Rey, back me up... woah!" Heine said as he felt the GOUF being pulled. Sting had diverted a lot of power to his thrusters and was now pulling the GOUF towards him. "Shit!" Heine said as he tried to thrust away. Sting drew one of his beam sabers and prepare to cut the heat whip when the GOUF passed by him.

"How dare you do something like that!" Rey fired a shot at the Chaos.

"Grr!" Sting said as he ascended slightly as the GOUF flew by him and cut the heat whip. At the same time Rey's shot came near and hit Heine's machine in it's backpack. "Good job!"

"Dammit!" Rey yelled.

"Deuterion Beam firing now!" Meyrin said as she pressed a button on the Minerva's controls and fired the Deuterion Beam.

"Don't be so smug, I'm taking you out once I get my power back... ahhhh!" Was trying to stay still so the recharge beam could lock onto him so he couldn't pay much attention to the Chaos and other mobile suits. At the same time because Rey's shot took out the GOUF's flight pack Heine could not control his machine that well. As a result the GOUF Ignited collided into the Saviour and knocked it away from the beam. It looked as if the Deuterion Beam would be wasted but then the Chaos came up and aligned it's forehead camera with the beam, absorbing the energy as Heine and Athrun fell.

"Haha! You just got owned!" Sting said as his power gauge filled up. The Saviour was now out of energy and it's phase shift turned off as it and the GOUF went under the water.

"No, the Minerva!" Athrun said as it looked like the Chaos was now going to try to attack the ship which was now firing it's beam cannons at the Chaos.

"Athrun!" Meyrin yelled from the bridge.

"I can't believe he managed to do that! That's cheating!" Arthur complained. Talia looked angry and then began to speak.

"We can complain about it later. All of the second stage mobile suits can be recharged using this ship's Deuterion Beam. The big question is how did he know that he could do that? Whatever, it doesn't matter. How many amphibious mobile suits are nearby? Order them to pick up the Saviour and GOUF Ignited and take them to a ship, now!" Talia ordered.

"Ma'am we have incoming ASHs from the Tregule heading towards Athrun and Heine." Bart informed.

'I see Kendan is taking care of his son... fine then, we'll worry about the Chaos for now!' Talia thought.

"Evasive manuveurs. Ten to port! Aim Tristans!" Talia ordered.

"Launcher one, launcher three, tubes one and four, Dispars, fire!" Arthur ordered as the Minerva fires off weapons at the Chaos who now was fully recharged and trying to avoid them.

"Have Rey take him out." Talia turned to Meyrin and ordered.

"Haha! Now it's my time to shine! I'm taking this ship out!" Sting said as he avoided the beam shots and began to open fire on the missiles.

"Dammit! I can't fly up and take him out!" Rey said as he took out one of his packs of bazooka ammo and replaced it. 'Last couple of shots left in the bazooka.' Rey said as he began to open fire.

"Oh ya? You dodged my beam sabers when I was on your deck. Now that I'm in the air and you're on the ground I'd like to see you dodge this!" Sting deployed his two weapon pods and began to open fire on the DOM. Rey quickly moved from left to right as he dodged the beams, causing them to hit the ship's port deck and shake everyone on the bridge. "You can't do that forever!" Sting had his two pods fire their missiles at the DOM, Rey shooting back with his beam rifle and the Minerva using it's CIWS to hold them back. When the missiles were destroyed the pods and the Chaos opened fire with more beam shots. Rey dodged the hit but when he backed up some more he found himself pressed against the wall of the Minerva's command tower. "Finished!"

"Damn!" Rey said as he tried to move but the DOM was shot in one of it's legs and knocked down. "Minerva, I'm down!" Rey said.

"Dammit! Shake him! Twenty to port!" Talia ordered. Suddenly they heard something off from the radio.

"Send out the Sword Sillhouette!" A familar voice said. The screen turned on and it was Shinn.

"Shinn, you're back!" Meyrin said.

"Yes, now hurry up, I'll take out this guy!" He replied, his eyes red with SEED mode.

* * *

"Alright Todaka, I've had enough. Time to mow them down!" Yuna complained onboard the Takemikazuchi's bridge.

"Fine then. We've cleared enough of a path." Todaka said.

"What?" Amagi asked.

"Engines to maximum." Todaka ordered with a normal expression on his face. Amagi looked at him surprised and then turned to face the front of the bridge.

"Engines to maximum." Amagi said as well. Outside the carrier the propellors began to spin faster while the thrusters then turned on and powered up, pushing the massive Takemikazuchi forward.

"Prepare all tubes to fire missiles at the enemy fleet." Todaka ordered.

* * *

"I'll show you!" Sting said as he tried to shoot down the Impulse which was now attempting to dock with the Sword Sillhouette. However Shinn was quick and spun out of the way.

"Rey, can you at least fire the your beam rifle? Try to keep him from getting a lock while I get the Sword Sillhouette on!" Shinn ordered as he evaded beam fire. Rey used the DOM's left hand and shield for support as he pushed himself up and aimed his beam rifle with his right hand.

"Gah, I'll try Shinn. Don't worry about me get him!" Rey said as he fired at the Chaos, the shot blitzing right in front of the Chaos.

"I should have finished you right then and there! Now I'm done with you, pest!" Sting attached his weapon pods back onto the Chaos so they could recharge and headed for the DOM. Rey continued to fire on him but Sting either evaded it or used his shield. "You're finished!" Sting fired a shot aimed directly at Rey's cockpit. Time slowed as the shot went at the DOM, Rey unable to move because of the DOM's destroyed leg or raise his shield to block. However at the last second, just before the shot was about to hit him, the Sword Impulse steped in and blocked the beam shot with his shield.

"Why don't you come after me now! I'm ready to play, and I'll defeat you like I did your little buddy!" Shinn pulled out one of the Sword Impulse's beam boomerangs and threw it at the Chaos.

"Grr..." Sting dodged out of the way as the boomerang whizzed past him and returned to the Impulse, an angry SEED mode Shinn having enough of this. The red and white gundam leapt up out of the air and headed towards the Chaos. Sting launched both of his weapon pods and had them go after Shinn. The camera closed in on Shinn's eyes as they very carefully move from side to side, with them the Sword Impulse dodging fire from the Chaos and it's two weapon pods.

"You'll have to aim better than that to take me out!" Shinn raged as he pulled out his two beam boomerangs. "Minerva, target his weapon pods with the Tristans and the Chaos with the Isolde!" Shinn said over the radio.

Arthur looked at Talia who nodded approvingly back at him.

"Tristans, target the Chaos' weapon pods. Isolde, target the Chaos gundam." The three guns repositioned themselves as Sting prepared to fire another salvo of beams at Shinn. "Fire!" Arthur yelled as the Minerva fired it's beam weapons.

'What is he planning on doing?' Talia put her hand on her chin as she pondered Shinn's strategy.

"What? Dammit!" Sting stopped trying to shoot at Shinn and repositioned his weapon pods and mobile suit to dodge the attacks from the Minerva. Shinn threw his beam boomerangs in all this conflict and when the Minerva's fire was evaded the two boomerangs flew into and destroyed both weapon pods."Haha! Got them! Now it's just you!" Shinn pulled out his two MMI-710 "Excalibur" anti-ship swords and made an intimidating attack pose.

'Now I see what he did. He had us fire which caused the Chaos to have to pay attention to our ship's weapons while he threw the boomerangs at the enemy suit. While he was distracted the Chao's pilot didn't notice the boomerangs coming and they took out his weapon pods. Excellent, Shinn.' Talia thought.

"Maintain fire on that mobile suit. However be careful to not hit the Impulse. Shinn will be in melee range now." Talia warned.

"Yes ma'am!" Arthur replied.

"Arghhh!" Shinn yelled as the Sword Impulse dodged fire from the Chaos' beam rifle as Shinn closed in and swung one of the swords in a downward slash, the Chaos raising it's shield.

"Gah!" Sting said as the Sword Impulse broke the shield and slashed off the left arm of the Chaos. "How is it so powerful?" Sting asked.

"It's not it that's powerful, it's me!" Shinn said as he swung his other sword and cleaved off the head of the Chaos and the part of it that serves as a nose when it's in mobile armor mode. Sting then ducked away and transformed before trying to get away. "Come back here!" Shinn went after Sting. The Chaos was having a difficult time flying without it's nose tip and Sting knew he had to confront Shinn. The Chaos then stopped in mid air. Shinn then flew at him with his Swords prepared to take out the Chaos when Sting flew up slightly and used his claws to grab the Impulse's arms. "What?" Shinn said.

"Now you can't hit me! Not with your arms like that!" Sting said as Shinn tried to get the Impulse to move it's arms, but he couldn't.

"Smart ass! You may have my arms, but not my legs!" Shinn said as the Impulse lifted it's legs up and made their thrusters excel at their maximum speed while he turned off the thrusters on the Impulse's back. As a result of this the Impulse's torso began to fall, pulling the Chaos down with it while the legs held on, flipping the mobile suit over.

"Gah..." Sting said as he was forced to let go of the Impulse but was still falling to the ground. With his shoulders released the Impulse then dived down on the Chaos with both of it's anti-ship swords crossed in an 'x' pattern in front of his body. "Shit!"

"Now I finish you off for stealing that machine!" The Sword Impulse gundam then sliced with both of it's arms across the Chaos' torso, the two large swords slicing through the cockpit.

"Gug...lur..." Was all Sting Oakley could say as he felt the Impulse cut him and his suit in half, ending his life and causing the ZGMF-X24S Chaos gundam to exist as no more than a defeated and destroyed mobile suit; no more than bloody and chared pieces of metal.

* * *

On the screen of the Atlantic Federation's carrier ship known as the Jones all that could be seen was a diagram of the Chaos and information about it. A beeping sound was heard as a large red sign saying 'signal lost' appeared in front of the picture.

"Sting..." Neo said.

"Dammit! Sting is dead! Grr..." Auel was also on the bridge with Neo and gritted his teeth.

* * *

"He did it!" Arthur looked out the window at the Impulse.

"Way to go, Shinn!" Meyrin cheered.

'He defeated the Chaos? That suit was meant for the air. Fine then. No time for celebrations. We've still got a battle to win.' Talia thought.

"Aim Tristans at the enemy carrier dead ah..." Talia tried to order when she was interrupted by Bart.

"Ma'am we're recieving a message from the Tregule. ORB has made it's move. Their carrier is heading up front and we've been ordered to sink it as a direct order from Kendan Westenfluss." Bart informed. Talia clenched her fists.

"Swing one hundred and twenty degrees to port. Have Shinn bring Rey's machine inside. Maximum thrust!" Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone said as they prepared themselves. Shinn could be seen putting his swords away and picking up Rey's DOM from outside while the port side catapult door opened.

"What is the status of Lunamaria's machine? When will it be ready for combat?" Talia asked. Meyrin pressed buttons on her console before giving an answer.

"It will still be some time before the Zaku is able to launch. The Chief is also requesting that the Impulse comes in for repairs." Meyrin informed.

"Denied. We're going to need our top pilot with us as we take out that ship." Talia responded.

* * *

"Heat source approaching from ten o'clock. Distance: eight thousand. Identified as the Zaft vessel LHM-BB01 Minerva." An officer said aboard the bridge of the Takemikazuchi. Todaka took not of this.

"Ten to port. Have our cruisers and submarines pull back. Bring the Takemikazuchi forward and prepare to aim all missile launchers and Gottfrieds at the Minerva. Have our Aegis Mk.2-class ships prepare a barage of Type Four shells. Target the Minerva." Todaka ordered as the bridge crew carried out their orders.

"Why... do we have to fight the Minerva?" Yuna asked, clearly a little worried. Todaka looked at him with a serious face.

"We have to take back the Black Sea, correct? Well that ship is what's blocking us from doing that. If we destroy it then Zaft's defensive line will fall." Todaka replied.

* * *

Bart gasped a little as he noticed something. "Captain, we have an image of the enemy carrier." He said.

"Put it on screen." Talia ordered. Bart pressed some buttons and a picture of the Takemikazuchi appeared on the main monitor of the Minerva's battle bridge. Everyone in the bridge gasped as they saw it.

"It's enormous. What the hell is that thing?" Arthur said. Talia grinned in an angry fashion.

"Bart, get me information on that vessel, now." Talia ordered.

"Right!" Bart could be heard frantically pressing more buttons on his screen. "Overall length: over half a kilometer long. Width: At least one hundred and fifty meters. Detecting four ORB double beam cannons mounted on the ship's hull as well as many missile launchers and CIWS. Detecting large heat signature behind it as if it's propulsion comes from Thermonuclear Pulse Thrusters." Bart informed.

"That thing's a monster..." Arthur said.

"Detecting target designators from several ORB Aegis Mk.2-class vessels near the carrier. We're being focused on!"

"Evade them! Tell Shinn not to leave until they open up with their intial barage!" Talia ordered.

* * *

"So that's ORB's new carrier. I wonder how well Captain Gladys will hold up against it?" Kendan Westenfluss said from his seat, Athrun and Heine next to him.

"Wow... I knew that it was supposed to be a big ship, but nothing that large." Athrun said.

"Let's just hope Captain Gladys is indeed capable of holding her own against it, right father." Heine looked at his father with a look, Kendan looking back.

* * *

"OPEN FIRE!" Yuna yelled from the bridge of the Takemikazuchi.

"Tell the cruisers to open fire with their artillary guns and prepare to launch missiles!" Todaka ordered. Out in the distance ORB's ships began to open fire on the Minerva, their shells heading right for the ship.

* * *

"They've opened fire, ma'am!" Bart informed.

"CIWS shoot down those shells!" Arthur ordered. Outside the Minerva's CIWS were firing as fast as they could agains the Minerva, but it was a trap. When the bullets hit the shells they exploded open and many pieces of metal flew out and rained upon the Minerva and the ships below it. One cruiser which was sitting right next to the advanced Zaft vessel was turned into swiss cheese and exploded. Then Minerva itself was shook but thanks to the armor only the glass on the upper portion of the bridge took damage. Everyone inside however braced themselves.

"Dammit! Wasn't expecting that. Damage report!" Talia ordered as she struggled to keep her hat on.

* * *

"Oh my, that was unpleasent!" Kendan said from his seat. Athrun looking like an idiot with his mouth open and Heine completely neutral.

* * *

"Now, follow up with the missiles! Fire!" Todaka yelled as the Takemikazuchi opened fire with all of it's missiles on the Minerva. Yuna was giggling with excitement.

"Look at that! You see how much damage we did! Yes, we should be doing that!" He yelled.

* * *

"ORB forces carrier has fired missiles and is continuing to close in on us." Bart informed.

"Evade, intercept them!" Talia ordered. "What in the hell is that carrier doing coming right at us?"

"Launchers two and seven, all tubes, Dispars, fire!" Arthur ordered as the Minerva launched it's own intercepter missiles and CIWS. The Takemikazuchi's missiles were for the most part taken out by the bullets or missiles but some of them made it through. A couple of missiles hit the port side catapult and created a cloud of smoke. "Tristans, fire!" Arthur ordered as the Minerva fired it's Tristans at the Takemikazuchi. The beam shots hit the bow of the carrier dead on but it looked as if the shots were absorbed.

"What the? How did we manage to do no damage with that?" Arthur yelled.

"Ablative armor." Talia mumbled. "Arthur."

"Ma'am?" He turned to face her, waiting for her to issue orders.

"That carrier is rather large and probably rather slow because of it's size. Target the bridge with both Tristans and the Isolde." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Arthur said. "Main guns target the carrier's bridge. Prepare to fire on my command." Arthur said as the Minerva aimed it's three beam cannons at the Takemikazuchi.

* * *

"Enemy vessel targeting the bridge!"

"Ahh! Todaka do something!" Yuna screamed out and sunk into his chair like a little girl.

"Calm down. Activate the anti-beam shield, now!" Todaka ordered. On the Takemikazuchi's bridge tower a couple of devices that looked very familiar to the one's mounted on the Zamza-zah and Gells-Ghe mobile armors, began to shine...

* * *

"Fire!" Arthur ordered as the two Tristans fired their double beams and the Isolde fired it's three at the ORB carrier. However the devices on the ship's bridge glowed and created a blue barrier before the shots could hit the bridge and blocked them. The people on the bridge of the Minerva were shocked by this.

"How did..." Talia said.

"Orders..." Arthur tried to say.

* * *

"Gottfried's one though four, fire!" Todaka ordered as the Takemikazuchi fired it's four double beam cannons at the Minerva. The Isolde beam cannon was hit and taken out, and the port side catapult was blown open.

* * *

"Well now I'm scared..." Kendan said as he sat further upward in his chair.

"Father?" Heine looked at him and asked.

'That thing... if the Minerva can't take it out then we're done for...' He thought.

* * *

The bridge crew of the Minerva shook violently. Some electricity sparked from control panels.

"Damage to the main gun and port side catapult. Fire onboard." Arthur said as the engineering crew hurried to take out the fires where the Isolde was.

"Captain, shall we send out Shinn?" Meyrin said. Everyone was looking at Talia. She was thinking.

"No. Turn one hundred and eighty degrees to port. Maximum thrust. Get us out of range. Evasive manuveurs, don't them them damage the engines." Talia ordered.

"What? Captain?" Arthur said.

"JUST DO IT!" Talia ordered. Malik was already at the controls causing the ship to move away from the Takemikazuchi.

* * *

"The Minerva is retreating, sir."

"What? Go after them! Don't let that ship escape!" Yuna yelled. Todaka put his hand in front of the purple haired boys face.

"Incoming Zaft cruisers."

"Calm down. Target their lead ships with the missiles and Gottfrieds. Fire on my command." Todaka ordered. The Takemikazuchi fired more missiles and beams at the Zaft lines, taking out a couple of cruisers and submarines.

* * *

"Captain, our forces are getting mowed down one by one!" Arthur said. Talia ignored him completely. The Minerva continued to move away from the ORB fleet at a fast pace. Eventually Kendan Westenfluss' face came onto the screen.

"Gladys you coward! What are you doing? Over half of our vessels have been destroyed and you run away." He screamed.

"Shut it! Bart, distance from the ORB carrier?" Talia ordered her radar man. Kendan clenched his fists.

"Gladys if you don't go back there I'll..." Kendan tried to say. Still, Talia ignored him.

"Distance between us and the ORB fleet: 5000." Bart said. Now their was a significant gap between the Zaft forces and the ORB ones.

"Turn one hundred and eighty to port. Establish the Tannhauser's firing axis. Reduce speed fifty percent." She ordered.

'Now you idiot watch me destroy that carrier in one shot...' Talia thought. The Minerva began to turn and face the Takemikazuchi.

"Tannhauser, firing axis established." Arthur reported.

"Good. Activate. Target the giant enemy carrier directly ahead." Talia ordered.

'Damn she's right... screw her...' Kendan thought as he cut off the communications line. The bow of the Minerva opened up and the Tannhauser came forth and activated.

"Primary weapon bank, contact. Output stable. Releasing safety lock!"

* * *

"Enemy vessel preparing to fire positron cannon!" A man on the bridge of the Takemikazuchi said. Todaka looked very surprised now.

"Evade. Left full rudder! All back on port shafts. Cut power to the port side thrusters!" Todaka ordered as the bridge crew carried out their orders in a hurry. The Minerva's positron cannon was looking like it was about to fire.

"We're not going to make it, Captain!" Someone said.

"Ahhh! I blame you Todaka!" Yuna said as he covered his head in fear.

'I'm sorry, Lady Cagalli...' Todaka lowered his head.

* * *

"FIRE!" Captain Talia Gladys yelled as the Minerva fired it's positron cannon into the air at the Takemikazuchi, the white and red beam racing in the sky towards the large carrier trying to move out of the way...

-To Be Continued-


	25. Phase 25: Conflict

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

Before I begin, I will address a very important review question that came up last episode. I already responded with a review, but in case you didn't see that.

Shadow wolf asked:

Nice chapter. I have a question though. If the ORB battleship has positron reflectors, shouldn't it simply use them to deflect the blast? Other machines with Positron reflectors were able to deflect Tannhauser blasts as well.

Response:

The positron reflector/beam shield thing is only mounted on the bridge of the ship, seeing as you have glass windows and such and the bridge is usually the spot where mobile suits go after to instantly destroy a vessel. It's a vulnerable part of the ship. The rest of the Takemikazuchi does not have reflectors but only ablative armor. So if the Tannhauser is fired and hits the carrier it will be destroyed. Does that answer your question?

* * *

The massive red and white positron beam raced through the sky headed directly towards the Takemikazuchi's deck, the air seeming to explode all around the blast. The massive ORB forces carrier was attempting to move out of the way but it was clear right now that because of it's enormous size it would not be able to evade the shot. Time seemed to slow down as the Tannhauser's positron cannon shot got closer to the Takemikazuchi. It was now half way there. Inside the bridge of the Takemikazuchi you could see Yuna Roma Seiran in the fetal position sitting in his chair crying, Captain Todaka had lowered his head, and Lieutenant Amagi had a gasping look on his face as he saw the beam head right for them.

The camera now cuts to show an aerial view of the fight. As the Tannhauser's positron beam heads towards the ORB carrier another positron blast appears off to the stern of the Takemikazuchi. Since the massive carrier had tried to turn to it's port when they saw that the Minerva was preparing to fire it's ultimate weapon upon, the ship was now on a diagonal angle to the Zaft vessel. In short, this second positron beam was coming from the Takemikazuchi's 5 o'clock, and the Minerva's 10-11 o'clock. Just as the Tannhauser's positron beam was about to come very close to the Takemikazuchi the second beam intercepted it head on and it seemed like both beams 'combined' in a sense and altered their course. This new positron beam was now headed away from the Takemikazuchi and near the Federation fleet. The beam hit the water next to one of the three Federation Carrier and created a massive explosion that launched a torrent of water into the air. The Federation carrier was instantly destroyed because of this explosion and so were a number of other Federation ships. A massive wave of water, almost the size of a small tidal wave was created, as well as a massive shock wave that tore through the air. The Jones, now one of two Atlantic Federation carriers in the assault was hit by the wave but didn't capsize. Neo and the rest of the people on the bridge were thrown around violently though. When the wave hit the Takemikazuchi the ship was already aligned with it for the most part and didn't budge much due to it's immense size, and the rest of the Aegis Mk.2-class vessels thanking their trimaran design to keep them from being thrown around like rag dolls. The Minerva was forcefully pushed to it's port in the air due to the air shock wave, the bridge crew seen trying to hold on while grunting due to the shock wave. Inside the battleship's hanger the Impulse did the best that it could to hold on from being thrown around.

* * *

"Damn. What the hell happened. I got to get out of here or risk doing a lot of damage to the Minerva's insides!" Shinn said as he tried to get the Sword Impulse to walk out of the hole in the port side catapult door that was created when the Takemikazuchi fired it's beam weapons.

"All stations, damage reports immediately!" Arthur's voice echoed throughout the Minerva's hanger bay via the intercom.

"What the..." Shinn finally managed to wrestle the Impulse out of the ship and flew up into the air. "I can't see... anything..." He said as he noticed that the entire area was now covered in a mist created by the positron beams hitting the sea.

"Malik, you have to keep the ship stable. Arthur, get me that damage report. Bart, what's the status of the ORB forces carrier? The ORB forces fleet? Our own forces? Meyrin, where's Shinn. Get him out there now! And somebody tell me where that blast came from!" Talia ordered her bridge crew.

"Captain, Shinn has already left the ship and is hovering nearby." Meyrin reported.

"For the most part we are okay Captain. A bump here or there but not additional damage." Arthur reported.

"Restabalizing the ship right now... we're good, ma'am!" Malik said as he pressed buttons on his control panel mythotically.

"I can't detect anything. Our visibility is nothing because of the water mist and the blast has screwed up our sensors. Attempted to find a solution." Bart informed as he did what he could to get a sensor reading.

* * *

"What the hell happened? The positron blast... was deflected?" Kendan Westenfluss had gotten out of his chair and was looking out the misty screen with his jaw dropped, Heine and Athrun looking the same.

* * *

"Captain, the mist is clearing. We'll be able to get a visual soon. There's an object between us and the ORB fleet." The radar man on the Takemikazuchi said.

"We're alive? WE'RE ALIVE! YAY!" Yuna cheered like a little girl.

"Identify the object, now! I want to know what it is!" Todaka ordered in a serious voice.

"We can't sir, not until the mist clears in it's entirety." The radar operator informed. Out in the middle of the water the mist did seem to be clearing, but very slowly. Everyone was either on the edge of their seat or had gotten out of their chair and was looking out to the screen as best that they could. The water settled some more, and you could see something out there in the water, but you couldn't make sense of what it was. The mist finally settled and everyone's jaw dropped as they all gasped. The camera cut from the Tregule's bridge to the Jones' bridge to the Takemikazuchi's bridge to the Minerva's bridge to the Impulse's cockpit. Everyone was amazed and shock.

Sitting out in the middle of the ocean between the forces belonging to the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty and the ORB Union was something that nobody there thought they would ever see again. A vessel, approximately four hundred and twenty meters long, with a red and white paint job, with two massive fins on the back of it, each having the word 'ORB' in big bold letters and the insignia of the ORB Union on the fin was floating on the water.

Yuna Roma Seiran could not even speak. He was too busy choking on his own breath to say anything. Captain Todaka was completely quiet and was not giving any hints to his thoughts right now, and Lieutenant Amagi looked surprised. The rest of the bridge crew of the Takemikazuchi were looking at their Captain expecting him to dish out orders, but he did not, until one crew member asked him.

"Orders... Captain..."

"Cut the engines. That is all." Todaka ordered.

* * *

On board the Jones Neo had gotten on his two feet and so had Auel. Neo looked at the blue haired boy with a 'you know what this means, don't you.' Kind of look. Auel looked confused and surprised at the same time.

"Prepare to open fire on the Archangel with the..." The Captain of the Jones tried to say but was interrupted by the black haired man.

"No. Belay that order. We're going to wait." Neo responded. 'I know for a fact that Auel didn't sink that ship. This is no surprise to me at all. But I didn't expect them to show themselves... at least not here. When Auel came back a couple hours after that explosion in the Black Sea the doctors ran a check on him, and they told me that a block word had been used on him. Hmm... I guess that what they said about Stella is right. She is alive. That's good to here.' Neo smiled.

* * *

"Um... Captain..." Arthur turned to Talia and tried to ask her something, but she herself simply raised up her hand and made a 'stop' gesture.

"Would you settle down for a moment, Arthur. We're in a very critical situation right now. Our forces are heavily outnumbered and outgunned. I don't know what the Archangel's intentions are right now but I don't want to intimidate them right now. As it stands this situation has the potential to twist the entire battlefield... for better or for worse..." Talia said without even looking at her Executive Officer.

"Right then, Captain." Arthur replied, turning back to his station, and pressing a couple of buttons. The Minerva's Tannhauser retracted into the ships hull and the door shutter closed behind it.

'Let's just hope a certain someone doesn't do anything irrational... if, by some reason, they link up with the other ORB forces and come after us we're finished, and it's as simple as that... however I don't see that happening unless they are provoked...' Talia thought, an angry silent look on her face.

* * *

The camera cuts to the Tregule, and we see Kendan Westenfluss with a very angry expression on his face.

"Father?" Heine turned and looked at his dad, who was gritting his teeth.

"Sir? What is it? Is something the matter?" Athrun asked, looking confused. Heine looked at him and then looked away.

'Oh right... Athrun didn't know about how the West River was nearly destroyed in the last war and how my father nearly lost his life to the Archangel.' Heine thought.

'That ship... is still alive... how...' Kendan was thinking to himself, clearly pissed off.

* * *

Off in the distance, the Archangel opened it's port and starboard side catapult doors and the catapults extended to their full length and lit up. Inside the port side catapult a mobile suit was being prepared to launch. The name Strike Rouge I.W.S.P. could be seen. The three launch indicators turned from 'Abort' to 'Launch' and the mobile suit launched out of the ship, changing it's color from grey to red, pink, and white before flying over the grey piece in between the 'legs' of the Archangel, Cagalli's personal 'Lioness of ORB' symbol clearly seen on the mobile suits left shoulder. Inside the starboard side catapult another suit began to launch, it's name 'Strike Noir' on the launch panel. When it launched the phase shift activated and the suit turned mostly black with some grey as it flew over and hovered above the port side Gottfried and was not flying as high as the Rouge. Another machine prepared to launch from the starboard side launcher. When it launched the phase shift activated, changing it's color from grey to mostly black with some yellow/gold and some red. This machine flew over the starboard side Gottfried of the Archangel at the same height as the Strike Noir and caught the attention of Zaft.

* * *

"What? The Gaia? How did they get it? Are you seriously telling me that the other blonde girl is the pilot of that machine?" Shinn said in a surprised voice as the Impulse flew over the Minerva.

"Captain... it's the Gaia!" Arthur said.

"I know. So that's why we didn't see it in the battle. They've had it all along! How the hell?" Talia said.

In the cockpit of the Strike Rouge you could see it's pilot pressing some buttons on the communications controls, opening the radio to broadcast on all channels.

"I am the Chief Representative of the ORB Union: Princess Cagalli Yula Attha. ORB forces, under my authority as the sole leader of our nation and under the 'Her Royal Guard Act' I am henceforth excersizing control over the Takemikazuchi and the rest of the ORB vessels in this area. You are to abandon your current objective of helping the Earth Alliance take over the Black Sea and follow the Archangel when it leaves. To the Zaft vessels: We mean you no harm nor hostile action. To the Atlantic Federation and Eurasian forces: Get out of here while you still can." Cagalli said over the radio, everyone hearing her. In the cockpit of the Strike Noir and the Gaia you saw the other two pilots open a com line between the three mobile suits and the Archangel itself.

"That's good, Cagalli. Now let's just hope they listen." Kira said.

"Miss Cagalli. What of the Zaft forces in the area? How do you think they will respond." Murrue asked.

"They've already been worn down severely, as have the Federation forces been, right? They won't attack them unless they have some sort of idiot in charge of their fleet." Cagalli said.

"And if they do, Stella with protect you all! These claws will make them feel pain!" Stella said in an excited yet angry voice.

"Calm down, Stella. You probably won't need to do that." Kira, looking at Stella. She then put on a calm face.

"Okay, Stella is fine." She smiled.

* * *

"Commander Roanoke, what is our next course of action?" The Captain of the Jones looked at Neo and asked him. The man with black hair and a scar on his face looked like he was thinking, with Auel looking confused and standing next to him.

"Uh, Neo? Auel to Neo? What's up?" He asked, waving his hand in front of Neo's face, to which Neo only put his own hand up and blocked it. "Sorry..." Auel said in a low tone.

'Damn. I wasn't expecting this. However, I guess I need to do this.' Neo thought as he picked up his phone and pressed some buttons. On the bridge of the Takemikazuchi Yuna Roma picked up his own line but it was on speaker.

"Yuna Roma Seiran what are you doing? Haven't you forgot about our objective? We need to take back the Black Sea and now they stand in our way, big deal. Deploy all your mobile suits and crush the Zaft forces and the Archangel, that's an order! If you don't thing's are going to get tough for your nation!" Neo said, everyone on the ORB carrier's bridge hearing him.

"Sir..." Amagi tried to say. Todaka was gritting his teeth at this, but not doing anything else. Yuna then looked red faced and gave off some sweat before he began to talk.

"That women's crazy! I don't know who she is! That's not Cagalli! She's been brainwashed! There's no way she would come out here and do that. We'll help you destroy the Zaft forces and the Archangel. Just give us a second to... ughh..." Yuna said as somebody's fist punched him in the side of the face and he fainted.

"Security take this man to a helicopter and have it take him to the Jones." Todaka looked at several men on the bridge, who walked over and picked up Yuna. Todaka himself picked up the phone and spoke directly to Neo. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are besides that your name is Neo, and that is obviously a fake because what mother names their child Neo. It doesn't matter. This ship and the rest of the ORB fleet is now under orders from the highest authority in our nation and they differ from the one's you gave us greatly. I'm sorry if this inconveniences you but we shall not be aiding you in taking back the Black Sea. That is all. 'Supreme Commander' Yuna Roma Seiran is coming over to your ship right now, accommodate him however you please." Todaka slammed the phone down. Neo could bee seen surprised as he put his phone down as well.

* * *

'And that's... exactly what I wanted to hear. Thank you, Captain Todaka.' Neo thought, his bridge crew looking at him expectantly. "I guess... our only option is to turn away and head back to Suez. We have failed our mission due to unforeseen circumstances. If we stay here it's likely Zaft will come after us once the ORB forces withdraw to wherever they're headed. Turn us around and take us home. We're too weak to fight off Zaft right now." Neo commanded.

"Yes sir..." The Captain said, signalling his officers to carry out their orders for a retreat.

* * *

"Sir... why did you..." Amagi asked his Captain.

"Because Lady Cagalli's orders trump all others. Send a message to all our forces that we are now under her control and send a message to the Archangel that we now acknowledge Lady Cagalli's orders." Todaka ordered.

"Yes sir!" The crewmen said eagerly as they carried out their orders.

"What do you think will happen next, sir?" Amagi asked, looking at Todaka.

"I have no idea. However if Zaft attempts to destroy the Archangel or threaten us than everyone of their ships will either be sunk or suffer enormous damage, assuming Lady Cagalli permits it." Todaka replied.

"Yes sir." Amagi said.

* * *

"Captain, what do you think will happen next? The Earth forces seem to be moving away from us." Arthur asked. Once again, the bridge crew looked at Gladys expecting an answer, hoping for her guidance as Captain.

"Well... as much as I can't see ORB just withdrawing I can't see them ignoring their Princess' orders, given the current legislation in their nation." Talia spoke. 'That Princess... she prepared for a situation like this... bravo...'

* * *

"We're withing firing range now, sir." A man aboard the Tregule said

"Good. Surface the ship and prepare to unleash a barrage of missiles. Target: The Archangel." Kendan Westenfluss ordered, a grin on his face.

'Now I'll be able to personally take my revenge...' Kendan thought.

"Father, but the Federation fleet is moving back. They're withdrawing..." Heine said.

"Sensei... why are you attacking the Archangel?" Athrun asked, as confused as Heine.

"Heine, my biological son, and Athrun, my 'son' in a sense from the academy, the Archangel has interfered with our battle and has caused chaos to come to the battlefield. They must be punished for this, understood."

"Umm... uhh... I understand." Athrun said, getting his look off of his face. "Kira should not have done this. It was our battle and now it's been interrupted. Is that... is that what you're trying to say?"

"Exactly. We could have inflicted a painful blow on our enemy's by destroying that carrier and they stopped us. Regardless of feelings for the matter, ORB is our enemy. The Archangel is an ORB ship, and this 'Kira' is an ORB soldier, therefore he is an enemy. I am sorry if he is a friend of yours but you have chosen to enlist in the Zaft military and as such you are henceforth obligated to fight the enemy's of the PLANTs, regardless of who they are. Understood?" Kendan asked and Athrun nodded.

"I understand, father." Heine said. Athrun looked a little frustrated.

'This... is just like the first war. However if I was able to fight Kira then I will fight him now. He's right. ORB one way or another is an enemy nation to the PLANTs... they've assisted the Alliance and look what's happened because of it!' Athrun thought.

"Now Heine standby in the GOUF and Athrun standby in the Saviour. Your repairs are complete." Kendan said, the two boys saluting him and then running off.

* * *

"The Minerva is damaged, we've lost over half of our forces, and they have that carrier and the Archangel. Either way we're outnumbered and outgunned. If we engage them now we'll be forced to retreat or raise the white flag." Talia explained, her expression slightly anxious, as if she was waiting for something to happen, or hoping that it would not.

"I see. So should we bring the ship out of condition red?" Arthur asked as Talia looked at him in a funny matter.

"No. That's foolish. I doubt we'll be fighting them but at the same we need to be on our feet." Talia responded.

"Oh, sorry. Right Captain." Arthur replied. Shinn opened up a video line and was now looking at the Captain.

"Orders?" He asked.

"Stay on the deck of the ship." She turned to Meyrin. "What's the status of the ZAKU and DOM?" Meyrin pressed some buttons and said some words over her headset to the engineering section and then responded back.

"Lunamaria can launch when ready. Rey's DOM is out though until we can get back to port and commit to repairing it. The chief doesn't want our heavy equipment in use considering what happened last time in battle..." Meyrin said. A short little flashback image shows the Hawke sister's room after the barrel role.

"I see." Talia turned to Shinn. "Just stay on deck for now. Nothing is likely to happen..."

* * *

"FIRE!" Kendan Westenfluss ordered. Suddenly, all the Zaft ships minus the Minerva began to fire missiles directed at the Archangel. The camera shows the inside of the Minerva, Impulse, Takemikazuchi, and Archangel to show everyone gasping at this development. The missiles head towards the Archangel as they did you could see Kira, Cagalli, and Stella looking at their controls and targeting the missiles. The three gundams turn to face the missiles, and the Gaia ascends and switches to mobile armor mode. The Strike Noir fires it's two beam cannons, it's beam rifle, and one of it's beam pistols into at the missiles, the Rouge doing the same with it's two beam cannons, and beam Gatling gun. The Gaia followed by firing it's two beam cannons and beam rifle. As a result of all this fire, all the Zaft missiles exploded in a cloud getting somewhat close but still some distance away from the Archangel.

"What they all missed? What the hell happened?" Kendan asked. 'I knew the pilots on board the Archangel are supposed to be skilled, but that skilled?'

"Sir... they all got... shot down..." A man on the bridge said.

"Damn them! We can't just back down now! Launch the mobile suits! Get Athrun and Heine out there now! Prepare another barrage of missiles!" Kendan ordered. Suddenly one of the screens on the Tregule turned on and Captain Talia Gladys appeared sitting on the edge of her seat and looking up at the screen with a very angry look on her face.

"Kendan Westenfluss your actions are out of line! The battlefield was just reset and it looked as if we would survive what would otherwise be a losing battle!" Talia said. He looked a little surprised but then got up out of his chair.

"Out of line? OUT OF LINE? Learn your place, Gladys! This is the battlefield, and I am the one who makes the rules here! Not you! Now, deploy your mobile suits and prepare to fire upon the ORB forces!" Kendan nearly screamed. 'How dare she question me of all people. The usurper! I didn't have the Minerva fire any missiles because I knew she would have had a fit... and then she has the nerve to insult me?'

'What the hell is he thinking? We'll be crushed in this state!' Talia thought as she cut the link and then re-opened it, this time with Shinn on the line.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Shinn asked.

"Admiral Westenfluss decided it was a good time to open fire on them. The Minerva's moving back into a defensive position, guard the ship. That is your first priority. If anything comes at us, attack it, regardless of who it is. Understood?" Talia ordered to the Impulse's pilot. Shinn looked a little down as he heard that, thinking of what would happen should he have to face Kira and Cagalli in combat.

"I understand." Shinn said as he turned off the line. Talia turned to Meyrin.

"Send Luna out there." She turned to Malik. "Malik, pull us back to the middle of our remaining forces. Arthur, prepare to fire anti-beam depth charges." She gave out her orders.

"Yes ma'am." The crew of the Minerva replied.

"How many of our ships are left?" Talia asked, Bart searching for an answer.

"Four submarines and around six light cruisers. We have some mobile suits but not a whole lot right now. Less than the ORB fleet but they seem to not be launching any Murasumes or Astrays. Only the Gaia and the two Strike variants are out right now for them." The radar man replied. Talia groaned at this.

"ZGMF-1000 Gunner ZAKU, Lunamaria, you're cleared for launch." Meyrin announced as the purple ZAKU was being prepared to launch out of the Minerva's starboard side catapult.

"Lunamaria Hawke, ZAKU, I'm heading out!" Lunamaria said as she launched and then immediately jumped on top of the starboard side deck.

* * *

"Lady Cagalli, are you alright?" Todaka asked over a line that had been established between the three ORB gundams, the Takemikazuchi, and the Archangel.

"Yes, I'm completely fine. I want all of our forces to leave this area at once. Turn around and prepare and go. Have the Archangel give you the coordinates of rendevous location." Cagalli ordered in a frantic tone. Suddenly, someone decided she was going to have a little freak out.

"HOW DARE THOSE IDIOTS ATTACK US! STELLA IS GOING TO GO CRUSH THEM!" Stella yelled as the Gaia then flew towards the Zaft fleet.

"STELLA! NO! COME BACK!" Kira yelled, but it did nothing. "I'm going after her!" Kira stated as the Strike Noir then began to fly after the Gaia.

"I'm going after them. Get some distance between our forces and the Zaft fleet and then stop and prevent them from getting further. Do not launch any mobile suits unless it's for defensive purposes. Once me and Kira get Stella back we'll retreat. Too much blood has already been lost here today." Cagalli said. The ORB fleet in it's entirety began to turn around and head away from the Zaft forces. As the Archangel turned it fired it's Gottfrieds and Valiants into the sea in order to disrupt the water and stop some of the Zaft vessels.

* * *

"Athrun Zala, Saviour, launching!" Athrun announced as the Saviour gundam launched out of one of the Tregule's dorsal catapult.

"Heine Westenfluss, GOUF, launching!" Heine said as he followed Athrun, the GOUF having received a new flight pack and was re-equipped.

* * *

The Gaia was flying through the air hunting down the Zaft mobile suits. Stella had switched into mobile armor form, which while she could not fight normally in melee, she didn't need to in that form. The Gaia fired it's beam cannon at the enemy suits what were far away and dodged the incoming fire.

'It seems we may have made the Gaia a little too strong and manoeuvrable. She's dodging their fire without breaking a sweat! Dammit, I need to know how to disable it without hurting Stella!' Kira thought to himself as the Strike Noir made it's way through enemy mobile suits, firing one of his beam pistols and his beam rifle.

* * *

"Gah! You die!" Stella said as the Gaia dived down upon a ZAKU that was standing on the deck of a small cruiser below it that had raised it's shield up. "That's not going to stop me!" She yelled as the front paws of the Gaia glowed and the beam claws activated. Stella landed on the deck of the ship after doing some scratching motions in the air when she reached the ZAKU. The result was that the green mass production model had very clear and clean cut marks and exploded. "Now for you!" She said as she ran up to the bridge.

"Ah! AHHHHH!" The Captain yelled as the black gundam clawed right through the command tower and destroyed that ship before lifting off and heading elsewhere.

"Stella stop it!" Kira yelled as he tried to close in on the Gaia, a DINN blocking his path. "Get out of my way! I'm trying to stop her!" He took his right arm which was holding a beam rifle and whacked the DINN's right arm with the bottom of his right hand, hard, which caused the DINN's hand to be lowered before he raised his left hand which was holding a beam pistol and shot the DINN in the head twice, the first shot taking out the head and the second shot destroying it's left wing before he let it fall. He then looked at the Gaia and noticed that it had just jumped out of the water, a massive explosion following it. "Damn she's just sunk one of their submarines!"

"Kira, she's gone mad!" Cagalli said as she closed in on the Noir with the Rouge which had both of it's swords drawn.

"No, she's just angry. Remember she was part of the Earth Forces before. She's probably been trained to hate Zaft with a passion. To hate coordinators with a passion." Kira replied. Cagalli thought for a second about this.

'To hate coordinators with a passion... Well then we'll have to fix that... Shinn hated ORB with a passion... hated me with a passion, but...' Cagalli thought as the Strike Noir pulled the Strike Rouge out of the way of a beam shot.

"Snap out of it, sister. Were you daydreaming, Cagalli?" Kira asked, firing his beam cannons into the water hoping to hit some of their underwater suits which were the ones that took the shot at the Rouge.

"Sorry..." She replied.

"It's okay. Cover me while I try to grab the Gaia with my grapple hooks." Kira said as he headed off into the distance.

"Right!" Cagalli went after him.

* * *

Stella had just killed killed another cruiser, this time transformed into mobile suit mode and stabbing it in the deck. As she ascended she heard a beeping sound and turned to her left before blocking one beam and dodging three others. Her eyes then turned very angry when she saw where those beams were coming from. "You! That blasted ship!" She turned into mobile armor mode and seemed to leap in the air towards the Minerva, rolling out of the way to dodge another beam, this one red and white. "Where did that come from?" She turned to see the purple ZAKU which had fired the beam, and then dodged another beam from a different direction. Looking at where this new beam came from she could only see the Impulse sitting on the Minerva's deck with one anti-ship sword drawn in it's left hand and it's beam rifle in it's right. "STELLA HAS HAD ENOUGH OF THE PURPLE ZAKU AND COMBINING MOBILE SUIT!" She yelled and as she did her eyes changed. Inside her violet eyes a seed matching the same color as her iris came down and exploded. Outside her eyes kept their white sclera but her iris was one uniform shade of violet and her pupil was just a small dot. "STELLA IS GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" She said as her beam claws activated again and she headed for Lunamaria.

"You again? I'll beat you this time!" Lunamaria yelled as she fired her beam cannon at the Gaia, missing it by a lot. "What? How is it capable of moving from that far away?" Lunamaria yelled as the Gaia came down on the Minerva's deck in it's mobile armor mode and seemed to make a roaring gesture. "Oh yeah? Take this!" Luna pulled out a grenade with her free hand and threw it at the Gaia.

"You're finished. This time for good!" Stella sidestepped to the left of the grenade and knocked it off the deck with a little nudge from one of her claws which was deactivated, the grenade exploding a second after it was away from the Minerva. "Are you trying to hit your own ship? Do Stella's job for her!" Stella yelled before coming at the ZAKU. "Roarg!" Stella leapt at the ZAKU and knocked it onto the deck on it's back, trying to claw at it.

"No! Get away!" Luna said as she crossed the Orthos beam cannon across her body and used it to block the Gaia from getting to her.

"Luna!" Shinn yelled as the Sword Impulse landed next to the Gaia and ZAKU and tried to take a swing at the animal gundam, Stella leaping to the right and blocking it. "Are you alright?" Shinn asked. In Luna's cockpit you could see her breathing heavily after that.

"Thank... you... Shinn... I thought I was a goner." Luna replied, still panting. Across the purple ZAKU you could see that the Orthos cannon was pretty beat up and despite the fact that Luna's machine did not suffer fatal damage, it was damaged to the extent that she could not fight anymore. Heck, the Gaia came close enough that it almost caused the two grenades remaining on the Zaku's right side skirt to explode. That was luckily.

"Get inside the ship, now." Shinn ordered as he opened a com line to the Minerva, the bridge crew seeing that his SEED mode was indeed active as a response to his resolve to protect the ship. "Minerva, Luna's coming in. I'll handle the Gaia! You make sure no one gets hurt!" Shinn said as he pulled out the two large Anti-ship Swords and combined them together before holding them parallel to the gundam's body. "Come at me!" He yelled over the radio to the Gaia.

* * *

"Stella! You need to stop this! Please, it's Kira! Stop!" Kira yelled through the line at the Gaia, heading towards it and the Impulse. 'She's going to be fighting Shinn... dammit he's actually very good. She could get really messed up if I don't pull her away!' Kira thought as he continued to thrust towards the Gaia but had to stop when a machine blocked his path. "What the? Who are you?" Kira asked over the line. Flying in front of the Strike Noir was a red gundam that had two giant cannons on it's back, two beam sabers on it's shoulders, and an unmistakable giant horn on it's head.

"Kira, what are you doing? Why are you doing this? You've intervened in this battle for no good reason. I'm here to stop you." The pilot of the Saviour gundam, Athrun Zala, said to the pilot of the Strike Noir and his life long friend, Kira Yamato. "You should have never left ORB, Kira." Athrun said.

"Ath... Athrun... why?" Kira said in surprise as the red and black gundams stared at each other for a second before the Saviour used it's right hand to pull out the beam saber on it's left shoulder and came at the Noir with it's saber and shield.

* * *

"Kira! Who is tha-" The Strike Rouge thrusted towards the Strike Noir and Saviour gundams when Cagalli felt her suit stop and then felt a jolt of electricity surge through the gundam, causing her pain. "Ahh! That's... painful! AHHHHHH!" She screamed as she turned to see what had her. A familiar orange GOUF had launched it's heat whip in it's left arm at the Strike Rouge and had grappled onto the left leg of the suit.

"Now feel pain! Miss 'I'm going to be special and interrupt an important fight!" Heine yelled.

'Dammit! This hurts... if only I could...' The Strike Rouge aimed it's beam Gatling gun at the spot where the GOUF had wrapped it's heat whip and fired it. 'There.' She thought as the electrical pain stopped but it looked like some damage had been done to the Rouge's foot. "I don't know who you are, but I will tell you right now, as the leader of ORB I have an obligation to preserve the ideals of my nation, and those ideals do not include having my forces fight pointless battles!" Cagalli said as she pulled out her two swords and thrusted at the GOUF, Heine pulling out his own sword and board.

* * *

"Give me the position of the ORB forces! Where are they now? What are they doing?" Kendan Westenfluss demanded.

"All of their battleships are holding steady ahead of us. Distance to their closest ship: 7000. However three of their mobile suits are currently battling our forces. The Gaia is fighting the Impulse, the Strike Noir is fighting the Saviour and the Strike Rouge is fighting your son's GOUF." The radar operator said. Kendan Westenfluss gritted his teeth.

'So Heine is fighting the Princess of ORB's mobile suit right now? Hmm... perhaps we could gain more from this than we would normally desire if he succeeds...' Kendan thought. "Right then, bring our fleet ahead..."

"Sir we can't. It's suicide to do that!" A man on board the Tregule interrupted. This man looking as if he held the position of second in command.

"What do you mean we can't? I ordered it and therefore we do it!" Kendan yelled.

"Sir our forces have sustained far too much damage to progress. We need to get those three mobile suits away from our forces and then retreat. The ORB forces have no intention of..."

"I get it... call back all our suits but the Saviour, Impulse, and Heine's GOUF. All others are to defend their vessels. Once those three suits are away we'll retreat." He said. 'Dammit. I wanted to sink that blasted Archangel, but it's true... it would be suicide if we did go after it right now.' Kendan thought.

* * *

The Sword Impulse was engaged in melee combat with the upgraded Gaia, except Shinn had gotten Stella to fight him in the air and not on the Minerva's deck. The Impulse lunged at the Gaia with a sword in each of it's hands and did a double downward slash on the Gaia. Stella raised both of her beam sabers into the air and crossed them, blocking it. In the eyes of both pilots you could see that they both had activated their SEED modes. Shinn for he wanted to protect his ship and his fellow pilot, and Stella because she was very pissed off a Zaft for trying to kill her friends in addition to the fact that she hated this mobile suit with a passion. Stella tried to raise her arms and push the Impulse's anti-ship swords away but she could not.

"Damn you! Why the hell is this thing so damn strong!" She said as she raised her right foot and kicked the Impulse in the stomach, causing it to be pushed away. She then charged at the Impulse with her right arm raised and swung it down on the Impulse, Shinn blocking with his shield as the Impulse was in a position where it's left arm was swung diagonally across it's body with it's right arm hanging down behind it. She then attempted to perform a horizontal slash with her left arm.

"Screw you!" Shinn pushed a little and sidestepped the Impulse to it's left and avoided the Gaia's swing before attempting to perform another vertical slash this time only with the Impulse's left arm.

"Huh? No!" Stella cut the thrusters on the Gaia and began to drop, avoiding the swing before she turned the Gaia into it's mobile armor mode and began to 'dash' in the air, descending and turning to her left before she came at the Impulse again with the beams on her wings activated.

'She's going to try to cut across my torso. In that case...' Shinn combined his two swords together and held them across his body as he prepared to try to block the attack whilst charging at the Gaia. Just before the two clashed Stella rolled the Gaia slightly to it's left and as such the 'wing blades' were now perpendicular to the Sword Impulse's swords. When the two beams clashed Shinn swung downwards with his combined sword and the Gaia was turned slightly to it's right.

"I'll just do this and kill you!" Stella said as she extended out her front right paw and tried to scratch across the Impulse's chest.

"I'm not dieing that easily!" Shinn said as he shifted the center of the Sword Impulse's torso to the left, which caused the Gaia's claws to miss the cockpit but take out his right side skirt. "Argggg!" He said as followed up by turning his gundam's entire body to the right and performing a quick swipe with his right handed sword, managing to cut the wing blade where there wasn't a beam and severing it from the body. Stella groaned as she gained some distance but then heard Shinn try to talk with her. "Why the hell are you doing this? What's the point?" He asked. She growled a little.

"You tried to kill my friends! Why did you try to do that?" She switched into mobile suit mode and drew out one of her beam sabers "ARRGG! Why do you need to always get in my way?" She tried to slice at Shinn, who blocked with one of his beam swords and then tried to counter attack with the other.

"Me get in your way? You stole our machines! You tried to KILL MY FRIENDS! You're here right now killing more people! I'm here to stop you from killing my friends..." Shinn said.

"I don't care what your reasoning is! You tried to kill Stella's friend and now Stella is going to beat you!" Stella said as she spread her arms out and tried to cut the Impulse horizontally.

"Then I don't care if I KILL YOU!" Shinn yelled as he pulled back, avoiding the beams before performing a stab attack with his left arm at cockpit. Stella put her arm across her body and bent it so that the Gaia's shield was facing the sky. When the sword Impulse's Sword got into range she raised that arm very quickly which caused the shield to hit the beam portion of Shinn's blade and force the blade upwards, deflecting it as she counter attacked with the saber on her right arm and swung it horizontally, but Shinn raised his left arm upwards which made the sword in it's hand try to point to the sky as he swung with his right hand and clashed blades with her.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Cagalli said as the Strike Rouge made a vertical slash at the GOUF, Heine blocking with his shield before trying to take a stab at Cagalli with his own sword, the Princess of ORB strafing to her right and avoiding it before backing away. Heine then raised his sword hand at the Rouge and fired shots from his beam gun at the Rouge. "Huh? Beams in the arm?" Cagalli strafed to the right and dodged them, but barely. "Dammit!"

"This is no ZAKU! NO ZAKU!" Heine said as he raised his other arm and fired from it while thrusting at the Rouge. Cagalli tried to back away while firing her beam Gatling gun and two beam cannons at the GOUF. "You'll need to do better than that!" Heine said as the shots from both suits were either cancelled out when they hit each other or dodged by the GOUF as it closed in. When the FAITH pilot got close enough he swung his sword down on the Rouge in a way that Cagalli would not be able to raise her shield in time and not lose her beam Gatling gun.

"Damn you!" A yellowish golden SEED exploded in Cagalli's eyes as she instead attempted to stab the GOUF in the chest with her shield and use the force to push Heine away. Although it did work Heine managed to block the Rouge's shield from hitting his chest dead on with own shield before being pushed away. "Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"I am Heine Westenfluss! Zaft elite FAITH pilot, and soon to be slayer of Princesses!" He said as he once again closed in and clashed blades with the Princess.

"Slayer of Princesses? Over my dead body!" Cagalli tried to slash at the GOUF but only managed to clip off the top of it's horn. Heine then ascended a little and tried to slash the Rouge, Cagalli blocking with her shield.

"Ya, Slayer of Princesses! What the hell do you think you're doing interrupted a battle like this so arrogantly? Who the hell do you think you are!" Heine pushed down on his sword more and you could see the shield trying to fight against it. The Sword was pushed to the edge of the shield were it cut off the Gatling gun. "Take that!"

"Take this!" Cagalli then took this opportunity to slash at the GOUF with her own sword, cutting off it's right hand fingers and causing it's sword to fall to the water, although you could still see the heat whip stored in that part of the GOUF. She then pulled back a little and went on the defensive. "I am here to protect my nation. Many lives were lost in this pointless battle and I came here to stop more from being taken. And now you stand in my way, preventing me from achieving that goal?" She asked as Heine gritted his teeth and raised both of his hands and began to shoot at the Rouge with his beam barrels. 'I have to try to dodge those now that I can't use my beam Gatling gun. If I try to close in and take him out with my swords I should be fine. But to do that I need a distraction...' Cagalli thought.

"Oh good for you." He said in a sarcastic tone. "It just so happens that I'm here for the same reason! To try to prevent more bloodshed and prevent more people from dieing needlessly! However I am a soldier and therefore I am willing to give up my life, the same could be said for the ORB fleet. Made their choice and knew that they could die. Yet you come in... and try to save them. How admirable yet pathetic." Heine said as he continued to fire his arm cannons while blocking the Rouge's shoulder cannon shots with his shield.

"A battle they should have never been in at all!" Cagalli said as she continued to dodge. 'Dammit. He keeps blocking my shots with his shield or outright dodging them, and that shield seems like something that could withstand continuous beam fire. It would take a beam saber or something physical to break it. Too bad I'm not in melee range... wait... that's it!' She thought. Cagalli continued to dodge fire while sheathing her sword back and then taking her right arm and pulling out her beam boomerang, firing her beam cannons and then throwing it before unsheathing her sword again.

"You can't beat me! Not if you can't get in melee range! Eight beam shots coming at you at once, and with my accuracy... hah... you'll never get close, or manage to hit me!" Heine laughed but then his console started beeping. "Ya keep up with the continuous beam shots. My shield can take it!" He said as he positioned the GOUF's shield to block the next hit, but something came up. Heine felt the hit from the two beam cannons but then felt something else. "What?" The camera cuts to where the the GOUF's shield is attached to it's left arm. You can see the beam boomerang just barely making it's way through before the connector breaks, causing the entire arm to be destroyed as you see the Strike Rouge close in, this time with both of it's swords out and ready to destroy the GOUF.

"ARRRRGGG!" Cagalli brings her right arm up and prepares to perform a vertical slash that would go from the GOUF's upper left section to it's bottom right.

"I won't die to YOU!" Heine yells as he strafes to the left just enough to avoid the slash and when the sword clears the GOUF Heine launches his remaining heat whip and has it grab onto the Rouge's right arm and turns it on. "How's that feel?" He said with extreme arrogance.

"Gah... ugh... ah..." Cagalli screamed as she felt the effect of the heat whip in her cockpit and then opened her eyes, still affected by SEED mode and filled with anger and resolve. "Damn you for making me have to do this." She raised up the wrapped arm as best as she could and aimed one of her beam cannons at it and fired, cutting off the Rouge's right arm before firing with her other cannon and hitting the GOUF in the head and backpack, causing it to fall.

"Ahh!" Heine said as he tried to open up a channel to his father.

"Damn. I'm out. I've got to head back to the ship. Kira... get Stella back. Stella... stop this!" She said as she headed back to the Archangel.

* * *

"ATHRUN!" Kira said as the Strike Noir and Saviour gundams clashed blades.

"Kira! Why did you have to leave ORB? Why? What the hell are you doing out here anyway?" Athrun asked as the Saviour dodged a sword stab from the Noir before shield bashing Kira's suit and then attempted to perform a downward vertical slash.

"Why did I leave ORB?" Kira raised the anti-ship sword in the Noir's left hand up and blocked the Saviour's slash. "Because you left ORB. You decided to change sides." The Noir pushed the Saviour away and then backed off and fired it's beam cannons, the Saviour rolling through them and dodging, but barely.

"So I left and then you decided to do the same? I don't see you wearing a Zaft uniform, Kira." The Saviour attempted to charge at the Noir. Kira then sidestepped and fired on of the rocket anchors out of his left leg and got the Saviour in the back, slowing it down before preparing to fire his beam cannons. Athrun saw this and quickly thrusted downwards, causing the wire to go taut and pull down the Noir as it fired, causing the beam shot to miss the Saviour but cut the anchor wire.

"We left because I care about my sister, the women that you kissed and loved for a time. I didn't want to see her have to marry Yuna Roma Seiran. Nobody did. We had no choice but to leave." Kira mounted his two swords onto the Noir's wings and pulled out his two beam pistols. The Saviour had switched into mobile armor mode and was flying around. 'Damn that thing's fast, but looking at it I doubt it has any weapons that can be fired unless it's facing me in this mode.' Kira said as the Saviour then turned and fired it's two beam cannons at the Noir, Kira making his gundam 'fall on it's back' in midair to dodge the attack as the Saviour passed overhead and switched into mobile suit mode before and firing his beam rifle at the Noir.

"Yes it is true I loved Cagalli at the time, but at the same time I felt like I needed to do something. ORB is supposedly neutral Kira. I couldn't just sit back and allow innocent people do die in this pointless war." Athrun said as the Noir rolled and raised it's beam pistols past it's head (so that now the entire gundam is in a straight line horizontally) and began to open fire. Athrun began to dodge the barrage of attacks heading at him. 'Dammit that thing's powerful. I need to get closer and bring the battle to him. It doesn't have a shield.' Athrun said as he began to weave through the beam shots and pulled out both beam sabers.

"Do something? I guess I know what you mean. But now, why are you doing this? Why are you attacking us? We intervened to prevent more people from getting slaughtered, something you would agree would be a good idea." The Noir straightened itself out vertically and put it's pistols on it's side skirts and pulled out it's swords again. Athrun then attempted to perform a downward vertical slash with both beam sabers, although the attack was a little slow and Kira reacted by kicking the Saviour in the stomach with both of it's feet before spreading them out. As a result of this, the Saviour was pushed back as it lunged towards the Noir, it's sabers missing the black and grey mobile suit. 'He's rusty.' Kira then swung downward with his right handed sword but to his surprise the Saviour stuck up it's left hand and blocked the attack with it's beam saber. 'Well not too rusty. He still shouldn't have left his torso completely vulnerable.' Kira thrusted backwards and aimed his beam cannons at the Saviour's beam cannons.

"Your intervention... I thought ORB was supposed to be neutral!" Athrun switched to mobile armor mode and flew away, dodging the beam cannon fire and trying to face the Noir so he could fire back.

"Yes, exactly. We intervened because ORB is not being neutral. It's not being ORB! Cagalli is trying to set things right, and protect what is most precious to her: The nation she rules. Clearly you didn't understand that, Athrun." Kira said as the Saviour faced the Noir and both gundams fired their beam cannons, the shots colliding, before they once again clashed blades. "Let me ask you this, Athrun." The Noir swung it's right arm down and hit the Saviour's shield. "Have you made your choice? Have you finally decided what side you will be on? Are you among those who share the same values as yourself? Are you finally fighting on the side which will grant you what you want to see happen to this world?" Kira asked. The Saviour attempted to perform an upward swing with it's right hand beam saber, the Noir backing off and narrowly avoiding the shot. Athrun thought for a second about Gilbert Durandal and his thought of ending war forever, as well as Heine Westenfluss and Rey Za Burrel, and also his fiance, Lacus Clyne. Then he remembered his parents, one who died at the start of the war, and one who died trying to end it in the most bloody way possibly. Athrun Zala hated war for taking away his parents, and so he fought to eliminate it.

"Yes. I have made my choice. I am with Zaft now, Kira." Athrun said as a green SEED exploded in his eyes and he changed into SEED mode before charging at the Strike Noir. "KIRRRAAAA!"

"Then I have no choice. I. WILL. DEFEAT. YOU!" A purple SEED exploded in Kira's eyes as he also entered SEED mode. The Noir quickly put away one of it's beam sabers and pulled out it's beam rifle from it's back. When the Saviour got close you could see Kira aim the rifle at the Saviour's shield as Athrun tried to perform a slash on the Noir.

"No. It is I, who shall defeat you!" Athrun yelled. "Ahh!" The Saviour was pushed back as the Noir fired the grenade out of the beam rifle, destroying the Noir's beam rifle and the Saviour's shield. Kira then pulled out his other sword and closed in on the Saviour. "Damn you!" Athrun came right back at the Noir and unleashed a series of extremely powerful attacks on the Noir with it's beam sabers, both suits clearly matched in an even stalemate.

'Fine then, Athrun. Clearly you've decided to pick a true side for once... that seems to be the case, old friend. Well then...' The Noir blocked an attack and then opened fire with it's head mounted CIWS on the Saviour. The bullets could be seen either being destroyed when they hit the beams or blitzing past, and some of them managed to hit the oversized forehead camera mounted on the Saviour's head, destroying the optics.

"What? WHAT IS..." Athrun yelled, his mouth and eyes wide open as his view screens went dead for a second. "Agghhh!" He yelled as Kira took advantage of a blind Athrun and proceeded to perform two very quick slicing attacks, cutting off both of the Saviour's arms and legs, causing high but not unrepairable damage to the suit. On one of the monitors of the Saviour a message saying 'main camera damaged. Switching to auxiliary cameras.' Could be seen as the view screen turned back on and all Athrun could see was the silhouette of the Strike Noir with it's two anti ships swords drawn after and in an attack motion, the pink beams present on the beams and the ever so glowing yellow eyes on the head of the dark suit. "Kira..." Athrun said as he fell to the ocean. 'If that's your attitude then fine then... we're enemies now...'

"Now... to find Stella." Kira said as he went looking for the transforming black mobile suit.

* * *

"Athrun!" Meyrin said aboard the Minerva.

"What?" Talia asked.

"The Saviour has been defeated in combat and is falling to the ocean." Meyrin informed as the Saviour hit the water, going under as several amphibious ASHs came by and grabbed it.

"What of the Impulse?" Talia asked.

"Still in combat with the Gaia. Though I think Shinn is on the upper hand." Meyrin said.

* * *

"Arghhh!" Shinn yelled as the Sword Impulse lunged at the Gaia. Stella raised her shield as Shinn ascended and came down with all the force the Impulse could muster with both swords on the shield. "Block this!" He said as the Swords hit the shield, but due to the force, the shield broke and the swords went through the Gaia's left arm, breaking it off.

"This guy! I can never beat him! NEVER!" Stella yelled as she attempted to go all out with the one remaining arm she had left. "Stella defeat you!" She yelled but then something happened. Off in the distance, three wires came out of nowhere and grappled onto the Gaia from behind in three different places. "What?" Stella turned around.

"Now's my chance! Finishing this now!" Shinn made a stabbing motion at the stopped Gaia but only cut clean air, for the Gaia had been pulled back. "What?" He looked up and saw the Strike Noir with three wires extending from it to the Gaia. "Kira?" He pulled back and avoided beam cannon fire aimed at him from the black mobile suit as it attempted to pull it away. He then heard something on the channel.

"Stella! Stop this! Now! Stop it! You too, Shinn!" Kira yelled over the line.

"Kira! This guy... I can't beat him! Please let me finish him off!" Stella screamed as she was pulled back some more.

"No! Now let's go back." Kira said. Shinn looked as if he was thinking of something while still looking at both of the mobile suits. He then looked as if he realized something.

"DIE! DEATH!" Shinn yelled over the radio, remembering how Stella reacted before when they were with Cagalli. Inside the cockpit of the Gaia you could see Stella take her hands off the controls and looking as if she was freaking out as the Noir pulled her away.

"Die... no... Stella not want to die! Stella not want to die!" She screamed as she was pulled away by the Noir.

'What did he do? I need to see her once I get her back on the Archangel. Something's wrong.' Kira thought as the Noir backed off with the Gaia wired to it. The Minerva then fired off three signals flares that indicated a retreat. In the distance the ORB fleet was retreating, and the Zaft fleet was also retreating.

"Come back Shinn. This battle is over. We're done the fighting for now." Talia's face appeared on the screen as she ordered the Impulse to return.


	26. Phase 26: Calm after the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

The episode opens up with an overhead view of Diocula. The city itself is completely unharmed. The camera then moves over to port and we can see the Minerva docked with repair crews working feverously at replacing the Isolde after it was destroyed in the last episode.

The camera then shifts to what appears to be the base's command center, and then inside this building we see a well decorated office with a large television screen hanging on the wall. There are four people currently occupying this room: Talia Gladys, Athrun Zala, Heine Westenfluss, and Kendan Westenfluss. We see the television screen itself and it shows that Gilbert Durandal is talking to them.

"So what you're saying is that you fought against the Alliance fleet until ORB's new carrier decided to reveal itself. You fought against this carrier and took damage, but then tried to destroy it with the Minerva's positron cannon. However the Archangel appeared and the Princess took command of the ORB fleet with the Federation forces backing away back to Suez? Oh, and the ORB forces now hold the Gaia?" Gilbert asked.

"That is correct. We have no idea how the Gaia came to belong to the Archangel however we can confirm that the ZGMF-X88S Gaia is no longer in the Atlantic Federation's hands." Kendan Westenfluss said. Talia looked a little angry, and Chairman Durandal took note of this, shifting his vision to focus on her.

"Captain Gladys, is everything all right?" Gilbert asked. Talia looked at him for a second before she decided to speak out loud.

"Yes, Chairman. There is something that happened during the battle which we have not told you about." She admitted. Kendan turned and looked at her with an angry glare. Athrun and Heine were a bit dumbfounded by this.

"Wait, so something else happened and you didn't bother to tell me? What is it?" Gilbert asked. Talia cleared her throat before she explained.

"After the Archangel intervened in the battle it was clear that the Federation forces were leaving, fearing for their lives, and that the ORB fleet had no harmful intentions, and intended to back off to... wherever. However, before they did, Admiral Westenfluss gave the order for most of our vessels to open fire on the Archangel. As a result of this, we lost more of our vessels and mobile suits. At the time of the intervention we had already lost at least half of our forces, and the ORB fleet had taken little damage at all. The point is we were outnumbered and outgunned and provoked a larger force than ours to attack us." Talia reported, maintaining a calm composure.

'Damn that Gladys. I already told her who was in charge and now that she's mad about it she's complaining to the Chairman herself!' Kendan thought as he looked at the screen and tried to maintain a neutral face, although it was clear that he was angry about being exposed, and didn't know what the Chairman would think of this. Gilbert Durandal was silent for a second and then decided to speak.

"I see. This is a valid concern of yours Captain Gladys." He said. Talia looked a little happy and Kendan clenched his fists. "However, at the same time, I can't help feel that Commander Westenfluss made a wise decision." He added. Talia was now shocked, and Kendan had an evil grin on his face. "Despite the fact that they had no intention of firing on us you have to realize that as much as the Princess of ORB would like to maintain her ideals and neutrality, her nation is now a part of the Earth Forces and is therefore a threat to the PLANTs and a threat to every coordinator who considers themselves free. Imagine what would happen if that carrier was destroyed? It would have been a mighty blow to the Alliance, and one that would make them think twice about sending another force to attempt to take back Diocula, which in turn would mean that our men stationed here would not have to go into another large battle like that, and as such lives would have been saved. This is war. Even friends and family may fight amongst one another if they are on opposing sides." Gilbert finished. Talia had a very surprised look on her face and Kendan was looking like he was going to break out into laughter, but wasn't quite there. Athrun and Heine nodded at this in a positive manner.

"I see..." Talia said in a low tone. Durandal now turned to Athrun and Heine.

"What is the status of your mobile suits?" He asked. Athrun looked at him and explained.

"The Saviour was damaged in the attack, losing it's arms and legs. However the mechanics say that it will be ready to fly again in a couple of days." Athrun replied, clearing a little shaken after the incident.

"Damaged? Lost it's arms and legs? Who... did this, Athrun Zala? I wonder who was capable of defeating one of our aces? One of our FAITH pilots?" Durandal asked, looking inquisitive. Athrun was a little bit shocked but then replied.

"It was... Kira Yamato and his Strike Noir." Athrun answered. Gilbert looked serious when he heard that. 'Damn you, Kira.' Athrun thought as Durandal was quite for a second, clearly locked in thought.

"I understand. Heine, how about you?" Gilbert asked, looking at the orange haired pilot.

"I was... also defeated in combat. However it was not by this 'Kira Yamato'. It was Princess Cagalli Yula Attha of ORB and her Strike Rouge." Heine answered. This time Durandal looked surprised.

'What? Heine was defeated by her? I expected that Athrun would be defeated by Kira Yamato if he engaged him in combat; after all, Kira Yamato has yet to ever be decisively beaten in combat. But... the Princess defeating a FAITH pilot? Clearly she is not to be underestimated. Perhaps she's not a barking dog on the outside and a damsel in distress on the inside, but a fierce warrior in and out. Dealing with her will be interesting...' Durandal thought. "Okay. That's all I needed to here. I want you all to head back and check up on repairs before taking a long rest. Despite what happened we still hold control over this region, and I thank you for that. The people of Diocula thank you for that. I will speak to you again later." Durandal said, looking as if he was going to disconnect the line when Kendan raised his hand.

"Uh, sir. What about the scheduled drop operation on Suez? When will that happen?" He asked. Durandal looked at him with a smile.

"It'll be at least a week before the earliest time that we'll attempt to perform that operation. Don't concern yourselves with it but don't forget about it." Durandal finished as he hung up. Kendan then walked out of the room, seeming to 'accidently' come very close to nudging Talia's shoulder as he did a proud smirk on his face as Heine and Athrun followed him. Talia left last, an angry look adorning her face.

* * *

A couple hours earlier, when Kira and Stella boarded the Archangel:

The Strike Noir practically dragged the Gaia into the ship's hanger bay. The Gaia, although turned on, was doing nothing. In one corner of the Archangel's hanger you could see the Strike Rouge, except it didn't have the I.W.S.P. pack on. Murdock's crew was already working to repair the right arm and left leg of the machine and the beam Gatling gun on the I.W.S.P. pack, which was being worked on somewhere else. When the Noir dragged the Gaia fully into the hanger the airtight shutter that led to the catapult closed and Murdock ran at the Noir as Kira hopped out of the suit and lowered himself.

"Hey, kid. What's with her? Why is she doing nothing? Is something the matter with the Gaia?" Murdock asked.

"It's not the Gaia, Chief. It's her. Something's wrong with her. Give me a second to get her out and then I'll dock the Noir and then the Gaia." Kira said as he got off the wire and ran towards the Gaia's cockpit. Kira took off his helmet and pressed the button that would open the cockpit, and when he did, all he heard was Stella.

"Die? No... not die... Stella... want to live..." She said, clearly panting and freaking out. Kira jumped into the cockpit and sat next to Stella, pulling off her helmet. When the Ultimate Coordinator looked into the pilot's of the Gaia's eyes, he was stunned.

"What... so it is true... and it has revealed itself at last..." The camera closes in on Stella's weird looking eyes. "... SEED mode." Kira gasped as he hugged the still panicking Stella Loussier. "Shhh... Stella... stop it..." Kira said.

"Die... Stella... not want..." She said. Kira hugged her some more. "To die... Dying is... bad..." Stella whimpered. Kira looked into her eyes and tried to get her attention.

"Stella! It's Kira!" He hit the button that would close the Gaia's cockpit door. "You're going to be okay! You're going to live! Stella... please!" A tear came out of Kira's eyes. Stella continued to whimper and slowly talk of dying and how she didn't want to die. Kira huffed to himself. 'What do I do? She's not snapping out of it.'

"Die... die... die..." She said again, her eyes still locked in SEED mode.

"I guess... I could try that. Might earn me a slap though..." Kira said as he redied himself. The Ultimate Coordinator then closed the distance between his head and Stella's head and locked lips with her. 'This had better work...' He thought as Stella's muscles began to relax. Kira tightened the grip on her body as she seemed to open her mouth subconsciously and allow him entry. 'Well if she lets me...' Kira stuck his tongue in and began to taste her mouth. In the eyes of Stella you could see her eyes were still in SEED mode but after about five seconds they seemed to slowly lose their look and turn normal.

'What... happened? Where am I?' Stella thought as she realized something. 'I'm in the cockpit of a gundam.' She then put her left hand on Kira's head. 'And someone's hair is here... it's soft.' And then finally she realized that a certain someone was kissing her. 'And... Stella is being kissed by someone? Is it, Kira? Stella will surprise Kira!' She then wiggled her own tongue around and had it fight with Kira's.

'Whoa... what... I guess... She's back now?' Kira thought as he broke the kiss and then breathed for air. "Stella..." He said, looking at her. Stella seemed to look into his eyes with a look... not one of sadness... but one of wonder and happiness. "You're back to normal." He blushed. 'And now she's going to ask me about the kiss...'

"Where am I? What happened? Why was... Kira kissing Stella?" She asked, a confused look on her face. Kira's face then turned as red as the Saviour gundam that he just defeated.

"You are... in the Gaia. You were fighting the Impulse gundam and losing, but I saved you. At the same time the pilot of that gundam said something to you... and you freaked out." Kira explained. Stella then thought for a second.

"Okay... then why did Kira do this to Stella?!" Kira blushed some more.

"Perhaps Kira doesn't know what he did to Stella." She leaned her head to one side before she practically jumped on Kira and kissed him fiercely for a second before she pulled away. Kira's face now made the Archangel's red paint look more like green than red. "That's what Kira did to Stella... and Stella liked it... a little..." She said. Anything that wasn't the same shade of red as Kira's face could no longer be considered red. "Why is Kira's face red?" She asked.

"Oh... ugh... nothing... Stella. I did that because... you were not being Stella... and I thought doing that would fix it!" He said. 'Did I really do that because I thought it would fix her and bring her back to normal... or do I... have feelings for Stella?' Kira thought.

"Well thank you, Kira." She smiled.

"You're welcome. I want you to go and get changed and get some rest. I'll take care of the Gaia, alright?" Kira said. Stella nodded and got out of the cockpit before running out of the hanger. Kira then got a little comfortable in the pilot's seat and turned on the mobile suit. The Gaia's eyes turned on, and the damaged suit got onto its feet and then walked towards the docking mechanism and turned off. Kira then got out and went down the line before looking at Chief Murdock. "She's all yours, Chief Murdock." Kira said as he walked away. Murdock looked at the Gaia for a second and then shook his head.

"Alright guys get to work on this thing, pronto!" He commanded. The mechanics of the Archangel then got to work on the Gaia.

* * *

Athrun Zala walked into his room to see his roommate laying down and relaxing. It was early the next morning after Battle for the Black Sea and the intervention by the Archangel. The FAITH pilot then walked over to the computer and began using it, an aura of anger and confusion surrounding him.

"Hey Athrun, what's up with you?" Shinn turned his head and asked. Athrun turned around and looked at him.

"It just... doesn't seem right, what they did, doing that." Athrun said.

"I guess I can kind of agree to that. I mean, it is ORB after all..." Shinn said.

"Why is it about ORB?" Athrun asked. Shinn put on his anger face.

"I know I've said that I talked with Cagalli earlier... and even though I understand her, and kind of forgive HER, I still cannot do the same for ORB itself." He clenched his fists a little and remembered his family's death. How he felt when they died. "I mean... why are they being such hypocrites? She tells them to vote for the treaty and they vote it in, despite the nation they are in striving for NEUTRALITY. What a bunch of hypocrites..." Shinn raged. Athrun looked at him.

"I kinda..."

"I mean, after all. I remember being told one day in school that you could live in ORB if you prescribed to their ideals." Shinn began ranting.

"Shinn..." Athrun tried to say.

"I MEAN COME ONE! YOU TAKE THE STANCE OF 'LET'S BE NEUTRAL AND NOT GET INVOLVED', YET WHEN THE CHANCE COMES AROUND TO KILL ALL COORDINATORS OR STRIP COORDINATORS OF THEIR RIGHTS THEY GO FOR IT! WITH VIGOR! JUST LOOK AT THE FORCE THEY SENT OUR WAY! THEY WEREN'T JOKING!" Shinn yelled. Athrun sighed.

"Shinn you're forgetting what happened a couple of days before the vote was made." He walked over to his draw and pulled something out. "Remember when we got these?" Athrun showed Shinn his medal. "Remember the video that was shown around the world with the photo shopped images? That's what made them want to join the Alliance." Athrun explained. Shinn shook his head in a disapproving way.

"Oh bullshit. You could tell that that video was complete and total fake! I mean look at ORB right now how they're rounding up any coordinator that isn't in the army and putting them to work! They were just waiting for a chance to do that... and now they have it! I mean even by the wording of the anchormen reporting about that you could tell that it was made up!" Shinn yelled. "So what are you so angry about anyway?" Shinn asked.

"It has to do with something Admiral Westenfluss told me. Although I do still recognize Kira as my friend... even after what happened that night in ORB... you have to realize that despite the fact that ORB wants to be a neutral nation, they are part of the Alliance, and they are our enemy because of it. Therefore... I don't think that Kira had any right to interfere in that event, as it goes against a legal and binding treaty and could get ORB into trouble." Athrun explained.

"Says the guy who defected from Zaft to ORB, and then changed sides again. Clearly you don't care about things that legally bind people! So how dare you say they don't have the right to do that when you blatantly have never given a damn what side you're on and from what I can tell are only on any side just to further your own agenda!" Shinn yelled. Athrun looked rather mad and got up and walked towards the bed. Shinn, who was now sitting up narrowed his eyes.

"That's enough out of you!" Athrun said as he tried to smack Shinn in the face. He took his right hand and swung at the boy's face, but only hit air. Shinn moved his head back, dodging the hit before he shifted forward and raised his right hand, clenched it, and punched Athrun in the stomach, causing the bluenette to fall back and eventually land on his own bed. "What the hell! You child! How dare you!"

"You tried to fucking hit me!" Shinn yelled.

"I'm your goddamn superior!" Athrun yelled back, trying to get back and physically go at Shinn again.

"I don't give a flying fuck! I'm not going to let you fucking slap me in the face!" Shinn yelled back, noticing what Athrun was doing. "Oh look, for a guy who wants to end war forever you sure don't have a problem with trying to start another one in the pocket!" Shinn yelled as Athrun realized his words, and although he disagreed with them, stepped down, but decided it was time to warn Shinn.

"Alright, I get your point! However once we're done this conversation you're in the brig! Got it? And if you disobey me there will be far worse consequences!" Athrun threatened as Shinn gave him an angry look.

"Fine then, explain why what I said was wrong!" Shinn said.

"It's wrong because I have changed. Yes... I switched sides... twice. Notice how the second time I switched sides I went back to Zaft? I've made up my mind, Shinn. My place is with the PLANTs, protecting them and trying to give coordinators a good name. Why do you somewhat respect Cagalli and Kira yet STILL hate ORB?" Athrun asked with tone of condescension. Shinn made a snorting noise before responding.

"Because I realize why Cagalli has her ideals... she gave me a perspective, although I don't necessarily agree with it. She asked me that if I had the choice between being with the side that has guns and an insane leader, or the other side that has guns and an insane leader, and being on the side that wanted to stay neutral, which would I want to be on." He said.

"And why do you disagree with it?" Athrun asked.

"Because what would happen if your INSANE FATHER actually managed to fire his GIANT DEATH RAY at Earth and killed everyone? What would happen then? The side that decided to be neutral would outright be killed off without even the chance to fight back or use their own power!" Shinn said.

"So is that why you joined Zaft? Because you didn't like being able to not use your own power? I knew that Cagalli would try to prevent ORB from becoming an ally with the Alliance at all costs and that because of that she would turn a blind eye to what would be happening around the world while I would be sitting still doing nothing when I would want to do something. I fight... so we don't have to fight anymore. I know it's weird but that's me. Is that why you have joined Zaft? Do you realize that this is the motive of Zaft at this point?" Athrun asked.

"No, I did not join Zaft for that crappy idealist 'end war forever nonsense'. I joined Zaft because after my family died I realized that I would need to protect myself and not relay on some government to do it for me! Cagalli even admitted that ORB failed me in the past. That's why I joined Zaft, so that if I die it's because of my own failure, not someone else's, for I am a soldier. That's why I'm such a good pilot. That's why I was chosen to pilot the Impulse, or why I got one of the highest final academy exam scores in Zaft history, because I refuse to fail and just allow myself to be killed off running like my family was in ORB. I also want to protect my own freedom in this life, and not a slave, like what could kinda say what's happening to the people in ORB right now who are coordinators. Discrimination based on genes..." Shinn raged. 'This has been part of my own goal... ever since I heard her words about how I had a life to live... Cagalli...'

"But if you try to hard in your ambition to not fail you may end up becoming the destroyer of others in the process. A destroyer for no good reason sometimes."

"Hey, I'm not the one who decided to fire on a force that was far more powerful than ours when they were clearly going to leave." Shinn said.

"I'll have you know I talked to the Chairman about that and even he said it was the correct decision, considering the effect ORB has had on this war thus far. So anyway tell me your own thoughts on them showing up." Athrun responded, the room still filled with anger. The Red Knight hoped to talk things out with Shinn in order to avoid another terrible fiasco with him, and that's just what he was doing.

"I will honestly say right now I'm on the fence about that right now. Although I would have like to see the ORB forces completely and utterly destroyed I still think that we may have had to fight some more of their forces that would have survived the blast. Hey... wait a second... you don't want people do die, right? Even though you're a soldier and you're fighting to stop fighting. Wouldn't have letting them go ensure that less people died?" Shinn asked. Athrun leaned back in a bit of shock.

"It would have. But at the same time THEY ARE AN ENEMY! Defeating them would help secure our hold over the region and keep them from attacking." Athrun said.

"ARE YOU... WHAT?" Shinn raged.

"BRIG!" Athrun ordered. Shinn got up and grumbled to himself as he walked out of the room and down the hallway. Athrun picked up a nearby phone and pressed a couple of buttons. "Executive Officer Trine? Yes. It's Athrun..."

* * *

Onboard the bridge of the Takemikazuchi:

Chief Representative Attha, Captain Ramius, Captain Todaka, Commander Waltfeld, Lieutenant Commander Yamato and Lieutenant Amagi were standing next to the Takemikazuchi's map table looking at their current location. The map showed their fleet to be somewhere in the southern portion of the Mediterranean Sea, southwest of the Island of Crete. Cagalli looked at the map and then asked a question. Outside you could see the Archangel floating on the water next to the Takemikazuchi and all the rest of the ORB vessels floating nearby surrounding the two ships.

"Captain Todaka, how many ships and mobile suits did you come with, and how many are remaining?" She asked the grey haired ORB officer. Todaka looked as if he was thinking, trying to find an answer.

"We left ORB with fifteen Aegis Mk.2-class ships, twelve Seldamis-class submarines, the Takemikazuchi, and one hundred and ninety one mobile suits. The entire fleet was completely stocked on supplies in case we were called to do an operation on Gibraltar or a defensive operation for Suez after the Dardanelles. We didn't suffer a huge lose in the last battle due to the Minerva focusing on the Federation fleet for the most part, but that doesn't mean we came out completely fine. We lost one submarine, two cruisers, and forty six mobile suits, leaving us at one hundred and forty five remaining." Todaka reported. Murrue turned to the older Captain.

"I guess the rumors of your ability to conserve your forces and advance slowly with minimal loses really is true then. You're an excellent tactician, Todaka." Murrue said.

"Yes, Captain Ramius is right. I thank you for your efforts in keeping the loses low before we arrived." Cagalli said. Todaka nodded.

"Thank you Princess." Todaka said. Andrew Waltfeld who was listening but hadn't said anything decided that now he had to step in.

"Yes... however... what are we going to do now? Cagalli, you're our leader? What happens next?" Andrew looked at the blonde and asked. Cagalli closed her eyes and began to think.

"Well... what happened to Yuna? Wasn't he the one who had this fleet come all the way here?" Cagalli asked. Todaka gave out a little chuckle and Amagi turned to the Princess of ORB.

"You see... Princess. After you arrived, the Earth Alliance... how can I say this... didn't take too kindly to your orders and tried to make us attack the Archangel in addition to attacking the Zaft forces. Captain Todaka didn't take to kindly to that and now Yuna Roma Seiran is probably onboard an Alliance carrier sleeping with a black eye." Amagi explained. Cagalli gasped.

"What... you didn't!" Cagalli said, almost screaming. Kira also gave out a light chuckle. She turned to him and growled. Todaka looked Cagalli right in the eye.

"I am sorry, your Highness. I did what was necessary to ensure that our forces follow their rightful leader; I made sure that we would follow you." Todaka said in a serious tone with a serious look on his face.

"Well then... I thank you. It's just; I didn't expect you to do that to Yuna." Cagalli said.

"Mmm... mmm..." Kira got everyone's attention. "Like what Mr. Waltfeld said what are we going to do now?" He asked.

"Kira and Andrew are right. We can't just sit here doing nothing..." Murrue said in a low tone.

"Can we go back to ORB? We may have been out here for long but we're not uniformed. I hear the people... have been having second thoughts on the treaty thus far." Cagalli said.

"I guess we could go back to ORB and let you settle things..." Andrew said, drinking some coffee from a cup that he had in his hand.

"I agree. We left to keep Cagalli safe but that was only because the treaty made her make the decision between marrying Yuna and letting the Alliance have our forces." Kira said. Todaka had a look on his face as Kira spoke. "Let's go..."

"We couldn't go back even if we wanted to. We're stuck here." The oldest officer stated. All eyes turned to him. He then pointed at the map. "We are here." His finger moved over to where Suez was. "Suez is here, and it is a fortified Alliance base. After what happened there's no way we're getting our ships through there." He then pointed to Gibraltar. "And here is Gibraltar. It is also a fortified base, except under Zaft. I'm guessing by the fact that they fired on us that we wouldn't be allowed to go past them easily. In either case we're stuck here, or at least, ever ship but the Archangel is." Todaka said.'

"Dammit. I completely forgot about the fact that there are only two entrances to this area that a ship can take..." Waltfeld said.

"You're right. We got caught up in the heat of the moment for a second. We'll have to think of a new plan." Murrue added, looking a little pissed off and angry.

"What do you suggest, Captain Todaka." Kira asked the older man, who mulled it over for a second.

"We could... let the Archangel leave, and take a land route back to ORB to settle things. We would stay here..." Todaka suggested but was cut off by a certain blonde.

"No. I'm not going to let that happen." Cagalli had drawn everyone's attention to herself. Murrue looked surprised, Andrew looked puzzled, Todaka looked like he was listening, as was Amagi, and Kira was intrigued. "It's my fault that you were allowed to go out here, by failing to uphold our values. I can say now without a doubt that Zaft may try to go after us as will the Alliance... however; I will not leave you here to die. You should have never been out here in the first place. It's not happening. We'll find a way out and when we do our entire fleet will head back to ORB and I will take back control from the corrupt Seirans." Cagalli said. Todaka crossed his arms.

"I thank you for your bravery, Princess. However you must be aware of something." He said, turning to Amagi. "Put up a map of the Lawful Wall." He ordered.

"Sir!" Amagi said as he pressed some buttons on the map controls and the screen shifted to show a circle around the central islands of the ORB union with a radius of 1010km. A thick line of dark blue surrounded the edges of the circles.

"What is that?" Murrue asked.

"A map of ORB..." Kira said with confusion.

"It's more than that... that blue line represents Atlantic Federation and Eurasian forces if I'm correct." Andrew added. Todaka nodded at the Desert Tiger.

"But... why are they... aren't we allies with them technically? Why would they want to keep stuff in ORB?" Cagalli asked. Todaka turned to the Princess.

"It's not to keep stuff in ORB; it's to keep you and you alone OUT of ORB, my Princess. After the Archangel left ORB the President of the Atlantic Federation and the Eurasian Councillor met with Minister Yanata Seiran and set up a perimeter surrounding our nation, one thousand and ten kilometers in diameter." Todaka explained.

"The 'Her Royal Guard Act' only applies to forces within one thousand kilometers of me..." Cagalli said, now frightened.

"Precisely. They plan on keeping you out of our government... to keep you from regaining control of ORB and severing our treaty bonds. Even if we could make it out of the Mediterranean Sea and back to ORB, we would be fired upon and surely destroyed before we could make it back to ORB." Everyone gasped.

"Make no mistake; the forces around there are heavily armed. This fleet... as mighty as it is would not stand a chance." Amagi warned.

"So what exactly are we to do?" Kira asked, crossing his arms.

"There's nothing we can do right now. Nothing but sit and wait." Murrue responded.

"And considering what happened... Zaft and the Alliance..." Andrew began but could not finish.

"They are too busy dealing with each other to come after us, that is assuming we do nothing and remain a non-threat." Todaka said. Once again, everyone turned to him. "You see, before we left, we heard news of something. Ever since the Minerva destroyed the Alliance's base at the Gulnahan power station, Suez has become weaker and weaker. The word is that Zaft is preparing to perform a large drop operation on that area and destroy that base." Todaka informed.

"So considering the lose both sides just suffered you think that they will wait until that is over and done with before they attack us?" Andrew asked.

"You are correct, Commander Waltfeld. If we do nothing, we are safe, until then." Todaka replied. "I do not know of anything that we could do right now to leave this area but I'm sure in time something will come up."

"Understood. Okay... this is all over and done then. We've had enough planning, considering we're stuck here. Now... I want to be shown a tour of this Takemikazuchi. Although it was a ship that I never thought would be created, I know that it is supposed to be top of the line in all aspects. If you would then, Captain Todaka." Cagalli said.

"Yes, follow me. Lieutenant Amagi, you have the bridge. Stay on the lookout for anything." Todaka ordered as everyone but Amagi left the bridge.

* * *

Talia Gladys was sitting in her office relaxing and sitting back in her chair when the door rang.

"Who is it?" She turned and looked at the entrance. The voice belonging to the person responsible for buzzing the door answered.

"It's Executive Officer Trine. We've got an assignment." Arthur replied.

'Already? The repairs to the ship aren't even complete yet!' She thought. "Come in." She ordered. The door opened and the man in the black uniform stepped in, holding some papers on one hand. "What's with headquarters giving us assignments when we aren't even fully repaired yet?" She asked in a serious tone. Arthur sat in a chair on the other side of her desk and began to explain.

"No... perhaps I worded it improperly. We've heard news of an abandoned Earth Alliance research lab somewhere to the west. Headquarters is assigning our ship to send out some pilots to go and check it out." Arthur explained. Talia's face turned from 'you serious?' to 'Oh!' as she heard that.

"Okay, alright. I see. Since the Saviour and Heine's GOUF still need repairs and the DOM has been fixed I want you to get Rey and Shinn on it right away. I'll leave the briefing to you." She responded. Arthur scratched the back of his head as if he had to say something but didn't want to. Talia raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Uhh... Shinn was sent to the brig..." Arthur replied.

"By who? And for what? Why am I just being informed of this right now?" Talia asked Arthur, who gulped.

"Athrun sent him to the brig for back talking him and some other stuff that he told me I didn't need to know. Shinn is sitting in the brig right now. Athrun said he's to be in there until the end of the day." Arthur replied.

"I see..." Talia responded, rubbing her right hand on her chin.

"So... should I see if Athrun or Heine would like to pilot the Impulse on this mission?" Arthur asked. Talia looked at him with facial expression that indicated she heard something she didn't want to.

"No. Get Shinn out of the brig, now. His punishment is over as of right now." She made a waving motion with her left hand. "Brief him and Rey on this mission and get them on their way as soon as possible. Have them report back at the first sign of anything unusual." Talia ordered. The Minerva's Executive Officer got up, stood straight, and saluted Captain Gladys.

"Yes ma'am! Right away ma'am!" He said as he walked out of the room to carry out his orders, the door shutting behind him.

"So Athrun Zala finally had the nerve to send Shinn to the brig? Must have been something serious..." Talia said as she went back to what she was doing before.

* * *

Arthur Trine walked into the Minerva's brig. The place was completely grey and white, and one could hear nothing at all. There was no one here except for him and the supposed Shinn. The Executive Officer of the Minerva walked forward down the row of cells, the keys to them in one of his hands and the mission papers in the other. The only sound being made was the thud from his footsteps as he continued down the way until he found the fourth cell on his right side. Sitting alone with his legs tucked into his body and his head looking down to the ground was Shinn, who looked to be sleeping.

"Shinn? Are you awake?" Arthur asked the Impulse's pilot, who then gave out a response in a low voice as he awoke.

"Yes. What do you want? Here to tell me that I'm in here for longer than just the day?" He asked.

"No. You're being assigned to a mission. You and Rey." Arthur explained.

"Didn't Athrun lock me up here for the day? Why am I being called on a mission? That guy will have a fit if he finds out I'm out of here." Shinn responded.

"Yes, he did. But that doesn't matter. The Captain wants you to do this, and she says that your punishment is over." Arthur responded. Shinn then got up onto his two feet.

"Fine then. If the Captain says I have to do it then I will. Hopefully this isn't a waste of time." Shinn said as Arthur unlocked the door and the two of them left the brig.

* * *

Lunamaria Hawke standing on the deck in the middle of the Minerva between the central catapult and the Isolde's location, which was currently being occupied by workers trying to fix the triple beam cannon. She turned her head around and looked at the bridge tower when the door opened up and two individuals came out. One of them with blue hair, one of them with orange hair, and both of them with red Zaft uniforms with a FAITH pin on their chest. They were chatting as they walked through the door, but all Lunamaria could hear was mumbling until Athrun noticed her.

"Oh, hey Lunamaria!" Athrun said in a higher voice in order to have his words reach her. The Elder Hawke sister waved at him as he and Heine approached her as she got up and saluted them. Heine Westenfluss chuckled.

"Haha... Luna there's no need for formalities when we're not doing anything and are just talking amongst ourselves on deck. Anyway, how are you doing?" The eldest pilot of the Minerva asked.

"I'm doing fine. Just... looking out to the sea and watching the repair crews fix the ship." She said as she pointed to the workers.

"Where's Rey? What's he doing? You're usually with either him or your sister. I guess Meyrin is on the bridge right now though." Athrun said. Luna nodded.

"Ya... although being a pilot can sometimes be frustrating and difficult... being the communications officer is definitely for one asking for longer hours. Poor Meyrin... whatever. Anyway Rey was called by Executive Office Trine to the pilot's room for briefing. Apparently he's going on a mission to search for an abandoned lab or something." Luna informed.

"A mission? Huh. Well that's what you get for having a machine that isn't broken right now..." Heine said in a joking tone, but in reality a hint of anger could be felt from his presence.

"Anyway I wonder if Rey's going alone?" She tilted her head up and put her first finger of the left hand on her chin. "Or is Shinn going with him?" Lunamaria asked. Athrun was quick to answer.

"Shinn's not going with him. He's in the brig right now." Athrun replied. Luna tilted her head down and looked at Athrun before crossing her arms.

"The brig? By order of who? And what did he do this time, anyway? Gah... it's probably really stupid anyway! Shinn can be so immature at times!" Lunamaria said.

"By order of me, actually. Shinn decided to... how can I say this... have an ideological dispute with me." Athrun said. The three of them walked over to the rails and leaned over them.

"Meh, that's Shinn for you. Hotheaded, hates being contained and restrictive, protective of those he loves, mourning them when they die and he is a fighter at heart who would rather stand his ground then run most of the time but at the same time will make smart decisions in battle." Lunamaria responded. Heine grinned.

"I see. I'm guessing you learned that from him when he was in the academy. You, him, and Rey have all been together for a long time." Heine said.

"Sorta. Sometimes it's more of me and Rey and sometimes Shinn. He's always turned his nose up at the idea of ending war forever, calling it idealist and then going back to how his family died in ORB due to their ideals every. Single. Time." Lunamaria informed.

"Understood. I guess that's kind of interesting, since the Chairman himself wants to try to find the root cause of war and kill it off." Heine said, but Luna interrupted him.

"Only for convince I think. Look at the Earth Alliance. They hate coordinators. Look at ORB. He hates them. That leaves Zaft." Lunamaria informed. Athrun clenched his fists a little and Heine looked a little surprised but then responded.

"Huh... Well that's interesting. What about yourself and Rey, what do you think the Chairman's plans? After all, you were there that day." Heine asked. 'I know Za Burrel's position... but what about her?' Heine asked. Luna mulled this over for a second.

"Rey hasn't really been that vocal about it, but he's never agreed with Shinn over it being 'idealistic'. He says that it's worth a try. As for me... I kinda like it... and I think it makes sense. I mean, I feel for you Athrun as I do for Shinn and Rey." Luna said.

"Huh?" Athrun turned to Luna with a surprised look on his face.

"I mean, after all. Your parents both died in the war. Rey was more or less adopted from what I can here, and Shinn's entire close family was wiped out. Now for you and Shinn you two should obviously hate fighting because of that... me and Meyrin. Our parents are safe and sound in the PLANTs... but any time the Earth Forces launch an assault... I brace myself. I worry. To me eliminating that worry; eliminating war and those who would start it for selfish reasons, would be a good idea, a justified idea... something that is right and cannot be wrong!." Luna responded as Heine nodded and Athrun did the same, although not to the same extent.

"Hmmph... well then, that's nice to hear. Anyway... how's your ZAKU doing after you fought against the Gaia? I can't believe that those people had it. Now that's interesting..." Heine changed the subject after he heard what he wanted to hear.

* * *

Minerva's briefing room:

"So this recon mission... that's what you want us to do?" Shinn asked the Executive Officer, Rey sitting next to him being observant.

"That's right. It's a formal order straight from Zaft Headquarters. Our ship has been assigned to send out pilots to go check this place out and you two are the only ones with functioning machines." Arthur informed, pointing at a map of the area. "We've received some information from a local resident. Apparently there's some sort of research center to the west of our location, and it's supposedly connected to the Earth Alliance in the back woods of the area. There's not much happening there now but it is of significant size, and in the past the locals have noticed a lot of vehicles including mobile suits coming and going from that location. You two are to head out immediately and check on it."

"You want to use us for this lame job? What a waste of talent!" Shinn raged. Rey turned to him.

"Alright, that's enough Shinn. Be grateful you got pulled out of the brig to do this." Rey informed. Shinn made a pouting noise.

"This job is certainly not 'lame'. What if, for example, you find out it's an armory filled with weapons... and prototype mobile suit technology." Arthur informed.

"Oh ya... alright then..." Shinn said.

"Good. It's an extremely important mission! Gentlemen, do your best! The Captain has high hopes for you Shinn. Remember she could have easily told another pilot to take the Impulse while you sit in the brig." Arthur said. Shinn was a little shocked by this before he and Rey got up and saluted Arthur.

"Yes sir!" They both said as they walked out.

* * *

Back on the deck:

"So then one day... our instructor gave us a test with fifty incredibly difficult multiple choice questions and two hours to do it... however there was a catch." Luna said as she was talking with Athrun Zala and Heine Westenfluss.

"Oh, and what was that?" Athrun asked.

"For all of the questions, except for the last question on the test itself had 'C' as the right answer." Luna explained.

"Oh, that must have been fun once you figured it out." Heine chuckled.

"Oh yes, we had all talked to each other about the test over the lunch break. Apparently once everyone figured out that the correct answer was 'C' we all just blindly put 'C' as our answers and all got 98% except for Shinn, Rey and some other student who figured out the last trick question all three of them were sitting next to each other so there might have been some... cheating!" Luna joked.

"Ah, and what was the last question about?" Athrun asked. "I guess it was probably difficult and you all decided not to take a crack at it." Athrun guessed.

"It was actually something along the lines of 'What date did the GINN first roll off of production lines.'"

"A question about the history of the Zaft military." Athrun responded.

"So what was 'C' and what was the correct answer?" Heine asked. Luna giggled.

"Answer 'C' stated 'The ZGMF-1016 GINN was first seen being mass produced on November 3rd of 69 CE.' The correct answer stated 'The ZGMF-1017 GINN was first seen being mass produced on November 3rd of 69 CE.' It was such a stupid question."

"Haha... so it's one about the Serial Number. It's 1017, not 1016. Tricky." Heine said. As he did the three of them heard the central catapult as well as the starboard side catapult open up.

"What the?" Athrun said as he looked up. The Impulse began to launch from the Minerva. First the Core Splendor, then the two flyers, and then the Force Silhouette. "Is that Shinn? Isn't he supposed to be in the brig?" Athrun asked.

"Ya, I guess so." Heine said as Rey's DOM flew out of the Minerva and then a Guul flew out and the DOM boarded it, flying with the Impulse. "Rey too." Heine said.

"I need to talk to Gladys about this..." Athrun said as he walked towards the door.

* * *

Rey and Shinn arrived at their destination, the Impulse and DOM had landed and both pilots stood close to each other, armed, as they proceeded onward. The area was exactly as it was described to be. A large complex in the middle of the woods. There was not a soul in sight, not a bird in the air, not a bug on the ground. Truly this area was deserted of live besides Shinn and Rey. The two continued onwards. Finding the area safe on the outside the two pilots of the Minerva found the entrance to the largest building in the complex. The entrance was wide and had no door, but led down a large set of stairs into the very Earth itself.

"Typical. Giant deserted area. Creepy as hell. Something off about it. Staircase that you go down as the area swallows you whole." Shinn said. Rey turned to his partner.

"I know. Still... keep your guard up. Things aren't always as they seem." Rey said as the two of them descended further down. When they reached the bottom of the staircase their footsteps echoed throughout the area as they pressed forward. Eventually the light outside could not penetrate the area, and so everything turned dark on them. Rey pulled out a flashlight and turned it on, using it for guidance, as did Shinn Asuka. Now the two of them had reached the interior of the main building. Doors on either side of the hallway were visible, and each of them went to investigate. Rey took the first left door, and Shinn took the right. The black haired boy opened the door and shone the light inside. There was nothing to the area... it looked like an office. Filling cabinet, desk, computer, papers, everywhere. Yep, this was an office, but it looked as if the place had been abandoned in a hurry. Slowly finding his way through the room he looked at the computer. It was busted, completely busted. The hardrive on the main tower was torn out and it looked as if someone took an axe to it.

"Huh... guess they didn't want someone to see this stuff..." Shinn said, but suddenly, all the hairs on his body stood on end and his eyes grew very large as he heard something.

"AHHH! SHINN! HERE!" Rey yelled. The red eyed boy quickly turned around on a dime and ran towards the exit of the office and sprinted across the hall towards where Rey was.

"Rey what is it?" Shinn asked as he looked at his friend, who had his finger pointed out and was shaking. Suddenly Shinn put his hand over his noise as he smelled something incredibly bad, as if something had died. Looking into the room he gasped at what he saw. All across the room there were these... large pod like containers, each having a mess of wires connected to them, and some of them looking to have been broken. The fluid that was in these containers was spilt across the floor, and that was what had been causing the smell.

"Ughh... ahhg..." Rey squirmed.

"What... is... this... place...?" Shinn said as he looked into the room, horrified.


	27. Phase 27: The Extendeds

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.  
Also: Gundam Seed: Humanity's Fate now has OVER 9000 views. Love you all! Review more! 8D

* * *

"Captain, why didn't you send me in the Impulse on that assignment?" Athrun Zala asked Captain Talia Gladys who was sitting in her office chair, filing her nails. She didn't even bother to look at him when she responded.

"Because you're a FAITH pilot and therefore I have less control over you. In addition to that, this mission was assigned to the Minerva and as this vessel's commanding officer I am the one who will decide how it is carried out." She responded, continuing to work at her nails. Athrun clenched his fists.

"But I sent Shinn to the brig! He was supposed to stay locked up in there all day. You shouldn't have taken him out of the brig and told him to do this, he should have had to stay in there the whole day. You had no right..." Athrun tried to say as Talia accidently broke one of her nails by accident and gave off an angry look as she placed the file on her desk and stood up to face the red suit.

"Listen, Athrun. For some reason you fail to understand this simple concept: The Minerva is my warship. Not yours. It is very true that you or Heine Westenfluss have equal power as me over Shinn, Rey, and Luna when we are in combat and the Impulse is flying around. You have that power. What you do not have is the power to override any command that I give in regards to anything happens inside this ship to anyone or anything. I'm not trying to pick on you, I'm simply informing you of your limits. If the Saviour had not been damaged then perhaps I would have sent you to check out that research center with Rey instead of Shinn but as it stands I think you need to rest and think about how you lost to the Strike Noir and adjust your strategy in case we ever go against that gundam again. With the way things are right now I think that Shinn deserved that assignment in his downtime. Me, being the one who's only opinion actually matters at this point in time." Talia informed.

"What do you mean deserved? How the hell did Shinn deserve this assignment and not me?" Athrun asked.

"Shinn didn't get his machine destroyed to the extent that we're lucky if it get's repaired. You did." Talia informed.

"What? How can you say that? Shinn was not fighting Kira Yamato! I was!" Athrun said.

"You were the pilot of the ZGMF-X09A Justice. You fought alongside him at the end of the war, and you fought against him during the middle of the war. You should know his tactics, you should know his strengths, yet you lost. Shinn fought against a machine that looked to have been upgraded and was piloted by an unknown, yet he won to an extent if it were not for the Noir coming in and taking the Gaia away. So enough of this nonsense. What's really bothering you, Athrun? Why are you seriously pissed off? Even though I only have a relationship with you as a comrade I want to know." Talia asked. Athrun turned his head to his left and lowered it, looking as if he was thinking.

"I guess it was because of... a difference of opinion. And at the same time, Shinn doesn't really act as if he's truly loyal to Zaft." Athrun informed. Talia sighed.

"I see. You have to realize though is that Shinn is allowed to have his own opinion, although sometimes he can be an arrogent brat." The Captain responded.

"He backtalked a superior! He should have had to live with his punishment."

"And he would have if this mission had not come up!" Talia responded.

"But..." Athrun said as Talia's phone rang. She put her first finger up in a 'one second' pose as she pressed the button that would allow the person talking on the speaker to be heard.

"Yes?" She asked. 'This had better be good. Athrun is annoying me now.' She thought.

"Uh... Captain. We've received a transmittion from the Impulse. Shinn's found something interesting. He requests that we send a larger force to investigate, and bring gas masks." Arthur informed from the other line.

"What?" Athrun said.

"Acknowledged. I'll be on the bridge in a second. We'll plan something out. Are the two of them okay?" She asked.

"Yes. They're fine. Completely fine, but according to them the area reaks." Arthur responded.

"Understood. On my way." Talia hung up as she headed for the door.

* * *

Onboard the Jones:

"What the hell do you mean 'the Archangel showed up and took command over all the ORB forces'?" Lord Djibril raged across the communication line. Neo and Yuna were standing in the room where Neo usually talks to Djibril, except this time the line had both Yanata Seiran in addition to Djibril. The President and CEO of Adukurf Mechano-Industries was furious after hearing this news, and Yanata did not look to be pleased. Neo had a look of acceptance on his face as if he knew this was going to happen and Yuna had a big black eye where Todaka had punched him in the face.

"Uhhh... uhhh... I'm... sorry? I couldn't control the situation!" Yuna said in a high pitched squeeky voice. His father sighed and Djibril just looked more pissed off.

"Sorry doesn't cut it for a situation like this. Not only did you fail to take back the Black Sea from Zaft, you also lost a significant number of the Federation forces and lost control of the entire ORB fleet to a vessel and princess who we thought to be both sunken and dead respectievely. I thought you said you would have this situation under control? Apparantly not..." Djibril said.

"So... what's going to happen to me...?" Yuna said in a scared voice. Yanata quickly replied.

"You're coming home for the rest of the war and are staying there. Once the Jones arrives in Suez you will be taken back to ORB. That is all..." Yanata said. Djibril looked at the man who currently 'had control' over ORB.

"Do you not think a more stricter punishment is needed, Lord Seiran?" Djibril asked.

"No. Although this mission was more than a complete and utter failure and although we have suffered from it gravely my son, as disappointed in him as I am, did not know of the Archangel's survival." Yanata replied.

"You raise a good point... I must say right now it's too bad that your Princess' 'fleet' is in the middle of the Medaterranean, stuck. If we didn't have to make preparations for our next attack on the PLANTs we would have sent a force after them." Djibril said.

"Understood."

"Now, Neo Roanoke. You told me that Auel Neider came back heralding news of the Archangel's defeat and destruction, yet they still live. Why? Explain this to me NOW!" Djibril ordered. Neo looked at him.

"All I can say is that when Auel came back he looked as if he had a block word used on him. After we calmed him down he told us he had destroyed the Archangel and we found little evidence to the contrary. Since that ship has been confirmed to hold the Gaia and therefore Stella on it..." Neo said. Djibril made a shoeing motion with his hand.

"I see. Fine then. You've disappointed me as well, Neo." Djibril said.

"I am very sorry." Neo responded.

"Spare me. You're getting one more chance." Djibril started to chuckle a little. "Yes... shortly after the attack on the PLANTs you shall be in command of a force that will teach Eurasia a lesson. Due to Zaft's efforts the people in Western Eurasia are now more... accepting of them. Some people... no... rather large groups have chosen to speak out for them. You shall teach these people a lesson they will not soon forget." Djibril smiled. Neo looked a little concerned and the camera cuts to a hanger where there is a massive machine... the same we saw before. It looks like a gundam, but many times larger than normal, and has a disk shaped backpack with two large cannons mounted on top of it.

"I... I understand." Neo responded. 'This madman... I may have to hope that those with power show up and stop us. I myself may lose my life, but one way or another... they... need to know the truth.' Neo thought. The camera shows little cutscenes of the high ranking ORB officers walking down the Takemikazuchi's halls and then shifts to show Shinn outside the complex waiting for the Zaft personal to arrive, and then shifts again to show Talia and Arthur in a car headed out of Diocula. 'Or else he will... do the unspeakable.' The camera then shifts to show Gilbert Durandal sitting at his desk typing something on his computer.

"Good. Now go." Djibril said as the line was cut.

* * *

Many Zaft ground vehicles arrived at the research complex, the Force Impulse and DOM Soldier standing tall and proud in the middle of a large open area, as the vehicles carrying research equipment got closer. Captain Talia Gladys could be seen looking out her window into the complex, worry renting the emotional real estate on her face at the moment. It was getting to be a bit later in the day, not evening yet but past noon.

'It'll be nighttime by the time we get all of our initial investigating done. It's a damn shame the ship is getting repairs or we could have just flown the Minerva out here. Would have taken far less time. Still, we'll do an initial report and then headquarters will take care of the really deep secrets this place has.' She squinted her eyes. 'Where are Shinn and Rey? I can't see them? I should have never sent just two mobile suits out here on there own... but knowing Kendan Westenfluss he would have gone on some rant about his superiority because my two FAITH pilots got defeated and how my ZAKU pilot took on a gundam and lost.' She thought. Arthur looked at his Captain with interest and curiousity.

"Ma'am? What's bothering you?" Arthur asked. Talia turned her head.

"How long until we can park and get everything underway?" She turned and asked the driver.

"Soon, Captain. We just need to turn right here." The driver said as the 'train of vehicles' started to turn to the left and enter the wide area where the Impulse and DOM where. The vehicles spread out and parked at places, the occupants getting out in a hurry. Talia Gladys opened her door and steped out of the car, giving orders immediantly.

"Alright get to work establishing our temporary research station immediately. Those of you who are close to the mobile suits, I want one person to check their cockpits and I want some people to enter the complex and find Rey and Shinn. Be careful. Now, snap to it!" She ordered as her workers began to carry out their orders. 'Shinn sent us a tranmittion from the Impulse's cockpit, so I guess he's fine. Rey on the other hand, I don't know...' She thought.

The cockpits of both the Impulse and DOM where checked, and nothing was found in either of them. "Nothing in either suit, Captain." The soldier yelled to Talia, who acknowledged it while simultaneously looking worried. More soldiers entered the complex, and found Shinn and Rey at the bottom of the staircase. Shinn was sitting down and looking at them. Rey looked to be unconscious and was resting on Shinn. A soldier picked up his communicator and pressed a button. "We've found the two pilots." He said before turning to Shinn. "How are both of you?"

"I'm fine. Rey on the other hand... I have no idea what happened." Shinn said.

"Right, then let's get him out of this building. Where is the room where Rey... lost himself?"

"First room to the left." Shinn said. The leader of the group nodded as some of the other guys took care of Rey and Shinn, helping them out of the complex. Outside the complex, near the forest, you could see a man with a pair of binoculars looking at the Zaft forces, spying on them.

The camera shifts a couple of hours ahead. The Zaft forces has assembled a makeshift research station and it looks as if Talia managed to call in additional mobile suits from Diocula. ZAKUs and GOUFs surround the area. It is evening now. Soldiers are communicating amongst themselves as they slowly investigate the area, talking of how the area smells like something's rotting.

* * *

"No, really, there's nothing wrong with me!" Shinn said as he fastened the belt on his red suit at the advanced looking medical tent.

"Shinn, you may feel healthy, but as a doctor I know that disease doesn't need to hurt you to harm you." The doctor warned as he looked at a computer, examining some data that had been taken from Shinn recently. "Let's see... nothing yet. No unusual gases or viruses detected in or around the complex. We haven't ruled out everything yet." Shinn looked at the doctor.

Rey was laying down on one of the medical bays looking rather exhausted. Images of research labs flashed through his eyes. Pictures of massive containers, some of them filled with young human beings and embryos raced through his thoughts. Then, his thoughts fixate on one memory. Rey is a small child and two other males are standing next to him. One of them is a Zaft red shirt with a hair color and face that is perfectly identical to Rey's, and the other one is what looks to be a younger Gilbert Durandal wearing a blue Zaft Supreme Council coat. The two men are talking to themselves but Rey can hear nothing. "Uhh... that again..." He barely managed to speak, no one hearing him as his thoughts now focused on the present.

"Frankly I think it was careless of the Captain to send just the two of you out there on your own like that." The doctor said.

"We checked the area out pretty thoughouly before we entered, Doctor." Shinn said. Rey got up and out of his bed. "Rey?" Shinn said.

"Sorry to have troubled you. I'm much better now." Rey said to the Doctor as he put on his red coat.

"Are you absolutely sure? You're welcome to stay a little longer." The Doctor offered.

"No, I really am all right. Besides, someone needs to fly the DOM." Rey said as he walked away. The doctor looked at Shinn.

"Tell me again how he passed out." The Minerva's doctor ordered. Shinn thought for a second, putting his finger on his lips before speaking.

"Um... it went like this." Shinn said.

* * *

-Flashback-

The two Zaft Red coats were in the room that Rey had opened in the complex. The foul smelling substance filled their sinuses as they coughed.

'Got to... get out of here... and warn... Minerva.' Shinn thought. "Rey come on." He said quickly as he headed for the door, Rey not doing anything. 'Dammit, what's with him?' Shinn thought as he grabbed Rey by the shoulders and dragged him out of the room and out of the way of the stench, towards the stairs.

"Shinn..." Rey said. Shinn looked at his companion with worry.

"You alright?" He asked. Rey simply nodded. "Good then, I'm going to contact the ship. It doens't look like you're fit to pilot your machine right now. Stay here." Shinn ordered. Again, Rey nodded as Shinn ran up the stairs and towards the Impulse.

* * *

-End Flashback-

"And when I got back he had fainted. I don't know if it was the righ thing to do but I had to warn the ship somehow." Shinn said.

"I see. Well in any case neither of you seem to have contracted anything serious. You can be on your way. This is going to take a bit of time. Gah, what a disaster. And an even worse one once we find out what's in there..." The doctor said. Shinn looked surprised as the Minerva's medical officer finished his sentance. "Shinn?" The officer asked as Shinn walked towards him.

"Do you think... we might find anything on SEED mode?" Shinn asked in a whisper. The doctor scanned the area with his eyes, looking for prying eyes. "I mean... you were studying it in ORB..." Shinn said. The doctor, seeing as no one was looking at him and Shinn, gave himself some distance before speaking.

"I doubt it. That gene... from what we can tell, has only ever been researched by ORB and to a little extent." The doctor replied.

"I see. What do you think we'll find in here?" Shinn asked.

"I think we'll either find a place of great discovery, find the place where the greatest sin has been commited many a time, or both." The doctor replied. Shinn gasped.

* * *

"We've removed all explosive devices. Biological Abnormalities: Negative." A green suit at a computer station reported to Talia and Arthur who were sitting at a table with a fancy computer with a holographic monitor. (Can you imagine how bad that would be sometimes, with a holographic monitor. You're playing a game and someone comes up and puts their finger through the screen and goes 'hi' lol) Athrun and Heine were standing nearby leaning against a box.

"I see then. Thank you." Talia replied.

"But that means we still don't have an explanation. What caused Rey's reaction that didn't cause it to affect Shinn?" Arthur asked. Heine stepped in.

"Maybe it's because... Rey is a natural and Shinn is not?" Heine responded. The two other FAITH officers and Arthur looked at him.

"Heine... do you really?" Athrun said.

"I mean, you can't rule out all possibilities." Heine responded. Arthur nodded.

"I doubt it. Yes there are certain 'get out of getting sick' free cards that comes with being a coordinator but this is different. We're not talking about a disease. The doctor found nothing wrong with either of them and our doctor is no slouch. No, this may have been psychological." Talia responded. 'But what triggered it...' She thought.

* * *

Captain Todaka was standing on the deck of the Takemikazuchi staring into sky, a blank expression on his face as another person walks onto the deck and greets him.

"I didn't know you of all people would be out here. But then again we've never really talked to each other much, even before all this nonsense went underway." Captain Murrue Ramius said as she walked up to Todaka, the elder officer turning around to face her.

"Captain Ramius. It's good to see you." He saluted her. "Yes, unfortunetely we never did ever meet each other back in ORB." Todaka said as she saluted him back.

"Yes. So, anyway, how are things in the homeland right now? I'm asking you because... well you were there less than a week ago." Murrue asked. Todaka lowered his hat a little.

"Ah... not good right now. Although you may not here about it there have been some rumors... some people want to overthrow the current government. They haven't talked about it much in the news but I can guarantee you those bastard Seirans are keeping a close eye on it." He explained. Murrue looked a little shocked.

"What do you exactly mean by 'overthrow the government'? Just the Seirans or..."

"Some of them want Lady Cagalli returned to our nation. Others want our current governement system and the aristocracy completely scrapped and all the nobility stripped of power. They want it, but I can guarantee you right now they are in no place to take it." Todaka said.

"What do you mean? I wouldn't underestimate a pissed of people..."

"Normally neither would I. However, if those jokers can force the coordinator population to build a vessel like this, as well as several of the other vessels you see here in such a short of time, it tells me that they've cracked the whip and the people are obeying without question. We need Lady Cagalli back in our nation, however we're in a predicament."

"I understand, Captain Todaka. With the measures they've taken, we're stuck here until something happens. I'm as angry as you are about it." Murrue responded.

"I see. Well then..." Todaka thought of something to ask. "Tell me, Captain Ramius, how did the Archangel actually survive? The big word on the street was that one of Zaft's stolen mobile suits finally did you in. And what's that other suit doing on the Archangel? I never had a chance to ask our Chief Represenative." Todaka asked as Murrue huffed, preparing to tell a story.

"Well... it's complicated. Let's just say that we owe our lives to that girl..." The female Captain began to explain.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Dammit! I'm launching! Prepare to launch the Noir and Strike Rouge right now! We've got to do something rather than sit and die!" Cagalli said as the Abyss closed in on the Archangel, the two Strike variants still in the hanger bay.

"I agree. We need to head out. It'll be two against one. The least we can do is..." Kira tried to say but was interrupted.

"No." Everyone's eyes fixed upon the blonde girl in the back of the Archangel's bridge who just interrupted Kira. "No, Stella will fix it."

"What? What do you intend to do, Stella?" Murrue asked as Stella walked over to Mirallia's station and took the headset off of her head, placing the mic next to her mouth.

"Stella...?" Kira asked.

"Kira and everyone needs to trust Stella. Can Mirallia please set the radio to broadcast on all frequencys?" Stella asked. Mirallia looked to Murrue, who nodded.

"Let her." Murrue ordered. The Archangel's communications officer then pressed some buttons on her control panel.

"Abyss closing. We'll be in it's firing range in about ten seconds!" Dalida warned. Stella looked a little frozen as she was about to speak.

"Stella... it's now or never." Cagalli said. Stella looked a little more frozen.

"STELLA!" Kira yelled. The younger blonde girl then yelled into the mic.

"MOTHER'S GOING TO DISAPPEAR!" Stella yelled. Everyone looked a little confused, but then Dalida broke the silence that occured after Stella finished yelling.

"Captain... the Abyss... it's stopped."

"What?" The Archangel's Captain turned her chair.

"Yes, it's no longer moving. It's just sitting there."

"Just sitting there?" Cagalli asked.

"Stella... what did you do?" Kira asked.

"Stella did something she's not supposed to do but did it because Neo can't punish her. But I'm not telling you!" She said as she walked off of the bridge.

"Okay then..." Neumann said.

"Well... I guess we can leave now." Cagalli said.

"What about Zaft? They would still think we're alive. I think we need to create a diversion or something to make them think we're dead." Andrew Waltfeld said.

"Hmm... good idea. I'll leave you to it, Commander Waltfeld." Murrue said. Andrew nodded and began to give orders. Outside the Archangel you could see the ship launch some torpedos. The torpedos began to form a circling pattern around the ship, and soon the Archangel fired more torpedos, and soon the ship was surrounded by them as they circled it but then rose upwards and seemed to 'converge' in a sense on a spot above the ship. Not collide with each other, but clump up in a way that would keep them close together, unarmed. They then headed in the direction of Diocula as a big group of explosives, and when they reached a certain distance, exploded, creating the massive shockwave that tricked Zaft, and the entire world, into believing that the Archangel was destroyed.

* * *

-End Flashback-

"That's an interesting story, Captain Ramius. So that girl apparantly is something else. What was with her little outburst at the Dardanelles, though?" Todaka asked.

"I honestly couldn't tell you, Captain Todaka. She usually talks with Kira or Cagalli." Murrue responded.

"Well then hopefully we'll find out in time. Things may be getting a little hot in this region soon. We'd best be ready for it."

"I couldn't agree more. Preparations need to be made... and we need to keep a constant look out for incoming enemies. We need to be ready for what happens next, or else our nation may find itself without it's Princess..." Murrue said.

"And without Cagalli to uphold the ideals of ORB... our nation would lose the right to continue to call itself the ORB Union." Todaka added.

* * *

The camera cuts to an area inside the heart of the abandoned research laboratory. While it is true that when Shinn and Rey came here to investigate they did not see any signs of life in this location. Unfortuetely for them, they only looked outside the complex. As the two head officers of the Minerva as well as it's four male pilots, minus Rey Za Burrel, continued into the building they slowly wished they had never been assigned to investigate. Arthur Trine was disgusted, and Captain Gladys had to put a cloth in front of her mouth and nose to try to filter the air. Flys flew around, making their usual buzzing noise, and whenever a light shone on a raven, it crowed and flew away. The stench in this location was intoxicating. Dead, bloodied bodys were tossed around the floor, and not just the corpses of scientists or adults in general, but even children.

"Ugh..." Executive Officer Trine groaned as he walked forward a little, and as he did he failed to see what his foot had hit. The echoing sound of a small rolling glass jar filled the ears of the location's investigates temporaraly paralyzed them as it travelled to the left of the Zaft Black Suit until it hit something. "Phew... that was..." Arthur began to say as he pointed his flashlight at the jar, finding it to be unthreatening. However, when he adjusted the angle of the light source, raising it, he was horrified. "WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME IS THIS PLACE?" He yelled out as loud as he could. Suddenly the group noticed their surroundings. They had only been looking at the ground, not the walls. The walls of this location were made of glass, for they were all that separated the hallway from the cells that contained the bodies of dead children.

"Who... would do..." Heine tried to say as the group advanced further.

"Captain, do you think that all these explosive devices..." Athrun tried to say, but stopped speaking as he found himself at the end of his sentence, realizing what it meant.

"Yes, Athrun. It looks like they intended to blow up the lab." The Minerva's Captain replied.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THE CHILDREN!" Arthur yelled as they continued onwards. Shinn was making some very pissed off noises as the group continued down the hallway, Athrun turning to him.

"Shinn, stop it. You're aggrivating yourself..." Athrun said.

"He's right. Stop it. You too Arthur. Everyone maintain a cool head as he we continue onwards... hopefully we'll get to the bottom of this." Talia ordered. Heine who was ahead of the group turned and faced everyone.

"Guys, you should come over here. I think I've found something very interesting." Heine stuck his head in the door as he said that. "And even if we find out it's nothing at least it doesn't smell as bad as that hallway." He infomred, the group following him inside. When they entered the room they found that while it didn't smell nearly as bad as the hallway. However when they turned on the lights they found it to look like a nightmare given corporal form. There was a large screen at the front of the room, and in the middle of the area, a fancy looking desk which had a keyboard and mouse, as well as a separate panel with several buttons on it. To the sides you could see a collection of computer hard disks connected together, as if this was some sort of database, but the real kicker was the amount of jars stacked up on the walls. The jars contained one thing, human brains. Talia walked forward and sat in the chair in the middle of the room and began to press some buttons on the control panel.

"Captain, what are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Shinn, go outside and fetch our lead computer technician. Guide him to us. Tell him he needs to come here and help us crack this computer open. It looks like this may be the main database." She ordered. Shinn saluted her and ran off outside the door and into the hallway with a flashlight, trying to not have to breath in a lot of the foul smelling air. He knew the path he needed to take but didn't realize that he needed to watch his step. In a second Shinn Asuka found himself on the floor after he slipped on something, catching his body with his hands, however at the same time feeling something with his right palm.

"Huh? What's this?" He whispered to himself as he picked up the item, hearing someone call to him.

"Are you okay Shinn? What happened?" Athrun asked from far down the dark hallway.

"I'm fine. It's okay." Shinn said as he finally was able to look at the object he had tripped on. "What the? Whose's going to leave something this valuable here?" He said. The object in his hand was a ring. It looked to be made of nearly pure gold and had a large center diamond on top, followed by two light garnets on either side of the diamond, and then two rubys next to each garnet, and then two very small amethysts next to the rubys, finishing off the line of jewels. Rubbing it Shinn found that it was not wet, or seemed to be contaminated with anything at all. He smirked as he realized something. "Finders keepers. This'll sell for a nice price if I can keep it safe for a while." He got up onto his two feet as he continued down the path that would take him out of the building.

* * *

The camera now shifts to show the Alliance Lunar Base Daedalus. Now it looks like preparations have been complete and the vessels are preparing to leave as they launch a secondary nuclear attack on the PLANTs. Although the fleet seems to fairly packed together you can see that there are several distince groups, two to be precise. On one side you have a force consisting of all Earth Alliance ships, and on the other, a group consisting of ORB Izumo-class vessels and Alliance space carriers. The camera fixes in on one of the ORB ships, and shows how unique it is. This was the vessel that had it's bow modified and Gottfrieds removed, and for good reason. The large disk that hat been resting on the floor of the base that looked like a yellow colored ring except the hole in the center was filled with glass that looked to have lightening trapped within it was mounted onto the ship where the Gottfrieds were. The disk faced forward as the ship progressed onwards with the rest of the fleet.

* * *

"Sir, you better come look at this." A Zaft Green Suit said as he alerted his Captain to come to him.

"What is it? This had better be... mother of god... they're doing it again?" The Captain said as he looked at the screen before turning to face his communications officer. "Alert headquarters and all nearby vessels of this new information: The Earth Alliance is going to mount another assault on the PLANTs. He have detected a large fleet of vessels on course to the homeland." He ordered. The communications officer looked at his Captain and nodded before speaking.

"Yes sir. Right away sir."

* * *

Deep inside the Archangel was the Angel Bath, a room with a fancy looking hot tub. In one of the pools was Cagalli, with her body submerged so far that she could only breathe out of her nose. She sat there, thinking.

'What are we to do next? We can't just sit here? I mean, even if we use one of those things and blow a hole in either Suez or Gibraltar we still can't make it to ORB... and any nation we go to would get in a lot of trouble for taking us in.' She heard a splash in the other nearby pool, the one that was meant for guys. The camera shows Kira relaxing there too. Suddenly the door opens and a third person enters the room, wrapped in a towel. This one is none other than Stella Loussier. "Hey Stella." Cagalli said as she lifted her mouth out of the water.

"Hi Cagalli." She said as she took off her towel and got in the pool with Cagalli, submerging herself so far that you could only see the neck and head of her naked body. "So what are you thinking about? You look sad." Stella asked her friend.

"It's just... I don't know what to do. Nobody does. We're literally suck here and even if we get back we can't go to ORB." Cagalli raised her fist out of the water and slammed it back down, making a large splash. Stella then leaned her head to one side.

"Well... at least Cagalli has her brother to comfort her. Stella... kind of misses Auel and Sting." The younger blonde girl said. The camera splits to show Kira and Cagalli, both of them with a surprised look on their faces.

'Is she ever going to try to go back to them?' Kira thought.

"What do you mean? I thought when we were in Diocula you said you didn't want to be with them anymore." Cagalli said.

"Yes, Stella told them she didn't want to see them anymore. However that was because they tried to shoot us. Stella has never told Kira or Cagalli how long she's been with Sting and Auel..." Stella explained.

"How long were you with Sting and Auel?" Cagalli asked.

"For a long time. Ever since Stella trained in the Earth Alliance. She always knew Sting and Auel like they were her brothers. I know I want to see them again... but at the same time..."

"At the same time what?" Cagalli asked.

"STELLA HAS YOU GUYS!" She practically leapt on Cagalli and hugged her, the older girl looking embarassed before pushing her off. 'Although Stella kind of wishes that Sting and Auel would come join us one day!' The pilot of the Gaia thought.

'Well maybe she may not try to leave us, that's good.' Kira gave out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, okay Stella. You don't need to jump on me. Especially when I'm freakin' naked in a hot tub!" Cagalli raged a little.

"Okay, Stella is sorry." She smiled. Suddenly both girls heard Kira talk.

"Stella, why didn't you stop attacking Zaft when we told you to the other day?" Kira asked, both girls turning their head to face where his voice was coming from. Stella looked a little sad, as if she was struggling for an answer.

"OOOHH... It was because... those Zaft people are all evil and rotten and bad! That's what Stella's known about Zaft forever! They're all evil! Because they're...!"

"Coordinators? They're evil because their coordinators?" Kira responded.

"Well... yes." Stella said. Cagalli was shocked after he heard that, and Kira lowered his head, in the water you could see his hand clenched.

"Stella... just because they're coordinators... doesn't mean they're evil. I AM A COORDINATOR! Do you think that I'm evil, Stella? Mr. Waltfeld is also a coordinator. Do you think that he's evil?" Kira asked.

"Umm... no... you're not. But others are... like that guy who Stella was fighting! He's bad!" Stella pouted. Cagalli turned to face her friend.

"Stella... do you remember the boy we were talking with on the beach near Diocula?" Cagalli asked, remembering Shinn.

"What... was his name... Shinn? Stella thinks he was an asshole at first... but then she kind of liked him. He just seemed really troubled." Stella responded.

"He is the pilot of the suit you were fighting." Kira said in a fixed tone. Stella's eyes shot open as she realized something.

"WHY DO THE PILOTS OF THE REALLY POWERFUL MOBILE SUITS WHO ALWAYS ANNOY STELLA END UP BEING EITHER A REALLY NICE GUY OR A GUY WHO HAS PROBLEMS BUT IS KIND INSIDE? Before Stella came on the Archangel she thought the pilot of the Impulse and Noir were supposed to be complete asshats that I would want to get rid of!" Stella yelled and raged, making splashing noises.

"Calm down Stella." Cagalli said as Stella turned to look at the older girl. "You have to realize that coordinators are not bad, and that even though we're not friends with Zaft, they're not completely evil. You can't just make statements about people without meeting them or hearing about what they've done. You did that and it was wrong, Stella. What you learned when you were with the Earth Alliance... it was wrong. You did bad things to a lot of people that day and it didn't need to happen. I was disappointed in you." Cagalli said. Stella pouted a little and tilted her head down.

"Okay... Stella won't do that again. Stella is very very sorry for being bad. Although now that you say that Stella thinks she may want to talk to that guy again..." Stella said. Cagalli smiled. Kira relaxed as he looked up to the ceiling, but then something happened. "Ugh... ugh..." Stella said as her body freaked out a little.

"Stella? What's wrong?" Cagalli turned and asked her friend, who was in a wierd state. Stella flailed her arms up and down and splashed in the water. "STELLA STOP IT!" Cagalli yelled, but nothing happened. At this point Kira, who had heard all of this and who had even peared over the rock-like structure that separated the guys from the girls, was now running out of the water towards the door. Cagalli tried to turn away as she saw her brother walk past her but at the same time she got a glare of her wet and butt naked twin as he reached the door and the picked up the phone that was next to the entrance to the Angel Bath.

"Yes, it's Kira. Send a medical crew to the Angel-Bath. Something's wrong with Stella." He ordered to the person on the other end of the line, who was the ship's doctor.

"Alright then. We're on our way." The doctor said as Kira hung up. The Ultimate Coordinator then looked back down at Stella and Cagalli.

"Kira... she's fainted." Cagalli said as she held onto Stella, who was now unconscious. Kira's eyes widended as he saw this before he picked up a towel and put it around his waist.

"Get out and put something on. I'll... look the other way I guess. But let me help you first." Kira said as he helped Cagalli pull Stella out of the water and onto the floor before turning around as Cagalli got out and put a towel around her torso before watching Stella. 'She's not screaming about... death and dying... she just fainted. What the hell is up with Stella?' Kira thought to himself. "Is she breathing?" Kira asked.

"Yes, she's breathing. I wonder what the hell did this to her. I know she can't swim but the hot tubs are not deep at all." Cagalli responded. Kira turned around.

"I don't think it has anything to do with water. I think it has something to do with what those bastard Earth Alliance Scientists did to her earlier in her life." Kira clenched his fists.

"Kira..."

"Why do they have to meddle with people like that? She was just a kid!" Kira raged as the door slid open and the doctor and several other crewmen appeared.

"Lady Cagalli, Prince Kira, we came as quickly as we could." The doctor said as he looked at Stella. "She's still breathing, right?" He asked, the twins nodding. "Then let's get her on the stretcher." He ordered.

* * *

"CAPTAIN ROANOKE!" A crewmember aboard the Jones screamed as he ran towards Neo Roanoke and Auel Neider, who were walking down that ship's hallway as it headed to Suez.

"Oooh... Someone's got something important to scream about. Haha!" Auel giggled.

"Quiet Auel. What is it? What's the matter?" The black haired man with a scar on his face asked.

"Sir..." The soldier bends his back and puts his hands on his knees as he breathes heavily. "It's... the lab... at Lodonia. They failed... to destroy it and now Zaft has found out about it." The soldier said. Neo looked worried and angry as he heard this but at the same time a slight smirk came over his face.

"I see. What is Suez doing about this? What are we supposed to do about this?" Neo asked. The soldier looked confused, as did Auel, who was next to Neo.

'Lab at Lodonia? I kind of remember that... a little.' Auel thought. "That's where mother is... mother..." Auel had a glazed look in his eyes as he said that.

"I was told to inform you about it. Suez is apparently going to be sending a force their to combat them, but it will take some time." The soldier said.

"I see. This certainly is a bad situation we've found ourselves in. Thank you for notifying me." Neo said as he saluted the soldier, the soldier doing the same. Turning to Auel his eyes widened. 'Oh no...'

"Mother... mother... Lodonia... Orphan... OPRHAN!" Auel yelled as he put his hands on the side of his head and screamed, having a breakdown.

'Shit. He remembered the lab... and it triggered a block word reaction.' Neo said as he picked Auel up and headed for the Jone's sick bay.

* * *

"Here you go, Captain. She's all yours. You should have no trouble accessing any data on this computer." A man in a Zaft Green Suit said as he finished pressing some buttons on the main computers control panel that he had just hacked.

"Thank you. You're a real help. Shinn could you..." Talia tried to say as she got back into the seat.

"I can walk myself back out of here, Captain. I'm good with directions."

"Alright then. Thank you." Talia saluted the soldier as he walked out. The Captain of the Minerva began to press with buttons on the computer, pulling up some records. Everyone's eyes shifted to the main monitor as profiles of little children appeared on the screen. "Year 64, July: Eleven discarded, three admitted. August: Seven discarded, five admitted."

"What are these supposed to be records of?" Arthur asked, his face full of shock.

"Records... of the dead children out in the hall?" Heine asked.

"It would appear so." Athrun replied.

"Records of the arrival and departure of test subjects. They're the Alliance's Extendeds. I'm sure you've heard about them." Talia said as she flipped through the profiles. Athrun then saw something that made him gasp. "Athrun, what is it?"

"I fought that guy." Athrun said, pointing to the profile of 'Clotho Buer'. "He was the pilot of the Raider gundam. One of the three assigned to the Dominion at the end of the first war." Athrun said as the profile showed a picture of the Raider.

"Although the Alliance and Blue Cosmos detest genetic manipulation it is now apparent that they are not above creating living weapons via the use of drugs or... other methods." Talia said.

"How dare they! The... the hypocrites!" Heine blurted out, clenching his fist.

"I can't believe it... humans who exist only to fight. This is their... experimental... production facility..." Talia said. "With drugs and other means they were able to reconstruct and enhance their bodies, enabling them to compete against coordinators. They were then subjected to the most brutal testing imaginable. Those who didn't show adequate combat abilities, or who couldn't keep up, were discarded... That's the kind of place this was." She flipped through the profiles. "All these... children..."

"Ugh... IT'S HER!" Shinn yelled out at the profile shifted to someone he had met in person. A picture of a girl with short blonde hair, purple eyes, and a pink Earth Alliance uniform.

"Who is she? YOU KNOW HER?" Arthur asked.

"That's... the pilot of the Gaia... or at least I think she is. Yes, I know her. I fought her!" Shinn announced. Talia turned to him.

"So wait, you're telling me that this girl right there is one of the people who stole one of our most advanced mobile suits, recently sunk many of our ships in the last battle, and is now sitting aboard an ORB vessel somewhere in this area?" Talia asked.

"I think so, Captain. It's just... THIS IS DISGUSTING! HOW CAN THEY DO THIS! WHAT KIND OF SICK MINDED PEOPLE ARE THESE!" Shinn raged.

"Shinn! Calm yourself down! Now. You're becoming an emotional liability!" Athrun ordered the younger soldier. Heine shook his head, Arthur looked surprised, and Talia said nothing.

"Alright fine!" Shinn said as he looked closer at Stella's profile. "Block word... die?" He said.

"What?" Talia asked.

"Click on that thing that says block word. I want to see what it is. When I was with them in Diocula some time ago that girl went a little crazy when the word die was told to her, and when I fought her at the Dardanelles she did the same when I said that to her." Shinn responded. Talia clicked on the block word button and a little window came up, the Captain reading what it said.

"Block Word: A specific word that can be assigned to an extended pilot. When this person hears the word from someone saying it in a vigorous or meaningful sense, the Extended will go into a panic mode and from there will be easier to subdue. However, once a Block Word is used on an Extended they will need to be treated for it. Failure to treat them and excessive usage of the Block Word can lead to slow and gradule health problems and fatal results over time. In order to treat an Extended who has just had a Block Word spoken to them, click 'Treat'. In order to permanently cure an Extended from the Block Word conditioning, click 'Cure'. Warning: Curing a Block Word will result in the Extended no longer being affected by the Extended conditioning and because of this they will act more like a normal person."

"So that means... if that girl isn't treated..." Shinn tried to say, looking at his hands as he pretended they were soaked in Stella's blood, shocked.

"She may die. This is sick. I am deeply disgusted with all of this." Talia said.

"Ma'am, how much of this data is going to be copied and presented to the Supreme Council?" Heine asked.

"All of it. Every. Last. Byte. What they did here was inexcusable. We will also be transferring most of this data to the Minerva's database. I doubt the Earth Alliance will allow this lab to stand for long, so we've got to hurry." Talia said as the five of them walked out of the room, Shinn still a little shaken.

'So... what I did... could kill that girl...' Shinn thought.

* * *

"How's she doing?" Kira asked as he leaned next Stella's bedside. The doctor had found that while she would be okay, it would take time.

"She's fine for the upteenth time!" The doctor responded. Kira turned to the doctor.

"Then what happened to her?" The Ultimate Coordinator asked.

"That... unfortunately cannot be explained. I've been looking over her data and I've found nothing thus far. Her condition is a mystery."

"Do you think it has anything to do with her SEED mode?" Kira asked. The doctor looked at the ceiling, giving off the sense that he was thinking before he answered.

"Umm... no. I don't think it was from SEED mode. Something like this has never affected you or Princess Cagalli. It has to be something different. You guys did take her from the Earth Alliance after all..." The doctor said.

"I know we did." He clenched his fists. "Dammit! I hope Stella doesn't... get seriously hurt from this."

"Well I'll tell you something right now, Prince Kira. Right now she will make a full recovery for the most part. However I think that we may have yet to get through the thick of this. Something tells me that there are many secrets behind what has been done to Stella. Secrets that we may need to know. If we don't ever find out the truth, I fear even I may not be able to save her." The doctor said. Kira shook his head, agreeing.

'Stella... don't die on us. Don't die on me...' Kira put her hand in her hair and stroked it before placing his right palm on her cheek and smiling after he found it to be warm and healthy.

* * *

"How is Auel?" Neo asked on board the Jone's medical bay. The doctors there who knew what they were doing in regards to the Extendeds had treated him and now he was sleeping like a baby.

"He's fine. He just needs some rest. The treatment has been given to him and he should be up and functional in no time." The doctor replied.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." Neo said as he turned and looked at Auel, who was sleeping.

* * *

Talia Gladys could be seen talking on the phone with someone else, telling them of what they had found.

"Yes, we're going to be copying the data from their main data base here and taking it back. We have no idea how long we have until the Alliance tries to destroy this research location. It'll be in our best interests if we take as much computer data as we can get right now. I've sent some technicians in already. We'll be heading back soon. If our forces manage to hold onto this place we could send a team of investigators in for a deeper analysis of the complex." She said as a group of several Zaft Soldiers came out of the complex, their leader walking to Gladys.

"We've managed to connect a line from out data vehicle to the main computer and are transfering it as we speak." He said as he pointed to a large Zaft truck which looked to have a lot of lights on in it as well as a very long cord extending out of it with several extensions on it as it headed into the building. "We should be ready to leave momentarily."

"I thank you. I'll get our forces packing up right now. Once you're done the data transfer I want to leave. I've had enough of this place." Talia responded.

"Yes Captain. It won't take long Captain." The man said as he walked to the data truck.

* * *

Minerva, the next day:  
It was about breakfast time when the pilots were having their morning meal. It had been a rough day yesterday for some of the crew, while others stayed on the ship. It took some time to transfer all the data and even more time to get back to Diocula. As a result, the people who were out there hit the hay as soon as they got back to their rooms. As the pilots ate Meyrin Hawke, someone who did not take part in the research mission, came up to their table.

"Guys, you're all needed on the bridge, right now." She said. Shinn looked at her.

"Needed on the bridge? After last night? What the hell is with them! I barely got any sleep!" Shinn complained.

"Shinn enough! Let's go!" Athrun ordered. Shinn looked at him with distaste, the skin below his eyes purple from being tired.

"Now now, let's all be calm. I'm sure there's a very good reason why you've all been called to the bridge." Heine said as the Minerva's five red suit pilots got up and walked to the bridge.

* * *

On the bridge:

The five pilots walked onto the bridge with Meyrin walking with them. Standing near the planning table was Captain Talia Gladys, Executive Officer Arthur Trine, and Admiral Kendan Westenfluss.

"Dad? What's this about?" Heine asked. Kendan raised his hand in a 'pause' motion.

"As you are all aware we have been planning a drop operation on Suez scheduled to take place soon." The Admiral said.

"Yes... is it being moved ahead of schedule?" Talia asked, indicating that she didn't even know of what Kendan was going to say. He turned to her and gave her a pissed off look.

"Quite! We're not even doing the drop operation anymore!" Kendan said sharply.

"We're not?" Athrun said.

"But... Suez is supposed to be..." Shinn said.

"I know... however... the Earth Alliance has decided to come at us with another nuclear strike. The Supreme Council has ordered that we send our brightest and best pilots to go and defend the PLANTs so that what happened last time is not allowed to repeat itself." Kendan explained.

"So... we're all being sent to the PLANTs?" Shinn asked, a surprised look on his face and the rest of the faces beloning to the Minerva's pilots.

"They are, not you. Since the Impulse is more or less tied to the Minerva and the Minerva's space booster is in Gibraltar, and since time is of the essence, we are only sending Athrun, Heine, Lunamaria, and Rey out into space. I'm sorry." He explained, saying 'sorry' in a fake tone, indicating that he wasn't.

"So... when do we leave?" Lunamaria asked.

"Your shuttles are leaving at thirteen hundred hours. I want you all to be ready then! Take all your personal belongings. I've made sure your mobile suits have been repaired and they will be going with you and you will be onboard the ships belonging to the Joule team. Commander Yzak will explain this in greater detail. Now move it! Every second we wait the Alliance gets closer to the PLANTs!" He ordered, nearly yelling, as the four pilots saluted him and left the bridge, Kendan walking behind them. As soon as the door was shut Talia turned to Shinn.

"I'm sorry that you're not going Shinn. As much as I hate to admit it he's right. The Impulse is more or less the Minerva's child, and it needs to stay close to it's mother. We'll all be sitting this one out." Talia said.

"Ya, it's okay then... huff... Why haven't we even gotten to Gibraltar yet? I mean wasn't that our inital objective?" Shinn asked.

"It was, but other things got in the way, Shinn. We'll probably be assigned to another mission while they're gone, something smaller and less of a hassle..." Talia said, trying to cheer up Shinn who had been emotionally smacked by Kendan Westenfluss. Unfortunately for the Minerva's Captain, she couldn't be more wrong when she described her ship's next mission...

As the episode finishes, the camera shifts to show Heaven's Base. Inside this location, deep down inside a hanger, is a machine that only serves one real purpose: To Destroy.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Ya so the Minerva's changing up a little. All of the red coats but Shinn are being transfered, leaving him alone. I wonder what will happen next? Hahaha! I know, you don't! Hahaha jkjkjkjk.

Anyway I went into a little more detail about the Extendeds, and if your observant of this tale, you can tell that both the Zaft forces and ORB contain information that the other wants. Shinn wants to know of SEED mode, and the new information from the Lodonia Lab is needed for Stella.


	28. Phase 28: Zaft on the Defensive

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

In case you did not know, I am also rewriting the GSD final battle. I suggest you check it out if you have not already. If you're wondering why updates have been delayed, there you go. Go to my profile and look up 'Battle to End All Battles' if you want to read it.

* * *

The episode begins with the camera travelling above a large body of water at a fast pace. Many birds can be seen flying around as the camera then tilts upwards to show a land mass in the distance. It then cuts to show that this land mass is the city of Diocula, and it looks to be around lunch time. All around the city people are enjoying themselves. People are walking around, conversing amongst one another, shopping at marketplaces, and generally having a good time. We then hear the voices of several citizens of Diocula as they discuss matters.

"It was amazing how Zaft was able to hold off the Earth Alliance forces."

"I'm glad we no longer have to live under the rule of the Alliance."

"But did you hear? The Archangel showed up and stopped the ORB forces. I can't believe their Princess is still alive. I hope she goes back to ORB soon."

"Agreed. Ever since she took charge of that nation several improvements were made. Not saying her father was a terrible ruler, but for a girl her age she is surprisingly skilled."

"Yes it was a shocker hearing that the Archangel survived. Heck, I nearly died when I saw it pop out of the water over a week ago. That was insane. To think that they were here hiding right in our sea!"

"Have you heard that Zaft is sending off a lot of their soldiers out into space? I wonder what all the hub -bubs about."

"I hear the Alliance is going to launch yet another all out assault on the PLANTs."

"Those monsters! The fiends!"

"I wouldn't worry. After all the PLANTs have those ships with that giant radiation laser on them to destroy the nuclear missiles."

"Yes but doesn't make you afraid of what would happen... if dare I say it, those ship's weapons were aimed at Earth?"

"How could you even suggest that? Chairman Gilbert Durandal is a good man! He wouldn't do that!"

"I guess so. I'll agree Durandal is a fine gentlemen in his own right. Trying to do what's best for the world."

* * *

The camera now shifts to show the Minerva docked at Diocula. The repairs to the Zaft vessel look to be nearly complete. At the same time you see workers ferverously working with their tools to fix the vessel. The camera now zooms in onto the flight pad of the ship that is behind the bridge tower. Captain Talia Gladys and Arthur Trine are talking to several members of the engineering crew, including the Chief Engineer.

"So you say the ship will be able to launch by the end of the day? Did I get that correct?" Talia asked in a low, calm tone.

"Yes ma'am. If we meet our deadline we'll be ready to start the engines and take off by nineteen hundred hours. However once we're done that it will take a bit to completely restock the ship." The Chief Engineer replied.

"Wait a second. Didn't you last tell us that the ship wouldn't be ready to launch until tomorrow?" Arthur asked, looking confused.

"Um... yes... we did... kinda." A random engineer responded.

"Yes I did tell you that Captain. However that was before the Admiral marched aboard and basically took every mobile suit off of the ship besides the Impulse. Because he did that we no longer needed to focus any efforts on repairing them and were able to speed up repairs to the Minerva itself." The Chief said.

"I see. Well then. That's good. We'll probably launch sometime after nineteen hundred hours. Although I like this city I want to get us on the road to Gibraltar as soon as we can. We can restock at Port Turkius. We're not critically low on any supplies right now." Talia said.

"Understood ma'am." The Chief Engineer said as everyone saluted each other.

* * *

Shinn could be seen in the Minerva's mess hall eating his lunch, alone. The pilot of the Minerva looked out the window he was sitting next to and saw several small craft designed to carry mobile suits and people take off and head into space. He counted four of them.

"I guess that's them. Although this does leave me by myself it also means I don't have to deal with that jackass Athrun Zala anymore... for the time being. Once their done defending the homeland I heard they'll be heading back to the ship. I guess I'll savour my freedom while I can. Hehe." Shinn said as he took a drink from a pop can that was sitting on the table next to him. "Although it's kind of annoying to not have Rey and Lunamaria around... an addition to the fact that Meyrin is going to be missing her sister."

* * *

On board one of the shuttles that would lead the four pilots taken from the Minerva into space:

Heine and Kendan Westenfluss sat next to each other, holding onto their seats as they were taken into space. Once they cleared the atmosphere a voice was heard over the intercom.

"We've just cleared Earth's Atmosphere. Please feel free to unbuckle your seat belts and walk around. That is all." The voice said as the two Westenflusses unbuckled themselves.

"Tell me father, are we being assigned to the Joule team for the time being? Or are we..." Heine asked, his father turning to face him.

"No. We were just lucky that Commander Yzak Joule's ships were in our area at the time and that they had lost some of their mobile suits in a previous skirmish with some ships. They're simply going to pick us up and take us to the PLANTs. From then on you, Athrun and those other two pilots..." Kendan tried to say as he was cut off by his son.

"Lunamaria Hawke and Rey Za Burrel. I'm surprised you don't remember Rey father." Heine turned his head.

"He was in the academy while I was recovering from my injuries that I took in the first war thanks to that damned ship." Kendan slammed his left fist on his armrest.

"I see. How long do you think we have until we get to the Voltaire and the Rousseau?" Heine asked.

"Should be about an hour or so. Once we're on board I have that hotheaded albino snit of a Commander take us back to the homeland at maximum thrust. It will then take a couple more hours to get to the PLANTs, and from then we'll have little time till the battle begins." Kendan explained.

"Understood, father. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Heine said as he got out of his chair.

* * *

Heaven's Base, Iceland:

A strong wind blows over the massive base that, at this point in time, is the most powerful stronghold that the Alliance has in Eurasia, even if it is not even connected to the main land mass. Snow is falling and grey blizzard clouds fill the sky. In one of the many hangers of the fortress you see an incredibly massive dark colored machine sitting on the floor with two massive feet. The view shifts upwards to show a control room in the higher levels of the hanger. Here you see the man in charge of Heaven's Base, Cody McGiligan standing with a smirk on his face looking at the machine as it is being moved outside, where a transport awaits it. The door to the control room opens up and you see the base's second in command, Mark Rempy, walk forward and begin to talk with his superior.

"Wait, I thought the GFAS-X1 Destroy gundams were used specifically for base defence purposes?" Mark asked, looking at the machine.

"Only this one is being transported. The other ones are staying in the base. We haven't actually had a chance to test this puppy out anywhere yet and have decided that now is the time." Cody replied.

"Test it on what? Where is it being sent?" Mark asked. His superior chuckled before replying.

"Haven't you heard? The people of Western Eurasia are starting to want to side with those damn dirty coordinators. We're transporting it to a location in central Eurasia... the Slavic region to be precise. This thing... AHAHAHAHAHAH! This thing will teach them a lesson they will not soon forget. Oh yes...and apparently they're assigning a sadistic little brat to pilot it. It'll be all over the news... I've even saved up some popcorn for when the rampage begins... and so should you." Cody said in a rather insane tone. Mark looked very shocked but at the same time remembered that the man he had to put up with every second of the day was incredibly sick minded.

"Oh... I see then. Well... that will certainly be fun to watch. See you later, I have other business to attend to." Mark said as he walked off, his last few words attempting to sound enthusiastic. 'I feel sorry for the many people who are going to die. The higher ups in the Alliance are... just pure evil. Yet at the same time I feel that Zaft is not as innocent as it is acting.' Mark thought. Back at the control module you could see Cody asking one of the soldiers who was sitting at a computer station a question.

"So what nut job did they ask to pilot this? I know we're not sending off any of our current Destroy test pilots over to where the Bonaparte is located to pilot this thing." Cody asked as a computer screen was brought up with a profile of a person on it as Cody looked at it. "What the hell that's just a kid? He'll have no idea how to pilot it... oh wait... he's one of THEM. This could be funny to watch unfold." Cody laughed as he looked at the medium length blue hair of the pilot with the name 'Auel Neider' written where the information for the name was. The camera then cuts to a couple minutes later outside as the transport takes off, several Windams guarding it.

* * *

In the vacuum of space you see the mobile suit transport shuttles fly towards the two Nazca-class vessels known as the Voltaire and the Rousseau that were sitting in there idle. Four of the shuttles enter one and the rest enter the other. We then see an image of several crew members from the Rousseau, including Commander Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman standing there as the passengers that were being transported aboard these shuttles get off and great them, everyone saluting each other as Yzak holds a 'trying to look happy but at the same time am pissed off on the inside' look on his face.

"Greetings, Admiral Westenfluss." Yzak said as he saluted the shorter man in a slightly unhappy tone.

"Ah, Yzak Joule. It's... nice to see you." Kendan said in a sarcastic tone as the rest of the passengers gathered behind him. Those passengers being Heine Westenfluss, Athrun Zala, Rey Za Burrel, and Lunamaria Hawke.

"We'll be heading back to the PLANTs in a moment. We just need to run one last check on one of the engines, it was damaged in the last battle." Yzak explained. Kendan looked mad.

"Get us going, right now. The Earth Alliance are coming at the PLANTs head on and we need to get there right this moment. I don't care for any engine malfunction!" Kendan ordered in a serious, bullying tone. Yzak clenched his fists and Dearka looked surprised.

"Yes sir..." Yzak said as he turned around and headed for the bridge, stopping and telling something to one of his crewmen as he did. "Make sure I don't get any nit picky complaints from him, got it?" Yzak whispered as he walked past the green suit on his way towards the ship's elevator. The green suited lady as well as several other soldiers went up to the Admiral and pilots and greeted them and took them on their way to some other portion of the ship. In the background you could see the Saviour, the Rey's DOM, Heine's GOUF, and Luna's ZAKU being taken out of their transports and docked into the ship's hanger.

"Kendan Westenfluss still picking on you, eh Yzak?" Dearka asked, looking at his friend.

"That bastard. Now I'll probably get in some hot water for not waiting until the engine diagnostic is complete! Ironic thing is that it was that same son of a bitch who taught you things like waiting until emergency checks are complete before heading out." Yzak punched the wall.

"Hey why did he never like you anyway?" Dearka asked.

"It was more or less the fact that I was better than his precious Athrun Zala in class. Swear to god Athrun has this thing where higher ups just like him for some reason. Our 'teacher' never liked me because we both knew I was the best but he never gave me credit for it. Until the final came up. Hehe, then I proved myself." Yzak said as the door opened and he floated onto the bridge.

"Commander?" The man in the black Zaft uniform sitting in the Captain's chair asked.

"Engines to maximum. Signal the Voltaire to follow. Take us home." Yzak ordered.

"But we're not..." The Captain tried to say.

"I KNOW! But unless you want the Admiral filling out a report on how we disobeyed orders while he was here we need to get going, now." Yzak ordered.

"Yes sir! Engines to maximum!" The Captain said as the Voltaire and Rousseau powered up their engines and began to move forward.

* * *

"Don't you think that was a little harsh father?" Heine asked as he and Kendan walked down the Rousseau's halls, the other pilots already being taken to their rooms.

"Eh, nothing will happen." Kendan waved his arm in an uncaring fashion. "We'll be fine. Just wanted to remind that hotheaded child who's in charge right now. I don't want to see any major screw ups during this mission."

"Understood, father." Heine responded as the green suit showed them to their individual rooms.

"Get some rest. You'll need it. That's an order." Kendan said as he entered his room.

"Yes father." Heine replied.

* * *

Zaft Military Headquarters:

The large, hollow, and cylindrical space station was in a panic as it prepared for the incoming attack. The Zaft forces were scrambling everything they had in an effort to stop this assault dead in it's tracks. They didn't want a repeat of what happened last time. High ranking officers gave orders to their subordinates. Covering their tracks and correcting the mistakes they made last time, they prepared for what could be expected. However at the same time there was something coming for them that could not be expected.

"Last time the Alliance forces came in from Polar Orbit. Make sure you double the patrols around there, and make sure you have any possible attack angle covered."

"Yes sir. The patrols at Polar Orbit have been notified and will keep a sharp eye out for anything that may come around."

"How many separate squadrons are we deploying to guard suspected attack angles that could be used to deploy mobile suits equipped with nuclear weapons?"

"Eighteen, sir. All consisting of higher ranking pilots in our most advanced machines."

"Last time we had two Nazca-class ships equipped with Neutron Stampeders. How many are we deploying this time around?"

"Four. One in each direction. All of them are being guarded by at least fifty mobile suits and five other vessels. They won't get us this time."

"How long until Commander Joule's vessels arrive? Where are they coming in from?"

"Four hours. They'll come in around fifteen minutes before the battle is expected to start."

"Has the Chairman attempted to contact the Earth Forces and call this battle off?"

"What? Are you insane? No way that's going to happen. Those bastard naturals are adamant about killing us all like we're livestock."

"Relax. Not every natural is that way."

"True. Unfortunately the one's who desire peace never gain power."

* * *

Captain Todaka's quarters, Takemikazuchi:

A knock was heard on the door as the Captain of ORB's most advanced vessel sat on the edge of his bed thinking about stuff. Whether he was contemplating the meaning of life or thinking about what he wanted for dinner was unknown as he turned his head towards the entrance.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's Cagalli. I want... to talk to you. If you're fine with that." Cagalli said from outside the room. Captain Todaka immediately stood up and prepared to salute the blonde Princess.

"Come right in." He said as the door opened and Cagalli walked inside slowly, the Captain saluting her and she saluting back.

"Please... sit down. I... I'm a bit bothered right now." Cagalli said as she sat in Todaka's computer chair.

"Princess... I don't mean to be blunt but if something's bothering you..."

"I know you're a Captain of a naval vessel, not a psychiatrist. However you lived in ORB for a long time, supported my father and probably met my father at least once... and I think you may have knew him better than I did... with me being all adventurous and such." Cagalli said, lowering her head.

"Yes, I knew what Lord Uzumi Nara Attha was like. I was... horrified when I learned that he and the other ministers..." Todaka tried to say but then when he saw the incredibly sad expression pasted on Cagalli's face he stopped.

"Yes... when he... killed himself and the rest of the cabinet at the time. Why would he do that?" Cagalli asked. Todaka sighed.

"Your father... was a great man... and although I know for a fact that even though you are not his biological daughter I know you carry some of his traits. Specifically... his honor and loyalty to something... and the desire to fight for what you believe in, no matter what. I think Lord Uzumi did what he did... so that you could carry out the process of reincarnating ORB after the Bloody Valentine War. At the same time he might have felt ashamed for letting that happen. For allowing his nation to ever get stuck in the situation it was, and for allowing the construction of the five gundams at Heliopolis to take place. He felt that he had done what he could have done, and now it was your turn to start again from anew." Todaka said.

"But... I'm so young. I honestly should have no right to lead our nation. I have little life experiences... sure I did have some people teach me about politics when I was younger, but my education in that regard was far from complete when everything happened. With what I've heard has happened... I feel as if I have failed."

"You are young, my Princess. Does that mean you should not lead our great nation? No."

"Tell me, Todaka. Is what I've been hearing about ORB... is it really, and honestly true? How poorly one part of our population is being treated?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately those things are true. Our nation has committed many sins in this war. However at the same time that doesn't mean we cannot repent for our actions. I'm sure that once you're back in control ORB will shine like it has never before. You've done so much good in the short amount of time you've been Chief Representative. You must remember that always."

"What do you mean! I've... failed as Chief Representative! I've failed to uphold our ideals and now look! Our nation... is responsible for the deaths of how many people? INNOCENT PEOPLE! All these things... they're my fault! MY FAULT!" Cagalli cried.

"Lady Cagalli you have to realize that although ORB has done terrible things in this war so far you did what you could and that's all anyone could ever expect of you. At the same time I must ask you to think about all that you did in the two years separating the first and second wars. How you allowed us to rise from the ashes." Todaka said as Cagalli looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Our nation... nearly died at the end of the first war. The Alliance attempted to chock the life out of us and when we fought back we nearly perished holding them off. When you came back after the battle of Yachin Due you had few things to work with besides dust and dirt; rubble and ash. Yet, look now. Our nation... has been reborn. Our economy is as strong as ever. Our military, although not as large as the one's belonging to the PLANTs or the Atlantic Federation, is incredibly well trained. Our technological capability makes us the envy of every other nation on Earth and in space. Who did this? Who is responsible? You are. If you even consider yourself slightly responsible for all the sins our nation has committed than you cannot deny that you are responsible for all the good it's done. You love ORB, my Princess. Right now as you are separated from it, your heart aches. I can tell. And although I think that Uzumi had more to teach you before he departed this world... I have a feeling that he left you something deep beneath all that dust and dirt that you can use to shine the light of our nation around the world and end this pointless conflict as you restore ORB to what it is and should be." Todaka said. Cagalli looked cheered up.

The camera then cuts to a secret and unknown location. All we see, in the dark, is what looks to be the upper torso, arms, and head of a gundam. As usual it is grey due to it's phase shift being deactivated however you can make out several distinct features about it. The suit appears to be outright bigger than a normal machine, and not bigger as in fat, but bigger as in you took a picture of gundam on microsoft word and stretched it using the controls on the corners to increase it's scale. The chest is average... and seems to resemble the Strike's with the two grey metal pieces sticking out on the front with the cockpit hatch in between them. The shoulders seem to be very broad and bulky, but thin out as they reach their edges.

On the right shoulder you see the ORB logo and on the left you see '01' written. On the arms you see what appears to be the top a shield... one on each arm. The head of the suit looks normal for a gundam, with what looks to be CIWS on the sides of the head and a single v-fin on the forehead with a large angle separating the two antenna, however it looks like the v-fin is not one single piece, as if there's something more to it. Where the two antenna meet you see what looks to be the usual 'jewel' on top of a gundam's head however it has something written on it in very small writing, and just above it was the usual square forehead camera. On the sides of the head you see two more antenna that shoot upwards at an angle, giving the head the illusion that it has a double v-fin on it's forehead.

However the most intriguing detail about this gundam is something that looks to be a large ring attached to the back of it, with a glass center that looks as if lightning is trapped in it. (Spoiler this ring is incredibly similar to the one mounted on one of the Izumo-class ships headed for the PLANTs, just smaller and having one last additional feature) However on the outside of the ring you see several metal devices mounted on it, and each of them looks like a flame in a sense. So that if you saw this ring in it's entirety, it would look like a hollow two dimensional sun, with seven 'flares' around it. (By flares I mean the thing's little kids put on a drawn sun to make it stand out from just being a yellow circle, except a little better drawn obviously.).

"Thank you, Captain Todaka. I just hope that we can get out of here soon. I just... feel so helpless right now. I want to help my people, but I cannot." Cagalli said as she got up and began to walk away.

* * *

Minerva:

The day looked to be winding down. The repair crews had finished their last minute adjustments to the ships hull and were packing up their stuff. The ship would be launching quickly and heading for Port Turkius, a city that had allied with Zaft after the destruction of Alliance base at the Gulnahan power station. From there the vessel would make a short stop to resupply before continuing on to Gibraltar. On the bridge of the ship Captain Talia Gladys and the rest of the bridge crew awaited the all clear from the engineering crew of the ship so that they could take off.

"Um, ma'am..." Arthur asked, turning towards Captain Gladys.

"What is it Arthur?" Talia asked her second in command.

"Just a question... why are we heading to Turkius to resupply the ship when we could do it here? I mean, wouldn't it make more sense?" Arthur asked.

"We would restock in Diocula if not for the battle that took place. Many were injured in that fight and needed to be taken care of. As it stands right now, restocking a vessel that is not critical on resources in a port that has it's hands full right now would just be a pain. In addition to this, Turkius is closer Suez, and I think that if the Earth Alliance does decide to perform some sort of double pronged attack on us, that's a likely target. We may not be on the front lines defending the PLANTs but at the very least we can do what we can from where we can be. Although intel has told us that there has been some activity in Heaven's Base, I doubt they will launch an assault from there. At the same time I'm interested as to if they've done something about the lab we discovered. Yes we did manage to copy their entire database and take it with us but they don't know that. In addition to this we only managed to take the database and a few tissue samples that day, due to time constraints. I think the Earth Alliance may try to destroy that lab. It's definitely a major skeleton in their closet and we just opened their closet door for all to see." Talia explained.

"Oh, okay then. Right ma'am." Arthur said.

"Captain I've just got a message from the repair crews. We're all clear to launch." Meyrin informed.

"Good. Bart, give me a weather report for the area west of Diocula." Talia ordered.

"Everything's clear Captain. The forecast calls for sunny sky's with a slight overcast. Nothing serious in the slightest ma'am." The radar operator reported.

"Good. Start the engines. The Minerva is preparing to take off." Talia ordered. Malik could be seen pressing buttons on his control panel as the Minerva's engines could be seen starting to power up.

"Engines online. All systems clear. Minerva is prepared for take off, Captain." Malik informed.

"Take us out. Deploy the main wings and ascend from water surface as soon as we're clear of the port. Set course for Port Turkius, maximum thrust." Talia ordered as the ship began to start moving forward, gaining speed. When the Minerva cleared the dock it sped up a little more as the camera shows a view underneath the ship as the main wings spread out before the Minerva begins to lift itself out of the Black Sea before turning to it's port and heading away from Diocula.

* * *

Shinn was sitting in his room as he felt the Minerva take off from the water. The black haired pilot had his head resting on the back of his hands as he looked up at the roof.

"Sometimes I wish Rey was the one who was chosen to pilot the Impulse. If anything it would mean I didn't have to sit here while those fiends attempt to commit genocide. No doubt nothing's going to happen while we're sitting around doing jack all. And then..." He leaned to his left in order to access his bedside drawer. Pulling the drawer open Shinn dug around until he pulled the metal Cagalli gave him out.

"For all we know we'll run into them and they'll give us trouble again... what the hell were they doing letting that... girl pilot the Gaia?" Shinn said. In all honesty the red eyed coordinator couldn't help but feel kind of guilty as he thought of Stella and how he used her Block Word on her after he found out what it did and what it could do to her.

"She's just a little girl and she might have her life taken away from her for some stupid and idiotic reason... reminds me of Mayu in a sense." Shinn thought as he pulled out the pink phone and began to flip through it's pictures. "I couldn't do anything to save my little sister... I can't do anything to help defend the millions of innocent people in the PLANTs right now, and now I have to live with the fact that I may have killed an attractive girl just by saying a few words. Damn my cursed life." Shinn said out loud before realizing something. 'Wait why the hell did I say attractive? Well... then again she did look kinda hot when I saw her...' Shinn thought.

* * *

Alliance command ship headed for the PLANTs:

The fleet was now getting close to the PLANTs and it was time to separate the main assault force from the ships carrying the nuclear weapons. On board an Agamemnon-class carrier an Earth Forces Admiral began spouting orders. Outside you could see the larger force begin to head in one direction and the other, smaller force head in a different direction. Among the smaller force of vessels was the Susano, the ORB vessel outfitted with the large ring mounted on the front of it was in the middle of their fleet. On board this vessel the crew had their doubts.

* * *

"Captain, may I ask you a personal question?" A bridge crew member asked, turning his chair around to face his commanding officer.

"Yes. What is it?" The man sitting in the Captain's chair looked at him and asked.

"Well... despite the fact that this... thing mounted on front of the ship is obstructing our view... do you think it's actually going to do what it's supposed to do? I mean... even though Morganroate built this thing and our scientific level exceeds the level of the PLANTs... I can't see anything happening other then this ship being destroyed any everyone on board it dying!" He said in a harsh tone. Some people on the bridge looked a little nervous as they heard this and you could hear whispers all over the place.

"Quiet!" The Captain ordered, slamming his fist on his arm rest as the talking stopped. "Your complaint is noted. I do not know if the device will actually work however what I do know is that you are a soldier and as such you are to not be concerned with death and whether or not something works, got it! If you didn't want to do something like this then why did you sign up for the military?" The Captain asked.

"I sighed up for the ORB military to uphold the nation's ideals! Not do this! I'm sorry Captain, but what we're going to try to do... it's unjustified!" The bridge crew member complained. Again whispers could be heard about ORB and it's ideals until the Captain calmed them down.

"Enough! I now how you feel. However our nation has decided to walk down this path and therefore it can't be helped. Let us hope that Lady Cagalli finds her way back to ORB and regains control of the government. Until then... I don't want to hear anymore nonsense about your petty emotional problems! Got it? And that applies to each and every one of you!" The Captain said in a stern voice.

"Yes sir!" The bridge crew responded.

'Lady Cagalli... our nation needs you more than ever. You are the soul of ORB given human form. With you gone our nation has lost it's way. As a soldier I wish to fight for my nation and see it be victorious... however I cannot agree with how we are being told to acquire victory. I wish to protect my homeland but at the cost of how many people? We should not be doing what we are doing... yet with our nation in the state that it's in... without a soul in the center of it, we are simply a tool to be used by those who wish to kill over petty differences. Although I value my life I sincerely hope that the device mounted on the front of this ship fails... for the sake of allowing the innocents living in the PLANTs to live on. I do not care if I die because of this... because as a soldier... I have already said that my life may be forfeit for a number of reasons.' The Captain thought as the vessel continued onwards, heading towards the PLANTs.

* * *

The Voltaire and the Rousseau headed for the PLANTs. Everything seemed to be going normal and nothing was acting out of the ordinary. However as the two ships began closing in on the PLANTs borders something terrible happened. The entire Rousseau shook violently for some unknown reason. The elevator door on the bridge opened up and the ships white shirt, Yzak Joule kicked himself off of a wall as he headed further into the bridge.

"What the hell happened? Give me a damage report? What's responsible for this?" Yzak demanded as his bridge crew went to work pressing buttons and making calls, trying to find out what was wrong.

"Thrust is decreasing out of the central engines. Sir we're losing speed." The ship's helmsman said.

"What?" Yzak said as he picked up the phone on the captain's chair and dialled a number. "What's happening down there? Why have we stopped?" The white haired man asked, clearing asking the ship's Chief Engineer what was up.

"Sir the engines are malfunctioning. We weren't able to finish the diagnostic and because of that we couldn't detect the problem until this happened. We're going to have to bring the ship to a complete stop for a while as we repair it. It appears to be a product of damage taken in the last battle we were in. Those Windams that..." The Chief Engineer reported.

"Sir the Voltaire is suffering from a similar problem." The communications officer announced.

"Yeah yeah I know. How long are we going to need to stop for?" Yzak asked.

"Umm... a couple of hours? If we do that we'll get her back up to full speed then for the time being."

"WE DON'T HAVE A COUPLE OF HOURS! THE EARTH FORCES ARE HEADING FOR THE PLANTS AS WE SPEAK AND WILL BE THERE IN NO TIME!" Yzak raged over the phone. 'That idiot... if he had let the engineers complete their diagnostic we wouldn't be in the position.' The white haired man thought.

"Commander... please calm down. Okay... I'll see what I can do. If you give me about fifteen minutes I can get some of the engines running. However we will only be able to put out enough thrust to achieve one third of the ship's maximum speed. We either do that or we wait for three hours and by then I'll have the engines up and running at maximum output." The Chief Engineer reported.

"Grr... hold on." Yzak said as he turned to the Rousseau's radar station. "How much time is left until the Earth Forces pass into PLANT space and the battle begins?" He asked the green suit who began looking at his console.

"Forty five minutes, sir." The radar operator reported. Yzak clenched his fists. The helmsman of the vessel turned to the white uniformed officer.

"Sir, if this battle is anything like the last one then we could manage to get back into PLANT territory at one third thrust while the battle is going on. However if we wait three hours I doubt we'll get to the PLANTs in time." The Rousseau's helmsman reported to Yzak.

'Dammit! We'll be entering the battle a little later and we'll be a little bit a ways from home. On the other hand we won't be able to fight at all if we wait for the engines to be fully repaired.' Yzak thought. "Alright, take your fifteen minutes and get both the Voltaire and Rousseau running at one third thrust. Better that we participate in the battle at all then not even fight." Yzak said.

"Yes sir." The Chief Engineer said.

"Signal the Voltaire to do the same. I'll be in my quarters. Tell me if something comes up." Yzak said as he floated towards the elevator but clenched his fists as the door opened and Admiral Kendan Westenfluss walked in.

"What is it? Why the hell have we stopped? I DEMAND AN EXPLANTATION!" The Admiral yelled. Yzak looked as if he wanted to back slap the shorter than average man right there.

"The engines broke. We're fixing them but we'll only have a third of our speed. Is that satisfactory, Admiral?" Yzak said in a condescending 'this is your fault' tone.

"What the hell? Why would your engineers allow such a thing to happen! If this was my ship..."

"Don't talk down to me, Admiral!" Yzak said as he walked real close to Kendan and looked down on him. "You were the one who gave the order to make a break for the PLANTs, not me!" Yzak yelled.

"How dare you! You should have known if the engines we're going to fail! You should have told me! It's your failure as a commander which has lead us into this mess, Yzak!" Kendan raged. Yzak looked as if he was going to _literally explode. _The commander of the Joule team then said one last sentence in a very low an angry voice.

"That's what we were trying to do, Admiral. You told us not too. You're responsible..." Kendan interrupted Yzak.

"I'm responsible? HAHAHA! No. I'm the superior officer, and I'm not even a crew member of either of these ships. Clearly you're in the wrong for not fixing this before I came aboard! I've had enough out of you and your blame shifting! Get this ship going as soon as possible!" Admiral Westenfluss ranted as both of them looked angrily in each others eyes. Yzak said nothing. "Well then, I'll head back to my room." He smirked as he headed back to the elevator, leaving Yzak to simmer a little. Down in the engine room you could see the Zaft soldiers engineers working hard to perform the band aid fix the thrusters of the Nazca-class. The Voltaire's crew doing the same.

'Just our luck. In the last battle they tried to do a sneak attack on our ships from behind and take out the engines. Didn't suffer a direct hit but did take some minor damage that we thought would be ignorable. Now... look what happened.' Yzak thought.

* * *

Guarding the PLANTs with a wall of ships and mobile suits you could see the Zaft forces preparing to defend their homeland from the Alliance. Unlike last time where older models dominated the battlefield you could see Zaft's newer models dot the area. There were more ZAKUs and GOUFs out there and you could even spot the occasional DOM floating around, however unlike Rey's custom DOM that was white, black, and purple, these ones were black, purple, and red. The Zaft forces waited anxiously in their seats as they waited for the Earth Alliance to pass into their borders and by doing that, declare the battle to be underway. Chairman Durandal had given a direct order to the military telling them not to attack the Alliance assault fleet until they entered the PLANTs borders for the sake of giving off a defensive stance. On the radar of the Gondwana you could see the Earth forces getting closer and closer to the borders until the first couple of vessels entered PLANT territory.

"Captain the Alliance vessels have entered our space." The radar operator reported. The Gondwana's Captain picked up his phone and began to announce something, his words heard by every Zaft soldier defending the PLANTs.

"This is the Captain of the Gondwana speaking. The Earth Alliance has now entered PLANT space. I am now giving the order to open fire on them as of now! Go fourth and defend the homeland!" He said with vigour as the Zaft mobile suits began to move forward.

On the bridge of an Alliance carrier you could see their forces getting ready to open fire as well.

"All vessels commence firing! For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" The Captain ordered as the Alliance forces began to move forward. Ships from both sides began to open fire with their main cannons and mobile suits from each side collided in the center, creating a massive area of destruction as Windams fired beam rifles, ZAKUs threw axes, GOUFs swung around their whips, DOMs fired their bazookas, and missiles from each side intercepted each other.

* * *

Chairman Durandal's office:

Gilbert Durandal sat in his chair relaxing when one of his intercoms went online.

"Sir the battle has just begun. Our forces have engaged the Earth Alliance fleet." The person on the other end said. Durandal simply moved closer to his intercom and pressed a button on it.

"Good. Has there been any sign of a fleet carrying nuclear weapons?" He asked.

"Not yet. However we're keeping a close eye on everything."

"How are our forces holding up? How large is the Alliance fleet?"

"This fleet is around as large as the last assault force."

"Good. Inform me when something comes up. Make sure the Stampeders are on standby."

"Yes sir." The man said as the line was cut.

'Maybe they're just doing the same thing they tried last time. However I have to wonder if they have a trick up their sleeve? Even so... what could that trick be?' Durandal thought.

* * *

The Minerva was flying through the air to the west of Diocula. The bridge crew was standing by, bored.

"Ma'am. I've just got a report. Our defensive forces have just engaged the Alliance fleet." Meyrin said.

"Understood. Let's hope they manage to push them back." Talia said before turning to Bart. "How long until we get to Port Turkius?" She asked.

"Matter of hours. We're about to pass over that lab right now, Captain." Bart informed as he console began to beep.

"What is it?" Talia asked, hearing the sound. The radar operator scrambled to find out what was happening.  
"What the... Captain we're detecting around twelve mobile suits incoming. Distance ten thousand! It looks like they're headed for the lab!" Bart reported. Talia gasped a little but then regained herself.

"Lower the bridge. Bring the ship to condition red! Have the Impulse launch." Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" The bridge crew responded as the bridge was lowered.

"Activate CIWS, Tristans and Isolde. Launchers two and three, load Dispars." Arthur ordered as the Isolde was raised and extended, the missile launchers opened, and the Tristans activated.

* * *

Shinn was sitting on his bed looking at the piece of shell Stella gave him when he heard Meyrin's voice.

"Going to condition red! Going to condition red! All pilots are to report to their machines immediately! I repeat: All pilots are to standby in their machines!" The younger Hawke sister said.

'By all pilots they mean me... whatever. At least I'll be able to fight something instead of sit around!' Shinn thought as he got up and ran out the door, putting the shell on his bedside.

* * *

"What kind of machines are they? Bart?" Talia asked.

"All Jet Windams. Each of them is equipped with what appears to be an extra battery pack." Bart reported.

"So they decided to give them some more power so their ship didn't have to come out as far. Smart move..." Talia said.

"Shinn has just entered the Core Splendor and is preparing to launch." Meyrin reported.

"Good." Talia responded.

* * *

The central catapult of the Minerva opened up as the Core Splendor was raised on it's platform and prepared to launch.

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, launching!" Shinn announced as the cockpit section of the Impulse was launched, the chest flyer, leg flyer, and then Force Silhouette coming after him. The four pieces then combined into the Impulse as it expanded it's large shield and pulled out it's beam rifle.

"Wait... we're next to the lab..." Shinn said as he noticed the Lodonia lab below him. "That means... the bastards! Trying to cover their tracks! I won't let them get near this place!" Shinn raged as he thrusted away from the Minerva at the incoming Windams.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing?" Talia asked as she noticed the Force Impulse fly off. "Tell him to get back here! He needs to stay close to the ship!" Talia ordered.

"Shinn! Get back here!" Meyrin screamed into her microphone at Shinn.

"No. I won't let those bastards get close to that lab! I won't let them destroy the evidence of their sin!" Shinn said as he cut the line. Talia then sighed as she slammed her fist on her armrest.

'Sometimes... Shinn... sometimes...' She thought. "Ten to port, follow the Impulse. Prepare to open fire upon the approaching Windams." Talia ordered.

* * *

"AHHH!" Shinn yelled as he closed in on the twelve Windams, the mobile suits opening fire on him as he raised his shield to block the beam rifle shots. The Impulse then stuck it's beam rifle into the hole in the side of it's shield and fired a shot which took out one Windam, breaking the cockpit. The hotheaded pilot then attempted to fire upon the enemy suits, but he was outnumber by a factor of eleven. Even though Shinn was an excellent pilot, he was in trouble. "Dammit!" He yelled as he took out his second Windam, the Alliance pilots seeming to prefer attacking from a range rather than close in. One Windam got behind Shinn and fired his beam rifle as the Impulse turned around and blocked the shot with it's shield before firing back and taking out the Windam's beam rifle as the enemy suit unleashed all of the missiles held in it's wings at Shinn.

"Shit! I can't shoot them all down in time!" Shinn said as he heard his monitor beep before dodging a beam rifle shot from a Windam that was behind him. "That's it!" Shinn said as he turned around and headed for that Windam, the missiles following him as he blocked shot after shot and approached the Windam. It looked as if the missiles would hit the Impulse but just as the projectiles closed in on Shinn he flew by the enemy Windam, grabbed it by the arm, and then got behind hit and kicked it into the incoming missiles. Shinn then saw the Windam that fired the missiles coming after him with both of it's beam sabers drawn as the other eight continued to shoot at him with beam fire, the red suit dodging the fire as he tried to take out the incoming Windam.

"GAH!" The pilot of the Windam yelled as he approached the Impulse which had stored it's beam rifle on it's back skirt and drawn one of it's beam sabers. He then swung down with left hand as Shinn blocked with his shield and then attempted to swung at a different angle with his right hand.

"Err!" Shinn groaned as he moved his left arm to the side, causing his shield to bash the Windam and deflect it's swing as he swung down with his own beam saber, cutting the right handed saber of the enemy Windam at the hilt.

"Well then take this!" The enemy Windam pilot yelled as he pulled out one of his Mk315 "Stiletto" Rocket-propelled Anti-armor Penetrators and threw it at Shinn, the Impulse blocking with it's shield. However at the same time the Stiletto exploded and took out the Impulse's shield as Shinn pulled out one of the Impulse's M71-AAK "Folding Razor" anti-armor knifes with his now free hand before thrusting it in the Windam's cockpit, destroying the suit before backing off. Shinn then dodged more beam rifle fire, which was difficult now that he didn't have a shield, before he noticed the Minerva closing as well as two of the remaining eight Windams heading for the lab.

"You're not destroying that!" Shinn said as he tried to take aim with his beam rifle, but couldn't get off a clear shot with all the extra evading he needed to do without his shield. However he then saw an opening between all the firing and aimed his beam rifle. "Take this!" Shinn tried to fire. "Shit!" He yelled as a green beam rifle shot pieced his own weapon and destroyed it.

"Got ya, you little prick!" A Windam pilot yelled as he fired his own beam rifle at Shinn.

"AHH! Damn you to hell!" Shinn yelled as he pulled out both of his beam sabers and came at the Windam, evading shots from left to right as he closed in and destroyed the suit. However at the same time he noticed incoming missiles from the remaining five attacking Windams and realized that he couldn't do anything due to his lack of a ranged weapon. "Shit!" Shinn yelled.

* * *

"Shinn!" Meyrin yelled aboard the bridge of the Minerva.

"What is it?" Talia asked.

"He's lost his shield and beam rifle and there's a swarm of enemy missiles heading for him!" Meyrin added. Talia clenched her fists.

"Ma'am two of the enemy Windams are flying past us. They're headed for the lab!" Bart informed.

'Dammit! That kid's in trouble and that lab may get destroyed. What do it do?'

"Ahh!" Shinn tried to move back as the missiles headed for the Impulse, closing in as the black eyed boy had a look of terror on his face.

* * *

Alliance nuclear assault fleet:

"Have the main force cleared enough of a path yet?" The Captain of the leading Agamemnon-class ship asked.

"Yes they have sir. In addition to this all ships report ready."

"Good advance forward. Have the Susano standby with it's 'device' and have the diversionary missile teams prepare to sortie." The Captain ordered.

"Sir!"


	29. Phase 29: Anger, Injury, Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

Just an update. For those of you who have read Battle to End All Battles (and why would you not its awesome. Read and review =D) and are wondering how the updates are going to go, I'll tell you. I plan to have the first part of Humanity's Fate done in 30 phases. That means that it's this chapter and 30 and then this fanfic is done. Humanity's Fate itself is not complete... I still have the two different end plots to make. So I'm going to get this phase and phase 30 done and then Battle to End All Battles will have it's 'final plus' chapter and it's justification chapter done. Then when I make phase 31 (phase one of plot A), you'll see a new fanfic come up. I hope I've informed you. Thank you wonderful readers. Anyway, onto phase 29.

* * *

The Impulse gundam flew back as the missiles from the Jet Windams closed in on it, getting closer and closer. Shinn Asuka had a look of pure terror on his face as he tried to get away. However, as he did he remembered the words of three different women. Each of which he knew about, and each of which he cared about and placed significance in one way or another.

_"You... you... you're only around sixteen years old. You're not even grown up yet! You have your entire life ahead of you! You have the chance to have many good experiences with your friends. You have the chance to fight for what you believe in. When you're all done all of that, when your play time is all over, then you can settle down with a beautiful woman and have your own children."_ The black haired pilot remembered hearing the Princess of ORB tell him the morning after he literally tried to kill her, Cagalli talking him out of it and to an extent, setting him straight for a bit. He words gave him the strength he needed and the resolve to live that allowed him to activate his SEED mode for the first time ever versus the Alliance's Zamza-zah mobile armor. The pilot of the Impulse then remembered part of a conversation he had around two to three weeks ago.

_"I see. So is there anything about her?" Shinn asked._

_"Huh?"_

_"Like parents?"_

_"What are parents?" Stella said._

_"What?" Shinn and Cagalli both said in unison at that._

_"You don't know what parents are?" Shinn asked, incredibly surprised._

_"Nope." Stella said. _

He was reminded of Stella and how she didn't even know what the word 'parents' meant. To him and the Princess of ORB who was with him and the Extended girl at the time, this was a major shocker. He then remembered why Stella didn't know of parents, and this experience would set his anger a flare.

_"Although the Alliance and Blue Cosmos detest genetic manipulation it is now apparent that they are not above creating living weapons via the use of drugs or... other methods." Talia said._

_"How dare they! The... the hypocrites!" Heine blurted out, clenching his fist._

_"I can't believe it... humans who exist only to fight. This is their... experimental... production facility..." Talia said. "With drugs and other means they were able to reconstruct and enhance their bodies, enabling them to compete against coordinators. They were then subjected to the most brutal testing imaginable. Those who didn't show adequate combat abilities, or who couldn't keep up, were discarded... That's the kind of place this was." She flipped through the profiles. "All these... children..."_

Time seemed to freeze a little as the pilot of the Impulse remembered all these thoughts. And then, as the bridge crew of the Minerva sat at the edge of their seat wondering if their ace would make it out of that situation alive while they themselves were still a little too far away to do much to help him, Shinn made a vow to himself.

'I am not letting these fiends destroy that lab. I am not going to let them get away with what they've done to people like Stella.' Shinn thought. He then screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I AM NOT GOING TO DIE AND YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH COVERING YOUR TRACKS AND TRYING TO COVER UP THE EVIDENCE OF YOUR WRONG DOINGS! YOU WILL KNOW JUSTICE THIS DAY YOU SICK BARBARIANS!" The red eyed coordinator yelled as a red SEED exploded in his eyes and he entered SEED mode. Outside the missiles were incredibly close to hitting the Impulse when Shinn made his move. The Impulse gundam detached it's Chest Flyer and Force Silhouette as the rest of the suit headed for the green forest ground. The missiles hit the Chest Flyer and exploded, however at the same time Shinn was safe and all the missiles that came at him were destroyed. The Windams then broke out their beam rifles and began to open fire upon Shinn.

"Dammit! Take out that mobile suit now!" A Windam pilot yelled as he fired off a couple of shots from his beam rifle at Shinn. The Impulse, now only consisting of it's Core Splendor and Leg Flyer landed on the ground and then was leaping backwards to the left and right, sidestepping and avoid each and every shot. Shinn could be seen in his cockpit with a look of pure determination and anger on his face and in his SEED mode eyes and he piloted the machine.

* * *

"Shinn... what the..." Talia said from the bridge of the Minerva, her face in a state of awe.

"What the... hahahahahaha!" Arthur laughed as the bridge crew watched Shinn from one of their camera that was zoomed away from the Impulse and Windams.

"Arthur shut it! This is no time for laughing!" Talia ordered.

"Uh... yes ma'am..." Arthur said in a defeated voice as one of the monitors activated and the red eyed pilot himself appear on one of the communications screens.

"Minerva send out the extra Chest Flyer and the Sword Silhouette!" Shinn demanded.

"Umm... right. Right on it!" Meyrin said as the camera cuts to show the central catapult raise up one of it's platforms equipped with a Chest Flyer and launch it before another platform is raised up and the Sword Silhouette is launched.

"Are you alright, Shinn?" Talia asked.

"I'm fine. I can't fight them but I won't get hit." Shinn responded as the Impulse lept behind itself and to the right as it dodged more beam rifle fire, the pilots of the remaining five attacking Alliance mobile suits.

"Good. Arthur back him up while he equips the Chest Flyer and Sword Silhouette." Talia ordered.

"Isolde, fire!" Arthur yelled as the Minerva fired off it's triple beam cannon, getting the attention of the Alliance pilots.

* * *

"Damn that ship!" A Windam pilot said.

"Let's get it! That kid can't do jack to stop us!"

"Yeah! Down you go!" The pilots said as they headed for the Minerva.

"I'll watch him to make sure he doesn't pull anything on us!" One pilot said as he continued to pursue Shinn.

* * *

"Launchers one and four, Dispars, fire!" Arthur ordered as the Minerva fired off missiles in order to force the enemy pilots to have to focus on taking them out while Shinn reequipped.

"Ten to starboard! Evade the incoming fire Malik! Bring us closer to Shinn." Talia ordered as the Minerva began to turn.

* * *

The Impulse could now be seen preparing to receive it's torso and Silhouette as the one enemy Windam closed in on Shinn, playing the game of 'shoot the half put together gundam and have it dodge each and every attack you throw at it.'

"What? Dammit! No you don't!" The Windam pilot yelled as he tried to go after the incoming flyers from the Minerva with his beam saber, hoping to outright piece them and take them out.

"Shit! He's going to try to destroy my parts!" Shinn said as he watched the Windam go after his stuff.

"Hehe... with these out you won't be able to fight back. It won't matter if it takes ten shots or ten thousand shots to take you out." The Windam pilot said as he was about to stab the Chest Flyer with his beam saber. "Say goodbye to your... OW!" He screamed in pain as the half complete Impulse gundam could be seen kicking his mobile suit in it's Striker pack from behind as Shinn jumped up into the air. "Dammit!" The pilot raged as his mobile suit then flew to the ground after losing its wings. The Impulse could then be seen combining with it's Chest Flyer and Sword Silhouette to form the Sword Impulse, the color scheme switching to a reddish/orange and white color scheme as Shinn quickly grabbed one of his MMI-710 "Excalibur" anti-ship swords and then went after the fallen Windam, an incredibly angry look on his face.

"AH!" The Windam pilot yelled as he saw the Impulse coming after him.

"No mercy for you bastards considering what you've done to people like... her!" Shinn said as the Impulse stood above the Windam which was lying on the ground and pieced it's cockpit directly with it's massive beam sword before the Alliance machine exploded and Shinn flew up into the air, Meyrin contacting him.

"Uh... Shinn we could use some help here. In case you've forgot there's still some Windams coming at us and two of them at that lab... ugh.." Meyrin groaned as the Minerva shook from a shot hitting it.

"Right! On my way!" Shinn said as the Impulse flew towards its mother ship.

* * *

"Tristans, fire!" Arthur yelled as the Minerva fired it's double beam cannons, taking out one of the remaining four Windams.

"How far away is Shinn? Did he transform alright?" Talia asked.

"He's coming right now. Yes the Impulse was safely able to combine with the Chest Flyer and Sword Silhouette." Meyrin informed.

"AHHH!" Shinn yelled as the Impulse closed in on the Minerva and whipped out one of it's beam boomerangs, taking out one of the three remaining Windams.

"Shit! Jamie!" One of the pilots yelled.

"Dammit! Kyle failed! Get him!" The other Windam pilot yelled as he tried to pull out one of his Anti-Armor Penetrators and whipped it at Shinn.

"You're not pulling that trick again!" Shinn raged as the Impulse pulled out it's remaining dagger and literally threw it at the Windam's. Both pieces of metal were small and it looked as if it would be very difficult for any pilot to manage to land a hit with what little time he had. Despite all this the Folding Razor from the Sword Impulse managed to hit the Stiletto from the Windam, causing it to explode as the Sword Impulse came at the Windam full on with one of it's Excaliburs in hand.

"What the..." The Windam pilot said.

"AHH!" Shinn raged as he pieced the cockpit of the Windam with his sword and flew upwards, splitting the mobile suit from the point of penetration upwards as it exploded. "One bastard left!" Shinn said as he began to go after the last suit.

"Oh no... OH NO!" The pilot yelled as he saw the Impulse coming after him and pulled out his beam rifle and moved backwards as he fired. The Impulse could then be seen turning it's head slightly or raising it's arm just a little bit as Shinn dodged the attack and closed in, finishing the deal.

"Done. Now for the..." Shinn tried to say as Talia appeared on one of the Impulse's screens.

"Good now come back to the ship." The Captain said.

"Weren't there still two of them. I want to take them out. Go on ahead... I'll catch up." Shinn said.

"Are you sure? What if something happens?" The Captain asked.

"Nothing will happen. And I'm making sure that lab survives so that all can see what those twisted people have done!" Shinn said. Talia sighed.

"Fine then. Be back soon. Malik, get us back on course to Port Turkius at 40% of thrust." Talia ordered. Shinn nodded as the line was cut and went in the opposite direction of the Minerva.

'Those bastards...' He thought as the Impulse raced towards the Lodonia laboratory.

* * *

The smaller force consisting of Agamemnon-class and Izumo-class ships were approaching the PLANTs from a different angle. On board the leading Alliance ship, the commanding officer began giving orders.

"Launch the mobile suits carrying the decoy mobile suits and have the Susano move up front and prepare to power up it's disk. Have the mobile suits carrying the real nuclear missiles standby for sortie. We'll have them sortie once Zaft is about to fire their Neutron Stampeder." He ordered as the fleet began to launch Daggers equipped with missile launchers that had the symbol indicating that they were nuclear weapons on them.

"Engines to maximum. Bring up ahead of the rest of the fleet. Power up the deflector disk. Standby for gamma ray cancellation." The Captain of the Susano ordered as his crew carried out their orders. On one of the officers control panels you could see a diagram of the massive disk and several gauges indicating various things fill up. At the same time you could see one big button that said 'All Cancellation' on it. The Susano moved forward as the Daggers flew by it.

Off in the distance you could see several Zaft suits standing by and waiting. Their pilots saw the incoming machines and saw the labels on the devices that they were carrying.

"Damn them. Those arrogant naturals! We'll teach them!" A pilot said as he pressed some buttons on his console to open communications. "Gondwana this is Sextilis border watch..."

* * *

Gondwana bridge:

The bridge crew, although expecting this to happen, was in a frenzy to deploy forces to fend of the Alliance nukes.

"From Sextilis?"

"That's facing Earth."

"Which Stampeder is closest to the missiles? Have it deployed. No, belay that, have ALL the Stampeders deploy to that location right now."

"Stampeder three is in position. The rest of them won't be able to make it in time."

"How many nuclear missiles are there? How many of our forces are nearby?"

"It won't matter how many of our forces are nearby if we wipe them all out with the Stampeder."

"But what if we don't? Remember what happened last time? Deploy available mobile suits to the Sextilis border!"

"That will be difficult. The Alliance is doing a good job of keeping our main force locked up in battle. Still, it will be doable."

"Someone alert the Chairman of this!"

"We already have. Stampeder Three is on it's way. Relax people if we know something about those damned naturals it's that they will come at you with stupid tactics many times."

* * *

Stampeder Three Bridge:

"Incoming enemy mobile suits equipped with nuclear missile launchers!" A man aboard the bridge alerted.

"Power to the Neutron Stampeder. Prepare to fire upon my command." The Captain said. The console where the Stampeder would be controlled from was showing gauges that were being powered up.

"All systems fully functional. Status normal. Terminals one through five are reading okay levels. Operation time is seven seconds. Grid is tracking target." The operator alerted. Outside you could see the Daggers fire their fake missiles and then spread out. The mobile suits were spreading out however the missiles were clumped up and heading for the PLANTs.

"The Daggers have launched their missiles. Captain!"

"Fire!" The Captain of Stampeder Three said as the modified Nazca-class ship fired off it's massive purple and grey gamma ray burst. As the ray hit the missiles they exploded but it was clear that the explosion was not on par with that of a nuclear blast.

* * *

"The Zaft vessel has activated it's Neutron Stampeder. Incoming gamma ray radiation wave! Direction: 0, 0, 0!" An officer on board the Susano announced.

"Activate the Deflector Disk! All Canceler, go!" The Captain ordered as the disk on the bow of the Susano began to glow an incredibly bright yellow color. The stuff that looked as if it was lightening trapped in the disk began to glow blue and soon a large circle of light expanded outwards from the disk. The camera then cuts to show an aerial view of the battle, the massive gamma ray beam blitz towards the yellow circle and hit it. However, it then shows the radiation beam stop and look as if it hit something it could not pass through. A massive explosion of blue light then fills the space around the area where the gamma ray collided with the yellow barrier.

* * *

Gilbert Durandal was in his office looking at the battle. Noticing the blinding blue light from his screen he got out of his chair and walked towards his massive monitor.

"What the hell..." He said as he looked at the image. Then, very slowly, the blue light faded and off in the distance you could see the yellow barrier fade as the Susano and the rest of the Alliance and ORB vessels remained behind where it was, completely and utterly unscathed in the slightest. "How did they? What kind of device is that?" Gilbert ran over to his desk and picked up his phone.

"Sir?"

"What the hell was that? How the hell did they block the Neutron Stampeder?"  
"Sir it's unknown... We'd have to capture that ship and dismantle that device."

"Whatever. Send all available mobile suits to Sextilis! Those blasts could not have been nuclear missiles, which means..." The volume of Gilbert Durandal's voice lowered as he realized what was about to happen.

* * *

"Now, deploy the real nuclear missiles! For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" The Captain of the leading Agamemnon-class ship ordered.

"Yes sir!" His crew responded as more Daggers equipped with nuclear missile launchers headed past the fleet and towards the PLANTs...

* * *

In the meantime Shinn was headed for the Lodonia laboratory at full speed. Since the Impulse was an actual gundam and not some cheap mass production model the Zaft pilot found his way to the lab just after the two Windams made it there and began to go to town on the lab.

"You bastards! How dare you try to play innocent by destroying the evidence and covering up your tracks!" Shinn said as he pulled out his two massive anti-ship swords. "You're the ones who tortured and twisted countless innocents..." Shinn said as he ran up to one of the Windams and swung down on it with both his swords, breaking off it's wings and it's arms.

"Ah... ahh...!" The Alliance soldier screamed as his suit was heavily damaged.

"Yet at the same time you attempt to kill millions more based upon something that was done to them before they were born... how despicable. HOW DESPICABLE AND TWISTED AND WRONG!" Shinn said as he was about to impale the cockpit of the Windam when he had to jump to the right to avoid taking a hit from the other Windam. "GRRRR." Shinn said as he sheathed one of his anti-ship swords and pulled out his beam rifle and blocked another incoming shot with his shield before he destroyed the beam rifle on the other undamaged Windam before turning his attention back to the one he was attacking and went after it. "You think you can get away? You think that you shouldn't be held accountable for the atrocity's you've committed? Well too bad!" Shinn said as the Sword Impulse lept up into the air and when it landed it thrust it's massive sword into the Windam from the head down before backing up as the suit exploded.

"Paul... oh shit this is getting out of hand. We were just told to... AHH!" The other Windam pilot tried to fly away as Shinn turned his attention back to him.

"You're not getting away." The red eyed coordinator yelled as he threw one of his boomerangs at the Windam and destroyed it's backpack, causing it to fall. Shinn then ran at the enemy suit while spouting hatred about the Alliance. "People like her... who didn't ever have a chance. Who don't even know what parents are... it's sickening and it's the Alliance's fault! She may die... because of what has been done to her in order to make her a living weapon. She may die when she has her whole life ahead of her and never chose such a cruel fate!" Shinn said as he finished off the last Windam with his Excalibur. Breathing heavily the pilot of the Impulse regained himself, his temper slowly dropping. 'Now... back to the ship.' Shinn thought as he began to fly back to his mother ship. 'Those bastards... for what they've done... they deserved to die.'

* * *

Gondwana bridge:

"Divert all available mobile suits to Sextilis this instant! We need to take out those nukes right now! This is now priority number one!" An officer said as the large space carrier was in a panic. Nobody had expected that ORB would be able to create a weapon capable of outright canceling a blast from one of Zaft's neutron stampeders.

"Sir we're having trouble with that. The main Alliance force is doing literally everything in their power to prevent our suits from getting over to Sextilis. Sir it's only a matter of time."

"What do you mean it's only a matter of time! There's got to be someone out there!"

* * *

The Alliance Daggers equipped with nuclear missiles headed for the PLANTs as fast as they could. Looks of madness and murder occupied the faces of the pilots as they held their fingers on the triggers,, waiting to fire. On board the leading Agamemnon-class ship the Captain had a look of pure evil on his face as he saw the nuclear missiles get closer to the homeland of the coordinators.

"We win... you space freaks." He said. Suddenly, one of his officers announced something.

"Sir we have incoming! One ZAKU, one GOUF, one DOM, and three gundams in coming from Earth's direction. Gundam's identified as the Duel, Buster, and Saviour."

"WHAT? Intercept them! Don't let them shoot down even one nuclear device!" The Captain ordered as he slammed his fist on his arm rest.

* * *

Approaching the Daggers headed for the PLANTs were the mobile suits from the Voltaire. The six of them headed for the area as fast as they could.

"Come on you guys. We can't let even one of them hit the PLANTs!" Yzak said as he rushed ahead of the rest of the pack, the Duel holding it's beam rifle in it's right hand and just waiting to fire.

"Hey don't go too far ahead they might try pick you..." Athrun tried to say.

"Shut up!" The white haired man said as the Duel opened fire upon the Daggers while still getting closer. Dearka could be seen sighing. It didn't take long for the Daggers to take notice of the gundams and when they did they stepped up their gain.

"Hey what the..."

"More reinforcements? Guys let's split up so we don't take each other out in a chain reaction!" One pilot said as the Daggers began to spread out.

"AHHH!" Lunamaria said as she fired her beam cannon at the enemy suits, taking out three of them in a single hit. "Yes!"

"Nice moves girl, but watch this!" Dearka yelled as the Buster combined it's two weapons into the massive beam shotgun and fired it, taking out several machines.

* * *

"Dammit! Send more mobile suits to take those guys out! We've already lost eight nuclear missiles!" The Captain on board the Alliance's flagship ordered.

"Yes sir. We're sending reinforcements over there right now."

"Good. Tell the Daggers to try to ignore them and just make a run for their targets." The Captain commanded.

"Hey heads up!" Rey said as the DOM fired it's beam rifle at an incoming Windam that was about to take a shot at Lunamaria.

"Phew... thanks Rey." Luna said.

"Reinforcements? Dammit!" Athrun said as the Saviour shot it's rifle at an enemy Dagger equipped with a nuke, taking it out.

"Hey you two. You're more used to space combat right now so you guys handle them. We'll keep the nukes at bay." Heine said.

"What? No!" Yzak raged.

"Do it! As a member of FAITH I order you. You guys have been in space for longer than we have." Heine added.

"I agree with Heine. You guys cover us while we take out the nukes." Athrun said. In his cockpit Yzak Joule could be seen with a usual face of anger as the Duel and the Buster turned to head off incoming Alliance machines, the Savior, DOM, GOUF, and ZAKU trying to finish off the nukes.

"Don't take me lightly! You don't know who you're dealing with!" Yzak said as the Duel strafed to avoid an incoming Windam that was flying right at it before firing his "Shiva" 115mm Rail gun at it and destroying it. The Buster could be seen firing it's missiles and beam weapons as Dearka swerved to avoid fire.

"Guys stop fooling around they're getting too close for comfort right now." Rey warned as the DOM fired it's beam rifle.

"And it'll only get worse once they get in range and fire their missiles! Those things are fast!" Heine said.

"Dammit! I'm going to get up closer!" Athrun said as the Savior switched to mobile armor mode and flew closer to the PLANTs.

"How dare you try to kill all these people!" Lunamaria said as she fired another round from her M1500 "Orthos" beam cannon incoming Daggers, taking them out.

"Alright guys! For the preservation of our blue and pure world! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A pilot of a Dagger yelled as he pressed a button on his controls and fired his nuclear missile at the PLANTs, his remaining friends following.

"Dammit! We've got little time left!" Athrun raged as a green SEED exploded in his eyes as he activated his SEED mode while filled with the resolve to save the PLANTs.

"GAH! Damn these arrogant Earth Alliance scum! They'll learn not to mess with Heine Westenfluss!" The FAITH pilot said as a green SEED exploded in his eyes as well.

"Focus everyone. The task at hand is one of great difficulty. The stakes are very high. However, we shall prevail!" Rey said as a blue SEED exploded in his eyes as he activated SEED mode for the first time.

"There are so many innocent people living in the PLANTs. Only somebody who is incredibly sick minded would want to end so many lives! They'll pay! Eat beam cannon!" Luna yelled as a blue SEED exploded in her eyes, causing her to go into SEED mode. The four pilots, three of whom had finally activated their SEED modes for the first time ever were now filled to the psychological brim with the desire to protect the PLANTs and destroy the Alliance's nuclear missiles. As the missiles headed for the PLANTs Lunamaria, who was in the back, fired off her massive beam cannon, landing incredibly accurate shots. Rey and Heine could be seen firing off their beam weaponry at passing nukes, taking out WMD after WMD. In the front Athrun made sure that no missile managed to get by him as the Savior flew around firing it's two M106 "Amfortas" Plasma Beam Cannons. Together the four of them managed to take out every single nuclear missile that was headed for the PLANTs... except one.

"Athrun! You missed one behind you!" Heine yelled.

"We missed it! It came from a different angle!" Rey warned as he watched the Saviour shoot down two missiles but at the same time one flew by it from the right from a different direction. It looked as if the Savior would be able to intercept it though if it flew right at it.

"Dammit!" Athrun switched into mobile armor form and began to fly at the missile, firing his beam weaponry. However at the same time he couldn't manage to land a direct hit, but for some odd and unlucky reason, managed to graze one of the thrusters on the missile, disabling it. Looking at his power gauge, he then cringed. "Damn I nearly out of power. Must be due to the amount of energy we used getting here as well, considering how far off the ship is. However I'm still faster than this thing... what if... ugh..." Athrun said as he remembered when he self destructed the Aegis and Justice gundams. The Savior then faded from red to grey, indicating that it only had enough power to maintain it's thrusters due to Athrun's rapid and repeated use of his beam cannons. 'I can't fire any more shots or I'll run out of power. And... third time's the charm if I fly at it, considering I am faster in this mode. I guess I'll have to leave it to auto pilot.' Athrun thought as he began to press buttons on the Savior. "One of you guys pick me up!" He ordered.

"What? Athrun what are you..." Lunamaria tried to ask with a hint of worry.

"Do you seriously mean to..." Heine asked, his tone sounding like he was very shocked.

'Yes I think he means to put the Savior on autopilot and jump out as it flys at the nuclear missile and explodes... It's a good strategy but at the same time if he outright jumps out of the cockpit at that speed he might suffer some damage from the Savior's thrusters or just outright bump into the body of the mobile suit and get hurt. It's risky but it's better than having to stay with the gundam and dying for sure.' Rey thought as the DOM closed in.

"So long Savior. You were a good machine." Athrun said as he finished pressing buttons on his machine as it flew to intercept the missile which was racing towards the PLANTs and opened his cockpit hatch as he prepared to jump out.

"Is he really going to do it? ATHRUN!" Luna yelled as the ZAKU closed in. The pilot of the Savior could then be seen 'jumping out of his cockpit. However when he did and the mobile suit flew by him he bumped into a piece of the machine and was hurt.

"AHHH!" He screamed and lost consciousness. However luckily he wasn't killed by the impact, nor was his suit fried to pieces by any of the Savior's thrusters. The red gundam then flew into the missile which was very close to damaging one of the PLANTs even if it didn't land a direct hit. As a result of this the nuclear weapon exploded and didn't deal any damage to Sextilis five. The people inside the colony let out a sigh or relief as their colony escaped destruction and they themselves escaped death. The GOUF could then be seen flying near Athrun's unconscious body.

"Athrun are you alright? Respond, dammit!" Heine said as he opened his cockpit and floated over to Athrun before bringing him back inside the GOUF.  
"Is he alright?" Rey asked.

"Oh my god! Athrun!" Luna said. Heine looked over Athrun.

"He's alive. I can see him breathing. We need to bring him back to the ship. He needs medical attention!" Heine said as the four machines headed back.

* * *

"How the hell did every nuclear missile get taken out? What the hell happened?" The Captain of the leading Agamemnon-class ship asked. "Damn. Whatever. We're retreating back to the moon, right now!" The man said as his bridge crew carried out their orders. Suddenly, something appeared in front of the ship's bridge. "What! AHHH!" The Captain screamed.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Yzak said as the Duel performed a roundhouse kick to the ship's bridge before moving away and firing his beam rifle at the bridge.

"Yzak we're being called back to the ship. They're in retreat and something's apparently happened to Athrun. Although they did manage to take out the nuclear weapons." Dearka informed.

"So the bastard got himself hurt? At least they managed to take out those nukes. Whatever I'm on my way back." Yzak said as the Duel weaved itself in between the shots that we're coming after it as it headed back to the Rousseau. The Alliance was now in full retreat.

* * *

PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal walked into the Supreme Council Chamber to find the area in a state of cheer. However, at the same time he had a question for the Supreme Council and was searching for an answer. When they noticed him enter the room they calmed down and diverted their attention towards the man with long black hair.

"My friends, although we have successfully defended our homeland I must ask the simple question: Is it true that the four pilots who were taken from the Minerva: Athrun Zala, Heine Westenfluss, Rey Za Burrel, and Lunamaria Hawke were the ones who managed to take out nearly every nuclear missile that was sent our way while most of our forces were not able to get there in time? Or did my eyes deceive me?" Durandal asked.

"No Chairman Durandal, it is quite true. To be honesty I'm amazed myself. To think that a small group of pilots such as they managed to do something like that is truly remarkable." One of the council members said.

"I see. What is the status of the ship they're on right now? Has anything happened to any of the pilots? Are they alright? We all saw the video of the Savior gundam fly into and intercept that last nuclear weapon, and so I am worried about Special Forces Member Commander Athrun Zala. It would be... tragic to lose such an excellent pilot." Durandal said.

"The Rousseau is heading to the Aprilius One Space Port as we speak. They've reported that although the Savior was destroyed Commander Zala managed to make it out of his machine in time and has suffered some injury, but is not dead." Another council member informed. Durandal smiled.

"I understand. I will be scheduling a speech ceremony that is to take place in a short amount of time to address the people of the PLANTs... no the world itself about the attack that has just taken place and at the same time I will be commemorating the four pilots who did their very best to ensure that not one single colony was destroyed. Will that be satisfactory?" The Chairman asked. The response from the Supreme Council was an overwhelmingly positive response.

"Yes sir."

"Those pilots certainly do deserve it."

"Indeed. I hope you reward them richly for their actions."

"That will teach the Earth Alliance not to come at us with nuclear weapons ever again." The council members discussed as Gilbert Durandal smiled.

'Yes... those four are quite the team. Having them as an asset has proven to be incredibly... rewarding. The people of the PLANTs will look up to them in addition to Lacus Clyne who they already praise for her singing abilities. With all of them on my side I right now I'd say things are going smoothly.' The Chairman thought.

* * *

Shinn stood waiting in Talia Gladys' office. The young pilot had been told to ordered to stay there and wait for his Captain to come and speak to him. From her tone of voice that she was speaking in when she ordered him to meet her in her office when the Minerva contacted the Impulse while it was on it's way back, she didn't sound too pleased with the black haired male. Sighing and allowing his body to assume an improper and casual stance, Shinn rolled his eyes as the door opened behind him and the short blonde haired women walked in the room.

"Stand up straight, Shinn. You're a soldier. Act proper." She said in a sort of pissed off tone. Shinn then obliged... unwillingly as Talia walked past him and sat in her chair across the desk from Shinn. "Now... tell me why you failed to listen to orders and charged ahead into those Windams?" Talia asked. Shinn was a little shaken when he heard this question.

"Umm... uhh..." He said, trying to think of what to say.

"I ordered you to stay close to the ship however you decided to go off on your own and take on twelve Windams by yourself. Although I acknowledge your superb piloting skills I will still say right now that your actions were out of line and downright dangerous. In addition to this you nearly got the Impulse destroyed. You have to remember you're our only pilot right now and because of that the Minerva CANNOT afford to lose you in a battle like that simply because you tried to take on a far superior number of foes alone! You know this! So there must be a reason why you did all this. Now tell me." Talia demanded, her expression mirroring her assertive tone.

"Captain. I did it... because I felt I needed to punish the Earth Alliance for what they have done!" Shinn responded, Talia turning her head slightly.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Shinn clenched his fists.

"What do I mean? Captain! I'm talking about that lab! What they did to all those children! It... that experience... seeing all that disgusted me! I ran out there because I knew they were trying to destroy the lab! I knew they wanted to hide their tracks and cover up the evidence. I wasn't going to let that happen Captain! I wasn't going to let them get away with that! I wanted to make sure they didn't get anywhere near the lab! I was going to punish them! They deserved it!" Shinn said. Talia's face turned to stone as she thought of what her lone pilot just did.

'So Shinn wanted to make sure that lab didn't get destroyed... because he's angry with the Earth Alliance over their Extended project. Understandable... but at the same time... was something clouding his thoughts when he did that?' Talia thought to herself.

"Captain?" Shinn said.

"Shinn, I can understand your overt and overwhelming frustration with the Alliance for all the wrong they have done. However at the same time I fail to realize why the Lodonia laboratory is so incredibly precious to you considering we already have copied that facility's entire database... all the data is even in the ship's computer right now as well. I'm sure when the Chairman decides it's the right time he shall present that data to the world in order to sway opinion about the Alliance, now that there is solid proof of their project's existence and undeniable evidence of the brutality of their methods. So the lab is no longer needed. Your reason for going out that far away from the ship is unjustified and unless you have something else to say I will punish you accordingly. Chose your next words wisely or you may be sent to the brig." Talia stated. Shinn looked angry and pissed off. However at the same time the Captain of the Minerva was expecting something from him. 'Although Shinn's impulsive he's not stupid. He wouldn't go out like that unless there was some sort of strong emotional reaction that flicked inside of him. That or he just forgot about the data. Although I doubt it. If that's the case though I'm afraid I'll be forced to detain him in the brig for a direct violation of orders. Wait... what am I saying he's going to the brig regardless it's just his reason that will decide how long. He disobeyed orders and I'm not letting him off.'

"Captain... there was one more thing that has been bothering me ever since we found out about the Extendeds." Shinn said, confessing.

"Go on."

"Remember that short haired blonde girl? The one who I said was on the Archangel? When I fought against her in the Dardanelles I used the block word 'die' on her. That was why she surrendered and the Strike Noir was able to carry her off." Shinn said.

"So..." Talia said, looking inquisitive.

"The point is the research we did said that if a block word is not treated the Extended will die. As far as we know... the Archangel does not know this! Nor do they know how to treat that condition! When I found that out I felt guilty because that girl may die because of what I said!" Shinn explained, a tear in his eyes. Talia looked shocked and was pushed back a little in her chair.

"I see. I understand what you're trying to say. You met that girl twice and got to know her a little and now you're angry with yourself because you think she might die because of your actions." Talia said.

"That's why I went after them!" Shinn said as a tear rolled down his face. "Because those monsters... they did such terrible things to girls like her! She was never given a choice in life and will probably die for some stupid reason like that! Captain you have to understand my family died because of some stupid reason like that as well. Who was the core organization responsible? The bastards who run the Earth Alliance! They invaded ORB and forced us to leave and when we did my mother and father and sister died and I will never see them again! It's all their fault! The Alliance! Just look at the battle going on in the PLANTs! Here they go again trying to kill more innocent people! The Alliance is the cause of all the evil in the world and because of that we need to MAKE IT SUFFER FOR WHAT IT'S DONE! Chairman Durandal mentioned a group that he thinks is behind all of this! Those people who do that need to be brought to justice once and for all!" Shinn ranted, yelling as tears rolled down his face.

"Shinn..." Talia said. 'He needed an outlet to vent his pent up anger after finding out about that girl. I see. However rules are rules.' The Captain thought.

"Do you understand where I'm coming from, Captain?" Shinn asked. Talia stood up.

"Yes Shinn, I understand. I hear you. However at the same time you disobeyed a direct order and could have died because of it. For that reason you are henceforth confined to the brig until we reach Port Turkius in a couple of hours! Understood?" Talia said. Shinn smirked.

"Yeah yeah..." Shinn said as he started to walk out of her room when the communications line beeped and he stopped.

"Yes?" Talia asked as she turned it on.

"Captain I have some amazing news!" Arthur said over the line, both Shinn and Talia listening. "The Alliance did try to perform another nuclear strike, however at the same time most of the missiles were singlehandedly destroyed by Athrun, Heine, Rey, and Luna! Our pilots saved the PLANTs! How good is that?!" Arthur said in an ecstatic tone. Shinn clenched his fists.

"Nice Arthur. Is that all right now or...?" Talia asked.

"Okay here's the bad news. Athrun's been injured and the Savior was destroyed. The pilots won't be returning for a while." Arthur stated. A crooked smile made it's way onto Shinn's face as he heard this.

'Bastard got owned and his machine got trashed. Well he deserved it.' Shinn thought as he heard Talia and Arthur switch begin talking about other subjects that he didn't care about and left.

* * *

It was now a bit later in the night. Since the Minerva left Diocula at seven in the evening it was now nighttime and a couple hours later. Even though a certain fleet of ships were positioned some place to the west of Diocula and therefore it would be earlier in the day, a certain brown haired man was now sleeping. Kira had decided to watch over Stella, who was still in sick bay. Since no one else was in any terrible condition on the Archangel the Ultimate Coordinator had decided to sleep on one of the other beds there since the doctor didn't mind and it would be nice to have someone there to watch over Stella in case anything happened to her. However, for the final time, Kira Yamato was assaulted by his personal nightmare... his demon. It would be ironic because Kira would be the one who needed help and needed to be watched over.

* * *

Once again he bore witness to the deaths of the three random people running for their lives and the boy there who was mourning their lose. This time though the dream was incredibly crisp and clear. He could hear the scream of the man, women, and daughter as they perished and he could also hear the tortured crying of the young teenage boy who was now without a family. Except once more Kira could not see the boy's face. His dream body in a sense was allowed to move wherever he wanted to move but for some reason he could not see the young boy's face. He couldn't identify him at all. The scene repeated itself, multiple times over. Kira would fight and the Freedom would get pushed to the side and have it's Rail Gun shot deflected somewhere else, killing the three human beings. It was torture for the Ultimate Coordinator, just torture.

"Why? What is the message here? Why is this happening to me?" Kira asked, his voice echoing throughout the dream as the battle raged on.

"Why is this happening? It's happening because you need to know the truth, Kira Yamato. You must clear yourself of ignorance and in doing so clear this boy himself of ignorance." Kira was startled as a familiar voice replied to his question. Although the voice sounded familiar there was something 'dark' about it. Something that put it off and made it so that he could not identify it's owner.

"But who is he? You refuse to tell me! Whoever you are you have tortured me long enough! What is the message you wish to tell me! WHAT IS IT?" Kira screamed into the dream as the gundams fought in the air that he was floating in.

"Alright Kira Yamato, Ultimate Coordinator, undefeated gundam pilot. It's time I've told you the truth. I've tortured you long enough. However at the same time you must understand that it was not time for you to know the whole truth... but you did need to be aware of the severity of your 'mistake' as you would say." The voice said.

"Yes, my mistake. They died and it's my fault! But it was accidental!" Kira said.

"Spare me! Yes it might be accidental but considering who you will be confessing to they may not see it that way, or they may not care."

"SO TELL ME WHO IT IS THAT I NEED TO 'CONFESS' TO!" Kira screamed as the dream 'paused' in a sense.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Brace yourself." The voice said as the entire area surrounding Kira went black and he heard footsteps walking towards him.

"Come out! Tell me who you are!" Kira said as he saw something approach him. It looked like a person who was walking towards him, but he couldn't see who it was. It looked as if they were wearing a mask on their face. "Take that mask off, Rau Le Creuset!" Kira demended. The voice laughed hysterically.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Not even close! I am not Rau... that maniac. I am someone else... the voice said as Kira could actually see what the mask looked like. It looked like the head of a gundam. The person now walked up to Kira and was facing him, the green eyes of the gundam mask glowing.

"Now..." Kira tried to say.

"Kira Yamato are you prepared to accept the truth about who I am and understand just who it was that you killed? Are you prepared to understand that if you tell this person that you killed their loved ones they may lash out at you with incalculable fury and anger? Are you ready to know who I am?" The voice asked. Kira looked disgruntled as he made his choice.

"Yes... I am!" Kira said, clearing his throat. The figure said nothing but slowly raised it's hands up and grasped it's mask before slowly taking it off. The camera now shows Kira as he impatiently awaits the identity of this person. However when it looks as if he sees it he steps back, horrified.

"S...Sh...Shinn... no..." Kira said as he looked at the face of the boy. Although he looked to be a bit younger than the person Kira knew there was no mistaking that the boy with black hair and red eyes was Shinn Asuka. "But..."

"I'm not actually Shinn. I'm your conscious. Or rather your subconscious. I observe everything that your body is exposed to and run everything for you in the background. When you fired that shot at the battle of ORB several years ago I saw who this was. I saw who you killed. You weren't paying attention... but me on the other hand..."

"Get to the point!" Kira said.

"The point is you are responsible for the deaths of Shinn Asuka's family members and you must confess to him what happened, even if it was a total accident. He may or may not take this lightly... I don't know for sure... but try your best." The figure said.

"I see. I will do that... next time I see him... I still can't believe it..." Kira said.

"I can't believe you have this perfect body and refuse to use it to it's full potential... but that's another tale for another time. Whatever, you will no longer be assaulted by me in your dreams. Now wake up, your girlfriend is worried." He subconsciousness said as it began to fade.

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Kira said as he began to be pulled out of his sleep. He could hear his subconscious tell him something and although he could barely hear it he understood it.

"Not officially, but you have fallen for her as you fell for Flay Allster and how you fell for your very own sister and protect her to the best of your abilities no matter what happens and wish you could have her. Don't deny it I KNOW THAT FOR A FACT!." The voice said as Kira was dragged out of his dream.

* * *

The Ultimate Coordinator woke up to find Stella Loussier... kissing him directly on the lips. Kira's eyes then turned to beach balls as he tried to push Stella away, the blonde girl moving back and looking scared as Kira sat up and looked at his own hands. Kira was looking at his palms and fingers as if they were covered in blood.

"Kira..." Stella said in a worried tone. "Did Stella do something wrong? Stella... is sorry..."

"I... I... I... killed Shinn's family... I am responsible for their death..." Kira said in low and weak tone, shaking in his bed.


	30. Phase 30: Rage and Destuction

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

Fyi if you want to see Kira confess to Shinn... you have to wait until later!

Also if you are panicking and yelling 'wtf why you say complete when story clearly not complete!' then read the note on the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

"Kira... please tell Stella what she did wrong. Stella wants to fix her mistake." The short blonde haired girl said as she noticed the brown haired male sitting up on his bed, looking at his hands, horrified. "Please Kira... Stella... is really sorry." She said, a tear forming in her eyes.

"I... it was me... I'm a terrible person." Kira said. Stella frowned at that, the tear rolling down her face.

"Kira you're... not terrible. Stella thinks Kira is a great person. A good friend. A very good friend and a very good person. Yes, that's what Stella thinks." The girl said. Her words rang in Kira's ear. He then slowly turned his head to face her, tears running down his face.

"Stella...?" Kira said as he got up off of his bed and faced her, looking her straight in the eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked in a soft, caring voice.

"Stella did something wrong. Can Kira please tell Stella what she did wrong. Stella is very sorry." The girl said as Kira seemed to be 'pushed back' after hearing that.

'She thinks she did something wrong. She's... wrong.' Kira thought. "Don't worry Stella. You didn't do anything wrong." He said.

"YES I DID! WHY WOULD KIRA BE SO SAD IF STELLA DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG?" Stella raged. Kira then hugged her, the blonde girl then blushing.

"Shhh... don't be mad Stella. You didn't do anything wrong. I did. Kira did something... very wrong. It was an accident but I still did it." Kira said. Stella broke the hug and walked away.

"Stella doesn't believe Kira. Kira's trying to make Stella not feel bad! Kira knows that Stella did something bad and he just wants to cover it up!" She said as she walked away from Kira, who then slowly followed her.

"Stella, you don't understand. I had a bad dream... a very bad dream." He said to her. Stella had pressed herself into a wall now and looked behind her and was shocked to find she didn't have anywhere to go.

"Please... I'm serious. You haven't done anything wrong, Stella. You didn't do anything wrong, I did." Tears rolled out of the Ultimate Coordinator's eyes. "Please... understand Stella." He said as he reached her, his body mere inches from being pressed against hers.

"Stella still doesn't believe Kira. Stella still thinks she did something very wrong by kissing Kira! Last time Stella kissed Kira he was embarrassed! Stella thinks this time Kira got angry!" Stella said. Kira then looked as if he realized something.

'My own subconscious told me that I had fallen in love with her... and now that I really think about... I think she's fallen in love with me. Is this true? I guess... I would have to try it to find out.' Kira thought.

"When Stella was crazy Kira kissed Stella to make her not crazy. So Stella thought that if she kissed Kira he would not be crazy while he was sleeping. Stella is really sorry... ugh..." Stella said as she pressed herself against the wall as Kira pressed himself up against her, staring her right in the eyes.

"Stella, there's no need to be sorry. You did nothing wrong when you kissed me. Here, let me prove it. Let me prove that you did nothing wrong and that let me prove something completely different to you." He said as he closed his eyes and locked lips with the blonde haired girl. The extended girl had very wide eyes as she saw Kira blissfully kiss her. She didn't let him in her mouth, although he seemed to be trying. Time seemed to go on forever before the brown haired coordinator pulled away from her and opened his eyes.

"Kira... why did..." Stella asked him, her tone one of shock and her volume low.

"Now Kira's the one to be sorry. Stella I need to tell you this right now: I love you. Does Stella love Kira back? Is Kira forgiven for kissing Stella?" Kira asked. Stella looked at him, confused, although just for a moment.

"Stella... Stella thinks that she... loves Kira too. So that means neither Kira or Stella did anything wrong... right?" Stella asked. Kira smiled.

"You are completely right, Stella." Kira said as his lips started to move closer to Stella's. The blond girl got the message and kissed him back, both of them closing their eyes and opening their mouths, their tongues battling for dominance before Stella took over and wrapped her arms around Kira's neck, Kira wrapping his arms around her waist as the two of them broke for just a second to get some oxygen before going at it again, their hands furiously moving across each others bodies as they moaned into each other, time once again seeming to slow down until they needed breath and broke the kiss.

"Kira... what did you do wrong? Why were you upset?" Stella asked, turning her head towards Kira. The Ultimate Coordinator let out a sigh as he turned around and began to walk away, looking frustrated and thinking. "Kira?" Stella said as she slowly approached him.

"Stella, do you remember the boy named Shinn?" Kira asked.

"Oh that guy? The one who's..." Stella tried to say, but Kira cut her off.

"Family was killed in ORB? Yes, that's him. Shinn Asuka, pilot of the Impulse gundam." Kira said.

"So, what does Kira have to do with him?" Stella asked in a confused tone. Kira then quickly turned around.

"I am the one who killed his family. Although it was an accident, I am responsible, and I need to tell him next time I meet him." Kira said. Stella looked horrified.

"Kira... is the reason why Shinn is so troubled and angry inside?" Stella asked.

"Yes." Kira responded.

"So Kira killed Shinn's family... but Kira said it was an accident... hmm..." Stella said, putting her hand on her chin and looking up to the roof in a philosophical pose. "So what's the problem."

"The problem is from what I've seen of Shinn he gets incredibly angry whenever that's brought up and blames ORB for what happened... or at least he did. I want to tell him but at the same time I don't want to lose a chance a potential friendship. Shinn... I like him... he saved my life once. How ironic that he saved the life of his family's murderer..." Kira said in a depressed tone. Stella then slapped him in the face and looked at him with an angry pouty look.

"Kira is no murderer like that! You said it was an accident and so it was! Stella knows Kira to tell that he would not want to see civilians like that killed! If Kira got mad at Stella for blowing up the Zaft ships Stella doesn't think he would destroy Shinn's family willingly!" Stella ranted. Kira then hugged her.

"Thank you, Stella." Kira said. 'Now I just need to see him... one more time at the very least...' He thought.

"You're welcome, Kira. Stella is happy to help her boyfriend." Stella said. Kira then blushed and pulled away. "What?" She asked

"Do you really want to be my girlfriend, Stella? I mean... we love each other but do we love each other that much?" He asked. Stella jumped.

"Yes! Stella wants to be Kira's girlfriend! Stella likes... no loves Kira!" She said as she lept on him and hugged him, he embracing her back.

'And I love you, Stella.' Kira thought.

* * *

PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal walked into a room in one of the hospitals in Aprilius One. This room was bigger than an average hospital room, and looked fancier, as if it was reserved for the military. The tall and black haired man walked forward and saw Heine Westenfluss, Rey Za Burrel, and Lunamaria Hawke all standing near the rooms bed. Athrun Zala was laying down in the bed and looked at the Chairman, his fellow pilots seeing that he was looking at something else and also turning their heads to see him.

"Chairman!" Rey said in excitement as he stood up and saluted Durandal.

"Ah, the heroes and heroine of the last battle, and the Savior of Sextilis Five. I guess that machine did live up to it's name after all, am I right?" Durandal said in a slightly joking tone.

"You certainly are, Chairman." Heine responded.

"Yes. Uggh... Why did I jump out of that machine from that angle? I guess I was a little hesitant." Athrun said as he put his right hand on his head. Lunamaria looked a little worried and leaned closer to him.

"Athrun are you alright?" She said in a worried tone.

"Yes... I'm fine. Just a little beat up." Athrun responded.

"What are your injury's, Athrun?" Durandal asked, trying to spot where there would be a cast but failing to do so due to the many blankets covering the blue haired pilot.

"My left arm and leg are broken. That's the worst of it. Oh, and some busted ribs. Arhhh... it hurts sometimes." Athrun said.

"Hey, at least you didn't die. Thank yourself for being skilled enough to get out of that situation alive. How many others would even try to perform something like that? Not many." Rey responded.

"He's right Athrun. You only have yourself to thank for your life and blame for your injuries. Wait... you said you hesitated when you jumped? Why?" Heine asked.

"How did the Aegis get destroyed? I blew it up. How did the Justice get destroyed? I blew it up. How did the Savior get destroyed? I told it to kamikaze the missile..." Athrun explained.

"Hey most pilots wouldn't have the guts to send their machine into certain death not once, or even twice, but three times." Lunamaria said, Athrun smiling. Durandal observed this conversation, his arms crossed and a comforting smile on his face.

"Well like I said I was a little hesitant. While it was the heat of the moment I will admit I never wanted to have to do something like that... again. I was truly afraid but at the same time... I felt like I could do it. I was in the proper state you could say." Athrun said. When Athrun said this Rey looked a little shocked and began to say something.

"Hey... speaking of 'proper state'... did anyone feel like once those missiles were launched and were heading for the PLANTs at a quick pace... did anyone feel like something snapped in them? Like they somehow became far more skilled... like some hidden power awakened? I know I felt that way." Rey said. This caught Durandal's attention. No, it caught everyone's attention.

"Ya... I kind of remember myself... forming a resolve to save the PLANTs at all costs. Like I would do everything in my power to prevent even one nuclear missile from hitting. Felt weird..." Luna said, putting her first finger on her chin and looking upwards.

"I felt the same way. As if a surge of power filled me and I was able to pilot my machine like i've never piloted before. Although it was probably just adrenaline..." Heine said.

"No..." Athrun said as looked as if he was trying to sit up. Durandal diverting his gaze towards the green eyed pilot.

"Are you sure you should be trying to do that?" Heine asked.

"Athrun lay back down." Rey seemed to order. "It will be better for you if you try not to move. Your body needs to be allowed to heal and recover and for you that means not trying to use it. Even though you are a coordinator that doesn't mean a broken bone is a broken bone." The long blonde haired pilot said.

"Alright. I guess you're right, Rey." Athrun laid back down. "No. It wasn't adrenaline that caused you to do that. You get an adrenaline surge a lot in combat. Everyone does. What this was... was something different, and something far more potent." Athrun said. Now everyone was looking at him with very serious looks on their faces, except for Luna who looked surprised.

"What do you exactly mean by far more potent, Athrun?" Durandal asked.

"It's called 'SEED mode' and it stands for the Super Evolutionary Element Destined factor. You guys remember when Shinn was angry about how his eyes looked? That's what it is. Apparently you all must have it considering how incredibly well your performed in combat yesterday." Athrun said.

"Cool. So I have those freaky eyes like Shinn too?" Luna asked.

"Intriguing, Athrun. You never cease to amaze me with your experiences." Heine complimented.

"So tell me... what do you know about this? Is there anything bad about it?" Rey asked, the tone in his voice indicating he was demanding an answer.

"Now now Rey..." Gilbert smiled as he put his left hand on Rey's shoulder. "Don't pressure Athrun, he's healing." Durandal said.

"Yes, Chairman. However this concerns me. If it's something that affects my body, I should know about it, right?" Rey said. Gilbert smiled.

"Yes... I see." The Chairman said. Athrun cleared his throat.

"It's okay. It's no problem. It's time I said some things about it. It enhances your skills as a pilot and is activated when one is overcome with strong emotions or has a strong resolve to do something..."

"Like saving the PLANTs!" Luna said in an excited voice.

"Exactly, Luna. However that's all I know. As far as I know the only nation that has managed to do significant information on it is ORB and it's top secret. Even as Lady Cagalli's bodyguard and boyfriend I wasn't allowed to see much about it." Athrun explained.

"How unfortunate, Athrun. This SEED mode has me intrigued. However at the same time I see I must be going. I am the Supreme Council Chairman after all. I thank you all for your wondrous efforts, and I am telling you all right now you will be rewarded greatly for this. If not now then later. Now, the three of you, I think it's time we left Athrun alone. He needs his rest." Durandal said as the blue haired pilot smiled. The three other pilots stood up and saluted Athrun as they followed Durandal out of the room.

* * *

Port Turkius:

The Minerva had arrived at Turkius sometime last night. However the restocking of the ship did not start until the next day. Talia Gladys sat in her office with Arthur Trine discussing matters.

"So how long do the say it'll be until we're fully restocked?" The Captain asked, looking at something on her monitor.

"A matter of hours, Captain. Eighteen hundred hours at the latest." The Executive officer reported.

"And the spare parts for the Impulse that are getting called in from Gibraltar? When will they arrive. I'm actually anxious to just leave this place right now. After what happened yesterday I want to get into space so that this ship can finally help defend the PLANTs in case they try yet another nuclear assault." The Captain said.

"I understand Captain. The transport carrying the Force Silhouette and the Chest Flyer is scheduled to arrive at fifteen hundred hours." The black uniform informed.

"So that will bring us up to two Chest Flyers, two Leg Flyers, two Force Silhouettes, a Sword Silhouette and a Blast Silhouette? Or am I wrong?" Talia asked.

"No you are correct, Captain." Arthur replied.

"Good. Tell the crew who are not on duty right now to relax but no one is on shore leave right now. I don't want to be rounding up crew members when we decide to hit the road." Captain Gladys said as she got out of her chair and began to walk around, stopping. "Oh, and how's Shinn?" She asked.

"He's in his room. Been there ever since we let him out of the brig and hasn't come out except to eat." Arthur replied.

"I see. Well I guess without the other pilots around he's probably bored... or just brooding in anger about being sent to the brig. It doesn't matter." Talia said as she walked out the door.

* * *

In the middle of a blizzard in Easter Eurasia, or to be more specific, where Russia would be today, you could see a couple of figures dressed in heavy winter jackets walking inside what appears to be a land carrier belonging to the Earth Alliance; a Hannibal-class to be precise. It was gray, square shaped, and had a larger than normal door on the upper deck of it. Inside this ship the figures take off their hoods. One of them is clearly identified as Neo Roanoke with his long black hair and scar running across his face. The other one is Auel Neider, who is looking at something in the distance with awe. A couple of men dressed in Earth Alliance uniforms walked up to Neo, the leading man who looked to be an average soldier greeting him.

"Welcome to the Bonaparte. I am Captain Trupui. You must be Neo Roanoke." He looked at Neo before looking at Auel. "And you must be..."

"Auel Neider! Here to rip those bastards to shreds! When do I get to use it! I can't wait!" Auel said with a devilish grin. Neo turned around and slapped him, evoking an 'oh' from the other Earth Alliance soldiers.

"Calm down. You have to read the specs first. Besides, we're not scheduled to head out until another couple of hours pass by." Neo said sharply.

"Oh yes... I almost forgot. Here is the combat specifications for the GFAS-X1 Destroy." Captain Trupui said as he handed Neo a piece of metal with a screen on it, looking kind of like an Ipad. Neo looked at it for a second and then handed it to Auel, who gleefully took it from him.

"Knock yourself out. Now can we be shown to our temporary rooms?" Neo asked. Captain Trupui nodded and then led them into another part of the ship, Auel Neider looking at the massive piece of machinery near him with a grin on his face. We then see Neo having a quiet conversation with the Captain, so quiet that Auel couldn't hear them even if he wasn't mesmerized by the machine.

"So... why did they chose a kid like that? Is he..." Trupui asked.

"I thought you had information on this beforehand. But yes, Auel is an Extended. Make no mistake." Neo replied.

"Hmm... I wonder why they picked him instead of one of the more seasoned pilots?"

"I've been told that there are two types of people who are best suited to pilot the Destroy. One who will mindlessly follow orders no matter what, even if they are killing millions, and who is easily persuaded, or someone who takes great pleasure in the suffering of others. Auel fits the ladder. He thinks life's a game to be played." Neo said as they walked off, the camera then cutting to Auel's room where he lay on a bed with his blue Earth Alliance uniform staring at the information pad, analyzing the Destroy's combat potential.

"Wow... this thing is something else... HAHAHAHA! Let's see... what does it have. Dammit why do they need to make these names so stupid to pronounce. "Aufprall Dreizehn" High-energy Beam Cannons mounted on it's 'backpack' and are around as powerful as the laser cannons on large warships. "Zorn Mk2" 200mm Energy Cannon... a mouth cannon? IMA FIRING MAH LASER! Oh that's going to be fun hahaha! "Nefertem 503" Thermal Plasma Composite Cannons mounted on the side of the backpack which fire independent continuous beams. So like my beams on the Abyss' side shields, but better. Oh look, here's a shocker... CIWS. "Super Scylla" 1580mm Multi-phase Energy Beam Cannon mounted on the chest. "Sturm Faust" Detachable Remote Weapon Arm. HUH! Flying arms! With beam cannons on the fingers? Mark 62 6-tube Multipurpose Missile Launcher... so I have some missiles. And lastly... Gottschild SX1122 beam reflector shield mounted on the forehead and on each arm. So if they have a positron cannon I have to watch out. Doesn't matter I'll destroy any bastard who tries to take me out before they can fire it. Operating system... **G**igantic **U**nilateral **N**umerous **D**ominating **Am**munition Fortress. I like the name." He said as he placed the pad on his table.

"Man this is going to be so much fun seeing all those little insects run away before I blast em!" Auel cheered before yawning. "However... Neo did tell me to get some sleep before I would be heading out." Auel said as he went to turn off the lights before going to bed.

* * *

Shinn walked into the lounge on the Minerva to find Meyrin, Vino, Yolan, and several other Minerva crewmen watching something on the television. Wondering what would possibly prompt all these crew members to gather here, the red eyed coordinator asked his friends.

"What are you guys watching?" Shinn asked. Meyrin turned to face him.

"Shinn! Didn't you hear? When the Alliance attacked the PLANTs they used decoy missiles to draw fire from one of the Neutron Stampeders and then blocked the blast with some weird device from ORB." Meyrin reported. Luckily for Shinn he didn't have a can of soda in his hand nor was he drinking anything right now because if he was, he would have spat it out after hearing that.

"What the? They blocked the Neutron Stampeder? But that's a freakin gamma ray laser!" He said.

"Ya it fooled me too. And from ORB of all places. Hmm..." Yolan said. Shinn then remembered something that Cagalli told him when they were in Diocula, about how the Atlantic Federation wanted ORB's technology.

"So then, once the Stampeder was used up they sent the real missiles in." Vino said.

"Yes and apparently Athrun, Heine, Rey, and Luna destroyed every last one of them. However Athrun trashed his machine." Shinn said.

"Yes and now the Chairman is giving a speech about it all. This is going to be broadcasted around the world." She said. The camera then cuts to see several groups of ORB soldiers in Cagalli's fleet, the main Archangel crew, Neo Roanoke on board the Bonaparte, Lord Djibril from his secret lair, the Seirans in ORB, and several other important people around the world as well as civilians in every nation all watching this unfold. "Shhh... everyone the commercial is over. I'm so proud of Luna!" Meyrin cheered as everyone cut the chat and watched what was happening on the screen. The scene was once again a large and expensive looking stadium. You could see a large platform in the center, with several people either standing on it or sitting in chairs that were on it. One could easily identify Heine and Kendan Westenfluss, Rey Za Burrel, Lunamaria Hawke, Chairman Gilbert Durandal, Lacus Clyne, and Athrun Zala who despite his injuries was using a device that much like a Cosmic Era Crutch, allowed him to stand and walk around, even though he had casts on his left arm and leg.

'Whoa... so he did get rather beat up.' Shinn thought as he saw Chairman Gilbert Durandal walk up to the podium and begin speaking.

"My friends in humanity, whether you be natural or coordinator, live in the PLANTs or live on Earth, or even if you believe that genetic modification is wrong or not, I must ask you: Is what the Earth Alliance doing really worth it? The Atlantic Federation, along with it's allies, have attacked the PLANTs not once, but twice, with nuclear missiles for the sole purpose of committing genocide, and the first time at the beginning of this war they succeeded in destroying Martius One through Three. Although it pains me to say this, the death tole has been calculated. On that fateful day approximately five million, seven hundred and twenty nine thousand, four hundred and fifty six people died that day for no good reason whatsoever. How can the people who order these atrocities justify this? How do they possibly live with themselves? Is their own view that genetic enhancement is bad really worth the cost of blood? Of potential? Of the dreams of all those people? Or of the memory's and bitter feelings that will overtake those who are close to them? I ask you, the individual human beings who make up the collective of humanity to think about that. And I ask you, should you be a constituent of any of the nations under the umbrella of the Earth Alliance, to urge your governments to stop this madness... this insanity that has gripped our race. We as humans will determine the destiny of our people! Do we want those who live in the future to look back at us and scoff at how immature we acted, or do we want them to look at us right here right now and say 'this is when humanity matured. This is when they ended meaningless conflict forever. That was a period in our history to be proud of.' I ask all of you this question right now, not as the PLANT Supreme Council Chairman, but as an ordinary human being who just desires peace." Durandal finished his speech. The crowd of the stadium roared thunderously, cheering their leader. Even people all around the world were cheering, even if they lived in the heart of the Atlantic Federation.

* * *

"Brother, I applaud you for desiring and promoting peace. I do not applaud you for the method you are going to attempt to force on humanity to bring on eternal peace." Neo said to himself from his room.

* * *

"Meow?" Djibril's cat said.

"Awe... Paladin? What did you think of the space aliens speech? It doesn't matter... if anyone is caught associating with the PLANTs... they'll pay. Mwhahahaha!" Djibril laughed from his lair.

* * *

At this point Gilbert Durandal had walked away from the podium and Lacus Clyne had taken the spot and was now preparing to address the world. The pale skinned pink haired pop singer put fancy and expensive looking boxes on the podium before she began to speak into the microphone, looking at a piece of paper that was on the podium.

"Umm... excuse me?" She said in an innocent, bubble headed voice as the stadium ceased cheering and focused on her for the most part. Although you could barely hear several people yell 'you go Lacus', 'your latest song blew me away' and 'when's your next album being released? I'm going to camp outside of the store and buy it first thing!' at her, to which she smiled.

"Mister Chairman, don't you think it's better to have someone like me or yourself give out the..." Kendan Westenfluss said as Durandal sat in the chair next to him.

"No. Lacus is a pop singer who promotes peace. She is also Athrun's fiance. Having her represent the Supreme Council makes us seem like she stands by us firmly, and that even a civilian who has no real political power can compliment another being greatly." The Chairman responded.

"Thank you all for turning up today! It's an honor to speak to each and every one of you! As you all know, I am Lacus Clyne, daughter of former Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne. I come to you today to tell you of the astonishing amount of effort that our soldiers are capable putting out and to what extent they will go to do what is necessary to do what is needed to be done. When the Atlantic Federation attacked the PLANTs yesterday, and tried to launch their real nuclear missiles at the PLANTs, we thought that all was lost. Our forces were out of position and it looked as if there was going to be another pointless massacre. However, four incredibly brave and selfless pilots arrived on the scene just in a nick of time to save the day and managed to destroy the nuclear missiles before even one of them could hit the PLANTs. Those pilots are Athrun Zala and Heine Westenfluss of the FAITH special forces, Lunamaria Hawke and Rey Za Burrel, both of which are Zaft red uniforms. I ask each all four of you to come up and receive a commendation for your efforts on behalf of all the people of the PLANTs." Lacus said as the four pilots got up and walked towards Lacus. Rey and Luna went first, then Heine, and finally Athrun due to his trouble moving. The four pilots received their awards and began to walk away, but before they did Lacus spoke again. "Athrun Zala, please stay for a moment if you would." She said as Athrun turned around.

"Huh?" He said.

"As many of you might know, I am Athrun Zala's fiance. However at the same time what you may or may not know is that he is an incredibly brave warrior. When he was fighting yesterday he came upon a dilemma. One of the nuclear missiles had made it past the four pilots and was heading for the PLANT colony known as Sextilis Five. As a result of this, Athrun had no choice but to command his machine, the Savior, to fly into the missile and detonate it while he jumped out, barely escaping with his life. For such bravery, I now bestow upon him the medal of sacrifice, courtesy of the people of Sextilis Five." Lacus said as she put another medal around Athrun's neck. The crowd cheered however you could hear something being said among it all.

"Give us a kiss! Give us a kiss! Give us a kiss!" Was being chanted by the crowd sitting in the stadium. Athrun looked into Lacus' eyes and Lacus looked back.

"I guess we have no choice. But then again..." Athrun said.

"...Why would we not want to..." Lacus said as the two of them locked lips in front of the whole world, the crowd ROARING as loud as they could, a close up being showed to everyone watching before they broke it and Athrun sat down again. Lacus once again began to address the people.

"And now... I have one more thing to give out to two of these noble knights of justice. Due to their determination, and due to the fact that they have yet to be promoted to this rank..." Lacus said. Back on the Minerva Shinn had his jaw open with disbelief as he heard this. "... I have been asked by the PLANT Supreme Council and given permission to officially promote Lunamaria Hawke and Rey Za Burrel to the FAITH special forces unit." Lacus said as Luna gasped and Rey grinned, the two of them walking up to Lacus as she opened up the last two boxes, both of which contained FAITH medals, and pinned them on Lunamaria and Rey's uniforms.

"Thank you, Miss Lacus." Rey said as he bowed and turned away.

"It's an honor. I am very proud to accept this." Lunamaria said as she followed Rey's actions.

"Luna! Oh my god! My sister promoted to FAITH!" Meyrin said as the crew members of the Minerva watched this unfold before hearing loud and angry footsteps leave the room. Looking around, the crew members noticed that it was Shinn who was missing. "What's up with him?" Meyrin asked.

"Beats me." Yolan said.

"Maybe he's gone to sulk about not being on FAITH. Spoiled brat has a gundam of all things!" Vino said.

* * *

In his room you could see Shinn bang his fist against the wall, clearly pissed off to the full extent.

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" Was all that he said as he slammed his fists against the wall in a fit of rage. 'Course I can't be promoted to FAITH even after working my fucking ass off!' He thought.

* * *

Bonaparte:

Auel Neider was preparing to start up the GFAS-X1 Destroy gundam. He had his flight suit on and was waiting for the all clear before he would start it up and head out. However, he was surprised when someone opened the cockpit door and walked inside.

"Neo?" Auel asked. Neo simply made a gesture for Auel to follow him outside of the machine. The blue haired Extended was wondering why Neo had ordered him to do so but orders were orders and so he obeyed and followed Neo to a secluded corner of the Bonaparte's hanger bay where no one else could see either of them. "What's this all about?" He asked.

"Auel, I want you to listen very, very carefully." Neo said as he pulled out what looked to be an information disk. "I'm giving you one of these. I want you to keep it with you at all times. You can't tell anyone that you have it, got that? Just so you know I have one myself. Understand?" Neo asked.

"Yeah... yeah..." The boy said in an apathetic tone. Neo grabbed him by the shoulders and straightened him out.

"Listen to me, Auel, for this will probably be the last order I give you as your commander. I am going to say right now that I'm nowhere near as good as a mobile suit pilot as either of you three were and because of that I honestly don't expect to live past this battle." Neo said as Auel gasped. "Please don't be mad... it was an honor being your commander. You are an excellent pilot. However, I am giving you a mission. You will be leveling cities and you will be killing innocent people. At the same time you must realize that there will hopefully be a group that comes your way and will try to stop you in your tracks and will try to end your destructive rampage. Remember the Archangel?" Neo asked.

"Those bastards that stole Stella? Yeah I know them! They'll pay!" Auel gritted his teeth. Neo looked at him with an incredibly serious look on his face.

"No, Auel. You are not to try to kill them. However at the same time you are to do everything in your power to defend yourself and not die. Our forces... and this ship probably don't stand a chance against them, however, you do, with that machine. When it seems like you can't hold them off for any longer, when it seems like they might kill you with their next move, **you need to surrender to the Archangel. ****Understand this right now. You need to put your pride behind you and surrender to them.**" Neo ordered in an incredibly stern tone.

"But! They! Stella!"

"I know. However this is very important. So important that I would say that the fate of humanity lies in the very balance. This disk that I am giving you needs to find it's way to Princess Cagalli Yula Attha and she needs to watch it and understand the contents of it one way or another. It is critically important that you do this and she receives the disk. Nothing else matters besides that right now, got it?" Neo ordered.

"Alright... I guess I'll surrender." Auel took the disk and began to walk away, but was stopped.

"Hey, maybe you'll Stella again on that ship. Maybe... Something to hope for." Neo winked at the blue haired child, who then smiled before heading back to the Destroy, Neo saluting him.

'Please... Auel... that girl needs to know the truth. One way or another ORB must understand their role that they are to play in this war... and it's not a role of neutrality.' Neo thought.

* * *

Gilbert Durandal's office:

"So... what exactly do you intend to gain from all this, Chairman Durandal?" Kendan Westenfluss asked as the two men sat across from each other.

"I would hope that the people of the world final see that this endless chain of wars cannot be allowed to exist any longer. I hope that they soon decide to see things my way." Durandal said.

"Hmm... I see. Hopefully you were able to capture the hearts of the people of the Atlantic and Eurasian Federations with that one."

"Yes. I find it idiotic that the Alliance would pull another stunt like that this close to the Federal Election of the Atlantic Federation. Now they'll see their leaders as both twisted and incompetent."

"Perhaps they hoped that the attack would be successful. Huh... my son sure showed them!" Kendan said.

"Yes. I must applaud Heine for his efforts. I'll have you know right now that all four of them are going to receive something special very soon. You yourself my also be the recipient of a gift courtesy of me." Gilbert said.

"Oh... well... thank you Chairman. Whatever this 'gift' is, I'll make sure to use it to it's full potential. Although I must ask you: What stands in the way?"

"ORB. Although with the threat a nuclear attack over and done with we can now focus on trying to sink that fleet that's been holding in the Mediterranean Sea since the Dardanelles battle. With them either out of the picture or captured we'll be able to focus on more important matters." Gilbert said as the camera cuts to show Edir Arak sitting at his desk as well as Lord Djibril. The phone on the chairman's desk then rang. "Excuse me." He said as he got up and walked to his desk before pressing the button. "What is it?" The Chairman asked.

"Sir, we've detected movement from the Earth Alliance in central Eurasia. It looks as if they'll be coming after our forces stationed there." The man said. Gilbert looked confused and Kendan laughed.

"And... aren't the commanders there capable of handling the situation on their own?"

"Sir... we've detected something else with the Alliance forces. It's something that we've never seen before! And their forces are headed for Kyiv as we speak."

"Understood. Keep me informed on how this unknown performs in battle... whether or not it's actually a threat." Durandal said.

* * *

A force consisting of one Zaft Compton-class ground battleship, and numerous mobile suits, consisting of BABIs, DINNs, GaZuOOTs, and BuCUEs were all heading to the east outside of Kyiv. The force was preparing to intercept the incoming Alliance forces consisting of the Destroy, Neo's Windam, the Bonaparte, and several other Windams.

"Commander Willard we've got a visual of the enemy machine." A person on board the ship said.

"Put it on screen." Ordered Commander Willard, the Commander of this particular unit. As he did an image of the Destroy was shown. Everyone on board the ship gasped as they saw how massive the Destroy was, even though it was only in it's mobile armor mode. "Pah, it doesn't matter how big of a machine it is! Destroy it! Open fire!" Commander Willard yelled. Outside you could see the Zaft forces begin to open fire on the Destroy with all their weapons. The Compton-class ship fired both of it's double beam cannons at the machine as numerous missiles and beams headed for the Destroy.

"Haha! Try harder!" Auel said as he activated one of the Destroys "Gottschild" SX1122 beam reflector shields. A bright purple shield appeared over the Destroy as it blocked the attacks completely. "MY TURN!" Auel yelled as he fired his "Aufprall Dreizehn" High-energy Beam Cannons at the enemy units. Several BuCUEs that were in the beams line of fire were instantly destroyed as were the units in air as they failed to evade the beam.

"What the... AH!" Commander Willard yelled as the beams from the Destroy headed towards his ship and cut right through the Zaft Compton-class like a hot knife through butter. The beam continued onwards and headed into the Ukrainian city of Kyiv, causing massive devastation and killing innocent people who were either on the streets or sitting at home.

"Now... you're first... little city!" Auel said as the Destroy began to move forward, floating in the air as it headed into the center of the city. He then heard a beep on his console and saw incoming mobile suits headed for him. "Oh yeah? Get past this!" He yelled as he activated his beam shield and deflected more incoming fire. A random BuCUE lept into the air at the Destroy. "Bug off, insect!" Auel said as the Destroy swatted it with one of it's arms, causing it to fall to the ground before stepping on it and crushing it. "AHHH!" He then unleashed a barrage of missiles into the air at all incoming mobile suits. The missiles managed to hit their targets and blow them up, several more heading to the ground and blowing up near civilians, causing a massive explosion of fiery death around the Destroy.

"Auel... you certainly are... terrifying." Neo said as he observed what was going on from his Windam.

"Now take this!" Auel screamed as he detached both of the Destroys arms and sent them after several DINNs, activating their beam shields and firing beams out of the tips of their fingers, destroying the opposing mass production models as more ground suits gathered at Auel's feet. "Eat this!" He then activated all twenty of his "Nefertem 503" Thermal Plasma Composite Cannons, causing everything around him to be reduced to ash.

* * *

"Captain, we're receiving an emergency message from headquarters!" Meyrin announced as Captain Gladys rushed onto the Minerva's bridge, Executive Officer Trine right behind her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The Alliance is invading from Eastern Eurasia! They've apparently deployed some sort of... new machine! Kyiv is being destroyed as we speak and the projected course of the machine is that it will cut a path through the cities of L'viv, Budapest and Zagreb next. The Minerva is being ordered to stop them at all costs." Meyrin informed.

"Understood. Tell headquarters we acknowledge their requests. Damn them for attacking the cities that have joined us... but I guess that's how it is. Arthur, has the shipped been fully restocked, Silhouettes and all?" Gladys asked.

"Yes ma'am! We've just got them on board." Arthur responded.

"Good. Malik, prepare for vertical lift and separate us from the dock. The Minerva is taking off. Set a course that will take us through the Adriatic sea!" She ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Malik said as he pressed some buttons on his console. The Minerva was then seen preparing to take off as the docking mechanisms detached themselves from the ship and it moved forward before rising out of the water.

"Full power to the engines. Maximum thrust!" Captain Gladys ordered as the Minerva could be seen increasing the power to it's engines.

* * *

The Destroy gundam could be seen wreaking absolute havoc in a new city. Having leveled Kyiv and L'viv, the massive machine was now terrorizing Budapest. Although the Zaft forces tried to stand in Auel's way, it seemed that literally nothing could bring the Extended's rampage to a halt.

"Stand your guard! We have to hold this thing back!" A pilot of a GuAIZ said as he fired his Rail guns at the Destroy.

"You taking shots at me? Well take this!" Auel said as the Destroy raised one of it's hands and fired it's finger beams at the mobile suit, destroying it.

"All guns, fire!" The commander of another Compton-class ship said as his vessel unleashed a full barrage from it's two double beam cannons and two triple artillery guns. Auel activated the Destroy's shield and ignored the blast before aiming his massive beam cannons at the Compton-class.

"BARRRRRGGGGG!" He yelled as the Destroy fired it's two "Aufprall Dreizehn" High-energy Beam Cannons at the Zaft land vessel, the shots hitting it and piercing the hull on one side and exiting the other, causing the sand colored vessel to explode. "IT'S GOING TO TAKE WAAYYY MORE THAN THAT TO STOP ME, PATHETIC ZAFT SOLDIERS! NOW LET THIS CITY BURN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Auel yelled as he fired all twenty of the beam emitters on the sides of the Destroys backpack, leveling everything around him in an explosion of death and destruction. He then detached his arms and sent them flying after groups of fleeing civilians.

"Ahh!" They yelled as the hand landed on the ground on it's palm in front of them and fired all of it's beams, killing the innocents.

Although Auel could be seen 'having fun' while destroying everything in sight, he still kept an eye on the disc that Neo gave him.

'What is on it, anyway?' He thought.

* * *

"Mwhahahahahaha! Isn't the Destroy simply... overwhelming?" Lord Djibril asked from his lair, drinking a glass of his usual expensive red wine, his fellow Logos members on the screens around him.

"It certainly is. There's nothing left. Everything's being reduced to ashes."

"How much do you plan to burn with this... thing?"

"Wherever there's a Zaft presence, Auel will torch everything in sight. Anyone suspected of being intimate with them will need to be taught the lesson again that Naturals and Coordinators are different. And anyone who betrays this basic, absolute, indisputable fact will find they've found a one way ticked to hell for all eternity. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He cackled as he nearly chocked on some wine. "Hmm... excuse me."

"Meow?" He cat looked at him.

"Don't worry, Paladin. I'm fine."

* * *

The Minerva could be seen traveling across the ocean, or rather, the Adriatic sea.

"Approaching the coast of Croatia, Captain." Malik reported.

"Good. We'll go inland and then attempt to cut that thing off before it reaches Zagreb. We need not have more lives be lost." Talia said as the bridge door opened. "Shinn? What are you doing here?"

"Captain what's this all about? I've been hearing about an Earth Alliance attack but no one's given me specifics." He said.

"The Alliance has deployed a massive war machine that is rampaging across Eurasia. Our ship has been ordered to stop it no matter what." She informed. Suddenly Bart interrupted the conversation.

"Captain I'm picking up something on radar. Thirteen ORB Aegis Mk.2-class ships, eleven Seldamis-class submarines, and the Takemikazuchi off our starboard bow." The radar operator informed.

"What did you say?" Talia asked.

"You're kidding... what the hell are they doing out here?" Arthur said.

"Captain, we're being hailed. It's from the ORB carrier." Meyrin informed. All this time you could see Shinn clench his fists.

"Has the ORB fleet locked onto us with any weapons?" Talia asked.

"No ma'am." Bart responded.

"Open the channel. Let's see the face of whoever is Captaining that 'thing'." Talia ordered. Meyrin pressed some buttons on her console and soon one of the screens turned on to show Captain Todaka on it. Shinn looked at the man with disgust until something clicked in him.

'Todaka?' He thought.

"I am the Captain of the ORB Super Carrier Takemikazuchi, Todaka. Zaft vessel Minerva, what are your intentions?" The man asked. Talia looked Todaka right in the eye, and he did the same, remembering the battle of the Dardanelles.

"This is Captain Talia Gladys of the Zaft vessel Minerva. Our vessel has been ordered to head to where the Alliance's new weapon of war is and destroy it at all costs. Does the Princess of ORB take any issue with that?" She asked in a kind of annoyed tone.

"I cannot tell. The Archangel is currently heading towards the this 'thing' in an attempt to destroy it. Lady Cagalli is with them. However at the same time all the news feeds show Zaft trying to break that thing down... and as such, my forces will not interfere in the Minerva's mission. By doing so we would only inhibit it's destruction." Todaka responded. Talia let out a sigh or relief.

"Thank you, Captain Todaka." Captain Gladys said.

"Hang on a minute." A certain black haired, red eyed coordinator spouted, causing everyone to look in his direction. "What the hell is ORB... a neutral nation doing trying to stop that thing? Why should you care about what it does?" Shinn said arrogantly.

"Shinn... what?" Talia asked in an angry tone.

"You. I remember you... you were that boy that one day..." Todaka said, remembering Shinn.

"Yes, I was." Shinn said to Todaka.

"I guess what happened that day has scared you. Nevertheless I will tell you right now that it was Lady Cagalli's decision to send our forces to try to stop that thing. You'll have to talk to her." Todaka said.

"Huh... whatever. I guess your nation is corrupt and hypocritical from the top down then..." Shinn said as he walked into the Minerva's elevator and left the bridge, leaving everyone bitter.

"I'm... sorry for the behavior of one and only pilot. He was..." Talia tried to say.

"I know, Captain Gladys. His name is Shinn Asuka and his family died in the First War in Onogoro island. I was there. Nevertheless... I should stop slowing you down. The Minerva has a target it needs to take out and it should be heading their as quickly as possible." Todaka said.

"Thank you." Talia said as the line was cut. "Set course to the area where that machine is. Full thrusters!" She ordered as the Minerva could be seen flying over the Takemikazuchi and the rest of the ORB fleet, Todaka seeming to salute them from his bridge.

* * *

"Alright Auel, we've done enough damage here. Time to continue on to the next target." Neo said as the Destroy could be seen cutting a swath of death and destruction.

"Awe... whatever." Auel said as the Destroy began to move to the outskirts of the city, eventually coming close to the city of Zagreb. However, a beeping sound could be heard as Auel quickly activated his beam shield. "What the! Oh, those bastards." He said as he noticed the Strike Noir and Strike Rouge heading for him, the Archangel being seen guarding the city.

'They've finally arrived. Right on que. Now... let's just hope that he can do what he's told to and not screw up...' Neo said.

"AHHH!" Auel fired his "Nefertem 503" Thermal Plasma Composite Cannons at the mobile suits, Cagalli and Kira dodging as the Strike Noir attempted to close in and take some shots at the Destroy, the shield preventing him from doing so.

"What the... what is this thing?" Kira said as he evaded more fire from the Destroy.

"Kira, are you okay?" Cagalli said as the Strike Rouge opened fire with it's beam Gatling gun on the Destroy, the beam shield nullifying the shots.

"Yes... I am. We have to stop this thing!" Kira said as he avoided more fire.

"Hahahaha! It doesn't matter what you punks throw at me!" Auel said as he pressed a big red button on the Destroys console. Outside you could see the waist section twist around, the arms unfold, and the backpack lift up and face vertically as the Destroy transformed into mobile suit mode, it's green eyes glowing brightly.

"What the?" Kira said.

"A MOBILE SUIT?" Cagalli nearly screamed as she dodged some incoming fire, but noticed that it wasn't from the Destroy.

"AHH!" Neo said as he came at the Strike Rouge. 'I'm sorry, but I need to pretend that you're my enemy.' Neo thought as his Windam avoided the blasts from the two Strikes.

"Grrr..." Auel said as he raised the Destroy's left hand into the air. "FIRE!" He said as he fired all of his beam weapons at the Strike Noir.

"GAH!" Kira said as he narrowly avoided some of the hits.

"Back him up. Gottfired Two, fire!" Murrue ordered as the Archangel fired it's port side double beam cannon at the Destroy.

"As powerful as that ship is. It's not powerful to stop..." Auel activated his beam shields. "... this!" He said as he took the full blast from the Gottfried and didn't take a scratch.

"It blocked the Gottfried shot!" Andrew Waltfeld said.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Murrue said as Auel tried to fire on the Archangel, but at the same time hearing Neo's orders and purposely missing.

* * *

"Forty to target ma'am!" Bart said as the Minerva began to fly over the Eurasian city that was next on the Destroy's list. "Checking thermal patterns. Identifying the Archangel, Strike Rouge, Strike Noir, some Windams, ORB Murasames, an Alliance Hannibal-class and one unknown but it's massive."

"I guess that's their machine. Once we get a visual, get it on screen. Bring the ship to condition red, lower the bridge and launch the Impulse." Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Arthur responded as the Minerva's bridge was lowered and the weapons activated.

* * *

"Hey what's this?" Mirallia said as she checked her radar. "It looks like the Impulse." She said as she observed four blips on her console. Outside you could see the four pieces of the Force Impulse combine together, forming the gundam.

"The Impulse?" Murrue said.

"The Minerva's right behind it as well, Captain." Mirallia reported. Murrue simply gave off a 'hmm...'

* * *

"It would be nice if our ships could join forces for this mission... However at the same time I wonder how Shinn will act..." Talia said as the Minerva flew closer towards the battle zone, chaos focused around the Destroy as Auel attempted to make his way towards his next target city...

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay the reason why the story is marked as complete is because this part is complete. All thirty chapters of this is constant for either storyline. From here on the plot will diverge down two different paths. I will try to complete Battle to End All Battles first before I start the next part of Gundam Seed: Humanity's Fate. The next part of this series will be known as Humanity's Fate: Power of ORB. Those of you who have this fanfic either followed or favourited will be PM'd by me when Power of ORB phase 31 is released and published. I thank you all for reading thus far and hope that you will stick around and read both of the branching plots, however I will say right now that Power of ORB (also known as Plot A) is less... dark then what Plot B is. Plot B will come later and I won't be so nice to our Archangel friends (spoilers OMG) come that time round. Just to say right now: Pairings for Plot A are ShinnxCagalli and KiraxStella.

Addressing Reviews:

Shadow wolf said:

Well, things just got interesting. First, the EA performs predictably and laughably. At least until the coming arrival if Nibelung and Requiem. Interesting how there's not one, not two, but three new SEED users. This must reinforce the theory that SEED is the path to mankind's future. The Saviour gets demolished better than in GSD. And I see Shinn is more mellow. And I like how Kira is still haunted, and flawed, rather than being a Mary Sue. Plus, I have seen technologies, and more and improved battles. I ask you, what exactly does the Deflector Disk do? And what are its weaknesses?

Response: The additional SEED users is there to make them more powerful and more of a threat. As for the deflector dish... it's literally a work of fiction that cannot be scientifically justified as to how it works. I literally asked my physics teacher and he said you cannot just stop gamma rays like that. However since this is gundam and we have already decided to throw physics to the dogs (as Macbeth would say) by watching the series so idc. As for it's strengths... you'll see that later after all, a certain dormant piece of machinery has one...


End file.
